Amor Vincit Omnia: Part II: The Fragile Heart
by dr. kitten
Summary: Sequel to Sun and Shadow. The hunt for Maghda and her coven of Belial-worshippers brings the four Nephalem to Caldeum, a once great city now ravaged by civil war. They must work together to uncover layers of deception and lies, but will the truth blind them? Follows Diablo 3 storyline. F. Monk/M. Demon Hunter romance. Rated M for violence, language, and sexuality.
1. 1 - The Jewel of the Desert

**Amor Vincit Omnia**

**(Love Conquers All)**

_**Part Two: The Fragile Heart **_

* * *

_"Pass not beneath, O Caravan, or pass not singing. _  
_Have you heard_  
_That silence where the birds are dead yet something_  
_Pipeth like a bird? _

_Pass not beneath! Men say there blows in stony deserts _  
_Still a rose _  
_But with no scarlet to her leaf - and from whose heart no_  
_Perfume flows _

_Wilt thou bloom red where she blooms pale, thy sister_  
_Rose? Wilt thou not fail_  
_When noonday flashes like a flail? Leave nightingale the _  
_Caravan! _

_The Sun who flashes through the head, and paints the _  
_Shadows green and red,_  
_The Sun shall eat thy fleshless dead, O Caravan, O_  
_Caravan!_  
_\- James Elroy Flecker_  
_"The Gates of Damascus"_

* * *

**Hello! Welcome, fans and new readers alike, to the second part of my Diablo 3 fantasy/romance epic! If you haven't read Part One, I would seriously advise it, otherwise there will be a lot of confusion due to some changes I have made to the plot. For those who have, this story will be much the same, with the addition of an M rating and all the awesomeness that comes with it! So expect love scenes in the future. ;)**

**Without further ado, thank you all for reading, and I hope you enjoy the story! I love to hear everyone's opinions, constructive criticism, and comments, so please review! I'll try to respond, especially if you have a question. **

**\- Dr. Kitten **

* * *

Chapter One: The Jewel of the Desert

"I thought I was supposed to be learning how to meditate," Baal said peevishly, adjusting his position to better brace himself against the bouncing of the wagon. "I don't see what that has to do with taking a nap. I can sleep any time; I don't need help with that."

"Can you?" Saiya asked. "Could you fall asleep right now?"

"No, because I'm not tired."

"And that's exactly why you need practice. Meditation means having complete control over mind and body. You must be able to access it at all times, whether you're in the heat of battle or lying in bed at night. When you're meditating, time stops and you as an individual cease to exist."

"That's great," Baal said. "Why am I trying to go to sleep, then?"

The young monk pursed her lips in frustration. She had been trying to explain for the better part of half an hour, but it seemed that her friend and lover viewed meditation as some spell to be cast, rather than a state of mind that it took years to perfect. It was tempting to tell him to just shut up and do as he was told, but she knew that if he didn't understand _why_, he would never make progress. Furrowing her brow, she cast around for a way to link the complex art to something that he might be more familiar with.

"When you started training with the Hunters," she began, "did they let you pick up a crossbow on your first day and just start firing it?"

"Of course not," he scoffed, as if the idea was preposterous. "I had to learn how to hold it properly, and aim it, and all the safety procedures."

"Well, this is no different. Sleep is the closest thing to meditation that the body is capable of, so if you master being able to induce your body into sleeping even when you're not tired, then you'll be well on your way to full meditation."

Baal still looked doubtful. "I have trouble falling asleep even when I _am _tired," he said. "As soon as I close my eyes, thoughts start swarming around my brain like ants on a hill – constantly marching two and fro. Sometimes it takes me hours to relax."

Saiya was well aware of his struggle with insomnia. They had shared a cabin (though not a bed, at Baal's insistence) during the two-week-long voyage across the Twin Seas, and now a wagon while crossing the vast desert from the seaside port of Gea Kul to the landlocked city of Caldeum. Baal seemed to get more restless every night. Often she would wake to find him sitting in the darkness, his eyes blazing crimson, tinkering with his crossbows. The one time she had asked him what was troubling him, he had gotten up and left without a word. She did not ask again.

Now, the in daylight (and it was so much _brighter _here in the desert, as if the sun had doubled in strength) Saiya could see the shadowed skin beneath his eyes, the bloodshot corneas and general aura of weariness. If she were being honest, half the reason she was insisting on this preparatory exercise was that she knew he needed more rest.

"Just try it," she wheedled, patting her lap invitingly. With a coarse sigh, Baal lay down and placed his head in the hollow formed by her crossed legs. He looked up at her from under the fringe of black hair covering her eyes and said, "There. Now what?"

"Close your eyes," Saiya instructed. "Breathe deep and slow. Let your muscles go limp. For now, even if you can't really sleep, at least pretend that you are."

Baal folded his hands over his stomach and let his lashes brush his cheek, a frown of concentration clouding his features. Saiya almost chuckled at the sight of him trying so hard to do something that required a complete lack of effort, but she held the laughter in. It would only offend him. Instead she smoothed a hand over his forehead, stroking away the faint lines that gathered there like strands of a spider's web. She kept up the repetitive motion, which was as soothing for her as she hoped it was for him.

It was just over twenty days since she had left New Tristram, but already the town and its occupants were a distant, shining memory to her, swept away by the whirlwind of everyday life on the road. The sea voyage had been the worst thing she had ever experienced: endless hours of nausea, trapped like a caged bird inside a tiny wooden room that never remained still. On the rare occasion that she made it up on deck, all that awaited her was bleak grey water stretching out of sight on all sides. No matter how much reassurance her companions and the captain gave her that they were on course and making good time, she couldn't shake the terrible fear that the land had been swallowed up by the gnawing waves, and they would be afloat forever. Every night, she dreamed of falling overboard and watching the ship dwindle in the distance while she swam futilely after it.

She'd been ridiculously happy to see the first shadows of a landmass on the horizon, practically dancing down the gangplank as soon as the ship had docked. The city where they disembarked, Gea Kul, was the antithesis of sullen and grimy Antham: buildings of pale sandstone, twisting, intricate towers, and perfumed gardens that spread out for miles. The people were prosperously dressed and smiled often. As the group wandered down the market street, a fat man emerged from a curtained booth, pressed a red fruit into Saiya's hand and uttered a brief phrase in Kehjistani, which Baal obligingly translated for her. _A sweet gift for the sweet young lady. _

"He's hoping that you'll buy something from his stand," the Hunter added in an undertone. Saiya promptly purchased a lightweight blue scarf.

The caravan that they hired consisted of nine roomy wagons (and a tenth reserved purely for supplies), drawn by the weirdest creatures that Saiya had ever seen. Round, compact bodies perched unsteadily on spindly legs, flat cloven hooves like pigs' feet, a long flexible neck capped by a small head wearing an expression of perpetual bemusement. Most notable was the single flabby hump atop every beast's back. Baal told her that they were called _camels, _and not to get to close to them because they were ornery and liked to spit.

Amid general surprise, Lyndon decided to accompany them as far as Caldeum, though he spent most of his time alone – partly by choice, and partly because he was not well-liked among the party. Baal was suspicious of him, Caesar regarded him with obvious distaste, Kormac couldn't stand him, and Leah was reserved at best. Only Saiya (who was grateful for his intervention at the docks), Najmah (who got along with everyone), and, oddly enough, Ghor would tolerate his company for more than a few brief moments.

As with any diverse gathering of humanity, disputes and tensions were inevitable, but for sanity's sake they soon learned to keep order. Baal and Caesar ignored each other completely and thus avoided all conflict. It was hard to tell what the wizard thought, if anything, about the fledgling relationship between Baal and Saiya, but he never remarked on it or showed any signs of discontent with his own lot. He remained as courteous to Saiya as ever, though he no longer flirted or showed her any special attention.

In fact, the young monk reflected, it was Baal himself who had been the largest cause of stress over the past several weeks. She had known his tendency to alternate between warmth and indifference, but she had anticipated that that sort of hot-and-cold behavior would come to an end once they were officially lovers. It had not. If anything, his defensive armor had grown even more difficult to pierce. It wasn't that she was unhappy, she told herself, but she was a little bit mystified. One of the most puzzling things was his refusal to engage in any sexual activity beyond (admittedly ardent) kissing. She _knew _that he found her attractive enough – his own body gave that away, no matter how much he tried to conceal it – but he always stopped short of taking the next step. She had tried to touch him once, in the heat of the moment, and he caught her wrist in a grip that was almost painful. He apologized later, but offered no explanation.

And so she was enjoying having him here, dozing in her lap, where she could stroke his forehead and study him without fear of making him nervous. _He's like a wild, wounded animal, _she thought. _He wants to be healed, to be cared for, but he can't bring himself to accept it. _

There was a flurry of voices outside the wagon, and Baal roused himself with a start, jolting upright. A moment later Leah stuck her head through the flap of canvas that served as the door. There was dust caking her cheeks and hair, but she was grinning.

"We're within sight of the city gates," she announced. "Caldeum at last! About time too, I say. Oops … am I intruding?"

"No," said Saiya, at the same time that Baal said, with a touch of sarcasm, "Yes. I was learning how to take a nap."

Leah stared uncomprehendingly at him. "I just thought you might want to know that we've arrived."

"Thanks," Saiya said. The other girl nodded and backed out, pulling the canvas flap closed behind her. Saiya frowned at Baal, who was absently mussing his hair and yawning.

"You could be a little friendlier, you know, especially since we're going to be traveling together for a while," she remarked.

"I'm not being unfriendly," he protested. "If I was, I wouldn't have fallen asleep in your lap."

Saiya snorted. "I'm talking about Leah, not me. The others as well, for that matter. It wouldn't kill you to be nice for a change."

"What's this really about?" he asked. "Has the mage been whining to you again?"

Saiya gave up. "How did you sleep?" she asked slyly.

"Passably," he shrugged, but there was a glimmer in his eye that gave away his good humor. Saiya beamed at him, and squeaked in surprise as he swooped in to kiss her. Her heart flip-flopped in her chest, as it always did when he unexpectedly demonstrated his affection.

"Shall we?" said the Hunter, sweeping an open hand towards the door.

She scooted past him, crawling on all fours to avoid scraping her head on the low ceiling. Emerging onto the narrow footboard, she held her breath to avoid inhaling the cloud of dust and sand that was kicked up by the wheels and the churning hooves of the camels. She stood precariously, one hand clenching the porch bracket for balance, and gazed out across the blinding expanse of desert. Theirs was the foremost wagon, save one, so she had an unhindered view. The city of Caldeum loomed on the road ahead, the shadow of the great wall stretching out to meet them. The gate itself was twenty feet of solid bronze, ingrained with jewels and intricate veins of precious metals. Above it, the sheer wall rose another thirty feet, crowned with battlements. The sun glanced off the pale sandstone and turned it to gold.

"It's beautiful," Saiya whispered, completely awed.

"Not for nothing do they call it the Jewel of the Desert," said Leah, who was walking next to the wagon. Her expression grew regretful for a moment. "Uncle Deckard loved this place," she murmured. "If only he could be here to see it again."

As always when Deckard Cain's name was mentioned, Saiya felt the harsh sting of guilt, the ugly echo of a memory: _I killed him. I was responsible. If not for me, he _would _be here._

"I grew up here, you know," Leah continued. Her voice was hard, her eyes unhappy.

Saiya glanced at her in astonishment. "I had no idea! You never mentioned your childhood." _And I never asked, _she thought. _I was too busy worrying that Baal had romantic feelings for her to try to make friends. What a fool I am. _

"I don't like to talk about it," Leah said. "It wasn't the happiest time in my life. I was raised by a woman named Gillian who did as well as she could, but never pretended to be my real mother. We lived in poverty, which only grew worse as Gillian's mind began to deteriorate. She was little more than a raving lunatic by the time that Uncle Deckard found us. I wonder where she is now."

The wagon ground to a halt as they arrived in front of the gates. A tall soldier with arrogant, pitiless eyes and a cruel set to his mouth came striding forward and held out a hand. The caravan driver, Azam, dismounted from his seat and presented the bundle of papers that he had already prepared. The soldier paged through them, making a show of inspecting every document, and the twist of his lips as he returned them spoke of disappointment. Clearly he had hoped for something to be out of order.

Looking up at the walls, he raised a hand in a curt gesture. The massive gates swung open with the sound of a thousand gears turning in tandem. Azam clucked persuasively to his camels, and the caravan proceeded into the city. There was a stable nearby, where they came to a second and more permanent halt.

"Have everything?" asked Baal, coming up from behind. His hand hovered at the small of her back: not quite touching her, but close enough to be felt. "We won't be coming back."

Saiya nodded. The few belongings that were left to her were all on her person: her clothes, her brass knuckles, Leena's hand mirror, and the banner made for her by the people of New Tristram. Baal traveled light as well, and the raven rode proudly on his shoulder. Its wing had fully healed, and though it never seemed to tire of soaring gracefully through the sky, it always returned to the Hunter, who had apparently won its loyalty. He had named it Gawahir, meaning _jewel_, on account of its fascination with baubles and trinkets.

Baal jumped down from the footboard of the wagon, landing gracefully, and reached up to help Saiya dismount as if she were a highborn lady. Coming around the side of the wagon, they were joined by Caesar, Ghor, and Kormac. Najmah trailed in the rear, moving with the slow, stumbling gait of a sleepwalker.

"So," said the wizard, stretching like a cat, "here we are at last. It's been years since I visited this part of the world." He looked around with curiosity, observing, "It looks much the same, but the air is different. Not to welcoming as before."

"That soldier who granted us entrance was anything but welcoming, that's for sure," said Kormac, shaking his head. "He looked about ready to strangle poor Azam. I don't understand; don't they _want _travelers to visit?"

"A great evil dwells here," said Ghor. "I can sense it, coiled like a serpent about to strike. Beneath the veneer of this city lies a wasteland of stars and green mist. We must be wary."

Saiya felt a shiver run up her spine despite the heat of the day. She did not quite understand what the _sangoma _meant, but she didn't like the sound of it. And she too could feel a malignant presence lurking in the shadows, quite at odd with the glorious, sun-baked surroundings.

"I can smell no demons," Baal said doubtfully.

"They are well hidden," Ghor replied.

Azam approached them, rubbing his hands and smiling a fixed smile, and the whole group fell silent. They had not revealed their motive in visiting Caldeum to anyone who had aided them on their journey: not the brave captain of the Black Falcon (who to Saiya's immense surprise had been a woman), not the affable caravan driver. It was not that they didn't trust him, for he seemed quite the honest professional, but they all agreed that the nature of their mission was best kept a secret. It was a rare moment when Baal and Caesar did not argue over a decision, and Saiya treasured it, as well as the identical bitter looks on both their faces when they realized they were in concurrence.

"Well, my friends," said Azam, "I will be glad now to accept the payment I am owed, for the fees have risen yet again since last I came this way."

Leah had collected the money from each of them, paying Najmah's portion out of her own funds, and now she handed over a small leather bag nearly splitting its seam with gold. Azam counted it out into his palm and frowned.

"Miss, you have overpaid by five dracham," he said.

"Consider it an advance for the next time we need your services," Leah said. Comprehension dawned on the man's face, and he grinned.

"Miss, I would be honored to serve you again. Farewell, my friends, and may good fortune light your path." He departed to see about stabling his camels while the goods he had carted from Gea Kul were unloaded by a steady stream of workers.

"Where's Lyndon?" Saiya asked suddenly. Fixated as they all were on the strange menace of the city, the rogue's absence had gone unnoticed. _I hope he didn't sneak off without at least saying goodbye to me, _she thought.

Leah wrinkled her nose. "I spoke to him this morning. He said he had some 'business' to attend to in the city, and that we could find him later – if he wanted to be found."

"Good riddance, I say," grumbled Kormac. "That man's a viper. He'll greet you with one hand while the other rummages in your pocket." Catching Saiya's reproachful look, he added, "I don't discount that his protection of you was noble, _Schwesterchen, _but I'm not sure how noble his _intentions _were. It seems to me that he acted chiefly in his own interest."

"It's a moot point," Baal interjected before Saiya could jump to Lyndon's defense. "What he did was good, regardless of the reason, and he is not accountable to us. I wish him well, though I doubt we shall see him again."

There was a moment of silence. Then Saiya said, "So, now that we're here … what do we do?"

"We should separate," Caesar suggested. "Divide and conquer, right? Ghor and I will search for temporary lodgings."

"Baal and I can take care of getting food and any other supplies we need," said Saiya.

Leah nodded. "Right. I've got someone I want to talk to. We used to be friends. If anyone knows what's going on around here, he will. Najmah, you should come with me."

"I'll go as well," Kormac offered. "You might need a bodyguard."

"It's decided then," said the wizard. "We'll meet back here in, shall we say, three hours?"

"Keep your eyes and ears open, everyone," instructed Baal. "If you hear anything suspicious, try to listen without attracting any attention. Don't ask open questions, but glean what information you can. The better informed we are, the more of a chance we'll have of stopping whatever evil is afoot here."

With that in mind, the group fractured and set out in separate directions: Caesar and Ghor along the great wall to the east, where most of the hostels and inns were located; Leah, Najmah, and the Templar into the inner city in search of Leah's contact; and Baal and Saiya to the bazaar. The young monk was speechless, captivated by a thousand different sounds and sights and smells, each one of them utterly foreign to her. She followed at Baal's heels like a lost puppy as he wended his way expertly between the stalls, ignoring some of the merchants who called out to them and casually greeting others in Kehjistani. Sometimes they stopped to purchase special items that their companions had requested – paper, ink, and quills for Leah, a variety of alchemical ingredients for Ghor, a pocket knife for Kormac, and new gloves for the wizard, whose old ones were starting to develop holes. Saiya had to intervene with the last item on the list, as Baal gleefully selected the largest and clunkiest gauntlets he could find. She forced him to put them back and instead picked out a pair made of silk-lined kid leather, soft and flexible, but with lightweight bracers attached to protect the wearer's forearms.

As Baal was haggling with a fruit seller over the price of a bag of dates, two soldiers garbed in red hauberks strode past. They were speaking in Kehjistani, but one word jumped, unmistakable in any language, caught Saiya's ear: _Maghda. _She nudged Baal and jerked her head in the soldiers' direction when he turned to look at her. After listening for a moment, he grabbed her hand and led her after the pair, with the merchant yelling after them, "Wait! You have not heard my final offer! I will go down to half a dracham for two bags!"

"What are they saying?" Saiya whispered as they followed the soldiers towards the southern edge of the market square.

"They're discussing the influx of refugees to the city," Baal replied, "and how difficult it is to find room for them all. Apparently there is tension growing between the refugees and Caldeum's citizens, and the guards have their hands busy preventing an all-out war."

The crowd thinned suddenly, and Baal stopped dead in his tracks. Peering past him, Saiya caught her breath in a gasp of pity and dismay. Crammed into an alley between two towering buildings was a mass of tents packed so closely together that the sides touched. The ground was churned to mud, from which arose the cloying reek of urine. Flies swarmed in clouds; children with matted hair ran naked through the filth. Adult men and women, so thin that each bone showed in bas-relief against their stretched skin, squatted in tent entrances. There was a general feeling of oppression and despair, so removed from the vibrant bazaar not twenty feet away.

"The refugees," Saiya murmured. "They look so hungry. Why does no one help them? Surely there is plenty of food here." She thought of her own pack, stuffed full of bread and cheese, cured meat and a variety of fruits and vegetables, and wondered how many people the contents would feed.

Baal approached a woman wearing the same uniform as the two soldiers. _"Salam," _he said. _"Bu insanlar burada ne mene deye bilersiniz?" _

The woman, whose imposing height was further increased by a pair of thick-soled steel boots, looked down at him and said, _"Sen kimsen?" _Her voice was clear and ringing, like a bell, and not overly warm.

"_Men yalniz bir seyyah Ben," _replied Baal. _"Siz suala cavab gedir?" _

"You look Kehjistani," said the woman, switching abruptly and fluidly to Khanduran. "But your accent is off. Been speaking with _xarici _too long, hey?"

"You're very perceptive for a guard," Baal said. There was admiration in his tone, as well as annoyance.

"I am no guard," the woman sneered. "Show some respect, boy. You are addressing Asheara, Commander of the Iron Wolves."

"I've heard of you!" Saiya exclaimed. "Your mercenary company is legendary in all of Sanctuary."

"Last I heard," said the Hunter, "you had sold your allegiance permanently to the child emperor. Does he value the Wolves so little that he has you keeping watch over the peasants?"

"Someone has to," said Asheara, though her tone lacked conviction. She hesitated for a moment, then, lowering her voice, went on. "We are no longer the Imperial Guard. Emperor Hakan had us replaced with his own men two months ago. I have not been allowed to enter his presence since, though I have requested an audience several times." She sighed, and the impassive wall of her face seemed to crumble a little, revealing a weary, concerned woman within. "The country is falling apart," she said. "A witch and her coven have taken up residence in Alcarnus, and have been slaughtering innocents in droves. You asked where these people have come from. The answer is 'everywhere'."

"We could help-" Saiya began, but Baal cut her off.

"This witch," he said. "Is her name Maghda, by any chance?"

"You are acquainted with her?" Asheara asked.

"You could say that. Our relationship is not a pleasant one. We have tracked her here from New Tristram in Khanduras. You said she is in Alcarnus? Where might that be?"

"West of here, five days trek across the desert. Three on horseback, if you can find a horse to take you. But the road is blocked: a landslide caused by the witch. You'll have to go through the Khasim Outpost. The trail markers will guide you."

"Thank you," Baal said solemnly. He turned to leave, but Asheara called, "Wait!" He looked back at her expectantly.

"You have not told me your names," she said. "I would like to know to whom I have lent my assistance."

"Pardon my rudeness," said the Hunter. "I am called Alem – I'm a mercenary myself, of sorts – and my companion is Kala."

The Commander of the Iron Wolves inclined her head. Her gray-green eyes, as clear and keen as a hawk's, glinted in recognition of the lie, but all she said was, _"Qismet siz hem de gede biler, Alem ve Kala." *_

"_Ve siz," _replied Baal.

"Why did you give her false names?" Saiya whispered to him once they were out of earshot.

The Hunter did not answer right away, but as soon as they passed a secluded corner he pulled her aside and put a hand on her shoulder, locking her gaze with his own. "Listen well, Saiya," he said, "this is not like the places you are accustomed to. The people here cannot be trusted easily, and you must guard your mouth and your purse with equal awareness. And you _cannot _slip up and call me Baal in anyone's hearing. An alias for you is a precaution, but for me it is a necessity, because in these parts a person bearing my name is likely to be killed outright."

"So I should call you Alem?" she inquired. "And I am Kala. What of the others?"

"The mage," said Baal grudgingly, "should be clever enough to keep himself safe. Ghor, too, I should imagine. Leah and Najmah and Kormac are all innocuous enough. I doubt anyone will trouble them. It's mostly us half-children that I'm worried about. If word of our Nephalem blood gets out …"

"Why should it?" said Saiya. "In New Tristram, no one cared."

"In New Tristram, no one understood the significance of the power we wield. But there are those here who would try to control that power, or, failing that, snuff it out." His unique eyes lost their light, becoming deep, black wells of anguish. "Trust me, I know."

Impulsively, Saiya put a hand to his cheek, and he nuzzled against it, pressing a kiss into her palm. "I'll be careful," she promised.

"Please do, _nuur il-'en,_" he said. "I cannot watch over you all the time."

After that, they returned to the bazaar to finish their shopping, and then Baal insisted on having lunch at a local tea house. They sat at a small marble table by a latticed screen grown over by creeping vines, whose large white flowers produced an enchanting scent. A fountain burbled soothingly in the background. The food was like nothing Saiya had ever tasted: a salad of exotic fruit, each bite a miraculous new flavor; a bowl of curried rice and vegetables, the fire of which was quelled by thick, sour sauce called _yoghurt_; flat bread and stuffed grape leaves and triangular desert cakes made of ground nuts held together with honey and sandwiched between sheets of dough as thin as paper. Baal watched her eat with a grin that grew with each sound of enjoyment she made. When they were finished, he ordered two _coffees_, which to Saiya's surprise was a drink. It was a rich brown, nearly black, in color, and steaming hot. She was disinclined to try it, but the Hunter finally convinced her. It was very bitter and earthy, and at first she found it unpalatable, but as she continued to sip she decided that it wasn't so bad.

"Don't finish it," Baal warned her, a glint of amusement in his eye. "Leave the last bit in the bottom of the cup."

"Why?" Saiya asked, but he just winked at her. Her question was answered soon enough when she disregarded his advice and wound up with a mouthful of potent, gritty mud. She swallowed it, twisting her face in a grimace. Baal laughed.

"That's why."

"Why would anyone want to drink this horrible stuff?" she demanded as the Hunter paid their bill (she offered to contribute, but he wouldn't hear of it).

"You'll see," Baal said cryptically.

As they started back towards the rendezvous point, Saiya was startled to feel raw energy coursing like quicksilver through her veins. Her heart rate increased as though she was in a fight, and every movement she made seemed unusually quick and sharp. It was slightly unnerving, but exhilarating at the same time. Baal noticed the extra bounce in her step and remarked, "You're feeling it, then."

"Is that what _coffee _does?" she asked. "It's incredible!"

"Yeah," he said, "it's great for waking up first thing in the morning. Just don't drink it before you go to bed, or you'll never get to sleep. If there's one thing I've missed most about my homeland, it's _coffee_."

"I'm not going to feel sick later, am I?" she said worriedly, suddenly recalling the terrible headache and nausea she had suffered the day after she and Baal had gotten drunk together.

He shook his head. "No. You might feel a bit more tired than usual, but that's all."

Leah, Najmah, and Kormac were already waiting for them when they arrived back at the stables. The girl had obviously been crying, though no emotion seeped through the steely mask of her face. Najmah sat close beside her with an arm around her shoulders, while Kormac stared holes in the ground.

"Bad news?" Baal asked gently.

"He's dead," Leah answered without preamble. She laced her fragile fingers together to form a pale net. "Only two weeks ago, during one of the riots. He was right in the middle of the fighting, shouting for people to calm down and talk things through. No one knows whether it was a soldier or a refugee who struck the blow that killed him."

"I'm sorry," said the Hunter.

Her smile was crooked and grim. "It's the way he would have wanted to die. Anyway, did you all have any luck?"

"More than we hoped for," he said, and told her about the conversation with Asheara and the information they had gleaned. Caesar and Ghor returned just as he was finishing the tale, and Saiya bullied him into repeating it for their benefit.

"I think we should speak with this child emperor if we can," the wizard opined. "He might be able to give us more information."

"Maghda should be our first priority," argued Kormac. "We know where to find her."

"Look how well that turned out last time," Caesar said heatedly. "If we can gain the support of Hakan and his Imperial Guard, we could storm Alcarnus and eliminate Maghda and her coven once and for all."

"We can't afford to waste time on politics!" exclaimed the Templar. "Every minute that we hesitate, those bastards are ending more innocent lives."

"Calm down, everyone," Saiya interjected before tempers could rise any further. "Let's put it to a vote. Who's in favor of staying here in Caldeum and trying to speak with the emperor?"

Caesar's hand leaped into the air, followed by Leah and Ghor.

"Alright," said the young monk. "Now, who thinks we should go after Maghda now?"

Kormac and Baal raised their hands. After a moment of thought, she added her own vote to theirs. Both sides had valid points, she felt, but the most important thing in her mind was preventing any more people from having to live like those poor, filthy refugees.

Only Najmah did not voice an opinion. They all turned to look at him, and he slowly shook his head. "I believe both courses of action are equally vital," he said. "I cannot put one above the other."

"So, let's split up," said Leah. "That seems like the obvious solution. Caesar, Ghor, and I will stay here, and Baal, Saiya, and Kormac can follow the witch."

Baal nodded. "That could work. Do you think you can actually get into the palace? Asheara said that Hakan will see nobody, not even his most trusted allies."

"I know a way," she said confidently.

"Excellent. Then we'll begin tomorrow morning." He turned to Caesar. "Where are we staying for the night."

The wizard rubbed the back of his neck. "Ah. Well. About that …"

"You couldn't find a place, could you."

"Not for lack of trying!" Caesar protested. "Believe me, we went into every single building that advertised lodging, including one that I'm fairly sure was a brothel. They all had the same answer: no room."

"Well, we have to stay somewhere," said Kormac. "We can hardly sleep on the street."

"What about the caravan?" Saiya suggested. "Perhaps Azam would be willing to allow us to stay one more night."

At that moment, shouting broke out across the courtyard. One of the soldiers standing by the gate made a grab for a raggedy child, who evaded his lunge and scampered across the dusty ground, heading right towards them with the man in hot pursuit. Saiya caught a flash of blue eyes wide with panic before the youngster dove into their midst. She and Baal stepped forward simultaneously to block the soldier's path.

"What's going on here?" demanded the Hunter in a voice of steel.

"That little brat stole a purse from me," the soldier snarled.

"I didn't!" wailed the child, a girl of about eleven. She was barefoot and her dress was full of holes. Her fair, freckled cheeks glistened with tears.

"Don't lie, you sewer-rat. I saw you!" The man tried to push forward impatiently, but Baal stopped him with a firm hand on his chest. Beside him, Saiya slipped on her brass knuckles and tapped them together threateningly.

Caesar crouched so his face was level with the girl's. "Did you take the money, child?" he asked.

The girl shook her head vehemently, sending wisps of blonde hair flying over her face.

"If you did," Caesar pressed, "give it back and we'll make sure you aren't harmed."

"I _didn't_,truly." She held out empty hands, and her eyes, as round and innocent as the moon, stared at him pleadingly.

"You'd better go," Baal growled to the soldier, with a pointed glare.

"You are deceived, _hezerat_," the man said bitterly. "She is a notorious thief. This is not the first time, but it will be the last." He spun and strode away, armor clanking.

When he was out of earshot, Baal said, "You play a dangerous game, kid. I hope you know what you're doing."

"What are you talking about, Baal?" Saiya asked. "She's innocent, isn't she?"

The girl they had just saved surprised her by bursting out in a giggle. She smudged the tear tracks from her cheeks with her sleeve and grinned. One of her front teeth was missing.

"Thanks!" she said to the Hunter "I didn't think you were taken in, but you helped me anyway."

"_Sicoval seref," _he said. The girl's expression changed to one of respect, mingled with disbelief, and she glanced him over.

"_You? _A runner?"

"Years ago," he replied. "Where'd you stash the goods?"

Quick as a wink, the girl's hand shot out and fished a leather bag out of the robes of a very surprised Caesar. Smiling cheekily at the wizard's indignant flush, she jingled it. Baal laughed.

"Good work, kid. What's your name?"

"You first," she insisted.

Several eyebrows were raised as Baal introduced himself by his new alias. He continued down the list, calling Saiya 'Kala' as before. Ghor was dubbed 'Ghada', Leah became 'Fahima', and Kormac changed to 'Haidar'. He gave Caesar's name as 'Homaar', and by the smirk when he said it and the child's answering titter, Saiya guessed it was unflattering. Only Najmah stayed as he was, since his real name was still unknown.

When Baal was finished, the girl nodded and said, "Nice to meet you all. I'm Squirt. Steal from me and I'll make you regret it, but if you're nice, you can be my friends."

Caesar heaved a weary sigh. "This is all very well and good, but we have more important things to do than befriending street urchins."

"Things like finding a place to stay for the night?" inquired Squirt. When they glanced sharply at her, she shrugged and said, "I heard you talking. So what? I know a place, if you're willing to trust me."

The wizard snorted. "After what you pulled? I think not."

"Like we have any better options," Baal snapped. "What place is this, Squirt?"

"I call it the Hidden Camp, but it doesn't really have a name," she replied. "It's up on the cliffs above the city. There's a secret pathway that only the ones who know about could ever find. I can show you, but you have to take oaths of silence never to tell of the Camp's location."

"How do you know _we _can be trusted?" Kormac asked gruffly.

"You protected me from the guard," said Squirt, as if it was the simplest thing in the world – and to her, Saiya thought, perhaps it was. Furrowing her brow, she added, "Bad folks wouldn't have done that."

"I think we should accept this offer," the young monk declared. "It'll be dark in a couple of hours and we have to go somewhere."

"I agree," Leah said. Kormac nodded as well. In fact, only Caesar looked displeased about the idea.

"Come on, then," said Squirt, with a winning smile. "Come and meet _my _people."

* * *

_* Baal's conversation with Asheara goes as follows:_

_Baal: "Hello. Can you tell me why these people are here?"_

_Asheara: "Who are you?"_

_Baal: "Just a traveler. Are you going to answer the question?"_

_* Xarici means 'foreigners'._

_* Asheara said: "Good fortune go with you, Alem and Kala." Baal answered: "And with you."_

_* Hezerat is a general word for 'gentlemen' or 'good people'_

_* The phrase Baal used means 'rat's honor' - a sort of thieves' code._


	2. 2 - Mirages

**Amor Vincit Omnia**

**(Love Conquers All)**

_**Part Two: The Fragile Heart**_

* * *

_"No one jailed us_  
_Haphazard hearts took no sure stance_  
_Unseen blood made no sudden movements_  
_Our hands guided themselves_  
_No voice was raised_  
_And no song was sung." _  
_\- The Castanets_  
_"No Voice was Raised" _

* * *

**Okay, this story is going to earn its M rating a little sooner than I had expected. So _you_, dear readers, can expect some fireworks in the later part of this chapter. Hope you all enjoy! I would really love some feedback about it, considering that I have never written a love scene before. *.*  
**

* * *

Chapter Two: Mirages

It took them a little over two hours to reach the Hidden Camp. The first leg of the journey involved cutting directly through the city from the South Gate, where they had entered, to the East Gate. After that, there was a brief trek through the brushy area at the base of the cliff, across several dry streambeds, and then a grueling uphill climb that left them all sweating and exhausted. When the path finally leveled out, they stared around in disbelief. The dusty ground and jagged rocks bore not a hint of human habitation.

"There's nothing here," Caesar said at last.

"Think again," replied their diminutive guide. She brushed aside a clump of tall grass to reveal a narrow cleft, barely wide enough to fit one person, winding back into the rock. Baal followed after her as she stepped into it, with Saiya on his heels. The others trailed behind, though Kormac had to turn sideways to accommodate his broad shoulders.

"Here we are," said Squirt, after a few minutes. "Told you it was hard to find."

Saiya couldn't believe her eyes. The camp had appeared seemingly out of nowhere: a dozen tents and a few shacks cobbled together from discarded boards, a few horses and camels on picket lines, a campfire pit with a massive cauldron hanging over it, a small, sparse garden and a herd of goats, guarded by a single scruffy hound – everything that a small community needed to thrive. And thrive they had. Men, women, and children of all ages wandered around, some of them with purpose and others aimless. They were mostly Kehjistani, though Saiya spotted a family of pale-skinned Khandurans, and a wizened man who she thought might be umbaru. Despite the diversity, they all had one thing in common; every single one carried a weapon.

A thin, sour-faced woman sharpening a knife glanced up and saw the newcomers. She got to her feet and came towards them at a leisurely pace. Saiya couldn't help but notice that she kept the knife in her hand.

"_Bu ableh kimlerdir?" _she asked Squirt.

"Mind what you say, I'tidal," said the girl. "They speak _arabi_."

The woman grunted. Her hooded eyes passed over each member of the group in turn before drifting back to Baal, who was in front. "Who are you?" she said in heavily accented Khanduran. "What do you want here?"

"My name is Alem, _xanim_," said Baal. "My friends and I seek shelter, and we are willing to pay for it."

Another grunt. Her face, as tight as a sprung trap, gave nothing away. "I'm sure you would. And who would pay to know your whereabouts, I wonder?"

Baal's sharp canines flashed as he grinned at her. "The same people, no doubt, who would pay to know _yours_. I know a _didergin _when I see one, my lady."

I'tidal flinched as though he had reached out and slapped her. She fixed a burning gaze on Squirt and muttered, "You should not have brought them here. If our cause fails because of them, I will hold you responsible." She stalked away with the wounded grace of a cat whose tail has been pulled.

Squirt did not seem in the least bit bothered by the woman's hostility. With a cheerful smile, she said, "Come on. I'll show you where you can bed down, and then you can take a look at my wares."

"Your wares?" Saiya asked as the girl led them towards the back of the camp, where a number of bedrolls were laid out on the bare earth beneath an overhang of stone.

Squirt nodded. "I'm a merchant by trade. My prices are high, but worthwhile – if you can afford them."

"And the legitimacy of the goods you sell?" inquired the wizard dryly.

"Well, I wouldn't openly wear the Stone of Jordan in the Imperial Palace, or ask a blacksmith in the city to craft any armor from the plans I sell," she said. "But for the most part it's all stuff that I find lying around, unused."

"By which she means she takes it off dead bodies!" cackled the umbaru man as they passed by his bedroll. Squirt made a hand gesture that no child ought to know, but the man only laughed harder. His wheezing chuckles eventually morphed into an ugly cough, and he bent over, clutching his chest in pain. Squirt kept walking without looking back, her small shoulders stiff and straight.

"Here you go," she said at last, indicating a spot some ways away from the main camp. "No one should bother you here."

She stayed while they staked out their sleeping area (Saiya was both touched and amused to note that Baal positioned his bedroll so that he was between her and the rest of the group) and afterwards when they moved to the bonfire to prepare their food, she hovered around them like a bee around a flower.

It was Saiya's turn to cook, and she boiled rice with smoked fish and sweet potatoes added in for flavor. On the side she sliced up one of the fruits they had purchased at the bazaar, a large, cumbersome thing with a rind like crocodile skin and a mass of spiky leaves on top. The inside was bright gold and juicy, with a hard, fibrous core, and had a tangy flavor. Squirt watched her every move with famished eyes, and by the time the meal was ready to serve, Saiya couldn't take it any more. She filled an extra bowl and handed it to the child.

"Here you go," she said. "Your payment for bringing us all the way up here."

Squirt looked from her to the steaming rice and back again with an expression of joyful disbelief. "You really mean it?" she asked. "I can eat this?"

The young monk nodded. "Better do it now before it gets cold."

She needed no further encouragement. Forgoing any sort of utensil, she scooped up handfuls of rice with her fingers and shoveled them into her mouth until her cheeks looked like a chipmunk's, chewing noisily and blissfully. Saiya's instinctive smile at the sight of someone enjoying her food was tempered by the suspicion that it had been some time since the child had eaten a proper meal.

The sun was setting by the time the dishes had been scoured clean, and the weary adventurers were more than happy to climb into their bedrolls. No one from the camp had spoken to them since their arrival, but the atmosphere was thick with tension, and more than one of the group slept with their weapons close at hand.

Saiya woke well before dawn and meditated for half an hour before visiting one of the latrine tents on the outskirts of the camp to bathe. It took her some time to work out the complex system: a lever brought water from the well pumping through a copper pipe that poured it out at head-height like a miniature waterfall. The runoff was channeled through a stone trench in the floor and collected to serve as 'waste water' for the animals or the garden.

Satisfactorily clean, she dressed and returned to the camp, where Najmah was frying up the remnants of their dinner with some _naan _bread. He had also made some coffee, which Saiya accepted with enthusiasm, enjoying the bitter burn much more than she had the previous day. Everyone was up except – strangely – Baal, who still slumbered fitfully. Saiya let him rest until breakfast was ready, whereupon she crouched next to him and put a gentle hand on his shoulder, murmuring, "Rise and shine."

His reaction was startling. With a speed she hadn't seen in him since their first meeting by the river, he bolted upright and had her pinned to the ground before she could cry out, the razor edge of his hunting knife pressed to her throat. His teeth were bared in a snarl, his eyes wide and completely crimson. Saiya held perfectly still, not daring to speak or even breathe. A quick sideways flicker of her eyes showed her that their companions hadn't noticed her predicament.

Baal blinked several times, exhaled shakily, and stared down at the knife in his hand as though he had never seen it before. Then he glanced at Saiya's frozen features and the look on his face changed to one of horror. He scrambled off of her and sat down hard, hurling the knife away into the bushes.

"I'm so sorry!" he gasped. "Saiya, I didn't mean to - to - I didn't know what I was doing! I'd never-"

She sat up slowly, brushing her thumb along the smooth skin of her neck where his blade had rested. There was not even a scratch, though she could still feel the cold kiss of the metal. Baal was watching her with stricken eyes.

"It's all right," she said.

He lowered his gaze. "No, it's not. I hurt you … _you_, who means everything to me. Because for one stupid moment, I wasn't in control."

"I'm not hurt. See?" Taking his hand, Saiya guided it to her throat, where his fingers stroked almost involuntarily across her bare flesh.

"But you could have been," he whispered – more to himself than to her, she suspected. His mouth twisted in a pained grimace.

"What caused you to react like that?" asked Saiya. "Was it just being suddenly woken?"

Baal hesitated. "No. I was … dreaming. Remembering." He sighed, looking around with a lost expression. "It's this place. Being here, it makes me think of things I'd rather forget."

Saiya remembered the shocked respect in Squirt's voice: _"You? A runner?" _She didn't know what a 'runner' might be, but it sounded dangerous and difficult. Briefly, she considered asking him, but decided against it. When he felt the time was right, he would tell her.

Instead, she placed her hand in his and squeezed in wordless support. They stayed like that until Caesar roused them by sarcastically inquiring whether they would like their breakfast in bed.

After eating, they gathered together for one last discussion of strategy before parting ways. Leah and Caesar were still determined to gain access to the Emperor's court, and Leah outlined a route through the city sewer system that would eject them just inside the palace gates.

"And if Hakan is dead, or a prisoner, or will not listen to reason?" Baal asked. "What will you do then?"

"You think he might be dead?" Leah exclaimed.

The Hunter shrugged. "It's a possibility. No one outside the palace has seen him in two months. If I were you, I'd be careful."

"We'll take care of her," said Caesar. The expression on Baal's face made no secret of how inconsequential he deemed the wizard's service, but he said nothing.

Kormac brought out a map that had been loaned to him by one of the men in camp. Spreading it out on the sand with a rock at each corner to pin it down, he traced the road to Alcarnus with his forefinger.

"It's a long ways," he said. "We don't have the time or resources to acquire better transport, so we'll have to hoof it."

"We've traveled further," Saiya remarked.

"Yes," said Caesar, "but not through the high desert. Heatstroke, dehydration, sandstorms, poisonous insects … need I go on? You'll be lucky if you make it to Maghda."

"Couldn't you warp us there?" Kormac asked him.

"I'm afraid not," he replied. "Too far, and I don't know the terrain. I'd be likely to put us in a mountain, or drop us down some godsforsaken hole in the ground."

"You forget that I was born in these parts, mage," said Baal. "I know all the dangers of the desert, and its secrets, too. We'll get there alright. It's fighting the bitch that concerns me." He glanced sideways at Ghor, who was staring into the fire. "Are you sure you won't come with us, _sangoma_? A magic user like yourself would be quite an asset."

She shook her head, though there was regret on her face. "Caesar and Leah will need my help. There is great evil here."

"Well then." He got to his feet, fastening his cloak and slinging his crossbows over his shoulder. "Let's get moving."

Saiya said her goodbyes, hugging Ghor and Leah and offering an awkward handshake to Caesar. She'd had barely any physical contact with the wizard since she and Baal had agreed to give their relationship a chance to grow. Sometimes, when the Hunter was especially distant, she found herself missing his casual flirtations. Caesar, she was sure, would not be so loath to take her to bed.

Baal wasted no time in setting out, and he walked as quickly as if all the demons of hell were hot on his heels. Saiya and Kormac (along with Najmah, who surprisingly had chosen to join them) were hard-pressed to keep up with him.

They stopped briefly in Caldeum to acquire some necessities for their journey into the desert. Headscarves, to protect their faces from sand and sun, a few extra flasks of water, and a map and compass to help guide their way, though the latter hardly seemed necessary, as the road lay straight and bare as bones under the metallic sky. The sun was barely past the horizon, but already heat waves shimmered on the sand like dancing spirits.

Travelers were plentiful in the first few miles outside the walls, but they were all heading in the same direction – towards the city. Some were merchants and farmers carting their wares to the marketplace, others were Iron Wolves on patrol, easily identified by their red hauberks. Once they passed by a group of refugees, many of whom were wounded.

After several hours, however, the flow of traffic died out. The landscape grew steadily more inhospitable: farmland turning into dunes of sand and homesteads into fire-gutted shells, long abandoned. They stopped in one of these for lunch, and though the damage looked recent, Saiya marveled at the buildup of sand and debris. It was, she thought, as though the desert was consuming any traces of human presence, gobbling it up and spitting out the bones.

Speaking of bones, there were a lot. Whole skeletons, sometimes, lying where they had fallen by the roadside, picked clean by scavengers and bleached by the relentless sun. Most were animal in nature, oxen or camel, and even the odd horse or dog, but there were a few human ones mixed in there as well.

Eventually the road began to slope down, entering a canyon of jagged black stone. Makeshift railings lashed together with rope guarded the worst of the edges, but the way was still perilous enough.

Rounding a corner, Baal came to a sudden halt, holding out his arm. Saiya nearly walked into his back, but he didn't seem to notice.

"There's someone up ahead," he murmured.

She peered past him. A young woman was sitting in the shade of a boulder, reading a book. She was shockingly incongruous in the surroundings: skin as pale as snow, honey-colored hair tied up in a purple ribbon, a scanty outfit that left her midriff, arms, and legs open to the air. Propped up beside her was a curious staff with a large colored glass orb at the end.

"Do you think she's lost?" Saiya whispered.

Baal frowned. "I'm not sure. There's an odd smell about her – old magic, like Leah. We should be careful."

"You don't think she's an agent of Maghda, do you?" asked Kormac, tightening his hand on the grip of his spear.

"Only one way to find out," said Baal. He stepped forward resolutely, calling out, "Greetings, stranger! What brings you out this far from civilization?"

The woman calmly closed her book and rose to her feet, proving that she had already known they were there.

"If you intend to go farther, take heed," she warned. "The Coven guards these desert roads, and they will slay any who venture here."

"That does not concern us," said Baal. "We have fought them before."

Her face lit up. "Ah! Then we have a common enemy. Let me accompany you. I may be of some service."

The four of them exchanged wary glances. Kormac said, "And what, pray, can you do – if I may ask."

"The Coven has disguised their trail with illusions to prevent any from finding their secret hideaways," said the woman. "I can see through those illusions, and banish them. Without me, you will be led astray and killed."

The quiet certainty in her voice was chilling. It was not a threat; Saiya could detect no malice in her tone. But Kormac gritted his teeth and growled, "And how are we to know that _you _will not lead us astray? Are we to trust you simply because you claim to be a friend?"

"You will either trust me or you won't," she said. "Nothing I say will change that."

"How do you know _we _are to be trusted?" said Baal. "We could be supplicants of Maghda, on our way to her side."

The woman smiled serenely, reminding Saiya strangely of Ghor. "You faces tell me the truth." She pointed to each of them in turn. "Demon Hunter. Monk. Templar. And you, the most powerful, the most pure of all. You don't remember, but you will."

"Who _are_ you?" breathed Najmah. "To know that …"

"I am Eirena," she said. "Nothing more, nothing less." She stood with feet planted firmly in the sand, staff in one hand and book in the other, the picture of confidence.

"I think we should let her join us," Saiya declared. "If what she says is true, we'll need all the help we can get."

"Alright," said Baal. "Welcome, Eirena. I am Alem-"

The secret smile floated over her lips. "There is no need for deception, Hunter. I will not betray you."

Baal kept his composure, but Saiya could see from his eyes that he was shaken. "Very perceptive. Well then, you can call me Baal. This is Saiya, Kormac, and Najmah."

Eirena dropped into a curtsey. "Pleased to meet you all. Shall we be off? We have a long ways yet to go."

It was quite awkward at first. Kormac walked close behind their new ally with his weapon close at hand, plainly not ready to accept her as one of the group. Baal as well seemed unsettled, and watched the blonde woman from the corner of his eye. Saiya's intuition told her that Eirena meant them no harm, but something about her face bothered the monk. It was open and friendly, yes, the lips eager to smile and the brow free of worry lines, but there was something amiss that Saiya could not put her finger on.

The road curved steeply down now, plunging into the gully. They followed it past the wreckage of an overturned wagon and through a gap in a ruined wall where a gate had once stood. And it was there that the first ambush came.

The only warning they had was Gawahir leaping into flight from Baal's shoulder, shrieking, "Watch out below! Watch out below!" A moment later, the canyon walls exploded with sound and movement as a score of enemies leaped out of hiding. They attacked unhesitatingly, and Saiya found herself back to back with Eirena, fighting desperately to fend off a yowling creature with black fur and a feral, cat-like face. It walked upright on two legs, like a human, and was clad in rudimentary armor, but its hands ended in wicked talons, and a tail lashed angrily at its hindquarters.

Saiya blocked a swipe to her face with her forearm and delivered a swift punch that sent the thing reeling back. She slew it with a vicious kick to the chest and turned to see how Eirena was coping.

Three of the feline assailants were advancing on her, but before Saiya could jump to her aid she spun her staff in the air and slammed the base into the sand. The thick scent of rose petals wafted on the breeze, and the trio of enemies changed course and fell upon their own comrades.

"What-" Saiya gasped.

Eirena smiled at her. "Basic charm spell. Under its influence, they will do my bidding."

"What exactly _are _they?" Saiya started to ask, but two more sprang at her and she was forced to step back and parry. A crashing blow to the side of the head knocked one of them unconscious, and she got the other in her favorite neck-breaking lock, though not before it managed to score her leg with its claws. Then one of them latched onto her back and bore her to the ground. She landed hard, inhaled a cloud of dust, and began to cough uncontrollably. There was a sharp pain in her shoulder as the creature fastened its teeth into the thick muscle there.

Gathering all her strength, Saiya rolled over, pinning the beast beneath her. With her arms free, she used her elbow to pummel it mercilessly in the ribs until it released her. She scrambled up and turned to finish her adversary off, only to see that the job had already been done. A black-feathered bolt pierced the head, emerging just above one of the pointed ears.

Looking around, Saiya saw that the battle was over: a relatively easy victory. Baal (who had scaled the canyon wall to a ledge about ten feet up) was unscathed, as was Eirena. Saiya's shoulder smarted, but the wound was not deep and required no binding. Najmah's nose was bleeding where a stray blow had caught him unawares; he had a wad of cloth pressed to it.

Kormac was the worst injured – a nasty cut running the length of his unprotected forearm. He was trying unsuccessfully to bandage it with only one hand when Eirena came over, unwinding her silk sash. Without a word she knelt down and bound it tightly around the wound, tying off the ends in a neat bow. The Templar watched her work with a disconcerted look on his face.

"Thank you," he said hoarsely.

Eirena smiled up at him, and he glanced away.

"What are these things?" Saiya asked Baal. The Hunter had jumped down from his sniping spot and was walking between the black-furred corpses, occasionally nudging one with his toe.

"Lacuni," he replied. "They're the goatmen of the desert. Barbaric, aggressive, impossible to reason with – although I have heard rumors that the jungle tribes used to trade with nearby cities. It is unusual for them to be so near to civilization, though. Maghda's doing, I wonder?" He turned to look at Eirena. "You've proved your worth, I suppose. What-"

He was interrupted by a cracking sound from above. An avalanche of boulders had broken loose from the rim of the canyon and was thundering down on them. In an instant, Baal had seized Saiya by the arm and hauled her into a little pocket in the stone. Najmah was also able to take shelter in time, but Kormac and Eirena were stranded in the middle of the path, too far from either wall to reach safety before the rocks rained down around them.

"Kormac!" Saiya screamed, struggling against Baal's arms to rush out and do something, _anything_, to help her friend. The Hunter restrained her forcibly, throwing his full weight against her to keep her back. His teeth were clenched in a pained grimace, but he would not let her go.

And then it was over, the last pebbles clattering down to land ineffectually on top of the massive pile. The dust settled. There was neither sight nor sound of their buried companions.

Baal stepped back, hands falling limply to his sides as he stared in shock at the ground where, seconds ago, they had all been standing. But Saiya rushed forward, tearing rocks from the mound and throwing them aside in feverish haste. She lost her footing, stumbled, fell to her knees, and staggered upright again.

"Saiya," Baal said. "There's nothing you can do."

He sounded so calm, so unemotional, and a frayed nerve snapped within her chest. She spun and hurled the stone she held in his direction. Her aim was off, impaired by the tears that swam hotly in her vision, and the projectile bounced harmlessly off the sand several feet away.

"Help me, damn you!" she yelled at him. "Kormac's under there and we have to get to him. Help me!" Her voice broke, and she whimpered, "Help me. Please."

Najmah came to her assistance, his huge hands shifting even the heaviest rocks with ease. After a moment Baal joined in as well, working away in silence. Catching a sideways glimpse of his face, she saw that his lips were twisted and his eyes were grim. In the deep recesses of her mind, she felt bad for shouting at him, but she could not bring herself to apologize, not yet.

They had moved less than half the pile when a faint noise came from underneath. It was too muffled and indistinct to be truly heartening, but hope blossomed in Saiya's heart anyway. She put her face close to the stones and said, "Kormac? Eirena? Can you hear us?"

Her tears, this time of relief, started afresh when the Templar's voice reached her ears. "We're here. We can't move."

"Just hang in there!" she cried. "We're trying to get to you!"

Saiya renewed her assault on the heap, digging frantically through the dirt and debris with both hands. The skin on her palms and fingers was being scraped raw by the friction, but she didn't care. All that mattered was reaching the prisoners before their air supply ran out.

She rolled one last chunk out of the way and was suddenly confronted by a shimmering shield of magic. Through it she could see Kormac's back, and Eirena's face looking up at her from underneath the Templar. The shield was hers, and she was obviously expending a lot of effort to maintain it. Sweat beaded on her forehead; her eyes were glassy with concentration. The young monk recognized the look of a mage whose arcane reservoir was waning; she had seen Caesar drive himself into such a state, and she knew that if the shield failed now, the pair really would be crushed under the remainder of the stones.

She gestured urgently to Baal and Najmah, instructing them to help her enlarge the opening she had made. The shield could not be penetrated from the outside, but on her prompting, Kormac began to rise up from the cramped position he was in, stretching his hands up toward the gap. Saiya grabbed hold of them as soon as they were outside the shining bubble, heaving with all her might. She toppled backwards with the Templar on top of her and clung to him, choking on pent-up sobs.

"Hush, _Schwesterchen_," he murmured, levering himself up on his uninjured arm. "I'm all right."

Meanwhile, Baal and Najmah extracted Eirena from the pile, which collapsed the instant she was free. The petite woman was half-fainting in Baal's arms, but still she managed a weary smile.

"Thank you," she mumbled. "I couldn't have held out for much longer."

"Impressive magic," replied the Hunter. "Where did you learn it?"

"Far from here," was her only answer.

"Well," rumbled Kormac, getting to his feet, "you saved my life, and for that I will be forever grateful." To Baal, he said, "If you are amenable, _mein Freund, _I would appreciate finding a campsite soon. After that last ordeal, I'm not sure how much further I can go today, and … Eirena should rest as well."

Knowing Baal as she did, Saiya half-expected him to refuse, but he only said, "Let's get out of this blasted canyon, at least. Then we can stop for the day." Steadying Eirena, he stepped forward and slapped Kormac on the shoulder, adding two lighter pats for good measure. "I'm glad you're still with us, brother."

A piercing whistle summoned Gawahir, who was beginning to nibble at the lacuni corpses. Baal gave the raven some instructions in Kehjistani, which he apparently understood, and sent him skyward with a thrust of his hand.

"He'll spy ahead and report back to me on the lay of the land," Baal explained. Saiya was impressed; she knew that he had spent considerable hours training the bird to respond to his commands, but she didn't realize that it was capable of such intelligent behavior.

Wary of more traps or ambushes, they made slow progress, and by the time Gawahir returned several hours later, they had only advanced another mile or two. Baal consulted his forward scout and cheerfully informed them that the end of the canyon was not far away. But when they turned the final corner, it was to find the road blocked by a massive slide of boulders, far greater than the one they had recently escaped from.

"Asheara _did _warn us," Saiya muttered, staring at the obstruction in dismay.

Baal studied it with a critical eye. "Climbing will be difficult, on account of that overhang. Perhaps if I were to go first and lower a rope …"

"No need," said Eirena. "This is a mirage."

"How can-" Baal began, but before the question could take shape in his mouth Kormac lunged forward and knocked him bodily to the ground. A bolt of magical fire sizzled on the sand where the Hunter's feet had been, leaving behind a splatter of rapidly cooling glass.

"Cultists!" Saiya shouted, spotting the telltale robed figures lining the rim of the canyon. More emerged from a hidden alcove behind them, boxing them in. Some of them had demons crawling at their heels, shackled to their masters by a fiery chain.

"_Scheiße,_" Kormac groaned. "Too many."

Baal took cover behind a boulder and opened fire. Three coven members tumbled down from the cliff tops, and the rest backed away out of range.

"I can clear the path ahead of us," Eirena said, "but I'll need a few minute to cast the spell. Can you cover me?"

Saiya nodded. "Don't worry about it, we've got your back." Shifting her brass knuckles to a more secure grip, she started forward to engage the nearest group of cultists, making sure to target the mages first. She had seen first hand how much devastation their life-draining spells could cause. Kormac charged into the fray beside her, leaving Najmah to defend the enchantress.

As she blocked and kicked, dodged and threw punches, a wild euphoria coursed through her – the kind that she felt only in the heat of battle, when her body and mind became one and moved fluidly and without hindrance. It was like a dance, and her opponent was her partner. She let her feet carry her where they would, trusting her techniques to keep her safe, and it was only when she heard Baal shout her name that she realized she was surrounded.

Saiya was concerned, but only for a moment. Like a lantern flaring to life and scouring the shadows, the knowledge of _exactly _what she needed to do, and how to do it, flashed through her mind. She drew in a deep breath, inhaling until she thought her lungs would burst – and with it, pulled nearby lifeforms to her as if she was a magnet and they were chunks of metal. The cultists cried out in surprise and panic as they were dragged forward against their will. And at the apex of the breath, when she could surely hold no more, she released it and scattered them like leaves before the wind. Kormac dealt finishing blows to any that had survived.

"Heads up!" squawked Gawahir, fluttering in circles around Baal's head. The Hunter swore inventively.

"There's more coming down the road behind us!" he exclaimed. "Eirena, how's that spell coming along?"

"This is … powerful magic," gasped the enchantress, "unlike anything I have seen before."

"Can you do it or not?" Baal snapped impatiently.

She straightened her shoulders and turned to give him a determined smile. "I can. A few more minutes is all I need."

"I don't think we have a few minutes," Saiya said, eyeing the advancing force. "There's got to be fifty at least, with demons in tow. Things are about to get rough."

"We've taken on more than that with just the two of us," replied Baal.

"Go," said Kormac, suddenly. His voice was strained. "When Eirena dispels the illusion, get the women out of here. I'll cover our retreat."

"No!" Saiya cried. "It's a death trap!"

The look in his eyes made it clear he knew that very well.

"We're _not_ leaving you behind," she growled. "If you stay and fight, so do we all."

There was a sharp cry from Eirena, and the boulders that had blocked their path evaporated like water drying in the sun. Najmah caught the petite woman as she swayed heavily.

"Let us hurry," he urged. "I can see open ground ahead."

"But the cultists!" Kormac persisted. "They will continue to follow us unless something is done to stop them."

Saiya clenched her teeth. She'd thought the Templar dead once already that day; there was no way she was going to lose him for real. Throwing out an arm to hold him in place, she said, "I have a better idea," and reached for the music of the bell.

It was slow to respond to her call – perhaps because it had been so long, perhaps because the situation was not as dire as some she had been in – but when it finally rang, the earth trembled. Great waves of holy power rippled out, smashing through rock and kicking up clouds of sand. Saiya staggered backwards away from the destruction she had wrought, shielding her eyes from the stinging cloud. Baal grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the canyon exit. He was laughing.

"That'll slow them down!" he crowed. "Hah! Maghda wanted a landslide, well, she's got one!"

"I didn't mean to cause an actual landslide," Saiya protested as they stumbled out into the harsh glare of the sun. "Now the road back really _is _unusable."

"It doesn't matter," he said. "The important thing is, we're through, and the cultists can't follow us. All the same, we should go a bit farther before we camp."

They made it another mile or so before deciding on a spot in a shallow dip, near enough to the roadside that they would have no trouble finding their way back, but far enough that anyone passing by in the night would not be likely to notice them. Baal built up an insubstantial fire from the parched bushes and heated some water, which he used to clean the gash on Kormac's arm, as well as the bite mark on Saiya's shoulder. The latter he left open to the air to facilitate healing.

The Hunter took first watch after dinner, kindly offered his empty bedroll to Eirena. Saiya, who was slated to go next, knew that she should try to get some sleep, but couldn't. The moon that rose over the horizon line was larger than any she had seen before: huge and swollen, it dangled like a luminescent pearl over the desert, turning the sand into a shimmering silver ocean. Its light pierced even through her closed eyelids.

At last, she slipped from under the blanket and padded past her slumbering companions to the rock outcrop a few yards from camp where Baal sat, crossbow close at hand, and stared at the sky. Faithful Gawahir sat beside him, crooning softly and rubbing his feathered head against his masters hand.

"What are you doing up?" Baal asked without turning his head as she settled down beside him. "Your watch doesn't start for another half-hour at least."

"I can't sleep," Saiya admitted. "It's so bright out here. I'm not used to it."

His face looked cold in the pale light, as if he was made of metal. Even his smile was steely, cut thin across his face like a knife wound. "You were very impressive today, in the canyon," he said. "Brilliant timing with the bell, and that other technique you used. That was one I'd never seen before."

"I made it up on the spur of the moment."

"Even more remarkable, then. How's your shoulder feeling?"

She wiggled it up and down. "A bit stiff and sore, but I'll be fine. I've had a lot worse."

His face stilled, and she wondered if he was remembering how the joint had been dislocated during their battle against the Butcher.

"It's a good thing we met Eirena," she said, wanting to change the subject. "Without her, we might all have died."

Baal made a noncommittal noise. "What do you think of her?"

"I like her," said Saiya. "She seems trustworthy and compassionate. Do you think she'll travel far with us?"

"Hard to tell. You didn't notice anything … _strange _… about her?"

The young monk frowned. "Strange? Well, now that you mention it, there _is_ something. It's hard to pin down, really, but its her eyes, I think. They don't quite match the rest of her face."

"Yes, that's it," he said. "They're too old for her, aren't they. Like those of a woman past her hundredth year."

"But she doesn't look any older than me! Could it be magic, do you think? She _did _say she was skilled in the art of illusions …"

But Baal shook his head – more out of uncertainty, she thought, than dissent. He said, "Whatever her story is, she's useful in a fight. I suppose we should be grateful for that, and not pry into her affairs."

They were silent for a while, watching a snake wind its sensual way across the sand, leaving ribbons in its wake. Then Saiya said, somewhat hesitantly, "Baal, do you mind if I ask you a question?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Why do I feel as though I'm about to be scolded?"

"No, no. It's nothing like that. I was just wondering why … I mean … we _are _a couple, aren't we?"

The solitary eyebrow was joined by its twin, as they struggled to reach his hairline. "That was my understanding. Why do you ask?" With only the slightest hint of a hitch in his voice, he said, "Are you having second thoughts?"

"No," she replied, weighing her words carefully. "But I sometimes wonder if you are. You seem - well, reluctant. To - to -"

"To have sex with you."

Saiya flushed redder than the _pomegranate _fruits she had seen in the Caldeum bazaar. "Yes. That."

"I thought I made it clear that I was taking it slow," he said. "It's for your benefit, mostly. I don't want to go too fast and upset you."

"Glaciers have been known to move with greater speed," she chuckled, trying to inject some levity into the suddenly tense atmosphere. Baal didn't laugh.

"If you're getting impatient," he began, but Saiya cut him off with a quick gesture.

"_No_," she said firmly. "I'm _not _putting pressure on you, or trying to convince you to sleep with me."

His lips twisted in a bitter smile. "Most men wouldn't need convincing. You're perfectly within your rights to be annoyed with me."

"Oh, Baal." She took his hand, playing with it, tracing circles on his palm. "I still love you, as much as ever. Not just romantically, but as a friend, too. And if you're not comfortable doing more, than I accept that. I'm not even going to ask you why. That's your business, not mine."

Baal met her eyes for the first time since she had joined him, and the raw affection she saw there took her breath away. "I don't deserve you, _nuur il-'en,_" he murmured, brushing the backs of his fingers across her cheek in a tender caress. "Gods know, I'm going to hold on to you for as long as I possibly can, but I don't deserve a moment of it."

"Nonsense," Saiya said briskly. "We're two of the most mule-headed people in Sanctuary. Is it any wonder that we ended up together?"

He _did_ laugh then, shoulders shaking, pressing his lips tightly together to keep the sound from leaking out and bounding joyfully across the sands. He regarded Saiya with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"You know," he said, in a sly tone, "there's more than one way that two people can enjoy each other without having intercourse."

It took her a moment or so to realize that he was not speaking theoretically. "You - you want to - what do you want to do?" she stammered.

In one smooth movement, he turned and pressed her down against the flat surface of the rock, his left hand coming up to guard the back of her head. He leaned over her, their chests touching and his right leg straddling hers. Saiya found that she was suddenly unable to breathe, and counted slowly to five in her head before she inhaled as regularly as she could manage. He had been close to her before, but never like this. He always held back, keeping himself on a tight leash even during the most passionate of kisses, but now she could read the naked lust in his eyes, and it lit a reciprocal fire in the pit of her belly.

Baal nipped her nose, smiling when she squeaked in surprise. He moved down to her lips, and _that _at least she was comfortable enough with to respond. But then his free hand conquered the ties on her shirt and moved toward her breast, and she froze up again.

He stopped kissing her instantly. Saiya swore silently at herself. If only she could get over that embarrassing habit! Now he would ask her, with such _concern_, if she wanted him to cease what he was doing.

But to her surprise, he murmured, "Just relax, Saiya. You'll like this, I promise." His fingers resumed their work of undoing the bandages that had been serving her as a breastband, since that was the one article of clothing that Kormac had failed to acquire for her.

With her chest unbound, he massaged the soft, rounded flesh, tweaking her nipple playfully to elicit another squeak. It felt amazingly good, and when his mouth followed his hand she couldn't restrain a moan. His stubble tickled her skin, and his tongue was so … warm. He suckled on her nipple as if he was a nursing babe, but there was nothing innocent about _this_. It sent currents of pleasure and need straight to her core.

Abruptly he pulled his head away, turning it sharply, and a chill ran across her damp skin. She made muffled sound of protest, but Baal was not listening.

"Hey!" he growled. "Get out of here, you little bastard! Go find a sandworm or something."

Saiya glanced to the side, where he was looking, and let out a snort of laughter. Gawahir was standing not two feet away, observing them with keen interest. At the Hunter's harsh words, he gave them a wounded look and beat his wings, scattering them with sand. In the air, he circled a few times, a jet bird against an obsidian sky, and winged southward.

Baal was already getting back to work. "Now, where was I?" he muttered. "Ah, right." He shifted his attentions to her other breast. Saiya was so concentrated on the wonderful new sensations flooding her brain that she didn't mark the progress of his hand until it had already wandered beneath the fabric of her pants.

She gasped, hips jerking involuntarily, as he touched her. Baal hesitated, searching her face for consent, and she nodded rapidly. He continued stroking her, shifting his weight upwards so he could reach more easily. His fingertip danced over the little bud of flesh, tracing secret patterns. He was hard against her hip, and she was conscious of _wanting _him with a deep, primal desire, wanting him to fill her, to be one with her, to spill the very essence of his being into her. And with that thought, the roar in her ears built to a deafening crescendo and she was lost, stricken blind, deaf and mute, cast adrift in a sea of bliss.

She wasn't sure how long she lay there on the rock, sweating and panting and trembling, but when she came back to herself Baal was watching her with a smile on his face. There was no small amount of pride in that smile, though whether for her or for himself she could not guess.

"Well?" he said.

Saiya stared dumbly at him, trying to gather the thoughts that had been scattered to the four corners of Sanctuary. "That was … wow."

His grin widened. He was definitely pleased with himself.

She sat up, taking stock of her body as she rebound the bandages on her chest and tied her shirt closed. The last echoes of rapture reverberated in her core when she moved, but mostly she felt tired. Exhausted, in fact, as though she could sleep for a year. And – there was no delicate way to put this, even in her own mind – her underclothes needed to be changed. She felt a distinct wetness that was rapidly growing cold.

Suddenly, it occurred to her that their encounter had been entirely one-sided. She frowned, irritated with herself for being so thoughtless.

"What's the matter?" Baal asked.

"You … I didn't … um, do you want me to do that for you? What you did, I mean?"

A quick glance informed her that he was still aroused. But he said, "That's all right, _nuur il-'en. _I appreciate the thought, but you don't need to."

"I _want _to," she said. And it was true. Though her own need was sated for the moment, she was curious about his. What would his face look like in the moment of release? Would he shout to the heavens, as she had overheard lovers doing before? Or would he be quiet and controlled even in ecstasy?

Baal opened his mouth, but his reply was cut short by a scream carried on the wind. He sniffed at the air.

"Demons," he said. "It figures." He cast a longing glance at her disheveled form, reaching out for a moment as though he was going to touch her. Then a second scream rang out, and his eyes blazed crimson.

"Wait here," he said hoarsely. Before Saiya could make a sound, he had grabbed his crossbow and vanished into the night.

* * *

*** I'tidal said: "Who are these fools?"**

**_* Xanim _means 'mistress' or 'lady'.**

*** _Didergin _is a word that ordinarily means 'wanderer', but Baal is making use of its second meaning, 'societal outcast or exile'.**

*** _Mein Freund: _"my friend"**


	3. 3 - Shadows of the Past

**Amor Vincit Omnia**

**(Love Conquers All)**

_**Part Two: The Fragile Heart**_

* * *

_"Maybe there's a God above_  
_But all I've ever learned from love_  
_Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you_  
_It's not a cry you can hear at night_  
_It's not somebody who's seen the light_  
_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah." _  
_\- Leonard Cohen_  
_"Hallelujah"_

* * *

**Hey, everyone - is it just me, or are updates getting a tiny bit more frequent? I'll try to narrow the gap even more if I can. Two things: first, an ultra-mega Thank You to everyone who has read, favorited, followed, and especially reviewed this story! The comments I get from you guys are so inspiring, and thought-provoking as well. I'd estimate that every review I get is at least one page's worth of inspiration. *wink wink***

**Two, this chapter contains some descriptions of an abusive relationship. Needless to say, I do not condone any abuse in relationships, period. Also, although the part is very brief, if physical and emotional abuse is a trigger for you, please take care when reading. It's about the middle of the chapter, I think. **

**Thanks once again for reading! Hope you all enjoy. :) **

* * *

Chapter Three: Shadows of the Past

"Baal!" Saiya cried, sprinting after him. "Baal, wait!"

His reply floated back to her: "Get the others!" She skidded to an awkward halt in the soft sand, torn by indecision. She wanted to be at Baal's side, helping him combat this new menace, but suppose they were outnumbered and needed help? Who would alert the others? If only the Hunter had not charged off so recklessly, they could have sized up the threat and made a plan together.

Cursing him under her breath, she turned tail and dashed back to their camp. Eirena was already sitting up, rubbing her eyes and glancing around in confusion. Saiya hissed, "Wake Najmah!" and crouched down to wrest Kormac unceremoniously from his slumber.

"_Ja, danke," _the Templar mumbled. _"Ich möchte noch eine Zimtschecke." _Then, seeing Saiya, he yawned and said, "Oh, _Schwesterchen_. Is it my turn to stand guard already?"

"Someone's been attacked by demons," Saiya explained shortly. "Baal went to help." She picked up her brass knuckles from where they lay beside her bedroll. "Hurry!"

"What's going on?" asked Najmah in the background. Eirena explained to him as she tied back her hair and pulled her boots on.

Kormac, still half-asleep, struggled to don his breastplate and pauldrons, fumbling with the buckles. Impatient, Saiya brushed his hands away and did it for him, making sure that they were tightly secured.

As soon as the Templar was ready, the four of them headed off in the direction Baal had gone. It was not difficult to find him. The sounds of blade against steel and the flash of spells carried effortlessly over the open ground. Cresting a dune, Saiya took in the situation at a glance: a small cluster of people – refugees and Iron Wolves – surrounded on all sides by a horde of lacuni. Baal was among them, shoulder to shoulder with a giant of a man in red armor who wielded a double-bladed axe against his foes.

One of the Wolves went down, screaming, and left a gap in the protective circle. Saiya leaped to fill it and saw Kormac do the same on the other side. Eirena remained where she was on the hilltop, working her magic.

With the reinforcements, the tide of battle turned. Soon the defenders were pressing forward, relentlessly driving the lacuni back. A skillful shot from Baal killed one that had been casting spells from the rear of the band, and with its death, the rest broke and scattered, yowling.

The armored giant, who Saiya took to be the leader of the group, barked orders to several of his men. They began to comb the field, dragging the corpses into a pile and tending the wounded. Meanwhile their captain approached Baal, who was retrieving some of his arrows.

"Thank you, friend," the man said. "Without your help, the lacuni would have eaten well tonight. I am Jarulf of the Iron Wolves, Second Battalion, and if there is ever something I can do to pay you back, I will."

"That's grand," said Baal distractedly. He was trying to remove a bolt that was lodged rather tightly in a lacuni's skull without breaking it.

"Are there many more of these things on the road to Alcarnus?" Saiya asked.

Jarulf looked down at her from his great height and laughed. His face was a twin to the axe he carried: all sharp lines and cutting edges, but there was kindness in his deep-set brown eyes.

"You the boss around here, girly?" he inquired.

"The - the boss?" Saiya mumbled, taken aback. "Uh, no. Not really. I mean, we're not military or anything. We're just … travelers."

His laugh boomed forth again. "Right. Just travelers who can slaughter lacuni faster than a trained company of mercs. Now I've seen everything."

Having decided that she liked the rough-voiced soldier, Saiya held out her hand. "My name's Kala," she said. "My friends are Alem, Haidar, Najmah, and, um, Eirena."

Jarulf engulfed her hand in both of his and shook it solemnly. "Nice to meet you, Kala. Alem. Haidar. Najmah. And, um, Eirena." A teasing smile parted his lips. He was missing several teeth. "So, Alcarnus. Not my business why you're going there, but you'll have a hell of a time of it. Not the lacuni so much as those fucking cultists. They're holed up like foxes in their dens, casting their illusions, and suddenly good people can't see the right road anymore. They walk right over a cliff thinking they're on a bridge. Or they can't _see_ the bridge that's right in front of them. See what I'm saying? Kill the cultists, and you take care of the problem."

"We don't have time to hunt down every rat bastard who follows the witch," said Baal. "Why don't you take care of it, Iron Wolf? Isn't that your job?"

Jarulf shook his head. "Right now, kid, my job is getting these people to safety."

"Well, if your destination is Caldeum, then _you_ have a problem," Baal said. "The road is blocked by a landslide."

"Another illusion, no doubt," said Jarulf, waving a dismissive hand.

Baal and Saiya exchanged a brief glance. "Well, it _was _…" began the monk.

"It caved in for real during our fight with the Coven," explained Baal. "They ambushed us as we were leaving the canyon, and we barely escaped with our lives."

"I see," said Jarulf. "Looks like my boys and I will be busy hauling rocks for a while."

One of the soldiers came up to give his report: three Wolves dead, as well as a refugee who had gotten in the way. There were several wounded, but none in grave condition. Jarulf gave the order to cremate the remains, and leave the dead lacuni for the locusts.

"Listen," he said, turning back to Saiya. "Here's some friendly advice: turn around and go back to wherever you came from. You don't want to tangle with those fuckers out there. I saw you fight, girly, and you're good … but you'll need to be better than good to survive what they'll throw at you."

"Thanks for your concern," Saiya said sincerely, "but this is something that has to be dealt with, and we're going to give it our best shot. We've fought Maghda before, and lived to tell the tale."

"It seems she did as well," said Jarulf, but there was new respect in his eyes. He continued, "If you won't take my advice, can I ask you a favor? As far as my boys can tell, the cultists have two main holdouts in the Howling Plateau. One to the east, one to the west. We need them gone, and so do you if you ever want to be able to find the bridge over Black Canyon. Can I count on you, Kala?"

She cast a surreptitious glance at Baal, who shrugged. "Yes," she said. "We'll make sure they're all cleared out. Good luck, Jarulf."

"Good luck to yourself, kid," he said, and shook her hand once more. Then the battered group limped off in the direction of the canyon, while Saiya, Baal, and the others returned to their own camp. Eirena, Kormac, and Najmah fell (almost literally) into their bedrolls, and Saiya took up her post on the rock outcropping, desperately hoping that the excitement was over for the night. Baal joined her, insisting that his hour was not yet up.

"I'm somewhat surprised that you remembered all of our undercover names," he remarked, stretching out his long legs and resting his weight on his elbows.

"Memorization is one of my strong points," Saiya replied. "All those long, sleepless nights at the temple studying mantras really paid off."

"Well, I'm glad," said the Hunter. "It would have been awkward if Jarulf's report had contained descriptions of several people eerily similar to the ones who harassed Commander Asheara in the marketplace, but bearing different names."

Saiya laughed. "Awkward, indeed. I meant to ask you, by the way, if you picked our aliases at random of if they have some personal meaning to you."

"Some of both, I suppose," he said. "I wouldn't say they have _personal _meaning – well, maybe yours does – but I kept certain traits in mind when selecting them. I figured they'd be easier for me to remember if they were accurate."

When no further explanation was forthcoming, Saiya poked him hard in the side and said, "So? What do they mean?"

"Haidar is 'lion'," said Baal. "It seemed fitting. Kormac is rather lion-like: proud, courageous, and noble, not to mention a terror on the battlefield."

"I can see that," Saiya agreed, nodding. "What about Ghor and Leah? Ghada and Fahima?"

"Ghada means 'graceful woman', plus it's reminiscent of her actual name. Fahima is 'scholar'."

"How very appropriate. And Caesar? What horrible appellation did you stick him with?"

Baal's overly innocent expression confirmed her suspicions. "How do you know it was horrible?" he asked.

"Because I know _you_."

He grinned. "Apparently you do. Homaar translates to … how shall I put it? … 'beast of burden'."

Saiya narrowed her eyes. "Insulting, to be sure, but you've called him worse than that in Khanduran. What does it really mean?"

"Jackass." She pierced him with a glare, and he held up his hands as if to ward off her displeasure. "What? You have to admit it's rather funny. Everyone who is introduced to him is going to be making donkey jokes, and he won't even understand what they're saying."

"I don't find it very amusing to take advantage of someone's ignorance to mock them," Saiya admonished. "I can't believe you're still holding on to this childish grudge of yours, Baal. It was understandable at least when you thought he was a rival for my affections, but now that you know better, I think it's time to let it go. I'm not saying you have to be friends with him, but this constant animosity is driving everyone crazy." She stopped there, realizing that her simple speech was beginning to turn into a lecture.

Baal crossed his arms. "_I'm _driving everyone crazy?" he said sourly. "Why don't you ask the mage to be a little less of a dick?"

"Caesar's not the one with the problem," Saiya shot back. "If you haven't noticed, he's been very well-behaved as of late. Unlike someone else I know." She meant it teasingly, a lighthearted taunt, but his eyes sparked with irritation.

"You're very quick to defend him," he snapped. "I noticed that you managed to drag him along, too."

"He's part of our group," she said calmly, "whether you like it or not."

"I'm more concerned about whether _you _like it," he said. There was something nasty in his tone: a dark suggestion that caused Saiya's hackles to raise.

"What are you trying to say?" she demanded.

"Do you think I'm a fool, Saiya? I _know _you find him attractive – you openly admitted it to me! And he never made any secret of coming on to you. You claim he's no threat to us, but his very presence makes me uneasy."

Saiya felt cold all over, as though she was encased in icy mail. She said, "I see. And here I thought you trusted me."

"I - I do, but-"

"But what? Obviously you _don't_, not completely anyway, or this would never have come up." She allowed her face to thaw, just enough to draw her eyebrows down into a frown of hurt. "I need your complete trust, or this is never going to work."

Baal gasped sharply, as though in pain. "Trust," he mumbled, "is hard to give freely once it's been broken."

"How dare you!" Saiya hissed, choking back tears. "How _dare _you accuse me like that after what we did tonight? I thought … I thought I meant more to you than that …"

"Accuse you?" He looked bewildered. "When did I-"

"Trust is hard to freely give once it's been broken," she repeated, unkindly mimicking his tone.

"I wasn't talking about you, Saiya," he said.

"You weren't?"

"No!"

"Who, then? Because it sure sounded like you were saying _I'd _broken your trust."

"I'm sorry." His voice was quiet, subdued almost. "I was trying to explain why … why it's hard. For me to trust anyone, including you. I did before, and it was a mistake."

It became clear to Saiya then, like the sun beaming down through a gap in the clouds. "This is about your previous relationships, isn't it," she said. "The ones that didn't work out well."

"Yes. I didn't make that clear, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to … you've never done anything to shake my faith in you, Saiya, and I don't think you ever would. You're not that kind of person."

"I think," Saiya said slowly, "that it's time you told me about these relationships of yours."

He stiffened. "Why?"

"Because they've obvious had a deep impact on you, and I would like to better understand how it's affected your life."

"You don't know what you're asking," said Baal. "I'm not going to relive some of the worst experiences of my life just to satisfy your curiosity."

She sighed, frustrated, and thought, i_f it doesn't work out between us, will _I _someday be referred to as 'one of the worst experiences of his life'? _

Then she noticed his posture. He was sitting with shoulders hunched and knees drawn up, locked against his chest by his arms. His expression was sullen, but beneath that was the rawness of an open wound. It reminded Saiya crushingly of a child awaiting punishment, and she felt her own anger melting away, to be replaced with empathy. She wanted to put her arms around him and reassure him that she was different, that he had nothing to fear from her, but first she had to get him to believe it.

"Do you remember when we were going after Leoric," she said, "and the stairs were blocked by those spikes, and you pushed me because you knew that if I was in danger, I would be able to use the bell to clear the path?"

"Yeah," said Baal. There was a strong undertone of _What the hell are you on about? _in his voice.

"I was so mad at you," Saiya said. "It wasn't what you did … it was the fact that afterwards I wasn't sure I could trust you anymore. To have that trust and then lose it – that hurt more than not having it in the first place."

"If you understand that, you should understand how I feel," he replied.

Saiya nodded. "I do. But trust works both ways, Baal. You should be able to trust me not to betray you. And I should be able to trust you not to look at me and see a woman that hurt you in the past."

"That's absolutely true," he said, "and I'm sorry that's so hard for me, but I still don't see how telling you about my previous relationships will help. It's not going to make a difference."

"It will to me," Saiya insisted. "If I don't know why _those_ relationships failed, how will I know what to avoid in ours?"

Baal made a small noise in the back of his throat. "Oh. Okay. I guess that makes sense. If you really want to know, then I'll - I'll tell you."

Saiya started to say, _"Only if you feel comfortable," _and then stopped herself. In this instance, she felt that their joint future was more important than his comfort. There were some things, she reflected, that he would probably never want to discuss with her, and this was apparently one of them. But still she needed to know, if just to get a better idea what she was up against. It wasn't as though she was looking forward to hearing the details of Baal's affairs any more than he was looking forward to dragging them into the open, but it was an unpleasant necessity.

"There were three," he began, "and I told you a little bit about one of them already."

Saiya struggled to remember when that might have occurred. "The girl whose brother was a Hunter?" she guessed.

Baal nodded. "Rejina. You know the outcome of that story, but I never mentioned that we were physically intimate. My … first time."

"Was it good?" Saiya blurted out. She flushed red immediately with shame; such a question was far out of line.

Baal grimaced. "We were kids. I was sixteen at the time, she was fifteen. So no, it wasn't the best sex I've ever had. But it was special anyway. I thought I loved her."

"But she left you," Saiya murmured.

"I frightened her away." He raked a hand through his hair. "She didn't like my dark side, the violence I was capable of. She was afraid that I would turn it against her someday. She couldn't bring herself to _trust _me." He laughed at the bitter irony of it. Saiya said nothing, waiting patiently for him to continue.

"The next woman I slept with was named Marion," he said eventually. "She was older than I by a decent margin, and had been married once already. Her husband died during an attack on their village by demons, and I was the Hunter dispatched to take care of it. I stayed there some months, working to make the area safe again, and during that time I stayed at her house. At first it was purely sexual, no feelings involved – I needed a release from the stress of putting my life on the line, day after day, for people I didn't know, and she … she was lonely, I suppose. It was great for a while. No drama, no arguments, just pure pleasure."

"What happened?" Saiya asked, when he fell silent.

Baal sighed. "I started to believe, foolishly I admit, that there could be something more between us. It wasn't Marion's fault, really. We just never bothered to set boundaries. 'Fucking only, no feelings', that sort of thing. In my own mind, I had made a commitment to her, and I expected the same loyalty in return. She felt differently, and I found that out in a way that neither of us would have preferred." He sighed again. "I got a letter from her, actually, not too long ago. Apologizing, I think, for hurting me. She wrote to say that she'd gotten remarried and was very happy, but would always remember our time together fondly, and that she hoped I was taking care of myself. It was kind of sweet, especially considering the scene I made when I took my leave of her. I wasn't exactly kind."

There was a long moment of silence. Saiya's mind wandered, imagining against her will what the two women might have looked like. Rejina came out pale and blonde, as delicate as a spider's web, with large eyes and trembling hands. And she pictured Marion as a red-headed seductress, not unlike Sasha.

"And the third?" she prompted after a few minutes had gone by.

"The third," Baal repeated softly. There was defeat in his voice, a sort of weary acceptance of fate, and an undercurrent that sounded strangely like _fear_. Saiya frowned, knowing instinctively that something about this one was different.

The Hunter reached up to run his fingers through his hair again, and then lowered them. His hands were shaking, though he clenched them tightly to disguise it.

"Are you alright?" Saiya asked, beginning to feel concerned. "We don't have to talk about this anymore, if it's too much for you."

"No," said Baal. "No, you're right, it's time. I should have … I should have told you this long ago. It was a mistake to keep it a secret."

Concern rapidly turned to alarm. "Why? Is there something wrong?"

He met her eyes, and she was shocked by the distress on his handsome features. "I don't know how you're going to react to this," he admitted. "I wish to the gods that I had something else to tell you, but I refuse to lie any-" He swallowed hard. "Any more than I already have," he finished.

"What do you mean?" Saiya said blankly. "I don't understand."

Baal took a deep breath and said, "I told you I had no friends among the Hunters, but that wasn't quite true. There's a woman that I am intimate with. I'm honestly not sure if it could be called a 'relationship' or not. We see each other so infrequently. I'm sorry, Saiya. I meant to tell you, truly, but it never seemed like the right time."

_He said 'I am', _she thought. _Not 'I was'. He's still with her. _She was surprised to feel an actual ache deep in her chest, as if her very heart was cracking. Fool that she was, she had never imagined that his reason for keeping his distance was that he had already pledged himself to another.

_Not mine … _

She felt dirty and used, but also, horribly, as if she had been using him. After all, without her insistence, Baal would never have been tempted into infidelity. She had caused this, had stolen him without even knowing it. The thought made her sick.

"I wish I had known," she said hollowly. "It would have changed everything."

"That's exactly why I was hesitant," he said. "Look, Saiya – I know what you think right now, but it's not that simple. Vera and I … there's no love between us. In fact, most of the time I think we hate each other. It's an outlet, in a way. By hating each other we don't have to hate anyone else." He took her hand, and she allowed him to, and despised herself for it. "You couldn't possibly understand, _nuur il-'en_, you who are so pure and innocent. When people are filled with darkness, they need a way to release it or it will consume them. But with Vera it's like cutting your arm off to make your leg stop hurting."

Saiya frowned. "She causes you pain?"

Baal's lips twisted upwards in a ghastly attempt at a smile. "She excels at that. Most of the time it's psychological – she loves to remind me of the day my - of the worst day of my life. But sometimes it's physical too. I have a scar on my inner thigh from one of our … encounters. She was … well … and when I finished she plunged a knife into my leg. I refused to see her for a while after that, but I couldn't keep her away forever. I needed her too, I guess. When she hurt me, and let me hurt her in return, the hatred wasn't quite so strong."

Saiya was horrified, both at his descriptions and at the calm, unbothered expression on his face. She knew, of course, that relationships could turn abusive. But to hear him say it so matter-of-factly, as though there was nothing _wrong _with it, shook her to the very core. She pulled her hand away.

"I'd like you to know," Baal said, "that even if you want nothing more to do with me, I'm done with Vera. I could never go back to _that _after seeing what love is really like. Your light banished the darkness more thoroughly than her cruel words ever could. So … I'm grateful, Saiya. Always."

He rose to his feet and jumped down from the rock, striding off towards their campsite. As Saiya watched him go, she realized that he thought she was rejecting him. And then, with a little jolt of uncertainty: _am I? _

It was not an easy thing to contemplate, especially after the incredible moment they had shared before the lacuni had attacked. Saiya could still feel traces of the fire that his ministrations had kindled in her belly; there was no doubt in her mind that she was still attracted to Baal – very much so. And in truth, despite the shock of his revelation, her feelings for him were not changed. He was still the same man she had fallen hopelessly in love with.

The issue, she decided, was not whether she still _wanted _to be with him, but whether is was the conscionable thing to do. _If I were Vera, _she thought, _how would I feel, losing my lover to another woman in a foreign land, with no chance to try and win him back? _It was complicated, of course, by the fact that Saiya herself was hardly an unbiased party. She did not approve of Baal's relationship with a woman who could hurt him so badly, and whom he felt justified in hurting in return, but was stealing him away really for his own good, or was she acting in self-interest?

She rubbed her eyes tiredly, wishing that she could ask one of her friends for advice, but the only person she would really have felt comfortable discussing the situation with was Ghor, and the _sangoma _was back in Caldeum.

"Looks like I have to figure this one out myself," she muttered. Closing her eyes, she sank into meditation – the best state for problem-solving, she felt – and allowed her subconscious to work away while her mind rested.

A hand ruffled her hair, jerking her back to reality. Her body was stiff, joints locked in place, and she groaned at the ache as she tried to stretch out her limbs. _How long have I been sitting here, motionless? _

"Falling asleep on duty, eh, _Schwesterchen_?" Kormac asked lightly. "You should have woken me sooner if you were so tired."

"I was meditating," she replied. "It's different. I'm still aware of what's going on around me."

"Like me coming up behind you?" asked the Templar. When Saiya frowned at him, he said, "Alright, little sister, I'm not trying to give you a hard time. I just think it's wise to stay alert in this place, especially since we've had one battle already tonight."

"Nothing short of Maghda herself could get through my shielding mantra anyway," Saiya grumbled. She wasn't sure why she felt so argumentative, but fortunately Kormac did not press the issue.

"Why don't you go get some rest," he suggested. "You look exhausted."

Saiya nodded and started towards camp, only to turn back. "Kormac?"

"_Ja?" _

"If you knew someone you loved was making a mistake – doing something wrong – would it be wrong of _you _not to do something about it?"

He considered the question carefully, as she had known he would. "I would say, _Schwesterchen_, that it depends upon how serious the mistake is, and how much it's going to affect the relationship. But there is only so much you can do about another person's mistakes before you have to step back and let them live their life as they choose. Does that help?"

"I think so." She put an affectionate hand on his shoulder. "Thanks, Kormac."

"Glad to be of assistance," he replied.

Her bedroll was empty when she reached the camp; Baal, who should have been occupying it, was nowhere to be seen. But his pack remained, stacked casually next to hers, so she was not concerned. By now, she was accustomed to his spontaneous disappearances, and suspected that they were his way of coping with difficult emotions, much like her meditations.

Saiya fell asleep easily, but her dreams were restless and disturbed.

_She walked down a maze of stone streets in which every corner looked the same, and all of the houses had the lights on and the doors open, but she could not enter. She saw Caesar framed in the window of one and called up to him, "Let me in, please! It's cold out here!" But the wizard shook his head, smiling. _

"_You threw away the key," he said. "You can never enter now." _

_She kept going, passing by more people that she recognized. Captain Rumford was there, fighting for his life inside the Wortham Chapel. Saiya ran to the empty doorway and tried desperately to force her was inside and save him, but an invisible wall held her back. She watched helplessly as the demons swarmed over him and retreated to leave his corpse staring sightlessly at the ceiling. _

_But worst of all was the house in which Baal lay entwined with a woman whose long dark hair covered her face and spilled down over his chest in ebony waves. She was moving atop him, and his head was thrown back, but his expression was one of agony rather than pleasure. Saiya stood frozen as the woman took out a knife and placed it against the Hunter's exposed throat. _

"_Tell me not to do it," she said, looking at the man beneath her, but speaking somehow to Saiya, alone outside. _

"_Tell me not to do it," she repeated, beginning to apply pressure. A line of crimson trickled onto the white pillow. _

"_Tell me not to do it!" the woman screamed. Saiya tried to speak, but the words had no sound. _

_The knife slashed across Baal's throat–_

Saiya woke to the sound of her own scream ringing in her ears. Her eyes flew open, staring blankly into the infinite blue void of the sky overhead. _Just a dream. He's alright, it was just a dream. Not real. _

A face framed by blond hair appeared in her field of vision. "Are you okay?" Eirena asked concernedly. "You were thrashing around and crying out in your sleep. I was about to wake you up."

"I'm fine," Saiya rasped, though it was far from the truth. Her mouth felt as dry and gritty as if she had been eating sand. "Could you hand me the water, please?"

Eirena pressed a flask into her hand. Sitting up, she put it to her lips and tilted, gulping the lukewarm water.

"Easy there," said Baal's voice off to her left. "You'll make yourself sick if you drink too much at once."

Saiya gasped, and the mouthful she was in the midst of swallowing went right into her lungs instead. She choked, coughing wildly at her chest and throat stung. Eirena thumped her on the back.

"See what I mean?" Baal chuckled.

She glared at him, annoyed that he was teasing her when she was obviously in distress. The Hunter shrugged and went back to the pot of porridge he was stirring. He added in a handful of chopped-up dates and almonds, and a dash of reddish powder called _cinnamon_.

"Food's ready!" he called. "Come and get it!"

Kormac wandered up from the bushes south of their camp, where he had apparently been shaving, and Najmah, who had been on watch, came over from the rock outcropping.

"Smells wonderful," he said appreciatively.

"I know a few tricks with the spices they have here," Baal replied, winking. He began to dish out bowls of his concoction.

"Good morning, Kormac," Eirena murmured, passing by the Templar on her way to get her food. She stopped for a moment and reached up to touch the side of his jaw. "You missed a patch."

He turned red beneath his tan. "Ah. Um, thank you. Good morning. How did, uh, how did you sleep?"

"Wonderfully!" she answered, with a bright smile. "And yourself?"

"Very … very well."

"Good." She accepted her portion of breakfast from Baal with a gracious nod and sat down to eat it. Saiya dragged herself out of bed, leaving the blankets in a tangled mess, and stumbled sleepily across the sand to the campfire. Baal handed her a bowl without looking at her, although his fingers did brush hers for a brief moment. It felt like an electric shock.

"So what's the plan for today?" asked Eirena.

"We hunt down those damn cultists Jarulf told us about," said Baal, scraping the bottom of the pot for his own meal. "What did he say? 'One to the east, one to the west'? Should be a piece of cake."

Eirena looked puzzled. "You have cake?"

"No, it's an expression. Means 'should be easy'."

"Oh. I like that." She grinned. "I like cake, too. Especially chocolate."

"I'm glad someone agrees with me on the superiority of chocolate cake," said Baal.

Saiya concentrated on her porridge, trying to ignore the ridiculous jealousy that rose in her at the sound of their easy banter. _Calm down, _she scolded herself. _It's not like they're flirting with each other in front of you. Baal's just being friendly. That's exactly what I've been trying to get him to do all along. _

Still, it rankled; all the more so because of the current awkwardness between her and the Hunter.

"Something wrong with your food?" Baal asked. Saiya glanced up to see him watching her closely. "You've hardly touched it."

"Not too hungry," she mumbled.

"Well, eat anyway. You need your strength. I have a feeling it's going to be a long day." He turned back to Eirena.

After breakfast, Saiya used a few handfuls of sand to clean the dishes while the others packed up camp and obliterated any trace of their presence. Within half an hour, they were ready to head out.

The road continued to the north, towards a rising mass of land on the horizon that the map identified as the Howling Plateau. When they reached it, Saiya saw instantly why it had earned that moniker. Brutal winds swept almost continuously over the surface, scouring even the sand from the bare rock beneath. Before venturing into the gale, the Hunter instructed them all to wrap their _hijabs_ around their faces to protect from flying particles in the air. He himself was forced to remove his cloak so it wouldn't be blown away.

It was not only the humans who had difficulty with the harsh environment. Gawahir found his favorite perch on Baal's shoulder nearly impossible to keep, and several times was knocked off completely by a violent gust. Eventually he took refuge against Najmah's solid chest, beneath his voluminous tunic, though the bird made his displeasure with this arrangement clear by his constant sullen mutterings.

Conversation was difficult on account of the wind, and each of the adventurers was left to their own thoughts as they trudged along in single file, following Baal's black-clad form. In Saiya's case, those thoughts revolved around the disturbing implications of her last conversation with Baal, and what, if anything, she ought to do about it. Meditation and a night's rest had not helped her make up her mind.

They had been walking for an hour or so when Eirena suddenly stopped in her tracks, staring intently at the ground.

"A large number of people have passed this way recently," she said. "The magical imprint is quite strong. They had demons with them."

"The cultists?" asked Baal, and the enchantress nodded.

"I believe so. If we follow this path, it should guide us right to their hideout."

"Everyone arm up and get ready for a fight," he ordered. "Eirena, lead the way."

The hidden trail veered right, skirting a ridge of black stone that jutted like a row of molars from the earth. It ended at a broken-down wall, a once proud bulwark of ancient times. Eirena informed them that such defensible outposts were once invaluable in holding back the lacuni, ages ago when the cat-like tribes were much more aggressive and numerous.

There was a locked door in the guardroom, presumably leading to the cellar. Baal tested the knob, muttered something about _'the one situation in which we could use that damn mage'_, and looked to Kormac.

"Can you get it open?" he asked.

The Templar gave it an experimental push and shook his head doubtfully. "It seems pretty sturdy, Brother. Is there anything around here we could use as a ram?"

"Let me try," Saiya said, pushing her way forward from the back of the group.

"Is this really a good time to use the bell?" Baal inquired.

"I'm not using the bell." Closing her eyes, she assumed the "Charging Bull" stance: right foot forward, head turned to the side, shoulder lowered to prepare for impact. She began to recite the mantra that would focus all her power in the front of her body – a living juggernaut. When the building energy peaked, she flung herself bodily at the wooden barrier and felt it splinter beneath her momentum. A hand grabbed her arm before she could tumble down the stairs that were immediately on the other side.

"Nicely done," said Baal, and Saiya felt her heart throb a little at the compliment.

"Thanks for catching me," she replied, with a bashful smile. His hand tightened on her wrist, and for a moment things felt almost normal. The illusion was quickly shattered when he released her and pulled out his crossbows, stepping past her to descend into the gloom. Saiya followed him, with the others close behind her.

The first thing she noticed were the candles. There must have been hundreds, stacked on every available surface, tiny flames flickering in the air stirred by their intrusion. A circle of them was arranged on the floor, and within it, a strange image painted in blood. It looked like a sun, with many undulating rays extending outwards, but the interior resembled the iris and pupil of a staring eye.

As they entered the small, confined cellar, Gawahir (who had returned to his preferred spot as soon as they were out of the wind) went wild, flapping his wings and cawing loudly. Baal winced as the raven's talons dug into his shoulder, but he raised his weapons anyway, sweeping the area.

"They're here," he warned.

"But the rooms looks empty," said Kormac. "There's no place to hide."

"Wait," grunted Eirena, setting the butt of her staff against the ground. "There is an illusion here; I will dispel it."

That proved unnecessary, however, for as soon as she had spoken, the shadows rippled and split apart like cloth tearing, revealing a group of seven cultists, accompanied by the foul smell of rotting flesh. Saiya coughed and covered her nose with one hand, eyes watering. But she had no time to ask Baal for his vial of rose scent, for the battle was joined.

Rolling forward to avoid a blast of life-draining magic, the young monk intercepted a robed man who'd been heading for Najmah with dagger in hand. A swift knee to the stomach bent him double. She seized his hood and yanked his head back, smashing her fist into his face twice for good measure. He crumpled, and she moved on to a woman who had opened a nasty-looking portal in the floor and was trying to raise something spiky out of it. Saiya broke her neck; the portal closed.

She looked around for another target, but all the cultists were down. Three were marked with black-feathered bolts, one had been beaten into submission by Eirena's staff, and Kormac was struggling to extricate his spear from the ribcage of the last.

"Anyone hurt?" Saiya asked, cleaning the gore from her brass knuckles.

"I'm fine," said Baal.

"So am I," Eirena added, and wrinkled her delicate nose. "_Ugh, _what's that smell?"

Najmah was inspecting something in the corner. He drew back with a sharp gasp, turning to block the sight from the rest of the group. "I believe it comes from this," he said indistinctly.

"What-" Saiya began, stepping forward, but the giant shook his head.

"You do not want to see, little one. A victim of the Coven, that is all."

"They must have needed quite a bit of blood to draw this," Baal said darkly, kicking a spray of dirt over the ritual circle.

"Let us get out of here," Kormac blurted out. He was looking a little pale. "Our work is done, and the atmosphere is making me dizzy."

No one had any objections to that plan, and they all breathed a deep sigh of relief to be out in the open again. Before they departed to search for the second hideout, Baal insisted on setting some explosive charges in the cellar door to cave in the entrance.

"Let it be a grave to the poor souls who were murdered here," he said, surveying the rubble with a grim eye. "No one will ever use this place for evil purposes again."

They retraced their steps to the main road, which they continued to follow northward. Around midday they stopped for lunch in the lee of a sheltering rock, taking comfort in the respite while they ate. Afterwards, Baal encouraged them all to drink some water, despite the fact that their reserves were running low.

"Does this wind ever let up?" Saiya grumbled as they prepared to move out again. "I'm beginning to tire of getting sand blown into my eyes."

"It may change directions from time to time," said Baal, "but it never ceases. Something to do with the geography of this area. It traps and funnels breezes right across the surface."

"We're going to have a good time setting up camp tonight," Kormac remarked glumly. "If we can get a fire going at all, it will be a miracle. Do you think we'll find another guard post?"

"If we do," said Saiya, "it will likely be as infested with cultists as the last one was. I can't imagine anyone else wanting to be out here."

But they had found no sign of a human presence, Coven or otherwise, by the time that dusk was darkening the sky. There was no second trail – nothing whatsoever to indicate that anyone else was alive out on the vast span of desert.

"Maybe Jarulf was wrong?" Eirena shouted over the roar of the wind, which had only worsened as the sun set.

"Iron Wolves don't half-ass on their assignments," Baal yelled back. "If their scouts say two groups, then I believe it. The others must just be hidden better. Either way, we can't look for them in the dark. We'll have to find some place to stay the night."

"What about that?" bellowed Kormac, pointing off to the left. A large spire of rock, worn thin by years of weathering the constant storm, pointed to the sky like an accusing finger. At its base was a narrow overhang, barely tall enough for a grown man to fit beneath. The shadows there were suspiciously dense, even for the time of day.

"Worth a try," said Baal, and they stumbled over to it on weary legs. Upon further examination, the shadowed spot proved to be the opening to a cave, which delved deeper than they cared to explore into the bedrock of the plateau.

"At least we'd be out of the wind here," Saiya said. Her voice returned as a hollow echo, mocking her with its weariness.

Eirena looked around warily. "It's risky, though. We don't know who – or _what _– else has decided to make a home here."

"Can you smell anything?" Kormac asked the Hunter. He sniffed the air a few times and shrugged.

"Hard to say, really. No demons, that's for sure. There's something else, but it's indistinct. Old traces, maybe." He slipped off his pack and dropped it on the cavern floor. "Regardless of the potential danger, I don't think we have a choice. There's no time to find another spot before it really gets dark. I'll just take a look around while you all are setting up, to make sure that we aren't unwelcome guests."

An offer to join him was on the tip of Saiya's tongue, but she didn't voice it. She wasn't ready yet for the conversation she knew was inevitable the next time they were alone together. Instead, she busied herself with laying out her bedroll. Baal didn't even glance at her as he strode off into the darkness at the other end of the cave, a torch in one hand and his favorite crossbow in the other, and Gawahir riding proudly on his shoulder.

Fortunately for the adventurers, a few bushes and some dry grass had sprouted up just outside the entrance, providing them with enough fuel for a modest fire. Saiya was heartily glad; a hot meal was infinitely preferable to a cold one, especially at the end of a long day. She was just debating if they had enough extra water to make soup when a strange sound filled the air: a soft scraping noise, like someone dragging leather over rock.

"What's that?" she murmured. Kormac shook his head, equally puzzled, and dumped another armload of kindling beside her.

"Perhaps the wind-" he began.

Then came a sound that could not be mistaken – a short, sharp, entirely human yelp of astonishment and fright. Moments later, the quiet exploded with Gawahir's panicked cries.

"Baal!" Saiya gasped, and was on her feet in an instant, running towards the place where the noise had come. Kormac grabbed the lantern and pursued her, with the other two hot on his heels.

Coming around the corner, the young monk stopped dead at the sight of the raven, hopping frantically around the edge of a perfectly circular hole in the ground. Baal, on the other hand, had vanished without a trace.

* * *

_*** Kormac said, "Yes, thank you, I would like another sweetroll."** **And a big thank you, as always, to the marvelous Chrissyleena for her translating services! Without her, you would get German gibberish. :)**  
_


	4. 4 - The Khasim Outpost

**Amor Vincit Omnia**

**(Love Conquers All)**

_**Part Two: The Fragile Heart**_

* * *

_"You've got a new horizon, it's ephemeral style_  
_A melancholy town where we never smile."_  
_\- Gorillaz_  
_"Feel Good Inc."_

* * *

Chapter Four: The Khasim Outpost

"Ytar have mercy," whispered Saiya, falling to her knees beside the vertical shaft. She could see no further than twenty feet down, but there was no sight of the bottom. If he had fallen that far …

"Baal?" she called. "Can you hear me?"

Only Gawahir's squawking broke the heavy silence.

"I believe he's got a length of rope in his pack," said Kormac. "I will fetch it."

Waiting for him to return, Saiya clenched her hands until her fingernails dug into her palms, using the mild pain to stave off visions of the Hunter lying broken and bleeding at the bottom of the pit, too weak to call out for help. She felt partially responsible. If she had gone with him as she had originally thought to, this might not have happened.

"Is the ground shaking?" Eirena said suddenly.

It was, imperceptibly at first, but the tremors were growing stronger by the second. They were accompanied by the same soft slithering sound that Saiya had heard before, immediately prior to Baal's cry.

Something was moving around in the shadows down below. Saiya leaned over, straining to catch a glimpse of it, but Najmah's huge arm wrapped around her waist and hoisted her into the air; not a moment too soon, for out of the hole reared a creature belonging to the darkest of nightmares. It brought to mind terrifying tales of the sea serpent, only this monstrosity bored through solid rock as though it _was _water. It had no visible eyes – in the bowels of the earth it had no need of them – and the skin was a sickly grey in color, and tough as steel. The face (if it could be called that) was the most frightening of all: it had upper and lower jaws, as well as mandibles that opened on either side, creating a four-sided gaping maw lined with dagger-like teeth.

As the adventurers were recovering from their shock and debating whether to fight or flee, the creature made an odd jerking motion, and its throat bulged. A moment later it violently spat out a dark shape that thrashed as it soared through the air, landing hard and skidding across the floor.

"Baal!" Saiya screamed, struggling to free herself from Najmah's grasp. He set her carefully down. As soon as her feet touched the floor she ran to her lover's side. He was trying to sit up, shaking his head dazedly. Other than a few shallow cuts and a foul-smelling slime clinging to his clothes and hair, he seemed unharmed.

"_Was zur Hölle?" _exclaimed Kormac, who had just reappeared with a coil of rope slung over his shoulder.

"Kormac, get your spear!" shouted Eirena. The monster lunged at her, and she lifted her hand to raise a glittering golden wall of magic. It stymied the creature momentarily, but Saiya could tell that it would not last for long. She stood up, leaving Baal where he lay, and ran back to help the enchantress. With her mantra supplementing the strength of Eirena's spell, they were safe until Kormac once again came charging down the passageway, panting from the exertion. He was built for endurance, not speed.

"Stand back," he warned, and thrust his spear into the beast's great maw with all his might. The serpent let out a piercing shriek that made Saiya's eardrums ache. A single blow was not enough to slay it, so Kormac tugged his weapon free and stabbed it again, this time angling the haft upwards to the point drove through the roof of the mouth and into the brain. The creature flopped onto its side, shaking the entire cavern with its death throes. Sand and small pebbles dislodged from the ceiling rained down on Saiya's head. She coughed loudly.

"What _is _that thing?" she asked, staring down at the enormous carcass, the lower part of which was still buried in the ground.

"Rockworm," rasped Baal. He had gotten to his feet, limping a little, and was ineffectively trying to scrape some of the viscous gunk from his attire. "I should have known as soon as I saw that hole," he said. "That's a classic sign of 'worms. If you jumped down there, you'd find a whole network of tunnels."

"Are there more of them?" Kormac asked, glancing around as if he expected a whole slew of the monsters to come bursting out of the stone.

"I shouldn't think so," the Hunter replied. "They're usually solitary hunters, and aggressive towards their own kind. If this one was female, there might be eggs nearby, but unless they hatch we won't have to worry about becoming 'worm bait."

"I'll check around just in case," said Kormac. "I don't want any more surprises."

Eirena volunteered to accompany him, in case Baal's guess was wrong. They took the lantern and ventured deeper into the cave, while Saiya, Baal, and Najmah returned to the entrance. After some deliberation, Saiya decided to forgo soup and cook a stirfry of goat meat and vegetables instead. Najmah helpfully chopped up the ingredients while she heated the pan and tasted various different seasonings until she had settled on the right combination.

Baal, meanwhile, stepped outside to change out of his befouled clothing, dress the cuts that had been inflicted by the rockworm's teeth, and clean himself as best he could with a damp rag. His shirt and pants were a lost cause, and he was forced to borrow an outfit from Kormac that was much too broad across the shoulders and loose around the waist. His leather vest, belt, and boots were all salvageable, though he stashed them outside with a rock to weigh them down so that the stench would not be overwhelming. At least his cloak had been spared, since he had left it with his pack.

Unfortunately, without a decent source of water he was unable to properly wash his hair, and as a result it dried into a spiky mass that was extremely comical in appearance. Saiya could not look at him without starting to laugh, which made him sullen. He spent the rest of the evening sitting in the corner, thoroughly cleaning the rockworm spittle and sand from every crevice of his crossbows.

Saiya wanted to talk with him, to apologize for her part in their latest disagreement, and reassure him that she had no intentions of ending their relationship, but they had no privacy inside the cave, and outside the winds were too intense for any decent conversation. She spent her watch (the middle one, between Najmah and Eirena) observing him as he twitched and groaned in his sleep, and wondering if he was dreaming of her.

Dawn came early, though the west-facing cave did not receive any of its crimson light. Saiya was the first to rise, woken abruptly and unpleasantly by a beetle scurrying over her face. She ventured outside to stretch her stiff muscles and winced as the wind sharpened its claws on her exposed skin.

"_Günaydin," _said a voice behind her. Turning, she saw Baal leaning up against the sandstone pillar, rolling up the cuffs of his borrowed shirt. "It means 'good morning'," he clarified when Saiya gave him an inquisitive look.

"Oh. _Guh … _um_, goona …_"

"_Günaydin," _he repeated patiently. She got it right the second time, earning a smile of acknowledgement.

She said, "Are you all right? After yesterday, I mean? That must have been frightening."

Baal shrugged. "Initially it was somewhat of a surprise, yes. But you forget that I grew up in this land, where such hazards are simply part of everyday life. If you get swallowed by a 'worm, poke it in the back of the throat with something pointy. If you're unarmed, put out your arms and legs and try to make yourself stick in its gullet. Even 'worms can choke on a stubborn morsel."

"I'll try to remember that," Saiya said. "So listen, Baal, I … there's something I, ah, want to say to you."

"Yeah? What is it?"

She took a deep breath. "I've done a lot of thinking since we talked the other night, and I've come to the conclusion that I don't want our relationship to end."

"Really?" he said. "Even after I lied to you?"

"You didn't lie," Saiya replied, her voice firm. "You told me that you had no friends in the Hunters. Well, I don't consider someone who would stab you in the leg during an intimate moment to be a friend. As for the fact that you have had other lovers, you never kept that a secret."

Baal blinked at her for a moment, then abruptly stepped forward and folded her into a tight embrace. Saiya hugged him back, politely trying not to cough at the smell of rockworm that still surrounded him.

"_Nuur il-'en,_" he murmured into her hair. "You are by far the most incredible person I have ever met. I'm not sure I could be so forgiving."

"I do have one request," Saiya said, pulling away from him enough so she could look up into his face. "Please get it out of your head that I'm going to run off with Caesar. I understand now why you would be concerned about that, but it's not going to happen, so let it go. Okay?"

"Okay," he agreed, immediately adding, "I still hate the mage, though. For unrelated reasons."

"Whatever," Saiya groaned. Baal leaned in to kiss her, altered his trajectory when she wrinkled her nose, and pressed his lips to her forehead instead. She leaned against him, comforted by the familiar weight of his arms, until a particularly strong gust of wind knocked them off balance and they stumbled, sprawling in an ungainly heap on the sand.

"_Ach, um Himmels Willen. Nehmt euch bitte ein Zimmer!" _exclaimed an amused voice from above. Saiya looked up to see Kormac standing over them with his arms crossed and his mouth curled into a smirk. She had no idea what he had said, but from his tone, she gathered that it was suggestive. Embarrassed, she scrambled off of Baal and got to her feet, glaring at him. The Templar winked.

"Breakfast is ready," he said, and went back inside the cave.

"Shall we?" said Baal, gesturing for Saiya to go first. Eirena had demonstrated her dedication to being part of the group by taking her turn to cook. The fare was porridge again, primarily because it was the one ration that they had plenty of.

"We'll need to find clean water today," Baal remarked, inspecting their supplies after the meal.

"Will we be able to?" Saiya asked worriedly, her mind filling with visions of their dehydrated corpses lined up by the roadside.

"Oh, sure," he said, with a confident smile. "The best place to look would be a settlement. In fact, according to the map, there's a town called Yol Kenarina only a few miles away. If we head northwest from here, we should reach it by midday."

* * *

As it turned out, 'town' was an extremely generous word for the cluster of burnt-out buildings marked by a sign in Kehjistani. The few inhabitants had long-since fled. There was a well, however, true to Baal's prediction. While the Hunter was refilling their flasks, the others meandered between the houses. Saiya found a child's doll half-buried in the sand; she unearthed it and dusted it off, running her fingers over the uneven stitches that held the cloth toy together. She couldn't help but wonder about its original owner. Where was she now? And why had she discarded what had been, judging by the wear on it, a prized possession?

Looking around, she noticed Eirena standing in front of the only intact structure with a puzzled frown on her face. Saiya walked over to stand next to her and put a companionable hand on the other woman's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "You look like something's bothering you."

"There's a magical signature here," said the enchantress, "very similar to the one that we followed yesterday to reach the cultists' hideout."

They exchanged a glance, and each saw her suspicions confirmed in the other's eyes. Saiya yelled, "Guys, come over here, we found something!"

Najmah was the first to respond, with Kormac and Baal following soon after. Eirena explained her conviction that they had unwittingly stumbled upon the Coven's second base of operations.

"Great!" said Baal. "That'll save us some time." He flashed his canines in a fierce grin. "Should we bother knocking?"

"Nah," replied Eirena, beaming back at him. "Let's just break and enter."

Drawing his crossbows, the Hunter promptly kicked the door open. The interior of the house was dark, the windows having been covered over by black cloth, but as before a substantial number of lit candles provided enough light to see by. This time, the cultists were not hidden; in fact, they appeared to be in the middle of performing a ritual. Four of them were focusing beams of life-draining magic on a woman lying on the altar, while the other six chanted and rhythmically struck the floor with their staffs.

_"Onlara var!" _cried one of the hooded figures. _"Iki Nephalem ve onlarin cangüdenler_. _Belial adi, onlari öldürmek__!"_ A moment later, Baal's arrow found his open mouth, silencing him forever.

A tall Kehjistani man with a grey beard pulled a scimitar from his belt and took a swing at Saiya, missing her by mere inches. She grabbed his wrist, twisting sharply, and kicked him in the chest. He fell into a group of candles, which set his robes aflame. She ignored his screams of agony and looked around for her next target.

"Saiya, get down!" Kormac shouted. She crouched just as his spear sailed over her head, impaling a cultist who had been about to blast her. There was another close behind him, coming toward her with a mace raised high, and Saiya wrenched the spear free and decapitated him with a powerful slash.

The fight was over almost before it had begun. Baal ran to the altar to check on the prisoner, leaping over bodies on his way. Najmah checked for any survivors among the Coven, and Saiya cleaned the blood off of Kormac's weapon before handing it back to him. Somewhere deep inside, a small part of her brain was disturbed by the ease with which she had ended human lives, regardless of how evilly they had been led. Had it always been this effortless, she wondered, or was she becoming desensitized to the violence? Distantly, she recalled the first man she had ever killed, a soldier-turned-bandit who had tried to waylay her on the road and divest her of what little she owned. She refused to cooperate, and when he pulled a knife, she hit him in the face as hard as she could. He had died instantly. Saiya hadn't intended for that to happen; she had simply been trying to defend herself. It had taken her a while to get over the fact that she (both literally and figuratively) had his blood on her hands.

"You okay, _Schwesterchen?_" asked Kormac, shooting a questioning glance in her direction.

Saiya nodded and attempted a smile. It came out crooked. "Yeah. Just … wondering when this became _normal_, I guess."

"For me, it still isn't," he said. "I think that the day it is will be the day that I lay down my arms and dedicate myself to a life of peace."

"This woman's still alive!" Baal said suddenly, drawing their attention. He gathered her up in his arms as tenderly as if she was a newborn child. Dried blood crusted her brow, and Saiya could see from the outline of her legs beneath her dress that one of them had been amputated at the knee.

"She's in bad condition," the Hunter continued. "If we can get her to the Khasim Outpost, she may yet live, but we must be swift. Najmah, will you walk in front of me to shield us from the wind?"

"Of course," said the giant. He led the way out of the house, picking up Baal's pack as well as his own.

"Hang on a minute!" Saiya called out, as they started to set off. "We shouldn't leave this place standing. Others might use it for the same purpose."

"We don't have time for that right now," Baal retorted.

"I can level it in two seconds flat with the bell," she said. Baal opened his mouth to argue, then appeared to think better of it.

"Two seconds, then," he said.

Saiya closed her eyes. She had suspected for a while that she was capable of summoning the bell even when her life was not threatened; the problem was triggering the power to activate. To aid the process, she resurrected in her mind the most painful memory of her life thus far: the moment in the Halls of Agony when she had felt for Baal's pulse and found nothing, and knew she had lost him. She pressed the memory to her breast like a sword driven though her heart, forcing herself to relive every detail – the searing heat of the flames, the acrid smoke, the red glow of heated metal through the darkness, the pain-

_Clang! _A wave of force rolled out of her, causing the earth to tremble. Opening her eyes, she saw a deep gouge in the sand where the bell's energy had passed, leaving a trail of fire in its wake. The building had been obliterated.

"You're getting better," Baal observed as they departed the shadow of Yol Kenarina. He shifted his grip on the unconscious woman to better support her head. Saiya, walking beside him, looked up at his face and saw blatant admiration in his eyes.

"Thanks," she said. "Is she heavy? I can switch off with you if you need a break."

He shook his head. "I barely feel the burden. I'm afraid that she'd been starved for quite some time."

They pressed on for a while in silence. Najmah led the way, his large form providing an excellent windbreak, and Kormac and Eirena followed in the rear. Saiya could hear traces of their murmured conversation, and every now and then the enchantress would laugh. The two of them seemed to get on well at least, which was a blessing, considering that Kormac had difficulties with several members of the group. He still was not quite comfortable around Ghor, though he no longer voiced objections to her voodoo arts, but as a result there was considerable animosity between him and Caesar. The mage, naturally inclined to favor women, was especially close to Ghor, and took any perceived threat to her very seriously. Saiya had always been curious about the source of their friendship; it could not be sexual, for the _sangoma _had a wife in her homeland. Though, she reflected, there was no rule of society stating that a man and a woman had to have some physical attraction to each other in order to be friends. She herself regarded Kormac as the brother she'd never had, and wouldn't dream of sleeping with him.

After a time, they came to a great crevasse in the surface of the plateau. There was a bridge spanning the gulf, but it was broken in the middle, the two separate ends stretching futilely out to each other. The gap was about ten feet or so – too far to jump.

"This is exactly what we didn't need!" Baal snarled, vindictively kicking the railing as if the structure itself was responsible for being ruined.

"We can still get across," said Saiya. "If you tie your rope to an arrow and fire it into the wood on the other side, one of us can make our way over and secure it. I volunteer."

"What about _her_?" the Hunter argued, indicating the woman he was carrying.

"The last person to go ties the rope around his waist, holds on to her, and jumps, and the people on the other side pull them both up."

They were interrupted by an alarmed yell from Kormac. Turning, Saiya gasped as she saw Eirena, who was standing on the very edge of the broken bridge, take a huge step out onto thin air-

-and float in place, her arms outstretched like the wings of a bird. They all gaped at her in astonishment for a moment.

Baal recovered first. Chuckling, he said, "Very good, Eirena. You had me worried there."

"H-how is she …" stammered Kormac. "What deception is this?"

"No deception," Eirena laughed. "Come and join me, Kormac. I promise you, it's perfectly safe."

The Templar vehemently shook his head. "I think, _Fräulein, _that my feet will stay firmly here on the ground, thank you."

"I get it," said Saiya. "The bridge is still there, isn't it. The cultists just made it invisible."

"Right you are!" Eirena twirled her staff, and gossamer strands of magic, nearly imperceptible in the harsh glare of the sun, solidified to reveal the missing section of the structure.

"A clever trick," muttered the Templar. "Next time you feel like showing off, would you please give me some warning? I thought my heart was going to stop."

"How did you know it was an illusion?" Baal asked the enchantress as they continued along their path.

"As I have demonstrated before, illusions have no power over me," she answered blithely. "I see through them easily."

"Yes, but how? Who taught you?" When she gave him a blank look, he sighed and said, "I'm not ignorant, Eirena. The kind of sorcery that you practice died out over a millennium ago. I've turned a blind eye to it so far because I think that you honestly want to help us, but I know very well that you're no ordinary woman."

For the first time since they had met her, Eirena looked apprehensive. "You are correct," she said. "I was reluctant to divulge my secret, because I didn't think that any of you would believe me. But I see now that it was wrong of me to keep you in the dark. The truth is that although I may look like I'm in my early twenties, I was in fact born fifteen hundred years ago. My sisters and I pledged our lives to the service of a man we called the Prophet, a great and learned sage who taught me everything I know. He foresaw a time of darkness that would threaten all of Sanctuary, and placed us – his students – in a magical slumber that was calculated to end only a few months ago, so that we could combat this evil. He also ordered us that when we awoke we were to seek out the Children of Men and Angels." Her too-old gaze swept from Baal to Saiya and back again. "I think I have found them."

A shiver went down Saiya's spine at the words, spoken with such conviction. To shift attention away from the Nephalem blood that she and Baal shared, she asked, "What about your sisters? Why are they not with you?"

The petite blonde stared at the ground, and for a moment her eyes misted over. "They are dead," she said softly. "They were murdered while I slept by an unknown assailant. I am the only one who survived."

"Oh gods, Eirena, I'm so sorry!" Saiya gasped, horrified. Kormac put a hand on the enchantress's shoulder in wordless comfort.

"The one who did it won't get away with his crime," Baal vowed between gritted teeth. "We'll hunt him down and end his wretched life. Or hers, as the case may be. It sounds like something Maghda would do, actually."

Eirena blinked, a surprised smile growing on her lovely countenance. "Thank you," she said. "I did not expect any of you to be so supportive." Her expression turned determined. "We should continue; the Outpost is a long ways off yet. If we hurry, we may make it by nightfall."

"I fear that it will be too late for her," said Baal, glancing down at the woman in his arms with regret. "She's fading fast. If Ghor were here, perhaps something could be done, but …" He trailed off, shaking his head.

Mercifully, the wind was less intense on the other side of the bridge. Now that her secret was out, Eirena talked enthusiastically about the ancient world that she had come from, telling stories of her early childhood. She had been born during the height of the Mage Clan Wars, and – along with fifteen other young girls – were indentured to sorcerers of the Vizjerei clan. Driven by natural curiosity and a thirst for knowledge, Eirena had 'borrowed' and read the clandestine spell books of the clan and inadvertently learned that her master planned to win the war by binding an army of demons. Aghast, the enchantress had incited her sisters to revolt, and they had turned the Vizjerei sorcerers' magic against them during a powerful summoning ritual. The backlash had nearly killed all of them, but they were saved by the mysterious Prophet, who took them under his wing. Such was Eirena's tale, but she told it in a way that placed emphasis not on the hardship on it, but on humorous and light-hearted details. Her companions learned of her sisters in between the lines of anecdotes about their failed attempts at magic, and the sad tale of the end of the Vizjerei clan unfolded around a lengthy regaling of how the plan to stop them had _almost _been foiled by an inquisitive goat. It was skilled storytelling, and it passed the time quite entertainingly.

After a while, Kormac took over carrying the wounded woman, to give Baal a rest. They skipped lunch, eating slices of bread and some fruit while they walked. The landscape was changing subtly around them, hard barren ground being replaced by sandy dunes, where tenacious plants flourished. For a land so inhospitable, there was an abundance of life if one only knew the right place to look. Saiya saw snakes and scorpions, scarab beetles and hawks. Once Baal crouched down and came back up again with a tiny white flower pinched between his fingers. Smiling, he tucked it behind Saiya's ear.

"It's called _sehra ümid_," he informed her. "Desert Hope."

Saiya kept it long past the time when it had wilted.

The sun was slipping towards the horizon by the time they finally reached the hill where the Khasim Outpost stood proud, overlooking the area. It was a small fortress of sandstone and weathered wood, build partially into the black bedrock of the plateau. As the little group made their way up the wooden steps to the front gate, the guard on duty hailed them.

"_Niye gelmisik, seyyahlar?" _he asked gruffly. There was a strange undertone to his voice; sibilant, like the whisper of silk across skin.

"He's asking us why we've come here," Baal explained. Raising his voice, he answered, _"Biz gece sigin. Bize yerlesdirmek olacaq?" *_

The guard waved a hand, motioning them through the gate. Baal shrugged. "I guess that's a 'yes'," he said. "We can stay the night here, and press on to Alcarnus in the morning."

"Ask if they have a healer," said Kormac.

The Hunter nodded. _"Hekim burada var mi? Bu qadin cox xeste." _

"_Hec bir hekim," _replied the guard.

"That's strange," muttered Baal. "He said there's no healer here."

"Maybe he's away," Eirena suggested. "Tending the refugees, or something like that."

"Maybe. Shall we proceed?"

As they passed beneath the arch of the gate, Saiya noticed the guard who had admitted them whispering to a man in ordinary clothes, who then scampered off along the walltop and disappeared into a house. There were any number of explanations for such an action – most likely, he had just gone to inform the commander of the outpost that strangers had arrived – but the young monk could not stifle a feeling of disquiet that swept over her. She stepped closer to Baal, taking his hand as an excuse to lean in and murmur, "I don't like this place. There's something off about it."

"I feel it too," he said softly. "There's a sickly sweet smell in the air. I can't exactly place it, but it makes me nervous. Be on your guard, _nuur il-'en._"

There were a few people standing around in the main courtyard, soldiers and civilians alike, but none of them offered so much as a friendly glance to the newcomers. They seemed, Saiya thought, curiously inactive. Even the ones who were involved in some task – cleaning weapons, sweeping, or stacking supply crates – moved with slow, mechanical motions, and their faces were expressionless.

"Do you suppose we should ask someone where we'll be quartered?" said Kormac.

"No need," Baal replied. "Here comes the boss himself."

An extremely tall man, made even more imposing by his extravagant headpiece, was striding towards them. He carried a sword at his side, and his hand rested rather conspicuously on the hilt of it.

"_Men Leytenant Vachem edirem," _he said. His voice had the same hissing quality as the guard at the gate, though it was even more pronounced.

Baal introduced them all, giving their aliases. The Lieutenant narrowed his eyes.

"_Siz Kehjistani, lakin basqalari deyil. Niye arabi adlar var?" *_

"Do you speak Khanduran?" inquired the Hunter. When the other man nodded brusquely, he said, "Good. I understand your confusion, but I can explain. You are correct: my friends are not Kehjistani by birth, but they were all raised here, in an orphanage in Gea Kul."

"And yet they do not speak the language of their adopted country?" said Vachem. "That is very odd."

"I do," said Eirena brightly, raising her hand. _"Axsaminiz xeyir, cenab!" _

"The people at the orphanage were very insistent that their main lingual focus be on their countries of origin," said Baal. His tone was polite and even, but Saiya could tell by the slight tension in his neck that he was annoyed at being questioned. She decided to speak up.

"Please, sir," she said. "Do you know where we can find a healer? This woman in near death. She was tortured by the cultists."

Vachem looked at her as though she was something disgusting that he had stepped in, and gave no reply.

"My men say you want shelter for the night," he said, addressing Baal. "I can offer that, but first I must know your purpose here."

Saiya opened her mouth, but Baal's hand clenched down on hers in a grip that was almost painful. He said, "We are pilgrims on a journey to visit the desert shrines of the Horadrim. We stopped here because we hoped to find a healer, but if you do not have one, we might as well keep going as long as there's daylight left. Would you be so kind, Lieutenant, as to open the north gate for us?"

"Oh, you don't want to go out there," Vachem replied with an unpleasant smile. "People are dying. If you value your lives, return to Caldeum at once."

"It is your duty to guard this outpost, Lieutenant," said Baal, "and ensure that travelers may move freely, not to advise them."

The tall soldier shrugged. "Well, if you are so determined to rush headlong to your death, my friend, then I will not stand in your way. My second-in-command, Davyd, has the gate keys. He's down in the command post. The door is right over there."

"_Tessekür edirik," _said Baal. He led the way over to the indicated building, where a nearby soldier opened the door for them. Stone steps led down into musty darkness below, though Saiya could see a faint light at the end of the passage. She followed close behind Baal, slipping her brass knuckles on in the concealment of her roomy pockets.

A man's voice rang clearly from the command post as they approached it, speaking in Kehjistani. A moment later, he was answered by a woman. There was no mistaking her identity, no matter what language she spoke.

"Maghda!" Baal hissed. "She's here."

"It's a trap!" Saiya shouted. "Everybody out!"

They obeyed without question, running back up the stairs. Kormac and Najmah made it out safely, but the door slammed closed just as Eirena reached it, knocking her back. Saiya, who was right on her heels, caught her as she fell. Trying the handle, she found it locked, though she could hear the Templar bellowing a war cry on the other side, as well as the clash of metal.

"Fuck!" Baal snarled, smashing his fist against the wood. "I can't believe we fell for _this _again! We have no choice but to go down and face her."

"Isn't that what you came here for?" asked Eirena.

"Yes," he said, "but I wanted to do it on my terms, not hers."

"Well, we're here now," said Saiya. "Let's make the best of it. She's not going to escape from us a second time."

Baal stared at her for a moment in silence, and then grinned abruptly. "I _have_ been working on a new type of bolt that I've been wanting to try out," he said. "This might be the perfect chance. Just give me a second to prepare."

Kneeling down, he rustled around in his pack and drew out a bundle of arrows with serrated tips. He loaded them into his favorite bow, equipped the secondary one with the bolus shot, and rose to his feet. His eyes shone red from the shadow of his hood.

"Right," he said. "We don't know how many of them there are, but Maghda doesn't like to leave herself unguarded, so we can expect some resistance. Eirena, you should stay behind me and focus on casting supportive spells. Saiya, I'm counting on you to keep them off me while I target the witch. Be careful."

The two women nodded, and together they made their way back down the stairs and out into the command post. Maghda hovered in the center of the room, arms folded, evidently expecting them. True to Baal's estimate, she was surrounded by a group of armed soldiers who appeared to be awaiting her orders. In the background were several cages containing men and women in the garb of the Iron Wolves.

"Where's my lovely little Leah?" Maghda asked as they stepped through the doorway. "You haven't gone and left her behind, have you?" Baal said nothing, and the pale witch sighed. "Well, no matter. I will have her eventually. For now, I will content myself with the gift that Lord Belial has offered up to me. Guards, slaughter them!"

The soldiers began to convulse horribly, helmets melding with their heads and legs twisting together to become serpentine tails. Their torsos stayed relatively unchanged, except that the arms lengthened and the hands sprouted wicked claws. They slithered forward, tridents at the ready.

Saiya felt Baal's hand on her shoulder, and he leaned close to her ear and murmured, "Watch out for these ones. Some of their breed are poisonous. Don't let them bite you."

She was grateful for the warning when the first demon who attacked her lunged forward with its mouth open, aiming for the crux of her neck and shoulder. She twisted to the side, striking the monster's belly where snake scales met human skin. The demon hissed angrily, its tail lashing out in a wide arc. Saiya blocked with her forearm, but she had not anticipated the sheer strength of her opponent, and the blow sent her staggering back into the wall. Her arm went numb; she shook it out, clenching and flexing her fingers to restore feeling.

The serpent was coming for her again, and she moved just in time to avoid being speared on the end of its trident. The metal barbs stuck firmly in the wall, giving Saiya just the opening the needed. While her foe struggled to free its weapon, she delivered a kick to its side and felt ribs shatter. An uppercut to the jaw knocked it to the floor, where it writhed around on its side. Saiya pinned it down with her knee and pummeled its face until it stopped moving.

Looking up from the bloody mess, her heart flipped over as she saw that Baal had been backed into a corner by three of the demons. At such close range, the bolus shot was too risky to use, and his other bow was apparently not firing properly, leaving him with a hunting knife as his only defense. Eirena was aware of the trouble he was in, but another pair of the monsters cut her off from reaching him.

Saiya couldn't remember moving faster in her entire life. It felt as though she was gliding through the air as she rushed to his aid. She struck one of the serpents in the back with an open palm, hard enough to leave an imprint that blazed with holy light. It screamed and fell to the floor, thrashing, and Saiya turned her fury on the other two. Planting her booted foot firmly on the tail of one, she grabbed its head in both hands and twisted energetically, breaking its neck, and was just going for the second with a high kick when a blast from behind knocked her off balance. The serpent that she'd marked with her palm had exploded, leaving nothing more than a pile of smoking bones in a sea of blood.

In a flash, the remaining demon was upon her, casting its trident aside and grabbing her arms with steely fingers. She toppled over backwards, bringing up her knees as she fell to protect her stomach. Needle-point teeth snapped closed a hair's breadth away from her nose.

Having little other recourse, Saiya head-butted the thing, though this proved less than effective, considering that its only real facial feature was a vicious mouth. Before it could try to bite her again, however, Baal slit its throat from behind. A torrent of hot black blood gushed over Saiya's chest, and she gagged at the smell of it, like sulphur and burning flesh. Heaving the carcass off of her, she stumbled to her feet. Baal put out a hand to steady her.

"You all right?" he asked concernedly.

"Don't worry about me," she rasped, pushing him away. "Eirena's in danger."

"You take care of her," ordered the Hunter. "I'm going after Maghda."

Saiya turned towards the enchantress, who was steadily retreating while parrying attacks with her staff. She was bleeding from superficial cuts to her arms and legs, but worse than that, she seemed to be tiring. The young monk leaped to her defense, grabbing the haft of a trident as the demon wielding it drew back for a heavy blow. She jerked sharply backwards, stomping down on its head when it fell. The brief interruption was enough of a reprieve to allow Eirena to finish casting her spell, which rendered their final enemy immobile for a few precious seconds. Saiya finished it off while it was defenseless.

"Are you hurt?" she asked the petite blonde.

"I'll live," panted Eirena, holding her side as she tried to catch her breath.

"That's good," Saiya began, but a loud crack, followed immediately by a deafening _boom_, erased the words before she could utter them. She spun around, and her eyes widened in amazement at the colorful spectacle before her. The room was filled with tiny explosions of flame, ice, and lightning all going off simultaneously. It reminded Saiya of the fireworks display that the head monk used to orchestrate every midwinter, except that rather than watching safely from a distance, she was right in middle of the blast zone. A detonation several feet away lanced out a bolt of electricity that scorched her arm and caused her hair to stand on end. She felt a piercing pain just above her collarbone.

The source of the elemental maelstrom was Baal, who had finally succeeded in getting his new invention to work. He looked slightly stunned, and it occurred to Saiya that the result was more potent than he had intended. Maghda also looked taken aback, though she did not flinch, even when one of the grenades caught her skirt on fire. She merely whirled around – a blur of white, green, and purple – and the flames were extinguished.

"I will concede this victory to you, my pets," she said archly. "Do try not to get killed before we meet again." The space around her hands began to glow blue. It was a spell Saiya recognized, for she had seen Caesar use it many times. The witch was going to teleport, and gods only knew when they would get another chance to kill her.

She acted without thinking, instinct and a desperate need for revenge spurring her on. Dashing across the room, she channeled the last of her strength into a mighty leap. Her hand closed on Maghda's wrist just as the warping spell reached completion, and her world tilted, blurred, and disintegrated around her.

Then there was only darkness.

* * *

_* "Was zur Hölle?" means "What the hell?"_

_* Kormac said, "Oh, for heaven's sake. Get a room, please!" **(All credit goes to chrissyleena for the excellent German translations!) **_

_* The cultist said, "It's them! The two Nephalem and their bodyguards. In Belial's name, kill them!" _

_* Baal told the guard, "We seek refuge for the night. Will you accommodate us?"_

_* Vachem said, "You are Kehjistani, but the others are not. Why do they have arabi names? (arabi is the Arabic word for Arabic, and in my attempt to bring multiculturalism to Sactuary, I have assigned the people of Kehjistan a mix of Arabic and azerbaijani as their native language. So essentially, Vachem's wondering why this group of obviously non-Kehjistani people have Kehjistani names.)_

_* Eirena said, "Good evening, mister!"_

_* "Tessekür edirik," means "Thank you."_

**I think Author's Notes are a bit less intrusive down at the bottom of the chapter, so since I don't have any important announcements, I'm putting it here this time. I just want to thank everyone for reading, and remind you all that reviews are just the best thing ever! I really appreciate you guys, and all the effort that you put into helping me improve the story. 'Til next time! :)**


	5. 5 - Like a Bird in a Cage

**Amor Vincit Omnia**

**(Love Conquers All)**

_**Part Two: The Fragile Heart**_

* * *

_"A robin redbreast in a cage_  
_Puts all heaven in a rage."_  
_\- William Blake_

* * *

Chapter Five: Like a Bird in a Cage

Saiya's return to consciousness was accompanied by a persistent throbbing headache in her temples. Her mouth was bone dry, her throat ached, and every inch of her skin felt like it had been scoured with sand. She hadn't felt this terrible upon waking since the morning after she and Baal had shared a bottle of honeymead.

The first thing that came to her attention was that she was sitting upright, with her back propped against an unyielding surface that dug painfully into her back. It was dark, but the moon was out, and by its silvery light she could see enough of her surroundings to guess where she was and what had happened after she fainted.

She was inside an iron enclosure that resembled a large birdcage; tall enough for her to stand upright, and wide enough so that she could fully stretch out her legs from sitting. She was neither bound nor chained, but a few experimental shakes of the cage door proved that she would not be able to budge it with strength alone.

_No matter, _she thought. _A quick blast of the bell will tear through these bars like paper. _But when she listened for the otherworldly sound, the pulse of silence in her ear was deafening. Increasingly frantic, she tried to chant a few mantras and though the words came easily, they brought no holy power into the world. She was cut off, bereft of her spiritual energy, and even the simplest technique was currently beyond her ability.

Angry and (for the moment) defeated, Saiya sank down to the hard floor of the cage and allowed a quiet sob to escape her lips. She had no doubt that she was in Alcarnus; she had a good view of the town the Coven had occupied from her prison: houses with battered doors and empty windows, streets littered with the corpses of the people who had tried to resist, or who had simply not fled fast enough. Surprisingly, there was not much of a smell. The merciless sun had done its work, mummifying the bodies.

Finding no solace in the bleak and tragic landscape, Saiya's thoughts turned to Baal and the rest of their companions. Apparently they had been left behind at the Outpost when she had foolishly grabbed the warping witch. They would have survived the trap Maghda had set for them – there was no question of that; they _must _have survived – and they would now be coming to her rescue. Presuming that it was still the same night, she had roughly two full days to endure before she could expect to see them again. She wished more than anything that she had Leena's mirror, so that she might at least see her lover, but her pack was missing, mostly likely taken by the cultists.

"Well," she muttered to herself, taking some small comfort in the sound of a human voice, even if it was her own, "I might as well get some sleep. The more time I spend resting, the sooner this will be over."

Her years of training served her well, for she was able to drop off almost instantly, despite the uncomfortable position. She dreamt of Baal, of his arms around her and his lips covering hers, of his voice pouring confidence into her ear, of his forest-fire eyes that kindled her very soul to a roaring inferno ...

They came at dawn. Maghda glided regally through the carnage, her slippered toes barely brushing the ground. Two cultists followed in her wake, a man and a woman. The first Saiya knew of them was a crushing pain in her chest, as though something was squeezing the air from her lungs. It tore her cruelly from her slumber, and she jolted forward with a gasp. The female cultist lowered her hand, and the agony stopped as suddenly as it had began. Saiya regarded her visitors warily, back pressed against the bars, knees pulled up to her chest.

"I see you're awake, my pet," said the witch. Her voice was a knife coated in honey – all sweetness and sharp edges. "Did you sleep well?"

Saiya held her tongue. She didn't know what her enemy's intention was, but she was sure it was more sinister than a desire to taunt her.

"Not very talkative, I see. Well, that can be remedied." Maghda leaned in until the tip of her nose touched the metal of the cage. For the first time, Saiya looked directly into her eyes. They were a crystalline grey that looked almost like fractured stone, frighteningly cold and lifeless. Behind those eyes Saiya could see traces of a soul just as broken and withered, sucked dry by years of giving love and devotion to a being that could return neither. The young monk felt an unexpected pity, which was gone the instant Maghda opened her purple-painted lips.

"You will tell me everything I want to know," she said. "I don't think I need to describe what your punishment will be for failing to answer my questions. Suffice it to say that you _will _talk … or you will die. Eventually, and in great pain. The choice is yours. Now, my first question is: how many of you came to Caldeum from New Tristram?"

Saiya clenched her teeth together and narrowed her eyes into a hard stare. She could have lied, could have said, _"Just the four of us that you saw in Khasim. No one else." _But she wouldn't give Maghda the satisfaction of thinking she had won.

She knew what was coming and still it stole her breath away: the sudden sharp burn of mage-fire against her skin, searing, consuming, setting her nerves aflame. She tried to dive into a state of calm where the torment could not touch her, but her severed connection to the spiritual realm would not allow it. A scream ripped itself free, scratching her throat on the way out.

And then it was over, and a curious numbness was seeping into her flesh. She concentrated on her breathing, loud and ragged on the torpid morning air. _I'm still alive …_

"I'll ask again, little pet," Maghda spat, flecking Saiya's face with spittle. "Where are the others? The wizard and the _sangoma_, and Adria's girl? Did they stay in Khanduras, or are they lurking around somewhere, hiding like rats in a sewer?"

This time the spell was frigid, turning the marrow in her bones to ice. Saiya shivered uncontrollably, jaws aching as her teeth clashed together, fingers growing stiff and blue. She could barely remember what warmth _was. _Too cold to cry out, she was turning into a frozen statue – would Baal find her beautiful like this, glittering like a diamond in the sunlight? – she would be preserved for all eternity, for magical ice never melts –

"Enough," said Maghda curtly, and the spell broke. The witch's hairless brows were lowered in a scowl, her puckered lips almost petulant. She sneered, "What makes you cling to your silence so, girl? Is it loyalty to that ragtag group of misfits you call friends? Who among them is worth your life?"

Saiya blinked drops of melting frost from her eyelashes and locked stares with her nemesis. "Every single one," she ground out.

A malicious smile grew on Maghda's waxy visage. "Especially the black-haired boy who plays at being a demon hunter, am I correct?" she murmured. "Yes, I can see it in your gaze when you look at me. It's written all over your face. You think yourself in _love. _How trite. And you imagine that he will come to save you, yes? A gallant knight in a black cloak riding in upon his stallion to free the maiden from captivity." The witch burst into a mocking laugh.

"It will be such fun to kill him," she crowed, "and you're going to help me, my pet, by telling me everything you know about his fighting style, the weapons he uses, the tricks he has up his sleeve … everything."

Saiya lost track of how long Maghda interrogated her, but the cultists inflicted a minute of suffering for every lack of response to a question, and there were hundreds. Their methods varied – they tried lightning spells, spectral blades, globes of water that surrounded her head and clung there until she thought she would drown, even a beam of red light that passed through her body without physically affecting it, but that caused the worst pain she had ever experienced.

Once, she felt an upsurge of spiritual power returning to her body, and the bliss of it was nearly enough to drive away the anguish, but Maghda saw relief in her eyes and placed one of her butterflies close to the bars; the shimmering insect jabbed its stinger into Saiya's shoulder, and the silver energy ebbed away again before it was ever truly in reach. That was the moment when she truly gave up, hanging her head and tasting the blood that dripped into her mouth from a cut on her cheek. They continued to torture her after that, but she hardly felt it. Though her body flinched and her mouth gave vent to screams and moans, her mind was removed and distant. When it was done, they went away unsatisfied and left her huddled in the cage like a bird with broken wings.

The day crawled by in hour-long seconds. By noon the sun had heated the metal bars to the point where they seared her skin. Saiya removed her billowy tunic, split it at the seams, and tied it overhead to make a sort of awning. The shade that it cast was flimsy, but even the slightest protection from the unbearable gaze of the sun was worthwhile.

She passed the time by imagining what she would do to Maghda once she got free. Simply killing her wouldn't be enough to quench the raging need for vengeance that burned in the pit of her stomach. She wanted to _annihilate _the witch, grind her face into the dust until there was nothing left, strip her of all her pride and arrogance and leave her a hollow shell which could then be shattered. These bitterly pleasant imaginings got her through the hunger and thirst and boredom and the dull, echoing throb of her wounds.

That evening, the cultists came and stood around her prison, jeering at her in both Khanduran and Kehjistani. Saiya paid them no mind, even when they spat through the bars and taunted her with food and water, which they dumped on the ground because she would not beg for it. They eventually dissipated after she closed her eyes and pretended to sleep. Once they had gone, she stretched her arm out as far as it would go and managed to retrieve a roll of bread that was more or less untarnished. Removing the part that had been stepped on, she ate it, though the lack of saliva in her mouth made it difficult to swallow. She almost choked on one of the larger bites and giggled aloud, imagining how stupid it would be, after all that she had survived thus far, to be done in by a piece of baked dough pilfered from one of her enemies.

It was a long night. Slumber, snatched in brief but precious increments, was shallow and dominated always by pain and discomfort. When the sky began to pale and she caught sight of Maghda's distinctive form drifting down the staircase from the tower, she groaned aloud, debating how long she could hold out before she cracked under the pressure, or lost her mind entirely. The one thing keeping her going was the knowledge that Baal was now no more than a day's travel away; less if he had been pushing himself, which would not surprise her in the least.

Maghda, evidently realizing that magical methods was getting zero results, had brought along a robed man carrying a case. He opened it to reveal an impressive set of torture instruments. Saiya made a game of guessing how each one was used (her favorite being a pair of tongs with exceptionally fine serrated blades, which she decided were for forcibly plucking nose hairs) and found that such levity actually eased her sense of dread. She barked out a dry laugh when the man removed the Nose-Hair-Plucker, and then morbidly wondered if she had not already gone insane, and just hadn't noticed yet.

The witch fixed Saiya with a flinty glare and said, "You must be very tired, my dear, not to mention in a terrible amount of pain. Do make it easy on yourself. Tell me what I want to know, and I'll have you released. You'll be fed and your wounds will be treated."

"There's no point in making promises I know you won't keep," Saiya shot back. "I'm not going to talk. Just get it over with, please, so I can go back to sleep."

"Brave words," said the witch, nodding to her accomplice. He held up two pairs of shackles, as well as the key to Saiya's cage. Stepping forward he unlocked the door and grabbed her by the ankle.

She was ready for him, slamming her free foot into his face with all her strength – which at the moment, was not all that impressive. It was enough to send him stumbling back with his hands cupped to his face, however, and Saiya did not waste her chance. Diving through the opening, she rolled fluidly and came up running. She didn't know which way was out, so she chose one of the available paths at random, sprinting as if all the demons of hell were hot on her heels.

A wall sprang up before her. She swerved left, careening headlong down a flight of stairs, and nearly tripped over a corpse sprawled in the street. Regaining her balance, she kept running, heartbeat hammering in her ears and each breath slicing her lungs like a knife.

And then she turned a corner and the main gate was there ahead of her, tantalizingly open. She could see the desert beyond, golden-brown and glistening with heat waves. Desperation spurred her forward, increasing her already impressive speed.

She was no more than five steps from freedom when a thick buzzing clogged her ears and the air stiffened as a swarm of butterflies closed in around her. Saiya knew at once that it was Maghda, in the same form she had taken before in the Butchers arena, that had allowed Baal's arrows to pass through her without causing harm.

"Keep running, my pet," the woman's voice crooned in her ear. "You're so close now. Just a little further …"

The cruel taunts triggered something in Saiya's chest – a wellspring of fiery rage, boiling over like water heated in a cauldron. Later, when she had a chance to think about it, she would realize that in that moment, she had made a decision: _I will escape, or I will die trying. _At the time, however, all that she was conscious of was reaching for the bell.

It answered.

The resulting peal was so intense that it dented the earth, forming a crater about three feet deep. Maghda's butterfly cloud was scattered by the blast, and Saiya could _feel _the witch's scream reverberating in her bones. She doubted that she had managed to kill her opponent, but _oh, _she hoped to all the gods that she had.

No one tried to hinder her as she sped through the doorway and out onto open ground, but even so it was a long while before she felt safe enough to slacken her pace. Eventually she collapsed in the lee of a boulder and lay flat on her back, ribs heaving as she sucked in eager gasps of air. Alcarnus was a dark smudge on the horizon line, and she could see no pursuers.

The true severity of her situation hit her then, as she stared out across the endless desert before her. She was utterly alone, with no food or water, no compass … not even a shirt. The task of locating her friends suddenly seemed as impossible as trying to find a specific blade of grass in a meadow. They could be anywhere; suppose they had chosen not to take the road, or hole up during the day and move only by cover of night? Saiya groaned when she realized that her chances of survival were actually higher back in the cage.

But, having successfully escaped, she was hardly going to return on her hands and knees and submit to captivity and torture. So she wrapped her _hijab _around her shoulders like an old woman's shawl and stepped out onto the sand. Setting a steady pace to conserve her what energy she had remaining, she found herself humming the first song that came to her mind:

"_Edelweiss, Edelweiss_

_Every morning, you greet me_

_Small and white, clean and bright_

_You look happy to meet me_

_Blossom of snow may you bloom and grow_

_Bloom and grow forever_

_Edelweiss, Edelweiss_

_Bless my homeland forever." _

The sweet and simple melody nearly brought her to her knees, so strongly did it recall the happy days of her childhood, and the temple home she had forsaken. The final note wavered as tears stung her eyes, and her throat ached. But the young monk pressed her lips together resolutely and continued on, though she did change tunes to something less evocative.

"_Are you going to Scarborough Fair? _

_Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme_

_Remember me to one who lives there_

_For he was once a true love of mine." _

This made her think of Baal, and ponder over their seemingly accidental meeting. Was it truly fate, as Caesar had suggested? Or did they simply blunder into each other's paths, for better or for worse. Saiya could never be sorry that she had met him, even if she was now trudging through a barren wasteland as a direct result. She wondered abruptly how he was coping with her disappearance. Probably not well at all, if she knew the man. She hoped that he wasn't _too _worried, although the face he made when he was concerned for her did strange things to her heart and stomach both.

_Speaking of my stomach, _Saiya reflected ruefully, _I don't think I've ever been this hungry in my entire life. _She had always had a healthy appetite, and her body tended to burn through weight very quickly if it was not properly fuelled; she had now been a full day and two nights without anything more than a half-loaf of dry bread – though perhaps the lack of water should have been more concerning. The head monk had told her once that a human being could survive for more than twenty-one days without eating, but only three days without anything to drink. Already, she could feel some of the early symptoms of dehydration setting in. Her head was pounding, her vision was a little hazy, and her mouth was so dry that her tongue had gotten stuck to the roof of it more than once. Unless she found some water soon, she might very well become too weakened to even move.

An hour or so later, as she was making her way down the side of a massive sand dune, something in the distance caught her eye. It looked like the glint of sunlight on a pool, and she could almost swear she saw rippling blue waves and verdant plants. She broke into a run, casting off the mantle of her exhaustion, slithering partway on her side in her in her haste to reach the life-saving liquid. But to her baffled disappointment, the glorious reservoir turned out to be nothing more than a parched hollow, and the flashes of green a few lonely shrubs.

Saiya fell to her knees, burying her fingers despondently in the loose sand. "Am I seeing things now?" she groaned. "Oh gods, Baal, where are you? I need you. I can't go on like this …"

The world tilted, and before she recognized what was happening she had collapsed onto her side, forehead pressed to the ground and legs curled underneath her. Blearily, she gazed up at the azure sky.

"Is it all right if I rest here, Baal?" she whispered. "Just for a minute. Just until I can get my strength back. I'm gonna find you, I _am_, I just need to rest …"

Strange clouds were gathering overhead: tiny red clouds that moved in a circular pattern at a steady speed. Then one of them emitted a raucous cry and Saiya realized that they were not clouds at all, but a flock of birds. Raptors, to be exact – and they were currently biding their time, waiting for her to expire so they could land and feed on her fresh carcass.

The young monk was too weary to feel afraid, though she was a bit sad that she would never get to say farewell to her Hunter. She contemplated writing him a note to tell him how grateful she was for his presence in her life, but her paper and quill were in her pack, which had been confiscated by the cultists. There were, however, a number of pebbles scattered around, and she decided to arrange some of them into a simple message.

The last words she would ever say.

_I love you, Baal. _

She had gotten halfway through the second 'o' when one of the more adventurous raptors evidently came to the conclusion that he had waited too long for his meal. He dropped like an arrow from heaven, talons outstretched and beak opened wide in a fearsome scream that had frozen many a rodent it its tracks. Saiya shut her eyes tight and covered her face with her hands.

But the pain she'd expected never came. A second screech mingled with the first, and the sound of violently beating wings. When Saiya cautiously cracked an eyelid, she saw two winged forms locked together, one blood-colored and the other as dark as the night. They clawed and snapped at one another with talons and beaks, and then the hawk tore free in an explosion of crimson feathers and fled. His brethren hung back, wary of the newcomer but unwilling to desert such a excellent chance of a free banquet.

The black bird furled its wings and landed, a little awkwardly. As it strutted over to her, a joyous smile spread on Saiya's face, cracking her dry lips.

"Gawahir!" she exclaimed. "Is it really you?"

"Saiya," croaked the raven, expressing disapproval very accurately for a creature who could only mimic human speech. "Little Bo Peep has lost her sheep. Saiya."

"Not lost anymore," she muttered. "Gawahir, where's Baal? Is he nearby?"

Gawahir marched back and forth with his breast puffed out. "Lost her sheep," he repeated, "and doesn't know where to find them." If Saiya hadn't known better, she would have said he was mocking her.

"Go find Baal," she said. "Tell him I need help. And hurry!"

The raven hunched his shoulders, fixed her with a beady glare, and took flight. As soon as he was out of sight, the remaining hawks began to soar closer. Saiya chucked a stone at one and missed.

"Please don't take long, guys," she mumbled.

The minutes passed by in silence broken only by the occasional scream from the hawks. A lizard ran over her bare stomach, mistaking her as part of the environment. There were colors everywhere, red and purple and green and gold all churning together and spilling out across the sky. How had she never noticed how beautiful the desert was before? Her vision danced and her ears sang; every grain of sand was alive, and yet she was removed from it all, isolated and alone. The earth was rocking beneath her back, and she was sinking into it, falling down - down - into the smothering darkness. Her throat burned. Her skin was on fire. Why did everything hurt so much?

"_Saiya," _the wind whispered in her ear, faint and ephemeral. "_Wake up. Please." _

"I'm awake," she said. "Leave me alone. I'm waiting for someone."

"_You have to wake up!" _

Cool dampness on her face, rough and thorny fingers that stroked her forehead with all the tenderness of a mother touching her infant. Saiya whimpered.

"_WAKE UP!" _

Her eyes snapped open. She was lying on a thin pallet in a dimly lit room, and a Kehjistani woman squatted beside her, sponging her face with a wet cloth.

"Where am I?" Saiya gasped, her head spinning with disorientation.

"Relax," said the woman, in easy Khanduran. "You're in the Khasim Outpost. I'm Asiya, healer to the First Battalion of the Iron Wolves. Your name is Saiya, right?"

"Yeah, that's … wait, who told you that?"

"Re_lax_," the woman repeated insistently. "You're among friends. We know about your little secret, okay? And don't worry, the names that go in the report with be Kala, Alem, whatever. We're on your side."

_Was it all a dream? _she thought hazily. _Warping with Maghda, the cage, being tortured by the cultists, escaping, the hawks … did I imagine all of that? _

"Where's … Baal?" she groaned. "I want to see him."

"Your friends left for Alcarnus yesterday morning," replied Asiya. "Actually, they left several days before that, but they brought you back because you were badly injured. It's been touch and go for a while, and I wasn't sure you'd survive, but you pulled through all right. You're pretty tough."

"They left without me?" Saiya cried, struggling to sit up. "I have to go after them!"

"Oh no, you don't," said Asiya, and she placed a hand on Saiya's chest and pushed her effortlessly back. The young monk wasn't sure if her ordeal had weakened her or if the other woman was just exceptionally strong, but her attempt at resistance got her nowhere.

"They warned me about you," Asiya continued. "What a terrible patient you are, and so on. Be warned that I won't tolerate any stupidity on your part. As long as you behave, I'll be nice to you, but the moment you disobey my orders as your healer, you'll wish that the Coven still had you in their grip. Is that clear?"

"Yes," said Saiya, who had by no means resigned herself to another form of captivity. She was determined that as soon as Asiya's back was turned, she'd be gone. It was maddening to think that Baal had just abandoned her here and run off to confront Maghda. If he got himself killed, she would _never _forgive him.

"Well, I bet you've got some questions, considering that you've been dead to the world for a couple days. Almost literally." The Iron Wolf grinned, and Saiya focused on her for the first time. She was of medium height, and her petite build belied her wiry strength. Her face was rather plain at first glance: dark skin chapped by the sun, brown eyes set under thick black brows, a strong nose and decisive chin. Her lips were her single attractive feature – plump and perfectly sized, a natural shade of dark cherry red that many women had tried and failed to recreate with paints.

"I'll just spare you the trouble of asking and summarize," she continued. "It's been four days since the Outpost was liberated by your group (for which we are eternally thankful, yada yada). After you did your vanishing act, your pals had a big argument about whether they should leave immediately or wait until morning. Eventually they decided to wait. Okay, I'll admit that was mostly my doing. Some of them were wounded, and I don't like it when wounded people walk around like morons until they die of blood loss. So I made them stay. To be perfectly honest, I _may_ have locked one of them up in the cages for the night."

"I'm going to guess it was Baal," Saiya said.

"How right you are!" Asiya exclaimed, smiling again. Saiya felt a reluctant liking for the healer begin to flower in her chest. She was still furious about the forced bed rest, however temporary, but she couldn't help admiring anyone with the guts to defy Baal when he was in a temper.

"He must have been in a good mood when you let him out the next morning," she remarked.

"Oh, like you wouldn't believe. I seriously thought he was going to murder me! Anyway, they left, but then two days later, what do you know, they're back! Baal and the Templar, that is – what's his name, Kormun? – and they've got you with them, all beat to hell. They drop you off here, spend the night because apparently they'd walked nonstop since they found you, and then up and away again the next morning. That was yesterday. And _I've _been working without a break this whole time to save your ass, so a little 'thank you' wouldn't go amiss."

"Thank you," Saiya said politely. Now that her initial panic upon waking had ebbed, she noticed that she did, in fact, feel substantially better than she had during her last conscious moments. She was still hungry and thirsty, but not devastatingly so. The ache in her head had subsided, though the skin on her upper body felt raw and scratchy from her prolonged exposure to the sun.

Asiya shrugged and said, "It's my job." Her gruffness reminded Saiya of Brother Malachi, and she took a moment to wonder if all healers had such abrasive personalities. And if so, was it because brusque people naturally gravitated towards the healing arts, or because practicing the art of healing made people short-tempered?

"Then you've done your job well," she said, and was rewarded with another blinding grin from the Iron Wolf.

"I try," she said. "You didn't make it easy for me, though. I hate healers who say this, but your survival was nothing short of a miracle. Really. Besides the dehydration – which came _this _close to killing you, by the way – you were also starving to death, suffering from heatstroke and exhaustion, and had a dangerously high fever as a result of an infected wound in your neck."

Saiya frowned. She didn't remember getting any physical injuries from the cultists. Something that had happened during her escape, perhaps? She reached up to touch her throat with ginger fingertips, and found it swathed in bandages.

"If you're curious," Asiya said helpfully, "it was caused by this." She held up a tiny object pinched between her fingertips: a black arrowhead.

"That … looks like _Baal's,_" she muttered. "But how …?"

Then it came to her. Of course! The new elemental arrows that he had tested during the fight with Maghda! When they had detonated, a wayward piece of shrapnel must have hit her. She was shocked that she hadn't noticed it before. Then again, it hadn't bled much, and her mind had been occupied with other matters.

A sudden thought occurred to her, and she looked sharply up at Asiya. "Does Baal know?" she asked.

"About what?" the other woman asked blankly.

"The arrowhead."

"Well, yeah. He was there when I removed it."

"Shit," Saiya exclaimed vehemently. Baal had a tendency to blame himself for things that he was not remotely responsible for; how would he react when it was something that he _had _caused, albeit accidentally? Her guess was, _not very well. _She desperately hoped that he wouldn't do something idiotic, like try to avoid her or end their relationship because he was a 'danger' to her.

"Are you feeling all right?" Asiya asked, shifting instantly into professional healer mode. She laid a firm hand on Saiya's forehead, peered into her eyes, and checked her pulse.

"I'm fine," the young monk assured her automatically. "Listen, how long before I can be on my way? My friends are going to need my help."

The Iron Wolf shook her head. "Just give up on that idea, girl. You need at least one more day of complete rest, probably more. By that time, your pals will be on their way back. If they're still alive, that is." When Saiya glared at her, she said, "Sorry, but I don't believe it's kind to offer false comfort. The fact is, they're in danger. They might come back, or they might not. I've lost too many comrades in this line of work to take anyone's safety for granted. But hey, you know what is a sure thing?"

"What?" Saiya growled.

"Sunrise. No matter how bad the night is, that big yellow ball is going to roll around again sometime. Life goes on, there's no use fretting. Want a bath?"

A long soak and lots of soap, coupled with a nutritious meal and approximately two full buckets of water, worked wonders for Saiya's temperament. Asiya stayed in sight the whole time, as if she suspected that her patient would run away the moment she turned her back (which was actually not far from the truth), but by the end of the day, the two women were fast friends. This began when they discovered that their names contained the same letters in slightly different order, but soon they were talking as naturally as if they had known each other all their lives. Saiya learned that the healer was niece to the Iron Wolves' Commander, Asheara, and that her aunt had raised her from early childhood, after the death of her mother, Asheara's sister. Her father was another Wolf who had died in combat five years before. She had been drawn to healing at a young age ("How could I avoid it, with a name like mine?" she'd laughed. "It _means _'one who tends to the sick'!"), though her aunt had scrupulously ensured that she had enough training as a warrior to defend herself in combat.

In turn, Saiya told her of growing up in the temple, and of her training as a monk. Asiya was especially curious about recent events in Khanduras, so with a bit of prodding, Saiya divulged the entire story, from arriving at New Tristram to the moment they stepped off the ship in Gea Kul – though she soon learned to stick to dry facts and leave out her personal feelings for Baal, as her new friend was far more interested in politics than romance, and bluntly said so.

Another benefit of getting to know Asiya was the Iron Wolf battle robes that she willingly provided. The two women were roughly the same height and weight, and Asiya insisted that Saiya needed something 'practical' to wear. The armor was perfect: a thin chest plate under a tawny garment, augmented by chainmail, that reached past her knees, but was split up the sides to facilitate horse-riding and easy movement in combat. There were also durable iron-toed boots, bracers and pauldrons for her arms and shoulders, and a rounded helmet with a fitted nose guard, a spike mounted on the top, and a piece of fabric sewn onto the back to protect her neck from the sun. Wearing the full set for the first time, Saiya was inspired to do a few light warm-ups in the Outpost courtyard: a performance that was roundly applauded by the observing soldiers and Asiya.

Laying on her pallet that night, she counted the days that had passed since she had last seen Baal. Five in total, the longest they had been separated since they met. She wondered if he missed her as badly as she missed him, and spent a few pleasant minutes imagining their reunion. They would simply stare at each other for a moment, not quite believing it was real, and then he would sweep her up in his arms and kiss her-

The image roused a longing in her heart, and an aching, insistent throb in other, more sensitive places. As if acting on their own initiative, her fingers crept down the smooth expanse of her stomach and parted the hair that sprouted between her legs, searching for the little bud that lay there. Her ministrations were clumsy compared to the way Baal had touched her, but with that memory fresh in her mind, it didn't take long to find her release. She couldn't prevent a soft groan from escaping her lips, and was heartily glad that she had the room to herself, Asiya having retreated to her own quarters after the young monk promised not to leave without permission.

Thinking of her lover, she drifted off to sleep. But her dreams were plagued by the same horrifying vision that had driven her to follow Baal to Anthem. Her companions, her friends: all dead, slaughtered by Maghda. She woke in the early hours of the morning covered in sweat, mouth open in a silent scream and fingers outstretched for Baal's lifeless face.

A lengthy meditation followed by as rigorous a workout as the healer would permit helped clear her mind, but the nightmare lurked in dark corners all through the day, while Saiya tried to amuse herself with conversations and card games. She won a bit of money from the guards, picked up a few odd phrases in Kehjistani, and befriended the half-wild dog that hung around the fort, scrounging for scraps from the kitchens.

The Iron Wolves treated her kindly and she wanted for nothing, but her inner misery increased by the hour. When another full day had passed by with no sign from the rest of her group, Saiya decided that she could wait no longer. With Asiya's grudging agreement that she was healed enough to travel, if not to fight, she struck out for Alcarnus. Captain Davyd, a pleasant, jovial man with beads braided into his hair and goatee, insisted on sending an honor guard of five men to accompany her.

It was midday when Raffi, who had been scouting the road ahead with his telescope, suddenly cried out, "I see them, _xanim_! About half an hour away and moving fast."

Saiya's heart gave a great leap, but she did her best to contain the tremble in her voice when she said, "Alright. You guys can head back to the Outpost now; I think I'll be fine on my own from here on out. _Tesekkür edirik. Xosbextlik ile getmek._"

"And to you, _xanim_," replied Raffi, with a smile, "though you might want to work on your pronunciation before trying to pass yourself off as a native of this land."

The Wolves, their duty fulfilled, returned the way they had come, while Saiya pressed on ahead with a light spirit and a spring in her step. Her ordeal in Alcarnus seemed a dark and distant memory now, and soon it would fade altogether, for some intuition told her that Maghda was dead. Their mission was accomplished at last.

Her eyes were constantly scanning the horizon, and the moment her friends came into sight she broke into a run. It wasn't until she was nearly within hailing distance that she realized something was dreadfully wrong. Kormac was there, limping a little and leaning on his spear. Eirena and Najmah walked just behind him. There was a definite difference in the giant's demeanor, but Saiya did not pause to think about it, because there was one person whose absence was more noticeable to her than the sun in the sky.

She skidded to a halt in front of them, panting, and met Kormac's eyes. The dread she saw there sparked a crushing sense of terror in her breast.

"Where's Baal?" she demanded.

* * *

**Thanks so, SO much to everyone who has reviewed this story so far (and to everyone who will hopefully review in the future...) I can't say it enough, your support makes this story worth writing! Special thanks to Pandemoniuem for your suggestion - I tweaked it a little bit, hope you don't mind. Also, in case anyone is disappointed that the fight with Maghda was left out, never fear! I _have_ included the fight, it'll feature in the next chapter. **

**This chapter in particular was fun to write; I'd love to know what everyone thinks! **

**'Til next time!**

**\- Dr. Kitten **

* * *

_* Saiya said: "Thank you. Good fortune go with you."_


	6. 6 - Blind in the Light

**Amor Vincit Omnia**

**(Love Conquers All)**

_**Part Two: The Fragile Heart**_

* * *

_"This is the point from which I could never return_  
_And if I back down now then forever I burn_  
_This is the point from which I could never retreat_  
_Cause If I turn back now there can never be peace_  
_This is the point from which I will die and succeed_  
_Living the struggle, I know I'm alive when I bleed_  
_From now on, it can never be the same as before_  
_Cause the place that I'm from doesn't exist anymore."_  
_\- Immortal Technique_  
_"Point of no Return"_

* * *

Chapter Six: Blind in the Light

The Templar shifted uneasily from one foot to the other. "_Schwesterchen,_" he began, "I know what you must think and I can put your mind at ease. Baal is not dead."

"Then where is he?" she said.

"I don't know," Kormac admitted. "I'm truly sorry, Saiya. I wish I-"

"What happened, Kormac?" she interrupted, struggling to keep her voice calm. "I need to know."

"I'll tell you everything," he promised, "but we may want to find a spot to sit down and rest. It'll take a while …"

* * *

_-Two days earlier-_

* * *

Kormac sat down on the top step of the tower to catch his breath and wiped sweat from his eyes with the back of his hand. He was exhausted almost beyond the capacity for movement, and he knew that the others weren't much better off. They had reached Alcarnus at sundown, and Baal had made the tactically sound but realistically faulty decision to attack at once, while they had darkness and the element of surprise on their side, rather than wait for morning. They had been fighting for hours now, and had finally pinned the last of their enemies in the defensible tower at the top of the fort, but it had been a grueling affair that left them all ragged. Najmah had taken a spear in the side, which had fortunately done no serious damage. Eirena was bleeding heavily from a gash on her lower back, and Baal had a head wound in need of attention. The Templar himself was relatively unscathed, but he had gone down hard on his right knee at one point, and the joint felt bruised and swollen. It twinged troublingly with every step.

He wished that Saiya was with them, for several reasons. The obvious one was that her addition to the group made them that much stronger. But besides that, he was worried sick about her. She had looked so frail when they found her in the desert, and although her condition _had _improved by the time they left the Khasim Outpost, the healer there had told them quite firmly that it could go downhill again at any time. He didn't think he could bear it if she died without even giving him a chance to say goodbye.

An impatient sigh from Baal brought the third reason to mind. By now, Kormac was accustomed to the Hunter's bouts of moodiness, but he had been especially intolerable the last few days. Kormac's attempts to offer comfort had been rebuffed with stony silence, and any suggestion that they stop to rest or even eat was roundly criticized. Baal had pushed them mercilessly; it was run at his pace or fall behind, and Kormac was not about to have the other man's death on his conscience because he could not keep up.

"Just a minute more," he said in response to Baal's inquisitive glare. "I just need to catch my breath."

The Hunter leaned against the wall, his tapping foot acting as a constant reminder that Kormac's rest time was running out. Eirena sat down on the step beside him. The moonlight turned her skin to alabaster and her hair to pure gold; she held herself so stiffly upright and still that she might well have been a statue. She was, Kormac thought, the only beautiful thing amongst all the ugliness of this place.

"How is your back, _Fraulein?_" he asked quietly.

"It hurts," she replied. "How about your knee? You seem to be favoring it."

"It's nothing," he said.

The enchantress turned to look up at the massive iron door that barred their way into the topmost turret of the fort. "Maghda's in there," she whispered.

"Yes," agreed Kormac. Moved by a sudden impulse, he shyly put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Are you frightened?"

She shook her head. "You?"

He considered it. "No, I am not frightened. If I must die tonight, then at least I will die knowing that I am doing my duty as a Templar. '_Vom Hexenhammer angeklagt beginnt somit die Hexenjagd.'" *_

_Yes, _he thought, _witches have no place in this world. They are evil and they must be eliminated for the good of the population. _Then he thought of Ghor and his righteous satisfaction faltered a little. _She _was not evil – quite the opposite, in fact. She had saved his life, despite having no reason to call him a friend. If his fellow Brothers were ever to get their hands on her, they would burn her at the stake. Could he allow that, knowing her as he did? Somehow, he didn't think so.

Baal voice startled him out of his pondering state of mind. "Come on, Kormac. We're wasting time. If we sit here much longer, the sun will be up."

With a groan, he heaved his bulk off the stair and reached down to help Eirena up as well. She thanked him with a pert smile that made his heart quiver. God help him, he had fallen under her spell as surely as those lacuni she had charmed. But he knew she could never love someone like him ... a criminal, a wretch, a penniless man twice her age with nothing to offer.

"Ready?" said Baal grimly. Kormac nodded, and the Hunter reached out to give him a brief pat on the shoulder – an unusually friendly gesture coming from him. It occurred to Kormac that this was probably as much of an apology as he would get for Baal's irascibility over the past few days. Well, he'd take it and be grateful.

The door had no obvious handles, but it opened inwards with a hearty push from Najmah. Beyond was a wide open space, dotted with pits and outbuildings and surrounded by a trench some ten feet deep and lined with spikes. A drawbridge spanned the gap, though Kormac was positive that it would be retracted as soon as they crossed over.

"Maghda!" Baal roared, his voice echoing around the enclosure. "Come out and face your doom!"

She appeared in a swirl of butterflies, looking colder than ever in the frosty light. Kormac didn't see any cultists behind her, but that didn't mean she was alone and undefended. They were just hiding, he guessed, waiting for the right moment to appear.

"So," said Maghda, "the hounds are here at last. Tell me, pet, did you come here for me, or for the little bird I have in a cage?"

Baal laughed harshly. Kormac hardly recognized him in that moment; a feral grin split his lips and his eyes blazed ruby-red in the darkness. He half looked like a demon himself.

"You're trying to buy your own safety with something you don't have to bargain with, you fool," the Hunter said, "and the price for your blunder will be death." He raised his crossbow and fired three bolts. They passed through Maghda like pebbles through water and lodged in the side of the sandstone hut behind her.

"Ha!" she exclaimed. "You'll have to do better than that, little hound. I am far more powerful than-"

The arrows exploded, splinters flying in all directions as the blast powder hidden in the shafts ignited. Maghda was enveloped in a multicolored cloud of fire, ice, and lightning that flared simultaneously and faded, leaving scars on Kormac's vision.

But Maghda was scarred as well. There was a burn upon one pale shoulder, boils marking her flawless skin. She looked down at it in horror, though she seemed more affected by the appearance than by any pain it had caused her.

"Bastard!" she hissed. "You'll pay for that. I'm done playing games!"

She raised up her hands, fingers splayed, and light leapt from her palms and shot towards them. Kormac dodged to the side, but the beams curved as well, following his movements. In the second before they hit, the air shimmered and absorbed the spell. The Templar glanced up to see Eirena, staff in hand and an expression of utmost concentration on her lovely face.

"Thank you," he gasped.

"You're welcome," she replied with a smile, before shifting her focus to Maghda. Kormac stood in front of her, blocking her from the witch's sight while she cast her magic.

Truthfully, he was at a loss as to how he should go about assailing the enemy. Obviously she could be injured, but how? Was it only the elements of nature to which she was vulnerable, or was it any attack that she couldn't see coming? Baal was still firing arrows, but now she was wise to his scheme, and moved away from them once they had landed. Some of them were explosive and others weren't, but none of them harmed her in the slightest.

Then a potential fault in her defenses occurred to him: the butterflies on her shoulders that carried her so swiftly around the battlefield. If _they _were to be destroyed, perhaps it would weaken Maghda to the point where his spear could inflict damage.

"Eirena," he said, "I'm going to feign a retreat and circle around the side of this building. See if you can draw her over here."

The girl nodded, and Kormac instantly put his plan into action. The next time Maghda fired off her arcane globes, he pretended to have been hit by one and staggered backwards, ducking behind the nearest hut. He heard Eirena, now left alone in a dangerous position, cry out in a good semblance of fear as the witch started towards her. Moving quickly, he ran around to the other side of the hut and appeared just behind the witch.

With a yell, he dropped his spear and tackled Maghda, bearing her to the ground. She was corporeal in his arms, proving his hypothesis that her deflection of attack was willful magic, and not automatic. As she struggled in surprise, he pinned her with a hand between her shoulderblades, grabbed the right-hand butterfly, and ripped it free.

Maghda's ear-splitting scream of agony startled him so much that he pulled his hand back, and in an instant she had transformed into a swarm of flies and disappeared. He was left with a large insect in his clenched fist, the gossamer wings twitching and the light fading from its bejeweled eyes. A large stinger on the end of its abdomen shone with beads of liquid that Kormac strongly suspected was poisonous. He dropped the thing on the ground and stepped on it to ensure that it was dead.

The witch reformed in the center of the area, between four L-shaped pits in the stone. Blood streamed down her arm, and she dangled rather lopsidedly from her remaining butterfly. Shaking with rage, she lifted her hands to the heavens and uttered a few words in a language that Kormac had never heard before. The very sound of the words chilled his heart; he instinctively knew that it was an evil tongue, used by the armies of Hell itself to communicate with one another.

It seemed then that all brightness faded from the stars, and an ill wind swept over the battleground. Kormac heard Eirena cry out, and put an arm out to shield her. As they watched in horror, a portal appeared in the air, out of which stepped four blue-skinned monstrosities, similar in appearance to ghouls but far larger and more wicked-looking. They carried heavy clubs and wore rudimentary armor.

"_Scheiße," _Kormac breathed. "This is not good."

A shout grabbed his attention; Baal was signaling him from across the arena. The Hunter pointed at their new adversaries, then tapped his own breast and pointed at Maghda. Kormac answered with a wave to show he understood.

"Stay behind me if you can," he cautioned Eirena, before picking up his spear and preparing to fight.

Three of them came towards him in a V formation, while the fourth split off to target Najmah, who had been hanging back on account of his injury. Kormac cursed, but he was unwilling leave Eirena defenseless, even to assist his amnesiac companion. He prayed that Najmah would be able to hold his own for as long as it took him to defeat his adversaries.

He lunged forward to meet the charge, jabbing at the foremost ghoul. It parried his spear and took a swing of its own, which Kormac was able to block. Stepping to the side, he twisted his weapon out from under his opponent's club and brought it arcing over his head to cleave through the ghoul's leather helm and into its head.

He hadn't reckoned on the skull-bone being so thick, however. The blade of his spear came to a grinding halt, and as he tried to withdraw it, the other two surged around their ally and attacked him from either side. Kormac had little choice but to take the blows: one to his right elbow, numbing his entire arm, and the other to his left side. There was an audible crack, and a sharp pain ran from his hip to his shoulder.

_Broken ribs, _he thought, with the enforced calm that comes with years of wartime experience. As the ghouls drew back almost simultaneously for a second strike, he wrenched the spear free and swept it in a full circle. The third ghoul saw it coming and managed to dodge, but the second had no chance. The point swiped across its throat, severing the jugular. It collapsed in a heap on the ground, looking vaguely puzzled as it groped at its neck, as if trying to figure out where all the blood was going.

Kormac took advantage of the opening his defensive move had created to impale the demon he had previously injured through the eye. That left only one – the most nimble of the three. The Templar assumed a guarded stance, circling to the left, waiting for his opponent to attack. It didn't take long, ghouls not being renowned for their patience.

The blow was aimed towards his disabled right arm (evidently this creature possessed a modicum of brains) and he jumped back rather than risk further injury to the limb. Too late, he realized that his evasive maneuver had carried him right to the edge one of of the spiked pits. He teetered dangerously on the lip, the heels of his boots hanging over empty space.

Eirena screamed his name, and some distant part of him felt warmed by the knowledge that she cared enough for him to do so, but his conscious mind was far more occupied with the imminent peril of his situation. He bent forward at the waist, windmilling his arms – and something struck him hard in the midriff, knocking him backwards. The last ghoul had rushed him. As he felt his feet leave the ground, he found that his only emotion was a deep, aching regret. He had not done enough good in life to absolve him of his sins. He would not be allowed to stand among the worthy. His soul would be cast out of the High Heavens …

Ironically, it was Maghda who saved his life. The witch was flitting around the arena in the form of the butterfly cloud, and she happened to pass by just as Kormac was falling. He was caught up in the swarm and thrown to the side, landing just clear of the hole. There were a few itching welts on his face and arms where the insects had stung him, but that was nothing compared to the fate he had narrowly escaped.

Little by little, they were wearing Maghda down. Her movements were a bit slower now, her arcane bolts packed less of a punch. A few of Baal's arrows had left grazes on her porcelain skin. Most advantageous of all, her backup had been completely obliterated. Najmah had won his fight, and Eirena dispensed with the final ghoul by casting a charm spell and causing it to plunge to its death in the very pit that nearly claimed Kormac's life.

Then, just when it seemed that their victory was ensured, the witch summoned another wave of ghouls and abruptly vanished altogether. She returned as soon as her minions had been eliminated, and in her hand was the sword that had fallen with Najmah from the heavens, now forged anew. Kormac had not yet seen it, but he was awestruck by its elegant simplicity. He would not have believed that a thing designed for killing could be so beautiful. It looked wrong in Maghda's hands: a profanity, a sacrilege.

Baal raised his crossbow to fire a bolt, and the witch swung the sword. She was well out of range – ten feet away, at least – but the Hunter gasped and stumbled back, a rent appearing in his vest. Crimson liquid splattered onto the stone.

Maghda let out a horrid cackle of joy and amazement. "So the legends _were_ true," she murmured, staring at the blade in her hands. "This power flowing through me … is this how the angels feel? With a weapon like this, I could lay waste to the High Heavens and topple the Silver Spire!"

She sliced the air once more, and Baal went down on one knee. Turning, she stabbed towards Kormac. He ducked, feeling the invisible aura of the blade scrape along his neck, rather than passing through his heart as the witch had intended. A warm rush of blood soaked his shoulder.

_We're finished, _he thought grimly, clapping a hand over the wound. _If we're careful we may be able to draw it out a bit longer, but the end is inevitable. We're going to die here. _The knowledge that least Saiya would survive comforted him a little, though he quickly remembered that that was in no way guaranteed. If the other members of the group had only come with them – if Caesar and Ghor were here, rather than playing ambassadors to a child – perhaps the outcome of this battle would have been different.

"MAGHDA!" A voice like thunder broke the night, rolling in waves across the battlefield. It was deeper than the deepest depths of the ocean, older than the oldest bones of the mountain, wiser than all the wisdom ever recorded by the hand of man. But when Kormac looked around in bewilderment for the source of it, he saw only Najmah, standing very tall and straight with his hand outstretched.

"Maghda," he repeated, "the sword will not serve you. Lay it down now, while you still can, and surrender yourself to our mercy. Your death shall be swift and painless."

"Don't promise her that," snarled Baal. "You didn't see what she did to Saiya. I'm going to kill her in the most brutal way possible."

"Quiet, you worm!" shrieked the witch. She thrust with the sword, and Baal cursed and clutched at his shoulder. Blood dripped from between his fingers, adding to the growing pool on the ground. He glared at her with hate-filled eyes, his hair hanging lankly over his face and his breath coming in gasps.

"Enough," said Najmah, with finality. He began to walk towards Maghda, his stride purposeful and even. Kormac could only watch, spellbound, as the witch lashed out.

The laughter froze in her throat, however, as Najmah lifted his arm, his open palm facing her. The sword's energy shattered as if it had struck a shield, falling in bright pieces like broken glass. Again and again she swung at him, her movements growing more frantic, but he waved each one away until at last he was close enough for his massive hand to close upon her wrist. Deftly he plucked the sword from her faltering grasp, and an odd but somehow suitable comparison leaped to Kormac's mind, of a stern but loving father chastising his disobedient daughter.

Maghda sneered at him. "I know who you are, _Tyrael_," she said, "and I am not afraid. Judge me as you will, but know that I will serve my master more in death than I did even in life."

"No," said Najmah, "you won't."

The blade flashed in a clean, powerful cut. A red line sprouted on Maghda's skin, bisecting her face and running all the way down her chest and stomach. She fell backwards, splitting in two upon impact. There was no mess; the wounds had cauterized instantly. Kormac stared, unable to believe his eyes. He kept expecting Maghda to vanish, to scatter into butterflies and reform elsewhere, taunting them, but she did not. There was a small object, like a stained glass orb, lying on the ground by her ruined body. Najmah bent to pick it up, looking at it curiously.

"What is that?" Kormac asked, stepping closer to catch a glimpse of it. Colored lights swirled within, sparking every now and then.

"It's Maghda's soul," the giant replied. "So it shall be trapped for all time, tormented and powerless." He slipped the orb into his pocket and leaned heavily on the sword, suddenly looking very ancient indeed.

Baal lurched to his feet. Stumbling like a drunk, he made his way over to the witch's corpse and stood there for a moment, staring blankly, before he spat on it. He wiped his mouth, leaving a trail of blood across his cheek.

"Where is your master Belial now?" he rasped. "He didn't save you, did he? No, he fucking didn't. Fuck you, Maghda. This death was too good for the likes of you."

Eirena was looking at Najmah with a strange expression on her face. "She called you Tyrael," she said.

"Is that your real name?" Kormac asked eagerly.

He nodded. "Yes. I remember everything now. As soon as I saw El'druin made whole again, it all came back to me."

"Tyrael is the Archangel of Justice," Eirena murmured. Unexpectedly, she got stiffly down on one knee with her hands clasped over her heart. "My lord," she said. "I am not worthy to stand before you."

Tyrael stepped forward and placed a finger below her chin, tilting her head up. He said, "Child, pay no obeisance to me. I am as mortal as you, now. I renounced my brothers and shed my wings, and as a result I fell from the High Heavens."

"But why?" asked the enchantress. "Why give up your immortality, your power, your seat on the Angiris Council?"

"It is a long story, spanning many thousands of years," he replied with a sigh. "Suffice it to say that I saw the coming storm and did not agree with the rest of my brethren that humanity should be left to face it alone. And so I chose to fall, to ally myself with mankind in defiance of Imperius. There were others among the angelic host who felt as I did, but they were too afraid to give up their wings. They were afraid to age, to fall ill, to die. Afraid to become … human."

There were tears in Eirena's eyes now, and she gazed at the former angel unblinkingly, but with such poignant sorrow in her face that Kormac's heart ached to see it.

"Who are we," she whispered, "to deserve such a sacrifice?"

A smile lit Tyrael's face. "You are the future," he said.

* * *

_-Present day-_

* * *

"That's an amazing story," said Saiya, once Kormac had finished telling it (though he kept certain personal details to himself), "but it doesn't explain why Baal isn't with you."

The Templar looked down at his knees. "Ah. Right. I was just getting to that …"

"We don't know where he is, Saiya," Eirena said, bluntly but not without compassion. "After we verified that there were no cultists left alive, we were all so exhausted that we just laid out our bedrolls and slept through the day. When we awoke, Baal was gone. He took his pack with him, and he didn't leave a note or anything to explain. We looked everywhere. Kormac thought that perhaps he had just decided to get a head start in returning to the Khasim Outpost, so we came back as well."

"I'm so sorry, _Schwesterchen_," Kormac added, putting a brotherly hand on her arm. "If I had known he was planning to do this, I would have tried to stop him."

Saiya shook her head. "Thanks, Kormac, but no one can stop Baal once he's made up his mind. I just wish I understood _why._ Are you sure he didn't say anything that might shed some light on what he was thinking?"

"It's not what he said," Kormac mused, "so much as what he _didn't _say. I don't think he uttered so much as three words – to any of us – after the battle. He just crawled off to a corner to lick his wounds and brood a bit. You know how he gets. He didn't seem at all pleased that Maghda was dead … or at least, with the way she had died. I think he wanted to drag it out awhile, make her regret her wrongdoings. He felt that Tyrael showed too much mercy in ending it so quick."

"I do not believe in delaying an execution," the angel declared. "Once the sentence has been proclaimed, judgment be swift and righteous."

"I agree," said Saiya, "though I understand why Baal didn't like it. With people like Maghda, you feel as though they really ought to suffer. But I doubt that dissatisfaction alone would cause him to leave. There must be another reason." What hurt the most, she realized, was that he had not even come back to see her. For all he knew, she could have died of her injuries. Was he really okay with not knowing?

"Perhaps he'll return," Kormac said hopefully. "He has before."

"No," she said, "I'm going to go and find him."

"But … how, _Schwesterchen_? You don't know where he is, he could be anywhere."

"I'll manage." She picked up her pack, which her friends had recovered from Alcarnus. "I might be a few days, though. You can wait for me at the Outpost, if you like, or head back to Caldeum. Your choice."

The Templar was beginning to look thoroughly alarmed. "Now hang on, Saiya," he began. "I'm not about to let _you _go gallivanting off as well. If you must search for Baal, at least let me accompany you."

But Saiya was equally determined to go solo, and at last, with much grumbling and entreaties to be careful, Kormac was persuaded. He embraced her very tightly and gave her an awkward kiss on the cheek, which she returned. Eirena offered a hug as well, whispering in her ear, "Don't worry too much. I have faith that you'll find him."

"Thank you," Saiya said. "Goodbye, Eirena. Goodbye, Kormac. I'll see you soon. Goodbye, Tyrael. Do I call you Tyrael now? It seems so strange; I've known you as Najmah for so long."

"You may call me whatever you wish, dear child," he answered. "Najmah is as good a name as any. I am not quite Tyrael any longer. That name belonged to a different being."

"But you're not quite Najmah either," said Saiya. "You seem much wiser now, and there's a different look in your eye. I think I _will _stick with Tyrael, if you don't mind."

"Of course not." He smiled, and it was like the sun breaking through the clouds of her psyche. "Take care of yourself, Saiya."

"You too, all of you. And please don't worry about me. I'll see you soon, hopefully with Baal in tow."

On the road to Alcarnus, she looked back once or twice to see a flash of light in the distance that might have been Kormac watching her through a telescope. She half regretted turning down his offer to help her search, if only because she was lonely, but she wanted to be alone when she found her lover – just as much for Baal's sake as for her own. Certainly she had things to say to him that were for his ears only, but she was also sure that whatever had driven him away from the rest of the group was intensely private. She had an idea, a yet nothing more than a foggy intuition, but it was the best she could think of.

Once Saiya was positive that no one was watching, she sat down and opened her pack, taking a moment to verify that none of her belongings were missing. She let out a sigh of relief when her fingers brushed up against the cloth shroud that protected Leena's mirror. Removing it, she unwrapped the precious object and bent over it, removing the sun's glare from the surface with her shadow. The clear glass clouded as if with breath, but she had not exhaled.

"Come on, Baal," she whispered. "Please don't hide yourself from me. I love you, and I can help you if you let me."

Gradually, a picture unfolded in the mirror. An abandoned town. A sign post in Kehjistani. Though she could not read the beautifully curling script, she recognized the arrangement from the map she had looked at. It was a town not too far to the north, midway between Khasim and Alcarnus.

"Is that where you are, Baal?" she said. In response to her words, the mirror rippled and another image revealed itself. A skeletal house, burnt and decaying, isolated from the rest of the village. And pacing back and forth before it, looking immensely troubled, was her Hunter. As Saiya watched, he bent down to pick up a blackened brick, stared at it for some moments, and suddenly, violently, hurled it away. Then he fell to his knees, covering his face with his hands, and his shoulders shook.

Deciding that she'd seen enough, Saiya replaced the mirror and got to her feet. She was grateful now, more than ever, for the head monk's wilderness survival lessons, which had included among others things how to tell directions without a compass. Finding a nearby bush, she marked the furthest tip of its shadow with a pebble, waited ten minutes to allow time for the shadow to move, and marked it again. Then she scored a line in the sand between the two stones, which she knew would lead from west to east. By sketching in the rest of the makeshift compass, she was able to determine which way was north, and started off accordingly.

Fortunately, before she had gone more than a couple miles, she ran across the traces of a path that seemed to follow her course. Saiya was even more excited to discover subtle signs that someone had passed by that way not too long ago: a footprint here and there, a place where a pack had been set down and bandages changed. The real find was a few threads of black fabric caught on a thorny shrub. She was on the right trail.

Soon the young monk began to feel the tug of hunger in her gut, which warred against her eagerness to find her missing lover. She settled for eating as she walked, munching a few hardtack biscuits and a strip of goat jerky. The water left in her bottle was warm, and had a stale, coppery taste, but she drank it anyway.

Apparently the distance from the main road to the village was a lot further in reality than it had seemed on the map. As the day wore on, Saiya began to wonder if she had somehow missed a crucial turnoff and walked right by it. But then she would find another boot track in the sand, another few scattered drops of dried blood. She kept walking.

Then at last she saw, far in the distance, a black patch on the horizon. It didn't look like much, a shadow almost, but as she drew closer she could see roof beams framed against the sky. She had found it at last.

Without warning, the ground beneath her feet gave way, tipping her backwards. Saiya looked down between her legs and saw a cone-shaped hole forming, as if the sand was draining down through the bedrock. Then, between the swiftly falling grains, an unmistakable flash of eyes.

Only quick reflexes saved her life. She rolled to the side just as the surface of the desert exploded in a geyser of sand. A terrifying creature emerged: first the triangular head with its heavy, brutal jaws meant for rending flesh and crushing bones; then two sets of legs joined to a scaly golden torso with a spiked spine; and finally the tail, longer than Saiya was tall and capped with wicked spines. The beast started forward – waddling and ungainly now that it was above ground, like a duck on land – and Saiya flew to her feet and ran.

She had no idea if the thing was following her, but she wasn't about to stop and look. Reasoning that she would be safer on solid ground, she headed for an outcropping of rock about a hundred yards from the ruined village and scrambled up it, wincing as the rough surface cut into her palms. Turning, her eyes picked out a black spike, like a shark's dorsal fin, cutting through the sand. It stopped at the base of the rock and began to circle. Saiya had the chilling thought that if it was still, she would have mistaken it for a peculiarly shaped rock.

_Well, crap, _she thought disgustedly. _I'm in a real pickle, aren't I? Treed like a cat chased by hounds. The moment I set foot off this rock, that thing will gobble me up. _

There was only one thing she could do. Cupping her hands around her mouth, she shouted, "Hey, Baal! Baal, are you there? It's me, Saiya! Don't come out – just yell if you can hear me. There's something in the sand out here!"

A few agonizing moments of silence passed by. Then there was a flash of movement from inside one of the houses, and Baal's voice rang out clearly.

"Stay where you are, Saiya. That's a Dune Thresher, it can't get you if you're up there."

"I know that!" she screamed. "What do I _do _about it? I don't think it wants to leave."

There was a long pause, and then he called, "You're going to have to lure it out so I can snipe it. Be careful, though. Don't take unnecessary risks. I'll signal you when I'm in position."

Another few minutes went by before a shrill whistle pierced the air. Saiya, assuming that it was the signal in question, began to edge down the rock outcrop, keeping a wary eye on the dorsal spike marauding to and fro. No sooner had she set foot on the ground than it changed course, homing in on the vibrations of her footstep. It picked up speed, furrowing the sand like the prow of a ship slicing the ocean. Saiya waited until the last second to pull back, and gasped involuntarily as the great predator's bulk effortlessly broke the surface of the desert, lunging upwards toward her. She had underestimated its power; the steel-trap jaws closed centimeters from her right foot. The young monk stared into its eyes for a brief instant – bright yellow orbs, ridiculously tiny in the large face, with pinprick pupils – and then the Dune Thresher shuddered as Baal's arrows found their mark in the vulnerable spot under its jaw, where rock-hard scales gave way to soft, cream-colored skin. A burst of blood, a spasm of limbs and flailing tail, a growl like metal scraping over stone, and the beast was dead.

Saiya stepped past the bulky corpse and jogged towards the village. Baal appeared in a doorway and stood with his arms crossed, watching her approach. There was a crimson-spotted bandage bound about his head; locks of dark hair stuck out between the white strips. Contrary to her fantasies, he did not run to meet her with open arms. In fact, he did not look particularly pleased to see her at all, and Saiya's heart dropped into her stomach, but she strode forward with her chin up and a calm mask firmly in place.

"Hey," she said.

Baal sighed. "What are you doing here, Saiya?" he asked, voice flat.

Well. Not exactly the reception she would have wished for. But here he was, standing in front of her in the flesh … wounded, yes, unsociable, for sure – but alive. Saiya reminded herself of her priorities and mustered a smile.

"Looking for you, obviously. I was kind of worried, you know, when they came back without you."

He averted his eyes. "Sorry."

"Were you ever going to come back?" she inquired bluntly.

"Yes, of course I-"

"Because I believe we've already had a conversation about _not running off _and _leaving notes_, but it doesn't seem to have sunk in."

"Saiya, I-"

"I understand that sometimes you need to be alone, Baal. We all do. But for Ytar's sake, can't you – just for once in your life – _tell _someone where you're going and when you'll be back so we aren't all left hanging, wondering if we'll ever see you again?"

Silence, awkward and fraught with tense glances. Then Baal said, "Can I speak now?"

Saiya gestured for him to go ahead.

"I didn't mean to stay away for this long," he mumbled. "I had intended to catch up with the others before they reached the Outpost. But I … I couldn't …"

It was then that she noticed how reddened his eyes were, as if he had been weeping for hours. Feeling guilty now for taking him to task, she put out a hand in a conciliatory gesture. He took it, clutching her fingers in an achingly firm grip.

"What is this place?" she asked.

"Müqeddes'das," Baal replied. "Or in your language, Holy Rock. I was born here."

Like the last gear needed to make a machine run smoothly, everything fell into place. Saiya marveled at her own stupidity in not seeing it earlier. She had thought he was trying to get away from _her_, but she couldn't have been more wrong.

"Oh, gods," she whispered, "I had no idea. Do you … want me to go away?"

"_No!" _His response was immediate; his hand tightened on hers. More gently, he added, "No, now that you're here, you might as well stay. I've delayed far too long in telling you my personal history, but I think I'm finally ready for you to know."

He led her up the slope of a nearby dune to a patch of ground where a dead tree clung to the hard soil, ringed by grey stones that stood about two feet tall. It wasn't until she saw the writing on them that Saiya realized they were grave markers. Baal spoke each engraved name as he ran his fingers over the lettering.

"Luna. My sister. Shadi and Salim. My brothers. Saif. The man I called 'father'. Kalila. My mother. Everyone I could call family is buried right here."

He stopped then, and it was several minutes before he could speak again. Saiya let him be, tenderly rubbing his back and waiting for him to get his emotions under control. She had known, intellectually, that he had lost loved ones, but cold knowledge was far removed from standing before their graves, hearing their names and seeing the raw sorrow in his face that the years had merely veiled, and never dulled. An overwhelming wave of empathy brought tears to her own eyes, but she held them in check. This moment was about _his_ pain, not her reaction to it.

"I was eight years old when it happened," Baal said abruptly. "It was a perfectly normal day, like any other day of my life. Fa- … Saif was out in the fields, and my older brother Shadi was with him. _Ana _– Mother – was … was in the kitchen, preparing lunch with Lu-lu pretending to help. Actually, she just made terrible messes, but she was only four and it made her so proud to say she had helped. Salim was following me around, trying to convince me not to play a prank on Saif. Believe it or not, I was a real mischief-maker as a kid. Anyway, I had just learned how to use a sling, and I decided to use it to cast pebbles into the freshly tilled soil. Saif was very meticulous, and I knew he would go over the rows twice to make sure he hadn't missed any stones. I thought it would be funny to see him so confused over all the pebbles that had mysteriously appeared behind him."

There was so much bitterness in his voice that Saiya couldn't keep quiet. She said, "You were just a child. I did plenty of things like that when I was growing up. It's only natural."

Baal shrugged. "Many things that are 'natural' are also wrong." He stared out across the desert, and Saiya had the suspicion that he was not seeing the sand and sky of the present, but rather the fateful day sixteen years ago when his life had irrevocably changed.

"They came out of nowhere," he said. "An army of ghouls, and at their head, the demon Baalzibal, son of the Prime Evil Tor'Baalos and the general of his military. From here, I watched them sweep over the village like a plague, killing and burning as they pleased. Salim was pulling on my arm and begging me to run away, but I was too scared to move.

"Then Saif came running up out of nowhere, with Luna in his arms and Shadi behind him. He was bleeding everywhere – there were claw marks across his face and one of his eyes was missing. He told us to come with him. I asked where _ana_ was, and he said that … she was dead. Our house had been one of the first set aflame, and a beam had fallen on her. Saif tried to get her out, but it was too late, and he had to leave her there, trapped and dying, so he could save my sister.

"After that, my memory is a little disjointed. We were running, fleeing with the other villagers who had made it out on time, and there were demons everywhere. I got separated from Salim. Suddenly I came face to face with _him _… with Baalzibal. He laughed at me and said, 'Now you will die, wretched abomination.' Then he raised his arm to strike me, but someone pushed me out of the way. I stumbled sideways and fell into the village well. Shadi fell after me; it was he who had saved my life, but at the cost of his own. Before he died, though, he said a few words to me as I held his head above the water. He told me that he was sorry for bullying me all my life, that now he knew it was wrong of him, and that … Saif had loved all of us equally. I've been puzzling over his final statement ever since, but I think I finally understand. He knew that I was not Saif's son, and he was jealous of the way his father treated me as though I was his own. But he died to save me anyway, because he was brave, and he considered it his duty.

"I stayed in that well for hours, clinging to the bucket with my brother's corpse beside me, until the demons were gone and the survivors discovered me and hauled me out. It was then that I learned that Saif and Luna had been killed, and Salim was missing, having fled into the desert. His body was found a few days later … what was left of it, at least. No one told me about that, though. They lied and said that he was still alive, and that he would come back when he was able to. I guess they figured that I'd been through enough and didn't need to know that I had no one left at all."

Saiya recalled his strong negative reaction when Aidel had avoided telling Rosylea the truth about her mother's death. It all made perfect sense now.

"I didn't stay here for long after that," the Hunter continued. "I had no other relatives that I or anyone else knew of. Several people tried to take me in, but they always ended up getting rid of me after a month or so because I had terrible nightmares and kept them awake with screaming. I became a burden to the villagers – something no one could really feel affection for, but felt obligated to feed and clothe.

"Then one night I overheard my current caretakers talking about me, and one of them mentioned that Salim was dead. Being lied to on top of everything else was more than I could stand, so I ran away. I probably would have perished in the desert, but a merchant caravan going from Alcarnus to Caldeum picked me up. I spent the next four years living on the streets of the capitol, learning to fend for myself. I did odd jobs – cleaned gutters, carried messages, polished armor for the soldiers – and picked pockets to keep from starving. I was twelve years old when a Demon Hunter passed through, preparing for an expedition deep into the desert. He hired me to take care of his horse and gear, and after hearing my story, he offered to take me back to the Order's base in the Outlands and teach me everything he knew. The rest you know."

Baal had not looked at her since he began talking, but now he glanced up and met her eyes. Saiya had never seen him so broken and vulnerable, his heart laid bare before her, and she was so filled with love and grief for him that she could hardly speak. She put her hands on either side of his face and pulled his head down to her shoulder, cradling it closely.

"Oh, darling," she murmured. "I am so, _so_ sorry."

There was nothing more she could say to ease his torment, so she simply held him and let him cry, as he had done for her when Rumford was killed. She stroked his hair, and kissed his temple, and made little reassuring sounds to let him know he was not alone any more.

At last he said, "It'll be dark soon. We should start heading back to Khasim."

"Are you coming with me, then?" she asked.

"Of course I am."

"Don't you think we should camp for the night?" Saiya suggested cautiously. "We've still got most of a day's walk ahead of us."

"I don't want to sleep here," Baal said. "Let's go a mile or two away, at least. Wait here, I'll just grab my things."

After he'd gone, Saiya knelt on the hard-packed dirt and offered a brief prayer to the gods for the souls of her lover's slain family. Afterwards, she looked up at the paling sky and said, "I wish that I'd had a chance to meet all of you. If you were anything like your son and brother, then you must have been wonderful people. I know he's had a hard life, but I love him and I'm going to keep him safe and make him happy as best I can. I promise."

Though there was no life in the tree's twisted branches, the scent of blossoms wafted through the air, a glorious reminder that life always continues, no matter the hardship and despair. Saiya recalled the scripture read by the priest at the mass funeral in Wortham: _'But blessed are those who mourn, for they will be comforted. The Lord does not abandon anyone forever. Though he brings grief, he also shows compassion. He will wipe all the tears from our eyes, and there will be no more death or sorrow or weeping or pain. For after every storm, the clouds part and the sun returns. After every winter, the snow melts and flowers bloom again. And for every life that is lost, a new soul will enter the world. Thus the circle continues, eternal.' _She did not believe, as the Church did, in a single creator, but the message in the holy text was true whether you worshiped one god or many.

_Life will go on.  
_

* * *

**So, Baal's childhood comes to light at last! I've been plan****ning this moment for _ages_, so I'd love to know what you all think! Did I overdo the tragedy of it? Get it just right? **

**This was a quick update for me. Don't expect the next one to be so speedy; I already had the first couple pages of this chapter done, because I was planning to include them in the last chapter. I'll try, though. As always, my undying gratitude goes out to everyone who reviewed. I love you all! (And especially you, Leena! Thanks for the translating help again!)  
**

* * *

* Kormac's quote is from the E Nomine song _Hexenjagd. _It translates to: _"The Hexenhammer has accused you, therefore the witch hunt shall begin." _The Hexenhammer, also known as the Malleus Malificarum, is a 15th century treatise on the prosecution of witches written by Heinrich Kramer. It seemed like something that the Templar Order from Diablo would take a guidebook to witch-hunting.


	7. 7 - For Your Heart Only

**Amor Vincit Omnia**

**(Love Conquers All)**

_**Part Two: The Fragile Heart**_

* * *

_"Let me see you stripped down to the bone_  
_Let me hear you speaking just for me." _  
_\- Rammstein_  
_ "Stripped" _

* * *

**Hey, everyone, so sorry about the length of time that it took me to post this chapter. (I spent a week this month in Philadelphia visiting my grandparents, so I didn't have much time to write.) Hopefully the fact that this is the first M-rated chapter of the story will make up for the delay. That's right. First sex scene! Hip hip hooray!**

**I'd like to sincerely thank all you lovely reviewers from the bottom of my heart, and a special note to the dude and Peter. I really appreciated your comments and kind remarks, although I couldn't write back because you weren't signed into your accounts when you left the reviews. I hope both of you continue to enjoy the story! To answer your question, Dude, I was planning to include a cameo appearance of the barbarian in Part III. Sorry to everyone who wants the barbarian as a main character, but I haven't played with that class and don't identify with it as much as I do with the others. **

**That said, on to the goodness! Reviews, as always, are read and re-read with great appreciation!**

* * *

Chapter Seven: For Your Heart Only

The stars were beginning to come out by the time they made their camp in a dry creekbed several miles away from Holy Rock. There was enough brush and deadwood around to make a decent fire, and Gawahir had returned from hunting with a young hare clutched in his claws, so they had the makings of a good meal roasting over the open flame. They supplemented it with the flat leaves of an edible cactus grilled on a hot rock, and the rest of Saiya's hardtack.

While the food was cooking, Saiya insisted on changing Baal's bandages and inspecting the wounds. There were several (far too many for her liking): the head injury, which looked as though it had been caused by the blunt end of a club; and several deep but clean lacerations from the sword Maghda had wielded against him. They were all healing well, and did not look infected, but Saiya resolved to keep a good eye on them nonetheless. She had not gone to this much trouble to be with him only to lose him now to a septic wound.

"I want to thank you, Saiya," said the Hunter, as she finished tying the knot of the bandage around his brow.

"Don't mention it," she replied, thinking that he was speaking of her medical ministrations.

"No, not for this." He waved a hand at his head. "I mean, thank you for this as well, but that wasn't what I meant. I'm glad that you came to find me. Most women would have given up on me by now."

Saiya laughed. "Well, in case you hadn't noticed, m'dear, I'm not most women. I'm just one woman, and this woman doesn't give up on people she cares about. Ever. If you won't stop running off, then I'll just have to keep coming to find you. Okay?" She nudging him playfully, earning a shy grin. "By the way, speaking of 'thank you's', I owe you one as well. You saved my life, yet _again_, when you hauled me all the way back to Khasim. So, thank you."

The smile dropped from his lips, and his eyes darkened at the memory. "I don't ever want to have to go through that again," he said. "I was beyond terrified that you were going to die right there in my arms. Saiya, what were you thinking, grabbing onto Maghda like that and warping off with her?"

"Probably something along the same lines as what _you _were thinking," she said dryly. "'How dare that bitch run away again?' I just did something about it. Not the best idea, I'll admit, and not one I'm particularly eager to repeat."

"How did you get away?" Baal asked.

She told him the whole story, though she omitted some details of her torture that she deemed unnecessary. In return, the Hunter recanted his version of the fight with Maghda, which tallied pretty thoroughly with Kormac's, but with a lot more swearing. By the time they had finished catching each other up to speed, dinner was done.

Afterwards, Baal gathered up the uneaten scraps and offal from the hare and took it a fair distance away from their camp, where he buried it in the sand so that nocturnal predators would not be attracted to their location. Meanwhile, Saiya laid the strongest protective barrier she could muster. After the physically and emotionally exhausting day she'd had, she intended to get a restful night's sleep, and not having to take shifts of guard duty would go a long way towards making that happen.

By the time Baal returned, she had stripped down to her underclothes and was examining the soles of her feet. The new skin there was still tender, and had not yet had the time to develop the thick calluses that had allowed her to walk barefoot over any terrain, no matter how rough. Her boots, while necessary, chafed terribly and had left her with blisters and a general soreness. Unfortunately, the specialized oil that she brought from Ivgorod to soothe and soften her feet had been in the pack that was destroyed in Deckard Cain's house.

"Looks painful," the Hunter remarked, sitting down on his bedroll and removing his own worn leather boots.

Saiya shrugged. "I'm sure they'll get less so with time."

He held out a hand, beckoning with his fingers. When she frowned in puzzlement, he said, "Give me your feet."

Curious, she did. He propped her ankles in his lap and began to carefully massage her, starting at the toes and working down toward the arch and heel. His probing movements were deft and skillful, and Saiya found herself relaxing – a little too much, it seemed, for he froze as she let out a quiet groan of enjoyment.

"Sorry?" he ventured. "I was trying to be gentle."

The young monk blushed a deep crimson and stammered, "Ah - it's not … I mean, you didn't … it felt good, that's all."

He gave her a smug smile and resumed the massage. "Oh, is that so? Alright, then."

Saiya tried to be discreet after that, but when he touched an especially sensitive place, she could not prevent another little whimper from escaping. Baal's grin turned wicked and he began kneading the spot with his knuckles, coaxing more sounds from her.

"S-stop it!" she reprimanded between bashful giggles. "You're doing that on purpose!"

"Of course I am," he replied, his voice a sensual rumble that sent pleasurable shivers up her spine. Hastily she sat up, pulling her feet out of his lap and tucking them under her.

"Th-thank you," she said thickly. "That's a lot better. My feet, I mean. They feel better. So, thanks. Um … why are you looking at me like that?" For Baal was staring at her with half-lidded eyes that managed to burn all the more brightly for being partially veiled.

"Because you're beautiful," he answered.

Saiya had no idea how to properly respond to that, so she settled for a self-conscious laugh. "I'm not, really," she said, "but thank you for saying so. It's very nice of you."

"I'm not trying to be nice," protested the Hunter. "I mean it."

"Well, you'd be the first." The bitter tone in her voice had been unintended, and she winced upon hearing it. She didn't know where this acrimony had sprung from, especially since she actually _had _been enjoying herself.

"I'm sorry, Baal," she said. "That came out wrong. I guess I'm just a little skeptical whenever anyone compliments me. _I _don't think of myself as beautiful." She snorted. "And I'm fairly sure most others don't either, unless they want something from me. Sasha once told me that I look like a boy. Well, actually, she said that I 'have a nice body, even if it looked like a boy's'."

"Sasha's full of shit," said Baal, rudely. "Seriously, Saiya – are you going to accept the opinion of someone who thinks the Idiot Mage is good-looking?"

"Hey!" she snapped, glaring at him. "_I _think Caesar is good-looking."

He smirked and said, "My point exactly. Your taste is clearly flawed. I know a drop-dead gorgeous girl when I see one, and you, my sweet, definitely fit that description."

"Says the guy who mistook me for a male when he first saw me!"

"You really hold that against me, don't you," Baal grumbled, but there was a teasing glimmer in his eyes. Before she could react, he lunged forward off his bedroll and was suddenly looming over her, one knee planted on the ground between her legs and his hands gently trapping her shoulders. Saiya gasped sharply, gaping up at him.

"Let me put it this way," he growled, tracing a line from her jaw to her collarbone in a way that was entirely distracting. "You drive me mad, Saiya. I dream of you at night. I think of you by day. If I have to wait much longer to have you, I'm going to go insane." He bent his head and dropped kisses on her fluttering eyelids, the tip of her nose, her mouth.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" she breathed, unable to control her racing pulse.

"Yeah, I am." A grin tugged at the corners of his lips. "With your permission, of course."

"Yes!" she blurted out. "I want to … um … I want _you_, Baal. If you don't care that I'm inexperienced and flat-chested and prone to freezing up and making awkward comments and-"

He stifled the flood of words with a kiss that started out gentle but got increasingly more passionate as tongues got involved. It was their first kiss since they had gotten separated at the Khasim Outpost eight days before, and the long interval combined with the mutual fear for each other's safety only served to intensify the fervor of their emotions. The Hunter's hands were all over her: running up and down her sides, cupping her breasts through the fabric of her shirt, playing with her hair. Saiya was aware of a building pressure in her core, an ache that needed to be satisfied. Baal was affected as well; she blushed when she noticed the outline of his erection through his pants.

He was fiddling with the buttons on her shirt now; growing frustrated with their complexity, he sat up, pulling her with him, and dragged the offending garment over her head in one swift action. He untied her breastband as well, letting it fall to the ground between them. Saiya shivered as the night air hit her naked skin, raising goosebumps.

"Beautiful," Baal said, looking down at her. Reverently, he let his fingertips trail across the rise of her breasts, circling the nipples with his thumb. He gave them a light pinch, and Saiya squeaked.

"I feel exposed next to you," she complained.

Baal chuckled. "Ah. Well, maybe this will help." Undoing the fasteners of his vest, he peeled it off, folding it meticulously and setting it on his bedroll so it wouldn't get sandy. He took off his shirt as well and gave it the same treatment. His tanned skin had a warm glow in the dying light of the campfire, but Saiya's eye was drawn to the dark, puckered scar on his side – an ugly reminder of how he had nearly lost his life to the Butcher's sickle.

The Hunter saw where her gaze was directed, and took her hand in his own, carefully guiding it to his marred flesh. Saiya stroked along the length of the scar, feeling the taut muscles on either side. Moved by an impulse she only half understood, she bent at the waist so that her face was level with his midriff, and kissed the place where the old wound met healthy skin. Baal made a rough sound deep in his throat, but he didn't flinch away. Instead his questing fingers found the small knot at the base of her throat where the snapped-off head of his arrow had lodged.

"Baal-" she murmured, trying to forestall any apologies he might feel the need to make.

"An inch higher and you might have died," he said. "Fuck, you might have died anyway from the infection."

"Any of us might have died any number of times throughout our lives," Saiya retorted. "Don't think about it. Think about us."

She sensed that he was not entirely satisfied, but his hand left her healing scar and ghosted along her back to her hip, where it found a firm hold.

"May I?" she asked, touching his belt buckle. His head jerked up and down in what she took to be a nod of consent. As she worked to loosen his trousers, her forearm accidentally brushed up against his erection, and he inhaled a sharp breath.

"Let me do that," he said hoarsely. Getting to his knees, he slipped his trousers down and kicked them aside. His shorts followed suit, leaving him completely nude. Saiya's eyes grew round. She had seen his manhood before, of course – on several occasions, actually – but catching a glimpse as he emerged from the river was a far different proposition from having it a foot away from her and fully erect. The first thought she had was that it looked so much _bigger _than she'd expected (not that she had given much thought to it), and how on _earth _was she supposed to fit that inside her?

"It won't bite, you know," Baal said. Saiya couldn't tell from his tone whether he was amused or annoyed, but when she looked up and met his eyes she saw that he was smiling.

"Go ahead," he added. "Touch me, if you want to."

_I'm being stupid, _Saiya thought. _He had no problem with touching _me_, and that felt incredibly good. I bet it feels the same for him. _

She reached out and wrapped her hand around the shaft. It had an unexpected texture: incredibly soft skin – like silk – and beneath that, a core of steel. Experimentally, she pumped her hand up and down and was rewarded with a groan from her partner.

"Keep doing that," he gasped.

She almost said, _"But I don't know what to do!", _but something made her hold her tongue. Baal was putting a lot of trust in her to let her get this far, and she did _not _want to ruin the mood by acting like a silly girl.

_Alright, _she thought, _I'll just approach this like I would any training session: try out different things to see what works best. If I do something he doesn't like, he'll tell me. _

She began to move her fingers up and down, slowly and first and then gathering speed. It was clear that Baal had no problem at all with her attentions; his occasional noises and muscle spasms made that quite obvious. Saiya was intrigued to discover that he particularly enjoyed it when she alternated the tempo of her strokes, and also when she covered the head of his cock with her left hand.

Just when she was beginning to get really comfortable with it, however, Baal suddenly grunted and seized her wrist, effectively halting her movements. She released him at once, saying anxiously, "Did I hurt you?"

He shook his head. "No, not at all. It's just … if you'd kept that up any longer, this would have been over too quickly. I can't have that – not with all the things I'm planning to do to you."

Saiya was puzzled for a moment until she noticed how heavy his breathing was and thought, _Oh. He's talking about his own release. I guess I was doing pretty well, then. _She couldn't help but feel a little proud that she had managed to bring him to the edge on her first attempt.

"Right," said the Hunter, plucking at the waistband of Saiya's own undershorts. She could not get rid of them quickly enough, and flopped onto her back in an undignified way as her ankles got entangled in the fabric. Baal laughed.

"Sorry," he said when she scowled at him. "You're just too adorable, Saiya."

She held her breath as he lowered himself down over her, their stomachs touching and their noses inches apart. His weight was supported on one elbow, and his other hand wandered across her hip to explore the valley between her thighs. Saiya gasped as his finger slipped inside her – a foreign sensation, but one that she was not averse to, especially when he wiggled the digit. Presently his middle finger joined his index.

"How's that?" he asked, kissing her tenderly.

Not trusting herself to speak coherently, Saiya nodded and made an appreciative noise.

"I'm trying to loosen you up," he explained. "If you're too tense, it'll hurt, and that's the last thing I want."

Though she hardly understood why, she did indeed feel herself relaxing, the tight muscles of her core widening to accommodate the intrusion. Baal crooked his fingers, stroking her inner walls, the pad of his thumb rubbing circles on her clit. His movements were confident, assured, the faint smile hovering on his lips as he looked down at her hinting that he _knew _how good he was making her feel.

_"Ah!" _she panted as a jolt of pleasure arced through her stomach and thighs. "Baal, please-"

His fingers slipped out, leaving her aching and empty in their absence. But then she felt the blunt tip of his cock pressing against her, maneuvering to get the angle just right. With a smooth, slow thrust, he entered her. Saiya grimaced: even with the preparation, it was uncomfortable. There was a trickle of warm liquid from somewhere inside her, and she flushed bright red, thinking she'd wet herself – until she remembered that women usually bled a little on their first time. _Nothing to be concerned about, _Jijamae had told her, _just the maidenhead giving way. There's no damage as long as the man is gentle with you. _

Her hands, which were resting on Baal's shoulders, tightened until her knuckles turned white. He was trembling with the effort of holding himself perfectly still.

"Alright?" he murmured.

"I think so," she replied.

"Do you want me to stop?"

Saiya shook her head. She was nervous, yes – but not afraid. He was not some boorish ruffian who sought pleasure only for himself. He would make this good for her as well.

Baal began to move, rocking his hips back and forth in a steady rhythm. It was not entirely enjoyable at first, but before long the pain had worn off and each thrust sent tingles of ecstasy through her core, fanning the flames that were licking at her insides. Tilting her head back, she gazed up at Baal, wanting to know how he looked during this intimate moment. His eyes were closed, his mouth a narrow line, and Saiya was overtaken by the desperate urge to kiss him. She reached up and latched her hands around the back of his neck, dragging him down to her. He gave a brief grunt of surprise as their mouths clashed together, opened one eye, and forced his tongue past her teeth with an intensity that he had never shown before. Without breaking the connection between their lips, he began to thrust harder, practically slamming his hips against hers. Feral sounds erupted from his throat: growls and groans and harsh panting breaths. Hearing them drove her into a frenzy. She hardly recognized her own reciprocal noises, her high-pitched cries of _"Yes!" _and _"More!" _and _"Oh _gods_, Baal!" _

She could feel her climax nearing, the ache building up inside her to the point where it was almost unbearable, and she closed her eyes in anticipation of being swept away by the wave. But the moment passed her by. She felt almost delirious with the need for release, but it was denied to her; she hovered, just on the edge of the abyss, and could not fall over it.

Baal's back arched and he buried himself in her to the hilt, then abruptly pulled out with a rasping moan. Saiya, sitting up in confusion, saw him ejaculate onto the sand. She made a split-second decision not to tell him about her own lack of satisfaction, lest she wound his manly pride and spoil an important milestone in their relationship.

She ought to have guessed that she could keep no secrets from him. One look at her face told him everything.

"You didn't finish, did you?" he said quietly.

"Um … n-no," Saiya mumbled. "Sorry, I don't know why … it felt _fantastic_, truly, and I was about to, and then I just … didn't."

Baal smiled kindly, and her nervousness crumbled like a boulder breaking away from a mountainside. He said, "Not to worry, _nuur il-'en_. A lot of women can't come from intercourse alone. It's nothing to be ashamed of. I'll make it up you."

She was about to ask how, but he answered the question for her by dipping his head between her legs. His tongue flicked out; her protests died in their infancy. The Hunter gripped her knees to hold her still as she squirmed, his mouth wet against her and delightfully warm, tongue alternately stroking and swirling. Her vision blanked out as the wave carried her away. She was barely conscious of Baal crawling up to lie beside her on the bedroll, reaching for the water flask and taking a long draught to rinse his mouth, and then collapsing beside her with a weary sigh and laying his arm over her waist. His bare chest, damp with sweat, rested with a comforting solidity against her back. He leaned over to kiss her cheek.

"How was that?" he asked.

"Mmm," Saiya replied dreamily.

Baal chuckled and said, "I take it that's good."

"Mm-hm." She turned onto her back and looked up at him. "What about for you?"

"Perfect."

What she really felt like doing was snuggling up to her lover and falling asleep, but she made herself get up and wipe the blood smear from her inner thighs and put her underclothes back on. Baal watched her move around the camp, an unreadable expression in his eyes. She felt a little flustered by his unwavering gaze, and consequently took twice as long as she would have normally.

"Coin for your thoughts," she said as she climbed onto the bedroll beside him and pulled the blanket up to cover them both.

"Just one?" said Baal. "Mine are worth at least five."

"No way. That's half my fortune!" Saiya exclaimed in mock protest.

He grinned. "Alright, then. I was thinking how lucky I am to have such a beautiful woman gracing my bed."

"That's it?"

"You get what you pay for."

She smacked him lightly on the arm, an affront to which he responded by tickling her side. This launched an all-out war that continued for several minutes before they finally declared a truce and flopped down side by side, panting heavily.

"The stars seem so much brighter out here," Saiya said after a minute of easy silence. "And the constellations are different from the ones I learned in Ivgorod."

"That's _Al-Ghurab_, the Raven," said Baal, pointing to a cluster of stars shaped rather like the arc of a bow, with two descending in a perpendicular line. "See, there's the beak, there's the tail, and that star down there is the foot. _Al-Ghurab _was always my favorite."

Gawahir gave a drowsy caw from his perch in the branches of a nearby bush.

"That one is _Hayyat al-Ma'_," continued the Hunter. "The Water Snake. _At-Tirs_, the Shield. And that large one right above us is _Al-Mara'ah Al-Musalsalah _… the Woman in Chains. She was the daughter of a king who angered an angel by boasting that his offspring was the more beautiful of the two. As a punishment, the angel chained the girl to a rock in the middle of the desert and left her there to die a slow and disfiguring death. But she was saved by a brave warrior, who later married her and sired many children by her. People say that the previous ruler of Kehjistan was one of their descendants."

"I never knew you were so knowledgeable about astrology," said Saiya, admiringly.

Baal's smile was full of bittersweet remembrance. "My fa- … Saif loved the stars," he said. "He used to take me out at night and show me the constellations and tell me tales about them. I don't remember most of them anymore, but that one stuck with me because he always put Mother in the place of the maiden, and himself as the rescuing warrior."

"And the angel in the story?" Saiya asked before she could stop herself.

"Just an angel," said Baal. He added under his breath something that sounded like, "My real father, maybe?" Saiya didn't inquire further, opting instead to change to subject. If she starting thinking about their shared Nephalem heritage, then she would have to face the fact that one of her parents was angelic. And that was something that she preferred to ignore.

"Can I ask you something?" she said.

"Sure," replied Baal, sounding as though he was still lost in the past.

"What comes next for us? Maghda's dead now, the cult has been destroyed, and Najmah – Tyrael, I mean – has his memory back. Our work here is done." The most important question, she left unasked: _Are you going to leave me now that we don't have a quest to bind us together? _

Baal was fully alert now; she could tell by the furrow between his brows and the way he chewed on his bottom lip that he was carefully weighing his words before he spoke. At last he said, "I'm not so sure about that. Maghda was only the servant … the pawn, if you will, in a much bigger game. Emperor Hakan may be another. I would be remiss in my duties if I left this land without tracking down the shadowy hand behind all this chaos and destruction: Belial, the Lord of Lies, and one of the Lesser Evils. The snake demons that the soldiers in Khasim transformed into are his minions. I'm convinced that we'll find him in Caldeum."

_And after that? _Saiya wanted to say. _Will you find another demon to kill, and another, and another? When all the demons are dead, will there be any meaning left in your life? _

In that moment, she realized how little she truly knew about the man lying beside her, the man she professed to love, the man to whom she had given her heart, her body, and her trust. In her own mind, she had made a commitment to him on par with the vows of marriage. But what was she to him? Comrade, yes. Friend, yes. Lover, yes. But there was one important barrier that was yet to be breached.

_Wife, _she thought, _or at least life-long partner. That's what I want to be. But will he have me? _It frightened her, the knowledge that he might consider their relationship impermanent, a passing thing that was beautiful while it lived, but whose lifespan was inevitably brief. A flower, blooming gloriously until it withered in the frost.

"You're awfully quiet suddenly," said Baal. "Everything alright?"

"Sorry," she replied, "I just dozed off for a minute. It's been a long day." Her voice sounded surprisingly normal, considering her inner turmoil.

Though the sound he made was skeptical, he didn't push the matter. But he did take her hand, caressing the back of it with his thumb in a gesture of comfort and solidarity. A glow of affection deep in her breast warmed her to the core. She treasured moments of silent connection between them, when she felt as if their very souls were speaking to each other.

Tired as she was, it didn't take her long to fall asleep. Twice throughout the night she opened her eyes, the second time when dawn was just touching the horizon with painted hands, and both times Baal was beside her, sound asleep. By the time she woke fully, however, he had risen and dressed, and was preparing breakfast with Gawahir hopping in circles at his feet.

"Good morning," she called. He looked around, and upon seeing her, a smile widened his mouth.

"Hey," he said. "Sleep well?"

Saiya nodded. "Yeah. You?"

"Oh yeah." There was a definite suggestive quality in his tone that made her blush as she recalled their exploits of the previous night. She was sore in places she hadn't thought possible: the thick tendons in her loins, around the lip of her entrance, and even inside, in a place behind her belly-button. But it was a pleasant sort of soreness – physical evidence that she had lain with her lover, and that she was now a more complete woman because of it.

She performed the basic necessities of her toilet, washing her face, straightening the hair that was tufted with sleep, rinsing the chalky taste out of her mouth, and when she was finished, pulled on her newly acquired armor. Meanwhile, Baal teased the raven by holding a shred of jerky just higher than he could reach, lowering it tantalizingly and then lifting it out of way of his snapping beak. Gawahir was getting increasingly more and more frustrated, and finally, with an indignant squawk of, "Leave it alone, you ass!", he darted into the air, buffeting Baal's face with his wings. The Hunter swatted playfully at him.

Both of them were eager to be on their way, so breakfast was a hurried affair. Afterwards, Baal cleaned the dishes while Saiya packed up both their bedrolls. The shortest route to the Khasim Outpost lay directly south-west, and they struck out accordingly (thankfully Baal was possessed of a compass, eliminating the need for more complex navigation).

As they walked, they passed the time by telling stories of the past, gradually filling in the tapestries of their respective lives. Saiya was wary of mentioning her lover's family, with the previous day's events still raw in their minds, but to her surprise he broached the topic himself. Seemingly in a nostalgic mood, he reminisced about his early childhood, which he referred to as his 'happy days'. Saiya learned specifics about his family members, and his descriptions were so vivid and full of loving detail that she felt almost as if she herself knew them. Saif, the man he had known as his father: tall and proud and solid, always standing with his legs spread and his arms crossed. A quiet man, whose will could not be defied, but who won the loyalty of his wife and children through firm guidance rather than strict punishments. Baal's beloved _ana _– his mother – with her loud, bright laugh that rang throughout all corners of the village. No one could feel sorrow when Kalila laughed. Shadi, at twelve, already considered a man: sullen and given to black moods, but unfailingly, relentlessly fair … and strangely protective. Shadi bullied his brother, but no one else was allowed to.

Salim was a year Baal's junior, but you would never know it by comparing their behaviors. Baal was the trouble-maker, the prankster, the unreliable one, but Salim was studious and solemn. Small and weak for his age, with a nervous disposition, he had spent most of his time nested in the house, pouring over his precious books and drawings. He talked incessantly of joining the Alchemy Guild in Caldeum and becoming a famed scholar and philosopher.

And then there was Luna, the darling of the family, the plump, cute, sweet-natured child that no one could ever be cross with. Everyone had adored her, and Baal most of all. He did not speak for very long about Luna.

Midday saw their goat track joining forces with the main road, and a few hours later, the Outpost was in sight, looming on a distant hill. Saiya quickened the pace, eager to rejoin their companions. Someone had clearly been keeping watch, because Kormac came striding out to greet them with a bear hug for Saiya and a firm handshake for the Hunter.

"You did it, Sister!" he exclaimed, thumping her on the shoulder. "You said you'd find him and you did! I should have had more faith in you."

"What have you been up to?" the young monk asked as they trudged up the sloping, rutted road to the fort's eastern gate.

Kormac shrugged. "Oh, you know. This and that. These Kehji fellows know how to play a wicked hand of cards."

"Any word from the capitol?" inquired Baal.

The Templar shook his head. "Nary a peep. I hope that Leah and the others are alright."

Baal didn't reply, but Saiya thought that a shadow of concern passed across his features.

The five of them (including Eirena and Tyrael) spent an educational evening as guests of Garrison Captain Davyd, who spoke openly of the ongoing conflict between the Iron Wolves as the Imperial Guard, and of his concerns for the refugees caught in the middle. It was his strong opinion that Hakan could not continue to rule his realm with such disinterest for long before a coup was inevitable; in the event of such an uprising, he, Davyd, would be fully in support of Gamil Fahkri, a political advisor to the boy emperor who had made his support of the common populace well-known. Fakhri, said the Captain, would not hesitate to protect his people. He would never have allowed the nation to fall into a state of ruin. But what else could you expect when you put a child on the throne and gave him unlimited power? It was asking for trouble.

Saiya's head was spinning by the time she retired for bed – partly because of all the information she had absorbed, and partly because a strong wine had been served with dinner, and the squire waiting on them had kept her glass brimming, which had made it difficult to determine exactly how much she had consumed. At least she had not been the only one who had overindulged: Eirena's snow-and-roses complexion was decidedly more glowing than usual, and Kormac hummed a song from his homeland (in the wrong key and with half the words missing) on his way to the men's quarters. Even Baal grew rather talkative towards the end of the meal. Only Tyrael seemed completely unaffected, and Saiya idly wondered if enough of his angelic nature lingered in his mortal body to render him impervious to the effects of alcohol. Dimly, she was still pondering the question as she drifted off to sleep.

She would have slumbered well into the morning if Asiya had not woken her with a rough shaking. Her head pulsed with the ferocity of lightning splitting the sky, but she had barely gotten out a slurred groan when the healer shoved a cup into her hand and said, "Drink up. I knew you'd need it." It proved to be a liquid of exceptionally foul taste and disagreeable texture, though Saiya decided not to complain after her headache eased within several seconds of downing the tonic.

"I brew it by the cauldron for the boys," said Asiya with a grin. "Our wine – like our people – is not to be taken lightly."

"Very thoughtful," Saiya grumbled, swishing water between her teeth to rid them of a nasty grittiness. She reached for her leggings.

"So, you and Baal, huh?" the other girl said. Her eyes gleamed knowingly.

Saiya's only response was a noncommittal grunt, but her crimsoning cheeks gave her away. Asiya let out an irreverent whistle.

"He's a fine looker, alright. Just my type. Don't worry, though. I like you too much to have a go at stealing your guy. How'd you meet?"

"I was meditating under a waterfall and he jumped down nearly on top of me," Saiya replied. "I'm afraid that I got scared and knocked him out cold with a rock. Of course, I then had to jump in and prevent him from drowning."

Her friend laughed. "Ha! Romantic."

Baal's entrance to the room at that moment put an end to any further questions. Asiya offered him a glass of the hangover tonic, which he accepted with a brusque nod.

"You ready yet, Saiya?" he asked. "I'd like to get back to Caldeum as soon as possible."

_He's worried about Leah and the others_, Saiya thought. Then, _Gods, I hope nothing has happened to them. We should never have split up! _

She hurriedly finished dressing and, five minutes later, was meeting up with the rest of their group in the courtyard. Asiya caught her up in a forceful embrace, saying, "I'm sure I'll see you again. I'm trying to convince Davyd to send some of us to help my aunt in the city. It's a bit tricky, because the whole reason that I was posted out here in the first place was to keep me out of the danger zone (like I need protecting!), but I think that I can successfully prove that being stationed in a rural area is no guarantee of safety. Anyway, I hope that we'll get to fight together in the future."

"Me too," Saiya said. "In the meantime, take good care of yourself."

"That goes double for you," Asiya said seriously. "You're the one who seems to get into trouble all the time. Don't make me walk all that way just to find out you've died or something."

"I won't," the young monk promised. She would have said more, but Baal was hailing her impatiently from the western gate, so she simply gave her friend another brief hug before running to join her companions.

They sustained a brisk pace throughout the day, and the wind was at their backs, so they made it substantially farther than they had on their original journey, passing both Yol Kenarina and the cave where Baal had nearly been eaten by a rockworm, and spending the night in an abandoned mining shack. As before, they stopped to refill their water supply at Yol Kenarina's well, and Saiya suddenly remembered the badly injured woman they had rescued from the cultists there. She asked Kormac about the woman's fate, and the Templar sadly informed her that they had not been able to save her. It was a sobering reminder of the toll that Maghda's Coven had taken on the land.

By the evening of their second day of travel, they reached the mouth of the canyon that had been blocked by Saiya's bell-induced avalanche. There they found Jarulf and his Iron Wolves hard at work shifting the massive pile of rocks. They had already created a passage narrow enough for one person to pass through, and were making good progress. The Wolves insisted on a party to celebrate the demise of the witch and her followers; Saiya had the good sense to decline all offers of alcohol, though her companions did not show the same restraint, and woke up regretting it immensely when Asiya was not there to administer her medicine.

At long last, during the hottest part of the afternoon of the third day since they had left Khasim, they saw the spires of Caldeum in the distance. Baal bypassed the gate and led them directly along the path to the Hidden Camp. There was a huge commotion as soon as they arrived, with everyone shouting at once and crowding around. Baal was just trying to get a heckled-looking man to explain what was going on when Squirt pushed her way through the throng and threw her arms around his waist. She was babbling in a confusing mix of Kehjistani and Khanduran, and it took a while for the Hunter to calm her down and decipher what she was saying.

"What is it?" Saiya demanded. "What's happened, Baal?"

He looked up at her from where he was kneeling, his hands encompassing Squirt's thin shoulders. His face was wooden, but his eyes burned with muted fury. "Leah, Ghor, and the mage are missing," he said grimly. "They haven't been seen since the day we left."

"They must have been captured by the emperor's guards!" exclaimed Kormac. "What are we going to do? We can hardly lay siege to the Imperial Palace with just the five of us."

Baal shook his head. "No. There's only one person who can help us. Let's go. I think I know just where to find her."


	8. 8 - Caesar's Humiliation

**Amor Vincit Omnia**

**(Love Conquers All)**

_**Part Two: The Fragile Heart**_

* * *

_"I see their knavery. This is to make an ass of me, to fright me, if they could." _  
_\- William Shakespeare_  
_"A Midsummer Night's Dream"_

* * *

**Well, this is the longest chapter in Part II so far (still can't compare with that monster of a final chappie in Part I) and I could have dragged it out for longer, but I figured that you all shouldn't have to wait any longer. Y'all are incredibly patient with my slow-ass updates as it is! Thanks for sticking with the story! Though I'm a little concerned that it might have lost some popularity over the last update ... a dramatic drop in reviews. (Thanks, BlackCatNeko999 and Del21, by the way, for writing in! Cookies and cake for you. :D) I'm a little surprised 'cause I figured _everyone _would have something to say about the love scene ... hope it was okay. :/ **

* * *

Chapter Eight: Caesar's Humiliation

Commander Asheara of the Iron Wolves was easily located – once in the city, all they had to do was find a man in the distinctive red hauberk and ask him for an audience with his chief – but the difficulty lay in convincing her that it was necessary for them to gain admission to the palace. Asheara's loyalty, once given, was nigh on unshakeable, and she was unwilling to consider allowing anyone she did not trust near Hakan, no matter how urgent the situation.

"I do not know you," she said. "I cannot vouch for your conduct or your intentions. You say you have killed the witch in Alcarnus, that you have freed the Khasim Outpost from her servants, and in so doing, saved the lives of my men. If this is true, then you have my gratitude, but you bring with you no proof of these claims."

"If we're lying," growled Baal, his patience running thin, "then how do you explain our knowledge of the names of your men: Davyd, Jarulf, and your own niece, Asiya?"

The Commander shrugged. "I do not doubt that you have met them. But how do I know that you fought with them, and not against them? Or that you did not merely claim you killed the witch to gain their trust? If I had received a report …"

"If you won't help us," Saiya interrupted, "is there someone else we could speak to?" Racking her brain, she seized upon a name. "Gamil Fahkri, maybe?"

"How do you know that name?" asked Asheara, with doubt heavy in her tone.

"Your own Captain told us about him!" Baal snapped. Saiya laid a restraining hand on his arm.

"Please," she said, "we're very concerned about our friends, and about the Emperor as well. Could you at least tell us where to find Mr. Fahkri? The lives of everyone in this city may depend on it."

Asheara's proud shoulders slumped a little, and she said, in a tone of weary resignation, "I will take you to his residence in the Diamond District. Follow me." She issued a brusque order in Kehjistani to her man-at-arms, and he scurried away.

The Diamond District, where the influential citizens of Caldeum (the diplomats, the courtiers, the lesser royalty, etc) made their home, lay along the bank of the shallow river that segregated the palace from the rest of the city. The houses there were large and elaborate, with fenced gardens and fountained courtyards. Servants in black garb rushed two and fro, carrying messages and running errands. Occasionally a group came along consisting of several large men bearing a palanquin on their shoulders.

Eventually, they came to a building surmounted by a large glass dome. Asheara rang a bell that hung by the gate, and within moments a boy appeared.

"_Evde meslahetci mi?" _inquired the Commander.

"_Beli," _answered the guard, _"lakin o, yataq getmek ücün hazirlasir."_

Asheara mouth dropped into an intimidating scowl. _"Onu dayandirmaq lazimdir. Bu, böyük ehemiyyet kesb edir. Demir Kurtlar Asheara onu görmek isteyir ona deyin." _

The boy bowed and turned to walk up the cobbled path to the house. Asheara evidently felt he was not moving swiftly enough, for she barked, _"Telesin!" _That word, at least, Saiya recognized from her card games with the soldiers, where it was most often utilized when one player had been deliberating for too long.

"Thank you," said Baal while they were waiting. "We appreciate your help. I think we can manage from here."

"Don't try to get rid of me, boy," replied the Commander, testily. "Your business involves the Emperor, so it is my business as well. Besides," she added, with the barest suggestion of a smile, "my presence will make you seem less like beggars at the door."

Presently the guard returned and opened the gate for them. They followed him along the pathway, which was overhung by clumps of bamboo forming a verdant tunnel, and up the sandstone steps to the pillared veranda.

"Please sit," said their young host, gesturing to a variety of chairs and benches. "My master will see you soon. I bring tea?"

"Coffee for me," said Baal.

"And me," echoed Saiya, thinking that by the end of the evening she might be very glad of the extra energy. Kormac wanted a glass of wine, Eirena plain water, and Tyrael said he was content with nothing at all. The boy departed.

They chose seats and sat in silence, looking around at the luxurious surroundings. It was clear that Fahkri was extremely wealthy; his garden was immaculate, with paths of quartz pebbles leading into exotic grottoes and circling jeweled fountains. Saiya spotted a pair of colorful birds on a branch, and a little golden creature with a surprisingly human face dangling by its tail.

No more than five minutes had passed when a side door opened and a rather ordinary man emerged. The sort of man, Saiya thought, that you wouldn't look at twice if you saw him in the street. Average height, average build, just handsome enough to be attractive without drawing undue attention. He was clean-shaven, his salt-and-pepper hair cut short, and he was dressed very simply in cotton pants and an embroidered tunic with a V neck.

"Good evening, my friends," he said. It was an ordinary voice, too: mellow and pleasant to listen to, slightly accented. No, there was nothing remarkable whatsoever about Gamil Fakhri – and yet Saiya could see instantly how he might inspire confidence in a man like Captain Davyd. He was the common folk personified, capable of blending into any crowd, easy to relate to. He did not flaunt his wealth or social status. He was humble.

"Good evening, _agam _Fakhri," replied Asheara, nodding courteously without getting up. "I am sorry to disturb you at this hour."

Fahkri waved off her apology and sat down himself, picking a chair that that allowed him to face the entire group without singling out any one person.

"I am at your disposal," said he. "Pray inform me what I may do to assist you. But first, may I ask to whom I have the honor of speaking?"

"My name is Baal," said the Hunter without any preamble. Asheara gave him a hostile look, but Fahkri didn't even blink. Clearly the unusual name did not concern him.

"My companions are Saiya, Kormac, Eirena, and Tyrael," Baal continued, gesturing to each of them in turn. To Asheara, he added, "Sorry about the minor deception. We thought it would be better for our mission if our real names were kept a secret."

"I can see why," muttered the Commander. "Whatever do you mean by calling yourself after such a heinous being? It's disgraceful."

"It's a reminder," said Baal, "of my purpose in life. Nothing more."

"In any case," interjected Fahkri, "pleased to meet you all though I am, I sense that your presence here, at this hour, is indicative of a serious matter. Something to do with His Imperial Majesty, am I correct?"

"Very astute," Baal said. "Perhaps I should give you a little background on our reason for being in this land." In a few succinct sentences, he laid out the story of the demonic plague that had terrorized New Tristram, the involvement of Maghda and her cult, the defeat of King Leoric and the Butcher demon, and the subsequent decision to follow Maghda to Kehjistan, concluding with a description of how the witch had been killed, and how, upon returning victorious, they had discovered their comrades to be missing.

As he finished, they were interrupted briefly by the young gate-guard, who returned shuffling under the weight of a large tray of refreshments. When the boy had dispersed the drinks and vanished again, Fakhri said, "I see your dilemma, my friends. You have heard, no doubt, that the palace is currently closed, and the Emperor refuses to allow any of his subjects to enter. I myself have not been at the court since my son was killed in a riot nearly a month ago."

"Gabriel is dead?" Asheara sounded shocked and distressed. "I am so sorry, _agam_. Please accept my deepest condolences. His loss is a tragedy for the entire nation."

"Thank you, _Komandir_," said Fahkri. "It has been a terrible blow to my wife and I. Gabe was our only child, and I had very high hopes for his future. The worst part is that his murderer cannot even be brought to justice, because no one knows who it was. But you must forgive my foolishness, my friends. You did not come here tonight to hear of my troubles, but to discuss your own."

Something about what Fahkri had said struck a chord in Saiya's memory. "Hang on!" she blurted out, cutting off a very surprised Baal, who had just begun to speak. "I hope it isn't rude to ask this, but did your son have a friend named Leah when he was younger?"

A look of cautious amazement passed over the politician's face. "I believe I remember a girl by that name," he said. "A pretty little thing, small and quick, with brown hair?"

"That's her," Saiya confirmed. "She tried to come and see your son when we first arrived in Caldeum, and she was very upset to learn that he'd been killed."

"Gods," said Fahkri, smoothing his hair with an elegant hand. "How long it's been! She must have been only twelve or thirteen when last I saw her. She'd be in her early twenties now, wouldn't she? You know, there was a time when my wife and I considered adopting her, but the woman who was taking care of her was sick of mind and very paranoid as a result of it. Leah didn't want to leave her. But then her uncle, as I understand it, came to collect her, and that was the last we saw of her. But you say she's here, with you, in Caldeum? I should love to see her again."

Saiya and Baal exchanged an awkward glance. "Well, that might be difficult, Mister Fahkri," said the monk. "You see, Leah is one of our missing friends."

* * *

Things happened very quickly after that. Fakhri at once pledged his assistance with the matter, though he suggested that it should be handled with delicacy on account of the precarious stability of Caldeum's current politics. It was too late, he said, for them to have any chance of seeing the Emperor that day, but at his insistence, they agreed to spend the night at his home, and present themselves at court the following day around noon, when the banquet lunch was in full swing.

Respectable credentials were a necessity, and it was arranged that Saiya and Eirena, who bore a superficial resemblance, would be disguised as two Daughters of Ytar (a holy convent in Ivgorod), and the men would be play the part of their bodyguards. Fahkri's general idea was that since Caesar, Ghor, and Leah's whereabouts were not yet known, it would be safer to enter the palace under false pretenses and scout out the situation. A gift for the Emperor from foreign dignitaries would be only proper, given the circumstances, and he just so happened to have the very thing: a small mechanical soldier, formerly belonging to Gabriel, that, when wound up, marched steadfastly forward until it either its path was blocked or the clockwork ran dry. Saiya protested that he should not part with a precious relic of his son's childhood for their sakes, but Fahkri grandly replied that the lives of their friends far outweighed the worth of a mere toy which would only sit and gather dust.

In the end, the only people who were unhappy with the plan were Baal, who would have preferred to act immediately, and Asheara, who was still unsure if any action should be taken at all. It was quite apparent that the Commander viewed their scheme as borderline treasonous, and was highly uncomfortable with her complicity in it. Even their firm reassurance that they meant no harm, either to the Emperor or to the citizens of Caldeum, had little effect, and Saiya suspected that only Fahkri's acceptance of them prevented her from giving them up to the Imperial Guard.

Once the plan was settled, Fahkri bid them goodnight and retired to his chambers, and a servant girl led them to their own quarters. As they walked down a passageway lined with wonderfully woven tapestries, Baal leaned down and murmured in Saiya's ear, "Nice work back there. I wasn't sure he was going to help us until you mentioned Leah."

Saiya frowned, resenting the implication that she had deliberately manipulated the politician, but she knew that now was not the moment to protest. She settled for ignoring him until they parted company at their individual bedrooms. Then she did relent, at least enough to give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Her room was small, but nonetheless lavishly furnished. It was on the second floor, and a window seat allowed her to overlook a charming section of the garden. A vanity with a mirror and a cushioned stool occupied one corner, a potted palm waved peacefully from another, and most of the right-hand wall was taken up by a four-poster bed with a canopy of lemon-colored gauze. The servants had thoughtfully left a pitcher of ice water and a glass, for the night was warm, as well as a loose silken gown which she supposed was meant to be worn while she was sleeping.

The bed itself, with its thick mattress and soft blankets, was absurdly comfortable – too comfortable, in fact, for someone who was used to sleeping on a narrow pallet under the stars. Saiya rolled from one side to the other, finding each position better than the last, and unable to decide how she wanted to sleep.

Just as she was drifting off, a tapping at the window roused her. Climbing out of bed, she went to investigate and found Gawahir hopping back and forth with a rolled-up piece of paper gripped in his beak. She undid the catch and let him in.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered.

The raven deposited his burden in her lap and turned his back, flipping his tail in an unmistakably impudent manner. Saiya unrolled the note and held it up. There was just enough moonlight to read by.

_Saiya, _it said, in Baal's surprisingly beautiful handwriting, _are you angry with me? - B _

There was a quill pen on the vanity. Taking it in hand, she scribbled a return message. Penmanship had never been her strong suit; her letters were small, rounded, and cramped close together, her sentences tending to droop on the page, but at least it was legible.

_A little bit, _she wrote. _Did you have to make it sound like I brought Leah up on purpose to get Fahkri to agree to help us? That's so cold, it's not at all what I was thinking. - S _

"Here, Gawahir," she said, rolling the paper back up and presenting it to the bird. "Take this back to Baal, please."

It was only a few minutes before he returned. Saiya felt a curious little rush of excitement as she unfurled the note. It was almost, she thought, as if she was princess trapped in a tower, communicating with her lover on the outside about her plans for escape. She laughed aloud at her own foolish fancy.

Baal's script read: _I thought it was clever of you, but I can see why you're upset. Sorry. Anything I can do to make it up to you? - B _

"Sweet, silly boy," she murmured, and reached for the pen again.

_Don't worry about it, I've already forgiven you. It was a stupid thing to be offended about. I love you. - S _

This time, Gawahir was gone for longer, and Saiya was just beginning to contemplate closing the window and returning to bed when he fluttered up to the sill, weighed down by a woody sprig, upon which sprouted several delicate pink blossoms with ruffled petals and a sweet scent. With a growing conviction that she was dreaming, Saiya opened the letter.

_Are you sure? I could climb the lattice to your windowsill and slip into your room to woo you with tender words and passionate kisses. - B _

She was fairly sure he was joking, but the idea of him paying a late night visit to her quarters with lustful intent was enough to cause her heart to quicken. Hastily she wrote, in the diminishing space at the bottom of the paper:

_Tempting, but no. We wouldn't want to disturb our kind host. I will accept your flower, though. What is it? It smells lovely. See you tomorrow. - S _

Gawahir gave her a long-suffering look as she handed him the letter. If he had been human, she thought, he would have been rolling his eyes. As it was, he contented himself with nipping her viciously on the finger as he took the paper.

Baal's final note arrived promptly. It read simply:

_The flower is hibiscus. It makes a refreshing tea, and the scent is supposed to calm the nerves. Sleep well, nuur il-'en, and dream of me. - B _

That, Saiya thought as she tucked the page of writing against her breast and placed the hibiscus sprig by her bedside, would not be difficult.

* * *

She was wakened in the morning by a gentle tap on the door. Answering it, she found the lady of the house and a maid, armed with an assortment of clothes, jewelry, and cosmetic paints. Baffled, Saiya let them in without saying a word.

"My dear," said Madam Fahkri, "I hope you will pardon the intrusion. My husband told me all about your plan, and I promised to do what I could to help him. If you are to be a convincing Daughter of Ytar, you must look the part. You are actually _from _Ivgorod, are you not?"

"Y-yes, that's right," stammered Saiya.

"Well, then, it should be easy!" exclaimed her hostess with a bright laugh. "Your hair is cut rather too short, but we can amend that by covering it up with a veil, which is proper in any case. Now, if you'll just take off your nightgown, we can begin."

What followed was a highly uncomfortable half-hour, during which Saiya was dressed up like a doll in at least five different outfits before one was settled on, primped, painted, perfumed, and generally fussed over. Thankfully, Madam Fahkri – a willowy woman of indeterminate age and inconspicuous beauty – was tactful and efficient enough to negate the embarrassment of the operation. She chattered happily the entire time about nothing in particular, and made several generous comments on Saiya's appearance without noting any of her flaws.

When the young monk was at long last pushed in front of a mirror so she could examine the final result, she barely recognized herself. Her lanky, unfeminine form was transformed by a white gown that miraculously gifted her with bust and hips, while restraining her waist to a dainty circle. White slippers hid the healing scars on her feet, and white gloves concealed her battle-worn hands.

But the most astonishing change of all was in her face. With subtle touches of a brush, Madam Fahkri had brought to life a pure girl of statuesque beauty, each feature fully defined, yet knowing its place within the whole of her countenance. Silver earrings, cleverly designed to clip on to her unpierced lobes, tinkled prettily, and a fine silver necklace drew attention to the elegant curve of her neck. For the first time in her entire life, Saiya felt truly gorgeous … but at the same time, strangely indifferent, as though she were temporarily inhabiting someone else's body.

She recalled a fairy story that Jijamae used to tell her, of a slave girl who dreamed of attending a dance, but who had no attire fit to wear. In her most despairing moment, a spirit appeared to her and used magic to turn her skirt of rags into the finest ball gown, but also warned her that at dawn of the next day, the spell would be broken and her beautiful dress would return to its former state.

_That's what will happen to me, _she thought. _I'm stunning now, but tomorrow this will all be a distant dream, and I'll be plain old Saiya again. _

A sudden, irrational fear struck her like a cold knife in the gut. Suppose that once Baal saw her in this fancy get-up, he was no longer satisfied with her ordinary, every-day self? Suppose he realized that she was not nearly as attractive as he had thought, and wanted nothing more to do with her? After all, a poor man, upon being offered unlimited wealth, would hardly choose to go on being poor, would he? The thought made her feel nauseous.

"Is everything all right, my dear?" asked Madam Fahkri, anxiously. "If you are not satisfied, we can try another look."

"Oh gods, no!" Saiya cried impulsively. Inwardly wincing at how rude and ungrateful that sounded, she tried awkwardly to correct her verbal mistake. "I - I mean, no, thank you, it's perfect. Really. I'm just unused to dressing like this. I've never-"

"Say no more," said the lady. "I quite understand." Leaning close, she murmured, "It can be quite overwhelming, can't it, my dear? When Gamil married me, I was a rural girl from a middle class family who had never been to the city before. Imagine my shock upon seeing where I was to live! It was more than a month before I worked up the courage to leave the house. I often miss the simple life of the countryside."

Saiya smiled gratefully at her, but the sick feeling still lingered as she went down to breakfast. It intensified when she met Baal out in the hall, and his eyes swept over her once without recognition, before snapping back to fix on her face with a sort of incredulous awe.

"_Saiya?" _he gasped. "Is it really you? I would never have known you."

"Yes, I know," she muttered sourly. "I'm beautiful, right?"

The Hunter frowned. "Certainly. But all the same, I think I prefer your normal look, to be honest. Right now you seem like a wild rose that someone has cut and trimmed and put in a vase. No offense to you, Madam Fahkri. She'll blend in perfectly at the palace."

"Oh, I quite agree with you, sir," said the lady. "No make-up on earth can compete with natural beauty."

At that moment, a second door opened and Eirena stepped cautiously out to join them. She, too, had obviously received treatment from Madam Fahkri, but the result, in Saiya's opinion, was even more stunning. A lot of work had been put into making Saiya court-worthy, but the enchantress looked as though she'd been born for it.

"Good morning," she said, beaming her perpetual cheery smile. "Saiya, you look amazing! _Günaydin, _Baal."

"_Günaydin, xanim," _he replied courteously. _"Sizin gözellik sehrli edir." _

Eirena giggled and curtseyed, and Saiya worked hard to stifle the jealousy that pricked at her like a poisoned thorn. It was an unfortunate trait of her personality that had lain dormant until she met Baal, but it seemed that she couldn't watch him interact with _any _woman (except perhaps Ghor) without getting that bitter taste in her mouth. It was ugly, instinctive, and highly annoying, especially as she truly wanted him to form strong bonds with the rest of their group, female and male alike.

"Your other friends have already gone down to breakfast, I believe," remarked Madam Fahkri. "If you will permit me to lead the way, I will show you to the dining room."

Saiya was first through the door (after their host) and Kormac's gaze fell full upon her as he glanced up from his plate. Delight flared in his eyes, and he began to exclaim, "_Schwesterchen, _you look-"

But Saiya never found out how she looked, because Eirena stepped out next to her, and the remainder of the Templar's sentence faltered and died. The fork halted halfway to his mouth, his jaw dropped a little, and he was dangerously close to losing the bite of sausage that he had just taken. Hastily, he swallowed. Saiya, taking her place, heard him murmur dazedly in his native tongue: _"Ach, meine Teuerste, trügen mich meine Augen?" _

_So that's how it is, _she thought, and marveled that she had not seen it before. A quick sideways look at Eirena showed that she was wholly oblivious of the pained devotion etched into every line of Kormac's face.

_He won't make the first move, _Saiya mused, surreptitiously studying her friend. _He's the sort who will sit quietly in the corner, pining away, while the woman he loves goes and marries some other guy, having never realized that he cares for her. _A sudden determination filled her to do everything she could to bring the pair together. Kormac had always been very supportive of her relationship with Baal, after all – it was only fair that she should repay the debt by encouraging Eirena to notice him.

"What's the matter?" asked Baal, who was seated opposite her. "Late night?" He winked suggestively at her.

She rolled her eyes. "You know it wasn't."

There were only seven people at the breakfast table, but the amount of food was more suited to a small army. Saiya loaded up her empty plate with a variety of dishes, some of which she was familiar with, and some whose contents she could only begin to guess at. There were spicy sausages, eggs scrambled with vegetables, bowls of fresh fruit, sliced cucumbers and dill yoghurt, olives, crumbly cheese, toasted bread with camel butter and fig jam, and the dessert cakes Saiya had eaten at the café, which Eirena informed her were called _baklava. _To drink was a choice of tea, coffee, and several different kinds of juices. By the end of the meal, the young monk felt refreshed and alert, ready for anything.

Before they left, Fahkri (who was personally accompanying them to the palace) gave them some last-minute coaching. "Remember," he said to Saiya and Eirena, "as Daughters of Ytar, your devotion to absolute purity prevents you from speaking or even looking at a man, except the few that have been cleansed for your service by the Holy Rite. I think this is for the best; it will prevent any possibility of a slip-up on your part, and the Emperor will take it as a compliment. He's a proud child, and hates to be patronized. Implying that you view him as a man will preen his ego.

"Now, for you three-" This was to the males of the group. "-it's important that you remain visually subservient to the ladies at all times, but also stay on your guard. The guards may ask you to give up your weapons at the gate. I will deal with them. I happen to know that part of your vows include the promise to be armed wherever you go, to better deal with threats to your mistresses. Diplomatically, they cannot force you to break your oaths, and I'm counting on the lure of a foreign gift to entice Hakan to permit you entrance, even with your weapons – understanding, of course, that they are not to be used except in the most dire of circumstances, and not against His Imperial Majesty."

"You think it will come to a fight?" said Baal.

Fahkri's expression gave nothing away. "If I were you," he replied, "I'd be prepared for anything.

* * *

Though Fahkri's house was close to the bridge leading into the Imperial Palace, it took a while before they were actually standing in front of the massive jade-and-gold gates. This was because another riot had broken out shortly after dawn, and the soldiers were still struggling to contain the scene. Several people had died, a residence on the riverbank had been burned to the ground, and the rioters had nearly stormed the palace itself. Consequently, security was extra tight. The Iron Wolves were patrolling the streets in numbers, disbanding any group of commoners numbering more than three and arresting anyone who showed signs of getting belligerent. Saiya spotted Asheara standing with a group of her peers by the palace gate. The Commander gave them a distrustful glare, but did not interfere as they approached.

Fahkri spoke to the guard at length in Kehjistani, explaining the situation and exerting all his powers of charm and persuasion. Eventually a messenger was dispatched to ask permission for them to enter. After a ridiculously long wait, the man returned with a favorable answer, and they were escorted inside by a "honor guard" of eight well-armed soldiers.

The Imperial Palace was huge: a sprawling complex of buildings, gardens, walls, streets, and towers. They passed through three more check-points on their way to the Fair-Weather Court, where the Emperor was hosting a gala. As they climbed the stairs towards the great circular platform, supported by pillars, music and laughter spilled down from above. A trumpet blast announced their arrival, and a herald – instructed by Fahkri – began to shout out their identities for the court to hear. Baal leaned close to murmur the translation into Saiya's ear.

"_The Imperial Grand Advisor of the Left _\- what a title - _Gamil Fahkri_. _Sascha and Aerna, Holy Daughters of Ytar and Royal Emissaries of the Kingdom of Ivgorod. _That's you. Oh, and of course, _their bodyguards._ I'm jealous. I wanted a long title too."

Saiya, guessing that his lighthearted quips were meant to put her at ease, gave him a discreet half-smile when she thought no one was looking. Then Fahkri was motioning for her and Eirena to enter the court, and all conscious thoughts of Baal were swept away in a flood of colors and smells and sounds. There were so many people present, and they were all staring at her, and was she imagining it, or was that suspicion in their eyes? They weren't taken in – they knew she was a fraud – no one could ever mistake _her _for someone beautiful and important. She didn't belong here, surrounded by these painted statues with polite faces and mocking eyes.

A soft nudge at her elbow; that was Eirena, urging her forward. Miraculously, she jolted into motion, somehow managing not to trip on her trailing skirts. The crowd parted before her, leaving the path to the Emperor's throne clear.

Glancing up, Saiya found her gaze locked on the small figure seated stiffly upon a much-too-large chair on a dais at the center of the court. Part of the stiffness, she thought, was due to his outfit. Heavy red robes, with a high collar that held his chin up, and an elaborate silver headdress with two downward-curling horns that spread out wider than his shoulders. Beneath that was a round face, white with red around the eyes. He looked far younger than Saiya had expected, and alarmingly sweet and vulnerable.

"Don't look!" hissed Eirena. Remembering the conditions of her alias, Saiya jerked her eyes away. Eirena was beginning to kneel, and the young monk followed suit with relief, sinking down to the floor as her shaking knees gave way. Fahkri began to speak, addressing the Emperor. The box containing their gift was handed to a soldier, who in turn passed it to a wizened woman in a peaked hat, who waved her hands over it, mumbling.

"The court sorceress," whispered Eirena. "She's checking it magically to make sure it's not poison or an explosive, or something like that."

At last the box was placed upon Hakan's lap. The boy opened it and gave an eager exclamation, his voice high and clear.

"Oh, good," said Eirena. "He likes it! Ah. He's asking us to rise."

_Damn! _thought Saiya. _I was comfortable down here. _She wobbled a little in standing up, though thankfully her full dress hid any evidence of her weakness.

Hearing a thread of Khanduran among the unintelligible Kehjistani, Saiya realized that Fahkri was saying something to her. She remembered just in time not to look directly at him, and focused on his rather handsomely-clad feet instead.

"In gratitude for your generous gift, His Imperial Majesty bids you stay and enjoy the festivities," said the advisor. Saiya could not tell from his tone whether he was pleased by the outcome of the situation or not. She curtseyed once again in the direction of the dais and turned to look for Baal. He was standing right behind her.

"What do I do now?" she mumbled.

"We mingle," he replied. "At least, some of us do. You have an excuse to sit over by that palm tree and do nothing, if you so desire."

"I think that would be good," she said decisively. "I feel very strange."

He took her arm. "Come on, then."

Once she was seated, the rush of dizziness and panic began to subside, allowing her to think clearly again. It returned full-force, however, when Baal moved to walk away.

"Don't leave me!" she gasped, seizing his sleeve in a sweaty grip.

"Relax, _nuur il'-en_," he replied. "I'm just going to get you some water."

The next hour would always remain a blur in Saiya's memory. People approached her and asked questions, which Baal translated for her and she somehow answered. Most of the queries were about Ivgorod, and the holy order to which she supposedly belonged; her answers were a patchwork of fact and fiction, sewn together by her recollections of temple life and dyed by wild suppositions of exactly what being a Daughter of Ytar entailed.

During a quiet moment, when the flock of admirers around her had dispersed, Tyrael approached, standing head-and-shoulders above the rest of the crowd, and handed Saiya a folded piece of parchment. Opening it, she found the following missive:

_Making some progress, I think, towards finding your friends. Outlook grim. Have been speaking with a noble lady who informs me that H.I.M. has three new 'pets'. Will endeavor to arrange for them to be displayed for the court. The rest is up to you. - F. _

"It's from Fahkri," she said, showing it to Baal. "H.I.M. would be 'His Imperial Majesty', I imagine. I don't like the sound of 'pets', though. You don't think-"

"If they're not here," said Baal, "I don't know where they are. Tyrael, can you get Eirena and Kormac over here, please? I'd like for us all to be in one place if things go south and we have to make a quick exit."

"I don't like this," Saiya muttered after Tyrael had gone. "All this pretense. I wish we could have just walked up to the Emperor as ourselves and asked him where our friends were."

The Hunter snorted. "Do you really think we would have made it farther than the front gate? No, this was the right way to do it. I'm sorry it's so uncomfortable for you, though. I was afraid you were going to faint when you greeted Hakan."

"I don't know what came over me," she said. "It was like suddenly every person in the crowd could see me naked. I know that's silly, since I'm way _over_dressed, but that's how it felt."

"I think I understand," said Baal. "That's kind of how I felt when I went before the Council of Master Hunters to get my first mission. I'd been psyching myself up for it all day, but as soon as I set foot in that candlelit chamber my bones turned to rubber and I just wanted to turn invisible and drop dead."

A flash of white caught Saiya's eye, and she looked up to see Eirena weaving her way between the little knots of courtiers dotting the plaza. A short, stout man whose bald pate glistened in the sunlight trotted at her heels like a puppy. Eventually Kormac turned and said something that halted him in his tracks, but he stood gazing after the enchantress with a forlorn expression on his face.

"Whew!" she exclaimed, dropping down next to Saiya and moving her feet in circles as if her ankles hurt. "I had no idea that simply talking to people could be so exhausting! I've turned down three dinner invitations, declined an offer of a herd of camels, and struggled not to burst out laughing during the most comical marriage proposal I will probably ever receive."

"Have you learned anything useful?" Baal inquired short-temperedly.

Eirena shook her head. "No, but I know a place we can stay if we should ever find ourselves in Ejdeha."

"Well, that's just marvelous, but-"

"Hush!" said Tyrael. "I see them."

As one, they turned to follow the line of his finger. Saiya uttered a little gasping cry of horror, for Leah and Ghor were being led out in chains. Both women looked malnourished and filthy, as if they had been stuck in a cage and forgotten about over the last few weeks.

The imperial herald's voice lifted above the crowd. Baal scowled deeply as he translated the man's words.

"_Look well, lords and ladies of the court. This is what happens to those who betray the Divine Emperor, Hakan the Second. These rats were caught sneaking through the sewers and trying to infiltrate the palace, to murder His Imperial Majesty. What should their punishment be?_"

The people shouted out as one, _"Kafesli kus! Kafesli kus!" _

"Oh, god," Kormac groaned. "Are they going to kill them?"

"No," said Eirena. "_Kafesli kus _means 'caged bird'. They'll be kept here as prisoners, to be paraded out and made an example of at every opportunity. It's very clever of Hakan if his purpose is to intimidate people, because if he had them executed that would be an end of it and people would forget soon enough, but by keeping them alive, he can constantly remind everyone what happens when he is disobeyed."

"Where's Caesar?" Saiya exclaimed. "He's not with the others!"

"Maybe he escaped," Kormac suggested hopefully.

"No," said Baal, "he didn't." There was an odd quality in his tone that Saiya couldn't quite identify. It was almost, she thought, like _pity _– but that would be ludicrous.

"What do you mean?" she demanded. "What's happened to him?"

Rather than answering, Baal just jerked his chin in the direction of Leah and Ghor. It was then that Saiya saw a figure behind them, struggling, fighting desperately not to be dragged forward into the light. A lean, lithe figure whose black hair hung in tangled clumps around his face: a face as pale as death, with storm-cloud eyes burning with rage and shame.

The herald spoke, and the crowd roared with laughter. Caesar flinched as if he had been struck.

"What did he say?" Saiya asked Baal, who was now shifting in his seat, looking very uneasy. Failing to get an answer from him, she turned to the enchantress.

"Eirena, what did he say?"

"He said, _'For the pleasure and entertainment of the court, may I present a rare specimen: the magnificent walking, talking human … donkey?'_" She shook her head in bewilderment. "I must have heard that wrong. No, wait – he said it again. But … that doesn't make any sense."

"On the contrary," said Saiya, turning a withering gaze on the Hunter. "I hope you're satisfied, Baal. You wanted people to laugh at him and now they are."

His expression was bleak as he surveyed the scene. One of the soldiers had clipped a length of chain to a collar on Caesar's neck and was dragging him around the area, executing sharp changes of direction to throw him off balance. The crowd chanted, _"Homaar! Homaar! Homaar!" _Ghor watched the cruel spectacle with her body held rigidly stiff, refusing to show any emotion, but Leah openly wept. Fahkri, in the front row of onlookers, looked utterly horrified.

"What the fuck is he doing?" Baal muttered, glowering at Caesar. "The mage _I _know would have blasted them away with his ice magic by now. And doesn't he realize that by struggling and digging his heels in, he's doing exactly what they want him to do? If he just gave up and followed meekly along behind, there'd be nothing to laugh about."

"Yes, because it's _so _funny," Saiya snarled, fed up with his insensitivity. "I bet you're trying not to crack up right now!"

"I'm not, actually," he replied. "Even if it _is_ the mage. You're right, I _did _want people to laugh at him – I thought it would do his ego some good to get knocked down a peg or two – but this is too much. I like a prank when it's all in good fun, but this is just torture thinly disguised as fun. So no, I don't find it amusing in the slightest. In fact, I think it's sick."

The young monk was taken aback, but relieved all the same to know that he had some personal limits when it came to enjoying Caesar's misfortune. Softening her voice a little, she said, "I'm glad to hear it," adding, "I think the reason that he hasn't killed them all by now is that he's physically incapable at the moment. There's a drug of some sort produced by Maghda's butterflies that prevents people from accessing their spiritual or magical energies. She used it on me to prevent me from escaping when I was help captive in Alcarnus."

Baal nodded, considering. "Sounds like a reasonable assumption. If that's true, it's conclusive evidence that Belial _has _infiltrated the Emperor's court. But to what extent? The boy himself may be involved, or he may just be being manipulated by his advisors like a puppet on strings. We'll have to tread carefully."

"I think the time for caution has passed!" Saiya argued. "We came here to rescue our friends, so let's do it!"

"I agree," said Kormac. "We will have no better chance."

"Right," said Baal, "and how exactly do you propose that we escape from here, with a mage who can't use magic and a _sangoma _who presumably can't summon anything terrifying, and the entire Imperial Army on our heels?"

There was a long moment of silence, and then Saiya snapped her fingers. "The sewers!" she exclaimed. "If Leah could use them to get _into _the palace, then we can use them to get _out_."

"It's an idea," admitted the Hunter, reluctantly.

"I say we go for it," grunted Kormac.

"Count me in," Eirena chirped, while Tyrael nodded in agreement.

"Then here's the plan. Fortunately, the mage is providing ample distraction, so we should be able to take them by surprise. Eirena, we'll count on you to cast some sort of spell – put them to sleep, or paralyze them, something like that … it only needs to last for a few seconds. Kormac and Tyrael can tackle the guards and get the keys to free _them_-" He gestured to the three captives. "-and Saiya and I will provide cover."

They advanced in a diamond formation, with Saiya in the lead, Baal in the rear, Kormac and Tyrael on either side, and Eirena stashed safely in the center where she could focus on supportive magic without fear of being interrupted. As they drew closer, Caesar looked up and met Saiya's eyes. The intensity of the loathing she saw there shocked her, and she nearly stopped in her tracks before she realized that he didn't recognize her.

The guard holding Caesar's leash was not yet aware of the threat. Saiya slipped on her brass knuckles, which she had managed to conceal under the skirts of her dress, tied to her calf. As the guard turned towards her, she smashed her fist into his nose with full force, feeling the cartilage give way. He staggered and fell in a geyser of blood. People began to back away, screaming.

By the time the other soldiers reached for their weapons, Baal had already slain the two guarding Leah and Ghor with well-placed arrows. Saiya stepped over the lifeless form of the man she'd hit and blocked the path of another pair coming in from the side. Her long and cumbersome dress prevented her from kicking, but her fists were more than sufficient for the task at hand. Blocking an incipient sword attack with the left set of knuckles, she struck her opponent in the stomach to double him over and knocked him unconscious with a swift uppercut, immediately closing on the other man and snapping his neck.

Chancing a quick peek behind her, the young monk saw that Tyrael had already freed Leah, who had picked up a short sword and joined the fray. The angel was in the process of unlocking Ghor's manacles, while Kormac was searching frantically through a ring of keys.

"None of these is the right one!" he cried.

"Try again," Caesar said through gritted teeth. "One of them has to work."

"Eirena! That spell?" shouted Baal.

"Working on it!"

"Damn it, Kormac, would you hurry the hell up? They're calling for more guards."

"I tell you, Brother, these are not the right keys!"

"Saiya, behind you!"

Heeding Tyrael's warning, the monk spun and ducked, sweeping the legs from underneath the soldier who had tried to sneak up on her. Seizing his spear haft, she cracked him on the temple with the butt, and he went limp.

Seconds later, she physically felt the weight of Eirena's magic settle over the area like a net of gold, binding soldiers and nobility alike in its gossamer threads. A sweet scent filled the air, accompanied by a low hum that sang in Saiya's bones. Everything was momentarily held in place: birds winging through the air, an arrow in mid-flight, the breath entering the lungs of everyone assembled except for their small group.

"We have to go!" Eirena gasped in a strained voice. "I can't keep this up for long."

"Kormac?" Baal inquired tersely. The Templar shook his head.

"No good. Those chains aren't coming off."

"Just leave me and go," Caesar hissed. "I won't let you be killed or captured on my account. Go!"

"Don't be more of an idiot than you can help," snapped the Hunter. "We didn't go to all the effort of coming here just to abandon someone, so start running before I break your legs and drag you out of here by that lovely collar you're wearing."

The wizard's glower was fierce enough to start a forest fire, but before he could open his mouth to argue, Baal grabbed him by the shoulders and propelled him bodily forward. He stumbled a few paces and barely managed to right himself before he sprawled flat on his face. Saiya sprang forward to assist him.

"Are you okay?" she asked under her breath.

He wouldn't look at her. "Fine."

In the background, she heard Baal saying, "We need to get to the sewers,", and Leah's response: "Follow me."

"Wait a second!" exclaimed Eirena. "What about Fahkri? We can't just leave him here to take the blame for us!"

"_Shit_," Baal muttered. From his tone, Saiya could tell that he had forgotten about the advisor.

"Did you say Fahkri?" demanded Leah. "As in Gabe's father?"

"He helped us get in here," Saiya explained distractedly. Her eyes were flickering across the crowd, trying to locate their friend. She finally spotted him, sandwiched between two soldiers who were gripping him by the arms in a less-than-friendly manner.

"Damn! They got him already," she groaned.

Baal started forward, but his way was barred unexpectedly by Tyrael's muscular arm.

"I know it's hard," the angel said, "but it's better to leave him, truly. By taking him with us, we will only condemn him in the Emperor's eyes. If he stays, he can claim he knew nothing of the plot."

The Hunter swore vigorously, but the logic of this statement could not be denied. Even then he might have tried, if just to satisfy his conscience, but they were hastened into leaving by Eirena, who gasped, "Sorry, I can't-" and slumped to the ground, releasing the binding spell. The world stuttered back into movement. Kormac unhesitatingly scooped up the weakened enchantress, and the whole group broke into a sprint, following Leah down the stairs from the Fair-Weather Court, with a dozen guards on their heels.

* * *

_* Asheara's conversation with the guard is as follows:_

_Asheara: "Is the Advisor at home?"_

_Guard: "Yes, but he is preparing to go to bed."_

_Asheara: "You will have to interrupt him. It is a matter of great importance. Tell him Asheara of the Iron Wolves wants to see him. Hurry up!"_

_* Agam is an honorific meaning, 'my lord'._

_* As you all might remember from before, Günaydin is 'good morning' and xanim is an honorific for a woman, similar to 'mistress' or 'my lady'. The rest of Baal's line is: "Your beauty is enchanting."_

_* Kormac said: "Oh, my treasure, are my eyes deceived?"_


	9. 9 - Into the Sewers

**Amor Vincit Omnia**

**(Love Conquers All)**

_**Part Two: The Fragile Heart**_

* * *

_"Donauquell dein Aderlass  
Wo Trost und Leid zerfließen  
Nichts Gutes liegt verborgen nass  
In deinen feuchten Wiesen  
An den Ufern in den Weisen  
Die Tiere werden krank  
Aus den Auen in den Fluss  
Trieb abscheulicher Gestank"_

**"Danube's spring, your blood-letting **  
**Lets comfort and anguish dissolve**  
**Nothing good lies hidden, wet**  
**In your damp meadows **  
**On the banks in the meadows**  
**The beasts fell to disease**  
**From the wetlands into the river**  
**The horrid stench drifted."**  
\- Rammstein  
"Donaukinder"

* * *

**Wow ... so, you guys really outdid yourselves with the response to the last chapter. Thank you so much! I am humbled by all the support, truly! I appreciate each and every one of you to the ends of the earth and beyond. I hope that the new chapter will be reward enough. :) ****(And tremendous extra thanks as always to Leena, for the translations. I'm sure it would have been hilarious if we'd left it the way I originally had it, but I like the real version much better ... ;P)**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Into the Sewers

"This way!" Leah cried, darting left into a narrow crevice between two buildings. Saiya, Caesar, and Ghor followed with relative ease, but Tyrael's broad shoulders were a tight fit, and Kormac had to turn sideways and shuffle awkwardly along because of the semi-conscious enchantress in his arms. Baal entered the alley last, covering their retreat with his crossbows.

Ahead of them, Leah trotted down a flight of stairs and across an open area. They trailed after her in single file, gathering in a knot in the shadow of a doorway.

"Just a little bit further," the girl panted. She started forward, but Baal grabbed her arm.

"Someone's coming!" the Hunter hissed. No sooner had he spoken than a squad of five soldiers in a spear-head formation came marching around the corner. Luckily, they were coming from the opposite direction, and passed by the fugitives' hiding spot without noticing them. Once the soldiers were out of sight, Leah led the group down the street that they had come from.

They were passing through a pavilion with a thin sheet of running water covering the floor when green smoke suddenly billowed up in a circle around them, caging them in. It cleared to reveal a nearly a dozen of the snake-demons they had fought in the Khasim Outpost, as well as a quartet of robed sorcerers, each standing beside a bizarre contraption that looked rather like a giant incense burner. These were the source of the smoke; there was one at each of the four corners of the pavilion, and they were casting an evil pall over the area.

"Summoning stones," Baal groaned. "We'll have to destroy them before any more serpents come out."

Saiya examined the structure they were in with a critical eye, knowing that if she were to use the bell there, the fragile pillars supporting the roof would crumble in a heartbeat and bring the whole thing crashing down on their heads. It was a real pity, because the bell would be the fastest way of clearing the area, and the odds in a drawn-out fight were heavily against them. Fighting in her borrowed finery was also a big problem; she had managed against one or two human opponents at a time, but she needed all her mobility and speed for a battle like this.

There wasn't much time to think. As the demons began to close in on all sides, she grabbed the hunting knife from Baal's belt and hacked at her skirt until she had cut off all the fabric below the knee. The delicate slippers went as well. She hoped that Madam Fahkri would not be too devastated by the loss of her property, but she didn't have much of a choice if she wanted to survive long enough to apologize.

A serpent lunged at her with arms outstretched. Saiya let it grab her, only to stab it in the side of the neck with Baal's knife. Acrid blood poured out over her arm, and she quickly pushed the monster away; it thrashed helplessly on the ground, and the water ran red.

Beside her, Kormac had impaled two snakes on his spear (stabbing the second one through the corpse of his cohort) and was having difficulty freeing the weapon. Saiya slashed at a demon that had come slithering up behind the Templar. It turned on her, hissing furiously as it lashed out with a clawed hand. She swayed backwards away from the blow, rebounding with a fierce energy. A series of rapid blows to the abdomen and face put the beast out of commission.

"Thank you, _Schwesterchen_," Kormac grunted.

"Don't mention it," Saiya replied. Glancing around, she saw that over half of the enemy forces were already down – some to Baal's bolts, others to Tyrael's blade. Two of the summoning constructs had been destroyed at well.

She was just turning to head for the third one when a shimmering patch of air directly in front of her caught her attention. Instinctively, she moved to step around it, only to be confronted with a snarling maw filled with needle-point teeth as the serpent materialized. It went for her with a chilling shriek, and she was forced to drop the knife and grab its jaws to keep it from tearing her throat out. Its weight bore her to the ground, water soaking her clothes and hair as the sharp sides of its teeth sliced her fingers to the bone. Its breath was a foul cloud on her face, blocking her nose, making her eyes water. She gagged, fingers slipping in her own blood, struggling to find a purchase on its smooth, featureless countenance.

And then – just when she felt she could hold it off no longer – the demon was knocked off of her, sent sprawling by a blow to the side. Through stinging eyes, Saiya saw a dark form step over her, place its foot on the serpent's chest, and fire three bolts into its head.

"Ba … Baal!" she choked. He turned and bent down to help her up, gripping her forearm when he saw the damage to her hands. Hauling her to her feet, he supported her with an arm around her waist.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "Not too badly hurt?"

"I don't think so. Is it over?"

"Almost," he said. "Tyrael and Kormac are finishing the last of them. We just need to get rid of the final stone."

"I can do that," she said. "Where is it?"

"Better let me," replied Baal. "They seem to explode when they're destroyed. I don't want you to get hurt." Still holding her close, he took aim at something over her shoulder and let off a careful volley. Saiya heard a muted _pop_, followed by a rush that sounded like air being drawn into a giant pair of lungs.

"Everyone alright?" Leah called. "We'd better move quickly before more of those things arrive."

"They can turn invisible," Saiya warned. "If you see the air shining – it looks a bit like heat waves in the desert – watch out."

Baal picked up his hunting knife and tucked it back in its sheath, after first wiping the blade on his leg. "Let's go," he said.

At the end of the street was a long flight of stairs, leading down to a shadowed courtyard by the river. It was obviously something of a destination spot, to judge by the palanquins, tables, and cushioned benches scattered about. A fountain in the middle burbled noisily, and beside it, draining off excess water, was a round grate.

"This should lead into the sewers," said Leah. "Najmah, would you help me lift it up?"

Tyrael stared at her blankly, as though he had forgotten his former name. Saiya had noticed that even now, with his memory returned, he seemed to have difficulty keeping inessential details in his mind. A remnant of the trauma of his fall, she wondered, or was it merely the lingering traces of his angelic essence that made life in the mortal world a strain for him?

Leah frowned in concern and opened her mouth, but his moment of confusion passed, and he crouched to pick up the heavy grate with ease. Inside, a ladder set into the wall descended into dank darkness. Kormac volunteered to go first. Saiya watched his face until she could no longer see it through the gloom, but the clanking of his boots on the steel rungs was still audible. Eventually they heard a loud splash, and the Templar's voice floated up to them.

"I've reached the bottom. _Scheiße, _it's disgusting down here!"

Leah went next, and Ghor followed directly after. Then Tyrael, carrying Eirena on his back. That left only Saiya, Baal, and Caesar on the surface.

"Your turn, Saiya," said the Hunter.

Saiya shook her head. "No way am I leaving the two of you alone together. Caesar, why don't you go?"

"How am I supposed to manage the ladder?" he asked peevishly, holding up his manacled wrists.

"I could cut off one of your hands," Baal suggested with a grin. Saiya stepped on his foot, hard.

"Now is _not _the time." Turning to Caesar, she said, "I'll climb below you. Don't worry, I won't let you fall."

"You're going to have enough problems going down on your own, with your hands injured," argued the wizard. "Plus I don't want to risk knocking you off the ladder."

"I'll go, then!" Baal snapped. "You don't mind knocking _me _off, do you? Saiya, that means you'll be the last one in. Close the grate if you can." He holstered his crossbows and started down into the hole.

"Nothing's changed, I see," muttered Caesar as he awkwardly prepared to follow. "Same old irritating Baal." Looking up at Saiya suddenly, his face criss-crossed by the grid-like shadow of the grate, he said, "Is it too much to hope for that I land on his head and damage it somehow?"

Her reply was interrupted by a shout from the top of the stairs: "I found them! They're trying to escape through the sewers!"

"Shit!" Saiya exclaimed. "There's a lot of them. Go, quick!"

Alarm flashed across his face. "Saiya, you're not-"

"I'll be right behind you," she promised. "Above you. Whatever. Just go!"

He went. Saiya waited until there was about ten feet of space before climbing into the hole and lowering the grate after her. She was about to start her descent when it occurred to her how easily they could be pursued, since there was no way to lock the grate.

"Saiya," Caesar yelled, "why have you stopped?"

"Relax," she shouted back. "I'm just going to seal the entrance with a mantra so they can't come after us." Closing her eyes, she sank into meditation. It was harder than usual; her mind felt sticky, clinging to the sensory world. With a jolt, she realized that she hadn't properly meditated since the agonizing days when she was alone at the Khasim Outpost, waiting for her friends and lover to return.

_I'm losing touch, _she thought, with a burst of shame and regret. _I used to meditate every day. I used to always feel at peace with myself. How could I have let myself change so much? _

The sound of hurried footsteps and slithering scales recalled the urgency of the situation, and she forced her consciousness into the state of calm where she could exist outside the physical limitations of her body, outside of the boundaries of reality, outside of time itself. The familiar words brought warmth welling in her veins, seeping through the gashes in her fingers as silvery light.

"_Taiyoh no inori … ensoh … kabe … hikari … kago … shiirudo … gekitai suru gai."* _

The first wave of demons crashed over the glowing barrier and flaked into white ash. Satisfied that the shield would hold, Saiya began to climb down the ladder, leaving little smudges of blood on each rung.

A sharp cry rang out in the darkness below, and a few seconds later, a muffled _thud_. Leah exclaimed, "Oh gods, Caesar! Are you all right?"

"Yes," grumbled the mage. "No thanks to you. I thought you were supposed to prevent that from happening."

He was evidently speaking to Baal, for it was the Hunter's voice that responded. "My bad. I had already reached the bottom. I didn't know you were going to throw yourself off the ladder."

"_My hand slipped. _Besides, why were you climbing so fast? You should have known I would be unable to keep up with you."

Saiya didn't hear what, if anything, Baal said next, but her ears _did_ catch a groan of pain, quickly repressed. Kormac said, "What is it, Brother? I thought you said you were not injured."

"My ankle," said Caesar, his voice tight. "I must have landed on it wrong. I didn't even feel it until I stood up."

"Let me see it, _rafiki_," said Ghor.

Reaching the bottom at last, Saiya found herself in a rather claustrophobic passageway with a ceiling barely tall enough for a grown man to stand straight under. Tyrael, by far the largest of their group, had to stoop slightly to avoid hitting his head. The cobbles of the floor were cracked and oozing with water, and the walls were shining wet in the dull gleam of a hanging lantern. There was refuse everywhere: broken pottery, rotting food, torn cloth, rat skeletons. The very air reeked of neglect and decay.

"So," said Eirena, "these are the infamous Caldeum Sewers." Her normally cheerful smile was repressed a bit – whether by the dismal surroundings or by her exhaustion, Saiya couldn't tell.

Leah squared her shoulders and stared challengingly at the enchantress. "I don't mean to be rude, but who exactly are you?"

"Eirena is a friend," Kormac blurted out before anyone else could speak. "We met her on the road to Alcarnus, and she helped us slay the witch."

"So it's done, then," Caesar murmured. "Sounds like you had more success than we did." The mage was sitting on a stone brick with his left leg stretched out in front of him. Ghor, kneeling in the muck, held his foot in her hand and examined it with gentle fingers.

"Yeah," said Baal. "What the hell happened to you guys? Squirt told us that you vanished the very day we left."

"Everything was going so well at first," Leah sighed. "We made it all the way through the sewers and disguised ourselves as servants at the palace. There are so many of them that no one really bothers to keep track, and we were able to go just about anywhere we wanted as long as we were in uniform. Since we'd already gotten in without any problem, we decided just to stay for awhile and learn everything we could. Well, that lasted about three days. I'm still not sure exactly how they found us out, but I think that that horrible sorceress Ilandili had something to do with it.

"Anyway, to make a long story short, they captured us and kept us locked up in a prison cell, except when they dragged us out in front of the court to be laughed at. We tried to escape, but they put some sort of poison in the food that took away Caesar's ability to use magic, and Ghor's summoning. Once we figured out that they were drugging us and refused to eat any more, they just held us down and … well, you can guess. It was a miserable time and I'm glad it's over, but I wish that you all had gotten back a little faster."

"So do we," said Saiya.

"The important thing," said Ghor, "is that we are here now, and we must decide what we are to do next. It is clear that Belial has a greater hold on this land than even we had suspected. We must find some way of casting him out before he spells ruin for the people of Kehjistan, and after that, all of Sanctuary."

"Belial is the Prince of Deception," said Baal. "If his influence is that strong, he must have taken on a human host, to control the empire from the top down. It will be someone in the Imperial Palace, someone with a lot of power over the emperor. Any ideas?"

"I think it's Ilandili, the sorceress," Leah announced. "First of all, her name means 'snake tongue', and snakes are the servants of Belial. So, Snake Tongue – the voice who gives orders to Belial's demons … it makes sense to me. And there's definitely something creepy about her. She's evil, I can feel it."

"That's a good theory," said Caesar, "but personally I'm inclined to suspect Marwan Abbud, the Grand Advisor of the Right. He would have had us killed at once if the Emperor had not intervened. I … I'm not exactly _grateful _to Hakan, considering what we endured in his court, but I cannot deny that he did save our lives."

"What about you, Ghor?" Baal asked the _sangoma_. "I trust your judgment the most, since you have experience with demons to rival my own." (Kormac visibly winced.) "Do you have your eye on anyone?"

The umbaru woman seemed curiously reluctant to speak. Finally, after a long pause, she murmured, "If we are talking of negative influence, I would say that the most sinister figure is the Captain of the newly reformed Imperial Guard, Layth Luqman. His background is mysterious; no one seems to know who he was before he was promoted, or how he came to the Emperor's attention, but I hear that he has been ruthless in his attempts to get the Iron Wolves exiled from the land."

"I believe the Wolves can be trusted," Saiya said. "They're loyal to the Emperor above all else. I think that the first thing we should do when we get out of here is go to Asheara and ask her for help."

"You don't think that she'll blame us for what happened to Fahkri?" said Baal, raising an eyebrow.

Saiya had not considered that, but it was a good point. The Commander already distrusted them, and only the gods knew what sort of information the palace would release about the incident, if they said anything at all.

"Then we go to the friends we _do _have among the Wolves," she said. "Jarulf, Davyd, and Asiya will all vouch for us. With their support, Asheara will _have _to listen."

"Go all the way back out to the Khasim Outpost, _Schwesterchen_?" said Kormac, dubiously. "It's not practical."

"We need allies!" the young monk argued. "If not the Wolves, then who?"

"Surely there are more men like Fahkri who are willing to see reason," said Eirena, but Baal shook his head.

"If there are, they are hiding in their homes, too afraid of the Emperor's shadow to say a word against his regime. No, Saiya's right. If Asheara won't help us, we're on our own. I don't know about you all, but I would walk to the ends of the damn _earth_ if it meant a chance to take down Belial."

Kormac raised a hand in a silent gesture of respect.

"_I _say that we are thinking too far ahead," put in Caesar, who had been quiet for a while. "The first thing we need to do is get out of these blasted sewers. Leah, I hope you know the way."

"To the left, I think. I'm fairly sure that's the way we came from."

"Hang on a minute," Baal exclaimed. "Before we do anything else, Saiya's hands need medical attention."

Saiya blinked and looked down at her bloody fingers in mild surprise. The wounds were already beginning to scab over, and the pain was not terribly intense. She had almost forgotten about the injuries.

"We don't have any healing supplies, remember?" she reminded him. "We left our packs at Fahkri's house. Oh! Damn it, how are we going to get our things back?"

"We knock on the front door and ask nicely for them," Baal said, with a roguish wink that sent her heart racing. "Seriously, though, at least let me wrap your hands with clean cloth, or something. You don't want this filth getting in your cuts."

"I suppose you can use some of the fabric from the bottom of my dress," she relented, glad that the dim light hid her blush. "It's ruined anyway."

Without hesitation, Baal crouched beside her and used his knife to rip thin strips from the ragged edge of her skirt. By the time he was finished, the hem had been moved from her knees to midway up her thigh, exposing much more of her legs than she had expected. At least she had had the sense to insist on wearing her undershorts.

There were thirteen gashes spread across eight of her fingers (only the thumbs were unscathed). The gloves Madam Fahkri had loaned her were tattered and drenched in blood. The Hunter stripped them off, dropping them carelessly in the muck, and proceeded to weave the makeshift bandages around her hands in an intricate pattern that left all her fingers free while ensuring that the wounds would stay clean.

By this time, Ghor had established that Caesar's ankle was sprained, and not broken, as he had originally feared. The unhappy mage consented to limp along between Kormac and the witch doctor. Leah took the lead once more, and Baal walked beside her, carrying the lantern that he had borrowed from the wall. Saiya ended up with Tyrael and Eirena in the rear.

"Your friends seem like nice people," the enchantress remarked in an undertone to Saiya as they walked. She seemed to have recovered her spirits somewhat, though her eyes were still shadowed.

"They are," Saiya replied. "I'm sure you'll like them a lot once you get to know them better. Caesar's a bit of a flirt, but he's also a perfect gentleman. Just tell him if he's annoying you, and he'll leave you alone. Ghor is quite reserved, but don't mistake that for coldness. She's one of the kindest people I've ever met. And Leah … Leah's very brave, and very fierce. You don't want to get on her bad side, but she's a loyal friend."

"I wonder what they think of me," Eirena said, not sounding as though she particularly cared one way or the other. Not for the first time, Saiya felt curious about her motivation in sticking with their group now that Maghda was dead. Now that she thought about it, no one had even bothered to ask her if she was coming with them or not; she simply had.

They approached an intersection, and progress ground to a brief halt while Leah debated which path to take. Eventually she picked the left one, and they started off again. Saiya could hear Baal describing their side of the adventure with great dramatic flair, though he glossed over some of the more gruesome details, and said nothing of his temporary disappearance after the battle.

Leah listened to the tale with rapt attention, and even Caesar was surreptitiously eavesdropping while pretending to be completely disinterested. All his pretense fell by the wayside, however, as soon as Baal, in relating how Maghda had been killed, happened to mention Tyrael's true identity. Leah looked shocked, but the wizard's reaction was wholly unexpected and slightly disturbing. He stopped in his tracks, and all the color drained from his face, leaving him horribly corpse-like in appearance. His mouth opened and closed, throat convulsing and lips forming impotent sounds as he fought to speak.

"N-no," he stammered at last. "No, it - it _can't _be! Him, an angel?"

"Not just any angel, Brother," said Kormac in a disapproving tone. "Tyrael, the Archangel of Justice."

"I am he no longer," Tyrael interrupted, with a modest inclination of his head. "Do not forget, I am mortal now, like yourself. You owe me no obeisance." He extended a huge hand to Caesar, but the smaller man struck it away, blindly, as though defending himself from a threat only he could see.

"Don't fucking touch me, _angel_!" he spat. "I want nothing to do with you or your kind."

"Watch your mouth, mage," Baal growled, placing a warning hand on the handle of his favorite crossbow.

"Baal, stop!" Saiya pleaded. "Can't you see he's not well?"

"I'm perfectly fine," Caesar insisted angrily, though he was shaking like a leaf in a high wind. "Just keep _him _away from me!"

There was a moment of awkward silence while everybody tried to figure out what to do about this unwarranted attack. Baal looked as though he wanted to say something else, and Saiya did her best to catch his eye, trying to discourage him. The expression of loathing was back in the wizard's eye, but now it was mingled with raw, senseless terror. In his current state, Saiya thought, even a relatively harmless comment from his rival might be like setting a lit match to a powder keg.

Thankfully, Baal held his tongue, and Leah managed to defuse the situation by saying, in a practical voice, "Look, we've all been through a lot. I think the best thing to do is press on and get out of here as soon as possible. If there's anything to be decided, let's do it once we've all eaten and slept."

"That's a great idea," Saiya said, and to her relief, Caesar nodded as well. They started forward again in the same pairings as before, except that the young monk came up to join Baal and Leah at the front.

"Do you have any idea what's going on with him?" she whispered to Leah, meaning Caesar.

The other girl looked as concerned as Saiya felt, but all she said was, "Not really. Our imprisonment was harder for him than it was for either Ghor or myself, I think. That might be part of the reason for his outburst."

"I don't like it," Baal muttered, casting a surreptitious glance over his shoulder at the mage. "It's unlike him to lash out like that, and against Tyrael, of all people, who he never had a problem with before."

Saiya smiled in spite of the grim atmosphere. "You're not worried, surely," she said.

"Of course not," protested the Hunter. "I just don't want the fool going batshit on us, that's all."

'Batshit' was a new one for Saiya, but she had to assume that it denoted some form of insanity. Shaking her head over Baal's incurably vulgar speech, she stepped over a pile of rotted boards held together with wire. She now regretted casting aside her slippers; the slimy sewer floors were deeply unpleasant to walk on.

"Something stinks!" Leah complained, wrinkling her nose. Saiya could smell it too, a cloying reek that invaded her senses and churned up the contents of her stomach. It reminded her of the odor that had permeated the air around New Tristram: the odor of festering flesh.

"Dead body," said Baal. His eyes were fixed on something in the path ahead of them that Saiya had taken for a lump of waterlogged canvas. Upon closer inspection, it proved to be the source of the stench – a bloated corpse, partially eaten by rats, with black lines running through the grey skin. The body had so far deteriorated that age, nationality, and even gender were impossible to determine.

As they drew nearer, there was a sudden movement, and for one horrible instant Saiya thought that the corpse had come to life and was rising up to confront them. But it was only the stomach swelling grotesquely, the skin stretching until it split open with a sickening squelch. Amongst the rush of dark blood and intestine that spewed forth was a mass of wriggling worms that flashed and sparked, lighting up the shallow water as they swam through it.

"What the hell are those?" Saiya gasped, staring in fascinated horror.

"Eels," replied Baal. "Careful – don't go too near them. They emit powerful electric shocks, and if you were to step down into a whole bunch of them at once, it would be the equivalent of getting struck by a bolt of lightning."

"Oh!" exclaimed Eirena. "How awful! Could this place get any worse?"

"Cheer up," said Baal, with a wicked smirk. "It might have been crocodiles. They mostly live in the palace river, but sometimes they find their way down here to the sewers. Trust me, I'd rather deal with a thousand angry eels than one croc in a bad temper."

"Is there any way to get rid of them so we can pass through?" asked Kormac. The Hunter shook his head.

"If I had my elemental shot with me I could have used the ice charges to freeze the water, trapping them in place and probably killing them. But unfortunately, I left my specialized bolts in my pack at Fahkri's house. At least I persuaded Gawahir to stay behind as well. He'll guard our possessions with his life ... the one's he doesn't steal, anyway."

"If it's ice we need," Saiya began, but Baal preempted her suggestion with a shake of his head. "I wouldn't trust that fool of a mage to cast even this simplest spell at the moment," he said.

"I guess we'll have to be careful," said Leah, dubiously eyeing the six-inch-wide ledge of stonework that skirted the fetid water.

"It's doable," Baal said. Taking off the harness that held his crossbows, he handed it to Saiya and, flattening his back against the wall and spreading out his arms, began to inch towards the other side. Saiya watched his progress with bated breath, but he made it across without too much difficulty.

Turning, he held out his hands and called, "Toss me my gear."

She slung it over the gap in a neat arc. Leah was already edging out onto the thin border, casting nervous glances at the eels writhing right below her feet. One of them flopped up on the ledge, and she kicked it off again with a little shriek.

Then it was Saiya's turn, and the ten or so feet that she had to cross suddenly seemed like a distance of several miles. Several times, she lost her footing on the wet stone and nearly slipped off into the mire, but eventually she was near enough to the other side to reach out and grab hold of Baal's waiting hand. He pulled her into the protective circle of his arms.

Kormac made a very rapid crossing, surprising everyone with his balance, but things didn't go so smoothly when it was Caesar's turn. The mage was already at a disadvantage, since his ankle was sprained and his wrists were still shackled. He made it two-thirds of the way across before his knee buckled and he pitched forward into the filthy water, thrashing horribly as the eels swarmed over him.

Baal was wading in before Saiya could even make a sound. Grabbing Caesar by the back of his coat, the Hunter lifted him bodily and quickly retreated, stumbling in his haste and falling back onto the solid stone with the other man on top of him. Saiya rolled the unconscious mage carefully over and checked for a heartbeat while Baal lay flat, chest heaving.

"He's alive," she announced after a tense minute, and there was a general sigh of relief from the rest of the party. Tenderly, she wiped the slime from Caesar's pale face, noting the harsh red streaks that lanced across his skin where the electricity had scorched him.

"Idiot," Baal muttered, sitting up. "What was he playing at, trying to get himself killed like that?"

"Are you all right?" Saiya asked him. "You didn't get stung, did you?"

"A few times," he admitted. "Just on the leg. It's no big deal."

"Well, you saved Caesar's life for certain. If he'd been in there another second or two, I don't think he would have made it."

"He _would _be the one, out of all of us, who fell in to the eel-infested waters," Baal remarked sourly. "I don't think I've ever met such a magnet for ill fortune in all my life."

By this time, the other three had safely crossed over. Kormac had been waiting anxiously while Eirena made her attempt, ready to plunge in at once should she lose her balance. Tyrael had some difficulty on account of his size, but he plodded along slowly and methodically until he was finally able to set foot on the other side.

"Tyrael, you're the strongest here," Baal said, gazing down at Caesar, lying at his feet. "Would you mind carrying him?"

"I think that would be unwise," replied the angel, politely. "If he were to waken and see me, he might become agitated again."

Baal sighed. "Kormac?"

The Templar glanced away. "I should look after Eirena," he mumbled. "She is still weak … she may need to be carried again."

Hauling Caesar upright, Baal slung him unceremoniously over his shoulder, arms and legs dangling limply. Saiya heard him grumble, "Just my luck."

Weary, footsore, and sick from the noxious atmosphere, they continued on their way, down a flight of stairs and straight on through another intersection. Once they passed underneath a grate in the ceiling where the sunlight crept through, timidly, as though it knew it had no place there in the dank guts of the city. Saiya tried to climb the wall to reach it, but there were not enough handholds, and she slithered miserably back down again, reopening the cuts on her hands in the process.

The place seemed an endless maze of crooked corridors, closed off tunnels, and flooded waterways. They had been walking for nearly an hour when Kormac abruptly said, "We have passed this way before. Twice. I recognize that pot with the broken handle."

"Would _you _like to lead the way?" Leah snapped, rounding on him with flashing eyes.

"All I am saying is, we are lost. Are we not?"

"I know that we're going the right way," the girl insisted. "We must just have taken a wrong turn at some point. Let's keep going and try a different way."

"But how will you know it's a different way, and not the way that we took to get back here?" Kormac argued.

Leah crossed her arms. "No need to raise your voice. I'm doing my best, you know."

"Excuse me," Baal broke in, "but can we please get moving again? This nitwit is getting heavier by the minute."

"Put him down, then, Brother," said Kormac. "I, for one, am not moving from this spot until we have figured out where we are going. I am tired of walking in circles."

While this debate was escalating, Saiya had wandered over to a darkened side passage where a thin trickle of water splashed down from a cracked pipe in the roof. She felt curiously drawn to the tunnel, which they had not yet explored because it was too narrow to be a main route. As she stared into the impenetrable shadows, her ears picked up the faintest groan, ending on a long, breathy note.

"Hello?" she called softly. "Is someone there?"

There was no answer, but upon examining the uneven tiles at the tunnel entrance, she found that the black substance she had thought to be water was actually blood, and quite fresh by the look and smell of it.

"What are you doing, Saiya?" Baal asked. His tone was rather sharp and impatient. Turning to face the group, she said, "Bring the lantern over here. I think there's a person down this tunnel, and they're hurt."

"What are you talking about?" he demanded, but he did set Caesar down – none too gently – and came over to stand beside her.

"See, there?" she said, pointing to the floor. "Blood. A lot of it, actually. And earlier I thought I heard someone groaning."

Baal crouched and swiped a finger over the crimson stain, holding it up to his nose for a quick sniff. "Human," he announced. "No trace of demonic influence at all."

"Then what are we waiting for?" she cried. "Let's go!"

The Hunter caught her elbow as she started forward into the passage. "Just because it's a person doesn't mean it's an ally," he said. "Let's be cautious." Cupping his hands around his mouth, he shouted, "You, in there! Can you hear us? Identify yourself."

Only silence, broken by the faint splash of running water, met his inquiry. Saiya tugged her arm out of his grasp.

"Whoever it is, he might be too injured to speak," she said. "I'm going in."

"Saiya, wait-"

"I have a strong feeling about this, Baal." She met his gaze, and her eyes said, _'Trust me.' _

"Fine," he said, "but I'm going with you." Over his shoulder, he said, "The rest of you stay here. We'll be right back."

"Give a shout if you need help," said Kormac.

Baal nodded. Drawing his favorite crossbow, he stepped down into the passage, bending his head to avoid the low lintel. Saiya followed immediately on his heels, slipping her brass knuckles on. They were a tight fit with the lumpy bandages.

They had gone no more than thirty feet when Baal stopped dead in his tracks. Just outside the circle of lamplight was a huddled figure. A rasping voice snarled, "Don't come any closer. I'll kill you if you do."

"Easy," said Baal. "We don't mean you any harm. Are you injured?"

"Fuck off, mate," was the unfriendly reply. Saiya's eyebrows furrowed in concentration; there was _something _about that accent …

"Lyndon?" she ventured.

A harsh laugh shook the man shoulders. "Well, shit, if it isn't Saint Saiya! And is that your Hunter friend?"

Baal moved forward, and Lyndon threw up an arm to shield his face from the sudden glare of the lantern flame. The reason for all the blood was readily apparent: a snapped-off arrow shaft protruding from his side, pinning both shirt and overcoat to the torn flesh beneath. He had obviously tried and failed to remove it himself, and only managed to worsen the wound.

"What happened?" Saiya asked, kneeling down beside him.

"Long story," Lyndon said. "I'll tell it to you someday."

"You'll tell it to us _now_," said Baal, "if you want our help getting out of here."

"Hell's balls!" cried the rogue, exasperated. The effort of raising his voice caused him to wince and clap a hand to his side.

"Baal," Saiya entreated, "we can't just leave him here!"

"We can, and we _will _if his presence is going to put us in further danger. We've got enough trouble with the whole Imperial Guard on our asses. So either he spits out who wants him dead, or he can take his chances with the rats and the eels."

"Eels?" said Lyndon, and his eyes flickered nervously from side to side. "What eels?"

Baal grinned. "Big, fat, electric ones, my friend. Some of them nearly zapped our mage to death a short while ago. They come in droves and once they kill you, they'll burrow into your flesh and lay their eggs in your stomach. When you're good and rotten, all those little eggs will hatch and burst out-"

"Alright! Enough!" Lyndon held up his hand in a gesture of surrender. "It's the Thieves' Guild that's after me. That's why I couldn't stick around any place for long. I used to smuggle goods overseas for them, but there was a little … disagreement, say, over some missing merchandise. I'd hoped to settle the score with the boss in Caldeum, but there was an ambush waiting for me when I went to see her. Apparently they've decided to put a price on my head. I escaped and laid low for a couple weeks, waiting for an opportunity to get out of the city, but the supposed pal I was staying with ratted me out, so here I am, ready to throw myself on your mercy if you have any."

"Ah," said Baal. "It all begins to make sense now. Those bandits we tangled with at the old mill in Khanduras – Nigel the Cutthroat, wasn't it? – they were Thieves' Guild men?"

Lyndon nodded. "I thought the jig was up for sure when that insufferable fool called me by name, but you didn't seem to trouble yourselves over it. The best part is, all that riot was for nothing. Sasha's relic turned out to be a fake."

Saiya frowned. "The relic? But you returned it. You actually handed it to me, to give back to her."

"My dear girl, I handed you a few sticks wrapped up in an old rag, and you are so naively honest that you automatically assumed it must be the real thing."

Saiya, sorely tempted to slap him across the face, clenched her fist to restrain her flaring temper. Baal snorted, but she thought it was less out of amusement than it was with distaste for Lyndon's casual cruelty.

Keeping her voice coldly even, she murmured, "And Sasha never said a word, though she must have known she'd been robbed. You're a real bastard, Lyndon."

"I know," he said, and there was an odd, strained quality in his voice.

The young monk gritted her teeth. "Right. Well, maybe you can make amends some day. For now, let's get you out of here."

His eyes widened, and for a moment his face looked almost boyish, unshaven and gaunt and pale with pain though it was. He said, "You're actually going to help me?"

"I owe you a debt," she replied. "You saved me from a wretched fate in Antham. I think that rescuing you and treating your wounds will more than make up for it, don't you? After you're better again, you can go to the Burning Hells for all I care."

Lyndon's lips trembled, and he pressed them tightly together to hide his emotion. Fortunately, they were all spared some embarrassment by Kormac, who came tromping through the narrow tunnel with his spear held out in front of him.

"Everything okay, _Schwesterchen_?" he asked. Then his eyes fell on Lyndon, and he growled, "Oh, it's him. What's _he _doing here?"

Lyndon and Baal answered simultaneously, "It's a long story," and Saiya could help herself. A giggle spilled from her lips, echoing merrily around the dank chamber. The Templar looked startled at the sound, as if he had forgotten what laughter was.

"Lyndon's enjoying the lovely environment down here," she said, "but he's ready to leave, so we're going to bring him with us. No objections, I hope?"

Kormac opened his mouth, thought better of it, and shook his head. Between him and Baal, they got Lyndon to his feet and marched him back up the tunnel. The rogue was obviously in a great deal of pain, and swore vigorously with every step. Saiya followed them, feeling conflicted. On the one hand, she abhorred Lyndon's lack of morals, especially in his behavior towards women. At the same time, however, she was unable to deny a firm seed of reluctant liking for the man.

_He's vulnerable, underneath that scornful veneer, _she thought. _Something in his life has made him the way he is, but he's _not _a bad person, truly. He _wants _to be liked and trusted, I can feel it! Maybe if we give him another chance … _

Leah, while not exactly pleased to see Lyndon, at least had the decency not to complain about his presence. For the first time (and rather ashamedly) Saiya found herself actually glad that Caesar had been rendered unconscious, for of all the group, he disliked Lyndon the most. As it was, there were greetings and introductions, and Ghor – who had become their unofficial healer – inspected the arrow wound and pronounced it serious but not life-threatening.

"The _good_ news," said Leah, with a pointed glance at their newest companion, "is that I sketched out a little plan of the sewers from memory, and I think I know which way to go now."

"Lead the way, then," said Baal, relinquishing his hold on Lyndon and hefting the wizard up again. "I am long past ready to be out of here."

They set off again, moving slowly but with renewed purpose. Leah, armed with the lantern, guided them unhesitatingly along the path that she had chosen. She was vindicated when, not fifteen minutes later, they came to a ladder leading upwards.

"See?" she said, directing a smug smile, not wholly undeserved, in Kormac's direction. "I told you that we'd simply taken a wrong turn somewhere."

The Templar bowed as well as he could with Lyndon leaning heavily on him. "Fraulein," he said, "I never doubted that you could find the way."

"Liar," she retorted, but the word was drenched in affection. "Who wants to go first?"

"I'd better," said Baal. "Tyrael, I understand your reluctance to have anything to do with this fool, believe me, but I'm going to need your help. There's no way I can get him up the ladder on my own. If he comes to life and starts making a scene, you have my full permission to drop him on his head."

"I pray that it shall not come to that," said the angel, with barest hint of a smile.

Once the difficult process of transporting Caesar had been accomplished, it was Lyndon's turn. He made a lot of noise going up, and Saiya was alarmed at how rapidly the bloodstain on his clothes seemed to be spreading. She breathed out a low sigh of relief when his heels had at last vanished through the small circular opening in the ceiling.

Leah went next, followed by Eirena, Ghor, and finally Kormac. Without her near-constant companions by her side, Saiya was acutely aware of just how dark and quiet the tunnels were. Yet there was a strange phenomenon whereby noise and movement seemed perpetually outside the range of her senses. That scurrying shape in the shadows, was it just a rat, or something infinitely more sinister? Every splash and tinkle of falling water, every flicker of illusive light, seemed to herald an approaching enemy.

Beginning to feel unnerved, she hastened up the ladder, feeling the cold metal burn against her bare feet. Her friends were waiting for her in a large antechamber lit by several coal-filled braziers.

"We must be quite near the surface," said Baal. "Any idea where we'll pop out?"

"Judging by a rough estimate of the distance we traveled …" Leah counted quickly on her fingers. "Somewhere in the market district, I should think. From there we-"

Alarm bells rang in Saiya's mind. Acting on pure instinct, she lunged for the nearest person, who happened to be Lyndon, and dragged him to the ground just as a trident landed quivering in the wall where his head had just been. Baal and Ghor, who had apparently sensed danger at the same moment, had shielded Eirena and Caesar from similar threats. Kormac, pinpointing the direction of the attack, hurled his spear. A serpent-demon, impaled by the weapon, materialized from thin air and fell dead.

"Stay down," Saiya hissed to Lyndon, jumping back to her feet. She spotted a blurred shape moving rapidly towards Tyrael and leaped upon it, fasting her cut-up hands around the humanistic neck of the demon from behind. It thrashed angrily, trying to throw her off, but she clung to it with grim determination. Tyrael turned and gutted it with a slash of his angelic sword.

Baal was standing over Caesar's limp form, firing a constant stream of bolts at anything that moved. Kormac, having retrieved his spear, stood gallantly in front of the women. Eirena was attempting to cast a spell, but she was wobbling on her feet, and Saiya didn't think she had the strength.

"There's too many!" Baal shouted. "We must retreat! Back down the ladder, we'll try to barricade ourselves-" The Hunter's voice was cut off as the particularly large snake fighting Kormac struck him across the midriff with its tail, knocking him back into the wall. He doubled over, wheezing for breath.

Tyrael was on his knees, struggling against a serpent that had coiled its sinuous body completely around him, trapping his arms against his side. Saiya ran forward to help him, only to find her way barred by another pair that moved in unison, hissing venomously at her. She cursed the infrastructure that rendered her most powerful technique unusable, and dropped into a preparatory crouch. If she could get one of her adversaries with a high kick and stun it for long enough to take down the other–

The ground shook beneath her feet, chunks of brick raining down around her from above. A blinding light appeared in the center of the room. From it coursed forth dozens of fiery streamers, like the trails carved by shooting stars across the heavens. They scorched across Saiya's vision, and she flinched, covering her eyes and expecting at any moment to feel a blast of pain. But the burning projectiles coiled neatly around them and struck down the serpent-demons one after the next. In less than thirty seconds, the ground was covered with smoking bodies.

The terrible glow dimmed to reveal a tall, slim woman dressed in a simple robe of Kehjistani design. A red scarf covered her hair, and she gripped a staff of twisted wood, surmounted by a crescent moon, in her hand. Even in the poor light of the braziers, Saiya could see that she was a rare beauty: hair as black as midnight, interwoven with strands of silver, dark, flashing eyes, a complexion as flawless as the first snowfall of winter. There was something familiar about her features, especially the small and finely-formed mouth, but just as Saiya was trying to figure out where she had seen this stranger before, Leah took a trembling step forward and held out her hands.

"Mother," she said.

* * *

* For those of you who might not remember from Part One, Saiya's mantra says, _'Sun's prayer … circle … wall … light … shield … divine protection … repel harm.' _

* _Rafiki_ means 'friend'.


	10. 10 - Adria the Witch

**Amor Vincit Omnia**

**(Love Conquers All)**

_**Part Two: The Fragile Heart**_

* * *

_"Guinnevere drew pentagrams  
Like yours, my lady, like yours  
Late at night, when she thought  
That no one was watching at all  
On the wall."  
\- Crosby, Stills, and Nash  
"Guinnevere"_

* * *

Chapter Ten: Adria the Witch

The woman smiled. It was a lovely smile, and it softened her marble features into a glowing feminity, a warm maternal expression.

"Leah," she said. "Leah, my daughter. My child. I did not dare to hope you would know me by sight."

"I have a - a drawing," replied the girl in a choked voice. "Uncle Deckard did it years ago. It's one of the only things I brought with me from home. But … I don't understand. How did you find me?"

"Darling, I have watched over you all the years of your life."

Saiya watched in sympathy as Leah's eyes filled with tears that rapidly overflowed and ran uncontrollably down her fair cheeks. "B-but if you knew … all that time …" she stammered out between sobs, "w-why did you never - never come and s-see me? Or even send a letter? I d-d-didn't even know if you were al-_alive_ or not!" Ghor stepped up behind her and put comforting hands on her shoulders. Her jet-black eyes were fixed on Leah's mother with unmistakable dislike.

"I had my reasons," the older woman said, casting her gaze downwards as if in shame. "My tale is a long one, and while I would gladly tell it to you, this is neither the time nor the place. I see that several of your friends are wounded. Let me teleport you to a safer place, and we may discuss anything you wish."

"Be wary, Leah," said Baal in an undertone. "This could be a trap. Do you even know for sure that this is really Adria? You said you had never met her before."

"I think I would know my own mother!" Leah retorted hotly. Saiya felt her sympathetic feelings draining away in the cold realization that Baal, out of all of them, appeared to be the only one who knew anything about the present situation.

_When did she take him into her confidence? _the young monk wondered. _And if he knows such intimate details about her background, what does she know about his? Did he tell her about his family? _

The Hunter was saying, "It would not be difficult for a skilled sorceress – this Ilandili you told us about, perhaps – to imitate another shape. I'm only saying that it would be wise for us to be sure of her identity before we allow her to warp us wherever she pleases."

"It's alright, Baal," Eirena interjected. "There's no magic at work here. I'd be able to tell."

"Baal?" said Adria. "That is a very interesting name. Not the one your parents gave you, I should imagine."

Every muscle in his body was taut, like a rope stretched to the breaking point, and Saiya thought he might snap, but he only said, "No," in a curt tone.

Leah quickly introduced the rest of the group, though she blundered a little over Tyrael's name and eventually presented him as Najmah, with a slightly guilty glance at her mother. If Adria suspected a deception, however, she showed no sign of it.

"Well," said Baal, "it seems we have little choice but to accept your help, Adria. But if you're going to take us somewhere, it'll be a place of our choosing."

She nodded. "Very well. Where would you like to go?"

"Fahkri's house?" suggested Saiya. "We could retrieve our things."

Baal shook his head. "Too risky. The Imperial Guard may be there already to inform Madam Fahkri of her husband's arrest."

"What about the Khasim Outpost, then?" said Kormac. "This would be the perfect opportunity to get the support that we wanted from Davyd and the other Wolves, plus it's a good distance from the city."

"Almost too far, I'd say," replied Baal. "I think the Hidden Camp would be our best bet." To Adria, he said, "In the cliffs above Caldeum lives a group of outlaws. We have friends among them. Take us there."

"Their existence is known to me," said the witch. "I will do as you ask." With a sweeping gesture of her hand, she opened a shimmering portal in the air. The unspoken question hovered on the air: _Who will be the first to go through it? _

Baal broke the momentary stillness by picking up Caesar (as cavalierly as if the mage were a sack full of potatoes) and approaching the magical rift. Looking at Saiya, he winked and said, "Wish me luck. At least if I die, this sorry bastard will die with me." Then, before she could think of anything to say in reply, he stepped forward and disappeared.

Saiya found herself torn between two equally strong desires: to know that Baal was alright, and to remain behind to see that all of her companions made it through. While she was agonizing over this decision, Kormac helped first Eirena and then Lyndon into the portal, and then went through himself. Now Saiya was the next in line, and it seemed like everyone else was waiting for her. Closing her eyes tight, she took a deep breath and walked into the glowing circle.

It was the most bizarre feeling, as if she had plunged into a shallow pool of warm water, only to fall through the bottom and emerge dry and clean on the other side. Her ears were assailed by a sudden blast of voices jabbering in Kehjistani; reassuringly, Baal's steady tones cut through the turmoil. She picked out the word _hekim_, which she knew meant 'healer'.

Her eyes, having grown used to the meager light in the sewers, burned in the harsh afternoon sun when she tried to open them, and she threw her arm over her face, blinking rapidly until her sight had adjusted itself again. By the time she could see clearly again, all her companions were standing beside her, including Adria.

The next hour or so was pure confusion, but it was sort of confusion in which things get done by other people while those who are on the receiving end sit placidly and do what they're told. The camp healer was located, an elderly, practically deaf, almost senile man by the name of Ghaine. He spent some time examining Baal and pronouncing him in perfect health before he could be convinced that he had the wrong patient in hand.

The group fragmented. Eirena went to lie down and sleep, while Kormac gazed longingly after her. Lyndon and Caesar were removed to Ghaine's tent, and Ghor accompanied them to lend her assistance to the ancient healer. Leah remained by her mother's side, unwilling to be parted from her, as if worried that she would disintegrate if not kept under close watch. Saiya, whose top priority soon became bathing, went off to the latrines. The water in the showers had been heated by the sun on the metal pipes, and she stood for a while under the cascade, allowing the pleasant warmth to soak into her bones. Her wet hair fell down over her eyes, and she reflected that it really was high time she had it cut.

When it came time to wash her wounds, the water softened the scabs, causing fresh blood to stream from the wounds. Remembering that the runoff would be used for the garden or given to the animals, she finished quickly and dried her hands. Only then did it occur to her that she had neglected to bring clean clothes or fresh bandages with her. The thought of putting her filthy rags back on over scrubbed and shining skin was abhorrent, but she could see no other option. She could hardly go out into the camp naked.

A tap on the tent door startled her, and she yelped, "Someone's in here!"

"I know," replied Baal's voice. "May I come in?"

"Ah … um … sure. I'm not-" The last few words shriveled on her tongue as he ducked inside, scrupulously tying the door closed after him. "-dressed, though."

"I can see that." His voice had deepened several notches, a rough and needy growl. But his eyes stayed fixed on her face, and his steps when he approached her were tentative, like a man approaching a spooked animal. He carried a bundle in his arms.

"My armor!" Saiya exclaimed, reaching out to take it and then stopping when she noticed that her palms were still dripping blood. "Where did you find it?"

"Squirt had it," he replied. "Apparently a group of Fahkri's servants arrived about an hour ago to deliver our belongings, as well as a message from Madam Fahkri: that we are welcome in her home again any time, and that she does not hold us accountable for her husband's imprisonment. They're calling it an 'attempted coup', by the way, and security at the palace has tightened tenfold. The Imperial Guard is searching every house in the city looking for us, so we'll have to be careful when we go down to get supplies." There was a slight pause, and then he said, "May I see your hands?"

Mutely, she held them out, palms upwards. Setting down her clothes, Baal pulled some bandages and ointment out of the pile and redressed the wounds. When he was finished, he placed a tender kiss on each fingertip. Saiya tried to pull them back, but he kept them captive in a gentle grip, leaning in to kiss her lips. She caught a whiff of his natural musk, interwoven with the stench of the sewers that still drifted about his clothes.

When his palm brushed her naked side, slicking the droplets of water on her skin, she twitched in surprise and stepped back onto the shower lever, soaking them both in a lukewarm spray.

"Sorry!" she gasped. Baal chuckled warmly and moved closer to her, apparently unbothered by being drenched with all his clothes on. He kissed her again, hungrily, and she felt her whole body respond with a dizzying rush of lust that left her clinging to him, breathless, her body molded to his own. One of his hands cupped her bottom, fingers digging into the supple flesh, while his other combed through her dripping hair. Saiya moaned.

"Baal, we shouldn't … what if someone walks in on us?"

"They'd regret it," he growled, nipping at her neck. His lips sealed over the gentle bite, leaving a rosy spot on her soft skin. He brushed his thumb over it, admiring his handiwork, proud of having marked his territory.

"But-"

The Hunter dropped slowly to his knees, trailing kisses down her abdomen as he went, until he was at face-level with the pale, downy hair that crowned her loins. She gasped as he nuzzled her before flicking out his tongue to trace the inside of her thigh. He looked up, eyes half-closed against the droplets still falling from the water spigot.

"Please, _nuur il'-en,_" he murmured throatily. "I want you so _badly_."

It was fortunate, Saiya thought, that there was a central post supporting the top of the tent; without something to hold on to, she would never have been able to keep standing under the onslaught of his mouth. His ministrations were fierce, bold – almost desperate – and in very little time she whimpered, bit back a scream, and bent over, clutching his shoulders as a wave of ecstasy swept her away.

"Will you let me do that for you?" she asked once she could speak again.

Baal's smile had an element of self-consciousness in it. "I'd rather make love to you," he said.

She gaped at him. "What, right here? But the floor's all dirty."

"You can sit on my lap." He began to peel off his wet clothes while Saiya considered the surprised fact that apparently there was more than one position to have sex in. She wondered what else she was ignorant about and felt a sudden paralyzing stab of fear. How long would Baal be satisfied with a novice like herself before he longed for the attentions of a woman who knew how to properly please him? Suppose he was only playing around with her because she was willing – had practically thrown herself on him, really – and was just biding his time until a better opportunity came his way?

Immediately she recalled the raw passion in his eyes and was ashamed by her weakness in doubting him. Surely he had proved his devotion to her by now, in deed if not in word.

_I must stop this pessimistic attitude towards him, _she thought. _It's not fair. _

He was as bare as she by this time, shivering a little as the last bit of sun-warmth faded from the water. Kneeling on the floor with his legs tucked back underneath him and his knees spread, he grasped her hands and pulled her down to him. She straddled him carefully, trying to position herself over him for an easy entry. The first couple attempts resulted in awkward partial penetrations, and at last Baal removed a hand from her waist and helped guide himself inside her. Like the first time, the uncomfortable stretching sensation quickly wore off, but _unlike _her previous experience, the movement in this position was entirely up to her. The most Baal could do was subtly raise his hips to meet her as she rocked back and forth.

Saiya found herself enjoying the control she had very much, and experimented with different angles to find the one that kindled her inner fire the most. The dying pangs of her orgasm reverberated in each thrust, magnifying her pleasure. Baal groaned thickly, head rolling limply back and forth, eyes closed.

"_I love you," _Saiya whispered in his ear. His hands tightened on the curve of her waist in response. Encouraged, she kissed along his stubbled jawline until she reached his mouth. He opened it, and taking this as an invitation, she pushed her tongue inside. He made a muffled, urgent sound, and at the same time, tried to push her off his lap. But it was too late: he shuddered, arching his back, and she felt a spurt of something hot deep inside her core. Sliding off him, she put a hand between her legs and drew her fingers away sticky.

"Fuck!" Baal hissed. "I'm sorry, Saiya – I was careless … I should have controlled myself better."

The realization of what had happened was slowly dawning on her, and with it came a sinking feeling akin to being submerged in icy water.

_I could get pregnant. _

She splashed herself with water, washing off the thick, pearly fluid that rolled down her inner thighs, but in the back of her mind she knew it was a useless endeavor. Panic seized her – she wasn't _ready _to be a mother! – but catching a glimpse of Baal's stricken expression she forced it down and attempted a shaky smile.

"I think it'll be okay," she said, as much to convince herself as to reassure him. "I should be due for a menstrual cycle within the next few days. My last one happened while we were on the ship coming here, and I'm usually fairly regular."

Baal nodded, biting his lip. He looked so unsure of himself, so painfully _young_, that her heart ached. "If … if you _do_-" he began. "I want you to know that I won't … well, abandon you or anything. I'll take responsibility."

Saiya wasn't certain if she found that statement comforting or not. It was nice to know that she wouldn't be left alone with a child to raise, but at the same time, the mere fact that he had to promise such a thing meant that not staying with her was a possibility in his mind. _'If'_, he had said. Was that meant to be _'if and only if'_? That might almost be worse, to have him reluctantly bound to her.

"Saiya?" He was watching her with worried eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." She nodded violently, sending droplets flying everywhere.

"Don't worry about it too much," he advised. "It's not a sure thing, you know."

"I know." Jijamae had told her that – poor Jija, who had always wanted a child but whose body would not sustain any pregnancy for longer than a few months. The young monk was suddenly overwhelmed with shame at the horror she had felt at the prospect of having a baby.

In silence, she finished cleaning herself, dried off, and dressed in her armored robe. It was an regrettable end to an otherwise enjoyable encounter, and she hoped that Baal was not too distressed about it. He was certainly quiet and withdrawn, but he did not broach the topic again. Once they'd left the bathing tent, he went to change into a dry set of clothes while Saiya repaired to the bonfire in search of a hot meal.

Her hunger sated by an excellent curry of goat meat and yams, she paid a visit to the healer to see how her wounded friends were doing. Lyndon occupied the sole cot, and was sleeping peacefully, so she did not linger. Caesar, said the malnourished woman who was washing the bedding, had regained consciousness half an hour previously and wandered off. According to the washer-woman, he had spoken curtly to everyone and acted in a generally disagreeable and sullen manner.

For the first time in weeks, Saiya was free to do as she pleased. There was no crisis, no immediate danger, no one in need of rescuing, no enemies to fight. Feeling somewhat lost, she meandered around the camp with no particular destination in mind, and eventually ended up back at the corner that seemed to be reserved for her group. Squirt was there, playing a rather vicious game of tug-of-war with Gawahir, who had apparently accompanied the servants from Fahkri's house. Eirena slumbered in Kormac's protective shadow. Ghor was sitting crosslegged, doing something interesting to a freshly killed snake.

Saiya crouched down beside her, watching the _sangoma _work with wordless fascination. She had slit the snake open from throat to tail along the belly, removed the vital organs, and was now in the process of stuffing it with some sort of pulpy red concoction.

"What are you doing?" Saiya inquired at last, her natural curiosity outweighing her discretion. Ghor looked up, flashed her a brief smile, and returned to her task.

"I am making a new _mojo_," she explained. "The guards at the palace confiscated my old one, along with Caesar's wand. I have taken a cobra, see – an extremely poisonous and deadly serpent, and I have killed it with its own venom. Now I am filling it with _mandrake _root that I purchased from Maksai, who is a witch doctor like myself. When I have buried it in the sand for three days and let it sit for three nights under the moon, it will be ready to host a spirit who will assist me in performing my magic."

"That's amazing!" said Saiya, privately reflecting that it was high time she acquired some new weaponry as well. Her brass knuckles had been a gift from the head monk, and she would always treasure them, but while they were very effective against human foes and rotting corpses, they simply weren't capable of doing enough damage to the demons she was encountering in this land. Something with spikes would be good, or perhaps some sort of blade.

"I got some new stuff in," said Squirt, as if she had read Saiya's mind. Maybe she had, thought the young monk, observing the child's cunning gaze.

"Oh, yeah?" she replied, keeping her tone purposefully disinterested. "What sort of stuff?"

Squirt grinned. "Why don't you take a look? I guarantee you'll find something you like. Everybody does."

Amused, Saiya followed the girl over to a corner of the camp where the thorny desert bushes grew thickly. Getting down on her hands and knees, Squirt vanished into a tunnel through the scrub just barely wide enough to fit her, and returned less than a minute later with dragging a burlap sack. She dumped the contents out onto the sand at Saiya's feet: a confusing jumble of gemstones and jewelry, shoes, knives, bits of paper, and other odds and ends. The first thing that caught Saiya's eye was a little golden bell inscribed with mystical-looking characters. She picked it up and rang it, smiling at the clear tone that filled the air.

"How much is this?" she asked, fully intending to buy it as a keepsake.

"Twenty-five," said Squirt.

Saiya brought out her purse and counted the coins. She had gotten her Khanduran money changed for Kehjistani _dracham _upon their arrival in Gea Kul. Twenty-five was quite a bit, more than a quarter of her entire fortune, but she really had taken quite a liking to the trinket, and besides, she liked the idea of helping Squirt out by purchasing some of her wares. Carefully she sorted out two tens and a five and held them out.

Squirt grinned. "Oops. I meant twenty-five _thousand. _I guess I should have specified that."

Saiya gaped at her. "You can't be serious! Twenty-five thousand for this? It's only a little bell!"

"My father gave me this bell," said the girl. "He was a merchant like me, and it was the most expensive item in his shop. He was never able to sell it. I won't charge a dracham less for it than he did, and it's worth every bit of it and more. It's a very special bell, you see. If you ring it correctly, it will open a portal to a magical kingdom."

_Poor kid, _Saiya thought. _It's obvious that her father is dead, and that the reason the bell is so pricy is that she doesn't _want _to sell it. It's probably her only keepsake of him. _

"Oh," she said, "well, I'm afraid that I don't have quite enough money to buy _that_. Do you have anything that's a little cheaper?"

"I think I have just the thing." Squirt moved aside a pair of leather leggings to reveal a pair of knuckles that were so perfectly what Saiya had envisioned that she wondered for a second if she was dreaming. They were slightly larger than her current ones, made to fit a man's hands rather than a woman's, but that did not concern her. The design was simple but extremely effective: a thick blade, marvelously sharp, rising to a elegant tip and curving down on either side of the handle to protect her fingers. At its longest point, she would have five inches of steel to work with. She picked them up, testing the weight, throwing a few experimental punches. The balance was different – it would take some getting used to – but the quality was superb.

"How much?" she asked, praying that it would be an affordable sum.

Squirt made a great show of considering. "Weeell … normally I would ask about a forty each, considering the trouble I went through to get them, but since it's you, I'll let them go at thirty for the pair."

Saiya bought them without hesitation and carried them back to her corner of the camp to examine them closely. She had already decided to name them individually. The blade of one had a reddish tinge when the light struck it at a certain angle, and she decided to call it _Tsubaki _– the ancient name of the crimson camellia flowers that graced the slopes of her homeland in the summer. The other gave her some difficulty, but eventually she settled on _Jyujin, _meaning 'free spirit'.

Having accomplished this, she began looking for a quiet, out-of-the-way place where she could practice some techniques. Finding a little goat-track, she followed it up through the rocks to the flat stretch of desert above the camp. The ground here was hard and bare with lots of room, perfect for what she had in mind.

She had just kicked off her boots and taken a fighting stance when she became aware that she was not alone. Caesar rose up from where he'd been sitting on the other side of a boulder, nearly invisible from the pathway. The mage gave her a wary look from bloodshot eyes. The manacles on his wrists had been removed, as well as the ugly collar around his neck, but they had left the skin chafed and bruised.

"I can leave if you'd like," he said.

Saiya shook her head. "No, stay. I just came up here to test out my new knuckles. I don't mind if you watch."

"Alright." He sat back down, facing her, but Saiya could tell that his mind was elsewhere. She stretched out her body – touching her toes, arching her back as far as it would go, swinging her arms in increasingly wider circles – and winced at how stiff and sore she was. _Out of practice_, she thought bitterly. _My body feels like a gate whose hinges have rusted up. _

Dropping into a low crouch, she began the routine of _osoi kawa, _the Slowly-Flowing River. By the time she was halfway through, her arms were trembling under the unaccustomed strain of her new weapons, but she persevered, finishing the dance with a thin sheen of sweat covering her forehead and back. Slipping off the knuckles, she sat down to take a breather, drinking deeply from the waterskin she'd brought along, and dumping the rest over her head.

"That was extraordinary," remarked Caesar.

Saiya snorted. "That was my worst practice in years."

"If that was your worst, then the heavens themselves should be afraid of you," said the mage. Saiya rolled her eyes, though she couldn't help feeling flattered by his obsequious praise.

"How are things with Baal?" he asked abruptly. Caught off guard by the sudden change of tone and topic, she answered with much more honesty than she'd intended.

"Slow. Why do you ask?"

"Because I care about you and have an interest in your wellbeing," said Caesar. "Is he treating you well?"

"Baal always treats me well," she said, allowing a touch of sharpness to creep into her voice. Caesar had never brought up her relationship with the Hunter so blatantly before, and it made her feel uncomfortable and defensive.

"Really? That's good to hear."

Saiya narrowed her eyes. "Is there something you want to say to me, Caesar? If so, go ahead and say it."

"No," he sighed, looking far older than his thirty-odd years. "There's nothing I want to say. Would you mind leaving me alone? I'd rather not have any company at the moment."

Ordinarily, Saiya would have instantly respected his wishes, but there was something dark in the mage's eyes that made her afraid – not for her own safety, but for what he might do to himself if left unattended. She rose to her feet, but instead of returning to camp she came and sat down beside him. He tensed, every muscle taught like an animal about to flee.

"Caesar, we're friends, aren't we? Let me help you," Saiya murmured. "Whatever's hurting you, you can talk to me about it."

"They took my wand away," he said.

"Yes, I know. Ghor told me."

"And my hat," he added glumly.

Saiya couldn't help it. Her lips twitched. It was only a tiny movement, but Caesar noticed, and his eyes blazed with a sudden flare of temper. The air around them crackled with frost. Saiya was startled and (though she would never have admitted it) rather frightened by the dramatic change, but the wizard mastered himself after a moment, and the heat of the day returned full force.

But there was no warmth in Caesar's eyes. They looked like chips of grey flint. "What's there to talk about?" he said. "You want to hear how they put me in chains and forced me to dance like a jester for the amusement of the court? Day after day, they never tired of it. I can still hear their laughter ringing in my ears. I didn't mind being stuck in a prison cell, I didn't mind the whipping and the drugged food and the hard stone floor to sleep on. It's the damned _laughter. _I can't get it out of my head!"

Saiya could think of nothing to say. She did not fully understand Caesar's reaction – after all, the cultists had taunted her while she'd been a prisoner in Alcarnus, and it had not overly bothered her – but she could tell that the whole ordeal had been seriously damaging to his psyche. Feeling useless, she placed a hand on his knee and squeezed in silent comfort.

"The worst part of it is," Caesar continued, drawing in a ragged breath, "I don't even know what they were saying. Leah understood, but she refused to tell me. I have no idea why they singled me out."

Saiya had a fairly good idea, but there was no way she was going to reveal that information. The mage disliked Baal enough as it was without blaming him for the mockery he had endured.

"Does it really matter what they were saying?" she asked instead. "It's just words, Caesar – empty, cruel words without any meaning to them. You wouldn't be offended by a dog barking at you, would you?"

"Easy for you to say!" he snarled. "You weren't the one they were laughing at. Can you even imagine how it feel to be so helpless, dragged around like a - like a - an _ass _being taken to market, made a fool of in front of hundreds of people, unable to do anything about it … do you have _any _idea what that feels like?"

"Actually, I do," she said icily. "You want to talk about helpless? Try being pinned down by a pair of men who are going to rape you, men who are bigger and stronger than you, men who get _pleasure _out of the fact that you're bleeding and crying, and the more you cry, the more they like it. I still dream about them sometimes, and what would have happened if Lyndon hadn't been there–" She trailed off, unable to continue. The wrath had drained from Caesar's expression; he looked mortified.

"Saiya, I'm _so _sorry," he said. "I - I didn't think. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course." She replaced the hand she had removed from his knee. "I'm not trying to diminish your suffering, Caesar, merely because I suffered as well. I just wanted you to know that I understand what you're going through. But I also know that it doesn't have to change you as a person. It was a horrible thing, but it's over, and life moves on. By tormenting yourself with memories, you're only helping the people who wanted to hurt you."

"I think I get what you're saying," said the mage, slowly. "I'm not sure it'll be that easy for me, but I appreciate your advice … and I'm grateful that you took the time to listen to me."

"Anytime." She hesitated for a moment. "Caesar? There's something else I wanted to ask you. Feel free to tell me if it's a subject you don't feel comfortable discussing, but I was wondering why it upset you so much to learn that Tyrael is an angel."

To her complete and utter horror, Caesar began to cry. He turned away from her, hiding his face in his hands, shoulders heaving with pent-up sobs. At a loss, she put her arms around him in an awkward embrace.

"I'm afraid, Saiya," he mumbled after a while. "I'm more afraid than I've ever been in my life."

"Of _Tyrael_?" she gasped, shocked. "Why? Because he's an angel?"

The wizard shook his head. "No. Not entirely, anyway. It's true that I don't like angels. I have my reasons. But it's because of _what _angel he is that I'm afraid of him."

"I don't understand."

"He's the Archangel of Justice, Saiya."

Still she was baffled, fumbling around in the dark, feeling the contours of a shadowy shape of knowledge. She stared blankly at him, and he sighed, taking her hand in both of his.

"His purpose in life is to judge the guilty," he said.

"But surely _you _have nothing to fear from him." When he didn't answer, a cold shiver of realization ran down her spine. "Caesar, what have you done?"

"Something terrible," he replied. "Something … unforgivable. And Tyrael knows; I can see it in his eyes when he looks at me. I'm a dead man, Saiya. My only choice is to leave, now, before he kills me."

"I won't let him!" Saiya exclaimed, instinctively tightening her grip on the mage's hands. "None of us will. Even Baal would defend you, if it came down to it."

"Not if he knew the truth about me." His voice was low and broken, and her heart throbbed upon hearing it.

"Whatever you did, it _can't _be as bad as you say," she insisted. "I know you, Caesar. You're a good man."

He smiled wearily, reaching up to wipe away the teary smudges from his cheeks with the back of his hand. "Thanks, love. That means-" His voice stopped as if ripped from his throat; his expression became suddenly guarded. Dropping Saiya's hand like a hot rock, he bolted to his feet, wincing as his weight came down on his sprained ankle. Curious what the fuss was about, she turned her head to see Baal coming up over the rise from camp. Her lover's face was impassive, but she felt a surge of alarm and swallowed down the explanations that sprang to her lips.

_It's not what it looks like. We were just talking. There's nothing between us, truly. _

Baal stopped about ten feet away from them. "I've been looking for you, Saiya," he said. The words, while calmly spoken, seemed to have an accusing ring.

"I came up here to test out the new knuckles I got from Squirt," she said, too quickly. "Caesar just happened to be here, so we were talking-"

"About what happened while I was unconscious," the wizard cut in smoothly. "I asked Saiya to fill in the blanks for me. Thanks, by the way. I heard that you saved my life in the sewers after I fell in."

"Don't mention it," said Baal. "Saiya, I'm heading down to the city. Want to come along?"

"Sure," she replied. "I'll join you in a minute or so."

"Fine." He turned to leave and then stopped and swung back around. "Do you need anything, ma- … uh, Caesar?"

"I beg your pardon?" said the mage, raising his eyebrows.

"From the market, I mean. Is there anything you want me to pick up for you, while I'm there?"

Saiya made a strangled sound as an irrepressible laugh fought to free itself from her mouth. She couldn't tell which of the two men had the funnier expression: Caesar, who looked completely pole-axed, or Baal, whose face had twisted itself into an almost painful simulation of friendliness.

"No, thanks," Caesar managed after an ungainly pause. "Good of you to ask, but I'm fine, really."

The Hunter shrugged and strode away, leaving them alone. Caesar stared after him. "I take it back," he muttered.

Saiya blinked. "What?"

"What I said back at the palace. You know, 'same old irritating Baal'? I was wrong: he's an entirely _new _brand of irritating Baal, only this one is harder to understand. Do you know that's the first time he's ever called me by name? To my face, anyway. It's kind of disturbing. I hope he doesn't want to be best friends with me now, or anything like that."

"I wouldn't worry too much about that, if I were you," replied Saiya, wiping the last traces of amusement from her face. Baal was taking a risk, she thought, altering his attitude towards his rival. If he wasn't careful, Caesar might begin to suspect the guilty feelings that lurked behind his attempts to behave decently.

"Hmm," grunted the wizard. "It's unnatural, like seeing the sun shining in the middle of the night. Well, you've wasted enough time on me. Go on. And keep a close eye on your temperamental suitor. I'm not entirely sure he hasn't been possessed."

Remembering his ankle, she offered to help him back down to the camp, but he waved her away, saying that he preferred his own company at the moment, thank you very much. As she headed back down the hill, the young monk brooded on their conversation, and the dark implications it had brought to mind. She felt certain that Caesar had not done anything that _she _would consider unforgivable: he had not raped a woman or abused a child. The worst she could imagine him capable of was murder if he was provoked and lost control of his magic. If _that _was what weighed on his conscience, she could understand his fear of Tyrael in his angelic capacity as judge, jury, and executioner. But she also knew that Tyrael no longer identified with that role, and she highly doubted that he would choose to avenge a crime long past.

But _Caesar _didn't know, and that was what troubled her. In his current fragile state, she was concerned that he would try to leave, or worse, do himself some injury. If he was driven far enough, he might even decide that it was better to carry out justice on himself than wait around to have his deeds exposed. She decided to set up a surreptitious watch on the mage, manned by herself and one or two others who she felt she could trust to keep their mouths closed about the situation. Ghor, for certain. Kormac as well. And – counterintuitive thought it seemed – Baal. Besides the fact that she believed she could rely on him, she didn't want to hide something as serious as Caesar's condition from her dearest friend and lover.

Figuring that there was no time like the present, she stopped to see Ghor and strongly hinted that Caesar would benefit from some non-intrusive company. The umbaru woman thanked her and got up, padding off on silent feet in the direction of her friend. Secure in the knowledge that she had done her duty, Saiya continued on to where Baal was waiting for her by the narrow cleft in the stone wall that led to the Caldeum path, Gawahir perched proudly in his customary spot.

"I've asked around," he called out as she approached, "but no one seems to want to accompany us, so I guess we're on our own."

"That's good," Saiya replied. "I wanted to talk with you."

"Likewise," he said, and her heart sank like a stone in water.

_He's going to interrogate me about what I was doing with Caesar. Even after that serious talk we had, he still doesn't trust me. _

Sure enough, as soon as they were out of earshot of the camp, Baal said, "So? What were you and the mage really talking about?"

"Oh, he's 'the mage' again, is he?" Saiya scowled, with a lot more tension than she'd intended. "Just a minute ago it was 'anything I can get you, Caesar?'"

"I was trying to be nice," he grumbled. "Thought you would appreciate it."

"Not when it's so blatantly false! Baal, I _know _that the only reason you're treating him like a human being now is because you feel guilty that he was tortured because you gave him that stupid name."

"I do _not _feel guilty!" he retorted stubbornly. "Anyway, this isn't about how I feel about the mage, it's about what you were saying to him. Or rather, what _he _was saying to _you._"

"I'm not sure that's any of your business," Saiya snapped, forgetting that she had been intending to tell him all along. To her great surprise, the irritation dissipated from his face, leaving acceptance it its wake.

"You're right," he agreed. "It isn't."

Silence, filled will hasty footsteps and sideways glances.

"I asked him why he had acted so strangely towards Tyrael," she said at last. Baal glanced at her with sharp interest.

"And?"

"He told me that he had done something terrible and that he was afraid Tyrael would punish him for it. I'm … I'm worried about him, Baal. He actually broke down and cried."

The Hunter let out a low whistle. "Did he say what he'd done that was so horrendous?"

"No, I couldn't get him to confess. But I can't imagine … I mean, it's _Caesar _for Ytar's sake. How bad could it be?"

"You'd be surprised what people are capable of when they think no one's watching them," said Baal, darkly. "And desperation can drive a man to lengths he'd never normally consider. I wouldn't rule anything out."

"Will you help me keep an eye on him?" Saiya pleaded, ignoring his pessimism. "He talked about running, but I want to make sure he doesn't do something more … drastic."

Thankfully, Baal appeared to treat this request with the seriousness that it deserved, and agreed to do what he could – though he did draw the line at listening to weepy-eyed confessions. Saiya informed him that she didn't think that would be a problem, reasoning that the Hunter was probably the absolute last person Caesar would ever open up to emotionally.

They had come to a particularly steep and treacherous part of the path, and all conversation temporarily ceased while they navigated it. Reaching safer ground, Baal said, "What did you think of Adria?"

Saiya pursed her lips. "Not sure, really. It all happened so fast, I barely got to see her, let alone form an impression. Ghor seemed to dislike her, though; I noticed that right away."

"Yes," said Baal. "Her appearance was rather … _opportune_ … wasn't it? I'm very curious as to exactly how she knew where we were, not to mention that we were in trouble."

"If she really has been watching over Leah like she said," Saiya began, thinking of Leena's mirror. There was no reason to assume that an enchantment like that could not be duplicated.

"Yes, but why wait until _now _to step in? Why not when Maghda kidnapped her daughter? Or when Deckard was about to be killed?"

Saiya stumbled in her tracks at the mention of Deckard Cain. The familiar old guilt rushed over her, receded, and washed back in again like an evil tide as she realized she hadn't thought of him in weeks. She felt sick.

Baal's hand caught her elbow, steadying her, and he was suddenly standing very close. Her mind suddenly flashed back to earlier that day when they had made love in the bathing tent, flooding her body with the sensation of his touch. Dazed, she realized he was speaking to her.

"Saiya? What's wrong?"

"N-nothing," she stammered. "I just felt dizzy for a second there. I'm better now."

He released her, but hovered anxiously by her side as they made they way across the dried-up creekbed and through the scrub to the city's Eastern Gate, stopping only to put on the _hijabs _that Baal had brought with him as disguises. There was a guard on duty, but he was arguing with a stout elderly woman who was apparently bringing a cartload of cured meat in to sell at the market, and Baal and Saiya were able to stroll casually past him without any difficulties.

Once inside the walls, they headed directly for the bazaar. The Hunter spent a ludicrous amount on restocking his supply of bolts, which had begun to deplete after the last few battles had left him no time to gather stray arrows. Meanwhile, Saiya browsed from stall to stall, gradually straying away from her companion. She was intrigued by the differences in culture which were plainly on display: rather than the wood or clay pipes favored by Khandurans, the people of Kehjistan smoked their tabacco out of bizarre water-filled vases with long flexible straws attached.

She was examining a tray of velvet house-slippers when one of the merchants crossed the crowded street and tapped her on the shoulder. He was a corpulent man with a balding head and an ingratiating smile, but what really set him apart from his brethren was that he was speaking to her in her own language.

"Excuse me, miss, but I could not help but notice the monotone color of your raiment. Would you care to look over my stock of fine dyes? I have Royal Purple, Mariner Blue, and a very beautiful Aquamarine, of which only a few bottles remain."

"No, thank you," Saiya replied. "I don't really care what color my clothes are, as long as they fit right."

Evidently, it was the wrong thing to say. The merchant's broad face contorted in a heavy scowl, and he shook a fat finger at her. "In Caldeum, color means wealth!" he declared. "You don't want to be mistaken for a _peasant_, do you?"

Saiya was nonplussed by his rudeness. "A ... a peasant?"

"Quite so, my dear young lady. Everyone who's _anyone _in Caldeum known the importance of a good dye."

"I'm fine, really," she said firmly, and moved away before the man could insult her any further. A faint cry of _'Peasant!' _echoed after her.

Rejoining Baal, her eye was caught by two of the refugee children – a boy and a girl, obviously siblings – running through the marketplace, chasing after a long-eared, long-legged desert hare. The children were skinny, dirty, decrepit in every way, but their laughter still rang clear and pure over the sordid clamor of people haggling over money. Saiya watched them in fascination, amazed that such indomitable spirits could thrive even amidst the squalor of refugee life.

She turned to point them out to Baal, and the little girl screamed. Whipping around, Saiya saw the child crouching at the foot of an Imperial Guardsman. Her brother was standing beside her with hands balled into fists, yelling at the man. Thinking that the youngsters had been assaulted, the monk started quickly forward.

Then she saw the little brown body, which only seconds ago had been so full of life, darting between legs and under stalls, lying limply on its side. One of the hind feet kicked feebly at the air – once, twice – and was still. Appalled, Saiya broke into a sprint just as the soldier reached out to shove the boy away, a cruel smile hanging on his lips.

"Hey!" she shouted, striding between the distraught children to confront the surprised guard. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

He took a step backwards, glancing uncertainly between her and the two kids. "Are these your brats?" he asked.

"I asked you _what the hell you were doing_," Saiya repeated, putting as much menace into her tone as she could. "You'd better give me an answer before I decide to break your face."

Sneering, the man went to draw his sword and she caught his wrist in a grip hard enough to bruise bone. Her other hand found a secure hold in the loose fabric at his collar, and wrenched his head down so that they were eye-to-eye, mere inches apart.

"Listen well," she snarled. "I don't know what the _fuck's _wrong with you, but I'm going to report you to Commander Asheara. I doubt she'll take kindly to a bastard like you terrorizing children and slaughtering animals."

Baal called her name in an urgent voice, but she ignored him. "If I were you, I'd be preparing to find myself another job … that is, if you don't spend the next few months rotting in jail, which is far better than you deserve, by the way. If I were in command here, I'd have you executed on the spot."

A pair of strong hands descended upon her shoulders from behind, wresting her forcefully away from the soldier she was threatening. She turned around, expecting to see Baal, and instead found herself looking up into the steely features of Asheara herself. The Hunter was nearby, struggling furiously between two brawny Wolves. A third had Gawahir by the feet and was dangling him upside down, preventing the angry bird from pecking.

"Well?" said Asheara. "You wanted to report something to me? Here I am. Speak quickly before I haul you off to jail on charges of high treason against the Emperor."

"Hang on a minute!" Saiya objected. "Here me out, please! We did _nothing _to harm the Emperor; we only acted to save our friends. The Imperial Court has been overrun by demons! You're the only one who can do something about this, Asheara. You have to help us!"

"_Menim görme bu xainler alin," _Asheara said curtly to the woman standing beside her. _"Merkezi onlari almaq. _And as for you, Jasim, you sadistic little shit-" She jabbed a stiff finger into the soldier's chest. "-I'm sick of getting complaints about your heavy-handed methods of dealing with people."

"They are only refugees," Jasim muttered sullenly. "They are scum, _is heyvanlar, _worth no more than the dirt we step on. They crowd up our streets, pollute our water with their piss, eat our food, steal our money. If they are not kept in line-"

He was cut short by a brutal blow across his mouth from the back of Asheara's gauntleted hand. Choking and spluttering, a thin stream of blood and drool dangling from his lips, he stared up at her with poisonous hate.

"_Fahise!" _he spat. _"Men sizin reisleri, onlarin arxa cevrilmisdir zaman ne bilirik!" _

"Arrest him as well," Asheara ordered, her expression weary. "Strip him of his rank and confiscate his uniform and sword. He'll face trial like any common man." Kneeling down, she wrapped her arms around the little girl, who was still crying inconsolably while her brother cradled the body of their pet.

Saiya tried several more times to get the Commander to listen to her as she was escorted away, but eventually she had to give up. Baal was being carried along beside her; at some point, one of the men holding him had struck him hard enough on the temple to knock him unconscious. A sharp current of anger and fear ran through her chest when she saw blood sliding down from a cut in his eyebrow, and she restrained the urge to lash out with a powerful technique. There were too many innocent people around for her to safely use the bell.

It was not far from the marketplace to the derelict old bunker that served as headquarters for the Iron Wolves. Jasim – still ranting and screaming about how the refugees were destroying Caldeum – was thrown into one of the two cells, while Baal and Saiya were placed together in the other. After yelling herself hoarse and exercising all her strength in an attempt to break down the door, the young monk eventually concluded that for the time being there was nothing more she could do except wait. She sat down with her back against the wall, pillowed Baal's head on her lap, and closed her eyes.

* * *

**My deepest apologies for the long wait, but this chapter was extremely difficult to write. I'm still not quite satisfied with it, particularly the ending ... oh well. I didn't want to keep you all waiting any longer. Thanks so much for all the reviews last chapter - I can't express how grateful I am for all your kind words! I'll try to update sooner next time! :) **

* * *

* Asheara said: "Get these traitors out of my sight. Take them to the Central."

_* 'Is heyvanlar' _means 'pack animals' - the sort that might be used for heavy drudge work.

* Jasim said: "Whore! I know what you do when your superiors have their backs turned!"


	11. 11 - The Wolves of Caldeum

**Amor Vincit Omnia**

**(Love Conquers All)**

_**Part Two: The Fragile Heart**_

* * *

_"And this is for when you feel happy_  
_And this is for when you feel sad_  
_And this is for when you feel … nothing_  
_Ooh, when the minutes drag." _  
_\- Love and Rockets_  
_"Haunted While the Minutes Drag"_

* * *

Chapter Eleven: The Wolves of Caldeum

There was a fly in the cell, droning constantly in the background, buzzing in lazy circles, alighting on various surfaces and then leaving again after a few seconds. It hovered by the barred window for a while, flirting with the idea of dancing out into the sunshine, and then turned sharply back and landed on Baal's forehead, interested in the blood that was rapidly drying on his olive skin. Saiya flicked it away.

"Ugh," Baal groaned, eyelids fluttering open and immediately contracting again as he squinted in pain. "What did I _drink _last night?"

"It's late afternoon," Saiya replied. "You weren't drunk, you were knocked out. Don't you remember?"

"Vaguely. I was buying arrows and there was some commotion or other. I looked around for you, but you'd disappeared. A bunch of Wolves showed up, and … things are hazy after that. What happened?"

Saiya explained as succinctly as possible about the soldier, and how his malicious act of cruelty had caused her to intervene, how Asheara had arrived and promptly arrested all of them, how they got to their current location.

"I kind of feel like it's my fault," she said guiltily. "If I hadn't drawn attention to myself-"

"Then we'd be back up at the Hidden Camp, and you'd be blaming yourself for not sticking up for those kids," said Baal. "Don't be so hard on yourself. You did what you had to do."

She sighed. "Will they keep us here for days? Or turn us over to the Emperor? It'd be ridiculous, wouldn't it, if we ended up in the same position that we just rescued the others from."

"Mm," Baal grunted. "Where's Gawahir? And my crossbows?"

"Out there." She pointed to the door. "I saw them put Gawahir in a cage. He was cursing like a sailor. I think he's picked up some bad habits from you. For that matter, so have I – I've never sworn so much in my life as I have since meeting you."

"Don't tell me I'm corrupting you," said Baal with a saucy grin, the charm of which was somewhat offset by a wince and a muttered, _"Fuck, my head hurts," _immediately afterwards.

"Oh, yes," Saiya said, lowering her tone and bending down to murmured in his ear. "Getting me drunk … teaching me to swear … _deflowering me_ … you, sir, are a very bad man."

"Good thing I'm in prison, then," he remarked.

"Well, since we're here, we might as well do something productive. Do you still want to learn how to meditate?"

"I've been practicing," said Baal. "Oh, don't look so surprised. I can more or less fall asleep whenever I want to now. It's been very useful, actually, especially when we were … separated. It made me feel closer to you somehow."

Touched, Saiya stroked the hair back from his forehead and pressed a soft kiss to the spot right between his eyebrows. He lifted a hand in response and traced her jawline with the pad of his thumb, running his knuckle down her lips and bringing thumb and forefinger together to gently grip her chin. They stayed like that for a moment, lost in each other's eyes, ice blue to sea green. The crimson overtones in Baal's irises were barely noticeable, even in the poorly lit cell.

"Well," Saiya said, a little shakily, "it sounds like you're ready for the next stage, then. I want you to fall asleep again, but this time, stop yourself right before you actually lose consciousness. It should feel somewhat like a waking dream."

Baal nodded, lashes drifting down, face going slack, lips parting. She gave him a few minutes and then said, "Are you there?" He started and opened his eyes.

"Damn! I almost had it. Why did you interrupt me?"

"If I was able to," she said, "then your concentration wasn't good enough. Try again."

This went on for some time: him trying to relax and her prodding him awake at the crucial moment. She could tell that Baal was getting frustrated with her, claiming each time that he would have gotten it right if she had just waited a bit longer, and she bit back a grin at a memory of herself at fifteen saying the same thing to the head monk during their lessons. What she didn't point out was that Baal was getting progressively harder and harder to disturb. It might have been temporarily helpful knowledge, but in the long run, the whole point of the exercise was to dominate and subdue one's own emotional reaction – something he could only figure out on his own. Coming to that realization one morning after a particularly irritating session with the head monk had been one of the most joyful and liberating moments in her life.

At last Baal sighed, looked up at her with an expression that blended fondness and exasperation, and said, "You're doing this on purpose, aren't you."

"Doing what?" she asked innocently.

"Interrupting me _just _when I'm on the verge of success. It's happened so many times now that I have to conclude this is part of the lesson. So why? What point does it serve except to annoy me?"

"That _is _the point."

"What?"

She tapped the tip of his nose. "Think about it."

"But it makes no sense! If I'm annoyed, I can't concentrate, and if I can't concentrate, I can't go into the meditation. So you harassing me while I'm trying to learn this is extremely counterproductive."

"Is it really? How do you think I meditate in the middle of battle?"

Before the Hunter could answer, the sound of a door slamming followed by rapid footfalls caused them to freeze in place, unconsciously drawing closer to each other. The approaching steps belonged to Asheara, looking troubled and furious. She thumped a short stool down in front of the door and sat upon it, leaning forward with her elbows propped on her knees and her nose nearly touching the bars.

"You," she said to Saiya. "Where did you get that armor?"

"Your niece, Asiya, gave it to me when we met at the Khasim Outpost," Saiya replied.

"I have had no word from her," barked Asheara. "How do I know that you did not kill her and take it?"

"Why would I do that?" the young monk protested. "She's my friend!"

"So you say. Look what your 'friendship' did for Gamil Fahkri. You were all too ready to take advantage of his kindness and his grief over his son's death to get into the Imperial Palace, but at the first sign of trouble, you ran and left him to take the blame. Tell me: why should I help you any more than I have already? Give me one reason."

"Because you're the only one who _can _help Fahkri now!" Saiya exclaimed. "The people need you to protect them, Asheara. If you won't do it for us, then do it for them."

Indecision flickered across the Commander's lean face, playing rampantly over her features. Saiya could almost hear the thoughts scurrying like beetles through her brain: _Can they be trusted? Do they mean to harm the Emperor? Will they betray me, as they seem to have betrayed Fahkri? _

When she finally spoke, her voice was a hoarse whisper. "What do you suggest?"

Saiya, who had not expected a favorable response, glanced down at Baal. The Hunter shrugged, mouthing, _"Go for it." _

"Well," she said, "I think it would be a good idea to make a public declaration of our guilt." When Asheara looked startled, she elaborated, "Make it clear that Fahkri had nothing to do with our scheme – that we tricked him into it. Our reputation here is already damaged beyond repair, and it might help to clear his name a little."

The older woman nodded reluctantly. "There's some sense in that. Alright, Kala – or whatever your name is – leave it to us." Abruptly changing tack, she pointed to Baal and asked, "Does he need a healer?"

"I'm fine," Baal said.

"Right. I'll have someone send you a meal later."

"Aren't you going to release us?" Saiya demanded.

"No. Did you expect me to?"

"But … I thought since we're working together …"

"Let's get one thing straight, girl," Asheara snapped. "We're _not_ partners in this. You are my prisoners and you're going to remain that way until I'm satisfied of your innocence." She got up and stormed away, leaving the stool behind.

"Shit," Saiya groaned, smacking a frustrated fist into the wall. "That went well."

"Not your fault," said Baal. "We've made some progress, at least. She admits that we _might _be innocent."

"How can she be so blind as to what's really going on in her precious Emperor's court?" the monk growled.

"She'll have to come to terms with it sooner or later," Baal replied wearily. "For now, we'll just have to hope that Davyd's report gets here soon."

"Yeah." Absently she combed her fingers through his hair, teasing out tangles. He made a pleased humming noise deep in his throat.

"Anyone ever tell you how comfortable your lap is?" he mumbled, coaxing a brief chuckle from her.

"No, I don't think I've ever been praised for my qualities as a pillow before."

"Shame. When I think what I've been missing out on all these months …"

"Baal?"

"Mm?"

"Do you think that if we'd met under different circumstances, we'd have ended up together?"

A tiny cleft appeared between his eyebrows as he frowned. "That's an odd question, Saiya. What do you mean?"

"I mean if we weren't Nephalem, if we weren't fighting to save the world from demons, if we were just two normal people living everyday, boring lives … would you still have wanted to be with me?"

"If you're asking whether my attraction to you is purely based on the fact that our lives are frequently in danger, the answer is 'no'."

"But it helps?"

Baal opened his eyes, which had been slowly closing over the last few minutes. There was a puzzled irritation lurking in his gaze, but his tone carried nothing but patience. "I don't need any help to be crazy about you. What is all this? Is something worrying you?"

"No." She smiled a reassurance that she didn't feel and went back to smoothing over his hair. "Get some sleep, love."

_I could probably use some as well, _she thought as she looked out the narrow, high window at the darkening sky. It was incredible to think that the last time she'd slept had been in the overly luxurious surroundings of Fahkri's house – an eternity ago, and yet only one day had passed. So much had happened since then that her brain felt like it would stumble and fall racing to keep up.

"A long meditation is just what I need," she mumbled under her breath. Tilting her head back against the rough stone wall, she sank into her place of peace, going down so deep that even Baal's heartbeat was lost to her. There, at the ocean floor of her soul, she found a sunken ship of negative emotions: worry for Caesar, distrust of Adria, anger at Asheara, guilt over Fahkri's arrest, nausea at the brutality she had witnessed in the marketplace, and at the very bottom, hidden under all the rest, intense fear at the thought that she might be pregnant. Fear that Baal would leave her, or even worse, stay without wanting to. Fear that she would somehow fail the child as her parents had failed her.

The screech and scrape of the cell door opening jolted her out of her inner turmoil. A young Iron Wolf entered, bearing a tray, which he set down in the middle of the floor before scuttling backwards as though he thought Saiya was going to lunge for his throat.

"At least no one can say they don't treat their prisoners well," Baal remarked, sitting up.

Saiya nodded in agreement. The tray held generous portions of bread, meat, and fruit, along with a flask of water and even two cups of tea, still steaming hot. She felt absurdly resentful of the kindness; it would have been so much easier to despise the Commander if she wasn't fundamentally a decent person.

Baal was already eating with a voracity that suggested he'd been deprived of food for the last month. Saiya joined him, but the fresh fruit tasted like acid on her tongue, the soft bread like wads of paper, the meat rancid and foul.

The Hunter must have noticed her dissatisfaction, but he didn't question her about it. Instead, pushing the empty tray aside, he sat with his legs stretched out in front of him and patted his thigh invitingly.

"Come here, _nuur il-'en._"

She climbed onto his lap, resting her head on his shoulder, breathing in the comforting honey-and-smoke scent of his skin. His arms curled around her, not a cage but a brace. Holding her up, not holding her back.

"It's going to be okay," he whispered into her hair, and for a moment, she believed him, allowed herself to hope, convinced herself when Asheara marched down the hallway half an hour later with a convoy of armed guards that she was coming to set them free.

She could not have been more wrong.

"I've secured Fahkri's release," announced the Commander, without preamble. "He'll be able to return home, though a squad of soldiers will keep him under constant surveillance until the suspicion against him dies down."

"That's wonderful!" Saiya exclaimed, but her happy smile faded when she saw the foreboding expression on Asheara's face.

"You may not think so when you hear the conditions of his parole," she said. "The Emperor demands an equal trade – one traitor for another. Boy, you're coming with me."

"_No!" _Saiya sprang to her feet. "Take me instead!"

Something sickeningly like compassion entered Asheara's eyes as she shook her head. "I didn't tell them about you. Come on, boy, I don't have all day."

Baal was already moving past her, his face grimly set, hands by his sides. Saiya seized his arm.

"Don't separate us," she begged Asheara. "If we have to go, we'll go together."

The Commander opened her mouth, but Baal turned and blocked Saiya's view of her with his body. Taking her face in his hands, he forced her to look him in the eye.

"Saiya, _it's going to be alright. _Trust me."

"How?" she whimpered. "How is it alright, Baal? They're taking you away from me and they're going to _hurt_ you. Baal, I saw what they did to Caesar and I can't bear to see that look in your eyes as well, I _can't!_ Don't let them pull us apart. Make them take me too!

"No, sweetheart," he said gently. "You have to stay here. The Wolves will keep you safe for now, and once Davyd sends word, they'll let you go."

"No," she sobbed, not caring that she was making a scene in front of spectators. All she knew was that the man she loved was about to be torn away from her, and it felt like her heart was being wrenched from her chest and stomped on.

Baal's lips met hers in a kiss very different from any he had given her before. It was hard, harsh, desolate, his mouth burning against her skin as if he could brand her forever. And then it was over, and he was backing away, his stare pinning her in place.

"_Ahebbouka," _he breathed. Though she did not understand the word, the look in his eyes told her that something unprecedented had occurred. Mutely, she slumped back against the wall, watching him walk calmly away with a crossbow bolt pointed between his shoulderblades. He did not look back.

"What does '_ahebbouka_' mean?" she asked Asheara, who had remained behind momentarily to lock the cell door.

The older woman gave her a strange glance and said, "It means, 'I love you'."

* * *

A short while later, the bouncing echo of running feet filled the hall. Saiya, wrapped in her own misery, ignored it. No doubt it was just some soldier with an urgent message, or perhaps an escaped prisoner. She tucked her head further into the circle of her arms, breathing slowly through nostrils stuffed-up from weeping.

The sprinter stopped in front of her cell. There was a jangle of keys. A feminine voice exclaimed, "Saiya! Saiya, wake up!"

It was Asiya, breathless and disordered, looking as though she had just jumped off a horse. Saiya gaped at her for a moment, afraid that this was just some illusion, that her mind was playing tricks on her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

Her friend laughed. "What do you think, stupid? I came to bail your ass out. I would have been here sooner, but we got held up at the pass by a shitload of lacuni who thought they could take us on. Anyway, I _intended _to spend my evening in the bathhouse, washing off all the dust of the road, but I rushed over here as soon as I heard that you'd gotten yourself arrested. Good on you, by the way, for jumping in to defend those kids – though I would have started by using my fists rather than my words. But that's …" The cascade of words slowed to a trickle as she noticed, apparently for the first time, Saiya's reddened eyes and blotchy complexion. "Hey, you okay? You've been crying!"

"Asheara took Baal away!" Saiya blurted out. "She's going to trade him off to the Emperor's men in exchange for Fahkri!"

"How long ago?" demanded Asiya.

"I don't know, twenty minutes?"

"Then we still have a chance to catch up. Come on!" Seizing her by the hand, Asiya dragged her upright and dashed the stone corridor with the young monk stumbling along behind. They stopped only briefly in the guardroom to reclaim both her and Baal's weapons, and to let Gawahir out of his cage. Once released, the raved flapped madly around the room, shrieking insults at the soldiers. He finally settled on Saiya's arm, where he hunched his shoulders in a sulky way and glared balefully at everyone.

Asiya's horse, a graceful bay mare, was tethered to a post in the yard outside. The Wolf swung herself into the saddle with practiced ease before leaning down to offer a hand to Saiya.

"I've, uh, never ridden before," Saiya admitted, feeling rather embarrassed.

"You'll be fine," Asiya assured her. "Just hang onto me, and I won't let you fall." She moved her foot out of the stirrup, so that Saiya could use it as a foothold. With a bit of awkward struggling and a lot of help, she managed to propel herself up and swing a leg over the mare's rump to perch behind her friend. She put her arms around Asiya's waist.

"_Ucmaq, Külekiyen!" _the healer cried, and Saiya let out an inadvertent cry of alarm as the steed sprang forward, hooves kicking up sprays of dirt. The night air rushed cool and soft through her hair as they galloped out of the courtyard and down the empty streets with Gawahir soaring silently overhead, a jet-black shadow against the starry sky.

They had been riding for only a few minutes when the raven abruptly wheeled to the right, crying, "This way! This way!" Asiya yanked on the reins, nearly unseating Saiya as the horse veered into a narrow alley. There was barely enough room for them to pass; the monk could have brushed her fingertips against both walls if she had extended her arms.

The alleyway spat them out into a much wider street, where Asiya brought them to a shuddering, prancing halt. The Iron Wolves were about twenty yards ahead: a company of eight – two lantern-bearers and six soldiers with Baal penned securely in between them – with Asheara marching in the lead. Saiya was about to call out, but some instinct made her stop. Moments later, three shadowy figures emerged from a side street to block the convoy's path.

"Where are you taking that man?" demanded a wonderfully familiar voice. Saiya's heart leapt, but once again she forced herself to stay silent, putting a warning hand on Asiya's shoulder to ensure that her friend did the same.

"It's okay," she whispered. "They're friends."

"Who are you to ask?" Asheara was saying in a gruff tone.

"Concerned citizens," answered a second voice, from the tallest of the figures.

"I know you," growled the Commander. "You're the Templar that accompanied this traitor to Fahkri's house. Stand aside, unless you want to be arrested too."

"It seems you leave us little choice," said the first figure.

The Wolves guarding Baal reached for their weapons, only to find themselves frozen in place by streams of icy magic that split the night, refracting the light of the stars and glistening like diamonds. In a matter of seconds, the entire party was immobilized, including Asheara, caught with her sword halfway out of its sheath and her mouth open in a battlecry.

Asiya gasped and spurred her mount forward before Saiya could stop her. Shadows swirled in the street ahead of them, and three demonic hounds sprang up from dark portals, snapping at the horse's feet. The terrified beast reared with a shrill neigh. Caught off guard, Saiya slipped from the saddle and tumbled onto the cobblestones, striking the back of her head against the rough surface with a crack that had bright lights dancing in her field of vision. She staggered up again, reeling like a drunk, a high-pitched ringing in her ears.

"Caesar!" she shouted. "Stop, it's me, Saiya!"

Muscular arms caught her as she pitched forward, and Kormac's deep voice cut through her disorientation. "Easy there, _Schwesterchen, _I've got you."

"What have you done?" Asiya was wailing. "You've killed them all!"

"No, I haven't," replied the wizard. "Your friends are merely frozen. They can be thawed by a simple spell reversal and will experience no ill effects from their brief stint as ice sculptures."

"Well, do it then!" the healer commanded.

Saiya, whose head was beginning to clear despite the fierce ache in the back of her skull, shook off Kormac's steadying hands and walked forward to where Caesar and Ghor stood in the middle of the stricken Wolves. As she approached, the wizard hurried forward to meet her, catching her up in a firm embrace.

"Are you all right?" he asked anxiously. "I've been so worried! What happened?"

"Baal and I were arrested in the marketplace," she said. "It was my fault, mostly. I drew attention to myself trying to be a hero. Anyway, Asheara was taking Baal to the palace; she meant to trade him for Fahkri. Asiya and I were on our way to stop her, but I see you've done that for us."

"Yes," said Caesar. Turning to Asiya, he added, "I'm sorry about the unpleasantness of the method, by the way. If I'd known … but never fear, I'll soon have things right. In the meantime, why don't you ladies find somewhere pleasant to sit and perhaps have a drink to calm your nerves. I'm sure Kormac would be glad to accompany you." He gave the Templar a meaningful glance.

Saiya frowned. There was something shifty in Caesar's expression, as well as the way that he was still standing directly in front of her with his hands on her arms, almost as though he was trying to block her view of something. And why had Baal not yet come to greet her, or at least made himself heard?

She stepped around the wizard, distinctly hearing his breath catch in his throat as she did so. A moment later it was apparent why: the Iron Wolves weren't the only ones to have suffered the indignity of being frozen.

"It was an accident," muttered Caesar. He sounded embarrassed. "I only regained use of my magic a few hours ago, and my control's still a little shaky. I wouldn't want you to think that I did it on purpose; I'm not _that _petty."

"Why haven't you thawed him yet?" she asked in an undertone.

He coughed. "I, uh … I tried. Like I said, my magic is slightly unpredictable at the moment. The spell was far more powerful than I'd intended, and … well …"

"You can't undo it."

"No, I just need a minute. I just thought that you might like to relax while I'm working on it. You've had quite an ordeal, after all-"

"I'm not going anywhere, Caesar."

"Nor am I," put in Asiya. "Not until you fix whatever you did to my aunt."

Caesar sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "As you like. But please, don't pester me with demands of why it's taking so long. I need to concentrate if the counter-spell is going to work properly."

Taking up a position in front of Baal, he began to move his hands in the air as though he was writing. His fingers left trails of snowflakes that vanished as soon as they had appeared. The ice covering the Hunter's right hand, which had been outstretched as though he was reaching for something, melted enough to allow some movement. Baal promptly took advantage of his newly liberated digits to flip Caesar off. The wizard rolled his eyes.

Baal's head was the next to thaw, sending little rivers down his chest and back. As soon as his mouth was mobile again, he sneered, "Hey, fuck-up mage, why don't you free my other hand and stand a bit closer so I can throttle you?"

"Very mature, Baal," Caesar drawled. "Shall I leave you for last, until your temper has _cooled off _a bit?"

"The only thing that's off around here is your damn aim," retorted the Hunter.

The two of them continued to snipe at each other as Caesar wove the spell. Once Baal was finally free, Saiya didn't give him the chance to start a fight, throwing herself into his arms and peppering his face with frantic kisses.

"Whoa, there!" he laughed. "You're acting like you haven't seen me in a year. It's been less than an hour, you know."

"'Hours stretch into days for parted lovers'," quoted Kormac, with a playful wink that contradicted his sincere tone.

Upon Asiya's insistence, Asheara was the next to be freed from the icy enchantment. The Commander was understandably not very happy about the situation, but according to her morals, she was unwilling to surrender a captive who had committed no crime over to Imperial justice.

"I don't know what I'm going to do about Fahkri," she grumbled, passing a tired hand over her face. "If one of you won't volunteer to be traded in his stead-"

"You're not thinking creatively," Saiya interrupted. "Why can't we stage a repeat of the rather effective rescue that just happened? We proceed with the original plan, but once the exchange has been completed and Fahkri is in your custody, Caesar, Ghor, Kormac, and I can launch an attack. We'll free Baal, and you can get Fahkri safely away during the commotion."

"Abandon my duty?" frowned Asheara.

"It'll never work," Asiya explained. "Auntie's much too honorable to run away from a fight. No one would believe she'd done it of her own accord."

"Suppose I were to freeze you all again?" suggested Caesar. "Then you would be incapacitated but with your precious honor intact, and I could come back to thaw you once the coast has cleared."

"Can you say for certain that you wouldn't 'accidentally' freeze any of your own allies?" said Baal in a snide tone of voice.

"What do you intend to do about the soldiers escorting Fahkri?" Asheara inquired. "Because I won't consent to any plan that involves shedding my people's blood."

"The Imperial Guard are not your people, Asheara," said Baal. "They are Belial's servants masquerading in human form. I've seen their transformation with my own eyes."

"As have I, Auntie," added Asiya.

"Some of them may still be human," Asheara said stubbornly.

"What if," Saiya said, and her voice stilled the agitation rising in the air. "What if I were to pretend to be an Iron Wolf? I'm wearing the armor, after all. Then, one of the rescue group can take me hostage – hold a knife to my throat or something – and threaten to kill me unless both captives are released. Asheara, you take the threat seriously and throw down your arms. If the Imperials _are_ human, they'll probably do the same."

"And we'll take you with us as a bartering chip," Caesar finished. "I like it; simple but effective. I don't see much room for error, as long as everyone plays their part correctly."

"I don't like this deception," grumbled the Commander, "but I suppose since it's for a good cause I will go along with it."

The remaining Wolves had all been thawed by this time, and Asheara ordered them to adopt the same formation as before, with the addition of Saiya, alone in the rear where she could easily be grabbed. They marched off again as soon as they were properly assembled. The secondary team, consisting of Caesar, Ghor, and Kormac, followed the same route one street over. Asiya, meanwhile, rode back to headquarters to inform the other captains of the change in plan.

It didn't take them long to reach the bridge where the meeting was supposed to take place. The Imperial Guard was already there, in far larger number than Saiya had expected. A hasty count established the size of the group at twenty or so. In the center was Fahkri, in manacles and with a black bag placed over his head.

"You're late, Asheara," proclaimed the leader of the group, a large man in an elaborate headdress. "I was expecting you fifteen minutes ago."

"The prisoner gave us some difficulties," Asheara replied. "Are you ready to make the exchange?"

The captain gestured imperiously. Asheara grabbed Baal by the back of his neck and muscled him forward, while the Hunter made a good show of fighting her without actually breaking free. Two of the guards brought Fahkri up to the end of the bridge. The politician did not resist, but his odd shuffling gait and the way his covered head seemed to loll from side to side raised suspicions in Saiya's mind that he had been drugged or tortured.

Though she was fully expecting to be grabbed suddenly from behind, Kormac (who had been given the job) came up so stealthily that she was caught off guard anyway, letting out a real shriek of surprise. She felt the cold kiss of metal just under her chin and gulped, knowing that a single wrong move or slip of the hand could result in her getting her throat slashed.

"Drop your weapons _now_!" bellowed the Templar. "I will kill him without hesitation if you do not do as I say!"

_Clever fellow, _Saiya thought, mentally appreciating Kormac's quick-witted improvement to his act. _I _do _look rather masculine in this get-up, especially in the dark, so if he were to refer to me as female, a perceptive person might infer that he and I were already acquainted. _

Asheara hesitated a moment, conflict written in every tense line of her face and body, but when Kormac made a violent movement, as if to draw blood, she tossed her sword on the ground at her feet and motioned for her men to do the same.

"_Ona itaet edin," _she said to the Imperial captain. _"Girov mina bir nisbi deyil." _

"_Sizin qan elaqeleri, Asheara mene aid deyil," _replied the captain. _"Xarici it Imperator öldürmek ücün cehd qrupunun bir hissesi deyil, men de onu hebs edecek." _

"_Amma esger!" _cried Asheara. It sounded like a protest.

"_Bir ölü it mene hec bir ferq edir." _Looking directly at Kormac, he raised his voice. "Go ahead, _xarici._ Kill him."

Saiya could sense Kormac's confusion and doubt, but the Templar took this change of course with admirable calm. "You there," he called to Asheara. "You're the boss, right? You seem to be the most reasonable around here. I don't want to shed any more blood than I can help. I just want my friend back. Let him go, and I'll release this one unharmed."

"What about Fahkri?" Saiya hissed.

"Can't be helped," he muttered back. "Listen, Sister – if a fight breaks out, you stay out of it, okay? The least we can do is preserve Asheara's cover. If you get involved, they'll know she was in on this."

Saiya nodded reluctantly.

"Alright, _xarici,_" Asheara said heavily. "I'm going to let your friend go. Please don't hurt the girl."

She was interrupted by a loud clicking sound as the soldiers across the bridge raised their crossbows in unison. The Captain chopped the air with his hand, and they fired. The Wolves who had not been fast enough to dive for cover were killed where they stood. Kormac dropped his knife and spun Saiya around so that he was shielding her with his own body. She felt him flinch. Dropping all thoughts of keeping her cover, she gasped, "Kormac! Are you okay?"

"My leg," he grunted. "I'll live. Those bastards!"

"_Kurtlar, mene!" _Asheara was screaming. _"Yertici ov!" _

The whistle of flying arrows filled the air as both sides began shooting freely. Kormac bundled Saiya and himself into a cranny in the side of a nearby building, where he sank to the ground, clutching his thigh. Saiya inspected the wound; fortunately, it was not deep, though the arrow would be difficult to remove, on account of the fact that it had run under the skin and emerged partially on the other side. The only thing to do would be to slice along the length of the shaft, draw it out, and then stitch the incision – an operation which would have to wait until they were back in camp. Saiya contented herself with breaking off both head and tail of the arrow so that the Templar would not injure himself further, and tightly wrapping his leg with her sash-like belt.

Cautiously poking her head out from behind her cover, she saw Baal crouched behind a statue of a formidable-looking dog, picking off shots at the enemy forces. She scuttled out to join him, staying on all fours to minimize her chances of getting hit, stopping along the way to pry a crossbow from the hand of an Iron Wolf with an arrow through his eye.

"How's Kormac?" asked the Hunter, letting loose another bolt and nodding in satisfaction as his target screamed.

"He's hurt, but not badly," Saiya replied. She sighted down the barrel of the bow and pulled the trigger. Her arrow stuck quivering in the wooden railing, mere inches from where one of the soldiers was kneeling.

"Shit," said Baal suddenly. His attention was fixed on the other side of the bridge, where a strange, bulky shape seemed to be forming out of the shadows. It was oddly faceted, like a boulder which had been cut into a diamond shape, but it was trundling slowly towards them on human legs. After a long, puzzled look, Saiya realized that it was a group of several soldiers huddled close together, each carrying a shield that formed a sort of protective shell around them.

"Don't let them get over here!" Asheara yelled, but her few remaining men fired in vain, their arrows bouncing uselessly off the metal shields.

"Aim low," Baal muttered to Saiya. "Try to hit their feet." He followed his own advice, but though he hit his mark, the formation continued its shuffling advance.

"Got any more bombs?" Saiya asked.

Baal shook his head. "I used them all up in Alcarnus and I haven't made any more yet."

The soldiers were nearly halfway across the bridge now; another ten feet and they'd be across. Saiya was on the verge of using the bell out of desperation when there was a shriek like nothing she had ever heard and an enormous ball of fire, trailing smaller flames in its wake, swooped down from the sky and engulfed the unfortunate Imperials. Black bird-like shapes moved within the flickering orange. The soldiers scattered, dropping their weapons and jumping into the river below. There was no escape for them, however – with a sound like pebbles crunching underfoot, the river froze over, trapping the men under an opaque sheet of ice. The fiery swarm moved on to their remaining foes.

"Looks like the mage decided to do something useful after all," Baal remarked, "though if he'd waited much longer there would have been no one left to admire him."

"Has the whole palace gone insane?" snarled Asheara, plucking an arrow out of the ground beside her and snapping it angrily in half. "They fired on us without provocation. They would have massacred us all!"

"Now do you believe us?" Baal asked her. She shot him a vicious glare and gestured to one of the Wolves.

"Scorch, I want you and the others to take our fallen back to headquarters. Tell the captains that our allegiance has changed. We no longer follow the Emperor. We will aid the _xarici _in freeing Caldeum from this curse of madness … by any means necessary."

Caesar and Ghor had joined them by this time, the wizard supporting a limping Kormac. Asheara gave them a reserved but respectful nod.

"Thank you for your assistance," she said. "I take it that the burning demons belonged to you, _sangoma_?"

"Yes," replied Ghor. "They are the _moto dhoruba _– the firestorm bats."

"_Gott, hilf mir," _muttered the Templar under his breath.

"Can you control them?" Asheara asked.

The umbaru woman regarded her evenly out of her inscrutable jet-black eyes. "Why do you ask?"

"Many people are uncomfortable with your kind of magic," explained the Commander. "I myself am not, as long as you can properly control the spirits you call forth into this world."

"You need not worry," said Ghor, with the barest hint of a smile. "I have a very good relationship with my _loa_."

While they were talking, Saiya had ventured across the bridge with Baal at her heels. She avoided looking at the faces of the soldiers beneath the ice, not wanting to face the accusation in their blank and lifeless stares. The smell of scorched flesh soured her stomach, and she felt suddenly weary of all the bloodshed. It was one thing to fight against demons, but these were human beings with homes and families and hopes and fears. How many of them had wanted to be here, blindly obeying a superior officer who had ordered them to their deaths?

Fahkri was lying on the ground, but he had no obvious injuries, and his feeble movements informed them that he was alive, at least. Saiya knelt beside him and helped him to sit up, talking in a soft voice.

"It's alright, Mister Fahkri. It's Saiya and Baal. We've come to rescue you."

Fahkri made an incomprehensible gurgling noise. Beginning to feel alarmed, Saiya grasped the bag over his head and pulled it off. Her mouth fell open in shock.

"Baal!" she gasped. "This isn't Fahkri! We've been deceived!"

* * *

_* Asiya said, "Fly, Wind Eater!"_

_* The conversation between Asheara and the Imperial Captain goes as follows:_

_Asheara: "Please obey him. The hostage is a relative of mine."_

_The Captain: "Your blood ties do not concern me, Asheara. If this foreign dog is part of the group that tried to kill the Emperor, I will arrest him as well."_

_Asheara: "But my soldier!"_

_The Captain: "One dead dog makes no difference to me."_

_* Asheara's orders here basically amount to rallying the Wolves with the battle cry, 'Yertici ov', which translates roughly to, 'Hunt prey'. I thought it was rather fitting for an outfit called the Iron Wolves._


	12. 12 - The Dahlgur Oasis

**Amor Vincit Omnia**

**(Love Conquers All)**

_**Part Two: The Fragile Heart**_

* * *

_"When I look back upon my life_  
_It's always with a sense of shame_  
_I've always been the one to blame_  
_For everything I ever do_  
_No matter when or where or who_  
_Has one thing in common, too_  
_It's a, it's a, it's a … it's a sin."_  
_\- Pet Shop Boys_  
_"It's a Sin"_

* * *

**Yes, I know. It's been a criminally long time since the last update. I'm sincerely sorry about that! I sprained my wrist earlier this month, which prevented me from any serious writing for about a week. Anyway, I'm back now! :) **

**I know I say this about every chapter, but I'd really love some feedback on this one in particular. I was concerned when writing it that it was kind of all over the map, and covers a lot of ground in relatively few words, so I'd like to know if there were any parts that felt unsatisfactory or 'glossed over'. Just let me know what you think! **

* * *

Chapter Twelve: The Dahlgur Oasis

Several hours later, ten people sat in a circle around a mellow fire in the Hidden Camp. Asheara, looking very ill at ease. Baal beside her with his legs stretched out, mixing up some more explosive powder for his bombs. Saiya perched as close to him as possible without actually sitting on his lap. Kormac, with his leg bound up and a bottle of wine in hand. Ghor and Eirena sat together, having apparently gotten well acquainted. Caesar, sullen and withdrawn now that the action was over, occupied a spot in the shadows and kept glancing nervously at Tyrael. Leah's gaze was fixed unwaveringly on her mother, who was currently the center of everyone's attention.

"Leah has explained the whole situation to me," she was saying. "I beg that you will allow me to help you in your quest. Defeating Belial and the other Great Evils has been my life's work. I have sacrificed everything for it."

"Forgive me," said Baal coldly, "if I find that difficult to believe of a woman who used to be Maghda's … _friend_."

Adria turned white with rage, her lips pressing tightly together and her eyes flashing. The thought burst like a bomb into Saiya's mind that _this woman was dangerous_. But the witch controlled herself with a visible effort, and the moment passed.

"I do not owe you any explanation of my actions, demon hunter," she said, her tone equally chilly. "I have already told Leah all she wanted to know. But if it will satisfy your vulgar curiosity, I did love Maghda once, when we were young together. I admired her power and her independence, but we didn't see eye to eye on certain matters. Eventually we parted ways, and I have had no contact with her since then."

Baal said nothing, but he looked unimpressed.

"Mother knows a way to destroy Belial once and for all," Leah interjected. "She was telling me about a magical object known as the Black Soulstone. I've heard of it before; Deckard spoke of it sometimes, but he never mentioned its true importance."

"What is it?" Eirena asked curiously. She out of all of them seemed the least bothered by Adria's presence.

"The Soulstone is the only vessel capable of containing the essence of a Great Evil," Adria explained. "It was forged centuries ago at the behest of the Horadrim by a mage called Zoltun Kulle."

Saiya shivered, though the night was warm. Adria's tone was one of banal instruction, but the name itself seemed to rouse feelings of distaste and unease in her heart.

"That name is familiar to me," said Kormac. "It was part of my education as a Templar on the evils of blood magic. Kulle's thirst for power drove him to commit increasingly heinous acts, and eventually his own people were forced to execute him."

"I have heard a different tale," said Caesar, speaking for the first time since the meeting had begun. "Our scholars say that Kulle's motivation was the betterment of humanity, so that we could cast off the chains of subservience to both Heaven and Hell. The Horadrim, who have always been servants to their founder, Tyrael, feared that he would accomplish this goal, and so they destroyed him."

At the mention of Tyrael, all heads turned towards the angel, as if appealing to him for the truth. But it was Adria who spoke.

"It is foolish to argue over ancient history. The fact remains that to slay Belial we must have the Black Soulstone, and only Zoltun Kulle knows where it lies now."

"You're talking as if he's still alive," said Baal.

"The legends have it that before his death, Kulle learned the secrets of immortality," replied the witch in a hushed voice. "If the various pieces of his body are gathered together, his soul can be brought back from wherever it lingers."

There was a moment of silence, and then Kormac shot to his feet. "Bring him _back_?" he croaked. "You can't be serious."

"Do you have a better idea?" Adria inquired, raising an elegant eyebrow.

"Surely _any_ idea is better than that one!" protested the Templar. "We could gather our forces … mount an attack on the palace …"

"I don't think you understand," said Adria. "There is no other way. Even if by some chance you were able to get past the Imperial Guard with vastly inferior numbers, find Belial's human host, and defeat the demon in battle, it would be nothing more than a temporary solution. Throughout the ages, many heroes have cast down individual Lords of Hell, yet each time they have risen anew. Only by trapping all seven within the Black Soulstone and then shattering it will our world finally be rid of their influence. Now, through extensive research I believe I have discovered the resting place of Zoltun Kulle's head. I'm depending on all of you to retrieve it so that I may cast the reanimation spell."

"Where is this head?" asked Baal. Saiya glanced at him in surprise; she had not expected him to agree so readily, especially given his earlier suspicion of the witch's motivation for helping them.

"The Horadrim placed it deep in a hidden cave in the Dahlgur Oasis," answered Adria. "Unfortunately, the only route of access is through the Imperial Palace. Some careful planning will be required in order to-"

"I know of another way," Asheara said suddenly. "In the sewers, there's a maintenance gate that opens directly into the Oasis Floodway. Meet me in the marketplace tomorrow morning; I'll give you the keys."

"Thank you, Asheara," said Baal. "We really appreciate your support."

The Commander grunted.

"I'm not going this time," Kormac announced. "I will have nothing to do with such an ill-advised venture."

"I will stay as well," said Tyrael, "and keep an eye on matters here. If Baal will consent to it, we can use his raven to carry messages between the two groups."

"Well, I _will _go," drawled a voice from outside the flickering circle of light. Glancing up sharply, Saiya saw Lyndon, clad only in breeches with his abdomen wrapped in a bandage and leaning on a crutch. She wondered how long he'd been listening.

"No one invited you," Caesar snapped, giving the rogue a nasty glare. Lyndon smiled sardonically in response.

"My dear boy, can you really afford to be exclusive at a time like this? I'm an extra body in the field, an extra hand holding a crossbow – an extra target for the demons, if you will."

"But Lyndon, you're seriously wounded," Saiya protested. "You could get yourself killed!"

"A risk I'm prepared to take. What do you say? Will you have me?"

Baal narrowed his eyes. "What's in it for you?"

"You wound me," said Lyndon. "How do you know I'm not offering my assistance out of the goodness of my heart?"

"That's about as likely as Diablo himself materializing out of thin air to apologize for his evil deeds," snorted Baal. "So what's the deal? Are you trying to use us as an excuse to skip town before your debts catch up to you, like you did in Antham?"

"I can't deny that it would be very fortuitous for me to be somewhere else right now," Lyndon replied, shrugging. "The fact that the Dahlgur Oasis is rumored to be chock-full of buried treasure doesn't hurt either. But you'll just have to take me at my word when I say that I truly do support your cause, and that I'd like to be able to claim I did my part. The tavern lasses simply love demon-slaying heroes." He winked at Eirena, earning a giggle from her and a murderous glower from Kormac.

Caesar and Ghor opted to set forth on the new adventure, as did Baal and Saiya, while Leah said that she would remain at the camp with her mother and Tyrael. Eirena also decided to go, despite Kormac's best effort to persuade her otherwise.

By this time it was very late; the moon was high in the sky and the rest of the camp slumbered, aside from the night watch, who kept their distance while never taking their eyes off the group by the fire. Saiya fell asleep as soon as she laid down, but her dreams were haunted by a shadowy terror with neither face nor name, and she woke shortly after dawn feeling ill-tempered and bleary. The wind had somehow blown sand into her boots during the night, she managed both to stub her toe on a loose rock and burn her tongue on the first bite of breakfast porridge, and, as if fate was determined to ensure the worst possible start to the day, Kormac and Lyndon had into a vicious argument that nearly came to blows when the Templar accused the other man of stealing the small rosary that he carried with him at all times. Saiya was forced to intervene before blood was shed, and a subsequent thorough search of Lyndon's belongings revealed no rosary. Kormac was not placated in the least, however, and stormed away muttering irately in his native tongue.

In light of this, not to mention his stern declaration of the previous night, Saiya was much surprised to see the big westerner among the party that gathered by the head of the path that would take them down to Caldeum.

"I changed my mind," he muttered when she quirked an inquisitive eyebrow in his direction. A quick sideways glance at Eirena, chatting innocently to Ghor several feet away, betrayed the reason why.

As they slithered in single file down the steep cliffside path, Saiya felt a bubble of nervous energy building in her chest, the events of the previous day still fresh in her mind. She half-expected a squad of Imperial soldiers to be waiting at the gate to arrest them, but the regular guards had been replaced with two Iron Wolves who waved them by without a second glance.

True to her word, Asheara was waiting for them in the marketplace, with Asiya by her side. The healer was clad for travel.

"I'm tagging along," she said. "The Oasis is a dangerous place – you might need someone with a decent knowledge of medicine. Plus, Auntie wants an official delegate of the Wolves along to supervise the mission."

"Of course you're welcome to join us!" Saiya said warmly.

"We needed another woman to balance out our number anyway," added Lyndon.

"Have you discovered the identity of the prisoner yet?" Baal asked the Commander, meaning the man who the Imperial Guards had tried to trade in Fahkri's place. The Wolves had taken him into custody the previous night, with intentions of extracting information from him.

Asheara shook her head. "I regret to say that he died in the wee hours of the morning, despite our best efforts to save him. He would not have been able to talk anyway; his tongue had been removed. But from the tattoos on his back, coupled with his general appearance, I would say that he is most likely a convict of some sort."

"That doesn't excuse their treatment of him," said Baal grimly.

"I didn't say it did," replied Asheara. "Now then, if you all are ready, there's a ladder over here that will take you down to the sewers. Asiya has the keys to the Floodway."

"I never thought I'd be coming down here again so soon," Eirena grumbled as they descended in single file into the gloomy depths. "Ugh! It reeks of fish!"

"Watch out for electric eels, mage," Baal muttered to Caesar.

Thankfully, this part of the sewer was much cleaner than the section under the palace, and they had the benefit of a guide who apparently knew where she was going. In relatively little time, they had reached the branch that led off towards the Oasis. Asiya unlocked the heavy iron gate and swung it open on creaking hinges.

Saiya felt the apparition's presence before she actually saw it, and grabbed Baal's arm in warning. Moments later a small form, rather blurry around the edges and warped as though viewed through a concave mirror, appearing in the middle of the tunnel. The water on the floor ran through its feet without resistance; indeed, the figure seemed to have no effect whatsoever on the environment except to give off a faint blue light, barely enough to see by.

"Your majesty!" gasped Asiya, dropping to one knee despite the foul sludge covering the cobbled floor.

"Careful," warned Baal. "This could be a trick." To the figure, he said, _"Siz, heqiqeten, Imperator edirsiniz?" _

"_Beli,"_ replied the boy in his high, clear voice.

"_Bu sübut edir,"_ said the Hunter, harshly.

"I thank you, sir, for the gift which you and your entourage gave to me yesterday at court," said Hakan. His Khanduran was heavily accented and excruciatingly slow and precise, as though he was trying hard not to make any mistakes. He continued, "I do not hold you responsible for the trouble that ensued. I understand that it was only to help your friends."

"You did nothing to stop it," Baal growled. Saiya placed a restraining hand on his shoulder, which he shrugged off.

"I am under constant surveillance by the Belial's minions," the Emperor explained. "I must keep pretending to support them, or they will kill me."

"You know of Belial?" exclaimed Caesar.

Hakan nodded. "He has taken the guise of my Grand Advisor. I did not realize until it was too late, and his influence was already too profound. Most of my courtiers are in his sway, and he has replaced my loyal Wolves with his own soldiers, under command of his Captain, Layth Luqman."

"Do not lose hope, your Majesty," pleaded Asiya. "We're doing everything we can to aid you."

"How are you able to appear before us like this?" Eirena inquired curiously. "The magic is unfamiliar to me."

"I _borrowed _an interesting amulet from a visiting dignitary," replied the boy with a trace of smugness in his tone. "I can only use it when I am on my own, however, lest my secret should be discovered. I do not have much longer now, but I will try to contact you later."

"Before you go," said Caesar, "you said that Belial has taken the form of the Grand Advisor. You meant Marwan Abbud, didn't you?"

Hakan's red-lined eyes widened, making him look younger and more vulnerable than ever. "I am surprised you did not guess," he said, "since he accompanied you to court. Of course I am talking about the Grand Advisor of the Left, Gamil Fahkri."

* * *

There was a stunned silence as the adventurers absorbed the shocking information. Saiya felt slightly sick, as though she had been punched in the stomach. To think that she had eaten at his table – slept in his house! In retrospect his kind fatherly act seemed like an obvious deception, his eyes repellently serpentine, his soft footsteps sinister.

"It can't be!" Asiya cried. "Auntie trusted him completely!"

"Are you sure, your Majesty?" asked Kormac.

The Emperor nodded. "Absolutely. I am sorry if this is upsetting to you."

"It's strange." Baal shook his head. "I didn't detect any hint of a demonic presence from him. Did you, Ghor?"

"No," the _sangoma _admitted. "But he is the Lord of Lies. I would not expect to see through his guise so easily."

Hakan's projection suddenly wavered, and the boy glanced over his shoulder as though something had startled him. "I must go," he whispered. "Take care!" A moment later, he disappeared.

"Fahkri," muttered Kormac. "Who would have thought?"

"We must warn my aunt," Asiya said.

Baal replied, "I'll send Gawahir with a letter to her as soon as we get out of the sewers. Shall we keep going?"

The floodway was very dark, necessitating the lighting of several lanterns before they went any further. Aside from a few rats they saw no living creatures, which did not disappoint Saiya in the slightest.

They had been walking for little more than an hour when the tunnel came to an abrupt end at a veritable wall of debris. Beyond it they could see glimmers of sunlight and hear the songs of birds. The smell of fresh air after so long in the dank sewers was tantalizing, but the trash heap was piled higher than their heads and looked extremely unstable.

"It's going to take us ages to move all this shit," Lyndon groaned, kicking at a broken plank that jutted out of the foul mound.

"What about the bell, Saiya?" said Baal.

The young monk nodded slowly. "I think it would be safe to use, especially if I kept the power level low. Stand back, everyone." Spreading her feet apart and bending her knees, she placed her hand, palm open and fingers wide, in such a way as to channel and direct the bell's energy into a narrow, concentrated beam. The sonorous tones came as soon as she called for them, rolling forth in silvery waves, plowing through the center of the pile, scattering wreckage in all directions. Saiya stood up and dusted off her hands, blushing as her companions showered her with praise.

"Fuck the Gods!" said Lyndon, who had yet to see Saiya in action. "Have you always been able to do that?"

"Can you teach me?" asked Asiya.

"No and no," Saiya replied. To her crestfallen friend, she added, "I'd love to show you, really, but I'm not entirely sure how or why I can do it myself. I learned it from my master after he had already passed on to the other side, and ever since I've just kind of been able to do it … most of the time."

The tunnel emptied directly into a large stone reservoir, which was currently dry, though the streaks of algae on the walls marked the high-water line. There was a ladder leading out, which they climbed, descending a rickety stair on the other side. They had reached the Oasis.

Saiya stared around her in complete awe. She had never seen a place so … _alive_. Palm trees created a shady atmosphere, filtering the light through their leaves so that the air had almost an emerald tint. Ferns and flowers clustered everywhere, streams ran trickling through the undergrowth and pooled in little mossy hollows. The sand was snow white and soft as powder underfoot.

"It's so beautiful," Eirena whispered reverently.

"Keep you wits about you," Baal cautioned everyone. "Don't get lulled into a false sense of security by how peaceful this place seems. There are plenty of snakes and spiders that are very good at blending in with the foliage, and even the plants themselves can kill you if you're not careful."

"What exactly are we looking for in here?" asked Kormac.

The Hunter and Asiya began to answer at the same time, and he gestured for her to continue. She said, "There are some old Horadrim ruins located somewhere around here. Auntie says that's the mostly likely place where you'll find this guy's head. Is it really true that this witch of yours can bring him back to life just from that?"

"I sure hope so," Caesar muttered, "or this is a major waste of time."

"I believe Adria can do it," said Eirena. "She is very powerful."

"That's what worries me," Baal said.

The enchantress tilted her head. "You don't trust her?"

"Not a bit."

"May I suggest," Saiya broke in, raising her hand to catch their attention, "that we find a spot to set up base camp, have some lunch, and then search around? It seems to me that we could be looking for a while in a jungle as dense as this, especially if we're not sure of the exact location of these ruins. And I for one am getting quite hungry."

No one disputed the excellence of this idea. In search of a good spot, they followed the traces of an ancient road just visible through the sand, bypassing several possible locations and eventually deciding on a stretch of grassy ground beside a shallow pond fed by a waterfall. It was protected on three sides by jagged rocks and thick brush, with only a narrow opening leading out onto the path.

Saiya volunteered to cook, with Asiya helping her, while the others laid out their bedrolls. Eirena announced that she was going for a swim, to 'wash off that filthy sewer smell', stripped down to her undergarments, and waded into the pool. Out of the corner of her eye, Saiya observed Kormac gazing at the petite blonde with a dazed look on his face.

"The water is _wonderful_!" cried Eirena, now up to her chin.

"That settles it," said Lyndon. "I'm going in." He shrugged off his longcoat and began unlacing his boots. Saiya glanced at Baal, suddenly paranoid that he too might decide to bathe. It was ridiculous, she knew, but she couldn't help feeling a stab of discomfort at the thought of any of their female companions seeing him undressed. Thankfully he had settled down at the base of a palm tree and was diligently writing reports to both Asheara and Tyrael.

Saiya turned back to the skillet, which was beginning to sizzle, and dropped in the chunks of eggplant and zucchini that she had prepared, adding some onions for flavor. Asiya was boiling water for the long-grained rice that was popular in this land. Ghor had joined Eirena in the pool, her long dark hair billowing out around her head as she floated on her back staring serenely up at the sky. Lyndon was sitting on a rock, splashing his feet and legs. Clearly he didn't want to get his bandages wet.

"Come join us, Kormac," Eirena urged. "It's so refreshing."

The Templar flushed bright red and rubbed the back of his neck. "Ah … I'm not sure I should …"

"Oh, don't be shy. Come on, you'll love it!"

With the air of a doomed man, he began to disrobe. Saiya tried not to openly watch, not wanting him to feel self-conscious. His chest was relatively normal: muscular, slightly paler than his face and arms, with a generous patch of thick, dark, curly hair between his pectorals and stretching down towards his navel, and the scars that marked him as a warrior who had seen combat.

But then he turned around to enter the water, and she could not repress the little gasp of horror that rose in her throat, for his back told a terrible story. The skin there was a patchwork of whip lashes, new laid over old in numbers beyond counting. There were little white pockmarks as well where the stars at the end of the lash had cut deeply into his flesh, and larger twisted patches where a hot iron had been placed.

"Oh gods, Kormac," she murmured. "Who did this to you?"

If the look of bafflement on the Templar's face was anything to go by, he had no idea what she was talking about. She pointed, and his face cleared.

"Oh, that? _Schwesterchen, _believe me, that is nothing. A mark of my faith. When I joined the Templar Order, my body was cleansed of evil."

"_Evil?" _she repeated incredulously. "What are you talking about? And what do you mean, 'cleansed'? Do you mean that they _tortured _you?"

"It was not torture," Kormac explained with an air of great patience. "It was a ritual designed to purify my body and spirit of the crimes that I had committed, everything that had brought me tainted joy. My reward for enduring the pain was that my memories of sin were erased, never to trouble me again. I was remade a new man."

Saiya's mouth was opening and shutting like a fish's as responses came to mind and were instantly discounted. Eirena looked stunned and a little disconcerted. But Ghor surprised them all by coming up out of the water, her ebony skin glistening in the sunlight, and putting a hand on either side of Kormac's face. The large man stood frozen, obviously unsure of her intent and uncomfortable with the intimate contact.

"You say that you have no memory of your supposed crimes?" the _sangoma _asked after a long moment.

"No," said Kormac, "but the Elders told me that I relived each and every one of them during my cleansing."

"That is curious, because the spirits tell _me _that you are a good man, and that you always have been. They say that there are no evil deeds in your past."

He gaped at her. "What are you trying to say? Do you expect me to believe that the Elders intentionally lied to me? That the men who saved me from my own wickedness are just using me for their own ends? That's preposterous!"

"I do not expect you to believe anything," replied Ghor. "I am merely passing on to you what the spirits have said: that you are innocent and have nothing to be ashamed of."

Kormac grasped her wrists and pushed her away – not roughly, but firmly. "I will not hear any more about this," he said. "Whatever your 'spirits' have said to you, they are wrong. I was a sinner, but I renounced my ways and found redemption. Neither you nor anyone else can take that away from me." Without another word he turned and strode into the water. Ghor watched him go, shaking her head slowly.

Saiya was distracted by the smell of her vegetables starting to burn, and hurriedly stirred in the curry seasoning, her mind still on Kormac's horrific scars. She knew little of the Templar Order, save that they were an offshoot of the Church of Zakarum, and that they took the concept of a "Brotherhood" very literally – women were forbidden from joining their ranks. She knew from her conversations with Kormac that he believed whole-heartedly in the Order's doctrine, but she herself had grave doubts about any organization that would brutalize someone so thoroughly that they developed amnesia. And regardless of what Kormac said, she could not see him as a wicked man.

There was little conversation while they ate, but afterwards the group debated how they should split up and whether anyone should stay at camp to guard their belongings. Eventually it was decided that they should divide into pairs, three of which would explore while one remained behind. Caesar, whose ankle was still bothering him, asked to stay, and Ghor (with a nod to Saiya) said that she would keep him company. Baal and Saiya elected to head north, and Kormac managed to team up with Eirena to take the path to the east, leaving Lyndon and Asiya to head west. They had entered the Oasis from the south and so could be relatively certain that they had missed nothing in that direction.

"Alone at last," said Baal, once they were out of sight of the camp. "Don't get me wrong – I value our allies, but I must admit I have missed your companionship lately."

"I've missed you too," Saiya replied, blushing a little as she contemplated one possible meaning of 'companionship'. "Um, Baal … do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Anything, _nuur il'-en._"

"Feel free to tell me if you'd rather not talk about it."

He raised an eyebrow. "Should I be worried?"

"Oh, no. No, I've just been thinking about what you said yesterday in the cell, when they came to take you away."

"What? That it was going to be alright? I was correct, by the way."

Saiya shook her head. "I meant the other thing. The Kehjistani word. _Ahebbouka._" She had committed the precious syllables to memory.

Baal was silent, apparently waiting for her to continue.

"Asheara translated it for me," she said. "Did you really mean it, Baal?"

"Do you have to ask?" replied the Hunter, his voice coming out choked.

"Well, it's just … you've never said it before."

"I know," he mumbled. "I'm sorry, Saiya. You deserve-"

"Not that again," she interrupted before he could go any further with his self-recriminations. "We've talked about this already. You don't deserve me, I deserve better than you … saying it a hundred times doesn't make it true."

"What about the hundred and first time?" Baal said, with a touch of his usual humor. Before she could even smile in response, his face grew somber again and he said, "The ugly truth is that I'm a coward. The only thing that attachment and affection have brought me in my life is pain, and I didn't think I could stand to have it happen one more time. I was afraid of falling in love with you. But I did anyway – I couldn't help myself – and now I'm terrified that you're going to leave me, or that one of us will die, and I'll lose the only thing that really makes my life worth living." He stopped fully and turned to face her, bringing his hand up to caress her cheek. "Until I met you, Saiya, I was just kind of limping along in the world, stealing brief moments of pleasure where I could find them and subsisting entirely on my hatred and my desire for revenge. Being with you makes me happy. _I love you_. Please, never forget that, no matter what happens to us."

Saiya was stunned. She had suspected all along that some deep-seated fear of abandonment lay behind his reluctance to commit to a relationship with her, but to hear him vocalize it … the loneliness and isolation in his voice caused her heart to tremble. She threw her arms around him and pulled him close, trying to convey in the tightness of her embrace how much he truly meant to her.

A flash of movement in the corner of her vision put her on the alert, but it was nothing more sinister than a fern with large seed pods which quivered as though they were trying to break away from their parent plant. They looked so comical that Saiya chuckled aloud.

"What?" said Baal. He sounded vaguely offended.

"Sorry," she said. "I'm not laughing at what you said. It's just that plant over there is moving, and it struck me as funny."

"Moving?" he demanded sharply. "How?"

"The seeds. They're wiggling around. Ah!" She yelped as Baal suddenly shoved her away with enough force to send her flying into a clump of foliage several feet away. He dove after her. Fortunately the thick undergrowth provided a relatively soft landing. About to ask what his problem was, she stared in amazement as the pods flew open with a soft popping sound, expelling a cloud of fine green powder into the space where they had just been standing.

"Sorry about that. You okay?" Baal asked, climbing to his feet and leaning down to help her up as well.

She nodded. "What happened?"

"Those plants," he said. "We call them _zeheratici _… 'poison spitters'. See that pollen it put out? You don't want to breathe that stuff in. Just a little bit will cause fever, vomiting, and nasty hallucinations. Too much will kill you. There's a reason that no one has been able to successfully settle in this valley."

"Thanks for the warning."

"You'll be alright as long as you don't get too close to them. They have some sort of tendril that senses movement and triggers the release mechanism."

Saiya kept a sharp eye open as they proceeded along their northerly path. She identified several more _zeheratici_, making sure to give them a wide berth, but she also began to see remnants of an ancient civilization hidden within the jungle's infrastructure. A set of rough stone stairs carved into the side of a cliff, a few broken shards of pottery half-buried at the base of a tree, the bones of a rope-and-pulley system, long-decayed, that was designed to draw water from a fresh spring: all these traces hinted at a way of life, painting a portrait of the people who once inhabited this land. One in particular – a spire of iron at least twelve feet in height, capped with a huge crystal – she pointed out to Baal, inquiring curiously about its original purpose. He informed her that it was one of the shrines that the Horadrim had erected throughout the land, where pilgrims could pray for enlightenment or good fortune.

"If your prayer is successful, the shrine reportedly lights up," the Hunter said. "It's an ancient magic, but like the waypoints, they have fallen into disrepair. I doubt that this one works any longer."

They had been walking for about two hours and were just on the verge of turning back when the trees up ahead thinned out and a shady clearing hove into view. There were a number of strangely-shaped rocks completely covered grown over with grass and lichen; they were about a foot wide and varied between one and four feet in height, and they formed patterns on the ground. Saiya scraped away the verdant covering on one and found that it was actually made of many smaller slabs of stone cobbled together to form a solid wall.

"I think we found the ruins we were looking for," she said.

"I'm inclined to agree with you," said Baal. "We must be missing something, though. These are too small and exposed. The Horadrim would never hide something like Zoltun Kulle's head here, where anyone might happen across it. Look around for a trapdoor or a hidden passageway."

They split up, searching systematically over the area. No more than twenty minutes had passed when a voice hailed them from the trees, and Lyndon and Asiya emerged into the clearing.

"How did you guys end up here?" Saiya asked. "I thought you were supposed to be going west."

"We did," replied Asiya. "What are _you _doing here?"

"What are you talking about? We walked due north from the camp. There's no way we went off course."

"We can't have either," said Lyndon, showing her the compass in his hand.

"Well, however you got here, we could use your help," Baal interrupted. "We're looking for some way to access the rest of the ruins."

The situation only got more baffling when Kormac and Eirena showed up shortly thereafter, claiming that they had steadfastly followed the eastern path by the simplest and most reliable guide possible: the sun. Everyone was pleased to see them, however, no matter how much their presence added to the confusion – especially Eirena, as by now they had all begun to suspect that some concealing enchantment had been laid over the ruins. The young woman set to work while the others continued scouring the clearing.

The minutes passed slowly. Baal claimed that he'd discovered something, then changed his mind. Asiya found a key on a human skeleton, but there was no sign of any lock that it might open. Eirena declared that there was no discernible illusion in place.

Then, just as they were beginning to talk about heading back, Lyndon tripped on something hidden in the grass, which proved to be a lever. The mechanism was rusted with age and it took all three men working together to successfully crank it.

There was no immediate effect, and everyone sighed with frustration.

"Maybe we're looking in the wrong place," Kormac suggested. "There might be other ruins, after all. As far as I can tell, there's nothing here."

Saiya, meanwhile, was on her knees, examining a curious phenomenon she had just noticed. She had been standing on a round patch of sand when she felt the grains disappearing beneath her feet. Recalling the last time sand had done that to her, when the Dune Thresher had attacked her just outside Baal's hometown, she was about to scramble backwards onto solid ground when the earth suddenly collapsed inwards, sending her tumbling head-first down into the darkness below.

* * *

_* Baal asked Hakan, "Are you really the Emperor?" - to which he replied, "Yes." Baal then said, "Prove it."_


	13. 13 - Voices in the Dark

**Amor Vincit Omnia**

**(Love Conquers All)**

_**Part Two: The Fragile Heart**_

* * *

_"A spider's touch_  
_Such a cold finger_  
_Beckons you to enter his web of sin_  
_But don't go in." _  
_\- Shirley Bassey_  
_"Goldfinger_

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Voices in the Dark

As she fell, Saiya instinctively tucked her chin to her chest, cradling the back of her head with her hands, elbows pointed towards the ground, to minimize the damage upon impact. She landed in soft sand and rolled, sliding to a stop several feet away. Looking back up at the ceiling, she could see a pale hole where she'd fallen through, and the round shapes of her companion's heads peering down.

"Saiya?" Baal called. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she yelled back, her voice bouncing off the walls and echoing back to her. "I found the door!"

The Hunter laughed. "So you did. Stay right there, okay? We're going to figure out a way to come down to you."

"Make sure we can get back up again, 'cause I'm not sure there's another way out," Saiya advised.

While the others tried to figure out a solution to this problem, Saiya got to her feet, shook the sand out of her clothes, and examined her surroundings. The underground ruins were largely cloaked in darkness, though there were a few rays of light scattered here and there, giving her a good idea of the immense scope of the place. Crumbling stone pillars supported the ceiling, and the ornate floor tiles showed through the sandy covering. There was an ancient smell in the air: not foul, per se, but musty and stale.

Venturing out a little into the half-lit gloom, she happened upon the remains of an armory, with weapons still on their racks. She brushed her fingers over them, clearing the dust of ages: spears, axes, sword, maces – all bearing a similar design that she assumed must mark them as Horadrim craft.

A skittering in the shadows startled her, but it proved to be nothing more than an inquisitive scarab beetle. Saiya watched it forage around, searching for food. She knew that the golden scarab was the symbol for the Coven led by the late and unmourned Maghda, but she could not find anything to hate in the resilient little insect. In fact, she thought amusedly, it was kind of adorable.

Without warning, a small brown hand emerged from a drift of sand and snatched the beetle up, transporting it to a fanged mouth in a scrunched-up face. The eyes, luminous yellow and grotesquely huge, stared flatly at the young monk while the teeth crunched through the scarab's hard shell.

At first, she thought it was a child, perhaps lost and gone feral as a result, but though the creature was roughly the right size and shape, there was something twisted about it that precluded the notion that it might be even remotely human. Guessing that it was some kind of demon, Saiya backed away, calling anxiously up to her friends, "I'm not alone down here! There's a _thing_ … about the size of a four-year-old, and it doesn't look friendly at all."

"Oh, fuck," exclaimed Baal, not at all reassuringly. "How many do you see?"

"Uh … just the one."

"There'll be more," he said. "Listen to me, Saiya – stay in the light. I'm coming down to back you up, okay?"

"No," she argued. "If they attack, you'll be more useful up there, where you can snipe them."

"She's right, Brother," said Kormac. "If anyone goes down, it should be me."

Baal sighed and ran a hand through his hair, a sure sign of his frustration. "Fine, but if she gets overwhelmed, I'm not hanging around up here. Have you seen what Dust Imps do to their victims? Because I have, and it's not pretty."

"This is Saiya we're talking about here," the Templar asserted with touching confidence. "She is nobody's victim."

Even as prepared as she was, the next few minutes were some of the most nerve-wracking Saiya had ever experienced. There was something very disturbing about _knowing _that an attack was coming, but not when or where from, or even how. To combat her tenseness, she sank into meditation, allowing her senses to roam naturally without hindrance. She picked up on the demonic energy almost at once: no fewer than fifteen of them, fully surrounding her and moving forward at a slow but inexorable pace. She had no doubt that they were waiting until the optimal moment to launch their ambush.

She exhaled a long breath, smiling, exuding relief and relaxation, as if she had decided she was safe. In that instant, just as she had expected, she felt a shift.

_Now._

They came faster than she had anticipated, from all directions simultaneously. Saiya dropped her weight, lunging forward to meet the assault head-on, crossing her arms at the chest and then sweeping them outwards in a wide arc. The blades on her new knuckles, honed to a razor sharpness, sliced effortlessly through hide, flesh, and bone, splashing blood and spilling guts onto the sandy floor. Three of the Imps at least were down – one decapitated, one with its stomach open, and another whose leg had been hacked off. The sound of crossbows firing (_tat-tat-tat-tat-tat _for Baal's and a slower, louder one that indicated Lyndon had joined in) was met with high-pitched squealing from behind her. Intellectually, she knew that her companions were covering her blind spots, but she turned around anyway, balancing on one leg while the other lashed out in a circular motion, knocking her miniature foes back with the force behind her kick.

It was a mistake. Even before her foot had touched the ground again, she felt two pairs of tiny arms grabbing onto her – one high on her back, clinging to her shoulders, and the other on her left arm. She reached up with her free hand and seized the head of the first Imp, twisting it sharply to the side and snapping its neck. At the same time, there was a terrible pain in her bicep. The young monk shook her arm hard, sending the demon attaching to it flying to the side. Examining the wound, she saw the ragged marks of teeth in her flesh; a whole chunk had been gnawed away. Looking back at the Imp, she watched it chew and swallow, her blood slicking its chin, and felt sick to her stomach.

_Oh Ytar, _she thought, _they're going to eat me alive if they can. _

The smell of her blood seemed to drive the creatures into a frenzy; they surged forward, climbing over each other in their haste to get to her. Baal was shooting at them, but it was not enough to stem the tide. In another few seconds they would be on her, and then he would come down to help, and they'd likely both be killed or severely injured.

Saiya could think of only one solution that might save her life without endangering his. She reached for the bell.

It was her second use in just a few hours, and the energy was wild, rampant, harder to control. It burst forth in waves, shattering the floor tiles and throwing up waves of sand. The Imps were blown back like chaff before a wind.

When the thunderous echoes had died down, there was a moment of complete silence. Then, with timing that would have been almost comical if it had not heralded such disaster, the ceiling began to crack. Dirt rained down on Saiya's head. The nearby pillars crumbled into rubble.

"_Run!" _Baal cried.

She did, not daring to slow down even to glance behind her. In the dark, she tripped on loose rocks, tumbled down inclines, scraped her hands and knees. She followed no clear path, letting instinct guide her more than her limited vision, and eventually she came to a halt, panting and covered in sweat, unable to see more than a few feet ahead. Trying to get her racing heart under control, she crouched down and listened intently for her comrade's voices, but she could hear nothing at all. The silence was smothering.

Calling out to them was not an option, she thought. Only the gods knew what other foul things lurked down here, and she did not want to find out. She considered trying to retrace her steps, maybe dig her way out, but she wasn't sure that was even possible. So in the end, she simply kept going, feeling her way with her hands stretched out in front of her, making as little noise as possible.

She paused frequently to meditate for a few brief moments, checking the area with her senses for any signs of demonic activity. Several times, she nearly fell into a hole or pit in the ground, which she avoided at the last second by reflex alone. Once a bridge that she was crossing broke under her weight, nearly dumping her into the chasm below. The ruins seemed to follow a continuous slope downwards, and the young monk fervently hoped that the geography of the oasis above followed the same trend, and she was not actually making her way deeper into the earth.

Saiya was not naturally a claustrophobic person, but after a little while the darkness and the silence and the tenseness of having to fumble her way blindly through potentially hostile territory began to wear on her nerves. She felt trapped and unable to breathe. To combat her rising fear, she recited mantras – nothing complete enough to produce holy energy, just little snippets meant to calm and reassure her. It brought back memories of how the head monk used to comfort her as a child when nightmares plagued her. His deep voice, rolling softly yet inexorably through the room, had chased away all her fears.

In fact, it was working a little _too _well. Saiya could swear that she _did _hear a voice, as yet no more than a whisper, but growing louder with every passing step. She stopped in her tracks, cocking her head to one side to focus her hearing.

_-Keep walking. You're going the right way.-_

"Hello?" she called softly. "Is someone there?"

There was no response. She shook her head, thinking that she must have imagined it. Just to make sure, she swerved abruptly to the left. The voice returned again, much more insistently than before.

_-No no, you silly chit. Not that way!- _

Saiya knew that the art of telepathy – speaking with another being mind to mind – was possible, but she had never attempted it before. Taking a deep breath, she tried to project her thoughts as loudly as possible.

_-Who are you?- _

_-Hm. You needn't shout, I can hear you quite well. Who do you think?- _She was getting a better feeling for the nature of the voice now: dry and masculine, neither very young nor very old, with a definite flavor of sarcasm.

"Zoltun Kulle?" she wondered aloud.

_-Very good. What a brilliant girl you must be.- _

_-But how is this possible?- _Saiya asked. _-Adria told us that you were dead.-_

_-I do not know this Adria, but she is wrong. The Horadrim could not kill _me. _They merely inconvenienced me for a while.- _

Saiya hesitated before communicating any further with the ancient sorcerer's spirit. She had not expected to be put in this position, and was unsure how much of their quest she should reveal.

_-I'm here to retrieve your head, Kulle,- _she said at last. _-Will you give me directions to it?- _

_-I already am,- _replied the voice. _-Continue the way you are going. I will warn you if you stray off course.- _

_He's helpful, _Saiya mentally observed, with a good deal of sarcasm, and jumped when a cadaverous chuckle rang in her ear.

_-Indeed I am.- _

It was unnerving to know that her private thoughts were being scrutinized, so she tried to clear her mind completely and concentrate on following Kulle's instructions. With him acting as a guide, it was not long before she saw a blue glow in the distance. Upon reaching it, she found a glyph of magical origin inscribed upon the ground, with her prize floating above it.

_**-Stop!- **_roared Kulle as she tentatively extended a hand.

"What?" she said, alarmed.

_-It's a trap. If you breach the perimeter without first uttering the correct phrase to undo the magic, a guardian will be summoned. I would prefer to avoid that outcome, as it will likely result in your death, and my continuing imprisonment here.- _

"Tyrael never warned us about _that_," Saiya muttered. Instantly, she regretted speaking as she felt a surge of interest from her companion.

-_Tyrael? You are allied with him?- _

"Yes," she responded curtly. "So, what's the phrase? I presume you know it?"

_-Listen carefully. The words are: 'Horadrim üzvü kimi, men onun istirahet yeri namerdlik bas aradan qaldirilmasi icaze'. Can you remember that?- _

"Um … could you say it one more time? A little more slowly, maybe?"

He sighed impatiently, but did as she had requested. Saiya mouthed the words along with him, utilizing the same technique that had allowed her to memorize so many mantras: dividing up a longer sentence into multiple clumps of words. When she was confident that she would not make any mistakes, she took a deep breath and recited the incantation. The end result was choppy and stilted, but apparently acceptable to the magic that held Kulle's head. The seal vanished, and the head fell to the floor with a soft thump.

Saiya bent down and carefully lifted it. She had expected it to have decayed (after all, it had been separated from its body for many years) but some enchantment had preserved the flesh as if it had been severed just that day. The young monk looked into the eyes, partially open and filmed over, and wondered what sort of man they belonged to. Some might consider him handsome, in a cold and distant kind of way. The nose was proud and hooked, the cheekbones prominent and the fore-head high and dignified. There was a stern countenance to the features. His crown was completely bald, with not even the shadow of stubble growing in, but his chin and upper lip were masked by a thick black beard and mustache.

_-Admiring me, are you, girl?- _

To her credit, Saiya barely flinched. "My name's Saiya, by the way," she said. "And I'm not sure about admiring, but I am curious what you'll look like once you're not, you know, _dead_." She took perverse pleasure in the disapproval she could sense emanating from the sorcerer's presence.

But all he said was, _-Tell me, then, Saiya: how did you come to do grunt work for the Archangel of Justice?- _

"I beg your pardon?" she snapped, annoyed. "I'm no grunt!"

_-Then why did Tyrael not come to fetch me himself?- _When she did not reply, he sneered, _-You decline to answer?- _

"I don't owe you any explanations, Kulle. I'm here to help you, but if that's not good enough for you, I'll just put _this-_" She hefted his head. "-right back where I found it."

_-Touchy, aren't you. Very well, suit yourself. I'll get all the answers I need in good time.- _

"Right," said Saiya. "I'm glad we understand each other. Now, how do I get out of here?"

_-There is a back door not too far from here … a concealed exit that only opens from the inside of the ruin. Come, bring my head. I will guide you." _

As soon as she had begun to walk in the direction Kulle indicated, however, the dreadful sound of rocks grinding together erupted only a few feet away, and a massive shape began to rise up from the ground. Brightly glowing runes inscribed all over the surface of it gave Saiya some idea of its proportions: ten feet or more in height, and as girthy as a hundred-year-old oak.

_-What is it?- _she asked telepathically, not daring to speak aloud lest the thing hear her.

_-That,- _replied Kulle, _-is the guardian I warned you about. Iben Faud must have been cleverer than I ever gave him credit for. If you run, it will follow you to the ends of the earth.- _

The guardian took a few steps in Saiya's direction, its tiny head swiveling on its shoulders, searching the darkness. The ground shook when it moved. Saiya held her breath.

_-How do I kill it, then?-_

_-There will be one master rune located somewhere on its body,- _said the sorcerer. _-Destroy that, and the construct will cease to work.- _

_-You'll have to help me, Kulle. I can destroy the rune, but you must find it for me.- _

_-Be careful, girl. That thing will crush you like a beetle.- _

She smiled. _-I'm tougher than I look.- _

_-Very well. I warned you.- _

Crouching down, the young monk tucked Kulle's head behind a pillar, where it would hopefully remain safe in the battle that was to come. Despite her boasting, she was legitimately worried about her chances against the thing. The only technique in her arsenal that might be effective was the bell, but she did not want to risk using it for a third time. Even if it worked, the risk of passing out was too great, and lying unconscious down here could be fatal.

But what else was there? Her normal attacks would not damage stone and steel, and she did not wish to blunt her new knuckles. It seemed that she would have to play hide-and-seek with it until Kulle successfully located the master rune.

The guardian was within two paces of her now, and she decided it was time to go, circling to the left, trying to stay behind cover.

But her attempt at stealth was in vain, for the instant she moved, the construct's head snapped in her direction, gemstone eyes lighting up in a way that reminded her absurdly of Baal. Then it charged, and all thoughts except for survival were wiped from her mind. Some instinct told to her dodge _towards _it, and she rolled between its legs just as the huge fist smashed down, forming a crater in the floor where she'd just been standing.

Saiya wasted no time in scrambling to her feet, using her superior agility to her advantage as she jumped, rolled, and vaulted around the arena, barely managing to stay one beat ahead of the ferocious guardian.

_-Hurry up, Kulle!- _she thought furiously. _-I can't keep this up all day!- _

_-Perhaps you would care to try searching for one particular rune among dozens on a behemoth that won't keep still?- _Kulle replied. His tone was dry, but Saiya thought she detected a strained note.

A low wall loomed up ahead of her; she leaped over it, cutting abruptly to the right in a spurt of sand. Her legs were beginning to tire, and a stitch in her side was worsening by the second, making it difficult to draw breath. If she was forced to continue this for much longer, she was going to make a mistake.

_-There!- _Kulle cried suddenly. _-On its lower back, the Horadric crest. That will be the one.- _

-_One problem,- _Saiya snarled. _-I don't know what the Horadric crest _looks like!-

_-Look for a round eye with a narrow pupil, and two prongs below it.- _

Momentarily distracted, Saiya's foot came down wrong and she slipped, catching herself painfully on her forearms and tumbling a few times, ending up sprawled on her back. Looking up, she saw the guardian's fists descending towards her in a double swing.

There was no time to move, or even think. The bell tore out of her in a great wave of holy power, leaving her empty. It was only with immense force of will that she was able to keep herself from passing out.

But her opponent had not escaped unscathed either. The glyphs on its arms and chest had been burned away by the blast, and some of the smaller stones that served as fingers were cracked and broken.

_-Now!- _urged Kulle. _-Kill it now, girl, while it's weak!- _

Saiya needed no further encouragement. Scrambling upright, she slipped around behind the stunned guardian, where the master rune shone brightly, just as Kulle had described it, at about her head-height. She jumped and caught onto a ridge on the construct's back, using the joints of its mighty knees as footholds as she smashed her free fist into the rune again and again. The giant lurched forward, stumbling two and fro and thrashing around in an effort to shake her off, but she clung on with grim determination.

At last the magical seal gave way beneath her barrage in a fiery burst that seared the skin of her forearm. The guardian took two final steps and collapsed into a pile of useless rocks. Saiya lay motionless on top of it, her ears ringing, content for the moment simply to breathe.

_-Get up.- _

Saiya groaned. "Give me a minute, alright?"

_-No. You'll get up now.- _

"Ugh. Bastard," she muttered as she forced her battered body to rise, but she recognized the prudence behind his ruthless demand. Staggering over to the sorcerer's severed head, she picked it up and tucked it rather irreverently under her arm.

"Lead on," she grunted.

_-Straight ahead. You're no ordinary chit, are you? I sense a great power in you, not of this world. What is the nature of it?- _

"Mind your own business!"

_-Rudeness is a trait I cannot stand,- _sniffed Kulle. He sounded offended, but Saiya had to smirk at the irony of his words.

"You're the one calling me 'chit' and 'girl' when I told you my name is Saiya," she pointed out. "I'd say one discourtesy begets another."

Apparently his curiosity overruled his pride, for after a moment, he said, _-Very well … Saiya. What is this power that allows you to summon the Chimes of Heaven?- _

"Is that what they're called? Anyway, I truly mean no disrespect, Kulle, but I'd rather not discuss my abilities with you." She kept a tight lock on her thoughts, not trusting him to abide by her wishes.

The walls gradually closed in around her until she was traveling through a narrow passageway of packed dirt, shored up by tree roots and the occasional wooden support beam. There was a heavy stone door at the end, which was closed. Saiya pushed at it with all her strength, but it refused to budge.

"What now?" she asked her self-appointed guide.

But Kulle seemed to be having difficulties, muttering under his breath and occasionally uttering a groan. Listening to him, Saiya realized that his voice had grown weaker and weaker since they entered the tunnel; she had been so successful in tuning him out that she hadn't noticed.

"Are you alright?" she inquired with genuine concern.

_-I am in pain,- _he replied. _-My soul is chained to this place, and trying to leave it is causing me great agony. I fear that if I go much further, I shall be rent asunder.- _

"What should we do, then? Can I take your head with me, as long as your spirit stays here?"

_-Theoretically, yes, but I am loathe to be parted with my remains.- _

Saiya nodded. "Understandable, I guess, but I can hardly leave your head after the effort I went to to get it. Besides, we need it if we're going to resurrect you." She bit her lip as soon as the words were out, angry with herself for revealing so much. _I must be tired. _

_-There is another way,- _Kulle said. His tone had subtly changed; he sounded sly and nervous, all at once. _-If I were to have a human host …-_

"A human host?" Saiya echoed blankly. "What do you mean?" Then comprehension dawned, and she vehemently shook her head. "Oh! Oh, no. No way. I'm not letting you _possess _me, if that's what you're talking about."

_-Then I must insist that you either find a host who _is _willing, or leave my head here when you go.- _

"I'm trying to _help _you, damn it!" Saiya growled. "Can't you see that?"

Kulle didn't respond, and Saiya turned away, dragging both hands through her hair in a gesture of agitation that, if she could have seen herself in that moment, would have reminded her irresistibly of Baal. She was resentful of the choice that had been forced upon her, but she could not see that Kulle was in the wrong. In his place, she would be equally reluctant to let a perfect stranger run off with her very life in his hands for gods-know-what purpose. And she was completely unwilling to allow any of her friends to be subjected to something that she herself refused. That left two options: give in to what Kulle had suggested, or abandon their quest and try to find another way to defeat Belial.

The first option was repulsive, and her entire body rebelled at the idea of it, but the second … the second was deeply selfish, and it was not in her nature to consider herself above all others.

"I have some questions," she said.

_-Of course. Ask away.-_

"And some requirements."

_-I will accommodate them if possible.-_

"What exactly does possession entail? Would you be in control of my body? My mind?"

There was a brief pause before he spoke, and she sensed hesitation. _-I will be honest with you. Once you let me in, I could, if I so desired, 'take control', as you put it. I could force your own consciousness into a state of slumber, where you would be unaware of anything I did using your body as a vessel.-_

Saiya didn't like the sound of that at all, but she did feel some small gratitude for his forthrightness. It was information that he could easily have kept hidden from her, and the fact that he had divulged it made her more inclined to trust him.

"Clear enough," she said. "What about when it comes time for you to leave? Is there some special process? Will it hurt me at all?"

_-There is a ritual - an exorcism, it's called - that will force me from your body if I am unwilling to vacate it. That ritual does carry its risks, but the likelihood of your survival is high. But I doubt it shall come to that. I do not wish to control you, merely ride along with you for as long as it proves necessary. It would be like carrying someone, just a little more … intimate.- _

"Very well, Kulle," she said. "I'll do it, but on two conditions. First, you will keep to yourself while you're in my head. No reading my thoughts, no poking, no prying, and _absolutely_ no 'putting my consciousness into a slumber'. Is that acceptable?"

_-Perfectly. And the other?- _

"I'm in control. You're just a passenger. If I make a decision, you have to go with it, even if you don't agree. If I decide it's not working out, I'll bring you back here so you won't die."

_-As you wish.- _

"If you break the terms of our agreement in _any _way," Saiya warned, "I will have that exorcism done. Got it?"

_-Yes. Are you ready?- _

She took a deep breath, steeling herself. "I am."

It was nothing like she had imagined. A momentary chill, a strange sensation of _stretching_, as though she was made of elastic, and then a mild tingling in her limbs. She had expected Kulle's presence to feel more intrusive, but in truth she could hardly detect it. For a moment, she wondered if it had actually worked – until his voice resounded in her skull: _-Yes, it was successful.-_

"I thought we agreed that you wouldn't read my mind," she scolded.

_-My apologies. It is difficult, especially at first, to keep our psyches separate. I will try to restrain myself.- _

"Make sure you do. Now, how do I open this door?"

_-There should be a lever or a pressure plate here somewhere. Look around.- _

She located it eventually (buried under a pile of dirt right next to the door) and sighed with relief as the slab of stone sank down into the floor, letting a flood of light into the dim tunnel. With the light came the sound of people talking.

"It seems a hopeless cause to me, Brother." In this land, that Northern inflection could belong to no one but Kormac. "We've been trying for what … twenty minutes now? And we've yet to find a way in. Are you even so sure this door leads into the same ruins? We are quite some ways from the clearing where Saiya fell in."

"Damn it, I'm not going to give up!" That was Baal, sounding extremely frustrated. The two men were standing just out of sight on the other side of a patch of greenery, and Saiya, giving in to a wicked impulse, stopped to listen.

"I refuse to believe that she's dead," her lover continued, "but she could be trapped in there, injured … we've _got _to find some alternative route! I won't leave her!"

"No one's asking you to do that, Baal," said Eirena, softly. "We all know how much you care about her."

"All we're saying is, spending any longer trying to open a door that clearly isn't meant to open is a waste of our time and energy," added Lyndon. "It's getting late. I suggest that we go back to camp for now. The _umbaru _woman is a witch doctor, right? She might be able to get the door open with one of her summons."

"You all can do what want," replied Baal. "I'm staying here."

Deciding that she'd kept them waiting long enough, Saiya stepped forward into their line of sight, inadvertently rustling the bushes as she did so. They spun around, startled, partially drawing their various weapons. Then, seeing who it was, they gave a collective sigh of relief. Baal ran to meet her, joy and worry warring for control of his features.

"Are you alright, _nuur il-'en_?" he demanded, taking her by the shoulders and peering anxiously into her eyes.

Saiya intended to answer him properly, but a wave of exhaustion swept over her, causing her to sway on her feet. She nodded wordlessly and held up her gruesome burden.

"I found Kulle's head," she announced, and promptly fainted into Baal's waiting arms.

* * *

She awoke feeling ravenous. Judging by the amount of light in the sky, she had slept the night through, and well into the morning. The only reminder of the previous day's events was a lingering soreness in her muscles, and a slight headache. There was a tight sensation around her bicep where a bandage had been placed on her bite wound.

Sitting up, Saiya glanced around to see her companions in various states of relaxation. Caesar was stretched out in the shade, legs crossed at the ankle and arms tucked behind his head, dozing. Baal had all his supplies and weapons laid out on the ground and appeared to be taking inventory. Lyndon was fishing in the pool with a homemade rod. He was the first to notice her, and nodded cordially in greeting.

"Good morning, sleepyhead."

"Morning, Lyndon," she replied. At the sound of her voice, Baal's head jerked up, and he grinned broadly. The young monk's heart skipped a beat at the sight.

"Saiya! You're awake! How do you feel?"

"Pretty well, considering. Where are the others?"

"Kormac, Eirena, and Asiya took Zoltun Kulle's head back to the Hidden Camp earlier. They should be returning any time now with the location of the body."

_-I can tell you that.- _

Saiya jumped. She had forgotten for a moment about her deal with the sorcerer. Looking back at Baal, she saw that his smile had changed to a frown of concern.

"Sorry," she said. "An insect bit me."

"You'd better let me see," he said, getting to his feet and beginning to walk towards her. "If it lives in this place, it might be poisonous."

Saiya scrambled for an excuse, feeling extremely foolish. "Don't worry. It was, uh, just an ant. I'll be right back!" She got up and fled.

"Where are you going?" Baal yelled after her.

"Latrine!"

Once she had gotten some distance, she all but collapsed on the ground under a twisting tree (after first checking the area for _zeheratici_). She was not sure why she had lied to Baal – only that some intuition had warned her not to tell him about what had happened between her and Kulle in the ruins. It wasn't that she didn't trust him, she reiterated, it was simply that she wasn't sure he'd understand or approve, and she didn't want to have an argument with him about something that was already done.

_-What's the matter, girl?- _asked the sorcerer's perpetually mocking voice. _-Regretting our union so soon?- _

"Kulle," she growled aloud. "You're treading on thin ice."

_-Merely an educated guess, my dear. I have not violated the sanctity of your inner thoughts, merely interpreted your outer ones.- _

Saiya did not like his familiarity in using an endearment, no matter how sarcastically it was meant, but she didn't think it worth the trouble of bickering about. Instead she leaned back against the tree trunk and tried to settle into a meditation in the hope that it would help calm her shattered nerves and allow her come to some conclusion about what she should tell Baal.

As it turned out, she did not have long to deliberate, for not ten minutes later, footsteps sounded through the brush nearby, and the Hunter came into view. He was obviously looking for her. Noticing her, he changed course.

"What's wrong, Saiya?" he asked, stopping in front of her with his arms crossed.

"What makes you think there's anything wrong?" she countered.

"Come on," he snorted. "Give me some credit. I _know_ you. You never act like this unless something is bothering you. What happened when you were separated from us?"

Recognizing that she was going to have to explain sooner or later, Saiya heaved a sigh and motioned for her lover to sit down.

"Zoltun Kulle isn't dead," she said. "Not even close. I encountered his spirit in the ruins, and he helped guide me to his head and told me the phrase that would release it. The trap still triggered though, and a guardian sentry awoke. To be honest, I probably would have been killed if Kulle had not helped me fight it."

"You didn't give him any information, I hope," Baal said.

She shrugged awkwardly, knowing that Kulle was listening to every word. "Baal, he's a telepath. I concealed what I could, but he knows the gist of our plan."

He struck his knee with a closed fist. "Shit. That's exactly what I was hoping to avoid. I'll have to warn Adria to be careful."

"That's not all of it, though. You … I don't know how you're going to take this, but … well, he had some reservations about me just running off with his head. He offered me a choice: I could either leave it behind – which I was _not _about to do – or I could, uh … 'host' him for a while."

Baal froze. When he spoke, his voice was low and dangerous. "You let him possess you?"

"I had some terms-"

"Saiya. _You let him possess you_?"

"It was the only way! It would have been wrong to just take his head without his permission. And I couldn't leave it, not when it's our only chance to take down Belial."

"You should have consulted me first."

"You weren't there!"

"You should never-"

"Baal, do you think I just-"

"-_never _allow yourself to be voluntarily possessed-"

"-acted without considering the dangers? I know-"

"Gods _damnit, _Saiya, he's a fucking murderer! And now-"

"I know the risks. I've got everything under control."

"Oh, you think so? Do you even know what he did? Don't you wonder why the Horadrim were so especially brutal in how they executed him? They didn't ever want him coming back. He tortured people to death and imprisoned their souls just for the sake of his sick experiments. _That's _the man you let into your head. And he could be controlling your every move now, for all I know. I can't even be sure that's you looking at me out of your eyes right now. Do you understand why I'm upset about this?"

"_I had no choice!" _she screamed, and he recoiled as if he'd been slapped, shock showing sea-green through the blazing crimson of his eyes. "I made my choice for the greater good," she continued stonily, "and I'm not happy about it either, so you needn't act as though this was something I _asked for_. Kulle gave me the option of finding another host, but I'd go willingly into the Burning Hells itself before I let one of you take on this burden. What would you have done in my place?"

"I would have taken the head and left the fucker there to rot."

There was a chill in her very soul. "Yeah, well, you're the man who thought nothing of slaughtering Khazra children in cold blood, so I'm not terribly surprised. You know, Baal, I don't half wonder sometimes who's the real demon."

The instant she spoke, Saiya knew she had wounded him deeply, and a wave of remorse swept over her. Her breath hitched and she reached out to him, but he pulled back, staring at her with such hurt on his face that her heart cracked. Tears sprang unbidden to her eyes. Angrily, she wiped them away with the back of her hand. What right did she have to cry when _she_ had caused _him_ pain?

"I didn't mean that," she mumbled. "I don't know why I said it. I'm really sorry, Baal."

"But you _did_ mean it," he replied. "Oh, you might wish you didn't, but I saw how you looked at me after I killed the goatmen. As if I was a monster. And you know what, perhaps you're right. Perhaps I am evil. But I'm a necessary evil. Without me and my kind, people like _you _would be wiped out by their own soft-heartedness."

"You're not evil, Baal."

"Keep telling yourself that. Maybe one day you'll believe it." He got to his feet and stalked off into the forest.

Saiya felt as if her whole world was crumbling around her, and she had no one to blame but herself. Miserable, she curled up into a ball and sobbed until her stomach ached and her eyes were dry and reddened.

A sound in the bushes caused her to look up hopefully, thinking that Baal had returned, but it was Ghor instead. The _sangoma _crouched down beside her, dark eyes aglow with compassion.

"Why do you weep, _rafiki_?" she asked.

Without really intending to, Saiya found herself pouring out the whole story, from her encounter with Kulle to her fateful decision to Baal's reaction and their subsequent fight. "I'm afraid it's over between us," she moaned. "After what I said, I don't know if he can ever forgive me."

The older woman folded her in a comforting embrace. Resting her head against Ghor's smooth shoulder, Saiya inhaled her spicy, pleasant scent.

"Oh, child, child … he can, and in time he will. Your Hunter has a big heart, and his love for you is true. Give him space, and be gentle and contrite but do not push for reconciliation. He will come to you when he is ready. The most important thing for now is to figure out what to do about this sorcerer's spirit you are hosting. Will you allow me to help you?"

Saiya nodded her consent, and the witch doctor placed both hands, with fingers splayed wide, on either side of her face, barely touching the skin.

"Hear me, Zoltun Kulle," she said. "I call you now. Answer me through your human host, if you will speak."

_-Tell her that I'm perfectly content to have you speak for me,- _said Kulle. When Saiya mentally transmitted her surprise, he said, _-I made a deal with you. I intend to keep it.- _

"He says that he's not going to break our contract by using me," Saiya explained. Ghor seemed to be satisfied.

"This is good. I wanted to test and see how he behaves himself. For now, I do not see that you are in any danger. However, I will keep a close eye on you. Should it prove necessary, I can perform an exorcism ceremony."

The two women returned together to camp, where they found that Kormac and Eirena had returned with rather discouraging news. Asiya, apparently, had remained behind to help her aunt deal with some unexpected trouble.

"Adria tried the summoning spell, but it failed," the Templar reported. "She suggested that we gather all of the, er, proper ingredients. Unfortunately, she has only a vague idea of where the body might be. Supposedly, it lies somewhere in the Desolate Sands, but that is an area many hundreds of miles in size, and largely unmapped to boot. I fear that our quest is doomed from the start."

Saiya knew what was coming, and hence was not surprised in the least when Kulle murmured, _-I can guide you.- _She took a deep breath and prepared herself for a difficult conversation.

"I know where we need to go."

* * *

_* _The phrase that releases Kulle's head is: _"As a member of the Horadrim, I authorize the removal of this traitor's head from its resting place.' _

* * *

**I'm pretty proud of this chapter, despite the extreme length it took me to finish it. Sorry about that. *guilty face* But please review and let me know what you think! The more feedback I get, the more inspired I'll be to hurry up with the next update... :P **


	14. 14 - Potent Poison

**Amor Vincit Omnia**

**(Love Conquers All)**

_**Part Two: The Fragile Heart**_

* * *

_"In restless dreams I walked alone_  
_Narrow streets of cobblestone_  
_'Neath the halo of a street lamp_  
_I turned my collar to the cold and damp_  
_When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light_  
_That split the night_  
_And touched the sound of silence." _  
_\- Simon and Garfunkel_  
_"Sound of Silence" _

* * *

**My sincerest thanks to everyone who reviewed that last chapter, especially my anonymous reviewer who had such kind things to say (I wish I could have responded to you personally ... it's funny that you mentioned Count of Monte Cristo, because I had just been to see a theatre production of it the previous night!) Hope you all enjoy the next installment, though I warn you it's going to get a bit rough for a while ... bear with me, please. You might not like the direction it seems to be taking, but I promise it's not permanent! . **

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Potent Poison

The rest of the group reacted to the news of Saiya's agreement with Kulle in much the same way that she had anticipated they would. Kormac took it about as well as Baal had; though he did not yell at her, he did scold and fuss and make his discomfort with the situation very clear. Eirena was curious, and asked a lot of questions about how it had felt to be possessed. Lyndon expressed no opinions one way or the other.

Caesar was the only one who surprised her. He came to sit beside her while she ate, and asked if she would allow him to have a conversation with the ancient sorcerer. When she rather suspiciously asked him why, he admitted that he had always been very interested in Kulle's work with soulstones, but that he had never been able to find any manuscripts properly documenting his findings.

Seeing no harm in it but reluctant all the same, Saiya unhappily agreed, and spent the next half hour relaying messages back and forth between her friend and the spirit she was hosting. They seemed mostly innocuous and very technical: all about _keystones _and _extractions _and other things she didn't understand. She lost interest rather quickly and paid just enough attention to repeat Kulle's answers.

Baal returned towards the end of the discussion, and she tried to catch his eye, but he ignored her (purposefully, she thought) and went over to speak to Kormac. From the surreptitious glance that the Templar shot in her direction, she assumed they were talking about her. After a minute, Baal sat down to write a missive to Adria and Asheara, alerting them of the latest development.

They packed up and departed shortly afterwards, heading north on Kulle's instruction. Saiya tried to walk side by side with Baal, hoping to mend fences, but he kept maneuvering so that other people were placed in between them. This blatant rejection stung, but she remembered what Ghor had counseled about patience, and did not confront him directly. Eventually she fell in next to Lyndon, who was whistling a jaunty tune and slapping his hand on his thigh to keep time.

"What melody is that?" she asked, partly out of curiosity and partly to distract herself.

"It's called 'Sera'," he replied. "Do you know it? It's a classic tavern song in Khanduras."

Saiya shook her head. "I don't believe I do. How does it go?"

"_Sera was never an agreeable girl," _he sang.

"_Her tongue tell tales of rebellion_

_But she was so fast _

_And quick with her bow _

_No one quite knew where she came from_

_Sera was never quite the quietest girl_

_Her attacks are loud and they're joyful_

_But she knew the ways of nobler men_

_She knew how to enrage them_

_She would always like to say,_

_Why change the past when you can own this day?_

_Today she will fight to keep her way_

_She's a rogue and a thief and she'll tempt your fate!_

_Sera was never quite the wealthiest girl_

_Some say she lives in a tavern_

_But she was so sharp_

_And quick with her bow_

_Arrows strike like a dragon _

_Sera was never quite the gentlest girl_

_Her eyes were sharp like a razor_

_But she knew the ways of commoner men_

_And she knew just how to use them_

_She would always like to say, _

_Why change the past when you can own this day?_

_Today she will fight to keep her way_

_She's a rogue and a thief and she'll tempt your fate!"_

Lyndon had a fine voice, clear and warm, and Saiya applauded when he was finished. He stopped to execute a courtly bow, grinning at her.

"Your turn, darling."

"Oh no. I never sing in front of other people. Trust me, it's better that way."

"Nonsense. I refuse to believe a bird as lovely as you can't warble."

On the spur of the moment, Saiya decided to indulge him and started in on the first tune that came into her head.

"_Alas, my love, you do me wrong_

_To cast me off discourteously-"_

There was a harsh sound from behind her, as though someone had drawn in a breath and choked on it. Turning her head, she caught a flash of Baal's eyes burning into her own before he wrenched his gaze away. The melody died on her lips.

"That wasn't a bad effort," Lyndon said kindly. "I think you just started out in the wrong key. Too low. Tell you what, how about a duet? Do you know the Ballad of the Highwayman?"

Saiya did not, but that did not discourage Lyndon. The song in question turned out to be the tale of a bold bandit (seemingly a recurring character in Lyndon's favorite epics) who fell in love with an innkeeper's daughter. They were happy together, but it ended tragically when she died to save his life, and he died avenging her death.

After that, Ghor offered up a hauntingly beautiful dirge from her native land, and Eirena followed with a song that she used to sing with her sisters. It was in a style called a 'roundabout', where several parts were sung by different people at the same time, weaving together a complex melody. Everyone joined in except for Baal, who was uninterested, and Caesar, who insisted that if the others were to hear him sing, they would surely try to murder him to stop the cacophony.

They ate lunch on the go to save time, and arrived at their destination around midday: the bridge leading over a deep ravine to the aqueducts that supplied Caldeum's farmland with irrigation. The bridge was an ancient edifice, made of sandstone blocks imported from the desert and cunningly locked together to form a solid structure. The topmost blocks were cracked and crumbled with age, the pillars listing at crazy angles or missing altogether.

"Doesn't look like it's been maintained for a while," remarked Lyndon.

"The Emperor sends a crew of architects to survey it for damage every year," replied Baal. "Or, at least, he's supposed to. Well, I guess there's nothing for it. I'll go first."

Saiya watched in trepidation as her lover edged out onto the bridge, stepping carefully around the more dubious stones. When he had reached the middle with no difficulties, he motioned for the rest of the group to join him.

"One at a time!" he cautioned. "Just to be on the safe side."

Kormac began to go next, but Saiya pushed ahead of him, some impulse driving her to make haste. Less than halfway across, she understood why with a jolt of horror.

Baal was not alone. A shape was filling the air behind him, as yet nothing more than a slight shimmering in the air that hinted at something vast. The Hunter, eyes fixed on her, was completely unaware of it.

"Behind you!" she screamed, breaking into a sprint. Hearing the warning sharp in her tone, Baal vaulted forward a split second before the demon lunged for him, needle teeth snapping closed an inch behind his body. He landed on his feet with the grace of a cat and spun around, drawing both crossbows. Taking but a moment to aim, he unleashed a stream of arrows into his assailant. It was visible now: a great serpent with a human torso, the largest of its kind Saiya had ever seen. The scales of the snake half had a golden glow in the light, while its face was that of a proud warrior.

"Pathetic humans," it hissed, "you will go no further. I am Siuzogg, Lieutenant of Belial's great army, and I have come for your blood!"

"Nice of you to introduce yourself," Saiya grunted, coming to a halt by Baal's side. "I hope you won't be offended if we fail to show the same courtesy."

The demon attacked without warning, reaching for her with its long arms. She rolled under and past the attack, coming up on the other side already balanced for a kick. But she did not reckon on the tail, which lashed out with surprising speed and dexterity and struck her in the midriff, knocking her against a pillar and winding her. She struggled upright, bracing herself on the stonework.

Siuzogg had gone after Baal, who was busy dodging, firing off shots when he could. Kormac, the closest of the group, was still fifteen paces away. Saiya was about to aid the beleaguered Hunter when she was seized abruptly from the side and borne to the ground. Agony exploded in her shoulder. She cried out, reflexively striking at her opponent. Her bladed knuckles found flesh and cut deeply, a torrent of hot, foul blood gushing out as the serpent collapsed across her body. She had severed its jugular vein, but not before it buried its fangs in the thick muscle that ran from her neck to her clavicle.

Baal shouted her name, voice tight with desperation. The snake was thrashing now in the throes of death, its jaw clenching and unclenching, the teeth digging deeper with every spasm. Saiya stabbed at it repeatedly, sobbing against the pain.

"Kormac, help her!" the Hunter pleaded.

_-The fangs, you stupid girl!- _Kulle bellowed in her mind. _-Get them out _now! -

But the four-inch ivory daggers had pierced clean through the armor of her robe and were now stuck there, trapped by the mangled metal. The serpent was dead, at least, and Saiya let her head fall back against the stone, exhaustion coursing through her veins. The bridge was in chaos: Kormac trying to battle his way past two demons to reach her, Caesar and Eirena cornered by another pair, Ghor standing tall, framed against the sky as she wove a summoning spell. Lyndon fired off his heavy crossbow with one hand, slashing at his foes with a knife in the other. In the center of it all was Baal, his eyes afire with rage, fighting with the ferocity of ten.

Then Siuzogg raised his hands to the heavens and uttered a curse in the terrible language of the Burning Hells, and in a heartbeat black clouds formed low overhead, swirling ominously. Bolts of lightning lanced out of them, sending up sparks where they struck the bridge. One of them came within a foot of hitting Kormac; another would have killed Caesar and Eirena if the enchantress had not managed to cast a shield at the last second. Even Belial's minions were not safe, for the electric blasts were indiscriminate, targeting friend and foe alike.

There was no telling how long the onslaught would have lasted had it not been for Baal. With a running leap, the Hunter tackled the golden serpent and sent it tumbling backwards. He landed with his knees pinning the demon's arms and forced the barrel of his crossbow into its open mouth, holding down the trigger until the creature stopped moving.

Eirena's panicked scream shattered the calm of victory. "Run!" she exclaimed. "The bridge is collapsing!"

Indeed it was, the blocks in the center crumbling first, spreading outwards in a wave of destruction. As everyone began to run towards the aqueducts, Saiya renewed her efforts to free herself from the carcass that weighed her down, fear lending strength to her weakened limbs. Kormac was kneeling beside her, begging her to hurry, though his voice sounded distorted to her ears.

With a final hack, the snake's vertebrae parted and the body dropped away, leaving the head still attached like a grotesque medal of valor. The Templar scooped her up, somehow managing to be tender despite the urgency of the situation, and sprinted at full speed down the length of the bridge, which was sinking under their very feet. Ahead of them, most of the group had reached safety, save for Baal next to them, and Caesar and Lyndon, who were slowed by their wounds.

As soon as he set foot on solid ground, Kormac dropped to his knees, setting Saiya down on a patch of soft moss. The Hunter, half a pace behind, turned back to help their lagging companions. Caesar, wincing with every step, put on a burst of speed and made it just in time, but Lyndon was forced to jump as the last blocks broke free and tumbled down into the canyon. Caesar grabbed one of his hands and Baal caught hold of the other, and together they pulled the rogue up onto the cliff top, where he lay flat on his back, panting with exertion and adrenaline.

Baal hurried to where Saiya lay prone, too exhausted to even blink, and stroked the hair from her forehead with a trembling hand. When she didn't respond, he pressed his palm to her cheek and shook her lightly, horror dawning across his features.

"Saiya!" he cried. "Oh gods, this can't be happening._ Saiya!" _

Realizing that her stillness and fixed stare has misled him into thinking her slain, she mustered the energy to shift her gaze to him. His shoulders slumped in relief.

The others were crowding around by this time, wearing identical expressions of concern. Kormac looked close to tears. Caesar's face was grim. Even Lyndon had a furrowed brow, and his mustache drooped at the corners, following the line of his frown.

"Ghor?" implored Baal, turning to the _sangoma. _"What should we do? Is she badly hurt? Why won't she speak?"

"Let me examine her," Ghor replied, pushing forward. She peered into Saiya's eyes, felt her pulse, probed the area around the wound with firm but gentle fingers, and lastly dipped her finger in the young monk's blood and brought it to her tongue. She spat instantly.

"Poisoned," she announced. "I will do my best to save her, but you must all help me."

"Anything," Baal said. The others nodded in agreement.

"It will involve voodoo magic," Ghor cautioned, her gaze fixed on Kormac.

The big westerner averted his eyes. "If it's for Saiya, I'll do it."

"Just tell us what to do," Eirena added.

"First," said Ghor, "I must have poison to fight poison. I am not familiar with the local plants. What grows in this area?"

"There are three that I know of," said Baal. "One is the _zaheratici. _The second is a kind of algae, recognizable by its cluster of red buds, which look like berries and float on the surface of water. The third is a mushroom called _lapdan ölum_: Sudden Death."

"Bring me all three."

"I'll go," Caesar said. "What's that mushroom look like?"

"Blue cap," answered Baal. "And a long stem. They usually grow in clumps at the base of trees, in the shade."

"We'll find them faster if I help you look," grunted Kormac, getting laboriously to his feet. The two men hastened into the woods.

"Eirena, build a fire and heat water," the _sangoma _instructed.

"Yes, ma'am, right away!"

"Lyndon, we must have someone to keep guard, in case of further attacks."

"I'm on it."

"You haven't yet given me a task," Baal said quietly.

Ghor put a hand on his arm. "To you, _rafiki_, falls the most difficult task of all. These fangs must be removed from her flesh. It will be extremely painful for her."

"I understand." The Hunter's tone was bleak. He drew his belt knife from its sheath.

Up until now, Saiya had been languishing in a dazed, dreamlike state in which nothing felt real. The pain in her shoulder had dulled to a mild ache, and a pleasant tingling sensation was spreading through her entire body, carrying numbness with it. With the rational part of her mind, she understood that this was bad, that the venom was taking effect and killing off her nerves, but she could not bring herself to care. Kulle was babbling nonsensically in the background, scrabbling at the walls of her psyche like a rat in a cage. She pushed him away.

But then Baal bent low over her, whispering, "I'm so sorry, _nuur il-'en_,", and forced the knife into her wound. She forgot that she was dying, forgot that he was trying to help her, forgot that she loved him even, and – desperate to _stop _this anguish – struck wildly out with a hand still girded in razor-sharp knuckles.

Taken by surprise, Baal hissed as the blade lashed across his face. A thin line of red appeared across his left cheek, bead of blood forming. Ghor acted swiftly, catching Saiya's wrist and pinning her arm to the ground before she could cause any more damage, deftly removing the weapon.

"Are you alright?" she asked Baal.

"Yeah," he replied, though he sounded shaken. Placing his palm flat on Saiya's chest, he held her forcefully down, digging around with the tip of his knife in an effort to loosen the snake's fangs. Their curved shape, combined with the demon's deathlocked jaw and the tightness of Saiya's muscles, made them impossible to extricate without enlarging the wound. Saiya screamed until her throat was raw, tears streaming from the corners of her eyes, slamming the back of her head against the ground. Seeing her agony was bad enough; knowing that he was _causing_ it was almost more than he could bear. The only thing that kept his hand steady was the overwhelming fear that if he did not finish this, he would lose her.

He couldn't allow that to happen.

Five excruciating minutes later, he was finally able to hook his fingers around the fangs and slide them free. Her shoulder armor came with it, wedged into the creature's open mouth. Ghor pressed a clean rag to the wound to staunch the welling blood. Baal spun and hurled the serpent's head into the canyon with as much vigor as he could.

"What now?" he asked Ghor, shocked at how fragile his voice sounded.

"I will draw out as much of the poison as I can," the _sangoma _answered. "I wish that I could have done this sooner, but it could not be helped."

Leaning down, she placed her lips over Saiya's mutilated flesh, sucking the tainted blood into her mouth and spitting it out to the side. She repeated this process for several minutes while Baal sat helplessly and stroked the young monk's forehead. Her skin had turned grayish and was clammy with sweat. Mercifully, she had lost consciousness at some point.

Eirena had a decent fire going, aided by some of Baal's blaze powder as tinder. They damped cloths in the steaming water and washed the wound. The Hunter had carefully removed Saiya's robe and covered up her bare skin with his cloak. There was nothing more to do now but wait.

* * *

_The world was a blur of sounds and colors, dark shapes hiding behind the mist, faces forgotten. She wandered formless in a haze, weeping because she could not remember sadness, lost because she knew no home. Time was a living thing, breathing, great lungs expanding and a heart pumping blood. She lived moments, and lived them over again. _

_One question: is this death? _

_Heat – fire burning – blazing a trail in her veins until she was consumed, immolated, her body turning to ash. Nothing could survive such an inferno. Her very soul burned. _

_But miraculously, she _was _alive. The pain nourished her, wove itself into a blanket around her, protecting her from oblivion. As long as she had the pain, she was safe. She could not be destroyed. _

_Visions flashed before her. Mirages, or were they dreams? A pair of wings, blue-silver, ethereal. A man: tall, bearded, broad-shouldered, the very image of power and wisdom, bent with grief. A black-haired boy at the bottom of a well, fear and hatred filling his eyes. A little girl, playing by herself in the corner of a vast courtyard. _

_There was a voice in her head, filling every crook and crevice of it with sibilant whispers. The voice did not form words so much as ideas. __**Alone. Abandoned. Unwanted. Weak. Guilty. **__She cringed away from these poisonous notions, not wanting to recognize the truth: that she was all of these things. _

_Then light filled her world, and the cruel voice vanished. The pain went away as well, leaving only exhaustion in its wake. Weary beyond reckoning, Saiya slept at last. She dreamed of rain. _

* * *

Baal sat listlessly on the edge of the ruined bridge, legs dangling down over the precipice, shoulders slumped, hands held loosely in his lap. He had never felt so drained in his life, though he supposed that was partially due to the large amount of blood that Ghor had siphoned from his veins to complete her potion. It was not the blood itself, the _sangoma _had explained, but the element of sacrifice that caused the voodoo magic to work. The more you were willing to give, the more potent the draught. She had forced him to stop only when it was becoming dangerous to his health; he would have spent every last drop in his body to guarantee Saiya's survival.

The monk was slumbering peacefully for the moment, wrapped in several layers of blankets. Ghor had been optimistic about her condition, predicting that she would wake sometime the next day, though not at full power. In fact, it could be some time before she was back to her normal strength, which was a major concern. Baal would have insisted on bringing her back to the Hidden Camp, where she could convalesce in safety, were it not for the damnable presence of Zoltun Kulle. He dared not leave her unattended with that murdering madman.

The vibration of footsteps behind him alerted him to someone's approach. He did not need to turn and look to know that it was Caesar; the scent of cinnamon clearly announced the other man's presence.

"What do you want, mage?" he asked, too tired to feign politeness.

"May I join you for a moment?" Caesar asked.

Baal shrugged.

"Saiya's going to be fine, you know," said the wizard, assuming a casual position with one knee raised and his weight propped on his hands. The wind teased his hair, stray locks flying about his face. He added, "Ghor is very good at what she does. The best."

Baal said nothing, but he did feel slightly reassured.

"At first, I didn't understand what Saiya saw in you," Caesar continued, gazing into the distance. "I didn't think you appreciated her properly. You always seemed so sullen and curt with her, and it pained me to see you stringing her along when she was obviously so devoted to you. I would have treated her like a princess, but she didn't want that. She wanted you."

"Is there a point to all this, or did you just come over here to insult me?" Baal growled.

"I'm not insulting you."

"Could've fooled me."

"I'm trying to tell you I was wrong."

"Well, you're not doing a very good job."

The pair of them sat side by side in silence for a few minutes before Caesar said, "I feel I owe you an apology, Baal. I judged you harshly when we first met, and I've allowed nothing that you've done since then to sway my opinion. That was wrong of me. I hope that it isn't too late to repair our relationship – we can at least be civil with each other, can't we? Perhaps one day we might even call each other 'friend'."

Baal regarded him somewhat incredulously. There was no insincerity in Caesar's expression.

"You'll never be my friend," he replied. "There's too much difference between us."

The mage nodded. His pride wouldn't permit him to show the hurt that Baal could sense teeming just under the surface. He got up without a word and began to walk away.

"We're more like brothers," Baal said. Caesar froze in place.

"Do you have any brothers?" the Hunter asked.

"No," Caesar said, his voice muffled. "I was an only child."

"I had two," said Baal. "The older one was a lot like you, actually. He used to torment me all the time. I hated him." There was a heavy silence. Then Baal mumbled, "He died to save my life."

"Don't expect me to do the same," Caesar said softly.

"I'd never forgive you if you did," Baal shot back. "Now go away, please. It's impossible to think with you around."

"That's just because you have no brain." There was a momentary pressure on his shoulder, a gloved hand resting there for just the briefest of instants before vanishing again. The footsteps moved away again, though the air still smelled of cinnamon.

For some reason, Baal couldn't stop smiling.

* * *

Saiya slowly opened her eyes, struggling to shake off the drowsiness that hung over her in a heavy shroud. Her brain immediately set about trying to gather as much information as it could to piece together what had happened. There was greenery all around her, and the sound of falling water in the background, so they were probably still in the Dahlgur Oasis. The position of the sun suggested late afternoon: the same day? It was impossible to tell. Most importantly, her shoulder was aching fiercely. Her robe had been removed, and the joint was neatly bandaged.

_-I see you're finally awake, girl.- _

"Kulle," she muttered, with a sort of resigned tolerance.

_-I've been waiting for hours,- _griped the sorcerer. _-Do you know how _dull _it is to be stuck inside a motionless body, unable to engage even your host in conversation?- _

"Can't say I do." A thought struck her, and she asked, "If I'm in pain, do you feel it?"

_-Yes, in a way. It is difficult to explain. It doesn't hurt me the same way it does you, but it is not pleasant either. If it would not be too much trouble, would you try to avoid further injury?- _

"I'll do my best. How long have I been out?"

_-Most of a day. The others have been arguing about what should be done next. The demon hunter wants to take you to a safe place and go on without you, but the mage insists that they will not make it far without you – or rather, me. He is correct, and the rest of the group seems to agree with him.- _

"No surprises there," Saiya grumbled. Of course Baal wanted to send her back to the Hidden Camp like some delicate maiden. Well, he could try!

As she tried to summon the strength to sit up, Kulle said, _-While you were sleeping, to pass the time, I've been getting to know your companions with a bit of one-sided telepathy. The results have been quite interesting, I must say.-_

"In other words, you've been reading everyone's minds. You know you're not supposed to do that."

_-My dear child, I only promised not to read _your _mind. The others are fair game.- _There was a slight pause, and then he said, slyly, _-Wouldn't you like to know what they were thinking?- _

"Not really," Saiya replied. "It's none of my business."

Kulle's chuckle grated on her consciousness. _-Come now, I'm sure that's not true. Do you mean to tell me that you've never been curious how they _really _feel about you? Which ones love you, which ones would die for you … which ones cherish a secret animosity?- _

A dark temptation flowered in Saiya's heart, but she pushed it away. She couldn't deny that she was curious, though she couldn't imagine any of her companions disliking her. She was fairly sure that Kulle was needling her, trying to get a reaction out of her, and she had no desire to play his petty emotional games. She ignored him.

_-After all,- _mused the sorcerer, _-you never truly know someone until you've been party to their innermost thoughts. I'd wager that at this point I know your friends better than you do. Take the little enchantress, for instance. She's sitting over there, dainty as a flower, mending a tear in her clothes. What do you imagine she's thinking about?- _

"Probably mending the tear in her clothes," Saiya said dryly.

_-Ah. First blood goes to you. You are entirely correct: her mind is occupied with mundane matters. 'I'm almost out of thread. My leg itches. Did I put enough water in the rice?'- _

Intrigued despite her best intentions, Saiya glanced over at Lyndon, who was sitting by the fire, eating dinner. "What about him?" she whispered, thinking that if anyone was a mystery, it was the rogue.

_-'This rice is very crunchy',- _Kulle quoted. Saiya bit her tongue to keep from laughing aloud. She had no desire to explain to the others what she found so amusing.

"What else?" she asked.

She could almost feel him smiling. _-He thinks, 'Eirena is a lovely girl, but if she's to be proper wife material she had got to learn how to cook.' Now he is trying to picture her divested of her garments.- _

_Wife material! _Saiya thought in alarm. She had no idea that Lyndon was so interested in the petite blond. _Oh gods … Kormac would be devastated if she chooses Lyndon over him. I must see what I can do to dissuade her. _

_-The mage is my favorite,- _Kulle continued. _-Young Caesar. He's intelligent, that one, and oh so fascinating. Right now, he is thinking about his mother.-_

"Really?" Saiya mumbled, her focus still stuck on the dilemma of Kormac's love life.

_-Yes. He is trying to remember her face, and he cannot. This pains him. He thinks, 'If I were a better son, she would not have died.'- _

_-Stop!- _Saiya cried out mentally, aghast at having inadvertently caught such a glimpse at Caesar's private thoughts. She felt as if she had violated something sacred. _-No more! I said I don't want to hear it.- _

_-Not even if I could tell you about your Hunter?- _Kulle inquired, his tone smooth insinuation.

Saiya snarled, _-__**No**__, godsdamnit!-_, but his next words caused her resolve to flutter and fail.

_-Who is this Leah?- _

_-What are you talking about?- _she demanded sharply.

_-'Leah, Leah',- _he said. _-Everywhere I look. 'I wonder how Leah is doing.' 'Leah would not be treating me this way.' 'Did I make the wrong choice?'- _

Her heart was pounding so loudly that she was surprised the whole camp couldn't hear it, and there was a lump of nausea growing in her stomach. She clarified, _-These are Baal's thoughts?- _

_-Indeed.-_

"I don't believe you," Saiya said aloud, though she kept her voice low. "You're lying."

_-Believe what you will,- _replied Kulle, _-but unlike your so-called lover, I have no motivation to lie.- _

He was silent after that, retreating back into the hidden depths of her psyche where she could not reach him, but the seed of doubt that he had planted took hold and began to sprout into an ugly certainty. The fact that clinched it in her mind was that Kulle would have had no other way of gaining the knowledge that he had passed on. He might have stumbled across Leah's name in the thoughts of one of her companions, but he could hardly have understood its significance. It was just a woman's name, nothing more. If he had said _Asheara _or _Ghor_, it would not have had the same effect on her.

The worst part was that she had always suspected some attraction between the two of them, but she had tried hard to dismiss it as a jealous delusion. Well, she thought bitterly, if he wanted Leah so badly, so be it. She would not stand in his way. But he was a fool if he thought he could have them both.

Just then, Caesar announced, "I'm going to have another try at that door. Give me a hand, Baal?"

"In a minute," said the Hunter. "I want to check on Saiya first."

At the sound of his voice – so _natural, _as if nothing had changed – a bitter lance of sadness passed through her heart, overtaking her anger for a moment. The two warred briefly, and sadness won out. At first, she had intended to confront him, force him to admit the truth, but she couldn't bring herself to do so. As he knelt beside her and pressed a kiss to her forehead, she pretended to be asleep.

* * *

Saiya did not get up that evening, preferring the sanctity of her bedroll and the defense of feigned slumber. She tried meditating, but the state of calm would not come to her. Baal checked on her twice more, and seemed once to be on the point of trying to rouse her, but Ghor said, "No, _rafiki_, you must let her sleep. It is how her body will heal."

By listening to the conversation, Saiya gathered that the door into the aqueducts was shut tight and would not open. Her companions had spent the entire day trying by various means to get inside, and the general consensus was that they would have to await guidance from Zoltun Kulle.

Eventually, they bade each other good night and retired to their respective bedrolls, with Baal taking the first watch. Saiya could not sleep; her shoulder was hurting, and her stomach was a knot of snakes, but she forced herself to lie still, not wanting to attract the Hunter's attention. She knew it was cowardly of her, but she couldn't help it.

The young monk slept badly, haunted by nightmares of Baal and Leah in each other's arms, and woke early, before the sun had risen. Eirena, who had the last guard duty, was the only one awake. She didn't notice as Saiya rose, dressed, and slipped out of camp, heading up the path towards the aqueducts. The cool morning air did a lot to rejuvenate her spirits, and she began to feel as though she would be alright after all.

The door was a massive affair of steel, ornately carved and twice as tall as Saiya. Carved out of the rock above it was the face of an old man whose stone eyes glared sternly at any who approached.

_-That is Khan Dakab, - _Kulle informed her. _-He was Emperor of this land long ago. It was under his rule that Kehjistan became great. He built these aqueducts, and enabled Caldeum to grow from a mere military outpost to a capitol city worthy of its nation.-_

"How do I open it?" Saiya asked, not currently interested in a history lesson.

_-Do you see that text around the seal in the middle? It gives instructions in the Emperor's secret code, which only someone knowledgeable – like myself, of course – would understand. It reads, 'depress the locks in this order: five, one, four, two, three. Then slide the key in a full circle around the seal.'- _

Saiya stared at the puzzle blankly. "I didn't get any of that. What locks?"

_-Those buttons are the locks, I believe,- _replied Kulle. _-They are numbered. I will tell you which to press.- _

When she had successfully followed his instructions, the seal shifted slightly, leaving a thin gap between it and the rest of the door. A little prong of metal rose up at the very top of the circle with a clicking sound.

"I take it that's the 'key'," Saiya said. Gripping it, she tugged it laboriously along its track and was rewarded when the entire mechanism twisted to part in the center, and both halves of the heavy door retracted. Beyond was a dank tunnel, the walls green with algae.

At that moment, there was an outcry from further down the hill. Eirena, voice raised in panic, wailed, "Wake up, everyone! Wake up! Saiya's gone!"

"_What? _When?" That was Baal, sounding alarmed and furious.

"I don't know! I turned around just now and her bedroll was empty."

"You should have been paying better attention! It was your watch! If something's happened to her, I swear to all the gods that I'll-"

"Enough, Brother," Kormac cut in. "We are all worried for Saiya, but assigning blame and making threats will not help us find her. I suggest that we split up into search teams. Eirena and I will go-"

"I'm up here!" Saiya yelled. All conversation from the camp ceased, and she could see several people break into a run, heading in her direction. Baal reached her first and skidded to a halt, glancing from her to the open door and back again.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Fine," she replied coolly. "I didn't mean to worry everyone. I just woke up early and thought that I'd give the door a try. As you can see, I solved the problem."

Baal narrowed his eyes. "How did you know about the door?"

"I overheard all of you talking about it last night."

"You were awake last night? Why didn't you say anything?"

She shrugged. "I was tired and wanted to rest."

"Saiya, I was really worried about you. I wish that you would have at least let me know you were okay."

Saiya looked away, avoiding his disappointed gaze. "Sorry."

"Oh, _Schwesterchen_, you got the door open!" Kormac exclaimed, stopping halfway up the hill to lean on his knees, panting. Caesar, right behind him, gave her an admiring grin.

"How'd you do it?" he called.

"Kulle told me," she replied, not missing Baal's scowl at the mention of the sorcerer's name.

"Well," the Hunter said, "now that we've gotten that over with, come back down to camp and let's get some breakfast going. The aqueducts will keep." He reached out to take Saiya's hand, but she ignored him, walking briskly down the hill to join the other two. Baal's hurt was sharp in the empty space behind her, and she felt a brief flash of guilt, but the recollection of his thoughts on Leah was all it took to banish any regret on her part. She make a point of taking Caesar's arm.

"What are you doing?" the mage whispered, giving her a baffled look.

"I'm still feel a little shaky," she said. "You don't mind if I lean on you, do you?"

"Of course not, but-"

"How long was I out?" she asked, interrupting him.

"Most of yesterday," he replied. "We were afraid for a while that you weren't going to make it."

"I'll have to thank Ghor. I assume she was the one who saved my life?"

Caesar exchanged an odd glance with Kormac, who was striding beside them. "She did, yes," the mage answered, "but Baal was equally responsible. The antidote to the snake's potion required a generous donation of blood, and he insisted on giving his. Ghor eventually had to stop him before he bled himself dry."

"Oh," was all that Saiya could think of to say. Yesterday morning, she would have been touched, amazed, incredibly grateful. Now she didn't know what to think. Her entire conception of Baal as a person had changed so radically in such a short time that she felt as though he was a total stranger. Was it possible, she wondered, that Kulle had made a mistake? That innocent thoughts had been interpreted in a terrible way? She glanced back over her shoulder to where Baal was trudging along in the rear. His eyes met hers, and she jerked her head around as though stung. He looked so troubled.

Back in camp, Ghor was consoling a sobbing Eirena, while Lyndon tended the fire. There was a moment of awkward silence. Then Baal went over to the enchantress and crouched down next to her, taking her hands.

"_Eirena," _he murmured, _"Üzgünüm. Mene bax. Üzgünüm, Men size qisqirdi olmamalidir." *_

Eirena sniffed loudly and replied, _"Bu Baal, gözel var. Men basa düsürem." _

He smiled and patted her cheek. "Yeah? We're good, then?"

"We're good," she confirmed, beaming back at him.

Ghor, meanwhile, had left her charge and come over where Saiya was standing. "I would like to have a look at your shoulder, if that is alright," she said.

"Of course," Saiya replied, sitting down cross-legged on her bedroll. "Thanks, by the way, for saving my life yesterday. I can't tell you how much I appreciate it."

"Think nothing of it, child," said the _sangoma, _waving a dismissive hand. With gentle fingers, she undid the clasps on Saiya's robe and slid it partially down so that her bandaged shoulder was exposed. As she worked away, she leaned close and whispered, "Is your guest behaving himself?"

For an instant, Saiya felt the urge to take Ghor into her confidence and tell her all about her conversation with Kulle the previous day: how he had manipulated her into hearing others' private thoughts, what he had revealed about Baal and how it had affected her feelings for him; but something held her back.

"Yes," she said. "He's behaving himself perfectly."

The witch doctor nodded. "Good. I am glad to hear it. Ah, your wound is looking better. It will take some time to heal, and there will certainly be scarring, but the joint itself has not been damaged. See for yourself."

Because of the difficult angle at which she had to turn her head, Saiya could see only part of the injury, but she could tell it was a nasty one. The flesh was torn in several places by deep, ragged punctures. The surrounding skin was red and irritated.

Her examination finished, Ghor smeared a sweet-smelling balm over the area and reapplied the bandage. Lyndon had started the meal by this time, and the savory aroma of fish and potatoes filled the camp.

There was not much talk while they ate, each of them wrapped in their own solitary thoughts. Baal was particularly quiet and morose, though Saiya noticed that each of their companions, even Caesar, seemed to make a special effort to cheer him up. Though no one said anything directly to her, Saiya felt as though they were silently judging her. She wondered if they would still take Baal's side if they knew the whole story.

Once breakfast was over, they packed up quickly and efficiently, not bothering to conceal the traces of their presence. The enemy already knew their whereabouts, as was evidenced by the ambush the previous day. There was almost certainly more danger in stone for them, as Caesar ominously remarked.

Before they entered the aqueducts, Baal insisted on a restock of all their supplies, since they would not have another chance after the aqueducts, when they would be in the Desolate Sands, where food was scarce and water nonexistent.

At long last, they were ready: flasks filled to the brim with fresh water and packs stuffed full of as many victuals as they could gather. As they stood in a group before the tunnel into the aqueducts, lighting torches and lanterns in preparation, Saiya shivered. A sense of foreboding was building in her chest, a premonition that something terrible awaited them. She reached out and clasped Kormac's hand, wordlessly seeking reassurance. He squeezed her arm.

"Alright," said Baal, taking the lead. "Let's go."

His favorite crossbow loaded and at the ready, he stepped over the threshold and into the dark passageway.

* * *

_* Baal said to Eirena, "I'm sorry. Look at me. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have shouted at you."_

_Eirena answered, "It's okay, Baal. I understand."_

**_Just as a reference, the song at the beginning is 'Sera is Never', which I borrowed from Dragon Age: Inquisition. Consider it a crossover, if you like! Also, if you're a fellow DA fan, I'd like to give a shout-out to my dear friend Chrissyleena, who has written a couple of lovely DA one-shots. You can find them on my favorites list. :)_**


	15. 15 - Desolate

**Amor Vincit Omnia**

**(Love Conquers All)**

_**Part Two: The Fragile Heart**_

* * *

_"The word that would best describe this feeling would be 'haunted'. _  
_I touch the clothes you left behind _  
_That still retain your shapes and lines, still haunted_  
_I trace the outline of your eyes_  
_We're in the mirror hypnotized and haunted."_  
_\- Love and Rockets_  
_"Haunted While the Minutes Drag"_

* * *

**Hey, everyone! Thanks once again for all the support I've gotten for this story, all the views and reviews and helpful, helpful feedback! And sorry, once again, for the long-as-hell time between chapters. I had a bit of writer's block this time around - honestly, I don't like it when Saiya and Baal aren't getting along, but the plot demands it, so I'll just have to suck it up and keep going. **

**One thing of note: this chapter starts out in Saiya's POV, and then switches suddenly over to Caesar's for a while (just 'cause) and then back to Saiya again. I hope this isn't too confusing. :) Please enjoy, and I would love to know what y'all think!  
**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Desolate

Upon entering the aqueducts, they were greeted by the sound of rushing water, so loud and echoing that it sounded like thunder. Baal had to shout in order to be heard.

"Stay close together, everyone! We don't know what we're going to find in here."

About fifty yards in was a staircase that led them up to what Saiya assumed was a control room of sorts. A gigantic pipe on the far wall spilled forth a continuous cascade, which was redistributed into a series of trenches that carried water out in all directions. There were obvious signs of neglect in the building's infrastructure: the stonework was badly worn where it met with the brute force of the deluge, and a crack in the side of the arterial pipe released a cloud of spray. Moss and mildew grew rampantly.

"I must say," said Caesar, looking around in distaste. "I've seen some wrecks in my time, but this beats all. How could any self-respecting nation allow its vital organs to become so diseased? I know that the Emperor is a child and cannot be held accountable for this gross negligence, but surely his advisors are aware that if this place fails, their crops won't be far behind?"

"I believe they are far more occupied with preparing Kehjistan for Belial's conquering army," said Baal grimly. "Face it, mage: without us, Kehjistan is doomed. And when demons are marching over the land and slaughtering at will, I don't think starvation is going to be that large a concern."

Saiya, lost in her own thoughts, slowly became aware that every single member of the group had turned to her and were staring expectantly. She blinked, returning to the present with a jolt.

"What?"

"Well?" said Baal. "Doesn't your new friend have anything to say?"

She didn't miss the hostility in his tone, though whether it was directed towards Kulle or herself, she wasn't sure. "I'll ask," she replied, matching his icy demeanor.

_-The path you need to take lies past the waterfall,- _said the sorcerer, right on cue. _-In order to access it, you'll have to operate two levers, one on either side of this complex.- _

Saiya related this, adding, "Maybe we should split up into two teams."

"But then whichever team you're not on will be on their own," Eirena pointed out.

"We're not separating," said Baal, "and that's final. Now, which way should we go first?"

"It doesn't really matter, I don't think," Saiya said. "Let's just go straight."

A ladder directly ahead led into the Western Channel, as indicated by a helpful plaque fixed to the wall. At the top, a narrow metal walkway, supported by stilts, hovered precariously above the black, churning water. It produced a nerve-wracking creak when Baal stepped on it.

"Careful," Lyndon warned. "I for one have no intention of jumping in to save you if you fall through."

The aqueducts' builders had strung hanging lanterns from the low ceiling, and Baal lit these with his torch as he went. This proved to be their salvation, for the flickering light revealed several weak spots in the walkway which would surely have broken under their weight. As it was, they made it across safely and entered the cramped service tunnels on the other side. Not knowing the precise layout of the place, Kulle was of no help to them here, and they wandered for a while before they finally found a door marked _Qerb Axini Nezaret: _the Kehjistani words for Western Flow Control. It was locked, but the hinges were weak with rust, and a sturdy shove from Kormac's shoulder sent it crashing open.

The small room beyond overlooked the entryway. The lever was prominently placed, conspicuous among stacks of barrels and urns. It was stuck fast, refusing to budge, and in the end, Kormac had to hang on to the end and lean back, using gravity as an ally while Baal and Caesar shoved with all their might from the other side. The three of them working in concert were eventually able to shift the stubborn gears, and two things happened simultaneously. The first, which was expected, was that the cascade of water down below slowed to the trickle before petering out entirely. They were caught by surprise, however, as a section of the left-hand wall slid aside, revealing a passageway.

"Shall we?" suggested Lyndon. "It might be a shortcut."

This new area was different from the rest of the aqueducts – not in appearance (if anything, it was cleaner, drier, and better preserved) but in feel. The air was warm and foul, filled with a thick, cloying scent, alive with swarms of midges that clogged their eyes and noses, forcing them to constantly wave their hands in front of their faces. There was a strange noise in the background, a barely audible drone, like the hum of electricity through metal.

Before long, Eirena halted so suddenly that Saiya, directly behind her, couldn't stop in time. The two women collided, stumbling forward into Kormac's broad back.

"What are you doing?" Saiya snapped, fire gripping her wounded shoulder at the impact.

"Sorry," Eirena replied. "I thought I heard something."

By silent agreement, they all froze in place, listening. Water dripped steadily. The flies buzzed. The droning sound continued.

And then, so faint it was almost inconsequential, the pad of soft feet on stone, accompanied by raspy breathing.

"Ghouls," grunted Baal. "I'd recognize that smell anywhere."

"How many?" Caesar whispered.

"Hard to tell. A group, probably sizable. Ten or twelve. Ghouls always travel in packs."

Kormac reached back to undo the straps securing his spear, accidentally jostling Saiya again. She hissed in pain. As the Templar apologized, Baal's head snapped around and he jabbed at her with his finger.

"_You," _he growled, "can stay out of this. I don't care how overwhelmed we get, you aren't to get involved. Do you hear me? You're not in any shape to fight. Caesar, keep an eye on her. Freeze her if you have to."

The young monk gaped at him, too astonished to adequately express her fury. How _dare _he try to control her like that? Who did he think he was? _The others may bow to him as de facto leader_, she thought irately, _but_ _I don't have to. _

"He is right, child," murmured Ghor, leaning forward so that only Saiya could hear her words. "Any strenuous motions right now might be enough to tear open your wound and start the bleeding anew."

"Trust us," said Caesar, misunderstanding the cause of her anger. "We'll look after you."

"I don't care about that!" she replied, struggling to keep her voice low. "I didn't come along on this quest to sit on the sidelines and watch my friends get hurt!"

"Give us a little credit, _Schwesterchen_," said Kormac. "We can handle a few ghouls."

"Besides," added Eirena, "if one of us was in the same situation, you would be the _first _person to insist that we stand clear."

"I'm not the only one who's been injured," Saiya argued, though she was beginning to feel the futility of resistance. "Lyndon's still healing from that arrow wound, but you don't have any problem letting _him _fight. Am I more important than Lyndon?"

"Don't answer that," said the rogue, cheerfully.

"The difference, Saiya," said Baal, "is that Lyndon has a weapon with range, and is more than capable of sitting back out of harm's way and picking off his enemies, while you must walk right up to them to do any damage. Also, to look at it from a coldly practical point of view, we can afford to lose Lyndon-"

"Thanks a bunch!"

"-but we can't afford to lose you. Without Kulle, we have about as much chance of finding the black soulstone as we would of pulling the sun out of the sky. So _grow up _and let us protect you for once!"

His words hurt, but not nearly as much as the look in his eyes. They were utterly cold, chips of sea-green ice tinted red in the dying light of sunset, and they regarded her without any sign of love or affection. Saiya felt her anger shriveling, and a realization, bare and lifeless as old bones, taking its place: whatever they'd had together, it was over.

She nodded, not trusting herself to speak, and shrank back into a crevice in the wall, where she was well protected from all sides. Caesar took up his position directly in front of her, reaching behind him with one hand to pat her arm.

"They must be nearly on top of us by now," muttered Lyndon, chasing shadows with the sights of his crossbow. "Even I can hear them."

Baal held out his hand. "Eirena, give me your torch."

She obliged, and he tossed it ahead of them. It arced gracefully through the air, trailing flames, and clattered to the stone floor, rolling a few times. The revealing light showed nothing, not even a flicker.

"_Wo zur Hölle sind sie?" _muttered Kormac.

* * *

Caesar caught his breath as a few particles of dust drifted past his nose, dislodged from above. In an instant, he knew _exactly _where the enemy was, and it wasn't good.

"Above us!" he cried. Immediately, everyone looked up. The ceilings were shrouded in shadow, too high for the lantern light to reach fully, but they could clearly see dozens of malevolent eyes glittering down at them.

Baal and Lyndon opened fire, their bolts dislodging several ghouls. The others released their grips and dropped like stones in and around the small cluster of humans. Kormac impaled one on the tip of his spear as it fell, and the creature's own weight and momentum carried it down the haft. He flipped the weapon over and yanked it free.

Caesar felt someone grab his shoulders from behind – Saiya – and looked up to see a dark shape descending directly towards him. A flick of his wrist sent blades of ice ripping through the air, neatly dismembering the ghoul in the air. Unfortunately, the mage could do nothing about the spray of blood which drenched him; he regarded his soiled coat with a sneer of disgust. The worst part was that once they got out of here, he would have no way of washing it clean without wasting their meager water supply.

Grimacing, he turned his attention to the battle at hand. He was safe for now, having taken care of the only foe inside the protective circle formed by Kormac, Baal, and Lyndon. Ghor, left weaponless after the Imperial guards had confiscated her blowpipe and darts, was chanting a summoning rite. Eirena was also weaving a spell, and Caesar felt momentary pity for any magic-user who could not instantly make use of their arcane powers. It was so easy for him: a thought, a movement, and ice was his to control.

"To the right, one's scaling the wall!" Saiya cried in his ear. Evidently she was determined to participate in one way or another. Caesar turned fluidly, thrusting out a hand, palm open. A white beam lanced forth, freezing the ghoul in place. Seconds later, one of Lyndon's arrows struck it, shattering it into glossy chunks of meat.

Ghor had finished her ritual. With a wild ululation, she called forth two of her _mbwa wa kuzimu_, the skinless hounds of hell. They leapt into the fray, tearing the throats from their victims and savaging the corpses.

"Baal's in trouble!" Saiya gasped. A group of three had caught the Hunter reloading and were converging on him, clubs raised high. With little time to act, Caesar was forced to cast a powerful frost nova that engulfed the entire area, Baal included. With a clap of his hands, the spell fragmented, triggering smaller novas in a wide radius. Kormac and Eirena, on the fringes of the blast area, were trapped as well, but so was a vast majority of the ghoul army.

"Now!" Caesar gritted out, teeth clenched with the effort of holding so many lifeforms in stasis. "While they're vulnerable, kill as many as you can!"

Saiya shoved past him, headed straight for the nearest frost-covered statue. She knocked its head off with a solid kick and turned to the next, making sure to keep her injured arm tucked carefully against her body. Caesar shook his head. He would have preferred her to stay out of it entirely, but he could not spare the effort it would take to restrain her.

He held the magic until the edges of his vision began to darken, and the tell-tale throbbing in his chest warned of an imminent collapse. Gasping out a warning, he released the ice and sagged back against the tunnel wall. His companions had done their work well. Only three ghouls remained, and they were quickly dispatched.

"Nice work, mage," grunted Baal as he began to collect his arrows. "Though I do wish you could have done it without freezing half the group. Is anyone injured?"

Miraculously, no one was. They gathered themselves and kept going, stepping over the bodies that littered the ground.

Caesar said quietly, "This isn't the end, is it."

"No," said Baal, "it isn't."

"These things are just going to keep on coming, and the more we kill, the more they'll send, until finally, it won't matter how skilled we are. Seven people cannot prevail against an ocean of enemies."

Baal nodded. "Yeah, that's about the size of it."

"Good," said Caesar. "Just wanted to be clear where we stand."

The Eastern Flow Control was not too far ahead, a room with a very similar layout to the previous one. The lever here moved with much greater ease, perhaps since the decreased humidity in the air had not caused it to corrode as badly. They could hear the workings of ancient machinery, and a trapdoor opened up to let them back down into the main waterworks. The waterfall was dry, the door behind it ajar: an invitation to continue. Baal stopped in front of it and turned to face the rest of the team, arms crossed over his chest.

"Point of no return," he said. "If any of you don't feel like dying today, now is the time to leave. Chances are you can make it back to Caldeum without any trouble."

There was silence, no one moving or making a sound.

"Lyndon?" Baal pressed. "You barely know us. This isn't your fight. No one would blame you for walking away."

The rogue shrugged. "If you want me gone, you're going to have to try harder than that."

"Eirena?"

"I'm with you," she declared. "For the sake of my sisters, I will see this through."

Baal sighed helplessly. It was almost, Caesar thought, as if he _wanted _them all to go. He gave one last-ditch attempt. "Kormac, you've been with us from the beginning. No one's fought harder than you, no one could have been a better friend. You've done your part. Turn back."

"Forget it, Brother," said the Templar, staunchly. "I think I speak for everyone here when I say that there's no way we're giving up now."

Baal opened his mouth to speak, but something caused him to stop short. "Listen," he said. "Do you all hear that?"

A thin voice was calling out from further down the newly-opened passage, "Help! Help! Someone get me out of here!" Despite the nature of the plea, the speaker did not sound distressed or frightened as much as deeply aggravated.

The adventurers shared a glance, and Caesar could see the same thought in everyone's eyes: was it a trap? Was Belial, having failed to overwhelm them with brute force, attempting to manipulate their human decency? Personally, the mage was sure of it. After all, what _normal_ person would be lurking in this cursed place?

"I know you're there!" cried the voice. "The sound of the waterfall has stopped, and I heard the gate rising. Please hurry! It's quite uncomfortable in here!"

Baal quirked an eyebrow and drew his favorite crossbow, motioning for the others to follow him. They moved as silently as they could, though their footsteps were magnified by splashes from the inch or so of water that covered the floor. Caesar could feel it seeping in through the cracks in his boots, a nasty cold crawl of liquid that numbed his toes and made the leather of his footwear unpleasantly soggy – as if he needed another reason to hate this environment.

They had no difficulty locating the source of the voice, as it never ceased, keeping up a constant stream of complaints. To everyone's surprise, it turned out to be a large barrel, which lay at an angle in a pile of debris. Baal stepped up to it and rapped briskly on the lid.

"Identify yourself," he commanded. "Who are you and what are you doing in there?"

"Kind stranger, my name is Shen," replied the barrel. "Most that know me call me Covetous Shen. I'm a jeweler by trade, a traveling merchant with the misfortune of having an eye for, ah, shall we say, _valuables._"

"A thief, in other words," Baal said flatly.

"Oh _no, _sir, not a thief. No, no. A bargain hunter, yes. Opportunistic, certainly, but I have never taken anything that anyone else claimed first."

"Right. And how did you end up in that barrel?"

A rueful sigh emanated from the waterlogged wood. "Oh, this? This was the work of my erstwhile assistant, Gavin. Really, the pains I've taken over that young fool! It saddens me to think of all that talent going to waste on petty crime."

"He seems harmless enough," Baal said to the others. Putting his mouth close to the barrel again, he said, "We're going to try and get you out of there, okay? Don't move around."

"Believe me, kind stranger," said the trapped man, "I couldn't even if I wanted to."

"Give me a hand, Kormac," Baal said. Grunting from the strain, the two men lifted the barrel from the refuse it was nested in and set it upright in the center of the floor. The Templar wedged his spear point into the edge of the lid and painstakingly levered it off, revealing its occupant. He looked up at them through damp grey hair straggling across his narrow, sunken face. His right eye was covered in a white film, but his left was as bright and sharp as a knife in the sunlight. Caesar guessed him to be around seventy years of age, and knew by his accent and overall appearance that he hailed from Xiansai.

"Oh,_ thank you_," he said. "You have my eternal gratitude. Ah … would one of you strong gentlemen be so kind as to assist me up? My legs have gone quite asleep."

Kormac stuck his hands underneath the old man's arms and picked him up as easily as he might a child, depositing him on the floor, where he stood shivering like a half-drowned rat.

"My, there are a lot of you," he said, looking around. "How curious. Are you part of a tour group?"

Baal gave him an incredulous stare. "A _tour- _… um, no. We're here for, uh, work. You said that your assistant did this to you? Was he trying to kill you?"

"Oh yes," Shen replied carelessly. He did not sound at all shaken up at being the victim of an attempted murder. "We were at a dig site north from here, looking for gemstones, and we had just found a lovely rare piece of topaz when he suddenly bashed me over the head and stuffed me in this barrel. He must have thrown it in the river, because the current carried me all the way here. I don't know what I would have done if you fine people hadn't come along and rescued me."

"No need to thank us, mister," chirped Eirena. "We're all just glad that we happened to be here!"

"Where will you go now?" Ghor inquired.

"I'm not exactly sure," said Shen, sadly shaking his head. "My equipment is gone – I'm sure that Gavin has taken it all – and I really have no way of continuing with my work until I get it back."

"I'm afraid that we can't help you with that," Baal said. "Our mission is of crucial importance, and we can't afford even the slightest delay. The most we can do is give you some provisions: food and water, a knife, that sort of thing. The way back to Caldeum is clear. You can access the city through the sewer system located at the south point of the oasis. If you exit by the eastern gate and walk the cliff you'll find a secret path that will lead you up to an encampment. The people there are outlaws, but they are decent folk and will give you aid. Ask for Leah and tell her that Baal sent you."

A glimmer of interest entered the Shen's eye. "Baal, eh? Would that you be, then, young man?"

"That's what they call me, yes," said the Hunter.

"Well," said Shen, "you've done me a great service, and I won't soon forget it. Look me up when you get back to Caldeum. I'll give you a great discount on my wares."

They outfitted the jeweler with Caesar's pack, since all the mage's personal belongings had been confiscated by the Imperial Guards, and filled it with as much of their rations as they could reasonably spare, which wasn't much. Baal gave Shen his own knife, with the promise to return for it later. The old man shuffled away, turning around every few feet to thank them again.

"What an odd fellow," Caesar said, once their new acquaintance was safely out of earshot. "There's more to him than meets the eye, I'd stake my life on it. Think we'll ever see him again?"

"I certainly hope so," said Baal. "I would hate to lose that knife."

The passage ahead of them was fairly straightforward, and not more than ten minutes later, they were stepping out into sunlight that was blinding after several hours in the dark, cramped halls of the aqueducts. Kormac sneezed, and Saiya covered her eyes with her hands.

Caesar, noticing that Baal was glancing around and frowning, stepped close to the younger man and murmured, "What's the matter? Another ambush?"

"No," said Baal slowly. "It's just … Gawahir should have been waiting here for us. He's had more than enough time to deliver his message. It's unlike him to be late."

"Perhaps Adria is still working on her reply," suggested the wizard.

"Perhaps." He wasn't convinced. Caesar saw his eyes fix on Saiya's lanky form, agitation etched into every inch of his face, bleeding through in the staccato beat his fingers played out against his thigh.

"There's something wrong with her," he murmured. "This isn't _her, _Caesar, I know it. She wouldn't act this way, not without good reason. I wish I knew what to do." Then, so softly that Caesar thought he must have imagined it: _"I'm afraid." _

Awkwardly, he placed a hand on the Hunter's shoulder, wary of intruding too far. Baal tensed but didn't shrug him off or even glance in his direction. Caesar wasn't sure what to make of the tenuous new connection that bound them together – one part rivalry, one part respect, and one part something that he couldn't yet identify, but that he thought might be genuine camaraderie. It would be a strange turn of events, he thought, for them to end up as friends.

"Are the two of you ready?" Kormac called.

"Yeah," Baal replied. He strode away towards the trailhead, passing right past Saiya without any sign of recognition. Caesar saw the monk flinch, a brief spasm of pain that lasted only a moment before her features turned to stone. With a sigh, he wondered why the two of them were doing this to each other. It seemed so senseless.

* * *

Saiya's thoughts were as chaotic as a swarm of butterflies as she trudged up the winding stairwell that led to the inhospitable wasteland where they hoped to find Zoltun Kulle's remains. The temperature was rising with every step, the bare rocks absorbing the harsh glare of the sun and reflecting it back on the unfortunate travelers. Saiya was already perspiring, sweat beading on her forehead and running down her back, gathering underneath her bandages and causing the wound to sting. She felt dizzy, her mind disconnected from her body, as if she were floating above the world watching the struggles of the insignificant insects down below. There was a ringing in her ears that would not stop.

Scenes played out disjointedly in her mind, images of the past. Baal's face sliding beneath the waters of a river, his crimson eyes glazing over as consciousness deserted him. A church full of corpses, and Peter Rumford lying against the altar, sword in hand, teeth bared in a final snarl of defiance. Fire and heat and smoke, a chain swooping out of the darkness, so much blood –

She slipped, foot skidding through loose soil and stones, and threw out a hand to catch herself. The rough rock bit into her palm, scraping off skin. She stumbled upright again, aided by Ghor's supportive arms.

"Are you alright?" asked the _sangoma. _

Saiya nodded breathlessly. "Fine."

"Have some water," Ghor advised, passing her a full flask. "We are almost at the top."

They were falling behind. Saiya drank quickly, reveling in the sensation of cool liquid sliding down her throat. It helped to clear her state of fugue, at least a little bit.

Reaching the crest of the stairs, she caught her first glimpse of the place they were headed and felt black despair settle into her stomach. For miles, there was nothing but flat earth, hardened and cracked by the relentless heat. No rocks, no trees, not even a small shrub existed to break the monotony.

"Fuck me," Lyndon muttered. "We're going to be roasted alive out there."

Saiya glanced at Baal to find that he was staring right at her. "Which way?" he demanded.

_-Kulle?- _she asked, seeking the sorcerer out with her mind.

-_To the north,- _he answered. _-Just keep walking. I'll tell you when you're getting close.- _

"Kulle says to go north," she reported.

"North it is, then," the Hunter said grimly.

"At least there's no wind," Kormac remarked as they set out.

"I wish there was," Caesar replied. "It might do something to alleviate this hellish heat."

"What's the matter, mage?" Baal taunted. "Can't take a bit of sunshine?"

"I was raised in Xiansai, one of the most northern settlements in Sanctuary," Caesar said dryly. "Anything more than 'slightly warm' is too hot for me."

"Can't you use your ice magic to cool down?" Eirena asked. The wizard shook his head regretfully.

"No, it doesn't work like that. It's not actual ice, so it merely has the illusion of being cold. That's why people that I cast it on don't die unless I want them to."

"What's Xiansai like?" inquired Lyndon. "I've always wanted to go there."

Enthusiastically, Caesar began to describe his homeland. From there, the conversation drifted naturally to the Thaumaturgy Guild.

"Wait a minute," Kormac said, interrupting the mage in the middle of a tale of how a feud between the Guildmaster and the Head of Scryomancy had nearly ruined the Midwinter Festival.

Caesar blinked. "What?"

"Whenever you introduce yourself, you always say that you're _formerly _of the Thaumaturgy Guild. Right? Why formerly? If you loved it so much, why did you leave?"

"It wasn't my choice," the mage said. His tone was even, but the glint in his eyes betrayed his annoyance at the personal question. He continued, "There was an … incident … some years ago. I was exiled from the Guild as a result. I left Xiansai and haven't been back since."

"What sort of an incident?" Kormac pressed.

Caesar's jaw clenched visibly. "An experiment I was working on went awry. There was a death. Look, I'd rather not discuss it if it's all the same to you. It's not a very pleasant memory."

"Of course, Brother," said Kormac. "My apologies. I had no right to pry."

Saiya, who'd been silently listening to the conversation, frowned with the realization that the accident Caesar had alluded to was probably what was haunting him from his past. She wished that she could speak with him about it, but this was not the time. She would have to wait until later, when they could be alone.

_-I could tell you what you want to know,- _said Kulle, sliding serpent-like into her train of thought. _-It's right there, floating at the top of his pool of thoughts like a rotting carcass, fouling his memories. If you knew what it was, you would know how to help him get over it.- _

For a moment, she actually considered it. But then she imagined how _she _would feel if one of her friends delved into her innermost secrets without her permission, and she knew she could never do it, even for a good cause.

_-No,- _she said. _-I won't take advantage of him like that. If you suggest it again, I'll have Ghor do that exorcism.- _

_-So hostile, when I'm only trying to help,- _replied the sorcerer, sulkily. _-Very well, have it your way.- _

He didn't speak to her again until much later that day, when they had already set up camp for the night (in an entirely arbitrary place, since the landscape was invariable). After dinner, Saiya was sitting alone off to the side, having declined Lyndon's suggestion of playing cards. The others were grouped around the campfire, talking and laughing – even Baal – and absurdly she felt isolated and left out.

_-I wonder,- _said Kulle suddenly, startling her, _-when you will accept your true potential.- _

"What are you talking about?" Saiya muttered. She preferred to speak aloud when conversing with her unwanted guest; there was something unsettling about having a dialogue that existed only inside her head.

_-I mean your Nephalem heritage, of course,- _said Kulle. Saiya's mouth dropped open in shock.

"You _know_?" she exclaimed, a little too loudly. Several heads turned in her direction.

_-Of course,- _Kulle replied, his tone dripping with condescension. _-It's obvious. Your blood practically sings with angelic power. Do you not feel it?-_

"Not really. I mean, I guess I don't know what it would feel like compared to being a regular person, since I've always been this way."

_-As a Nephalem, you are stronger, faster, smarter, and more powerful … superior in every way,- _said Kulle. _-You may not be aware of this, but my research on soulstones was intrinsically linked to studies of Nephalem, and how they are created. I believe that it may be possible to transform even normal human beings into Nephalem.- _

"I thought you didn't like angels," Saiya pointed out.

_-I don't. But Nephalem are not angels. They are humans with an infusion of angelic blood. A higher form of man.- _

Saiya was quiet for a minute, thinking. At last, she said, "What did you mean, my 'true potential'?"

_-My dear girl, you could be so much _more _than you are now,- _said Kulle. _-If only you knew.- _

"I don't see how," Saiya mumbled. "I can't use magic like Caesar or summon spirits like Ghor."

_-Magic is not difficult to use,- _Kulle said dismissively. _-Take a temporal displacement spell, for instance. Such a thing is easily within your range.- _

Saiya recalled how Caesar had used his ability to instantaneously teleport over short distances to save her life during the fight with Araneae, and her heart leapt with excitement at the idea of being able to do the same. With a technique like that, she could be the Iron Wind in truth, dominating the battlefield, always one step ahead of her opponents.

"Could you teach me?" she asked, her voice flushed with eagerness.

_-If you like.- _Saiya thought she could sense a smile from the sorcerer.

"Now?"

_-Why not? Your ability to meditate should serve you very well in mastering this. A lot of concentration is needed. Now, close your eyes and fix your mind upon a nearby location. For the first attempt, you should try no more than a few feet away. Ready?- _

She nodded, knowing that he would understand her.

_-Good. Unfortunately, I can only describe the feeling that you are aiming for. It is movement without motion, stepping outside your body and moving to a different place, then bringing your body with you. Give it a try.- _

She did. To her surprise, she felt a strange sensation, as if she had moved a limb she didn't possess. She was so taken aback that she gasped aloud, her focus breaking apart like a wave on the rocks.

_-I am impressed,- _said Kulle. _-It has been a long time since I had a student of your aptitude. Again.- _

The next time she tried, she found upon opening her eyes that her perspective of the world had changed ever so slightly. While remaining in the same cross-legged position, not having shifted a hair's breadth, she had nonetheless traveled two feet.

* * *

Over the next two days, Saiya practiced temporal displacement every chance she got, though she tried to keep it secret from the others, imagining their surprise when she warped in front of them for the first time. She enjoyed the training immensely, feeling almost as though she was a child again, learning from the monks. It didn't cross her mind that the more time she spent with Kulle, the less she had to do with the rest of the group. Her interactions with Baal were limited to the strictly necessary: practical questions and curt replies. She missed him, especially late at night when she lay alone in her bedroll looking up at the stars, but it was the dull ache of a poorly-healed scar rather than the raw, fierce pain of an open wound.

Of all her friends, she talked with Caesar and Ghor the most. The _sangoma _kept a close eye on her shoulder, changing the dressings multiple times a day and encouraging her to do small exercises to facilitate recovery of the joint and muscles. Caesar, on the other hand, seemed more interested in speaking with Zoltun Kulle. He had several more conversations with the ancient sorcerer, and if Saiya found afterwards that she had trouble remembering the exact details of what was said, well – it just showed that she hadn't been paying attention.

On the third day, their water ran out, prompting a fierce debate about whether or not they ought to give up and turn back, or continue to an uncertain fate. Kulle was unable to tell Saiya how much further they had to go, or whether they would find water when they got there, and Kormac in particular was certain that their guide was leading them into the desert to die.

In the end, Baal solved the argument by saying, "Well, I'm gonna keep walking. You all are free to turn back if you want."

No one did.

Their faith (whether it was in the Hunter, Kulle, or simply in the triumph of good over evil) was rewarded, however, by a dark blot that appeared on the horizon around noon. Several hours later, they arrived at a sandstone formation. A narrow fissure at the base led them into a narrow canyon, the roof of which gradually closed over their heads even as the floor sloped downwards, leading them into the earth.

_-It is here,- _Kulle said, his voice a breathy rasp in Saiya's ear. _-My blood lies within these caves.- _

_-Your blood?- _she questioned silently. _-I thought we were here for your body.- _

_-That is in a different location,- _he replied. _-The Horadrim took the extra precaution of exsanguination when they murdered me.- _

The monk sighed. _-Kulle, we don't have the resources to continue much further. If we don't find water _here_, we might not even make it back alive. I wish you had mentioned this earlier.- _

_-Would you have gone if I had?- _

_-Maybe not,- _she admitted.

Even underground, the heat was sweltering, though fortunately frequent gaps in the stone made torches unnecessary. Saiya was surprised to note plants growing, hardy desert shrubs and patches of thin, dry grass. Scorpions and scarabs skittered over the sandy floor, and bats, disturbed by their passing, flew screeching ahead of them.

They passed through a bottleneck wide enough for only one person at a time, and found themselves in a vast cavern, the ceiling of which was supported by periodic pillars of stone, twisted into starkly beautiful designs. In one corner was a wealth of greenery, where seepage from the a crack in the rock had formed a shallow pool. Lyndon broke into a run, whooping with excitement at the sight of fresh water, and the others quickly followed suit.

"Who would ever have imagined that a place like this would exist in the middle of such a wasteland," Caesar remarked, filling his flask only to pour it over his head.

"A man could live happily here," said Lyndon. "Find a couple of women, start a family – you could have a regular bandit empire, and who would bother coming out here to find you?"

"Sure," said Baal, "as long as you don't mind dining exclusively on scarabs and bats."

"Well, I'd have to bring some livestock with me, naturally. Goats, chickens, maybe a camel or two. Horses for the raiding parties. It'd be perfect."

"Look at this," exclaimed Eirena. She had wandered several yards away and was examining a strange patch of stone on the wall. It was knotted and bubbled, like melted glass, and the blackish-green color stood out sharply from the red and yellow banded rock behind it.

"What a strange texture," the enchantress continued, reaching out to trail a hand along it. "It's soft!"

"Get away from it!" Baal cried, but it was too late. The patch of stone convulsed, expelling a glob of viscous material at high speed. Eirena barely managed to shield her face with a raised hand. At her scream of pain, the others leapt into action. Kormac planted himself between her and the wall, while Baal fired a round of bolts directly into the heart of the unknown creature. Trails of slime dripped down from the wounds.

The _thing_ shuddered again, preparing another projectile, but Saiya unleashed a carefully controlled blast of the bell. When the dust settled, there was a smoking crater in the wall where the patch of living stone had been.

Ghor was attending to Eirena, who seemed to have gone into shock. She was hunched on the ground, shivering, eyes wide and fixed in a blank stare. Kormac hovered anxiously over her while the witch doctor gently wiped the acidic liquid from her hand. The soft, pale flesh was red and blistered, and already starting to crack and bleed.

"Is she going to be alright?" Kormac asked.

"It is too soon to tell," replied Ghor. "I do not believe it is life-threatening, but she may lose feeling in that hand. I wish that I knew more about the thing that attacked her."

"I've never heard of such an animal," said Baal. He dipped an arrow tip in the slime and examined it closely. "If it is an animal. It could be some kind of fungus, for all I know. It's not demonic, I can tell you that much."

Ghor emptied one of the newly-filled flask over Eirena's hand. The soothing water seemed to ease the pain somewhat, and the petite blonde gradually stopped shaking.

"She needs to rest," the _sangoma _said. "I will stay here with her. The area should be safe now."

"I'll stay too," Kormac said. "Just in case." He looked pleadingly at Baal. "If that's alright, Brother."

Baal nodded, setting aside the tainted arrow. "Right. Let's get going. And for Heaven's sake, watch out for more wall-dwellers."

They explored for another twenty minutes or so, including a few dead-end tunnels, before they finally found what they were looking for. It was in the deepest cave they had yet entered, where the shadows were thick. At the far end was a blue glyph, of the same sort that had imprisoned Kulle's head in the Horadrim ruins.

About to take a step forward, Baal stopped with one foot still raised, glancing warily around. "Godsdamnit,"he hissed. "This is bad."

"What?" said Caesar.

"Look around, mage."

"What am I – _oh_. Shit."

Saiya peered hard into the darkness, trying to figure out what they were talking about. Then she saw it: more of the living rock patches, _many _more of them, clustered so thick on the walls and even the ceiling that they overlapped each other.

"We'll never make it across," Lyndon said grimly. "We'd be covered in that burning gunk before got three feet."

"There are too many of them to destroy them all," Caesar added.

"What about your ice?" suggested Baal. "Could you cast a spell that covered the whole area, to hold them in check until I was able to get in and out again?"

The wizard considered for a minute, then shook his head. "Too large a space. The magic would be unreliable. I might be able to hold it, but I might not. I wouldn't risk your life on it."

"Well, it might be the only chance we have," the Hunter argued.

"Wait!" Saiya said. "I have another idea!" Her companions turned to look at her, and she elaborated, "Zoltun Kulle taught me how to teleport over short distances. I could warp across the room, grab the blood, and warp right back. Problem solved."

Three mouths dropped open simultaneously, and three sets of eyebrows creased in confusion.

"Kulle taught you how to _what_?" exclaimed Baal.

"You can do it without a wand?" Caesar demanded. "Even _I _can't do that!"

"Fuck me sideways!" said Lyndon. "It just might work."

"It'll work," Saiya said. "I'm sure of it. I'll go on the count of three, okay? Give me covering fire. One, two-"

Her voice stuttered and died as Baal unexpectedly grabbed her arm. His palm was excruciatingly warm, even through the thick fabric of her armored robe, and she felt as if jolts of electricity were running through her veins at his touch. It was the first physical contact they'd had since their argument several days before.

"You don't have to do this," he said.

"Yes, I do," she replied quietly. "Remember what we're here for, Baal."

"I know, but there's got to be another way. One that doesn't involve risking your life."

Her eyes narrowed. "So what, you'd risk yours instead? I have the best chance of getting this done, and you know it. Let me go."

His hand fell away, dropping to his side. Saiya resumed her count. "One …"

"Good luck," Caesar murmured.

"Two …"

Baal drew his crossbow, knuckles white and tense on the handle.

"_Three!" _Saiya cried, and warped, reveling in the brief moment of transparency, when she was neither in this world nor fully out of it, but somewhere in between. She had already fixed her destination, and materialized exactly on target. A decorative glass urn, filled to the brim with blood, was floating in the air over the seal. Her hands closed over it, and then she was teleporting again with only a second to spare. She mistimed her arrival slightly, dropping out of thin air into Lyndon's arms.

"Something's happening with the seal," Caesar warned. "Looks like we've got company."

_Of course, _Saiya thought. _It's just like before – they must have placed a guardian in case someone unauthorized took the blood. _

This time, instead of a single powerful creature, there were several long dead warriors, still clad in their armor and wielding weapons. They advanced at a surprisingly swift rate.

"Great," muttered Baal. "I despise skeletons. They're so hard to kill."

But the warriors never reached them. No sooner had they reached the middle of the room than the living walls began to bombard them. The acid was apparently just as corrosive to bone as it was to flesh, and within moments, all that was left of the guardians was a sticky puddle on the stone.

"Well," Saiya said lightly, tapping the urn she held, "two down, one to go."

* * *

*** Kormac said, "Where the hell are they?" Thanks goes to the wonderful Chrissyleena, as always, for the translations. I'd be lost without you, dear!  
**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! **


	16. 16 - Endless Days

**Amor Vincit Omnia**

**(Love Conquers All)**

_**Part Two: The Fragile Heart**_

* * *

_"But you see that I can sleep _  
_I don't know just how you do it_  
_Must be counting more than sheep_  
_And it's time_  
_For you and me_  
_To leave this fairytale we fucked_  
_'Cause we both need to breathe_

_And I know it's not enough_  
_But your love is like a drug_  
_You keep making that same ol' fool out of me." _  
_\- The Heavy_  
_"Same Ol'"_

* * *

**Hello, dear readers! I'm back for another update (finally!) Hope that everyone's still hanging in there. :) Incidentally, sorry for any confusion regarding the chapter quotes for both this chapter and the previous one. The explanation is thus: I changed the original quote for Chapter 15 to the one currently on this chapter because I thought it was more appropriate, and then changed my mind and swapped it back again. I feel silly. :P  
**

**In other matters, there's a trigger warning in this chapter for a scene around the middle which could, in proper lighting, appear to contain a sexual assault. Vague, I know, but I'm just throwing it out there. You'll know it when you see it. **

**Hope you all enjoy! We're getting near the end of Part II ... :) Reviews are adored, as always! **

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Endless Days

Out on the wastes, one day was indistinguishable from the next, the long hours between sunrise and sunset streaking together into a blur of sweat-soaked, fevered moments. As food and water supplies dropped, tempers rose. Bickering began over the smallest of infractions. They had to stop playing cards in the evening after dinner, their only distraction, because Kormac kept accusing Lyndon of cheating but couldn't figure out how he was doing it.

The heat and famine rations affected them all in different ways. Caesar became argumentative, Eirena depressed, Lyndon surly, and Baal withdrawn. Kormac started talking to himself in his native tongue, but only when he thought the others weren't paying attention. Ghor was the only one whose personality remained constant; this hostile terrain, after all, was not far removed from her native land.

Everyone had one thing in common, however: they were all deeply concerned about Saiya. She almost never spoke, except to Kulle, and when handed food at mealtimes would sit and look blankly at it unless someone told her to eat, as if she had forgotten what food was. She seemed to dwell in a state of perpetual confusion: addressing people by the wrong names, wandering around in the middle of the night, and occasionally making remarks or asking questions so bizarre that no one knew quite how to respond.

"It cannot be the wound she received," Ghor said privately to Baal one evening. "That has healed completely. It is something else, and I have my suspicions. She had not been herself since she took Kulle's spirit into her body. I believe that he has corrupted her."

Baal went very still. "How do you mean, corrupted? Do you mean she's been possessed?"

"Not exactly," said the _sangoma, _choosing her words carefully. "Think of Kulle as an infectious virus. Her body knows that he does not belong, and it is rebelling against his presence. I am afraid that if we do not take steps to remove him, her psyche will be damaged beyond recovery."

"Then we perform an exorcism, whether Saiya wants it or not," Baal growled. Ghor laid a cautioning hand on his shoulder.

"It is not so simple as that_. _If we force his spirit from her body, we could cause even more damage. It would be better if we could persuade him to leave peacefully."

"_Persuade _him? I'd _kill _him if he wasn't already dead!"

"Precisely the problem. Threats are ineffectual."

He sighed. "What would we do without you, Ghor? You're a scholar in the midst of fools. Alright, we'll do it your way, but we have to act fast. I don't know how much longer I can stand seeing her like this."

Ghor seemed pleased with his acceptance – or perhaps with the compliment, it was difficult to tell. "Here is the way of it," she said. "We need Kulle. Kulle needs a physical form. Therefore, we need to find someone else that he can inhabit. I would offer my own body, but I am afraid that my _loa _would consume any spirit that tried to possess me. She is very … protective."

"Kormac would never agree, even for Saiya's sake," Baal mused, "and I hate to ask Lyndon or Eirena. Well, if there's no other way, I suppose it will have to be me, though I don't know how I'll bear his voice inside my head."

"Such a martyr."

Baal jumped. He'd been so focused on what Ghor was saying that he hadn't noticed the mage approaching from behind.

"Fuck off, Caesar," he growled, with a touch of his old acerbity. "Can't I have a private conversation?"

"Aren't you forgetting about someone?" Caesar replied, ignoring him.

"What?"

"You didn't count me in your list of prospective hosts, despite the fact that I am the most logical choice. I'm a magic-user and male, so Kulle should naturally feel more comfortable with me. In addition, I actually admire and respect his works, unlike the rest of you."

"That's what worries me," Baal muttered. "You're far too eager."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I've heard you talking to him. Asking him all about his methods, trying to flatter him so he'll tell you some tricks of the trade. You're playing a dangerous game, mage."

Offended, Caesar drew himself up to his full height, staring down his nose at the other man. "You don't think I can handle him."

"I think you underestimate him," Baal corrected. "You see him as some kind of revolutionary hero, fighting the angelic oppressors for the rights of humans. Well, if humans are so precious to him, why did he kill so many for the sake of his research?"

"A necessary sacrifice for the greater good," Caesar replied, though he did not sound entirely confident.

"Listen to yourself!" Baal snapped. "A necessary sacrifice? I'm disappointed in you. You of all people should know the dangers of taking experiments too far."

Caesar paled, his lips pressing tightly together until his mouth was nothing more than a slash across his face. "I won't tolerate this from you, Baal," he said at last. "You think now that you have some insight into my past that you have the right to make personal remarks like that? Try to use my mistakes against me? You have no idea what you're talking about."

Baal held the wizard's gaze just long enough to show that he was not intimidated. Then he said, "You're right, that was unfair of me. I'm sorry."

Caesar clearly hadn't expected an apology. He nodded uncertainly. "Yeah, well … are we going to do this or not?"

"We don't have much choice," Baal said, bitterness thick in his tone. "I'd still rather it not be you, Caesar, but if you insist-"

"I do."

"Then let's get it over with." He walked over to where Saiya was sitting on her bedroll, staring at her hands. The others were nearby, putting the finishing touches on supper, but Baal could tell that Kormac was keeping a surreptitious eye on the young monk.

"Saiya," he said softly, crouching down in front of her. She started and flashed him an entirely unconvincing smile.

"Hi, Lyndon. Is the food done?" When he stared at her, the smile faltered and was replaced by a look of vague distress. "Oh, sorry. Did I get the wrong name?"

Baal felt an ache deep in his chest. "Don't you know who I am?"

"Yes, of course." But her eyes were still unfocused, brows furrowed slightly, and after a few moments her gaze drifted back to her lap as if she'd forgotten he was there. Baal snapped his fingers in front of her face.

"Saiya, I need to talk to Kulle. Can you let me do that?"

Her head bobbed up and down. "Sure. Go ahead."

The Hunter glanced around, somewhat at a loss. Caesar, who'd come up behind him, said, "Let me. Zoltun, are you there? Answer if you can hear me."

Saiya's eyes rolled back in her head, and when she spoke, her voice came out raspy and distorted. "What do you want?"

"Bastard! What have you done to her?" Baal hissed, clenching his hands to keep them from reaching reflexively for his crossbows.

"I have done nothing," said Saiya-who-was-not-Saiya.

"Then why is she like this, godsdamnit?"

"You think this is my doing? You short-sighted fool, I'm the one keeping her alive."

Baal was shocked into silence; it was Ghor who answered, "Explain yourself, Kulle. Keeping her alive how? What ails her?"

"Have you ever heard of a 'neurotoxin'?"

"Yes," said Ghor. "It is a particular kind of poison that affects the mind rather than the body, causing brain function to degenerate. In high enough doses, it can cripple mental ability for life, or even kill."

Saiya nodded jerkily, like a puppet on strings. "Correct. You're a clever one."

"Are you saying that Saiya's being affected by this poison?" Baal cut in.

Another nod.

"That would explain her odd behavior of late," Caesar said. "Could it have happened when she was bitten by the serpent? Ghor's medicine might have only worked on a physical level."

"It is possible," said the witch doctor. She fixed Saiya with a keen gaze. "And you are helping her fight against the effects?"

"You could say that. I have insulated certain core memories and personality traits from the toxin's spread. In other words, I am preserving the very essence of who Saiya is. If you exorcise me – don't look so shocked; did you really think I was ignorant about what you were planning? – there will be nothing to hinder the poison. Even if she lives, she will likely lose all her memories, and perhaps be rendered an imbecile."

"Tell us how to fix it, then, since you seem to know so damn much!" Baal snarled.

"I don't know for certain," the sorcerer replied, "but I think that if we can get to my laboratory in time, I can save her. It will not be easy, but there is a procedure which should, if performed correctly, extract the toxin."

"Well, where is your laboratory?"

Kulle simply caused Saiya to shrug. Baal found his reticence infuriating.

"What do you mean? How can you not know?"

"In order to protect its sanctity, I had to keep its location a secret, even from myself. I know only that it is somewhere in this desert, perhaps even under the very sands on which we now stand. It is accessed by a portal, which moves every few days. In the past, I had an amulet that allowed me – and only me – to teleport directly to the entrance, but I'm afraid that it was lost when the Horadrim murdered me. What they did with it, I have no idea."

"So basically," Baal said, "if we want to save Saiya, we have to wander around this fucking enormous desert until we get lucky enough to stumble upon your magic door. Is that accurate?"

"Yes."

"_Fuck!" _He buried his face in his hands.

"Is there nothing else we can do?" Caesar asked Ghor. Regretfully, the _sangoma _shook her head.

"I do not have the knowledge to treat such an illness. It seems to me that for the time being, we must rely on Kulle."

"I just hope it'll be enough," muttered the Hunter.

* * *

Baal had first watch that night – a task which was more tedious than difficult, considering that under the silvery moon, he could see clearly for miles. He sat a little ways off from camp so that the sound of him tinkering with his bows wouldn't wake anyone, and marveled at how his life had fallen apart. Barely over a week ago, he had been making love to Saiya in the showers at the Hidden Camp, full of adoration and certain of their love for each other. Now he could barely look at her without feeling as though his heart had been torn out and repeatedly stepped on.

His agony was twofold. On one hand, he hated the helpless feeling that came with watching her sink into a slow decline, dying before his eyes, when there was nothing he could do to save her. There was no enemy he could slaughter, no amount of his own blood he could give, to make her well again.

Just as painful (and in some ways more so) was the fear that even if they managed, by some miracle, to get to Kulle's laboratory and Saiya recovered, that she wouldn't want to be with him anymore. The words she had spoken during their argument, _before _she had been injured, circulated through his brain like a snake eating its own tail: _"You know, Baal, I don't half wonder sometimes who's the real demon."_

Those words had cut him to the bone, all the more so because he was secretly terrified that they were true. Whatever justifications he gave for his line of work, he couldn't deny that killing demons brought him a sick pleasure that ate away at his ability to feel lighter emotions, gradually eroding his humanity. There was a reason that demon hunters lived in exile, emerging only when they were needed. With Saiya, he had allowed himself to hope he had a chance, that there was something in him worth redeeming, worth living for, but that was a foolish fantasy. A blind man's last desperate attempt to see.

He knew his purpose in life, and it wasn't a happy one.

It was moments like this that he missed Gawahir the most. The faithful bird had always sat with him during the long, dull hours of guard duty, cracking nonsensical jokes and cheerfully mocking him. Baal wished that he at least knew what had become of his feathered friend. He would have liked to think that Gawahir had found a pretty mate somewhere and settled down to raise chicks, but he was positive that the raven wouldn't have simply deserted him.

Movement in his peripheral vision caught his eye, and he tensed for a moment before relaxing again. It had come from the direction of the camp. Turning his head, he saw a shadowy figure approaching. From the scent, he could tell it was Saiya even before the moonlight revealed her face.

Baal watched her warily, unsure if she was lucid or not, but to his surprise she made eye contact with him for the first time in days and said, "Mind if I join you?"

"Uh, sure." He moved his crossbows to make room for her. She sat down beside him, hugging her arms around her raised-up knees and resting her chin on them as she gazed serenely out over the vast expanse of wasteland. She seemed content with silence, and Baal made no attempt to start a conversation, though he did take advantage of the opportunity to scrutinize her, drinking in every precious, excruciating detail. Her features had sharpened since he had met her, made gaunt by months of harsh living. Her skin had bronzed under the desert sun, while in contrast, her pale blonde hair had been bleached even whiter. Gods, she was still beautiful, but she was also strange and distant: not his Saiya at all, but some mythical creature. She looked so fragile, like she would break apart if he touched her.

"I know things haven't been great between us lately," Saiya said presently, "but I want you to know that I still care about you very much."

Baal frowned. The words were stilted and spoken without feeling, and he wasn't quite sure how to respond. He said, "Do you even know who I am?"

She rolled her eyes. _"Yes,_ Baal, I do."

"Just checking. You've been a little … off lately."

"We all have," she replied. "It's this place, I think. It's driving us all slowly insane."

"No one else has been mixing up people's names," Baal pointed out. Saiya gave him an annoyed look.

"Would you rather I go?"

"No! This is …" He struggled for some way to adequately express himself. "Look, I miss you. I miss our friendship, I miss being able to touch you and laugh with you and … shit, Saiya, I even miss arguing with you. Anything is better than this - this _void_. We were so close and now I feel like we're strangers. I-"

His impassioned speech was cut off as Saiya abruptly surged forward and tackled him to the ground, kissing him as if her life depended on it. Baal's hands went instinctively to her waist, pulling her fully on top of him, pressing their hips together as their tongues mingled feverishly. Saiya squirmed and bucked against him, uttering needy little moans that set Baal's famished senses afire. He could feel himself hardening way too quickly for his own comfort.

"Stop … stop!" he panted, disengaging his mouth from hers. "Saiya, slow down."

"Why?" she growled seductively. "Aren't you enjoying this?"

"Yes … _gods_ yes, but … ah … I think we should talk first."

"Screw talking. I want you, Baal. It's been so long." Her hand gripped his erection through his pants, squeezing ruthlessly, and he moaned. It felt amazing … and totally _wrong_. She had never been this aggressive before, and to his shame, he found it alarming and exciting in equal measures. He wondered if this abnormal lust was a side effect of the neurotoxin, and whether he should tell her about it. He decided not to. If she was in her right mind (which he was not at all sure of) then it would only cause her unnecessary distress. If she wasn't, she probably wouldn't even understand.

Saiya's hands were scrabbling at his shirt, ripping the fabric in her haste to get it off. He grabbed her wrists in a firm grip, holding them in place. She began to grind her crotch against him instead, and the friction on his ultra-sensitive skin briefly caused his vision to white out. His self-control was hanging by a thread; it was all he could do not to roll her over and take her right there. The only thing stopping him was the knowledge that this was _not _Saiya, and that having sex with her while she was in this condition would be taking advantage of her, little better than rape.

"Saiya, please," he groaned. "Don't do this to me. Saiya-" His pleas faltered as she leaned down and buried her face in the crook of his neck, taking a mouthful of his skin between her teeth and sucking gently. Baal's eyelids fluttered shut, and his body involuntarily relaxed. He had never been able to resist a kiss there.

But then, just as all his honorable intentions were about to fly out the window, Saiya bit down on his shoulder hard enough to break the skin. He gasped aloud, instinctively shoving her away. Shadows swam before his eyes; a mixture of pain and sexual arousal had always been a trigger for his darker nature – a fact that Vera had always loved to exploit – and he fought hard not to succumb to the rush of violent desires that overtook him.

"What the _fuck _is wrong with you?" he spat.

"What's wrong with _you_?" she countered. "I thought you liked that sort of thing."

If he had needed any conclusive proof that she was not herself, that was it. The sweet and innocent girl that he loved would never have believed that, would never have said it to him even if she had.

"Get away from me," he rasped. "Just go."

"Fine, I will!" she cried, eyes blazing. In the background, their companions were beginning to stir, wakened by the noise, but Baal was too angry to feel embarrassed. He got to his feet, one hand clamped over the bleeding bite mark, and began to walk away.

"I know what this is really about!" Saiya yelled after him. "I know all about you and Leah."

_Leah? _he thought, confused, but didn't stop to ask her what she was talking about.

"I hope the two of you are happy together!"

"Baal?" Caesar and Kormac were approaching, their movements uncoordinated with sleep. "What's going on?"

"Keep an eye on her," the Hunter said brusquely as he pushed past them. "I'm going to take a walk."

The wizard caught his arm. "Hey. Are you okay? What happened?"

"Nothing." He didn't feel like explaining. "I just need some space, okay? I'm fine. I'll be back in about an hour. Just don't let Saiya out of your sight."

"Alright, I won't," Caesar replied in a soothing tone. Turning to Kormac, he said, "Why don't you take the rest of Baal's watch? You were up next anyway, weren't you? I'll deal with this."

The young monk was on her knees, shoulders hunched and shaking with sobs. Caesar helped her up and guided her out of hearing distance, where he gripped her chin in his fingers and forced her to look at him. There was blood on her mouth, and his heart froze for a moment at the thought that the Hunter had struck her, but she bore no marks of abuse. Then he recalled the way that Baal's hand had been positioned over his neck, and the situation became disturbingly clear.

"What happened?" he murmured. When she glanced away, her lips tightly shut, he said, "Hey, Saiya, it's me. Caesar. You can trust me. What's been going on between you and Baal?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"If you won't talk to me," he persisted, "will you talk to Ghor? What about Kormac? Look, I know you value your privacy and ordinarily I wouldn't intrude like this, but I can tell that something's really wrong here. I've seen the two of you argue before, and you've never been like this. So what is it?"

"He's in love with Leah!" The confession spilled out of her like floodwaters breaking through a dam. A storm of tears followed closely, forming tracks of clean skin in the dust masking her face. Caesar stared at her in bewilderment.

"Saiya, that doesn't make any sense. Why would you think that?"

"Kulle told me," she said. "He read Baal's mind, and he told me that Baal thinks about her constantly. Why would he say that if it wasn't true?"

"I don't know," Caesar admitted, "but I still don't think you should just blindly accept it as the truth. I've never seen _any _evidence, during the whole time that I've known both of you, that Baal is attracted to anyone other than you. I just don't buy it."

"But Kulle said-"

"Maybe he was mistaken."

Saiya said nothing. Caesar wrapped an arm around her shoulders and said, "Come on, love. Let's get you back to bed." He kept a warm smile on his face as he guided her to her bedroll, but his heart was heavy and his thoughts burdened by worry.

* * *

The following day – the sixth since leaving the oasis – they consumed the last of their food stores. Water was dangerously low as well, only a single full flask, and a few sips of another, to share between the seven of them. Lyndon remarked (with what everyone hoped was dark humor) that if their current situation lasted much longer, they would be forced to kill and eat one of the group. He even went so far as to recommend Kormac, as the largest: a suggestion which the Templar did not find amusing.

The seventh morning dawned grey and bleak, without even the comfort of a rosy sunrise. They packed up camp in silence, broken only by the rumble of their empty stomachs.

"I'm so hungry I could eat my boots," Eirena groaned as they began to walk. She glanced down at her soft leather footwear as though seriously considering it.

"Hell," muttered Caesar, "at this point I'd settle for demon flesh, if it was well-cooked. Think Belial will send any more minions after us? Grilled snake sounds pretty appetizing right now."

He took another step and felt the ground split suddenly under his weight, plunging downwards with a yelp of surprise. Thick black liquid closed over his head, clogging his nose and eyes and creeping unpleasantly into his ears. It was too fluid to be mud, but not the right consistency for water. The wizard flailed around in a blind panic, sinking deeper, his groping fingers finding no edge of rock to catch hold of.

A hand seized his hair, dragging him painfully upwards. As he broke the surface, coughing and spitting, more hands latched onto his arms, hauling him back onto dry land. Ghor said, "Lyndon, give me your flask."

"No, don't waste it!" protested the rogue. "That's all we've got!"

She simply held out a hand, and after a moment, he reluctantly unclipped it from his belt and passed it over. Ghor pulled the stopper, upending it. A thin, cleansing stream trickled down over Caesar's face, washing the grit from his eyes and lips. He sat up, blowing his nose on the sleeve of his coat.

"What on earth?" he gasped.

"Quicksand," said Baal. "There are deposits of it out here in the wastes. Pretty rare, but it looks like we were lucky enough to stumble across one."

"Lucky?" grumbled the mage. "I nearly drowned."

"Yes, but now we have water." He stripped off his shirt and used it to scoop up a handful of the soft muck. The closely-woven fibers acted as a sieve, straining out the sand and debris and producing a cloudy, evil-looking water, which the Hunter captured in his flask. Soon they were all copying him, using whatever garments they could spare. It was a painstaking process, but worth it when all the flasks were refilled.

"Is it safe to drink?" Kormac asked dubiously, making a face as he smelled the product of their labor.

"Should be," Baal replied. He took a swig and grimaced. "It tastes like shit, though."

Caesar stared at the jagged hole in the seemingly solid ground that had nearly marked his grave. He would never have known it to be different than any other patch of sand in this godscursed hell pit.

"How deep is that stuff, anyway?" he asked.

Baal shrugged. "No one's ever bothered to measure it. Shall we be off?"

As the sun began to heat the air, their clothes dried stiff and crusty, the sand flaking off in clouds. No one was more unhappy about this than Caesar, who complained of minuscule grains in his scalp, underneath his collar, and between his toes.

"I hate the desert," he griped. "I hate the heat. And I really, _really _hate sand. The instant I get out of here, I am going somewhere cold and mountainous, and I'm never going to leave."

"Good," said Baal, "because-" He trailed off, staring into the distance with a slight frown on his face. Eirena tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, are you alright? Baal?"

"Is that …? Does anyone else see that?" the Hunter muttered. Caesar followed the line of his finger and saw a black speck in the sky, circling around a rock formation.

"Looks like a bird," he said. Baal's breath hitched in his throat.

"Gawahir!" he exclaimed, and took off at a dead run before any of his companions could react.

"What's he talking about?" Saiya asked, speaking for the first time that day.

"His raven's been missing since we left the Oasis, _Schwesterchen_," said Kormac, a mild rebuke in his tone. "Have you not noticed?"

The young monk shook her head, something like shame drifting briefly across her features. Caesar said, "Why are you all just standing around? We should go after him."

Baal had a fairly good head start on them by this time. As he neared the rock pillar, they saw him stop and draw both crossbows as the airborne shape was joined by several others.

"_Scheiße!" _hissed Kormac, breaking into a jog. Caesar and Ghor joined him, while Lyndon, whose weapon had the best range, dropped to one knee and sighted along the barrel.

Three of the hawks were dead by the time they arrived, and a fourth was hopping on the ground, shot out of the sky by a well-aimed bolt from Lyndon. Kormac finished it off with a swift blow from his spear.

"There was no need for you guys to come charging over," Baal grumbled. "I was doing fine on my own." He fired off another volley of arrows, all of which missed their targets.

"So I see," Caesar said dryly, arching an eyebrow at the projectiles' upwards trajectory. His skeptical expression vanished as they reached the height of their reach, turned gracefully in the air, and plummeted back to earth point-first. The two hawks that were still in flight, wary only of threats from below, were torn to shreds, their plumage scattering in bursts of crimson. Baal grinned smugly.

"Told you I had it handled. Flying foes are my specialty."

"I thought it was demons," Caesar quipped. "I guess we'll have to change your title to 'Pigeon Hunter', then."

"Hey, some demons fly too. And pigeons aren't the only variety of bird."

Kormac had lifted one of the dead hawks by its neck and was examining it like a butcher in a marketplace. He said, "These could be good eating, if we manage to start a fire."

"Yes," Ghor agreed, "perhaps we should make our camp here, in the protection of the rock. Nightfall is a ways off yet, but I think a rest would do us all some good."

No one argued the wisdom of this suggestion, and before long Caesar and the women had gone off foraging for wood, while Kormac and Lyndon plucked and cleaned the carcasses. Baal was occupied in reclaiming as many bolts as he could find, as his supply was beginning to dwindle, and Lyndon's were too large to fit in his crossbows.

Kindling was scarce, and in the end there was only enough for a thin blaze, barely enough to heat water, let alone roast flesh. Discouraged, they were about to give up on the idea of having a meal that day when Eirena suddenly said, "What about eggs? There might be a nest up in the rocks up there."

The pillar rose to a height of about twenty feet, with a thickness of ten at the base, tapering to a narrow spire. There was a ledge halfway up, and it was decided that one of the women would stand on Kormac's shoulders, and climb up from there. Eirena's hand was still healing from the acid burns, and Saiya was particularly vague and unsocial that evening, so the task fell to Ghor. She proved to be an agile climber, using her fingers and toes to cling, spider-like, to the rock face. In minutes she was out of sight on the ledge, and a cry of excitement followed soon after.

"There are four!" the _sangoma _announced, peering over the lip of stone with a pleased grin on her face. "I am coming back down, though I will have to go slowly."

She began her descent with the precious cargo cradled in a makeshift net under one arm. Partway down, however, a chunk of rock broke free under her weight and she lost her balance, falling backwards. Caesar moved to catch her, but Kormac was already there, bracing himself. Ghor landed in his arms with a soft thump, the eggs clutched safely to her chest.

"Thank you, _rafiki_," she said as he set her upright again. The Templar frowned.

"What does that mean?" he inquired. "I hear you use it sometimes when you talk to Caesar or Baal."

"It is the _umbaru _word for 'friend'," Ghor explained.

"Friend?" Kormac repeated. "You think of me as a friend?"

"I do," she confirmed.

"Even though my faith demands that I abhor you and the voodoo arts you practice?"

Ghor nodded. "Yes, even so."

"But _how_?" he asked. "I don't understand. We should be enemies."

The witch doctor regarded him with inscrutable eyes. "When first we met, did you hate me?"

"Yes." Kormac hung his head, as if the admission was embarrassing to him. Caesar sneered at his foolish prejudice, ice itching beneath his fingertips, but a stern glance from Baal held him in check.

"And do you hate me still, after knowing me all this time?" Ghor asked.

Kormac's face twisted. "No," he said, "I do not. How could I? You've saved all of our lives so many times. I know that you would never use your magic for evil."

"You have changed," said Ghor. "Is it so difficult to believe that I have also changed, to view you as a friend rather than an enemy?"

Leaving the stunned westerner to contemplate her words, she handed the cache of eggs off to Lyndon, who lost no time in cracking them into the frying pan, supplemented by some shreds of raw meat that were small enough to cook thoroughly. The resulting meal wasn't much when divided into seven portions, but it was enough to stave off the vicious hunger that was gnawing at their guts.

There was still plenty of light in the sky when they were finished eating, but no one could muster the energy to get up and move again. They sat like flaccid statues, motionless and silent, staring blankly at each other: a group of lost souls, cast adrift in a sea of emptiness. They were gaunt, filthy, covered in dust. The men were starting to grow beards, some at a faster rate than others. Kormac and Lyndon had nearly an inch, while Caesar's grew in patchy and meager. He despised it, having no tolerance for facial hair in general, and especially not the unregulated scruff that Baal seemed to prefer.

Presently, the rogue suggested a round of cards, and everyone (with the exception of Saiya) was either more than willing, or too bored to refuse. The game, Nine Kings, was simple yet strategically challenging: each player drew from a deck of fifty-nine multi-colored cards – ten each of red, green, blue, black, and white, and nine 'king' cards. Once all the players had nine cards in hand, the game commenced, with each person choosing in turn to draw a card from the deck, trade cards with another player, or bide their time and do nothing. At no point could anyone have more than nine cards, and if someone ran out completely, they had to forfeit. It was entertaining for a while, and Ghor came close to winning with seven of the nine requisite kings, but then Lyndon, who had the other two, took all seven at once with a surgical precision that suggested he'd known exactly where they were the whole time.

"I know you're cheating!" Kormac protested, throwing down his king-less hand in disgust. "You must be; you always win."

"I'm a favorite of Lady Luck," replied Lyndon, with a grin.

"No one gets lucky fourteen times in a row."

"Oh, you've been counting?"

"You're damn right I have. And it all adds up to one conclusion: you're cheating. When I find out how, by God, I'll string you up!"

Lyndon held up defensive hands, saying, "Now now, death threats will ruin any friendly game. Have you considered that I win simply because I'm good?"

"Good at a game of chance?" Kormac asked scathingly.

"My dear fellow," said Lyndon, "if you think it's a game of chance, that explains why you continue to lose."

They retired to bed shortly after that, and Kormac took first watch, muttering sourly about _certain unscrupulous people_. Soon the camp was full of gentle snores and deep breathing. Only Saiya lay awake, her very bones thrumming with restless energy. She felt as though she was on the edge of a great precipice that was crumbling beneath her feet.

_-You feel it too.- _Kulle's voice was strong in her mind, drowning out even her own heartbeat.

"Yes," she whispered. "I feel it. What does it mean?"

_-There is magic nearby. The air is thick with it, a surge of arcane energy. You are feeling it because my presence increases your sensitivity.- _

"Demons? Are we about to be attacked?"

_-No,- _said Kulle. _-It is the portal to my laboratory. We have found it at last … or rather, it has found us.- _

"The portal to your …" She sat bolt upright. "Everyone, wake up! We have to go, now!"

Baal was up within seconds, both crossbows at the ready. He said, "What? What, what is it?"

"The portal," Saiya gasped. "Kulle says it's here."

He glanced around. "Where? I don't see it."

_-It's here.- _Kulle insisted. _-On the other side of this spire. Hurry! We don't have long!- _

They dressed in the dark, fumbling to pack up their bedrolls and gather any scattered belongings. Saiya led the way around the pillar of rock, feeling more alert than she had in days.

Sure enough, the portal was directly in front of them, shining like a beacon in the night. The swirling tendrils of magic emitted a low-frequency hum, barely audible to the human ear: this was what Saiya had felt.

"Kormac and I will go first, to check if the coast is clear," said Baal. "Caesar, you follow with Saiya after an interval of half a minute. Lyndon, bring up the rear with the ladies."

"With pleasure," said the rogue, gallantly offering his arm to Eirena. Kormac looked as though he was about to protest, but Baal seized him by the arm and stepped into the vortex of the portal. They vanished.

"Are you ready?" Caesar asked Saiya in an undertone. She nodded, taking his hand, and counted off the seconds. When the time was up, they went together. The desert trembled before Saiya's eyes, the very air disintegrating into particles of light. A rush of dizziness swept over her. When her head cleared, her first panicked thought was that she had gone blind, for she could see nothing at all but blackness.

_-Kulle?- _she said sharply.

_-Relax, girl,- _the sorcerer replied. _-Saying 'isiqlari yandirmaq' will ignite the spell-lights.- _

Saiya repeated the phrase. Immediately, red flames flared in nearby sconces, illuminating Caesar's face in an eerie glow. The others were nowhere to be seen; the wizard looked as confused by their absence as Saiya felt.

"Where are Baal and Kormac?" he asked, glancing around as if he expected them to jump out of the shadows and say, 'Boo!'

_-They must have landed in a different section of the archives,- _Kulle said smoothly. _-It can happen, especially with a portal as old as mine, and in such disrepair. I would not concern myself if I were you. No doubt they are in fine health.- _

"Kulle says they're probably fine, just in another part of the lab," Saiya reported. "Portal malfunction, apparently. I guess we'll have to look for them." She examined her surroundings with a curious eye. "So this is your home, huh?"

_-Insofar as I had one, yes,- _said the ancient sorcerer. _-Impressive, isn't it?-_

Saiya had to admit that it was. The underground fortress was dug into a natural cavern, cunningly built so that it was difficult to grasp a sense of scale. Walkways of black stone stretched in all directions, lit by the crimson fires and connected by bridges of flowing sand. Above and below, the distance stretched into unknown shadowy depths.

"This is amazing," Caesar whispered. "What vision he must have had!"

Kulle spoke, and Saiya snickered. "He says he's still alive, so don't talk about him in the past tense."

"Sorry," muttered the wizard, blushing slightly.

_-By the way, I should inform you about the defenses.- _

"Defenses?"

_-Yes. For the purpose of protecting my experiments, I created mechanical sentries. Some of them should still be operating, even after the Horadrim's little invasion. And before you ask, no, there is no way to deactivate them. They are programmed to attack everyone except for me.- _

"Great," Saiya groaned. Turning to Caesar, she explained, "We might be attacked by mechanical sentries, so watch out."

"Right. Which way do we go?"

_-Straight ahead,- _declared Kulle. _-I will guide you. Ah, it is most pleasant to return here at last, after so many years. It all comes back to me now. Yes, straight ahead, and then a left at the crossing.- _

Saiya soon lost track of how many turns they had taken. She tried her best to recall the route, in case she should need to travel it again in reverse, but all of the walkways and rooms looked the same. Did the one with all the bookcases (Caesar had nearly prostrated himself on the floor begging to be allowed to stay a while and look at them) come before or after the one with the strange glass tubes that seemed to be filled with lava? The last room had had a table covered with bones, that much she remembered. They had been unmistakably human.

It wasn't long before they ran across the sentries that Kulle had warned them about. There were two different types: stationary turrets that fired magical blasts, and spider-like constructs of metal. Fortunately, Caesar's ice magic was more than adequate for dealing with both kinds. A single ray of frost was enough to seize up the delicate mechanical workings, and they were able to pass through the halls unscathed.

_-We draw near the soulstone chamber,- _Kulle announced at last.

"About time," Saiya said. "Caesar, we're almost there."

"I wish that Ghor was here," grumbled the mage. "Well, I'll just have to do my best."

She was just puzzling over the oddity of that statement when a rush of weakness suddenly came over her. Her legs slipped out from underneath her, spilled her awkwardly to the side. Caesar caught her just in time, his cry of alarm registering only as a faint drone in her ears. She blinked hard, trying to keep her focus, but the world was rapidly fading before her eyes. Her final thought before unconsciousness claimed her was of Baal, and how much she wished she could see him one last time.

* * *

**What did you think? I'd love to hear your thoughts, praise, criticisms, and anything else you care to say! :)  
**


	17. 17 - The Black Soulstone

**Amor Vincit Omnia**

**(Love Conquers All)**

_**Part Two: The Fragile Heart**_

* * *

_"Waking stream of consciousness_  
_ On a sleeping street of dreams_  
_ Thoughts like scattered leaves_  
_ Slowed in mid-fall into the streams _

_ Of fast running rivers _  
_ Of choice and chance_  
_ And time stops here on the delta_  
_ While they dance_

_ I love the child who steers this riverboat_  
_ But lately he's crazy for the deep_  
_ The river seems dreamlike in the daytime_  
_ And someone keeps thinking in my sleep _  
_\- Crosby, Stills, and Nash_  
_"Delta"_

* * *

**100 reviews! I love you guys! Sorry about the wait, but I hope the chapter is worth it. :) **

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: The Black Soulstone

When he saw Saiya crumple, Caesar's first panicked thought was that she had been struck by an unseen assailant. But his first cursory examination revealed no obvious wounds, and he concluded that she had fainted – an outcome no less grim in its implication. His heart hoped it was merely fatigue and malnourishment that had caused her collapse, but his mind suspected it was linked to the neurotoxin, and that time was dwindling.

Shouldering her pack, he bundled her limp form into his arms and stood, aghast by how effortless it was. They were of a similar height (if anything, Saiya was half-an-inch taller), and he was not a muscular man. It should have been a struggle to lift her up, but she weighed no more than her bones.

_-Can you hear me, boy?- _

The voice was like a trumpet blare in his skull. The mage had never heard it before, yet he recognized it instantly.

"Zoltun?" he asked cautiously. "Is that you?"

_-Of course. Who else? Feel free to answer me with telepathy, by the way. I can understand you perfectly well.- _

_-H-how are you- To me, I mean? Uh, speaking, that is. Damnit!- _His thought-speech felt coarse and clumsy, words jumping ahead of each other and leaving their sentences in disarray. Kulle chuckled coldly.

_-Relax. Don't let your brain get ahead of your tongue. And I should think it's obvious: I'm speaking to you from within Saiya.- _

"I didn't know …" He stopped in frustration, starting over again, like a child scolded for shouting. _-I didn't know you could do that.- _

-_Of course I can. Who do you think you're talking to?- _

Caesar glanced down at the unconscious woman in his arms. _-Please help me,- _he begged. _-I'm afraid she's going to die. You know how to save her. You can tell me what to do.- _

-_It would distress you if she died, would it?- _asked Kulle.

_-'Distress' is putting it mildly,- _Caesar replied, trying not to grit his teeth.

_-Do you love her?-_

_-Like my own sister.- _

_-I suspect it's rather more than that.-_

"Are you going to help me or not?" he snapped aloud. "I don't have time to sit here chatting with you!"

_-Very well. Do you see that door directly ahead of you? Go through it.-_

The 'door' in question was formed by a sheet of sand jetting continuously up from vents in the floor. Caesar was just on the point of asking how to open it when the geyser suddenly shut off, apparently triggered by a pressure plate he had stepped on. Grains of sand scattered everywhere, crunching under his feet.

The room within was, without a doubt, the site of Kulle's most important experiments. This was obvious not only from the various scientific paraphernalia but also from the decapitated corpse in the center, clad in long robes, the arms spread wide. Black stains covered the ground from where blood had pooled and dried, preserved even after hundreds of years. Caesar grimaced as he surveyed the scene. The Horadrim hadn't even showed the courtesy of interring their former comrade; they had simply hacked off his head and left him where he fell.

_-Lay her on the table, there,- _Kulle instructed, seemingly unaffected by the presence of his own cadaver. Caesar obeyed the direction, easing Saiya onto the stone surface as gently as he could. He removed his outer coat, rolled it up, and tucked it under her head as a makeshift pillow.

_-You're going to want to strap her down,- _said Kulle. _-The patient's response can be … turbulent. It would be unfortunate if she injured herself by thrashing around.- _

Soft leather straps, reinforced with steel, were positioned at the monk's forehead, chest, hips, wrists, and ankles. Caesar buckled them all, ensuring they were secure but not tight enough to cut off blood flow.

_-Now,- _said Kulle, _-for the transfer.- _

The wizard frowned. _-Transfer?-_

_-Yes. I can no longer use her as a vessel. There is too great a chance that the treatment will fail, and I am unwilling to risk my life. If I am to save her, you must allow me to temporarily occupy _your_ body instead.- _

_-That's fine, but how would I go about, uh … 'transferring' you? I thought that an exorcism had to be performed.- _

_-You show your ignorance, boy,- _Kulle sneered. _-I can easily move from one physical form to another as long as there is contact between the two. A kiss should suffice.-_

Caesar's mouth went dry. "A … a kiss?"

_-Don't be coy. You heard me perfectly well.- _

"I can't do that! Surely something less personal-"

_-This amuses me. Your petty moral conflicts are an endless source of entertainment.-_

"Damn you, Kulle," Caesar snarled angrily. "This woman allowed you to use her as a host for days! Don't you care about her at all?"

_-She was pleasant enough company, I suppose, and she served her purpose. I am going to save her life. What more do you want? Hurry up, boy, time is wasting away, and so is her brain.- _

"Baal is going to kill me if he finds out," Caesar groaned. Slowly, he lowered his head until he was nose-to-nose with Saiya, his hands planted on either side of her shoulders. She looked so peaceful; a fairy-story princess, like the one who was placed under a sleeping charm that lasted a hundred years until her true love kissed her awake.

_Will she wake if _I _kiss her? _he wondered. _That might be awkward to explain. Not nearly so awkward as what I'm about to do, though. _

He could feel Kulle's eagerness nudging his thoughts, like a child's face pressed against window glass. Steeling himself, he dipped quickly down and touched his lips to hers. Absurdly, he was trembling, and he scoffed at himself. He was not a virgin about to have his first sexual encounter. There was no reason for a kiss, given not in lust but out of necessity, to have this much effect on him.

A moment later, however, all uncomfortable stirrings were shoved clean out of his mind by the strangest sensation he had ever experienced. It was as if his skin had been stretched to accommodate another person. He felt _bloated, _like a glass bowl that someone had filled with water, but at the same time as bare and stripped as a tree whose branches had been pruned. It was bizarrely violating, and he wondered how Saiya had endured it so stoically for so long.

_-She is a remarkable girl, is she not?- _said Kulle – much louder now that he was inside Caesar's head. Almost deafening, in fact. _-A Nephalem,- _the sorcerer continued, -_but then, you knew that. You're a half-child yourself.- _

"I don't think my heritage is important right now," Caesar said, struggling to hide the tremor in his voice.

_-Oh, but it is. Far more than you know.- _

"Whatever you say. What do I do, now that you're … that we've done the transfer?"

_-Do you see the mask there, the one connected to the tube? You must place that over her face.- _

Caesar looked around as saw the mask in question, a leather contraption that resembled a muzzle, like one might put on a vicious dog. "And uh, what does that do?" he inquired doubtfully.

_-It will ensure that she continues to breathe. Do you deem that to be of any importance?- _Kulle's tone was biting. _-I grow weary of your skepticism, boy. Either follow my instructions or I will cease to give them.- _

"Alright, fine," Caesar muttered, reaching for the mask. It fit snugly over Saiya's nose and mouth. She looked disturbingly like a corpse, stretched out on the table with heavy restraints. The image was far too familiar for his comfort, and for a moment, he was standing in another laboratory, thousands of miles away and many years previously, with a desperate, broken voice crying, _'Please, please, let me go!'_ His stomach heaved and his pulse roared in his ears as he fought to return to the present.

_It's done. It's over. It has been over for a long, long time. _

"Now what?" he rasped.

_-You're almost finished,- _Kulle said. He sounded almost kindly, as though he was trying to encourage the faltering mage. _-All you need to do is pull that lever, there.- _

Caesar moved to do as he said, then stopped, hand gripping the cold metal. Something had caught his attention: a large object nestled into the swarm of wires and pipes that overshadowed the table. It was encased in glass, so he could see it clearly. A black crystal with several branching spikes and a multitude of facets. He had seen it before, once, a faded sketch on a torn-out page of forbidden book.

"Is that-" he began, and nearly staggered as Kulle's voice, suddenly furious, swept through him like a high wind.

_-Pull the lever, you fool!- _

"No," Caesar said, dropping his hand back to his side. "What's going on here, Zoltun? That's the black soulstone, isn't it? That's what we're here for. Why is it attached to the same machine that Saiya's hooked up to? What are you trying to do?"

_-I am trying to save her life,- _Kulle replied, _-but you seem determined to get in my way.- _

His tone was one of righteous indignation, and Caesar knew that he was trying to salvage the situation, but it was too late. The pieces of the puzzle had finally come together, and they showed a very ugly picture indeed.

"Oh gods," the wizard breathed. "You never intended to save her. In fact, it was the other way around! Was there ever a neurotoxin? There wasn't, was there? It was all _you_, infecting her thoughts, manipulating her emotions to drive her away from Baal and closer to me. You knew I was sympathetic to your cause, you played off my admiration and respect for you to trick me into doing exactly what you wanted. You sly, slimy, _evil _son of a whore, I trusted you! I trusted you and you betrayed me! Why? We could have worked together to achieve the same ends!"

_-And what ends are those, exactly?- _said Kulle.

"What do you think? We're going to kill Belial and trap his soul, so that he can never again plague humanity. It's the only way our world will ever be safe. Why don't you want that?"

Kulle laughed. _-Oh, I have no objection to your plans for my stone. You still don't see, do you? Look around, boy, all the evidence is right before your eyes.- _

Caesar stared helplessly around the room, trying to understand what the sorcerer was talking about. Evidence? Evidence of what? He had already caught on to Kulle's game. What more was there to know?

Then all at once it came to him, and he gasped aloud at the terrible realization.

"The stone isn't finished," he said. "You never got a chance to complete it. You were working on it – maybe even putting on the finishing touches – when they broke in and killed you. I'm right, aren't it?"

_-Clever boy. You are absolutely correct.- _

"But then … Saiya …"

_-You know of my methods, how I crafted the stone.- _

"Using the blood and essence of Nephalem. And … great fucking gods, you need one more. One more sacrifice. _Saiya._"

_-Yes.- _

He couldn't breathe. "How long have you been plotting this?"

-_Since the beginning,- _Kulle said. _-I realized what she was immediately, of course, for I myself am one. It was not difficult to persuade her to accept me into her mind: she was far too desperate and too noble for any other option. Her injuries on the bridge were a stroke of luck, but I would have improvised had they not occurred. It was essential that no one figured out my intentions until it was over, so I deliberately created conflict within the group, kept her isolated.- _

"And when the 'treatment' resulted in her death?"

_-A tragic failure. I did warn you that there was a risk.- _

"Why?" Caesar asked again. To his shame, his voice was weak and small.

_-Because it is necessary,- _Kulle said with finality. _-Without her death, the soulstone will be useless. Belial will continue to rage across the land, spreading rot and disease wherever he goes. And it does not end with him. You know as well as I that this must be done. It is unpalatable, yes, and you must not imagine that I don't feel some regret. I genuinely liked the girl. But there is no other way.- _

"You're wrong," Caesar snarled. "I don't care what you say, I'll find one. I'm _not_ going to kill her."

_-My dear boy,- _Kulle said, _-it is no longer your choice.- _

Against his will, Caesar's hand began to move, creeping towards the lever. He fought against it, muscles tensing with the strain.

"Wh-what are you doing?" he stammered. "Stop!"

_-Fool,- _sneered the sorcerer, _-there is nothing you can do. You are but a marionette, and I am the puppet master. Surrender now, and take solace in the knowledge that it was not your doing.- _

There was a horrendous pressure in his skull, as though the bone was about to crack open and spill his brains to the floor. His fingers clenched around the handle of the lever and began to pull.

"NO!" A cry of pain and fear and bleak despair broke free of his throat as, with the last of his conscious will, he drove his magic out through his flinching palm and into the inner workings of the machine. Kulle howled in his mind.

_-You! What have you done! You've ruined everything!- _

And then all was silence, and darkness, and he knew no more.

* * *

Lyndon was not in good humor. Granted, if he had been allowed to choose two companions from among the group to be lost with, Eirena and Ghor would have been top of the list, but lost they were, in a dangerous madman's maze-like archives, in the dark (fortunately, Lyndon had a lantern in his pack, so they were not totally helpless). And of course, because bad luck loves to congregate, something was following them. Lyndon had caught brief flashes of it: a darker patch of shadow just outside the pool of lantern light, a brief flare of eyes like twin embers, the rasp of shallow breathing.

"We're at another intersection," Eirena announced. "Lyndon, it's your turn to pick."

"Let's go left this time," said the rogue. "Looks like it opens up a bit out there. Maybe we'll be able to get a better view of this place."

"Right-o!" She grinned, and Lyndon quirked his lips in a return smile. That was an expression she had learned from him and never seemed to tire of using. Modern jargon delighted her, and she had picked it up quickly, though Lyndon found her especially adorable on the occasions that she misused it.

"No, left," he teased, and tapped her gently on the nose when she gave him a confused look.

He glanced behind them as they continued down the left-hand path. The eyes were still there. They blinked several times, and were joined by a second pair, then a third.

_Great, _thought Lyndon. _Really fucking amazing. Please, in Raven's name, let it just be rats. Very large rats. _

"Come along, ladies," he said, placing a hand on each of their backs to usher them out into the room ahead. His voice never faltered; Lyndon prided himself on his ability to keep his cool even in the most dire of situations.

"Wow!" Eirena gasped, her eyes growing wide as she took in the massive area they'd entered. On either side of the narrow walkway, the floor dropped away into empty space where rune-scribed monoliths floated free of any visible support, clustered in groups that Lyndon guessed must have some magical significance, though he could not begin to guess what, or how they had been arranged.

"There are lights on the other side," Ghor exclaimed suddenly. "There, see? It looks like spell lights."

"Is that a good thing?" Lyndon asked.

"Spell lights are usually dormant until activated by a certain keyword or phrase," Eirena explained. "If those are lit, it could mean that some of our friends have passed that way. We should at least check it out."

"Good enough for me," said the rogue. "After you, my lovely."

Eirena started forward with a confident stride. As soon as they reached the middle of the room, however, she stopped in dismay. More of the mysterious creatures that had been following them had appeared directly in their path, identifiable only by their blazing red eyes and gleaming teeth. They were hemmed in on both sides, able neither to advance nor retreat.

"They don't seem to want to attack, whatever they are," the enchantress murmured after a few moments. "It's almost like they're _waiting _for something."

Drawing his crossbow, Lyndon sent a bolt into the forehead of the closest creature. It had no effect; in fact, as far as he could tell, the projectile passed through its target as though it was nonexistent and glanced off the slick floor, skittering into the darkness. The eyes blinked slowly at him.

Staring into them, he was suddenly gripped by a feeling of dread unlike anything he had ever felt. All rational thought deserted his mind, leaving only the blinding need to _run_. The crossbow dropped from his hands and clattered on the floor. Beside him, Eirena screamed in raw terror and fled, her stumbling feet carrying her straight towards the edge of the walkway. Lyndon tried to warn her, but his throat was as tight as a locked safe, and the only sound that emerged was a strangled whine.

Ghor caught the petite blonde moments before she pitched into the chasm, throwing her arms around the other woman's waist and carrying her bodily to the ground. The shock of hitting cold stone seemed to snap Eirena out of her panicked state.

"Cast a light spell!" Ghor urged her. "Quickly now! It will shield us for a moment."

Eirena obeyed without hesitation, chanting a few quick words and thrusting her staff towards the ceiling with both hands. The orb on the end flared to life, throwing out a brilliant glow that lit up the surrounding area brighter than day. Lyndon closed his eyes against the glare.

"What's going on?" he cried. "What are they?"

"Shadow beasts," said Ghor, her tone grim. "They feed on the fear that they inspire in their prey, and cannot be killed by any physical weapon."

"What, then? There must be _some _way to get rid of them. What do we do, think happy thoughts?"

"They are weak to holy power," the _sangoma _said. "It is a pity that Saiya is not here to lend us aid. We shall have to make do. There is a spirit that I can summon, though I am hesitant to use it around other people. It is … very powerful."

"Sounds like a good thing to me," Lyndon grunted, peering through his lashes at the demons milling about just outside the range of Eirena's magical light.

"When I tell you," said Ghor, "you must shut your eyes tight and under no circumstances open them until I say that it is safe. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Eirena said. Lyndon nodded in agreement. The witch doctor began to chant under her breath, a hypnotic sound. He watched the movement of her full lips, fingers itching to trace them. What a shame, he thought, that she was only interested in females; ordinarily, he was fully in support of the idea of two women having sex, but in this case he couldn't help wishing that the lovely _sangoma _was available. He had slept with ladies older than he, but never with an _umbaru. _There were not many where he came from, which Lyndon considered a shame. He had always had a weakness for their wild beauty.

"Now!" Ghor cried, and Lyndon covered his eyes just as Eirena's light was extinguished. The darkness enfolding them was alive with horrific sounds: the clacking of dry bones, the rattle of death in an ancient chest, the wet thump of slow, heavy footsteps. The rogue felt a malevolent presence pass by not a foot away, and breathed in the stench of rot and something far worse – the cold tang of metal and fresh blood, the wood of the executioner's platform, the reek of stale sweat and filthy flesh. He gulped down the lump that rose in his throat, threatening to choke him, and fumbled for Eirena's hand in the darkness. They clung to each other.

Afterwards, Lyndon could not say with any certainty how long they stood paralyzed, drowning in a sea of shadows. It seemed both an eternity and no time at all. All he knew was that when Ghor finally said, in a voice worn by weariness, "It is over. You can look again," the crimson eyes were gone.

"What the hell _was _that?" he gasped, reluctant to breathe in the air that still carried the taint of terror. "What did you do?"

The witch doctor looked visibly aged, her shoulders slumped and her eyes hollowed. "Our enemies were demons who dealt in fear," she said, "and so I called up a far more powerful being to our defense: the embodiment of Fear itself. We call him _Hofu_ – one of the old gods. It is said that the very sight of him will drive men out of their minds."

"A _god _answers to you?" Lyndon asked disbelievingly.

"He answers to no one," replied Ghor. "I called to him and he came. I offered him a sacrifice and he accepted it."

"Please, can we go?" Eirena interrupted, her clammy palm still tucked into Lyndon's larger one. "I don't like this place."

The vulnerability stamped on her face was like a beacon, bringing Lyndon back to his comfort zone. He knew how to deal with frightened or emotional girls; he'd always been skilled at comforting them with his natural charm. What he would not allow himself to acknowledge was that having someone weaker than him to take care of was just as soothing to him.

"I couldn't agree more, darlin'," he said. To Ghor, he added, "Thank you, Mistress Sangoma, for saving our lives. Your awe-inspiring power is only matched by your indescribable beauty."

"I am sure there is a true compliment hiding beneath your flowery speech, Lyndon," replied Ghor with a wry smile, "but you owe me no gratitude. Come, let us go."

Continuing towards the corridor lit by the spell-lights, they discovered definite indications that Caesar, at least, had been that way. There were splashes of ice on the walls and icicles sprouting up from the floor, among the shattered bodies of mechanical constructs.

"Looks like there was quite a battle," Lyndon remarked, kicking lightly at the severed head of one of the steel sentries. It rolled away, clanking loudly against the floor.

"Hopefully no one was injured," Eirena said anxiously. "I don't see any blood, so that's probably a good sign."

Following the trail of devastation, they came to a large room filled with various pipes, wires, cauldrons, and other instruments that appeared to be designed purely for torture. Lyndon lifted up an enormous glass syringe, the needle of which was as thick as his pinky finger, and tossed it carelessly back onto the table where he'd found it. Eirena was clearly impressed with the place, and even Ghor seemed interested, but he could not summon much respect for the belongings of a man like Kulle. His motto was: _take anything of value, and the rest be damned. _

Something caught his eye then, and he moved closer to investigate. At first he thought the body strapped to the table was a corpse, but then he noticed the slight rise and fall of the chest, and the rosy tone of the cheeks. He got a further shock when, upon taking in the white-blonde hair and what features were visible beneath the mask, he realized that it was Saiya.

"Ghor!" he cried, and she responded instantly to the urgency in his tone. Lyndon started to undo the leather bindings holding the monk in place, but to his surprise she stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"Not yet," she cautioned. "We do not know the purpose of this machine. It may be keeping her alive."

"Whatever it _used _to do, it's broken now," Lyndon said. "Look, the gears have been frozen."

"This doesn't add up," Eirena said as Ghor began a thorough examination. "We know that Caesar was with her. They went through the portal together, and his ice magic was all over the hallway outside, and here on the machine as well. So where is he now?"

"Cut his losses and ran, perhaps," Lyndon suggested darkly, though at heart he knew that it wasn't true. _That's something I would do. Not the mage. _

"I have a bad feeling about this," the enchantress fretted. "My intuition tells me that Caesar's in trouble."

"He can handle himself," said Lyndon. "Saiya's the one to worry about right now."

"She is unharmed," Ghor announced, "merely sleeping. If I remove the mask, so–" Her agile fingers worked at the clasps. "She should wake."

Right on cue, Saiya's lashes fluttered and the lids slowly rose to reveal pale blue eyes. Her pupils, wide and groggy at first, shrank and focused on Ghor's face. She blinked a few times.

"Ugh," she groaned. "Where am I?"

* * *

"Mind your step there," Baal cautioned. "I don't trust these sand-bridges."

"I won't argue with you there, Brother," Kormac replied. He glanced down into the abyss that yawned beneath his feet, thinly veiled by an insubstantial sheet of particles. The Templar did not understand the technology that made such a bridge possible, and he was the sort of man who disliked on principle anything that baffled him.

_Except Eirena, _he thought, feeling the familiar rush of longing and terror as the petite enchantress's image sprang easily to mind. _My little angel. No, that's wrong – she could never be mine. Not in a thousand years could I be worthy of her innocence and beauty. _

"Kormac!" Baal cried, grabbing his arm and wrenching him to the side just in time to prevent him from stepping off into the chasm. He paled, breaking out in a cold sweat as he realized how close to death he had come.

"Damn it," his companion grumbled. "Keep your wits about you. How do you think Eirena would feel if she found out you died because you were daydreaming about her?"

"Ei-eirena?" Kormac stammered. "No, I - I was thinking about … our mission," he finished lamely. Baal rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, right. I've never seen a man so smitten. Not that I blame you, but you really should do something about it. You can't keep pining away forever, you know."

Korma scowled heavily at him. "Forgive me, Brother, if I am hesitant to take romantic advice from _you._" Baal stiffened at the words, and he realized with a wince how it had sounded. "Ah, sorry, I didn't mean it that way. I was referring to how long it took you to accept and return Saiya's affections for you, not the way things are now … uh, I mean …"

"It's okay," Baal sighed. "I get what you were trying to say. Still rude, when I'm just trying to help you out, but I'm not offended." He raked a hand through his hair, his eyes distant. "I don't know what to do, Kormac. I still love her. I don't think I could ever stop loving her."

"Of course not," replied the Templar. "She's _Saiya._"

"Not anymore." Baal's voice was a whisper, barely audible. Kormac got the impression that he was speaking mostly to himself, but he couldn't let something like that go unchallenged.

"What do you mean, 'not anymore'?"

"I mean that whatever Kulle has done to her changed her somehow. She's not the same person. I don't know if she ever will be again."

"I know she's been a little scatter-brained lately," Kormac began, but Baal cut him off.

"It's much worse than that, Kormac. She - uh, the night before last, when I woke you and Caesar up, it's because she … attacked me. She came to me wanting … um, sex – and when I refused, she did this." He slid his fingers under the collar of his shirt and pulled it to the side, exposing his shoulder. There was a set of scabbed-over indentations in the skin in the shape of tooth-marks. The surrounding flesh was darkly bruised.

"She bit you?" Kormac mumbled. _No, I can't believe it. Saiya would never-_

"I told you, she's not herself."

"Was she possessed? Kulle-"

Baal shook his head, letting his collar cover the unsightly wound once again. "I don't think so. I've seen a good number of possessed people in my time, and she seemed like she was acting under her own free will."

"Have you told any of the others?" Kormac asked, blurting out the first question that came to mind.

"Not yet. I guess I didn't want to admit that it happened."

"Understandable. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know," Baal admitted. "I can't bring myself to give up on her, but at the same time I'm not sure I can keep up this … this weird state of limbo. You know what I mean? I feel like we're back to where we started, only this time I've got more to lose." He sighed despondently. "I don't really want to talk about it anymore. Do you mind if we keep going?"

"Not at all," said Kormac.

They walked uninterrupted for a while, maintaining a respectful silence. Kormac's thoughts drifted back to Eirena, to her sweet laugh and her soft lips, the delicate bones of her hands (he loved the shape of them despite the burns that marred the left – nothing could diminish her beauty in his eyes), her blue eyes, the color of ice yet somehow managing to be warm and kind. He couldn't remember ever having desired a woman as much as he wanted her. It was a deep, keening ache like a knife wound in his chest, but he would not defile her by casting himself at her feet and offering up his poor promises of love like a beggar offering coins at the statue of a goddess. He hoped beyond hope that she was safe and sound, for he neither liked nor trusted Lyndon, and the thought of his treasure having to rely on the womanizing rogue for her survival was a disturbing one.

In the absolute stillness of Kulle's archives, the slightest sound stood out like a stampede of ghouls, so when a third pair of footsteps joined theirs, both men noticed instantly and froze in place, reaching for their weapons.

"Whatever it is, it's just out of sight up ahead," Baal whispered. "I don't _smell _any demons, but then again, I haven't been able to detect Belial's serpents on any of the occasions that we've encountered them."

"Let's proceed with caution," said Kormac. He slid his spear noiselessly out of its sheath, padding along as quietly as he could. Baal followed right behind him with his favorite bow drawn and ready to fire.

Rounding the corner, however, they were surprised to spot Caesar, by himself and carrying a bulky object under his arm. It appeared to be some kind of stone.

"Hey, mage!" Baal called. "Where's Saiya?"

Caesar turned around. It struck Kormac that there was something off about his expression, or perhaps the way he carried himself, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"In a safe place," the wizard answered. His voice was different too: abnormally slow and a bit slurred. Kormac wondered if he'd been hit on the head.

"Where?" Baal pressed.

"Back there," the smaller man said, waving a noncommittal hand in the direction he'd come from.

"Why aren't you with her?" Kormac demanded. "You really shouldn't have left her alone in the state she's in."

"She's fine," Caesar said, narrowing his eyes in annoyance. "We got her to the machine in time, and she's currently receiving treatment. She should make a full recovery."

"That's great," said Baal, with real relief in his tone. "Where are _you_ going, though?"

"Oh." Caesar held up the stone he was carrying. "I found the black soulstone. Kulle gave me instructions on how to unlock it, so that's what I'm doing."

The Hunter frowned. "It has to be unlocked?"

"Yes … some kind of spell that prevents anyone but him from using it, apparently. It shouldn't be a problem."

"We'll come with you," said Baal. "We might be able to help."

Caesar looked less than pleased with the notion, but all he said was, "As you wish. Follow me."

As the three of them changed direction and set off on a new course, Kormac couldn't help but notice that Baal kept his hand on the hilt of his crossbow.

* * *

"It's unbelievable," Lyndon said. "You really don't remember a thing about the last week? Nothing at all?"

Saiya shook her head for what had to be the hundredth time. "Nope. I told you, the last thing I remember clearly is falling into the ruins in the Oasis. Everything since then is just a vague blur. I feel like I _should _know what I've been doing – I mean, the memories are _there_, I just can't access them. Have you ever had a dream that you can't quite recall when you wake up? That's what it's like."

"What about Kulle?" Eirena pressed.

"Kulle …" Saiya hesitated. "He was in my head, wasn't he? Guiding me … I don't remember anything he said, but I can feel the echoes of his voice." Her mind was silent now, like a room after all the people have gone. She was the only occupant of her own body. It felt strange.

"_Was?" _demanded Lyndon. "You mean he isn't there anymore?" When Saiya shook her head, he said, "Well. That's marvelous, isn't it? A murderer's ghost is rampaging around his own laboratory with gods-know-what intentions. He could be anywhere, and we'll never find him unless he wants us to. I'm so glad that I decided to come along on this charming little adventure!"

"Do you have any idea where Caesar is, or why he left you here?" asked Ghor. Her tone was calm as always, but Saiya got the distinct impression that she was worried about her friend.

"I'm afraid I don't," she said, "but I have something that might help. Is my pack around?"

"Right here," said Lyndon, handing it to her. He'd found it discarded some feet away, along with Caesar's. Saiya opened it up and removed Leena's mirror, peering intently into the cloudy surface. She had a hunch that if she could locate Baal, she would be find the missing wizard as well.

"What's that?" Eirena asked, craning her neck to see. "It's got a strong enchantment on it."

"It shows the image of your true love," Saiya replied. "Or at least, it's supposed to. Maybe it broke again?"

"And who exactly are you trying to find?" Lyndon asked dryly. The young monk's head snapped up and she gave him a sharp look.

"Baal, of course. Who do you think?"

Lyndon shrugged. "Well, I did wonder. You haven't exactly been very _loving _towards him lately. We all thought it was over between you."

"I didn't," said Eirena.

Saiya ignored her. "What are you talking about, Lyndon. Baal and I aren't getting along?"

"I think that's the understatement of the year," snorted the rogue. All three women glared at him, and he held up his hands. "I'm just telling the truth. The atmosphere between you two has been downright murderous ever since you nearly died."

"Since I _what?_"

"No, wait, it might have been before that, even. Yeah, now that I think about it, he wasn't too happy about your decision to, uh, _adopt _Kulle."

Saiya was almost too shocked to process what he was saying. "I nearly died? When was this?"

"We were ambushed by Belial's servants as we approached the Aqueducts," said Ghor. "You were bitten. The poison was very strong – I was able to save your life, but only because Baal gave so much of his blood for the antidote."

The words sparked a fragment of a memory: Caesar's voice saying, _"Ghor eventually had to stop him before he bled himself dry." _It didn't matter what stupid thing they'd been fighting about, she thought. A love like theirs didn't just disappear.

A faint image appeared in the glass: Baal and Kormac walking across a narrow bridge of stone spanning a great chasm. Ahead of them was Caesar. Saiya turned the mirror around so that her companions could see it and said, "Does this place look familiar to anyone?"

"I don't see anything," said Eirena.

"_Jahaira," _Ghor breathed, holding trembling fingers up to the reflection.

Lyndon said nothing, but he stared into the mirror with stricken eyes.

"Ah, sorry!" Saiya snatched the precious object back. "Naturally, you would all see something different. Sorry, I wasn't thinking. Um, it's a cavern, quite large, with a bridge going across from one side to the other. There's a lot of big rocks, like tombstones only larger, floating in the air all around."

"We were just there a few minutes ago!" Eirena exclaimed.

Saiya stood up. "Let's go, then. If we hurry, we may be able to catch them."

* * *

"We have arrived," Caesar announced. They had followed a convoluted series of hallways and stairwells to a circular platform overlooking a great pit in the earth. In the center was a sphere covered with protruding metal blocks. The wizard approached it and stretched up to place the black soulstone in a receptacle on the top, where it clicked audibly into place.

"Now," he said, "to activate it. I advise you both to stand back." He threw wide his arms, black fire igniting in palms and streaming out to smite the sphere. The blocks disengaged and began to move, linking together to form rings that orbited around the sphere at an increasingly furious pace. The air was filled with a strange, sonorous whirring, and the crackle of powerful magic. The stone began to glow.

Suddenly, Caesar swayed on his feet, the arcane beams sputtering out. Baal jumped forward to brace the mage as he slumped backwards, but the moment his hands touched the other man's back, he felt a burst of such _wrongness _that he recoiled. Caesar hit the ground with a grunt of pain.

"Not very friendly," he said.

"You're not my friend, remember?" Baal replied.

"I had thought, after all our time together, that you might have at least a _little_ regard for me. Clearly I was wrong."

Within seconds, Baal had his crossbow pointed at the wizard's forehead. "I asked if you remembered that you're not my friend, Caesar," he snarled. "Are you going to answer me or not?"

"Baal!" Kormac reprimanded in a shocked voice, but Caesar merely smiled bitterly and climbed to his feet.

"I could give you the answer that you're looking for, Baal," he said, "but frankly, this little game is starting to bore me. I will admit that it was clever of you to figure out my secret. What gave me away?"

Baal rolled his eyes. "You weren't enough of a dumbass."

Kormac, though clearly baffled, had nonetheless staunchly came to back Baal up, menacing Caesar with his spear-point. "What's going on?" he muttered to the Hunter.

"He's been possessed," said Baal. "Isn't that right, Kulle?"

"_Mein Gott!" _Kormac groaned. "What about Saiya, then?"

Baal's finger tightened on the trigger. "If you've hurt her, you'll regret it."

"I wasn't lying when I told you she's safe," Caesar-Kulle said. "You have your friend here to thank for that. He sabotaged my plans very effectively. I do hate being forced to improvise; it never turns out the way you want."

"Go on, then," Baal urged. "Tell us what your plan was."

"Oh, I shall. And once I do, I'm sure you will see things my way."

"Never," growled Kormac. "I would die first!"

"Your loyalty is touching," sneered Kulle, "but you don't fully understand the situation. The black soulstone is not capable of enslaving a fly at the moment. It is useless, it's potential untapped, because I was never able to complete it."

Baal swore under his breath. "Then this whole fucking ordeal was for nothing? You let us wander to our almost certain deaths for something you _knew _was never going to help us? Fucking bastard."

Kulle laughed, the sound unnatural and unpleasant coming from Caesar's mouth. "Would you allow me to finish before you start hurling vulgar language as if it will injure me?" he asked. "I have all I need to finish the stone here, in my archives. That's what this machine is for. The one that Caesar destroyed was my main generator, but the back-up will do nicely. All I ask in return is that one of you temporarily host me until my body can be reconstructed, at which point I will give you the stone and we will part ways."

"Hang on," Baal interrupted. "You already have a host, albeit an unwilling one. What do you need us for?"

"I should have thought that was obvious," Kulle sniffed. "The essence of a Nephalem is required to make the stone complete. I was unable to use the girl, as I had intended, so this one will have to do instead."

"Out of the question," said Baal. "Did you really think I would let you just _kill _one of my companions?"

"I don't think you have much of a choice, Hunter. There is no other way to stop Belial. One of the four of you must die. Would you rather it was your pretty lover or the _sangoma_? Men should be prepared to make sacrifices on behalf of the women they love, don't you think?"

Baal's jaw clenched. "There has to be another way. You're a brilliant sorcerer, Kulle. Figure it out."

The wizard's face twisted into an ugly scowl. "I have had _years _to 'figure it out', boy," he spat. "Believe me when I say there is no salvation for you, no tricky bit of magic that will enable you to get out of making a hard decision. Do you know how many lives I took to reach this point? I did not enjoy that aspect of my work. I accepted it as an inevitability, just as you must. Let me take the mage. No one need ever know what happened here. You can tell your friends whatever story will assuage their grief, you will have the black soulstone and will be free to continue your quest, and I will have my stolen life returned to me. It is a solution that is beneficial to everyone."

"Except Caesar," grunted Baal.

"Yes," said Kulle. "A man that is friend to neither of you. Oh, don't be shocked. I _am _a telepath, you know. Both of you find my offer tempting."

"_Oh Herr, vergib mir meine Sünden," _Kormac whispered, one hand leaving the haft of his spear to form the Church's sign of warding.

"A chance to get rid of the mage," Baal said slowly, a grin forming on his face. The crossbow dropped, pointing towards the ground. "Do you know how long I've dreamed about this?"

"Brother, no!" Kormac cried. "We must not give in to him!"

"I'm sorry to say …" Baal began. Both men had their eyes fixed on him: Kormac's wide with horror and Caesar's dark with anticipation.

"You're shit out of luck, Kulle," he finished, raising his weapon once more. "I may not like the mage, but I hate you with a passion. This has been a long time coming."

"So be it," sighed Kulle. "If you insist on being a fool, I'm afraid I'll have to kill you both."

"You can try," Baal said, and fired.

* * *

_* Kormac said: "Oh Lord, forgive me my sins." **Thanks, Leena! You're the best! **  
_


	18. 18 - Nephalem Blood

**Amor Vincit Omnia**

**(Love Conquers All)**

_**Part Two: The Fragile Heart**_

* * *

_"I'm searching for a whole new beginning_  
_An endless void_  
_This notion that I sense within me_  
_You're still by my side_

_Oh, I feel your presence_  
_You'll never leave here _  
_But when I reach out there to hold you_  
_Every part that's real disappears _

_As I become more present now_  
_I can't see through the pain" _  
_\- Ludvig Forssell _  
_"A Phantom Pain"_

* * *

**Sorry, dear readers, I know that the wait for this chapter was brutally long. I had a lot of trouble with it; nothing seemed to want to coagulate well, and I ending up throwing out several drafts. I hope the finished product is up to par ... **

**I'd just like to note that there is a love scene (consensual this time, thank goodness!) somewhere around the middle of this chapter. Enjoy! *eyebrow waggle* Also, a great thank you to all the lovely people who reviewed last chapter! Your patience is outstanding! To the guest who wrote in, I greatly appreciate your kindness and I'm sorry that I wasn't able to respond in person to let you know how much longer you'd have to wait.  
**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Nephalem Blood

Though the distance was short and his aim was true, Baal hadn't really intended for his arrow to strike. Therefore, it was not surprising when Caesar warped to a spot about twenty feet away, leaving the bolt to land quivering in the wall where his head had been moments before. What _was _a surprise was the fireball that came speeding towards him from the mage's outstretched hand. He narrowly managed to dodge it.

"Careful, Brother!" Kormac called. "We don't know what he can do now."

Baal nodded wordlessly, circling to the left. Ordinarily, he would be feeling a surge of bloodlust by this point in a battle, but there was no red tinge to the world now. Rather than excitement, he felt dread. His combat style was not suited to non-lethal victories, but he couldn't slay Kulle without killing Caesar as well, and that was not something he wanted to do. Perhaps a month ago – or even a mere week, he thought guiltily – he would have been willing, accepted it as a necessity and thought no more of it, but now …

Kulle sent another couple of flaming globes his way in rapid succession. He rolled out of the way, returning fire to keep his opponent busy while he racked his brain for ideas. He had a few elemental arrows left; perhaps he could freeze the wizard until Ghor could be located?

"You're a fool if you think you can overpower me, boy." Caesar's voice echoed around the arena, never in any one place for longer than a few seconds. "This body's potential surpasses even mine. I've never seen such vast reserves of arcane power!"

"You're joking, right?" Baal yelled back. _Keep him talking, keep him distracted. _"He can't even control his own spells half the time!"

"He needs honing, like any good weapon," replied Kulle. "In my hands, he could be a god among men. There are no limits to what we could accomplish together."

With a soft snap, Baal finished fitting the frost bolt into its slot and cocked the bow. "If you're finished jerking off," he said, "why don't you come down here and fight? I don't have all day."

Caesar materialized behind him, and he vaulted forward to avoid the onslaught of fireballs. Kormac charged from the side, but a wave of the wizard's hand sent him flying. Baal turned and leveled both crossbows at his opponent.

"Your arrogance will be your downfall, boy," Kulle sneered, spreading his hands wide.

"Look who's talking!" Baal shot back. He unleashed a stream of regular arrows from Thaqib, the smaller of his two weapons, named after the comet that had appeared in the sky on the night of his birth. Kulle whipped his hands around in a sweeping gesture, conjuring a whirlwind that splintered the wooden projectiles like matchsticks.

"Is that all you've got?" he bellowed over the roar of the gale. "Pathetic!"

"Think again," Baal muttered, letting fly with his other bow. The heavier bolt, reinforced with steel, cut a path through the tornado's heart, exploding as timed just before it could pierce Caesar's chest. The wizard's face was captured in a comical expression of surprise, a thin veil of ice cloaking him entirely. Baal grinned smugly and turned to see if Kormac was alright.

The ice around Caesar exploded violently outward, showering the floor with shining crystals. A beam of red light lanced from his hands and struck the Hunter in the stomach before he could even think of evading. He doubled over from the force of the blow, gasping in pain. There was a smoking, fist-sized hole in his vest and shirt. The flesh beneath was scorched, and he knew he would be in agony later, when the shock wore off.

"Baal!" Kormac shouted, struggling to his feet.

"I'm alright," Baal responded tightly. He kept one hand pressed hard against the wound, aiming Thaqib with the other and returning fire. Clearly something a little stronger was going to be needed to subdue the possessed mage.

Caesar's eyes had rolled back in his head, only the whites showing. His skin seemed almost to glow with an excess of magical light. He glided towards them, feet several inches above the floor. As he drew nearer, he raised his hand and brought it sharply down again, and a shockwave rolled forth, similar to Saiya's bell but smaller and more concentrated. Baal dove to the side, cursing as the action tore further at his injured abdomen.

Caesar lifted his hand again, and this time there was not enough time to escape, nowhere to go. Baal fired a stream of bolts at the figure above him, but they disintegrated in the air. There was a loud click as his bow ran empty.

_Fuck, _he thought, _is this how it ends? I never even got to tell Saiya I'm sorry. _

"Over here, you bastard!" roared Kormac. The wizard turned to look in his direction, and he hurled his spear. It, too, burst into a blaze of light as soon as it neared its target, but the momentary distraction had given Baal enough time to scramble to a safe distance. He checked his quiver: three arrows remaining, not nearly enough for the task at hand.

"Kormac, run!" he cried. "Just get out of here! There's no way we can win!"

Kormac shook his head. "No, Brother, I won't leave you."

The spell lights were suddenly extinguished, bathing the arena in total darkness. The only thing still visible was Caesar, whose purplish aura stood out like a beacon. Then, as Baal watched, he disappeared for a split second and reappeared flinching, as if he'd been struck.

The wizard winced again, staggering to the side from an unseen blow. Almost immediately he recoiled in the other direction. This time Baal was sure he caught a flash of movement, a mere flicker of shadow.

A whisper in his ear: "What is it?" Kormac had come up beside him in the dark.

"I don't know," Baal replied, "but it seems to be an ally."

Three more attacks, and Caesar crumpled to the ground, his aura fading. The lights came back on, causing Baal to shield eyes that had just begun adjusting. He blinked rapidly to clear his vision.

"Saiya!" Kormac exclaimed joyfully. "You're all right!"

There she was, standing gloriously tall despite the weariness that Baal could read in every line of her face. She met his eyes and smiled, and it was such a beautiful, sweet, _uncomplicated _smile that he could have wept. Instead he grinned wordlessly back at her.

"Whew!" the young monk exclaimed. "I think seven is about my limit, though with practice, I might be able to do more. Are the two of you okay?" Her eyes drifted to Baal's midsection, and she drew in a sharp breath. "You're hurt!"

"It's nothing," he said. "A surface wound. What about the idiot mage? I trust you haven't killed him?"

"He's fine. I was careful." She raised an eyebrow at him. "It's unusual for you to be so concerned about him. Wasn't he just trying to kill you?"

"Technically, no," said Baal. "That was Zoltun Kulle. And Caesar and I have developed a … uh, let's call it an 'understanding'."

"So Kulle left me and possessed Caesar," Saiya mused. "Why?"

"He wanted to use you as a sacrifice, _Schwesterchen_," said Kormac. "He needed one more Nephalem to make the black soulstone work."

By this time, Ghor, Lyndon, and Eirena had come down the stairs to join the others. The _sangoma _was crouched over Caesar, checking his pulse and raising his eyelids. Saiya came over to Baal and deposited her pack on the floor next to him.

"Sit down," she ordered. "I'm going to have a look at your stomach."

He gave her a mock salute. "Yes, my lady." It was absolute torture not to touch her as her fingers nimbly undid the clasps of his vest and pulled his shirt over his head. She leaned in close to apply ointment to the burn mark, the fringes of her hair tickling his bare chest, and his mind instantly moved her head a little lower. Lust made his vision swim, but he pushed it ruthlessly away. This was not the time.

"How are you?" he whispered.

"I feel fine, actually," she responded, not looking up from her work. Her tone sounded normal enough. "I don't remember much about the last week, though," she continued.

"The neurotoxin?" Baal said. "Or was that just an invention of Kulle's meant to distract us from his real purpose. Agh! That stings!"

"Sorry." Her lips brushed his navel, and his heart skipped a beat. "Is that better?" she asked, innocently.

"Yeah, that's better. Gods, I've missed you, Saiya."

She looked up at him, her smile abruptly dropping away. "I've missed you too ... I think. Lyndon says that we haven't been getting along."

_Damn him, _Baal thought crossly. _He has no right. _To Saiya, he said, "That's unfair. You haven't been around to get along with."

"You're not angry with me?" she murmured.

Baal thought about it. He was, in fact, furious, but not entirely with her. He chose his words carefully. "A lot of shit has happened, and we need to talk about it, but the most important thing – to me, anyway – is that you are yourself again. Everything else is just details."

"Then … you still want to continue our relationship?" she asked. Baal could tell that she was trying very hard to keep any form of pressure out of her tone, but her eyes brimmed over with hope.

"Yes," he said firmly. "My feelings for you haven't changed, Saiya_. _I love you."

"_Ahebbouka," _she whispered back, with a shy, self-conscious smile. Baal grinned in return. No one would ever mistake her for a native speaker, but she had obviously been practicing, and his heart was warmed by the knowledge that she cared enough to at least _try _to learn his language. He got to his feet, slowly, and took her hand.

"Come on, _nuur il-'en_. Let's join the others."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ghor had been preparing to perform an exorcism rite on Caesar. A fire had been built: strange green flames which fed on a single piece of wood without consuming it. The witch doctor had painted her face with symbols in white, and was kneeling by Caesar's limp form, rocking back and forth and chanting, _"Roho wa Zoltun Kulle, nakuamuru! Kwa nguvu o mbwiru eikura , nakuamuru! Kwa damu hii na mfupa kwamba si yenu, nakuamuru!" _After every repetition of the word _nakuamuru, _she passed her hand through the fire, and the blaze leapt a little higher each time.

Her voice rose to fever pitch, an unearthly wail. The blood drained from Kormac's face; he turned his eyes away. Ghor placed both hands in the flame, cupped as though to draw water from a stream, and brought them to her lips. A fragment of fire flickered between her palms. She swallowed it, and her eyes burned green.

"_Nakuamuru kuondoka!" _she cried. Something subtle changed about Caesar's face. His slack features changed without moving, so that for a moment, the jagged outline of Kulle's countenance overlaid them.

From her pack, Ghor retrieved what appeared to be a live snake, which Saiya recognized as the _mojo _she had been working on back at the Hidden Camp. She blinked in surprise, thinking, _I could have sworn that snake was dead last time I saw it! _

Carefully, Ghor held the _mojo_ to Caesar's lips, the deadly fangs hovering mere fractions of an inch above his mouth. The viper hissed wickedly. Kulle's ghostly image seemed to be drawn upwards into its open maw like smoke escaping through a vent.

"This will take some time," said Ghor. Beads of sweat stood out on her forehead, despite the chill. "The spirit's influence is strong."

"Perhaps we should go and try to rustle up some food," suggested Kormac, in a strained tone.

"I'd rather stay here," replied Eirena. "This is fascinating!"

"I'll go with you, Kormac," Saiya said.

Lyndon volunteered as well, and Baal wanted to go, but the young monk insisted that he stay and rest. She took sinful pleasure in the vexed expression he wore, recalling the countless times that he had done the same to her.

The three of them searched the archives for a little over two hours without finding a single edible thing, save for some casks of grain which had obviously been stored for hundreds of years. Some had been ruined by damp and others by rats, but they found one barrel that still looked promising, so they brought back several handfuls and used the last of their water supply to boil it up. The result was a meager bowl of grayish grain with a rather musty flavor that persevered even through the addition of salt.

Caesar woke shortly after dinner was finished. He was physically unharmed, save for a few lovely bruises, but his grip on reality was tenuous at best. Like Saiya, he was suffering from amnesia, except that in his case, the entire few hours of his possession had been wiped clean out of his memory. When he was informed what had happened, he was horrified.

"Why didn't you put a bolt through my head the minute you suspected?" he asked Baal. "I could have killed you!"

"Believe me, I tried," grumbled the Hunter. "You're tougher than you look, mage."

Caesar's eyes fixed on his bandaged midsection with anguish. "How bad is it?" he asked.

"The healers have given me three days to live," Baal said solemnly. At the stricken look that crossed the wizard's face, he rolled his eyes and said, "I'll be fine, you idiot. It's just a scratch."

Caesar recovered his composure. "What a shame," he said.

"The important question," interrupted Saiya, "is what we're going to do about the black soulstone now that Kulle is out of the picture."

All eyes turned simultaneously to the object in question, which was still mounted on the top of the sphere where the sorcerer had placed it. Lyndon murmured, "Wonder what that beauty's worth? Must be a fortune …"

"Don't even think about it," Kormac growled.

"Yeahhh," said Baal, a frown taking hold of his features. "About the soulstone …"

"What about it?" demanded Caesar. "We have it, don't we?"

"Yes, but it's not going to do us any good if we can't complete it. As much as I hate to say this, Kulle was kind of right."

Saiya stared at him. "What are you suggesting?"

"A sacrifice." Caesar's voice was harsh, his hands balled into fists by his side. "That's what he's talking about. One of us is going to have to die so that Belial can be defeated."

"Well, don't look at me!" exclaimed Lyndon, placing a conspicuous hand on his crossbow. "You can leave me out of your noble plans."

"Don't worry, Lyndon," Baal sighed. "Your unworthy blood wouldn't work anyway. It requires a Nephalem."

The rogue burst into laughter. "A _Nephalem_? You've been duped, my friend. There is no such thing!" When no one said anything, his chuckles trailed off. "Wait … you mean-"

"I am a half-child," said Ghor. "My mother is the High Priestess of my tribe, and my father is Uriel, the Angel of the South Wind. It is tradition among our people that our priest or priestess mates with an angel, to preserve the bloodline. Each successive generation of Nephalem is purer than the last. Eventually, our offspring will be restored to their true glory."

"Okay," said Lyndon, grudgingly. "I can see how _you _might be part angel, Mistress Sangoma. But surely no one else-"

"Me." Caesar raised his hand.

"Supposedly, I am as well," said Baal, "though I have no idea what my parentage might be."

Saiya bit her lip. "I'm also a Nephalem. I didn't want to believe it at first, but it's true."

As each of them spoke in turn, Lyndon's eyes had grown wider and wider. Now he shot a sideways glance at Kormac and Eirena, who both shook their heads. "Did the two of you know about this?" he asked.

"I knew since I first met them," replied Eirena. "It was obvious!"

"I've suspected for a while," admitted Kormac.

"I don't believe it!" Lyndon threw up his hands in apparent disgust. "Not one, not two, but _four _bloody half-children – no offence, ladies – and I've been traveling with you all this time completely unawares! This takes the cake! If you told me right now that fish walk on land, I'd be forced to take you at your word."

"But do we really need the soulstone?" Caesar asked, moving the conversation back to its original topic. "There must be other ways of defeating Belial."

"The difficulty does not lie in defeating him," said Baal, "but in making sure that he _stays _defeated. We owe it to our world not to half-ass this."

"So we find another way of completing the stone. One that doesn't involve a godsdamn human sacrifice."

"There isn't _time_!" Baal hissed. "We've been gone for over a week now. Who knows what Belial's been up to in our absence? We could return to find Caldeum in ruins and all its people dead because we waited too long – out of cowardice! We must act _now_!"

Saiya glanced from Baal to Caesar to Ghor and could not imagine life without any of them. They had all become so dear to her: closer than friends, the only family she had in the world. If they had been in combat, she would never have hesitated to throw herself in front of them to prevent a killing blow.

"I will do it."

Saiya's mouth closed with a snap. She had been on the verge of volunteering, but Ghor had spoken first. There was no change in the older woman's placid demeanor, but her eyes were very bright.

Caesar cried, "No!" with raw panic in his tone. "No," he continued, shaking his head. "You have so much to live for. Think of Jahaira, think how she'll feel if you don't return. She'll wait for you forever, you know that, she'll grow old waiting for you. Let it be me. I don't have anyone like that."

"That's got to be the most pathetic thing I've ever heard, mage," Baal drawled. "I have a feeling that if we offered _you_, the stone would reject on principal. Besides, I rather fancy being a martyr. So good for one's image."

"Absolutely not," Saiya cut in, crossing her arms and drawing up to her full height for maximum authoritative effect. "We need your expertise to deal with Belial. You are the only demon hunter among us, after all. I should be the one."

"Nonsense," argued the wizard. "You're one of the most powerful members of the group. You were even able to deal with _me _once Kulle had pushed my body into _ex imperium_. If anyone is needed in the fight with Belial, it will be you."

Well," said Baal, "since we've conclusively proved that we're all willing to die, I think what we really need is some impartial way of judging who it will be. Drawing straws, for example." Plucking two of his remaining three bolts from the quiver, he removed the heads and feathers and snapped them in half, leaving one part shorter than the others. These, he handed to Lyndon.

"Why me?" inquired the rogue.

"Because I trust you the least," grinned the Hunter. "You don't consider yourself part of the group and have no particular ties to any of us, so you're not likely to rig the draw either for or against any one person."

"So glad I could be of assistance," Lyndon muttered. He rolled the arrow shafts around to randomize the positions and placed his left hand in such a way that the bottoms were concealed, making them all appear to be the same length.

"One at a time, or all at once?" he asked.

"All at once," Baal replied. The other Nephalem gathered around. At Baal's signal, they each took hold of a 'straw' and pulled it out of Lyndon's grasp.

"Who got the short one?" Eirena asked anxiously.

"I did," said Baal.

* * *

No one could sleep that night. Baal had decided that the ritual should take place at dawn (though precisely when that would occur was anyone's guess, as they had no way of telling time within the unchanging archives). He sat for a while in front of the machine that would claim his life, meditating, while the others huddled in unified misery on the other side of the chamber. Eirena wept openly. Absurdly, Saiya felt a bitter envy for her easily shed tears. She herself felt nothing but numb cold, as though she had been immersed for too long in freezing water, her pain locked inside an iron cage.

Eventually, through sheer exhaustion, most of the adventurers slipped into a kind of stupor. Kormac leaned back against the wall with Eirena's head pillowed on his lap; Ghor and Caesar curled up together. Only Lyndon stayed awake, playing solitaire by the light of the lantern.

It was then that Saiya rose like a ghost and crossed the room to kneel at Baal's side. He turned to look at her, a small half-smile lifting the corners of his mouth.

"It's funny," he said, "but I've spent hours thinking about my death, and I wasn't afraid until just now. I don't want to leave you, Saiya. I just can't see any other way."

_"Baal."_ It came out as the tiniest of sobs. She leaned into him, resting her forehead in the crook of his neck, feeling the hollow there that was made for her.

"I'm sorry, _nuur il'-en_," he whispered, running his fingers through her tangled, filthy hair. "I'm so, so sorry." Then he twisted awkwardly to kiss her temple, and suddenly she _needed _him with a desperation so fierce that it took her breath away. She got to her feet, pulling him with her, and led him out into the corridor.

"Take me, please," she whispered.

"Now? Here?"

"Yes." She guided his hands to her breasts, held them there. Baal gulped.

"I don't-"

"_Please_, I … I can't stand … this will …" Her voice failed her. The Hunter's eyes lit with understanding, and he kissed her passionately, his tongue slipping over hers. He was already hardening as he pressed his hips into her, kindling a fire in her belly that she hadn't felt for days.

Their movements were fumbling, hasty, urgent. Unwilling to take the time to strip fully, Saiya hiked up her armored robe, while Baal undid the buttons of his trousers. He pushed her up against the wall, standing flush at her back with her legs spread wide enough to admit him. With very little warning, he pushed into her. At that angle, the penetration was deep, almost painfully so, but Saiya merely lifted her hips to allow him better access. She wanted him, wanted the sharp stabs in her core that accompanied his every thrust, wanted his bruising grip on her waist, his harsh pants and throaty growls. This was not lovemaking, it wasn't even sex. It was pure, animalistic fucking. It was, Saiya thought, how their ancient ancestors would have mated before going into battle, rutting in the grass with the knowledge that the next day might be their last. It was bare and powerful, and when he came and filled her, she knew that her life had been altered forever, and that she would never be quite the same for what she had experienced.

Baal pulled out and braced himself on the wall, his arms trembling with exertion, his chest brushing her back. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" he murmured.

"A little," she answered, truthfully. At his remorseful groan, she said, "It's all right. It's what I needed. Thank you." The unspoken thought crossed her mind that if his seed grew in her and she bore a child, at least she would have something left of him to love. It was poor consolation, but some comfort nevertheless.

His fingers slipped between her slick folds, found the little nub of pleasure that dwelt there, and began to massage her with a steady back-and-forth motion, as though he was beckoning to her. Leaning his cheek against hers, he whispered in her ear: _"You're so beautiful, Saiya, you're so perfect, my darling, love of my life, light of my eyes." _And when she finally tipped over the edge into bliss and sank limply into his arms, he kissed her over and over, saying her name like a prayer.

Afterwards, they stood close together, arms around each other's waists, heads lightly touching. They said nothing. There was nothing to say, no words that would give more meaning to what they had done, what they were about to do. Baal just looked at her. Saiya clung to him, trying not to cry because she knew that it wouldn't do any good, and would only cause him more pain.

At last, he said, "I'm ready. Let's get it over with."

"Do you want me to get the others?" she asked.

He shook his head. "No. I won't make it any harder than it has to be. Tell them … they were all great friends and great people, and I'm proud to have known them. Tell them I said 'thanks'."

Saiya felt herself nod, her natural reflexes taking over. Baal grasped her hand and they walked back into the room where the machine was kept. Standing before it, Saiya allowed herself one brief moment of hope that perhaps he wouldn't be able to figure out how it worked, but the Hunter calmly planted his feet on two separate platforms and gripped a lever on the side of the sphere.

"Kulle did us the favor of powering it up," Baal explained in response to Saiya's inquisitive look. "And there are instructions in Kehjistani written on that panel over there. Once I pull _this_, the final connection will trigger and my essence will be transferred into the black soulstone. That should be everything you need. Get back to Caldeum as quickly as you can. Adria should be able to tell you what to do after that."

She couldn't speak past the lump in her throat, so she nodded again, brusquely.

"Good luck, _nuur il-'en_," said Baal. "I'm so glad that I met you."

"I'll never forget you, Baal!" the young monk blurted out. "I'll love you and think of you until the day I die. I …" She couldn't hold back the tears any longer; they spilled over and poured down her cheeks, searing her skin. "I don't want you do this," she sobbed, broken and _hurting _worse than she'd ever hurt before. "I … won't you let me take your place? I don't want to go on without you!"

"Not a chance," he replied, firmly but not without compassion. "You have to live. Dying doesn't seem so bad as long as I know you'll be okay."

"But I won't!" she protested. "Baal, how could I-"

"Yes, you will. You're brave and strong – the strongest person I know. You'll be a hero of this war against evil, and an inspiration to every man, woman, and child in Sanctuary, just as you are to me. And someday, when enough time has passed, you'll find a man who makes you happy again, and you'll have children who'll be holy terrors, and you'll live to become the sort of grumpy old woman who goes around hitting young people over the head with her cane and starting every sentence with, _'Back in my day-'. _And all that time, I'll be watching you from the High Heavens and telling everyone who'll listen that I knew you back when you no more than a lanky, overgrown child."

Hearing the words that had so offended her when they had first met, Saiya couldn't help but smile. Baal grinned back at her – a strained, haunted grin, but genuine nevertheless. He moved as if to pull the lever, and Saiya's heart stopped beating, but he paused and glanced back at her.

"Hey," he said, uncertainty flitting across his features. "Do you think I'll meet my father? My real father? I mean, he's got to be up there, right?"

"I'm sure of it," Saiya murmured. A look of peace came into his eyes, and he took firm hold of the lever handle once more.

"STOP!" cried a voice from the other side of the room. Saiya and Baal both jumped in surprise. Caesar was hurrying towards them, eyes wild and strands of hair escaping from his normally immaculate ponytail.

"Don't do it, Baal!" he exclaimed, skidding to a halt.

The Hunter narrowed his eyes. "What the hell, mage? It's already been decided. We're not arguing about it."

"You cheated," Caesar said accusingly.

"What?" cried Saiya. "Is that true, Baal?"

Baal didn't reply. Caesar said, "It's true. I didn't see it at first, but when I was looking at the broken arrows, I noticed that the short one was marked. He was the only one who could have done it."

"You can't prove it was intentional," said Baal, crossing his arms.

"I don't have to."

"Oh?"

"No," said the wizard. "It doesn't matter anymore, because I found a better solution to this problem. There's another Nephalem."

Baal's gaze sharpened into interest. "Who?"

"Zoltun Kulle," announced Caesar.

* * *

"And you're absolutely _sure _that he's a half-child?" Baal repeated.

"Yes, he told me so. I didn't remember, but then it came back to me." They had returned to the others, who had all been roused and were sitting in a circle, blinking owlishly and yawning.

"But Kulle's gone," said Eirena. "I mean, isn't he? His spirit was exorcised. I saw the snake-thing eat it."

"Exorcised, yes," Ghor smiled, "but not gone. The _nyoka _is not powerful enough to fully consume a lifeforce as vast as Kulle's. He is merely contained for a while. Eventually he shall escape."

"So that's it!" said Caesar, slapping his knee. "We'll put him back in his own body – fulfill our original bargain with him – and then use _his _essence to get the soulstone working. Do unto him as he would have done to us. It's a perfect plan!"

"Except for one thing," Baal said. "To revive Kulle, we'll need his head, which is in the Hidden Camp. Do you really want to haul his dusty corpse all the way there, bring him back to life, and then drag him back _here, _alive and kicking and no doubt fighting us all the way, so that we can sacrifice him? It's a cumbersome notion at best."

Caesar shrugged. "I'll just teleport."

"Over such a distance? Without a wand? You'll kill yourself."

"Nonsense!" protested the mage. "I once warped a hundred miles with ease. True, I _did _have a wand at the time, but I'm sure that I'm capable of this. Please," he added, "it's the least I can do after all the trouble I've caused." He looked pointedly at Baal's bandages.

"And if you fail?" Saiya asked. "What then?"

"I won't fail."

Unexpectedly, Baal nodded. "I believe you. In fact, I think it's the only chance we have to fix things. All the same, I'm coming with you."

"That will only make it more difficult," Caesar warned him.

"If you miss your mark, or pass out on arrival or something stupid like that, you're going to need someone around to watch your back. Either I go, or you don't."

"Fine," the other man sighed.

"Good. When do you want to leave?"

Caesar stood decisively. "Now's as good a time as any." He held out his hand, and Baal took it rather awkwardly.

"Wish us luck," he said.

Saiya rose and kissed him chastely on the lips, then turned to Caesar and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Be careful, both of you," she whispered. The other echoed her sentiments; even Lyndon offered a salute that was only half-mocking. Frowning in concentration, Caesar began weaving his teleportation magic, beads of sweat forming on his forehead. A cocoon of blue light built around them, growing brighter and brighter until, with a flash, they vanished.

"I hope they'll be alright," Eirena fretted.

"I'm sure they will, _meine Teuerste,_" replied Kormac, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"We'd better hope so, for our sakes," muttered Lyndon. "How long do you think we'll make it out here with no food or water, if they never come back?"

Saiya glared at him. "Not helping."

"I'm just saying-"

"_Not helping_, Lyndon. They'll come back. I know they will."

It seemed to the anxious adventurers that hours passed by, though in reality it was no more than thirty minutes or so before a shimmering portal appeared suddenly from thin air and Baal stepped through, alone. Leah was right on his heels, looking much the same as the last time they had seen her, if a bit wearier. She beamed at them, however, saying, "Hey, everyone! It's been a while!"

"What are you doing here?" Saiya asked. She'd intended it as a simple question, motivated more by curiosity than anything else, but it came out sharp and suspicious. Baal frowned at her, but Leah didn't seem bothered.

"I came to help, of course," she said. "Mother should be right behind us."

Sure enough, Adria came through the portal moments later, closing it behind her. The beautiful witch surveyed the ragtag group with a look of unmistakable distain, which she veiled behind a thin smile.

"So," she said, "here you all are. Looking a little worse for wear, I see."

_You_ _try wandering through the desert on starvation rations for a week with only a murderer to guide you, and see how good _you _look, _Saiya thought spitefully.

Ghor said, "Where is Caesar?"

"He's okay," replied Baal. "He lost consciousness as soon as we arrived, just like I suspected might happen. Arcane depletion. I won't lie to you – it was pretty serious, but Adria gave him an emergency transfusion of her magic, and she says that he'll pull through."

Saiya scrutinized him narrowly, but saw not even a spark of the malicious pleasure he ordinarily took from any injury to his rival. Perhaps, she mused, he really had meant it when he said that they'd reached an understanding. On the surface, they appeared to squabble just as frequently, but all the viciousness had gone out of it. If anything, it seemed to be fun for them.

"Do you have Kulle's head, witch?" demanded Kormac.

Adria regarded him as she might a persistently annoying fly. "Yes, Templar. Leah?"

The girl produced the object in question from the satchel she wore over her shoulder, handling it with obvious distaste. The head had been wrapped in white cloth so that the features were obscured, which Saiya thought was quite a relief. She wasn't sure yet how she felt about the man who had subverted her and done his level best to kill her, but she knew that she'd prefer not to have to look at him.

"And the body?" Adria inquired, arching a thin eyebrow.

"Back in the experiment chamber," said Baal, jerking his thumb in the indicated direction.

"Well then, I suggest that somebody go and fetch it. I will wait here." With a flick of her staff, a comfortable-looking chair materialized. She sat down on it, elegantly crossing her legs.

"Impressive!" Eirena breathed. "I can only create the _illusion_ of material items."

"Child's play, my dear," replied Adria.

Leah settled down in a cross-legged position at her mother's feet, reminding Saiya of a faithful dog. The young monk felt irrationally irritated with both of them, though she could not have said precisely why, and decided that she would be much happier doing something productive.

"Come on, Kormac," she said. "Let's go get Kulle."

Her friend blinked in surprise. "Me, _Schwesterchen? _I would have thought that Baal-"

"-should be resting," Saiya finished, giving her lover a pointed stare. He shrugged uncaringly.

"I dislike all this witchcraft, Sister," Kormac confessed as soon as they were out of earshot of the others. "It gives me shivers up my spine and sets my nerves on edge."

"I thought you were getting past all that," Saiya said. "You've been so tolerant of Ghor lately."

"Oh, it's not her I mind," said the Templar. "Her voodoo is strange and sometimes frightening, but I know that she would never use it for evil. No, it's Adria that worries me. I don't trust that woman."

"Neither do I," Saiya admitted, "but we have no choice but to rely on her for now."

Kormac broke stride for a moment to regard her with keen eyes, as though she were a puzzle he was trying to solve. "Forgive me for prying into something that's none of my business, but you and Baal … have you patched things up between you?"

"Yes, we have," she said.

He nodded. "Good. I'm glad to hear it. It didn't feel right, to have the two of you not on speaking terms."

"Well, it's over now." Sensing that he wanted to ask something more, she patted his arm. "What's on your mind, Kormac?"

"You can read me like a book, little sister," he said with a rueful smile. "I just wondered how _you're _doing after Kulle … you know, what he did to you."

"Possessed me."

"Yes." There was a faint redness to his cheeks. "I've heard that possession can have similar affects on a person's psyche to … well, to a physical assault."

"Uh …"

"To … to rape, actually."

Saiya's eyebrows shot up. "Kormac," she said, "are you asking me if I feel like I've been raped?"

"I was worried about you, that's all," he muttered defensively. "Especially after what you went through in Antham … I just wanted to make sure you're alright."

"That's very sweet of you," said Saiya. "I appreciate your concern, I really do. If it makes you feel any better, I don't remember very much about it. It's all kind of a blur."

This pronouncement did not, in fact, seem to make Kormac any happier, but at least he stopped asking awkward questions. They traveled more or less in silence until they reached the room where Kulle's body lay. Kormac picked it up and slung it over his shoulder.

"Well, _Schwesterchen_," he said, "I suppose we must return."

By the time they rejoined the group, Adria had drawn an elaborate pentacle on the floor using the blood from the urn they had retrieved in the desert cave. She instructed Kormac to lay the corpse in the center of the symbol, placing the head in its proper position.

"This is potent magic that I am about to wield," cautioned the witch. "I am not to be disturbed during the spell. Is that understood?"

"Quite well, ma'am," said Eirena, politely. The others nodded in agreement, retreating to a safe distance. Standing at the head of the cadaver, Adria started chanting in a deep guttural voice. Saiya did not recognize the language. Unlike Ghor's voodoo, which was fascinating to watch, this horrified her in a way she didn't really understand. She felt as though worms were crawling under her skin. A sideways glance at Kormac revealed that he was even more affected; his face had turned grey, and he was mumbling a holy prayer under his breath.

"This is ancient, forbidden magic," Baal whispered in her ear. "She's speaking Incaentic_, _the language of the demons."

"I thought you said that no human could speak that," Saiya replied in an undertone.

"Not without accepting some very questionable pacts. The only other person I've ever heard use that cursed tongue was Maghda."

"Well, they were close," Saiya pointed out. "It stands to reason that they'd share similar powers. What's she saying, by the way?"

The Hunter rubbed his chin. "It's going by too quickly for me to make out everything, but the gist of it seems to be a plea to the gods of the underworld to return life to Kulle's body."

"Do you think it'll work?" asked Lyndon.

Leah said, "It'll work. I have full confidence in Mother's ability. She's been teaching me lots of things since you all have been gone."

Saiya glanced at her, and the unsettling notion suddenly sprang into her mind that Leah was up to no good. _How odd of me to think that, _she scolded herself. _I've no reason at all to distrust her. So why do I have this weird intuition that there's something wrong? _

Baal elbowed her in the ribs. "Why the sour face?"

"Oh!" she exclaimed, blushing at being caught out. "Uh, nothing."

"Look!" cried Eirena. "It worked! The spell was successful!"

Kulle's body was writhing around, flailing like a gutted fish. Adria shouted, "The spirit, now, before he tears himself apart. _Hurry!_" Ghor rushed forward and unceremoniously shoved her mojo into the soulless sorcerer's gaping mouth. Kulle slowly relaxed, sliding limply to the floor. He groaned.

"Quick, get him to the machine before he fully regains consciousness," Baal instructed. Kormac and Lyndon each seized hold of one of Kulle's arms, dragged him over to the sphere, and deposited him roughly on the platforms. The Hunter pulled the lever, taking care to touch no part of the mechanism.

Immediately, the concentric rings around the sphere began to spin, and a loud hum filled the air. A look of panic twisted Kulle's features, his eyes bulging and mouth forming a soundless plea for help. Something in Saiya ached at the sight, despite all the harm the man had caused her. She felt as though _they _were the monsters for executing him in this fashion.

Apparently she was not the only one who thought so. Eirena uttered a strangled whimper and turned her face into Kormac's waiting shoulder. The Templar himself looked like he was going to be sick.

"Don't look," he rasped. "It'll be over soon."

An inhuman scream burst from Kulle's throat and he collapsed forward into the machine, like a puppet whose strings had been cut. The corners of Adria's mouth turned up in a smile of grim satisfaction. Using Kulle's back as a platform, she reached up and removed the black soulstone, which now glowed with inner fire.

"It is done," said the witch.

* * *

_* The words in Ghor's exorcism ritual mean: "Spirit of Zoltun Kulle, I command you! By the power of the Unformed Lands, I command you! By this blood and bone that is not yours, I command you! I command you to leave!"_


	19. 19 - A Ruinous Rain

**Amor Vincit Omnia**

**(Love Conquers All)**

_**Part Two: The Fragile Heart**_

* * *

_"And if the night is burning_  
_I will cover my eyes_  
_For if the dark returns_  
_Then my brothers will die_  
_As the sky is falling down_  
_It crashed into this lonely town_  
_And with that shadow upon the ground_  
_I hear my people screaming out."_  
_\- Ed Sheehan_  
_"I See Fire"_

* * *

**About damn time for another update, right? Sorry about that! I've had a busy month. I'm going to stop promising that I'll try to cut down on the time, 'cause it doesn't seem to be working. I can promise that I'll keep writing, though! :)**

**By the way, everyone, this chapter may seem like filler, but I think that some very important things are going on behind the scenes, mostly in the realm of character development. I hope you enjoy this little lead-up to the grand climax! Only two, or possibly three, chapters left until we move on to the mountains! :) **

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: A Ruinous Rain

Adria wanted to return to the Hidden Camp without delay – a proposition which had the backing of most of the group, except for Saiya, who insisted the body of Zoltun Kulle deserved at least the semblance of a respectful burial. It was a controversial idea, and at first it seemed that everyone was against it, but then Ghor and Eirena sided with the young monk, which in turn persuaded Kormac (though it obviously pained him greatly) to say that he would assist.

They teleported to the surface via Adria's portal just as the sun was rising, lending some color to the bleak environment. With a pink tinge to the soil and the heat waves already beginning to warp the horizon into bands of gold, the wasteland took on an unexpected beauty.

The ground proved to be too hard to break for a grave, so they piled scraps of brush and cloth under Kulle's corpse and cremated him. Watching as flame slowly consumed flesh, Saiya thought of all the deaths she had witnessed since the beginning of her quest, and could not find it in her heart to be glad for another one. She mourned, not for Kulle, but for the man he once was and perhaps could have been again: a brilliant, eccentric man full of wit and charm and ambition. She imagined that he had not been too different from Caesar.

"We have delayed quite long enough," said Adria presently. "I am going to leave, and if you don't want to walk back, you had better come with me."

Saiya nearly fainted going through the portal a second time; fortunately, Baal was on hand to catch her on the other side. He slung her arm around his shoulder, and before she knew it, she was being deposited in a chair by the bonfire, and a bowl of goat curry and rice was thrust into her hands.

A strange thing happened then. Her stomach cramped with gnawing hunger and she couldn't stuff the food into her mouth fast enough, choking several times on bites that were only half-chewed. She got the vague impression that someone was talking to her, but nothing seemed to matter except eating as much as she could. The bowl was empty in seconds, and she thrust it blindly forward to be refilled, but the old woman in charge of dispensing the meal shook her head, saying, _"Xeyr, usaq. Cox xeste edecek." _

"Your body is starving," said Baal. "You must acclimate it to the food gradually, or you'll make yourself sick."

"But it feels like I didn't eat anything at all!" she complained.

"Have some coffee," he suggested. "It's an appetite suppressant. It'll help stop the hunger pangs for now, and you can eat more later."

The bitter beverage did indeed help calm her raging need for food. As she sipped it, the camp healer came tottering around to examine each of them in turn. He gave Baal a potion to ease the pain of his wound and facilitate healing, and reported that Caesar was sleeping heavily but appeared to be in acceptable condition.

Adria had kept her distance while they replenished themselves, but now she approached, in her graceful sweeping stride, and stood before them. "You had all better take the chance to rest while you can," she said, "for the final hour is upon us. I am going down to the city to find Asheara and summon a council of war. Together, we will formulate a plan of attack on the palace."

"We're with you there," replied Baal, "but what happens once we've successfully imprisoned Belial's soul?"

"Belial is but the first of many," said the witch. "I have dedicated my whole life to eradicating the Lords of Hell, and with the black soulstone, I may finally have the chance. I will hunt them down, one by one, and defeat them. And once I have them all, I shall shatter the stone, and the great Evils of our world … will be no more." She smiled, but it was a strange, secretive smile, and Saiya didn't like the look of it. The woman was hiding something, she thought.

"How humanitarian of you," said Baal dryly.

"I have my reasons," she said. "I wouldn't expect the likes of _you _to understand them. My daughter knows the truth, and that is enough for me."

She departed soon afterwards, and Saiya immediately headed for the shower tent, unable to stand even one more minute of being filthy. As she stripped down, she examined her body in the cracked piece of silver-mounted glass that acted as a mirror. What she saw horrified her. Her body was emaciated, ribs clearly defined, the skin on her stomach loose and rubbery from her sudden loss of weight. The bruises Baal had left on her hips were livid. But the worst of all was her left shoulder, where the serpent demon had bitten her. The flesh there was puckered and red around two scars placed a hand's breadth apart, each about four inches long. Saiya wondered gloomily if Baal would still find her attractive without her clothes on.

The hot water was extremely soothing, and as she stood beneath the faucet, allowing a week's worth of grime to stream from her body, her depression began to lift somewhat. She had lost track of time when Eirena stepped through the door, towel in one hand and a bowl of soft soap in the other.

Saiya yelped in surprise, covering herself with her arms, while the other girl politely averted her eyes. "Oops, sorry!" she exclaimed. "I didn't realize anyone was in here."

"The water's running," Saiya pointed out. "Didn't you hear it?"

"Well, yes, but it's been going for so long that I thought someone had left it on."

Reluctantly, Saiya stepped out and began to dry off. "I guess I've been hogging it," she said. "You can have your turn now, if you want."

"Thanks," chirped Eirena, with her eternally cheerful smile. She pulled out the pins that kept her hair tamed, and it dropped around her shoulders. Saiya's hand subconsciously went to her own hair, which was hopelessly knotted, and she decided that now was as good a time as any to cut it.

"By the way," Eirena said, as the young monk was turning to leave. "It's good to see you and Baal back together again. You two make a really nice couple."

"You think so?" Saiya asked, feeling absurdly pleased at the compliment.

"Certainly. It's obvious how much you both love each other." Suddenly her face fell, and she murmured, so quietly that Saiya could hardly hear her, "Sometimes I wish I could be close to someone like that."

"What's stopping you?"

Wide, doe-like eyes blinked at her in consternation. "I would hardly know where to begin! How did you and Baal become lovers?"

Saiya sighed. "It wasn't easy. Baal's very … cautious. He's had bad experiences in the past, and it's made him wary. But I guess eventually we just couldn't ignore our feelings any longer." She didn't mention the paralyzing doubt that still lurked in the deep corners of her mind that one day he wouldn't want to be with her anymore.

"I wonder if anyone will ever feel that way about me," Eirena said.

Saiya almost blurted out, _"Someone already does,"_, but she bit her tongue just in time. It was not her secret to tell. She said, "I have no doubts about that, Eirena. Any man would be lucky to have you. Or woman, for that matter," she added, remembering that first assumptions about a person's sexuality weren't necessarily true.

"Ah," said the enchantress. "You are talking about _qadin sevgi._" At Saiya's inquisitive eyebrow raise, she clarified, "It means love between two women. In my past life, one of my sisters had a love like that for me, but … I did not feel the same way. I had to tell her so, and I think that it hurt her quite a bit. I didn't want to hurt her."

"Of course not," said Saiya. "So, you _do_ prefer men?"

Eirena frowned. "I suppose so. I've never had a chance to find out."

Saiya's memory dredged up a very similar conversation that she'd had with Sasha. It was strange, she reflected, that now _she _was the one with insight into a secret world, while Eirena stood on the outskirts and peered vainly over the fence. The thought occurred to her that she needed to choose her words with care.

"Do you want to?" she asked. Eirena gave her a puzzled look.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, is there anyone that you're interested in? I mean, several of our male companions are eligible."

"Oh!" the blonde exclaimed. "I … hadn't really thought about it, to be honest. I think that Caesar is the most handsome, but I find him a little intimidating. He's always so … serious."

"That's a new development," remarked Saiya, thinking of how flirtatious the wizard used to be, before his captivity at the palace.

"Lyndon is very charming," Eirena continued, "but I'm not sure how dependable he is."

"Not very," said Saiya. "It's better to be his friend than his lover, trust me. He has no qualms about using a girl and then dropping her when he's gotten what he wants." She hesitated, then decided to take a chance. "Um … what about Kormac?"

"Kormac?" Eirena's tone was discouragingly surprise-ridden, as if the Templar was outside consideration entirely. "He's very sweet. The kindest man I've ever met, except perhaps for my dear Prophet. I trust him completely. He makes me feel … safe."

_Those are great qualifications, _Saiya thought, nodding in agreement. "But …?"

"I don't know, it just seems strange. He's such a perfect gentleman that I would feel embarrassed even to bring it up. Besides, just because I sometimes wish I had someone to be intimate with doesn't mean I'm going to jump into bed with the first person who comes along."

Sensing that the topic was beginning to stray into a danger zone, Saiya quickly said, "I never meant that, Eirena, and please don't think I was trying to pressure you. I was merely throwing ideas around."

Eirena shrugged. "It's fine, Saiya. Thanks for listening."

"Sure. No problem. Anytime." Taking the hint, she left, hoping that she had not offended the petite enchantress in any way. They were not the closest of friends, but she still valued the other girl's good opinion, and would hate to form a rift in the group out of her own nosiness. She had hoped for at least some small glimmer of interest, however. 'Strange' was hardly a compliment when it referred to the idea of a relationship.

Returning to the main camp, she heard raised voices, and found Baal engaged in a shouting match with I'tidal, the stone-faced woman in charge of camp security. She could not understand, as they were speaking in Kehjistani, but from Baal's aggravated gestures and I'tidal's firm stance, it seemed to be about supplies. After a few minutes, he apparently gave up, and stormed over to sit down beside her, shaking his head.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Baal snorted. "That bitch refuses to sell me any more arrows. Says her people need them – for what? Last I checked, _we're _the ones putting our lives in danger to save this country, not them."

Saiya put a soothing hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure Asheara will see that you're fully armed before we head into battle."

"You're right, I'm sure," he said, "but that doesn't make me any happier about it."

Something about the sullen scowl on his face reminded her of a little boy who'd been denied the toy of his dreams. She smiled, and when his frown darkened, her grin grew even wider until she was actually giggling.

"What?" he snapped. "Do I have something funny on my face?"

"Nope," she said, still chuckling. "You're just cute when you pout."

The Hunter looked utterly baffled. "Huh. Never heard that one before."

"Hey, do you mind if I borrow your knife?" Saiya asked. He handed it over without question. The young monk took a fistful of wet hair, held it away from her head, and slashed though it. The blade was sharp enough to make a clean cut, with very little painful tugging.

"Am I really?" said Baal. Saiya blinked at him.

"Huh?"

"Cute."

"Oh, unbelievably." It occurred to her quite suddenly that she had never told him how attractive she found him. She said, "But you already knew that."

"Well," he mumbled, "it never hurts to be reminded."

"Handsome," she teased, poking him in the shoulder. "Stunning. Dashing. Sexy. _Cute_."

"Alright, stop!" A blush was beginning to color his olive cheeks. "You're going to give me a big head, in more ways than one."

It took her a second to get the off-color joke, and then she was turning crimson as well. They stared at each other for a moment before bursting into gales of laughter. It was the first time Saiya had really laughed since she first encountered Zoltun Kulle, and the emotional release it granted her was exhilarating. She felt human again.

She had just chopped off another hank of hair when a horrified squeal right in her ear made her jump. The knife point nicked her ear, drawing blood, and she cursed, glancing over her shoulder to see Squirt.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people like that," she scolded.

"What are you doing to your _hair_?" the girl screeched, ignoring Saiya's scowl.

"I'm cutting it."

Squirt shook her head. "You're mangling it. It's going to look all clumpy and uneven if you do it that way. I'm sure your mister here won't want that. Tell you what, I can do it for you. I cut my own hair all the time."

With a resigned sigh, Saiya handed over the knife, with the admonishment, "Don't hurt yourself. Or me, for that matter."

"Four _dracham_, please," said Squirt, holding out an expectant hand.

"I might have known," Saiya grumbled, and the child shrugged, saying, "Hey, I got to eat, don't I?"

"Two _dracham_. You're the one who cares whether my hair is ragged or not."

Squirt's mouth settled in a firm line. "You can't even get a full meal in town for two _dracham_. Make it three."

Saiya fished around in her depleted purse for the money, because she genuinely liked the girl, and admired her shrewdness. Squirt tucked the coins away in a secret pocket and began to trim Saiya's hair with deft movements. Little white-blonde tufts soon blanketed the ground.

"So, how're those knuckles doing for you?" Squirt inquired.

"They work great," said Saiya. The little merchant made a pleased sound.

"I thought they would. All my wares are top quality, even if _some _people won't admit it."

"Someone giving you a problem, kid?" asked Baal. Saiya glanced at him in surprise; she hadn't even realized that he was listening.

"Oh, not really," said Squirt. "It's just, I thought that I'd hit a spot of good luck when that gem seller came to the camp, but he refuses to buy anything from me. Says my prices are too high."

"A gem seller?" The Hunter's eyes expressed keen interest. "Not an old man, by any chance? Looks like he's from Xiansai?"

"You know him?" Saiya and Squirt had spoken simultaneously.

"Sure do. Bastard's still got my knife." To the monk, he said, "We met him in the Aqueducts, but you probably don't remember that." Her baffled expression must have told the truth for her. Baal stood, stretching, and announced, "I'm going to leave you two lovely ladies to your beauty treatment, and go fetch my knife back. See you later."

"I like him," Squirt said, once he was gone.

"You do?"

"Oh, yes." She gave Saiya one of her unexpected mature looks, the eyes of an adult gazing out at her from a child's dirty face. "You should hold on to him, you know. He's the sort of man you don't want to lose."

Saiya could have said, _"What do you know, you're just a kid." _She could have smiled and shook her head and murmured, _"You'll understand when you're older." _But something in Squirt's advise rang true.

"I know," she said. "I'm going to try."

"Good," said Squirt. "Your haircut's done, by the way. What do you think?" She produced a broken shard of mirror, wrapped in cloth to dull the edges, out of nowhere. Scrutinizing her reflection, Saiya decided that the girl had actually done a far better job than she herself would have been capable of. The result was short and practical, yet tailored to fit the contours of her skull in a flattering way.

"Thanks," she said, and handed over an extra piece of gold. "Here's a tip."

Now that all of her immediate needs had been sated, Saiya wandered somewhat aimlessly around the camp, feeling a bit lost returning to society after so long in the desolation of the wastes. She stopped in the healer's tent to visit Caesar and found him still sleeping, his pale skin nearly grey in color and his hair loose about his shoulders. She stroked a hand over his forehead, bending to whisper, "Rest well, dear friend," and thought she felt him stir ever so slightly.

Kormac was sitting beside the fire, nursing a bottle of the potent desert wine and wearing a dark scowl. Saiya didn't understand why until she followed his line of sight and saw Lyndon and Eirena standing close together, laughing over some apparent joke. A stab of sorrow punctured her light mood. She had never realized before how much she wanted the enchantress to reciprocate Kormac's feelings, and struggled not to feel as though Eirena had personally let her down. She wondered if this was how her friends had felt when Baal initially refused her.

It wasn't long before Adria and Leah returned, and in their wake, Commander Asheara with a small guard of Wolves, including Asiya. The young healer yelled with delight when she saw Saiya, but was prevented from running to greet her by a cumbersome object that she was carrying, shrouded in black cloth.

"I was worried about you!" she shouted. "You've been gone so long that Auntie was ready to declare you dead! You'll have to tell me all about it over drinks later."

"I would," Saiya replied, "but I don't remember very much. It's … complicated."

Asiya looked slightly hurt, as though she thought Saiya was deliberately putting her off. Asheara said, "Where is the Hunter? His presence is required for this council."

"I'm right here," said Baal, materializing from the crowd of interested people who had gathered in the center of camp.

"We have something of yours," said the commander. "No doubt you'll want it back." She gestured to Asiya, who removed the cloth with a tug to reveal a bamboo cage containing a familiar black bird. The raven was apparently sulking; at the sight of Baal, he turned around and stuck his tail feathers in the air.

"Gawahir!" Baal cried. "What in hell – how did you find him? I thought he'd been killed."

"He nearly was," said Asiya. "A palace guard shot him out of the sky only a few days after you'd left, but fortunately, one of our men found him and brought him back to our headquarters. I was able to treat the wound, though I've kept him confined. He hasn't been very grateful about it, either."

"Well, _I _am," Baal said. He took the cage from her and poked a finger through the bars, ruffling the feathers of Gawahir's neck. The bird gave an indignant squawk, then submitted and nibbled Baal's finger in a friendly way.

"You should keep him out of the air a little longer, no matter how much he complains," Asiya advised.

"I will," said Baal. "And thank you, truly. You have no idea how much it means to me that you saved him. If there's anything I can do-"

"Kill the demon that plagues our city," Asheara interrupted, her tone grim. "That is what we ask of you now."

Baal said, _"Menim heyat, men söz verirem." _

"_Hesab edirem ki, lazim deyil ümid edirik," _replied Asheara. Then, glancing around at the gathered crowd, she said, "Let us begin our council. Summon your companions."

Ghor, Kormac, and Eirena were duly found and brought to the bonfire. Saiya looked for Lyndon, but he was nowhere in sight, and she concluded that he had no interest in the proceedings, and had gone off on his own business. She wondered briefly if she would ever see him again, and decided that she hoped she would.

"Where is Tyrael?" Baal asked once they were all seated.

"In the city," Leah replied, "rallying the people to our cause. We will need all the support we can get."

"So what _is _our plan?" demanded Kormac.

Adria regarded him coldly. "Patience. We are waiting on one more person."

"Who?" said Baal.

His question was answered when the air trembled and a small form appeared, rather transparent and misty in the harsh sunlight. Hakan bowed his head in greeting, his large eyes sweeping curiously around the group before fixing on Adria – or, more particularly, on the satchel which held the unmistakable lumpy form of the black soulstone.

"You have found it, then," he said. "This is glad news indeed."

"Yes, your Majesty," Asheara said. "The Hunter and his friends recovered it from the _cöl _at great risk to their lives."

"Then all of Kehjistan is in your debt," said the boy. "You will be amply rewarded."

"If we survive, you mean," Baal said. "Which is be no means a certainty."

The great, luminous eyes blinked slowly at him. "I hope and pray that you will."

"So, your Majesty," said Leah, "is everything set, as we discussed?"

"Yes," Hakan answered. "There is a small group of officers still loyal to me inside the palace, and on my signal they will open the gate for you and fight by your side."

Asheara's grin was sharp and dangerous, reminding Saiya of the expression Baal wore going into battle. "Excellent," she said. "I knew we could rely on your Majesty. For my part, my men are prepared. The Wolves number two hundred: five score of foot soldiers, including my captains, seventy archers who will support our invasion from the rooftops, and another thirty in cavalry men."

"Two hundred!" Saiya exclaimed, impressed. "With that sort of force behind us, we might really stand a chance!"

"Don't get overconfident, girl," warned Adria. "Belial's minions outnumber us by ten to one. It will be a hard fight."

"And Belial himself?" inquired Baal. "Is he still in Fahkri's guise?"

"Yes," said the emperor. "I have been keeping an eye on him. Find me once you're in the palace, and I will lead you to him."

The council continued for quite some time, with talk of strategy and troop deployment and other similar topics. Saiya had little to contribute, never having commanded soldiers, and after a time she began to fall asleep, the strain of the past week finally catching up with her and draining the last of her energy. She woke much later to Baal's hand shaking her shoulder. The fire had burned low, the flames made redder by the light dying in the sky, and the others had gone away.

"Umph," Saiya groaned, pulling herself stiffly into a sitting position. She had a terrible crick in her neck, and her arm was on pins and needles. Her face, which had been near the fire, was uncomfortably warm and flushed. "How long was I out?"

"About six hours," replied Baal. "I didn't want to wake you, but we're about to have dinner, and I knew you'd still be hungry."

"Gods, yes." With his assistance, she stood up, and they joined the line of people waiting for their meal. A goat had been slaughtered and roasted on a spit, and the gamy meat was served alongside a spiky green vegetable called an _artichoke_, and sweet potatoes, the outer skin of which was charred black in the coals while the inside remained succulent and soft. Saiya struggled quite a bit with the artichoke until Baal showed her how to peel the leaves off from the stem and eat only the fleshy part at the base.

Afterwards, the young monk retreated to their corner of the camp to set up her bedroll. Baal accompanied her, with an uncharacteristically silent Gawahir perched on his shoulder.

"Hey," Baal said as she was settling down under her blanket. "Are we alright?"

"What do you mean?" Saiya murmured drowsily. He didn't answer for a moment, and she sat up again to gaze at him in concern. "What's bothering you, Baal?"

"I feel like things aren't back to normal between us yet," he admitted. "We never really got a chance to talk. Everything happened so fast."

"I know," she said. "You told me you were angry with me."

"You shouldn't have let Kulle possess you." His tone was calm, rather than accusing. Saiya nodded.

"You're right. I shouldn't have. It was naïve of me to think that he would keep his word."

"Why didn't you _talk _with me about it, instead of hiding what had happened and how severe it was?" he burst out. "I could have helped you, Saiya. We could have figured out a solution together, but you shut me out!" Running a hand through his hair, he sighed. "Sorry, it's wrong of me to question you about something you don't even remember."

"No, it's okay." Saiya reached out and took his hand in her own, squeezing gently. "Baal, I'm really sorry about Kulle. I made a terrible mistake, and I paid for it – we _all_ did – and I've learned my lesson. Next time, I won't be so quick to trust, and I _will _talk to you. I'll be honest with you. That's the best I can offer."

"It's enough for me," he said. "I forgive you, of course I do."

"I can tell that something is still bothering you," said Saiya.

The Hunter grimaced. "I'm not sure I want to talk about it."

The line of her mouth grew hard, and she said, "Why? To spare me, or yourself?"

"Both of us, perhaps. I don't know. Like I said, _you _don't remember it, and … and I'd rather try to forget."

"Baal," she said firmly, "that's hardly good tinder to rekindle our relationship with. If I'm going to be truthful with you, I'd like the favor returned."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." His face was suddenly very vulnerable and very young. "We had, uh … an _encounter _while we were out in the desert that was … um, kind of strange."

"You and I?" Saiya clarified.

"Yeah."

"Well, what happened?"

"You had pretty much stopped talking to me at that point, but you approached me one night while I was on guard, and … ah, gods, this is really awkward. You wanted me to have sex with you."

Saiya could feel her cheeks heating up. "I did?"

"Yeah."

"And … did you?"

She was not prepared for the horror that flashed across his face, and felt as though she'd been slapped. "No!" he exclaimed. "You think I would … no!"

"We have before," she mumbled, unable to look at him. Was the thought of her body really that repugnant to him?

"Saiya, you idiot, I didn't mean it like _that_. But the state you were in … it would have been wrong. You didn't even know what you were doing, you weren't yourself."

"I was possessed," she said flatly. Baal nodded, his discomfort palpable.

"What happened when you said no?" Saiya asked at last, when it became clear that he wouldn't continue without prompting.

"You … you tried to, ah, convince me. Physically."

Saiya's stomach turned over. Of all the things she had thought he might say, that wasn't one of them. "I tried to _rape _you?" she cried.

"What? Why would you think-"

"Baal, when someone tries to force another person to have sex against their will, that's called rape. I don't care if it's a man doing it to a woman or the other way around, that's what it is. I tried to rape you," she repeated, nausea causing bile to rise in her throat. "How can you even look at me?"

"Stop turning me into a victim, Saiya," he growled. "I wanted it just as much as you did, but it just wasn't right."

"Did I hurt you?" she whispered, too consumed by self-disgust to listen. And Baal hesitated a fraction of a second too long.

"Oh, gods," she moaned. "I did. I hurt you. Don't lie to me, I can see it in your face."

"You bit me." His voice was low and rough, as thoughhe felt as ashamed of it as she did.

"Show me," she pleaded, and he pulled aside the collar of his shirt. There, high on his shoulder, were the scabbed-over marks of teeth. Saiya brushed them with a shaking finger, eyes blurred with tears.

"I'm so sorry, Baal," she sobbed. "I never wanted to hurt you."

"You weren't in control. It isn't your fault."

"That's no excuse!"

"Would you feel the same way if our positions were reversed?"

Saiya wanted to say _'yes!'_, but it would have been a lie, so she said nothing. Baal fixed her with a level stare.

"Be reasonable, Saiya. Don't be harder on yourself than you would on me."

"Easy for you to say," she grumbled. "If our positions were reversed, _you _would be the one feeling awful." But she didn't argue with him any further.

"There is one more thing, though," the Hunter said after a minute. "Once it was all over, as I was walking away, you yelled after me that you knew all about me and Leah, and that you hoped we were happy together. I've thought and thought about it, and I can't for the life of me figure out what you meant."

_Leah … _Saiya gasped as memories suddenly flooded her brain, as potent as if she was living them for the first time. A dry, raspy voice saying, _"Unlike your lover, I have no reason to lie." _A whirlwind of pain, confusion, and bitter fury.

"Kulle was a telepath," she said, "and at times he told me what our companions were thinking. I think he did it to gain my trust. He said that Leah is constantly on your mind, that you-" She gulped. "That you wish you were with her instead of me."

Baal's face had the look of a man for whom puzzling events have finally fallen into place. He said, "And you believed him?"

"It was convincing at the time."

"How could you think that of me?" Hurt was heavy in his tone.

"Well …" Saiya trailed off, unsure if she wanted to delve too deep, but feeling that she must know the truth once and for all. "Where did he get that from, if not from you?"

Baal's eyes flashed crimson, his teeth bared in a snarl. "He got it from your _own _head," he snapped. "Can't you see that? He probed your mind, found what you were most afraid of, and used it to turn you against me. Your own insecurities were to blame for this, Saiya: every feeling of unworthiness you've ever had, every suspicion, every jealous inclination. Why can't you just accept that I love you? I think you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, but more importantly than that, I love _who _you are." Abruptly he reached out, and Saiya flinched away from the movement, still reeling from his diatribe, but he only tapped the side of her head with gentle fingers. "You're so strong and fierce, but so soft-hearted. You're proud, but not afraid to be silly. You're stubborn, but not blind to reason. I'm _yours_, body and soul, and I'll be damned if some dusty corpse with a vendetta is going to make you think otherwise."

Tears boiled up in Saiya's eyes, blinding her. Baal noticed and, with a guilty expression, tried to put his arms around her, but she held up a hand.

"Th-thank you," she choked out. "Truly. I don't … no one's ever been as kind to me as you have. I appreciate what you've said more than you can ever know. If you don't mind, I'd like a minute by myself just to … just to think."

Baal got to his feet immediately and walked away, saying over his shoulder, "I'll be by the bonfire if you need me for any reason. And Saiya, please don't be grateful. You deserve to be treated well."

She cried for a little while after he'd gone, mostly to relieve the pressure that had been building in her chest. When she no longer felt as though her heart would burst any second, she leaned back against the smooth rock, crossed her legs, and sank into meditation. It was welcome oblivion, a soothing anodyne for her weary soul.

First she dealt with her horror at the effect that Kulle's influence had had on her behavior, by stowing the knowledge away alongside her feelings of responsibility for Deckard Cain's death, and other things that she regretted but could not change. She would always carry those terrible mistakes as scars on her self-image.

But that in itself led her to contemplate Baal's words, specifically how he had accused her of sabotaging their relationship with her own doubts and fears. The more she thought about it, the stronger her conviction became that he was right. She had compared herself to Leah, come up wanting, and assumed that he must feel the same way. She was blind to her own virtues while exaggerating every one else's, or at least ranking them as more important.

Curious, she tried to see herself through another's eyes, and came to the bizarrely humbling conclusion that she _was _someone worth loving. She may not be as cute as Leah, as sweet as Eirena, as sexy as Sasha, or as wise as Ghor, but then, no one else was _her_, either. She was the only Saiya, and for the first time in her life, she was whole-heartedly glad of it.

_From now on, I'll be more confident in myself, _she thought determinedly. _I won't second-guess Baal's feelings for me, and I _won't _let petty jealousies get in the way ever again. I'll prove that I'm the woman he thinks I am! _

Some time later, Kormac stumbled past her on his way to bed, weaving ever so slightly from side to side. He paused to pat her clumsily on the head. "Better get some sleep, little sister," he mumbled. "We attack at dawn."

"Are you going to be alright?" Saiya asked. "A hangover isn't the best thing for fighting."

"Oh, I'll be fine." The Templar wobbled off, promptly banishing any credence his words might have had by tripping over a fallen log and sprawling headfirst into a nearby shrub. Saiya, going to check on him, found him out cold. She rolled her eyes and covered him with a blanket.

Baal was still sitting beside the dwindling bonfire, talking animatedly with Caesar, who had apparently woken from his slumber. As Saiya approached, the wizard burst into a startlingly genuine laugh, causing her to stop and stare. She hadn't really believed Baal when he'd told her they'd 'come to an understanding', thinking that he was probably referring to a truce preventing them from murdering each other at a moment's notice. It looked, however, more as though they'd struck up an actual friendship.

Caesar spotted her lurking on the edge of the firelight and waved her over, calling out, "Saiya! Come and join us! Baal was just telling me about how the two of you met. Did you really clobber him on the head with a rock?"

"Not nearly hard enough," Saiya replied, and both men chuckled. She sat down between them, giving Baal a reassuring smile, and stretched her feet out towards the warmth of the blaze. The burns that she'd gotten fighting the Butcher had all but vanished, though the skin of her soles was still a little sensitive to heat.

The three of them sat for quite a while, swapping stories and telling jokes as the flames burned lower and the coals sizzled and popped. Eventually Saiya fell asleep with her head on Baal's shoulder, and was vaguely aware at some point of being lifted, carried, and placed on her bedroll.

_She dreamed of walking with her lover in the mountain meadows of her homeland. The stiff breeze from the snow-capped peak above brought the hint of pine needles with it, tangling her hair, which was long and flowing free down her back. The sunlight was so strong and golden that she could hardly see Baal's face as he presented her with a bouquet of wildflowers that he'd picked. His smiling lips formed words, but they were whisked away by the wind. _

"_What?" she yelled. "I can't hear you!" _

_Far above them, a great spear of rock broke off from the summit. It sent up clouds of snow and ice and it fell, crushing everything in its path, leaving a trail of broken trees as it careened towards them-_

"_Saiya_, wake up!" An urgent voice. Baal's. She opened eyelids swollen with sleep and blinked groggily at him. He was half-dressed, his shirt only partially buttoned, one boot on and the other lying off to the side. The mountainside was still falling.

"Wake up, damnit!" the Hunter yelled. "It's happening! We have to go, now!"

"Wha-?" Saiya mumbled. Baal grabbed her head and turned it forcefully to the side, so that she was looking out over the Caldeum.

The pre-dawn sky was a roiling mass of black-green clouds, churning like an angry sea. The smell of brimstone filled the air, harsh and choking. And the sound – the sound that had penetrated Saiya's dream as an avalanche – was caused by great chunks of stone, each bigger than an ox, that were raining down on the city.

"Oh, gods!" she gasped. "What's going on?"

"Belial has begun the attack."

Saiya joined him in a mad scramble to prepare: struggling into her armor, lacing up her sandals, grabbing her bladed knuckles from beside her pillow. All around them was chaos as people milled around, shouting at each other in Kehjistani. Saiya saw I'tidal, standing tall and proud like a stone pillar in the midst of the turmoil, hands on her hips.

"Come on!" Baal urged, grabbing her hand. Together, they ran towards the camp entrance, shoving their way through the panicked crowd. Caesar and Ghor were already waiting for them, and moments later, Kormac appeared with Eirena tucked safely behind him, reminding Saiya of a bird sheltering from a storm behind a boulder. The Templar was armed with a crude broadsword which he had evidently borrowed from someone, since his spear had been broken by Caesar in his possessed state.

"We have to get down there and find Asheara," Baal said. "Adria and Leah should already be there; they returned to the city last night."

"We're with you, Brother," said Kormac, and the wizard nodded in agreement.

"Where's Lyndon?" Saiya cried.

"Couldn't find him," replied the big Northerner. His expression said, _Probably hiding, the coward. _

"Everyone armed?" Baal asked. "We can expect a fight. The streets will be swarming with his minions, and gods know what else."

Saiya squeezed his hand one last time before letting go to slip her knuckles on. "Let's go," she said.

Baal started down the path, and she was about to follow when small arms slipped around her waist from behind, and a child's voice, shrieking to be heard over the tumultuous noise, wailed, "Please come back alive!"

Gently, Saiya disentangled Squirt from her robes and crouched down so they were eye to eye. "Listen," she said. "You know a lot of hiding places, don't you? I want you to think of the best one and then go there and don't come back out until it's over. No matter what, okay? It might take some time: hours, or even days, so make sure you have something to eat. But I promise – look at me, Squirt, I _promise _– that I will come and find you. I _will _come back."

The girl nodded, sniffing, and stood back. "Good luck," she mumbled.

"Thanks." Saiya grinned, ruffled Squirt's hair, and then turned and followed her companions down the rocky trail towards Caldeum.

* * *

_* Baal said to Asheara, "With my life, I swear."_

_Asheara replied, "I hope that will not be necessary."_

_Cöl is a word meaning 'wasteland' or 'desert'._


	20. 20 - Assault on the Palace

**Amor Vincit Omnia**

**(Love Conquers All)**

_**Part Two: The Fragile Heart**_

* * *

_"This is the end_  
_Hold your breath and count to ten_  
_Feel the earth move and then_  
_Hear my heart burst again_

_Let the sky fall_  
_When it crumbles_  
_We will stand tall_  
_Face it all together."_  
_\- Adele_  
_"Skyfall"_

* * *

**Happy holidays, everyone! I was hoping to get this chapter out as a Christmas gift to all of you, but it wasn't quite to be. Oh well, I hope you all enjoy it anyway. I know updates have been ... shall we say ... _diabolically _slow lately? ;) Sorry about that, my inspiration deserted me for a little while (plus this chapter is almost pure action, which is hell for me to write; I much prefer the talking scenes) but I soldiered through and now my muse is starting to wake up again. **

**Thanks so much once again for all the support you guys have given me, and this story, since I began it almost two years ago. Wow. I'm feeling sappy 'cause it's the end of another year, so I just want to say that I couldn't have come this far without you all! Enjoy the next installment, and reviews are greatly appreciated! :) **

* * *

Chapter Twenty: Assault on the Palace

As they approached the city gate, they had to fight their way through a river of civilians all fleeing from the destruction. The Wolves were doing their best to keep order, but it was a nearly impossible task. People clambered over each other like rats escaping a sinking ship, the weak trampled beneath the feet of the strong. Saiya was separated from her companions within moments and crushed up against a wall. An elbow slammed into her stomach, winding her, and a boot descended with bruising force onto her foot. She couldn't even use her hands to push people away for fear of accidentally wounding someone with her bladed knuckles, so she made herself as small as possible and advanced, inch by hard-won inch, towards the great arch of the gate.

No sooner was she through than one of the meteors smashed through one of the twin guard towers, tearing the left half of the bronze gate from its hinges and leaving a mangled pile of metal and rubble in its wake, effectively blocking the only route in or out of the eastern quarter.

As the dust cleared, Saiya heard a piteous moaning, and looked down to see a young man trapped beneath a large stone which had fallen across his legs, leaving only his upper torso exposed. He held out his hands to her, fingers stiff with agony. She tried with all her might to shift the stone, but it was far too heavy.

"I'm sorry!" she cried. "I can't help you, I'm so sorry!"

Someone seized her arm in a vice-like grip. She spun around to see Caesar, blood dripping from a cut on his cheek and one eye swollen shut. A splinter was embedded in the wound, sticking out at an angle.

"Are you okay?" he demanded hoarsely.

Saiya nodded. "You're bleeding," she said.

The wizard waved a dismissive hand. "It's nothing. Have you seen any of the others?"

"No." Horror washed over her. _What if they hadn't made it through? If they were stranded on the other side, or worse, under the wreckage of the fallen tower … _

Then she saw a flash of blonde hair as Eirena staggered dazedly out from the shadow of a collapsed building. She spotted them and made her way over to where they were standing, limping a little but otherwise unharmed.

"I thought I was dead for sure!" she exclaimed.

"Glad you're not," said Saiya. "Can the two of you help me move this rock? This man is hurt badly, but if we can get him out from under there …"

"I think it's too late," Caesar murmured. Saiya glanced down to see that the young man's face had gone still, his eyes fixed on nothing. She cursed and struck the boulder with her fist, furious with herself for failing to save him.

"It wasn't your fault," Eirena said. "With injuries like that, I doubt that anything could have been done for him, even if we had been able to extract him. Let's focus on the people we _can _still help. We have to get further into the city."

"But what about Baal and Kormac and Ghor? They-"

"They were ahead of me," Eirena assured her. "I saw them make it through safely."

"I hope you're right," Saiya muttered, but when Eirena and Caesar started off down the street towards the market district, she followed after them.

They hadn't gone far when the missing Templar came rushing out of a side street with a child in his arms. The tiny girl couldn't have been more than three years old, and her filthy dress and matted hair suggested that she was one of the many refugees that had taken shelter in Caldeum's slums.

"_Danke Gott!" _Kormac exclaimed when he saw them. "You are alright!" He spoke to all of them, but his eyes were focused on Eirena.

"Do you know where Baal and Ghor are?" asked Caesar, his voice still scratchy from breathing in dust.

"They went that way." Kormac pointed up the street. "I was behind them when I heard this little one crying, so I went back for her." He turned and gestured behind him. "Come on, you two. It's okay, you can come out."

A pair of boys, aged about eight and ten, stepped cautiously out of cover. The older one said to Saiya, in passable Khanduran, "Sir, you are going to help us, please?"

Saiya smiled, wanted to put the boys at ease, and also amused at the fact that she had apparently been mistaken for male. "Yes, that's right. Stick close to us and do exactly what we say, and we'll get you to safety."

They encountered more stranded people as they made their way towards the bazaar, and soon had a small army consisting of three more children, a teen girl, a pregnant woman and her husband, an innkeeper and two prostitutes, a very elderly man, and a middle-aged widow who was found by the corpse of her husband and was unwilling to leave him, forcing Kormac to lift her bodily over his shoulder. As he carried her away, a meteor struck the very spot where she had been crouched.

The marketplace was a battleground. In between the broken stalls and scattered merchandise, the Iron Wolves were fighting with Belial's minions. Saiya was torn between wanting to stay and help them, and getting the people she protected to safety. Her concern for the civilians won out, and she grabbed the nearest Wolf, shouting, "Where is Commander Asheara?"

"Over by the sewer entrance," the man replied, pointing. "She's trying to get everyone undergr-" A stray bolt of magic struck him in the back, and he collapsed forward, nearly dragging Saiya down with him. She released him with a small gasp, knowing that later, she would weep over all the senseless violence she had seen today. Now there was simply no time to feel sad.

"Come on, people!" she announced. "This way!"

As she started forward, however, a few of the serpent demons splintered off from the main group and started towards them, tridents raised. Beside her, Caesar murmured, "I'm not sure how much use I'm going to be, Saiya. My arcane reserved have not fully replenished."

"Just stay back and defend the refugees," she ordered him. "I'll take care of these monsters. Eirena, give me some back up!"

"On it," replied the enchantress, twirling her staff. A glistening haze seemed to wreathe the demons, and their movements noticeably slowed. Saiya leapt into action, somewhat surprised at the power surging through her limbs. She took down the first two foes with heavy strikes, slashing one's throat and ramming the blade on her knuckles into the other's midriff, spilling guts to the cobblestone. The third attempted to bite her, but she sidestepped and stomped down on its tail, anchoring in place. A blow to the side of the head incapacitated it. A fourth opponent had already slithered its way past her, going for her comrades. She launched herself after it, but Kormac was already there, effortlessly closing the gap in their defensive wall. He ran the serpent through, and Saiya broke its neck for good measure.

"That was amazing!" exclaimed one of the prostitutes, staring at her in awe. "How do you _move _like that? It's like you're made of water."

The young monk blushed faintly and shook her head. "Just years of practice."

"Everybody scatter!" Caesar cried suddenly. "Meteor!"

Saiya glanced up to see one of the chunks of stone hurtling towards them. Instinctively, she grabbed the two nearest people (who happened to be Eirena and the pregnant woman's husband) and almost before she was conscious of doing it, she had teleported a short distance away. The man, unprepared for the shock of temporal displacement, slumped to the ground in a faint.

Most of the other refugees had managed to get away in time, but one of the children was still directly in the path of the falling stone, staring around in confusion. Speaking no Khanduran, he had clearly not understood Caesar's directions, and had frozen in panic as soon as everyone began to run.

Saiya had no time even to think. She warped once again, appearing right beside the terrified child, and wrapped her arms around him. The meteor was so close that she could feel its heat scorching her skin, could hear it crackling through the air, and she gathered her strength and sprang away in a mighty leap. The impact in the earth behind her sent out a shockwave that propelled her forwards. Upon landing, she stumbled and fell, rolling a few times and ending up on her back with the boy across her chest. Miraculously, neither of them had been injured by the flying shards of stone, but the reason for that was clear when she looked back: a wall of ice between them and the crater. She mouthed a fervent _'thank you!' _to the wizard and got to her feet, lifting the child with her.

Rounding the corner, they came upon a man in the garb of the city guards, locked in battle with two of the demons. Saiya hesitated – she had no love for the guards, especially after she witnessed their brutality in dealing with the refugees – but it went against her nature to abandon anyone in need, regardless of how deserving. With a sigh, she was about to start forward and aid the beleaguered man when a hand gripped her shoulder. It was the innkeeper she had found earlier, a man with a hunched back and a _hijab _obscuring most of his face.

"What is it?" she growled, annoyed at the interruption.

"Please, my Lady, don't stop to help him!" the innkeeper begged. "His kind has done nothing but harm us."

"I can't just leave him," she replied. "Besides, I think that in the grand scale of things, Belial has done far more harm to the city than a few corrupt humans ever could." She shrugged away his grasping hand and charged into the fray, landing a flying kick that sent one serpent flying. The guard, surprised as he was by the sudden rescue, quickly collected himself and put a bolt through the downed monster's head. Saiya slew the other and turned to the man she'd just saved, only to choke on her words of greeting.

"Lyndon!" she exclaimed in disbelief.

"Miss me?" he asked, winking.

Saiya spluttered. "What the hell are you doing here, and why are you dressed like that? Wait, don't tell me: it's a long story, right?"

"How did you know? Look, darling, it's lovely to see you again so soon, but I don't think this is really the time for a reunion. Please tell me you have some sort of safe place to go, preferably underground. If you hadn't noticed, the sky has decided to fall today."

Caesar and Kormac had caught up to them by this time, and neither looked remotely pleased to see their erstwhile companion.

"You?" groaned the mage. "I thought we had gotten rid of you for good!"

"I'm like a bad _dracham_," Lyndon said cheerfully. "I always turn up, usually when you least expect it."

"I'm glad," said Eirena, and Lyndon's smile softened noticeably. He said, "Well, at least _someone_ feels that way."

"We're trying to find Asheara," Saiya informed him. "You're welcome to come with us if you want to."

"I might just," said Lyndon, hefting his crossbow.

Even with the rogue backing them up, it was nothing short of miraculous that they made it to the sewer entrance without losing anybody. Asheara was indeed there, and by her side were not only Baal and Ghor, looking none the worse for wear, but also Leah, Adria, and Tyrael. The angel was garbed in a hooded white cloak, beneath which was a chainmail tunic that caught the light in flashes of silver.

"It's about time you lot got here," Adria remarked coldly. "We've had to delay our offensive, thanks to you."

"Excuse me," Saiya snapped. "We had more important things to do, like _saving people's lives._"

The witch's eyes flashed in a way that might have terrified a normal person. "Look around you, girl. This is no time for heroics. You might manage to rescue a paltry percentage of the population by scurrying around the streets, but the only way to end this carnage is to get to Belial as quickly as possible."

The other woman's callus attitude infuriated Saiya, and she was about to say so when Baal interrupted, casting her a glance that made clear both his sympathy to her feelings and his warning not to push this too far.

"Adria is right," he said, "but that doesn't mean that we shouldn't continue to help as best we can. I propose that we split the group. Kormac and Eirena should stay here and assist the Wolves, and the four of us-" He indicated the Nephalem. "-will go on to the palace with Adria."

"We'll do everything we can," Eirena promised.

"Well, here's where I get off," said Lyndon. "I wish you all the best of luck, but I have no interest in tangling with a demon."

Saiya surprised herself – and him – by pulling him into a tight hug. "Thanks for everything, Lyndon," she murmured. "If I don't see you again, know that … I'm glad we met."

"Same to you, little darling," he said, pressing a scratchy kiss to her cheek. "You take care of yourself out there, and these knuckleheads, too." He blew a kiss to Ghor and turned away, shouldering his crossbow.

"It is settled, then," said Tyrael. "I will accompany you as well, and lend my aid to the fight."

"Well," said Baal, "we can't do better than to have an actual angel on our side."

"I am human now, brother, and as mortal as you," Tyrael cautioned.

Asheara led the way as they set out into the ruined city, weaving between burning buildings and piles of rubble. Many of the streets were blocked, and they were forced to take roundabout ways, but it wasn't long before even Saiya, who barely knew the layout of Caldeum at all, realized that they were not heading towards the palace.

"Where are you taking us?" Baal demanded. "I thought we were in a hurry."

"The Wolves have stables near here," Asheara replied. "We will be much safer on horseback."

"Oh, great," Saiya muttered, recalling her last experience riding. She fervently hoped that she would not be given a steed of her own.

The stables had been partially destroyed, but fortunately most of the horses had escaped the collapse. Asheara informed them that all the animals had been trained to follow simple directions in Kehjistani, and she divided them accordingly so that each pair had one person who spoke the language. Baal, who claimed to have learned to ride with the Hunters, mounted a powerful grey stallion and swung Saiya up behind him. Adria helped Ghor up on her white mare, Asheara pulled Leah onto her saddle, and Tyrael chose the largest horse for himself, offering a hand to Caesar. The mage hesitated in taking it, but there was no other option. He looked exceedingly uncomfortable as he wrapped his arms around Tyrael's waist.

Saiya clung tightly to Baal as they sped down the twisted streets, the horse's hooves clattering over the cobbles, dodging around piles of rock and bodies of human and demon alike. The young monk hoped desperately that Kormac and Eirena and Lyndon would be alright, before coming to the grim realization that if anyone was likely to die, it was her, and the others who were going to confront Belial.

Unlike the rest of the city, the Imperial Palace had hardly been touched by the devastation. The walls were largely intact; the bridge over the river bore only a single hole where a meteor had smashed through it, and was still passable. As they galloped across, the massive gates began to open. Asheara pulled up her horse so abruptly that the creature reared, crying its displeasure. A head appeared at the top of the rampart wall.

"_Salam, Komandani Asheara!" _the figure bellowed. _"Men gözlemek kapitani Afzal edirem. Imperatorun serencamlari ile, men sizing ücün qapisi acilmisdir." _

"What did he say?" Saiya asked Baal.

The Hunter answered without turning around. "He greeted Asheara and said that he's Watch Captain Afzal. By the Emperor's orders, he has opened the gate for us."

"That was prompt," Saiya said, impressed. "Do you think Hakan has been keeping an eye on us with the medallion?"

"Must be. I don't see how else he would know the exact moment we arrived."

Asheara was already spurring her mount through the open gate, and the rest of the group followed in single file. All seemed peaceful at first, but Saiya wasn't deceived. The enemy would show themselves soon enough.

They proceeded across a courtyard and up a long flight of stairs, but as they entered the pillared corridor at the top, there was a flash of green and Asheara's horse stumbled, falling hard on its front knees and pitching its rider over its shoulder. Leah barely managed to hang on. Saiya and Ghor jumped down immediately and hurried forward to help the Commander. The horse staggered upright first, but it was hobbling, the skin below its knees peeled away to reveal raw flesh beneath.

"What happened?" Saiya asked, extending a hand to Asheara. The other woman appeared to be unharmed, despite her tumble.

"I don't know," she muttered. "It is unlike Cahangir to loose his footing." She went to where the injured animal stood, trembling, and knelt beside it to examine its legs, shaking her head.

Ghor, meanwhile, was bent over, staring at the ground. Suddenly she recoiled, just in time to avoid a spurt of greenish liquid that shot up apparently out of the ground. Smoke rose up from the stone.

"Does anyone have a torch?" Saiya asked. Adria made an impatient sound and cast a light spell that hovered directly overhead. In its pale glow, black lines, about ten feet apart, were clearly visible across the cobbles, stretching across the corridor from one side to the other. It was as though some massive beast had reached down from heaven and scored its claws across the ground. It was from these that the acidic liquid had come up with the force of a geyser.

"This is bad," Caesar said. "If we get caught by one of those …" He didn't need to finish; everyone could see what the fluid had done to Asheara's horse.

"We'll have to go on foot," said Baal, dismounting. Tyrael, Caesar, Adria, and Leah followed his lead. The horses, now masterless, stood in a cluster at the top of the stairs and watched them with puzzled eyes.

"Well," said Saiya. "Should we go across one at a time, or all together?"

"That depends," said Leah, "on whether the acid is triggered by the proximity of a living being, or if it occurs randomly."

Saiya held her hand out at shoulder-height over the nearest line. "Let's find out." A slight hissing sound was the only warning she got before the green liquid sprayed up, just missing her as she yanked her hand back.

"Okay," she said. "I definitely triggered it."

"There are five vents in total, that I can see," said Baal. "If we all run through at the same speed, we should be able to make it."

"_If_ we run at the same speed," Caesar argued. "But what if someone falls behind? I think a better method would be to stagger our runs so that one person goes through and set off all the traps, and then the next goes as soon as they've reset."

"Not bad," Baal admitted. "So, who has the honor of going first?"

"I will," Saiya volunteered, raising her hand. She was expecting Baal to protest, but to her surprise he said, "I'll be right behind you, then. Be careful."

"Right." She took a deep breath, seeking her place of calm, and took off at top speed, feet pounding on the stone and her focus narrowing to the safety of the courtyard beyond the corridor. She crossed the first two lines in safety, hearing them erupt behind her, and leaped over the third. The fourth one came quicker than she had anticipated, and she felt the burning mist on the back of her calf as she crossed it. She flinched but didn't hesitate, launching herself into a forward roll that carried her cleanly across the fifth and final barrier.

Getting to her feet, she scanned the courtyard for signs of enemy presence. All appeared quiet, but there was something off about it – a rank smell, a slight shimmer in the air. She subtly shifted into a fighting stance, gripping her knuckles firmly.

"We're not alone," Baal said from beside her.

"I know," Saiya replied. "How many to you think?"

"Hard to tell." He sniffed at the air. "I'd estimate at least thirty, and I'd say that they're spread out all over the courtyard, hiding behind those lovely decorative urns and cushy palanquins. Maybe a few in the potted palms."

"Is this any time for levity?" she asked, scowling. Baal bared his canines in a blood-thirsty grin.

"None better," he said. "I'm out of arrows, so I'll have to fight with my knife."

"Just stick close to me," Saiya grunted. Raising her voice, she shouted, "You're not fooling anyone, demons! Come out and play!"

A man stepped forth from thin air in the center of the courtyard. He was built like a sapling: long and slender but with a wiry, supple strength. Golden curls crowned a head that was best described as 'artistic'; Saiya hadn't known that men could be so beautiful. Then she caught a glimpse of his eyes and shuddered. They were utterly inhuman, black and coal like pebbles from the depths of the sea. He carried a strange weapon, with a short haft attached to a chain, upon which was hung a studded star of metal about the size of a pomegranate.

"Layth Luqman." Saiya hadn't seen Caesar join them. The mage's voice was hard, and his eyes were lit by an intense hatred that she hadn't seen since the days following his escape from the Emperor's court.

"This is him?" Baal murmured. "The Captain of the Imperial Guard?"

"Well, well," said Luqman, "if it isn't his Imperial Majesty's personal fool. Haven't been making an _ass _of yourself, I hope."

"He's mine," Caesar ground out from between clenched teeth. "No one else is to touch him, you hear? I owe him a lot of pain."

"Take care with him, mage," Baal cautioned. "He reeks of danger."

In response, the wizard flicked his wrist as though he was waving away a pesky insect. Sheets of ice gathered around his body, forming a suit of armor. Saiya felt the temperature lower a few degrees.

There was a brief moment of calm, an weighty silence that settled over the area. It was shattered when Caesar raised his hands and sent spikes of ice fanning out across the courtyard. Several of them struck invisible demons, which shed their camouflage and surged forward in a tide of writhing bodies. Saiya charged to meet them, Baal by her side. She was aware of Ghor in the background chanting a rite of summoning, and the battlecries of Tyrael and Asheara. A bolt of purple magic – Adria's, she thought – shot past her left ear and smote a serpent that was closing in on her.

Saiya could feel her training taking control as she ducked beneath a swinging trident and gashed open the belly of its wielder, then spun smoothly to the right and slammed her fist into the underside of an unhinged jaw, severing the forked tongue and penetrating the roof of the mouth. She jerked her hand free. Becoming aware of a presence behind her, she kicked out high. The strike connected, but clawed hands gripped her ankle in an impossibly steely grasp. Unable to pull away, she flailed helplessly as the demon lifted her up and dangled her by one leg with the top of her head brushing the ground. She lashed out, but her blades bounced ineffectively off of its scaled underside.

A second demon was drawing back its trident, preparing to impale her through the chest, when an arc of light cleaved it from head to tail. The two halves fell in separate directions to reveal Tyrael, his white cloak drenched in blood. A quick thrust of his sword liberated Saiya from her captor, and she fell awkwardly to the ground.

"Are you injured, child?" he asked, extending a massive hand to haul her to her feet.

Saiya shook her head. "I'm fine, thanks to you." She glanced around. Adria and Leah were back to back, the girl holding up a shimmering shield of magic that protected both, while her mother fired off vicious blasts from her staff. Ghor had brought forth the giant creature she had summoned at Wortham, and was perched atop its shoulders as it thundered into the thickest cluster of serpents, sending bodies flying with every blow of its club. Saiya could not actually see Caesar, but his position was marked by a whirling tornado of frost.

Then she spotted Asheara. The Commander had been cornered against a pillar, her sword arm pinned to the wall by a trident. She was fending off her attackers with her shield, but it was only a matter of time before they overwhelmed her.

Tyrael had already moved away, and no one else seemed to have noticed Asheara's plight. Saiya sprinted forward, throwing herself onto the back of the nearest snake and cutting its throat. As it toppled forward she used its body as a platform to leap, kicking another in the side of the head. But she was too late. One of the demons, finally succeeding in catching hold of Asheara's shield, had torn it from her grasp. The other reared back, teeth bared.

With a gasp, Saiya warped between them, thrusting her arms out in opposite directions. Her bladed knuckles caught one snake in the soft flesh just under its arm, and the other rather harmlessly in the ribs, but her risky maneuver had its intended effect: both forgot about Asheara and turned on her, hissing angrily.

She concentrated on the less wounded one first, finishing it off with repeated stabs to the gut. Unfortunately, this required her to turn her back on the second serpent. A long arm locked around her throat from behind, and the foul stench of its breath slid along her cheek as it lowered its head to her neck. Needle-sharp fangs pricked her skin, and she froze in terror. In her current position, the slightest movement might do her enemy's job for it.

"Saiya, now!" cried a familiar voice. _Baal! _The demon's head was wrenched back by a hand, and Saiya took the chance to twist and punch over her shoulder. Her strike punctured its windpipe, if the sudden rasp of its breathing was anything to go by. A gout of blood flowed out over her chest. Disgusted, she ripped the demon's imprisoning arm away and staggered free.

Baal grabbed her and pulled her around to face him. His eyes were wide and fearful, and his fingers, slick with gore, fumbled at her throat.

"Are you hurt?" he breathed. "Did it bite you?"

"It didn't get the chance. Don't worry about me – Asheara needs help!"

The Commander had already removed the trident, but her arm hung immobile by her side, dripping blood. Baal kept guard while Saiya helped the other woman pry off her pauldron and bracers, and cut away the thick fabric over the injury. It was a deep wound, and from Asheara's grimace when she tried to move the limb, the bone had been damaged.

"My sash," she grunted. "Bind it."

"Are you able to keep fighting?" Saiya asked as she wrapped the strip of cloth tightly around Asheara's upper arm. The Commander's laugh turned into a grimace halfway through, and she spat a word in Kehjistani that Saiya was pretty sure she'd heard Baal use before.

"You think a little scratch like this is going to put me down, girl?" Asheara said. Burying her sword point-first in a dead serpent to keep it upright, she swung her shield onto her back and shifted her weapon to her left hand.

"Something's not right," muttered Baal. He was staring at the battlefield, counting on his fingers.

"What is it?" Saiya asked.

"There's far too many of them. We've been killing them off like flies, but we're still outnumbered."

"Reinforcements?" suggested Asheara.

""Look at the ground," said Baal. "How many corpses do you see?"

Saiya added them up and frowned in puzzlement. "Only seven, counting the four we just slew. But … I've killed more than that myself!"

"Exactly. There's some sorcery at work here, and if my guess is correct, it's very bad news for us."

"This isn't the time for games, boy," Asheara snapped. "Tell us what you think is happening."

Baal didn't answer. His gaze was flickering rapidly over the courtyard – searching for something in particular, Saiya thought. Then he snapped his fingers and pointed to a body lying draped across the rim of the fountain.

"There," he said. "Watch."

A reddish aura seemed to gather around the serpent, and it slowly began to lift itself up. It turned towards them, and for a brief moment, a great gash was visible in its side, white bone and pink organs peeping through the torn skin. But then, incredibly, the cut sealed up, leaving no trace. The demon picked up its fallen trident and slithered forward to attack Ghor, whose gargantuan beast had finally been killed.

"_Allahin isiq," _whispered Asheara. Her face had drained of all color. "Are they immortal?"

"No," said Baal. "This is a particular kind of black magic. Adria would recognize it; she used it herself not too long ago."

"Oh gods," Saiya whispered. "Someone is bringing them back to life. But who?"

"There's only one person I know of who would be capable of that," said Asheara. "The court sorceress, Ilandili. If Luqman is here, it stands to reason that she would also be nearby."

Baal nodded curtly, saying, "Split up and fan out. She'll be concealed, casting from a safe location." He headed to the right, skirting the edge of the courtyard. Asheara went in the opposite direction, but Saiya stood still, sinking into the calm place that allowed her to sense the lifeforces around her. They were a chaotic mix of friend and foe. The demonic energies were harsh and cruel, stinging her consciousness as she brushed up against them. In the center of each knot of evil was a bright aura: the icy blue of Caesar, the tranquil green of Ghor, Tyrael's blinding white, Asheara's hot, fiery red. Then there were the others, the ones that were harder to distinguish. Adria showed up as royal purple, Leah as a lighter shade, faded and colorless next to her powerful mother. And there was the vortex of dark and light, two forces locked in eternal battle, that was Baal's soul.

Saiya spread her net further, disappearing so deeply into her meditation that her regular senses – sight and smell and hearing – no longer functioned. She was aware of the danger she was placing herself in, but her gut told her that they would never find Ilandili by stumbling blindly around.

In this state, in was easy to distinguish the living demons from the ones that had been revived by necromancy. Saiya soon noticed that the Risen ones had cords of black magic attached to them, all leading to one spot on the far side of the arena.

"Found you," she whispered, releasing her meditation and returning to the world. She opened her eyes to a trident barreling towards her. One of the serpents had observed her vulnerability. There was no time to dodge or even warp, and she braced herself for pain – but at the last moment, a well-aimed spell blasted the weapon away. The points scored across Saiya's chest, leaving scratches in her armor but causing no damage. She gathered herself and quickly slew the now defenseless demon. Glancing in the direction that the spell had come from, she saw Adria watching her with an inscrutable expression. She wasn't exactly sure how she felt about the fact that she now owed the witch her life.

The sight of yet another serpentine body rising from its inert position on the blood-soaked ground reminder Saiya of her current mission. After a moment of consideration, she decided that the best method of attack would be to teleport directly to Ilandili's location in the hopes of surprising her, and finish it as soon as possible. It was a challenging jump to make, as the margin for error was very narrow. A bit too far to one side would place her inside a pillar, and a mistake in the opposite direction would drop her into thin air over the river.

Fixing the location in her mind as firmly as she could, the young monk began to count down in her she reached zero, she warped, landing on her feet only a few inches from her intended target. She drew back her fist to strike – and stopped.

The ancient woman, alerted by the sound of Saiya materializing, had turned around, her milky eyes fixed over her would-be assassin's shoulder.

She was blind.

Saiya's stomach twisted. It was one thing to kill a demon who was trying to kill her, or even a human opponent, though she preferred to knock them unconscious if possible. But how could she murder a helpless old woman? The sorceress's wrinkled face was wary, but not yet afraid. She didn't know who was standing behind her, ready to end her life.

But Saiya's compassion proved to be a terrible mistake. In a moment, Ilandili's expression changed, her bulbous eyes narrowing to slits, her mouth curling into a snarl. Her hand snapped out, fingers as brittle as twigs twisted like claws, and Saiya felt a sickening pull at her gut, as though her insides were being torn out by an invisible force. She screamed in agony, falling to one knee. Her vision began to go dark.

_No. _The stubborn voice worked its way up from the very depths of her fading consciousness. _No, _it said, _I will not die here. I will not let this be the end. _

Baal, who had seen her peril and was rushing to her aid, told her later that she had spoken aloud, though she was not aware of it. All she knew was that she somehow found the strength within her to lash out, pouring the last of her might into a single blow. The awful pain ceased, and her senses returned so quickly that she was disoriented at first.

Ilandili lay spead-eagled on her back, arms thrown wide, milky eyes open. A line of red bisected her face from cheekbone to cheekbone, right across the bridge of her nose. The cut was very clean – nary a drop of blood had been spilled – but the old woman was dead.

As Saiya knelt, gasping and trying to regain her breath, Baal came skilled to a halt beside her. She forestalled his anxious questions with a wave of her hand, and he helped her to her feet.

All across the courtyard, the demons that had been bound by the sorceress's magic were slumping to the ground, lifeless once again. The tide of battle had changed. Of Belial's army, only five remained.

Now that the field had cleared, Saiya could see Caesar for the first time since the battle had began, and a stab of alarm shot through her chest. The wizard was facing down Layth Luqman, and though they seemed evenly matched, it was evident that Caesar would not last much longer. He had taken several hits already, and was limping badly. His opponent appear to have suffered only minor injuries. As they watched, he swung his flail at Caesar's feet, scattering chips of stone. The mage stumbled backwards.

"Luqman's toying with him," Baal muttered, his dark brows drawn into a scowl. "He knows he has Caesar beat."

"Don't be so sure," Saiya retorted, but her tone lacked the confidence projected by her words. Caesar looked so _tired, _and he had drained his arcane reservoirs so recently that she didn't see how he could have anything left.

Tyrael evidently thought the same, for he started towards the battling pair. But Caesar cried, "Stay the fuck out of it!", with venom in his voice, and the angel retreated.

"Are we really going to sit here and watch the fool get killed because he's too proud to accept help?" said Baal.

"He'll never forgive us if we interfere," Saiya answered. "This is a matter of honor for him. Luqman humiliated him, and if he doesn't get his revenge, he won't be able to move on." When the Hunter still shook his head, she said, "When you find the demon who murdered your family, will you ask me for help defeating it?"

"No," Baal admitted reluctantly. "I just … what if he can't do it?"

Saiya said nothing, because there was nothing she _could _say. The mage was definitely lagging, his breath coming in ragged gasps, his movements sluggish. He was being slowly and steadily driven back towards the railing-enclosed balcony that overlooked the river, from which there was no escape save for plunging into the waters below.

"Gods damn it," Baal hissed as a blow from the flail caught Caesar solidly in the midriff, cracking his icy armor, shredding his robe and the skin beneath. "That's it, I'm not going to take anymore of this. He can hate me if he wants to, I don't care."

Saiya latched onto his arm before he could move an inch. "Wait! Look!"

With a sound like the cracking of a glacier, Caesar's armor exploded outwards. The force of it knocked Luqman back a few steps, glittering shards embedded in his face and arms. The wizard raised his arms high, a sudden wind whipping his hair about his face, and chills ran down Saiya's spine. The ground trembled.

"What the fuck is he doing?" whispered Baal.

A massive head burst up through the stones of the courtyard: sleek, reptilian, with elegant tapered horns and eyes that glittered like diamonds in the light of the rising sun. It rose up and up, weaving two and fro on its great column of a neck. The body appeared to be made of ice, bluish-white and nearly translucent. Frost puffed around its open jaws.

"Holy Ytar!" Saiya exclaimed in awe. "I've never seen the like!"

The snake-creature was advancing on Luqman, who backed away, weapon raised. But he didn't make it far; a second head erupted out of the ground behind him, followed by a third to his right, boxing him in. They moved in unison, and as far as Saiya could tell, were part of the same monstrous beast. Given the size of each, it must be of tremendous scale.

"It's a hydra," murmured Baal. "I've read about them, but … I thought they were only legend, like dragons or unicorns."

Luqman tried to fight back, but the battle was already over. He managed to slay one of the heads with his flail, only to have another rise in its place. Caesar's wan face bore a look of grim satisfaction as the hydra spat out a stream of ice, completely encasing his enemy, then clamped down on his body with all three heads, each biting a different part. They pulled back simultaneously, eviscerating the demonic captain.

Finished with one victim, the hydra turned next to Adria and Leah, who were nearest. The witch raised her staff, but Caesar banished the creature with a wave of his hand, and it dissipated into a chilling mist.

Moving slowly, the humans gathered in the center of the courtyard, looking each other over with weary eyes. They were victorious, but they had not come through unscathed. Asheara was faint from loss of blood, and the wizard was barely able to keep his balance. Most of the others had wounds of some kind or other.

"Let's hope we don't have to do that again," Baal grunted.

"At least here we don't have to worry about being crushed by a meteor," said Saiya. "I wonder how Kormac and Eirena and Lyndon are doing. Hopefully they're okay."

"An impressive display, boy," Adria said to Caesar. "I didn't know you had myth-magic in you."

"Neither did I," Caesar replied.

Leah asked, "What's myth-magic, mother?"

"It's the art of bringing to life creatures not of this world," Adria replied. "Only the more clever and powerful of mages can accomplish it, for it requires something that a surprising number of magic users lack: imagination. There are no spells in myth-magic. The only limits are in your own mind."

"I didn't know what I was doing," Caesar said. "It just kind of happened."

"Come," said Asheara, "we have wasted enough time. The throne room is just ahead. We should find his Imperial Majesty there."

A wrought iron gate stood in their way, but it was more decorative than defensive, and a blast of Adria's magic crumpled the bars like paper. They continued up the stairs and into the long hall, open to the air and lined with beautifully carved statues of the previous emperors and tropical plants. The floor was engraved in silver and gold, illustrating the history of Kehjistan and the heroic deeds of its long line of rulers. Every inch of the place reflected the majesty and opulence for which Caldeum was famed.

In the bejeweled throne at the far side of the room, a figure was seated. It was far too large to be Hakan. As they drew closer, Saiya saw that it was Gamil Fahkri. He regarded them with solemn eyes.

"My friends," he said, "I was hoping you would come."

* * *

* '_Allahin isiq' _means "God's light."


	21. 21 - The Lord of Lies

**Amor Vincit Omnia**

**(Love Conquers All)**

_**Part Two: The Fragile Heart**_

* * *

_"The Thing cannot be described - there is no language for such abysms of shrieking and immemorial lunacy, such eldritch contradictions of all matter, force, and cosmic order. A mountain walked or stumbled." _  
_ \- H.P. Lovecraft _  
_"The Call of Cthulhu"_

* * *

**One more chapter to go after this one (probably...) My thanks as always to those who reviewed. Your words brighten up my day! :)**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One: The Lord of Lies

"Where is the Emperor?" Asheara demanded, barging past Baal and Tyrael to stand at the front of the group. "What have you done to Hakan? If you've harmed a hair on his head-"

"It is not I who has done him harm," said Fahkri. His tone was strange, almost sad, and the adventurers gave each other wary, confused looks. This was not the confrontation that they had been expecting.

"It's okay," Fahkri sighed. "I don't expect you to believe me. I am aware of what you have been told. But I want to warn you, killing me will not stop this war."

"And why is that?" Baal growled.

"Because I am not Belial."

"The only way that could be true," said the Hunter, "is if Belial was actually the Emperor." At Asheara's gasp, he added, "I had considered the possibility. I've felt all along that there was something uncanny about Hakan's ability to find us wherever we are – not to mention that the timing of Belial's attack on Caldeum suggests that he knew intimate details of our plan. But of course, this could just as easily be an effort from Belial to divert suspicion away from himself and onto an innocent party."

"How can we know for sure?" Saiya asked.

"There is one way," said Fahkri. "You can kill me now."

Baal shook his head. "Sorry. You may think that merely making the offer would clear you of all suspicions, but if you _are_ Fahkri, then you'd probably be willing to die for your country. And if you're Belial, killing your human host would merely release your true form. So no, the only thing that method would prove is that we're willing to commit murder on thin evidence."

"What we ought to do is find Hakan," said Adria. "With both of them side by side, this will be easier to determine." Turning her cool gaze on Fahkri, she said, "Will you take us to him?"

"No need," said a small voice. The Emperor emerged from the shadows behind the throne. He held himself stiffly upright, hands clasped behind his back, but his large eyes were bright with fear.

"Your Majesty!" cried Asheara, going down to one knee despite the pain it caused her. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, for now. Commander, you have always been loyal to me, even in exile. Will you not do as I ask now, and slay the demon that threatens our land?"

Asheara's hand was white-knuckled on the hilt of her sword, but she made no move towards Fahkri. Tyrael held up a hand.

"Peace, child," he said, speaking to the Emperor as if he was a boy throwing a tantrum. "We must get to the bottom of this. If you are innocent, you will not be harmed."

Hakan's full bottom lip trembled. Leah said, "Tyrael, can you not tell us the truth? You were the Archangel of Justice."

"Alas," he said, passing a huge hand over his eyes, "this matter is clouded even to me."

"Baal is correct," said Ghor. "This is a battle not of strength, but of wits. Let us weigh the facts. What proof to we have to support the theory that Fahkri is Belial?"

"We have Hakan's word," said Caesar.

"He might have lied," Baal retorted. "Actually, if he's Belial, he _will _have lied, so that's unreliable at best."

"I have not lied!" cried Hakan, stamping his slippered foot. The immature gesture reminded Saiya sharply of how young he was – no more than ten at the oldest. Were they really considering accusing him of being one of the Great Evils?

"Hold your tongue!" Baal snapped. Apparently he felt no sympathy for the boy.

"It would be better if you remain quiet while we figure this out," Caesar said, more gently.

"But-" Hakan's protest faltered under Baal's fierce glare.

"Please, your Majesty," Asheara begged, still on her knees. "I know this must be hard for you to understand, but we must be sure beyond a shadow of a doubt that we choose rightly. I believe in you, but we _must _be sure."

"Before we arrived in Caldeum, Fahkri had already left the Imperial Court," Saiya pointed out. "If the Emperor had discovered his true identity, he might have banished Fahkri before he could gain any more power."

"Then why would he be granted re-entrance?" said Baal.

"Perhaps the Emperor changed his mind, and decided that holding him captive would be smarter," suggested Caesar.

"That does seem the sort of ploy a child would come up with," Adria said. "On the other hand, if he is Belial, he would naturally jump at the chance to imprison his enemy, while Fahkri's absence from the court is just as easily explained by the death of his son."

"Poor Gabe," murmured Leah. Meeting Fahkri's eyes, she said, "I never got the chance to tell you how sorry I am. I truly hope that you are still yourself."

"Thank you, Leah," Fahkri said gravely, inclining his head. His eyes were damp with unshed tears, but he maintained his composure. "That means a lot to me."

"We're getting nowhere," Baal groaned. "It seems like there are two perfectly plausible explanations for everything. Fahkri left the court voluntarily, or he was exiled by Hakan." The boy fidgeted as if he wanted desperately to speak, but said nothing. Baal continued, "Hakan stole a magical amulet and has been using it to help us in our quest, making Belial's timely attack on the city pure dumb luck, or he has been spying on us all along. Belial chose to possess either the pre-established ruler of Kehjistan, which would have granted him more power but also made him more vulnerable, or he chose a less obvious victim in Fahkri, who could work safely in the shadows until the time was right."

"Shall we put it to a vote?" asked Caesar. "Who believes that Fahkri is Belial?" He raised his hand, and was joined by Asheara.

Adria said, "If _I _were Belial, I would have chosen Fahkri."

"I assume that means you're with us, then," said the wizard. "So, who thinks it's Hakan?"

"I do," said Baal. "Without a doubt."

"I must agree," said Ghor. "It seems the more likely option."

"I may be biased by what I _want_, rather than what is true, but I don't think Fahkri is the one," Leah said.

Caesar turned to Saiya. "What about you? You and the angel have yet to voice an opinion."

"Honestly, I don't know," Saiya replied. "They both seem equally possible to me."

"I am conflicted," said Tyrael. For the first time Saiya could remember, his face showed some emotion other than serenity. He was frowning deeply as though in pain, and his hands were clenched by his side. He said, "Countless beings I have judged in my time, man, angel, and demon alike, and always the path of true justice has been clear to me. But now it is twisted, turning in circles, looping perpetually back on itself. Is this what it means to be mortal: this wretched uncertainty? This mental haze?"

"Go with your gut," said Baal. "That's what we humans do, and it seems to work out well for us."

Tyrael sighed. "My instincts tell me that Belial uses the boy."

"Very well," said Adria, "we are divided four to three. Cast your vote, girl, or if you will not, we have our answer."

Saiya glanced between Fahkri and the Emperor in an agony of indecision. All she could think was, _if I am wrong, an innocent person will die. _There was only one option she could see that would prevent that, at least for a short while.

"Fahkri," she said. "I believe that Fahkri is Belial."

"Aaaand we're right back where we started," exclaimed Baal, running a frustrated hand through his hair. "Gods damn it, we have to do _something_! We can't just sit here debating until Caldeum is a pile of rubble, and we've all died of old age."

"Is there no spell that would force our enemy to reveal himself?" Asheara asked. The magic users exchanged glances.

"Ordinarily, yes," said Adria, "but I doubt they will work on a demon of Belial's power. We might be able to do it by combining our arcana, but such a spell would certainly destroy the human host as well. Not that I object; the most logical choice, since we cannot agree, would be to kill both."

"I beg you, no!" The cry had come, surprisingly, from Fahkri.

Adria sneered. "You would bargain for your life?"

He shook his head. "For the Emperor's. Though Belial has taken his will, I believe that his body might still be saved. Kill me first, so that the truth will be apparent. I only ask that you try your best to save him."

"Well, that settles it for me," Leah announced. "There's no way that Fahkri can be Belial, not after that."

"Do not underestimate the cleverness of the Lord of Lies, daughter," cautioned Adria. "He has been playing the game of deception for many eons, and he is the master of it."

Hakan, who had been growing steadily paler throughout the discussion, suddenly brightened. "I know what will prove my innocence!" he cried. "It has not escaped my notice that you have been at war: some of you are wounded, and all are weary. Also, since this must end in a direct conflict with Belial, you will be in need of some better equipment if you hope to triumph. Come with me, and I will make each of you a gift from my vaults of any arms and armor you might desire. I have some very rare and exquisite items."

"If your Majesty is truly willing to do that," said Asheara, "it would go a long way towards clearing you of suspicion." Adria coughed delicately, and the Commander swung around to face her with a look of fury. "I cannot think of a single reason for Belial to arm us against himself!" she spat. "You are a conniving, heartless woman whose fraternization with demons has corrupted your soul beyond hope. If you try to murder the Emperor, I will kill you myself!"

"Or die trying," said Adria. For a moment, Saiya thought that Asheara would spring at the witch, and she prepared herself to intercede if necessary, for one thing they could not afford was internal strife. But Asheara merely tightened her lips to a thin line and said, "I have my eye on you, Adria. Do not forget that."

"All of you, please, follow me," said Hakan, setting off towards the far end of the hall. His constricting clothes, combined with short legs, made his gait awkward and shuffling. The others kept pace easily, though Caesar insisted that Fahkri walk in the front of the group, beside the Emperor, so that they could keep an eye on him.

A gilded door behind the throne led them into Hakan's personal quarters, a maze of corridors and rooms walled by latticed screens. Saiya caught glimpses of elaborate indoor fountains surrounded by lush greenery: a marriage of natural and man-made beauty. There were steaming baths inlaid with lapis and gold, a bedchamber with a round bed larger than the entire floor size of some of the cottages in New Tristram, a menagerie with all sorts of animals in gilded cages. Hakan walked through it all with the casual disdain of one born to wealth, and who therefore thinks as little of it as a regular man thinks of the dirt that he steps on.

"In here," he said, opening a door made of sandalwood that had more empty space in it than solid substance. With a clap of his hand and a murmured word, spell-lights flared to life, revealing a veritable horde of treasure. Coins and gems overflowed from chests and spilled out over the floor; crowns and scepters lay jumbled among jewel-crusted toys. In one corner stood a life-sized horse made of gold, with emeralds for eyes and a silk-plume mane and tail. It had been cunningly constructed so as to be capable of limited movement.

Hakan gestured grandly at his possessions. "Take what you will," he said. "It is my gift to you, for services rendered to myself and my nation, and for deeds yet to be done."

"Your Majesty," said Asheara, "I'm sure I speak for all of us when I say that your offer is beyond generous. I myself want for nothing."

"Not even this?" said the boy, pulling back a cloth to uncover what appeared to be a bowl of crimson water set on a tripod stand. Adria exclaimed aloud in amazement.

"Where did you acquire this?"

"I inherited it from my predecessor," replied Hakan.

"What is it?" asked Saiya, moving closer to gaze into the murky depths of the bowl. The water was swirling slightly, as if moved by a current, and gave off a pleasantly sweet scent, reminiscent of jasmine flowers in the rain.

"It is a well of healing," said Leah. "Uncle Deckard told me about them, but I've never seen one. They're incredibly rare. It is said that a single sip will cure any wound or malady, and though they might be used up, they will replenish themselves in time."

"A thing like this should be used to help people, not hidden away gathering dust!" said Saiya, aghast at the selfishness on display. "Do you have any idea how much your people have suffered, Hakan, and how many could have been saved by this?"

The child lifted his chin, staring down his nose at her, though as she was so much taller, the regal effect was somewhat lessened. "Yes," he said, "and no doubt the coin in my coffers would make every Kehjistani peasant into a wealthy man, but if I gave it all away, I would no longer be Emperor."

"You're wasting your time, Saiya," said Baal. "If Hakan ever cared, he does no longer."

"In any case," grumbled the Emperor, "I didn't show you here so that you could scoff at me. I want to help you. Asheara, won't you drink from the well? It will make your pain go away."

The Commander was looking troubled. She said, "Forgive me, your Majesty, but I'm afraid that I must agree with Saiya. This is too wonderful a thing to keep to yourself. Your Majesty can be forgiven, because you are very young and you have not seen firsthand the suffering of your people. But please, if you mean what you say about helping, let this well be installed in Caldeum for public use. That is all I would ask of you."

Hakan sighed. "A gracious host refuses his guests nothing. It will be as you wish, Asheara. But I implore _you_ to drink of it also. You need it sorely."

"If your Majesty wishes it, than I shall." Stepping forward, she cupped her hands and dipped them into the bowl, lifted the water to her lips, and drank. A look of relief passed over her face, smoothing away the lines carved by pain.

"Incredible," she murmured. "I feel strong … _young_."

"I might have some myself, if that's alright," said Caesar. "Frankly, I could use a boost right about now."

Hakan nodded. "Yes, of course. And the rest of you, take what you like from among my treasures. I have here a pair of swords owned by the renowned knight Born, who slew ten thousand demons in a single battle without a scratch. Or perhaps you would prefer the legendary Moonlight Ward, which cloaks you in a magical shield as long as the full moon shines?"

"I don't think that will be of much use today," said Adria. "Though it's an interesting piece, to be sure."

The group dispersed, wandering about the room and occasionally asking questions of Hakan about the identity of particular items. Even Baal joined in, though he kept one eye on the child at all times. There was an ample stock of bolts, and his quivers were full again in no time. He was unable to hide his excitement, however, when he came upon a ebony-and-silver crossbow of exquisite quality.

"Ah," said Hakan, upon seeing it. "A good choice for you, I think. It is _Müsibet_, and I am told that those struck by it cannot escape their death."

"Calamity," mused Baal. "A worthy name, but I think I shall change it." He grinned, but there was no humor in it. "I'll call it Belial's Bane, since this will be the weapon that ends his life."

"Indeed," said Hakan, "I hope it shall. You'll need some arrows for it, will you not? May I recommend these? They were crafted from the black bones of demons, and seek their targets viciously."

Saiya, meanwhile, had found herself drawn to a thin circlet of white-gold, which was set with a beautiful green gem, cloudier than an emerald, with three florets clustered around it like petals on a flower. She held it up, admiring how the light shone through it.

"What is this?" she asked the Emperor.

"The Bezoar Stone," he answered. "There is no other like it, to my knowledge. It grants the wearer foresight and wisdom."

Saiya placed the circlet on her head. It fitted as if made for her, and seemed to weigh nothing at all. The stone burned with faint warmth over her mind's eye.

"Thank you," she said. "This is a precious thing, and worth more to me than all the gold in the world."

Caesar, practically bursting with energy after imbibing from the healing well, had been rummaging through a chest and came up clutching a strange-looking wand. It was carved from crystal and had a bluish tint to it, and a dragon's head, remarkably similar in form to the hydra that the mage had summoned, coiled around the handle to form a kind of hilt, protecting the user's hand. The other end came to a sharp, lethal point.

"This wand …" Caesar murmured. "Where did you get it?"

"Oh, that old thing?" said Hakan, looking at the weapon in disinterest. "When I was younger, I had a desire to learn magic, so my servants acquired a number of wands for me, including that one. None of them worked, and I eventually moved on to greater endeavors. I had forgotten all about it."

"Might I have this, your Majesty, if you no longer want it?" inquired the wizard.

"Certainly," Hakan answered. "I have no objection."

Among the Nephalem, only Ghor had chosen nothing from the treasure horde. Adria and Tyrael also declined to accept a gift, and stood motionless – waiting, it seemed, though for what Saiya had no idea. She herself was more than pleased with the Bezoar Stone, though she also found a pauldron to replace the one that had been destroyed when she'd been attacked by the serpent in the oasis. It was slightly too large, but the design was lovely: red enamel set on gold, pattered like the wing of a bird, with the feathers fanning out over her upper arms. Hakan insisted that she take the pair of them, so that her armor would not appear lopsided.

"This delay is pointless," said Adria at last. "You all do realize, I hope, that a decision is inevitable. We must choose one or the other, or both, but the answer cannot be neither."

Baal had opened his mouth to answer her when he was interrupted by a low retching sound. It had come from Asheara, who was bent double, clutching her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Saiya cried, stepping towards her. The Commander glanced up, and Saiya caught one quick glimpse of her dark face twisted in agony. Then she convulsed and black vomit came surging from her mouth – great gouts of it, frothy and thick. She collapsed to all fours, still heaving. A foul smell filled the air.

"Nobody move!" Adria snapped. She glided forward to kneel beside the sick woman, pulling the hem of her skirts away from the spreading pool of sludge. Asheara's skin was nearly grey, and sweat stood out heavily on her brow.

"What …" she gasped. "What's …"

"You've been poisoned," the witch said, curtly. "Try not to panic."

"Was she bitten in the battle earlier?" asked Caesar.

Saiya shook her head. "No, but she took a trident to the arm. But that wound should have been healed by-"

"These are not the symptoms of serpent venom," Adria interrupted. "This is a different kind of poison, far more insidious. This is demonic corruption, but to be so potent, it would have to come from a powerful source. There is nothing more dangerous to the body than holy energy that has been tainted by evil."

They all turned simultaneously to look at the healing well.

"Ah!" the wail came from Hakan. The Emperor had backed up until he reached the barrier of the decorative screens, his small, plump hand pointed directly at Fahkri. "He has done this! He has killed Asheara!"

Without a word, Baal spun around, lifted his new crossbow (which he had already loaded), and shot the boy in the head.

* * *

For a moment, it seemed as though one of Eirena's time-stopping spells had been cast over the room. The adventurer's stood frozen in shock, eyes fixated on the black bolt protruding from Hakan's forehead. The Emperor's expression registered only surprise. His brows furrowed quizzically, large eyes rolling upwards as if trying to get a good look at the thing which had killed him. Then he sagged backwards against the wall, his small form sliding down it to rest at the base, arms falling limply to his sides. All eyes turned to the Hunter.

"Baal," Saiya breathed. "What have you done?"

"What I had to do," he replied, calmly snapping another bolt into the channel.

A terrible cry of grief and rage burst from Asheara's ravaged throat, and she lurched upright only to fall again. _"Haramzade!" _she screamed. "_Men evvel seni öldürmek lazimdir! Men sizin ürek kesilmis lazimdir!" _Then, with a moan like a dying animal, _"Oh Hakan … Hakan …" _

"Have you lost your damn mind?" Caesar growled. "You just murdered a child, Baal!"

"Look again, mage," Baal said, nodding his head towards Hakan's body. The boy still lay where he had fallen, pathetically tiny and limp, but something had risen up out of his corpse, filling the air above it, hulking and indefinable.

"Belial," said the Hunter, his voice ringing strongly out in the heavy silence. "You show yourself at last."

Gradually, the empty space that before had contained the mere suggestion of a sinister form began to coalesce into a visible entity. It was horrendous beyond imagining, having no shape that a human mind could relate to. Instead of legs, the torso ended in a conical abdomen reminiscent of a wasp. The arms came down lower than this, tipped in hands consistent of three elongated, clawed digits. The exoskeleton was inhabited by a sort of green mist that swirled through the chest cavity and burned like fire in the skeletal maw. But it was the eyes that were most terrifying: green pits in the motionless face, they had neither white nor pupil, yet everyone there swore afterwards that the void-like gaze pierced them to the soul.

_So this is a Great Evil_, thought Saiya. _How the hell are we supposed to kill it? Can it even be killed? _

Belial's jaws opened, and a voice emerged, smooth as silk, sweet as elderberry wine. "Nephalem," it said, "behold the glory of my true being. Will you not join me? I can offer you riches beyond reckoning, power among your own kind, freedom to live as you choose. Join me, and become gods!"

"I'd sooner die!" Baal snarled. Drawing his favorite bow, he unleashed a rapid-fire stream of arrows into Belial's insubstantial form. They had no effect, passing through him as though he were a desert mirage. With a diabolic cackle, the Lord of Lies floated backwards through the wall and disappeared from view.

"Shit!" gasped Baal. "We have to go after him!"

"What about Asheara?" Saiya exclaimed. "We can't just leave her here!"

"I will stay with her, and do what I can," said Adria. "Daughter, I require your assistance … and yours as well, _sangoma_, if I am to save her life."

"Right. Keep an eye on Fahkri as well. His people will need him – if we all come through this in one piece, that is. Everyone else, with me!" He bolted for the door with Saiya, Caesar, and Tyrael on his heels. Skidding out into the hall, they spotted a wisp of green down the corridor to the left, and pursued it, weapons drawn.

The wizard fell to the rear of the group as they ran, and seemed to be having trouble maintaining the pace. Much like Asheara, his pale skin had turned ashen. His eyes had a glazed look to them. With a stab of concern, Saiya recalled that he had also drunk from the poisoned healing well.

"Are you alright?" she murmured, dropping back so that she could speak to him without the others hearing.

"F-fine," he stammered, unconvincingly.

"No, you're not. Caesar, you have to go back! Ghor and Adria will be able to help you. If you come with us, you might die."

"But if I don't, _you _might," he retorted. "We need everyone together to win this battle. I'll be alright."

She wanted to argue more with him, but Baal was almost out of sight already. Cursing the mage's stubbornness, she put on a burst of speed and caught up just as he exited the palace and charged out into the open space of the Fair-Weather Court.

Belial was waiting for them, but he was not alone. Faint disturbances in the air indicated that at least ten of his minions had answered his summons. Saiya didn't wait to fully size up the situation before launching herself into the nearest group, striking and kicking with all of her strength and energy.

There was undoubtedly a difference in the way she fought, but it felt so natural that she didn't even notice at first. But eventually she became aware that she _was _aware, without even trying to be, of all that was happening around her. It was as though she had eyes on the back of her head. The serpent advancing behind her, trident poised to strike; the stray bolt of ice magic from Caesar aimed right at her head; the twin attacks from either side – she saw them all in the moments before they happened, and was thus able to avoid them. It was a new level of perception of the world, and it reminded her of something that the head monk had once told her: _"There are three stages of the warrior's path. First, the hand holds the sword. Then, the hand becomes the sword. But when mind and body come together in a state of perfect unity, the sword vanishes. Then you will know that you have achieved enlightenment." _

She felt as calm as the surface of a lake on a windless day, content in the knowledge that a stone might cause ripples, but the water would part around it and come together again, seamless and whole. The weapons of her enemies could not harm her. She was cloaked in the shield of her own serenity. And indeed, a trident that arced towards her bent in the air, curving away from her to land ineffectually on the ground. She touched its wielder on the chest with her palm, as gentle as a lover's caress, and left a glowing handprint. The serpent dropped without a sound.

It was then that an overwhelming presence filled her senses, clouding her mental acuity. She turned around, stumbling slightly. Belial loomed above her, his great gaze effortlessly penetrating her defensive sphere. He lifted his arm.

Saiya could have dodged, but she didn't. There was something about the demon lord's stare that mesmerized her, compelling her to remain still. At the last moment, she closed her eyes and poured all her power into a protective mantra.

The impact, when it came, felt like an entire mountain had fallen upon her. She was thrown to the ground, a crushing pressure on her chest driving the breath from her lungs. The shield held, but only just: a shimmering golden shell of energy that bent and stretched like a bubble under the weight of Belial's hand. The tip of his central claw had pierced through, and as he removed it, the entire construct dissipated, leaving Saiya defenseless.

The withered limb descended again. With a discordant _clang_, the bell tolled out, meeting it in the air. But it had little effect, barely slowing the downward movement. This time there was no chance to evade, no hope but for a swift and merciful death.

Saiya cried out, and there came an answering yell – a streak of silver and a billow of white. Tyrael stood above her, holding his sword up like a staff above his head to block Belial's hand. The angel moaned through gritted teeth as the sharp edge bit through his mailed glove and into the web between thumb and forefinger where the blade was braced, but he held his position even as blood ran down his arm. Saiya scrambled up, and he released his grip, deflecting Belial with a turn of his wrist, bringing the sword around to slash at his flank.

And Belial howled, a deep wound in his side oozing green. This weapon, it seemed, could injure him. Tyrael pressed the attack, driving the demon lord back with a flurry of thrusts and slashes. Granted a momentary reprieve, Saiya took stock of the battle. All of the serpents were dead. Baal was unharmed, and currently occupied in adding his firepower to Tyrael's fierce assault, but there was no sign of Caesar.

Horrified, Saiya scanned the bodies covering the ground. The mage was not among them. She had just begun to think that he must have heeded her advice after all and retreated to the women for healing, when she heard a strangled sound from behind a clump of ferns, followed by a fit of coughing. She hurried over to find Caesar kneeling on the ground, gasping for breath, a puddle of black vomit before him.

"I'm fine!" he snapped as she reached out to touch him. "I don't-" Another spasm wracked his body. There was red mixed in with the black this time, and Saiya cringed as she realized what that meant. Fresh blood was a sign of major internal damage; she was amazed he was still able to speak, let alone stagger to his feet.

"Come on," she said, striving and failing to keep the tremor from her voice. "Caesar, you're in bad shape. Let me take you back to Ghor."

"No." Feebly, he pushed her away and wiped his chin clean with the back of his hand.

"Don't be stupid!" she yelled.

"Not … stupid." Even drawing breath was a struggle for him.

"Yes you are! What can you possibly do in this condition?"

As soon as she said the words, she knew she'd made a terrible mistake. If she'd been trying to encourage him to keep fighting, she could have picked no better method. A steely glint entered Caesar's eyes, and he ground out a gravelly laugh.

"Watch," he said. "I'll show you the true power of a wizard."

Throwing his arms wide, he shouted at the placid sky in a language Saiya was not familiar with, and the sky answered. Clouds boiled over, the wind picked up, the temperature lowered. Caesar continued to utter commands, walking slowly towards the center of the arena, where Belial was trapped between Tyrael and Baal.

"_Tempestas, exaudi orationem meam!" _roared the mage. His voice seemed to whip the air into a frenzy. Snowflakes began to spiral down, growing thicker by the second. Caesar continued, _"Ajuro vos, et tene illum manu tua incidunt Belial!" _

With that, the clouds opened and a cascade of ice came pouring forth. It covered Belial, forming a solid pillar around him.

"Now, Tyrael!" Baal exclaimed. "Finish him off!"

Without hesitation, Tyrael drove his sword through the ice and into the trapped demon's chest cavity, all the way to the hilt.

There was a sound like the world cracking. A bright light blinded the human fighters, and when they were able to see again, the Lord of Lies was free of his bonds. There was a great rent in his center where Tyrael's blade had driven through, but he appeared to be more infuriated than harmed.

"You impress me, Nephalem," he said. "You are more powerful than I anticipated, but you would not have made it even this far were it not for the company you keep. That is no mere mortal aiding you, but the Archangel of Justice himself. Greetings, Tyrael. It is long since last we met."

"You have not changed, Belial," Tyrael said.

Belial cackled. "Ah, but you_ have_. You've grown weak, angel. Humanity has crippled you, robbed you of the might your name once carried. You … are … _nothing." _

Plunging one of his claws into the hole in his chest, he drew it out dripping with greenish bile and pointed at the heavens, uttering a single word that burned on Saiya's ears. Instinctively she knew that it was Incaentic, and horror settled over her heart like a tombstone. If a witch like Adria could work such potent magic using that dread tongue, then what would one of the Great Evils be capable of?

She didn't have to wait long to find out. As soon as Belial had finished speaking, the palace around them began to crumble, huge pieces of it falling away into a void of swirling nothingness that had appeared on all sides. The little stone platform on which they stood, all that remained of the Fair-Weather Court, appeared to be sailing through space and time, lost to the world of men.

Belial too had altered in appearance, expanding into a colossus that towered above them. His arms had thickened, taking on the qualities of some crustacean of the deeps, and his disembodied torso hovered beside the platform, while the mist around them seemed an extension of his own miasmic energy.

"Ytar have mercy," Saiya whispered.

Beside her, Caesar lurched on his feet like a drunken man. His gloved hand shot out to seize her shoulder, leaning heavily on her. He was muttering under his breath, but Saiya could not make out the meaning of his words, or even the language they were in.

"Saiya!" cried a voice from the shadows to her left. Turning her head, she saw Baal running towards them, his eyes blazing crimson.

"What's wrong with the mage?" he asked.

"Poisoned," Saiya answered curtly.

Baal swore. Snapping his fingers an inch from Caesar's nose, he said, "Hey, idiot! Can you hear me?"

"Unfortunately, yes, I can." The wizard's tone was low and strangely blank, as though all emotion had deserted him.

"Good," said Baal. "Hang in there a bit longer, okay? I think that we're trapped in some kind of illusion at the moment. If that's true, the world should go back to normal when we kill this asshole."

"When?" Saiya cried, feeling a spike of hysteria rising in her chest. _"When? _Baal, have you _seen _that fucking thing? It makes the Butcher look like a helpless child! My bell had no effect on it whatsoever! How are we supposed to _kill _it?"

"Everything has a weakness, Saiya," Baal said smoothly. "Even a Lord of Hell. In Belial's case, all his strength lies in his ability to deceive – to make you think he is more than he really is. Undo the deceptions, and you have undone his very essence."

"I don't know if you've been paying attention at all," Saiya snapped, "but there is nothing _fake _about how powerful he is."

"He is powerful because your belief gives him power."

Frustrated at his inability to understand, Saiya turned away from him. The Hunter hadn't lain on his back with that terrible claw pressing down on him, unable to move. He knew _nothing _of Belial's capacity to destroy. Their combined strength was useless against him; he would swat them aside as if they were flies buzzing about his head, and turn his ire on the rest of the city. And from there … all of Sanctuary would burn.

Then, just as the tide of hope was at its lowest ebb, her gaze happened to fall across the center of the arena. Her eyes widened.

Tyrael stood alone against the great demon before him, his pale, shining sword no larger than a toothpick compared to Belial's bulk, the billowing cloth of his cloak his only shield. But even as the massive arm descended upon him, he stepped to the side and swung his blade. A single spike was hewn clean off, clattering across the stone to disappear into the green gulf.

"You see?" Baal said, his mouth warm against her ear. "All is not lost. We can still prevail."

"Watch out!" Caesar shouted. Saiya glanced up to see Belial's other arm swinging down like an executioner's axe, directly upon them. She shoved Baal to one side, leaping in the opposite direction, and the serrated edge of the claw split the stone between them. The arm lifted and swept towards her with hardly a pause, and she barely avoided it by squeezing herself flat against the ground as it passed over her. If not for the well-crafted armor of the Iron Wolves, she would have suffered some injury as the spines scraped across her back.

She scrambled up again, only to see an entirely different kind of horror approaching: Belial's monstrous head, bent low over the arena, his breath a poisonous exhalation spewing into the air. It covered the whole platform, with one exception: the space right beneath his chin, at the very edge of the arena. Saiya was already half-way to safety when she realized that Baal and Caesar were not following. She paused, on the brink of going back, but there was no time. She dove forward just as the toxic cloud reached her, feeling the heat and stench of it whispering across her skin.

The young monk landed with bruising force on her knees and forearms, but the pain didn't even register amidst the panic that burst across her mind. _They didn't make it! Baal and Caesar- _

Picking herself up off the cold ground, she spun around to search the court with frantic eyes, trying to ignore the vast bulk of Belial at her back, nearly close enough to touch. Tyrael at least had withstood the assault, though in places the fabric of his cloak had been eaten away.

Then she saw them, two silhouettes merged into one through the clearing haze. Caesar's arm was slung over Baal's shoulder, and he hung off of the Hunter like an ill-fitting coat, while Baal held him upright with an arm about his waist. The dying traces of snowflakes on the air indicated that Caesar had managed to raise a whirlwind, keeping the worst of the contamination away from them – but at a severe cost. He appeared to have spent the last of his energy, and even as Saiya watched, his legs dropped out from under him, forcing Baal to sink to the ground beneath his dead weight.

Baal shook the mage, quite roughly, but there was no response. His head snapped up, eyes locking onto Saiya's, and his expression said, _We're losing him. _

Crouching in Belial's shadow, Saiya racked her brain for any technique in her arsenal that might be strong enough to turn the tide. The bell had already proven impotent against Belial's first form; she didn't see how it could have any effect now. As for mere fists and feet … well, surely they would bounce off of Belial's carapaces like pebbles thrown at a mountain!

Baal was firing his new crossbow, the one Hakan had given him (or, Saiya supposed grimly, _Belial_ had given him, in the form of the child emperor). The bolts stuck in his massive body like needles, but they could not pierce through to do any real damage. The ones that targeted his eyes or the interior of his mouth passed straight through him and vanished.

Two-handing his weapon, Tyrael charged in with a roar of defiance. Belial met him halfway, however, and with a blow of his arm sent the angel tumbling head over heels. Tyrael's sword fell from his grasp, and he himself barely managed to catch hold of the platform with one hand as he slid off of it, dangling precariously above the abyss.

Before Saiya could move to help him, their foe raised both arms high and brought them down with brutal force, burying the points of his claws deep into the stone. Foul green slime – the same stuff that had hindered their progress on horseback – boiled up from the ground all across the court, forming noxious pools, each a few feet in diameter. One of these oozed out from the spot where Tyrael was holding on for dear life.

"Hang on!" Saiya screamed, dodging between the pools as she tried to reach her imperiled companion. But she was too late. Tyrael's fingers slipped from the edge, and he plummeted downwards, his wide eyes fixed on hers until he disappeared into the green mist.

Saiya felt as though she were lost in an underground maze, and her lantern had just been snuffed out. _Our last chance … gone! _she thought. _I didn't act soon enough, and we lost another friend because of it. _Her heart ached at the thought of Tyrael falling endlessly, sinking like a drowning man unable to reach the surface. Would he ever hit the ground, or would he just continue to fall forever?

She and Baal were all that remained now, and the Hunter was fully occupied with dragging Caesar away from the rapidly spreading slime. A despair unlike anything she had ever experienced washed over Saiya as she crouched, trembling, her hand outstretched as though she could still pull Tyrael back.

It was over.

_They had failed.  
_

Belial began to laugh. His claws were still planted in the ground, forcing up more corrosive bile. Soon, the entire arena would be covered in it; and they would have to choose between an unbearably painful death, and the uncertainty of leaping into the gulf. In the end, despite their years of training, despite all the good intentions in the world, they were simply no match for an evil such as Belial's.

Saiya's hand dropped limply back to her side – and fell upon something hard and strangely warm. Looking down, she saw that her palm rested on the hilt of Tyrael's sword. This was the weapon that had killed Maghda, the weapon that Deckard Cain had died defending. Saiya had never really paid much attention to it, either during the time that she and Baal were hunting for the shards, or afterwards, when the blade had been forged anew. Now she gazed at it and realized that it was a thing as deadly as it was beautiful.

Sliding her brass knuckles from her battered hands, she secured them to her belt and lifted the sword, marveling at the lightness of it, as though it had been crafted of pure sunlight.

A wordless battlecry poured from her throat as she raced towards the great arm closest to her and, leaping, clung to it. She began to climb, using the spikes as hand-and-footholds. On the platform below, she could hear Baal yelling insults as he emptied his bow into Belial's chest, and with a glow of gratitude realized that he was offering himself a distraction, as she had done for him when they fought the Butcher.

"Don't get yourself killed, love," she muttered under her breath, reaching for the next protruding spike. "If you do, I'll never forgive you."

She had reached Belial's shoulder by the time he became aware of her presence, and by then, there was little he could do besides thrash his massive body back and forth in an attempt to shake her off. But Saiya's balance was superb from a childhood dwelling in the mountains, and she ran along the heaving plane of his shoulder as easily as she might walk the ridgepole of a house, and so arrived at his head.

Now at last she understood what Baal meant about weakness, for at last she had found a flaw in Belial's defense: from her perch, she could attack with impunity, while he could reach her with neither his cumbersome claws, nor his plague-ridden breath. And she could sense something new roiling beneath his aura of intimidation: fear. She readied the weapon in her hands to strike.

"It is pointless, Nephalem," Belial said. "You cannot kill me, not with that puny dagger. Surrender now, and I will show you mercy."

"You think I would trust you, after all that?" Saiya snarled. "I'd tell you to go back to Hell, but … the only place you're going is into the Black Soulstone."

With all her strength, she drove Tyrael's sword into the side of Belial's head, just below where his ear would be, if he'd had them. A deafening howl rose up around her, shaking her very bones. Her feet slipped out from under her as the demon threw himself backwards, and suddenly she was suspended over the void, anchored only by her firm grip on the sword hilt. She swung back and forth there as Belial writhed and shrieked, cursing her in the wicked language of his ilk. If she'd had her footing, she would have drawn the blade out and plunged it in again, over and over, until the job was done.

She thought of all those whose lives had been stolen from them by Belial, or his minions. Deckard Cain, Peter Rumford, Jan, and the others who had perished in the destruction of Wortham. The citizens of Alcarnus, tortured for Maghda's amusement. The Wolves who had died fighting against the Coven. The young man at the gate, who had plead with Saiya to help him as he lay crushed beneath a thousand pounds of rock.

All those faces were bright in her mind, but only one name rose to her lips.

"For Hakan!" she cried, and released the bell. Once, twice, thrice it tolled, waves of holy power rippling down the length of Tyrael's blade and into Belial's skull, shattering his armor and spilling his essence in rivers of green.

The sword came free, and Saiya fell earthwards like a bird with furled wings. The last thing she saw before the mist closed around her was the great bulk of the Lord of Lies crumbling into dust.

* * *

_* Asheara said, "Bastard! I'll fucking kill you! I'll cut your heart out!"_

_* Caesar's spell: "Storm, heed my prayer! I adjure you, fall upon Belial and hold him in your grasp!"_


	22. 22 - The Shadows Lengthen

**Amor Vincit Omnia**

**(Love Conquers All)**

_**Part Two: The Fragile Heart**_

* * *

_"This is the dead land_  
_This is cactus land_  
_Here the stone images are raised_  
_Here they receive _  
_The supplication from a dead man's hand_  
_Under the twinkle of a fading star."_  
_\- T.S. Eliot _  
_"The Hollow Men"_

* * *

**So ... I really did intend for this to be the final chapter, but as it got longer and longer, I started to realize that I was going to have to split it up, lest I end up subjecting you all to an ungodly behemoth. Therefore, this is not-quite-the-end-but-almost. Enjoy! And if you leave a review, you get my adoration for the rest of time! :D **

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two: The Shadows Lengthen

She landed hard on her back on a flat, cold surface. For long minutes, she could do nothing but stare up at the clear sky above her, unable even to comprehend what she was seeing. It seemed that blue was an impossible color, existing only in a distant memory; that she was still falling, that she had always been falling, and always would be; that her life had been swallowed up in green mist.

"-ya!"

_Who was she? _Recalling anything was a struggle. Her body hurt from fighting. She had been fighting … something. Something dangerous. There had been others with her. Crimson eyes. A white cloak. A whirlwind of ice.

"-aiya!"

_Why couldn't she remember? _There were bits and pieces, scattered like grains of sand across her barren mind. A child – a boy – small and vulnerable, sitting on a throne far too large for him. A woman in red stooping to drink from an ornate well. Fire raining down upon a city in the desert. And above all, a looming shadow that filled the sky, blotting out the sun and moon and stars.

"Saiya, wake up!"

A gasp filled her lungs with bright, fresh air, and she blinked, feeling like a veil had been lifted from her vision. The shadow was gone. A familiar face was hovering over her, eyes wide in concern.

"Leah," she murmured, her voice coming out rough and rusty, as if she hadn't spoken in a hundred years.

"Are you okay?" the girl asked. "I've been trying to rouse you for _ages, _but you've just been lying there with your eyes open. I thought at first you were dead!"

Laboriously, Saiya began to sit up. Leah put a hand on her shoulder to assist her. Once she was more upright, she could see that she was in the Fair-Weather Court. Amazingly, the palace around them was intact.

"What happened?" Saiya groaned. "The last thing I knew, Belial had pulled us into some sort of alternate dimension. I fell …"

"It was only an illusion," Leah said. "Mother and I came out to help you once Asheara was out of danger, and we found the court deserted, with dead snakes lying everywhere. Then Tyrael appeared out of thin air! He was in a trance just like you, but once he shook it off, he explained what had happened. He wanted to go back and assist you, but none of us could figure out how to enter the illusionary world. We all just had to hope for the best."

"Did we … win?"

Leah smiled. "See you yourself." Her finger pointed to Adria, who was standing a little ways off, examining a small object that floated in the air. It looked like a spark of light, or flame, but it was surrounded by a nucleus of swirling darkness.

"What _is _that?" Saiya asked. She thought that she should probably know the answer already, but her brain wasn't working properly. She felt very stupid.

"It is Belial's essence," replied Adria, without looking at her. "His soul, if you will. It cannot truly be extinguished, but in his weakened state, I should have no difficulty imprisoning him in the Black Soulstone. You did good work, girl. I must admit that I am impressed."

But Saiya was not interested in the witch's praise, however rare it might be. Turning to Leah, she said, "You mentioned Tyrael, but what of the others? Baal and Caesar … are they alright?"

The smile dropped from Leah's face. "Baal is fine," she replied, guardedly.

"And Caesar?"

"I'm sorry," Leah murmured. "I'm really sorry, Saiya. I know how much-"

Saiya forced herself to her feet, fingers digging harshly into Leah's shoulder as she used the other woman as a prop to rise. Leah winced, but she allowed Saiya to lean heavily on her while she gathered her strength and balance. As soon as she could move on her own, she stumbled across the court to where Baal sat, his back resting against a potted palm, Caesar's head in his lap. Ghor was bent over her fallen friend, chanting a spell. There was a frantic edge in her tone that Saiya had never heard before.

_That can't be good, _she thought, dread knotting her stomach. _If _Ghor _is afraid, then it must be serious. _

Baal glanced up at her approach, and Saiya jerked to a halt, unable to believe her eyes. The Hunter was _crying_. His red-rimmed eyes locked with hers, and there was so much anguish in them that Saiya's heart failed. She dropped to her knees beside the witch doctor, who was so intent on her spell that she didn't appear to notice the intrusion.

Caesar's face looked incredibly peaceful, despite the awful pallor of his skin. Someone had wiped his mouth clean. With his lips slightly parted and his dark lashes fanned out over his cheek, he looked as though he could be sleeping. But the veins in neck were black with corruption, an evil-looking web spreading across his throat and jaw. Brushing her fingertips over the skin there, Saiya found it burning hot.

Ghor stopped chanting and looked at Baal, whose hand was spread palm down over the wizard's chest. "Anything?" she asked.

"No," said Baal. It came out ragged and sore, like a wound.

Ghor closed her eyes. "Then I fear it is too late."

"It can't be!" Saiya cried. "You saved Asheara! Why can't you save him?"

"The poison was allowed to work unchecked for too long a time," said Ghor. "It is already in his bloodstream, in his heart."

"Move aside," Saiya ordered. "I'll try the mantra that healed Baal." Ghor readily relinquished her place, and the young monk leaned over until her forehead was touching Caesar's.

"_Naoru …" _she murmured, pouring all her fearful hope into the word._ "Tengoku no iki … itami o yawarageru … fukugen suru sei … seicho suru tsuyoi … moichido." _She waited for the holy energy to fill her, but when it finally came, there was very little of it – a trickle rather than a flood. She had spent too much in the final assault against Belial.

_It isn't enough, _she thought wearily, but she gathered it anyway and, placing her lips gently over his, released it in a single breath. Then she sat back watched intently for any signs of life.

But there was no change, no pulse of life at the wizard's throat, no stir of movement in his still face.

Anger flooded through Saiya's veins, mordant and hot. She _would_ _not_ accept it. She would not permit Caesar to die, not without a fight. "Leah was injured like this once," she snarled. "We didn't give up on her! You called up the spirit of a bat, and it sucked the corruption from her blood. Remember?"

"I tell you, it is too late!" Ghor shouted. Saiya recoiled in shock; never before had the _umbaru _woman lost control of her temper. But her wrath drained away just as quickly as it had come, leaving her face hollow and worn. "We do not have enough time," she said. "Leah still breathed when I summoned the _damu mnywaji. _But Caesar's spirit has already slipped away from us, into the Unformed Lands where we cannot follow."

Saiya frowned in puzzlement. "Why would he go there? Human souls ascend to the High Heavens when they die. I know this to be true, because I've been there, but I was able to return. If I could do it-"

"Caesar will never enter the Heavens," said Ghor, with a quiet finality. "By his own choice, he turned his back on his birthright. The Diamond Gates are forever closed to him."

Baal, who up until now had been silent in his grief, said, "What do you mean?"

Ghor was about to answer, but Saiya interrupted. "Does this have anything to do with that failed experiment he alluded to, the one that got him exiled from the Thaumaturgy Guild?"

"I cannot say," Ghor replied. "It is not my story to tell."

"But you do know."

"Yes," she said. "I do."

"Ghor," said Baal, reaching out to take her hand, "what are you afraid of?"

"I am not-" she began, but her voice faltered.

"You said that we couldn't follow him, but that isn't exactly true, is it? _You_ _could_."

Her black eyes grew wide with alarm. "It is forbidden," she whispered.

"But that hasn't stopped your predecessors," said Baal. "I know of a high priest who entered the Unformed Lands and returned again."

"Then you also know of his wretched fate, and why I cannot … why I _dare _not do the same."

"This is Caesar we're talking about," Saiya said. "He would have sacrificed his life to save you in an instant."

"Oh, child," Ghor sighed, and suddenly she looked very old indeed. "Were it only my life on the line, I would not hesitate. But there is much more to lose than that. The priest that Baal speaks of did return, but not as himself. He was changed, terribly so. His own son was forced to slay him, lest he bring destruction down upon the village that he once loved."

Saiya took a deep breath. "What if I went with you?"

Total silence followed her proposition. Saiya studied her companions' faces, trying to guess what they might be thinking. Baal was keenly interested, his eyes burning like twin flames. Ghor's expression was unreadable.

"You shame me, _rafiki_," she said at last. "That you are willing to walk where I fear to tread … it is extraordinary. I am not certain whether you are brave or mad – or perhaps a little of both – but I will honor your determination. And you are right; if I did not at least try to save my dear friend, I would regret it to the end of my days."

"You'll do it, then?" Saiya asked breathlessly, and Ghor nodded.

"Yes. But it must be now. We have no time to waste." Reaching into the pouch at her belt, she removed a vial of clear liquid and pressed it into Baal's hand. "Ifhe stirs, give him this. Ensure that he drinks it all, no matter how much he may resist. It will cleanse the poison from his veins." She hesitated before adding grimly, "Should the worst happen, I am depending on you to do what you must."

Baal reached for his favorite crossbow and slipped a single bolt into the slot. "You have my word," he said.

Ghor smiled. "Thank you. I would ask one more thing of you, if it comes to that … please, bury my body facing east, so that my spirit may watch the sun rise."

"I will see it done," he pledged.

Saiya looked at Ghor's serene face, now clear of the pain and uncertainty that had clouded it before, and felt a momentary compunction. She had seen that expression before: it was the same one Baal had worn when he thought he was going to his death in Kulle's archives.

_I had no right to demand that she do this, _Saiya thought. But then her gaze shifted to Caesar's limp form, and she knew there was no turning back.

"Be careful," the Hunter said. "Both of you." He looked at Saiya as he spoke, and she could see love and trust written plainly on his features. She smiled, infusing it with all the comfort she could muster.

"We'll bring him back," she promised.

"Take my hand, child," Ghor said. Saiya did, feeling the other woman's fingers warm and strong around her own. They knelt side by side, and Saiya instinctively sank into a deep meditation as Ghor began to chant: _"Mimi kutembea na roho sasa. Loa, kuongoza yangu kwa dunia yako." _

The world flickered around them. It was, Saiya thought, similar to the green mist of Belial's illusion – similar, but not the same. The place in which they found themselves was dark, a flat plain of grey soil spreading out as far as the eye could see. The sky was at ceiling height, low clouds twining down like pillars to meet the earth, racing restless across an unchanging landscape. The air pulsed with a sort of heartbeat, whispering secrets in their ears, tales of long-forgotten lands, the knowledge of centuries stored in the earth below their feet, in the fractured sky above their heads.

With a great effort, Saiya turned her head. Beside her was a being of light, vaguely the shape of a human with hair streaming out from its head as if under water. The being had no features, made no sounds when it walked, but their hands were joined together.

"Ghor?" the young monk whispered. "Is it you?"

_-Yes.- _The word was thought-spoken, entering her mind as Kulle's voice had done, but infinitely gentler, a soothing touch, like balm upon an open wound.

"How is this possible?" Saiya marveled. "You are … you're _beautiful_!"

A quiet chuckle. _-Look at your own self, child.-_

Saiya glanced down at her body. She too was shining, but with a much fainter glow – nothing near Ghor's brilliance. She felt like a candle flame held next to a star.

"What does it mean?" she asked.

_-It is because you are Nephalem,- _Ghor said. _-The light of heaven surrounds you.- _

Remembering what the witch doctor had told them of her heritage, Saiya said, "You're brighter than I am because your Nephalem blood is more pure, right? You said that it was tradition for your family to, uh … to mate with angels."

The being that was Ghor seemed to nod. _-That is true. My father was an angel, and my mother's father, and my grandmother's mother. And so on down our line. If I return to my homeland, I will also take an angel as my lover, and the child I bear shall be even closer to the original form than I am.- _

Saiya could not help but ask, "But what about your wife?"

_-We shall raise the babe together. Jahaira understands my purpose. She will not scorn that which I do from duty, and not from lust. Our people have long sought to return to our forebears, to bring the glory of our ancestors back into the world.- _

Saiya shook her head. She could not comprehend Ghor's readiness to give her own body to someone who she did not love, someone she wouldn't even be attracted to, just for the sake of _tradition_. And then to commit herself to caring for the product of such a union … Saiya couldn't imagine being in the same position.

Then a thought occurred to her, and she said, "Hang on. If we're glowing because we're Nephalem, then shouldn't Caesar be like this too? It should be easy to find him!"

_-I pray that you are right,- _said Ghor.

The two of them began to walk, if it could be called walking. They moved, or the landscape moved beneath them, but their location did not seem to change. There was no passage of time in the Unformed Lands, but Saiya felt presently that she had lived through thousands of eons in the blink of a second. Shadows crept around them, stretching out hands that flaked into ash, muttering in tongues that no earthly being had spoken since the world's birth.

And then, between one breath and the next, Saiya found that she could understand them – had _always_ been able to understand them.

_-Stay with us, sisters,- _they chuckled. _-Stay here with us and we will teach you many things.- _

"We cannot stay," Saiya answered. Ghor's hand clamped down hard on her own.

_-Do not speak to them!- _

_-Stay with us. Our knowledge will be yours. You will learn of how the great ones woke, of the First Star, of the thought-spark that brought the angels into being. Our past is written in the motes of dust that hang in sunbeams. We can teach it to you.-_

"No," Saiya said again, though her heart ached for such wisdom to be carved into it. Such stories they could tell her! She would know more than any human in Sanctuary: more than Adria, more than Deckard Cain … the data stored in her brain would surpass even that of Zoltun Kulle. She would be known as the Living History, the Record-Keeper, hallowed and respected above all. Scholars young and old would come to her for advice, and she would give it to them.

_-Stay with us.- _

The vision crumbled, and clarity pierced her like a fiery spear. If she accepted the knowledge promised by the spirits, she would never leave this place. She would remain here, becoming one of countless shadows, offering temptation to those bold or foolish enough to stray past the borders of reality.

With this realization, the whispers ceased, though Saiya could still feel the shadows pressing in on every side, stifling them, haunting their footsteps.

_-I see him,- _said Ghor.

They struggled forward over ground that suddenly heaved like waves on the high seas, pitching and rolling beneath their feet. Climbing a swell, they saw the wizard, naked and driftwood-pale, lying curled in on himself beneath a towering rock. He did not appear to notice their approach, and even when they knelt beside him and touched him tenderly, he did not stir. Yet his eyes were open, and his mouth moved.

_-Come, rafiki,- _murmured Ghor. _-We are here to bring you home.- _

Caesar's eyes flickered to her face, the storm-grey irises bleached white. "I know you," he breathed. "I called you friend once, in another world. What are you doing here?"

Saiya replied instead. "We came to get you."

There was an immediate response from the shadows. They clustered thickly around Caesar's bare body, concealing him almost entirely. Their voices hissed out as one.

_-You cannot have him. You cannot take him away from us. He is ours!- _

"I don't think so," Saiya snapped, pushing her hand through the cloak of darkness to grab hold of the wizard's arm. Her own arm went numb to the shoulder as the shadows swarmed up it, hooking their greedy claws into her flesh, but she did not pull back. Caesar's flesh was as cold as ice beneath her fingers.

Light blazed beside her, driving the darkness back. Ghor's deep voice in her ear cried, _-Now! Run, Saiya!- _She hauled Caesar upright, locking an arm around his waist. He staggered as she propelled him forwards, but somehow managed to keep his footing.

_-This way!- _Ghor urged them. She ran ahead, and Saiya followed as though the _umbaru _woman was a beacon, guiding her through the unfamiliar landscape. Behind them, the shadows were giving chase, coalescing into a monstrous, towering shape that tumbled after them like waves breaking on the shore, gathering itself together only to surge forward and shatter again.

_-Here!- _cried Ghor.

A doorway had appeared in front of them where empty space had been the moment before. Through it, Saiya could see the cheery, sunlit vista of the Fair-Weather Court, and her own slumped body. She could see Baal, his eyes fixed on Caesar's face, as if he could simply _will _the life back into his body. Tyrael was nearby, his dark countenance pale and drawn. She saw them, but she could not go to them, for the shadows looped around her ankles and held her fast.

"Ghor!" she cried. "Help me!"

Ghor turned instantly and started back towards them, but the darkness swept between them, cutting her off. It was a tangible thing now, gaining strength by their defiance, and it was _angry. _Caesar began to pull away from Saiya's arms, muttering, "I must go to them, I must."

"No!" Saiya ground out, tightening her grip on him. "We came here to get you, damn it, and we're not leaving without you!"

Through the black mist that stood between them and the edge of the Unformed Lands, Saiya watched Ghor throw her hands skywards and fall to her knees, crying out in supplication, -_Maumbomengi, nahitaji wewe!- _

The sounds of wingbeats reached Saiya's ears, cutting through the gibbering shadows like a pulse in dry veins. A silvery shape came soaring down from above and alighted on the ground before her. At first she thought it was an owl, but then it seemed to be a mammal instead, something small and furry with a long tail. The next instant, it appeared to have transformed into a snake. But she did not puzzle for long over this strange apparition, because where it moved, the shadows parted, leaving a clear path to where Ghor was crouched.

The _sangoma _was calling out to her, but Saiya needed no impetus to spur her forward, dragging the semi-conscious wizard along. She caught hold of Ghor's outstretched arm and the three of them staggered together into the rift between worlds, and out again into the light of day.

There was wailing in her ears, a horrible, bereft cry, and she was surrounded by a flurry of movement. She knew instinctively that something had gone far wrong, but she could not concentrate on anything beyond the thunder of her own heart, and the colors that danced and spun before her eyes. Her last impression before oblivion claimed her was of Ghor's jet-black eyes, wild and bright with tears.

* * *

Saiya woke to the irritating scratch of coarse cloth against her cheek and shoulder, and the dull murmur of conversation, punctuated by an occasional expletive spike, in her ears. She rolled onto her back (when had her body gotten so _heavy_, as if she was made of lead?) and stared up at a grey, shapeless mass that gradually made itself known as the ceiling of a canvas tent.

"Good morning, lover," said a casual voice from outside her line of sight. "Or more accurately, good afternoon."

"Baal," she breathed, rolling her head to look at him. He was sitting cross-legged on the floor, crossbow parts spread out all around him. He met her eyes and smiled, the shy boyish smile that always tugged at her heart, before taking his bow string between his teeth to hold it taut as he made minute adjustments. Gawahir strutted back and forth nearby, feathered breast puffed proudly out.

"How long?" Saiya croaked. Thankfully, the Hunter understood her laconic question, and held up his hand with his pointer and middle fingers forming a V shape.

"Two days?"

He shrugged. Releasing the sting, he added, "Close enough. The battle was yesterday morning. We won, by the way – or rather, you did. You were brilliant, Saiya, really amazing! And to think that when we first met, I had to save you from a single possessed wolf. Now you're killing off Lords of Hell like it's nothing."

Saiya frowned, trying to distinguish gentle mockery from genuine praise. "It wasn't," she said quietly. "It was the hardest thing I've ever had to do."

"You did it very well."

"Thank you," she mumbled, because what else could she say? Then the events of afterwards came rushing back to her, and she gasped, "Caesar? Is he-"

"Alive, yes," said Baal. "Again, thanks to you … and Ghor as well, naturally. He hasn't woken up yet."

'Alive' was good, she supposed, but something about the way he said it didn't sound positive. "He'll be alright, won't he?"

"Eventually," was Baal's less than comforting reply. Catching a glimpse of Saiya's alarmed expression, he elaborated, "Oh, it's nothing too serious. He'll just have to take it easy for a while until his body heals." An odd look – furtive, almost _guilty _– darted across his handsome features. "I have a favor to ask of you, Saiya."

"Oh? What is it?"

"When you're telling the story of how you gallantly rescued the mage, to anyone and, I really can't stress this enough, _especially to him _… please, _please _leave out the part where I was bawling like a infant."

"Or what?" she chuckled.

His eyes darkened in a way that might have been frightening if it hadn't triggered a spark of desire in the pit of her stomach. "I'll find a way to make you regret it," he growled.

"I don't know what you're so worried about," she said. "I think it's sweet that you were so upset about losing him. I didn't realize the two of you had become such great friends."

"We're _not-_" Baal broke off with a frustrated sigh. "Look, just 'cause we're no longer actively trying to murder each other doesn't mean that we're best buddies. I still hate his guts, okay? We just decided that, in the interest of achieving our common goal-"

"Common goal, right."

"Would you listen? Our rivalry was getting in the way, so we decided to call a truce. That's all. I was crying because … I was, um, emotional on account of our victory, and … yeah."

Saiya rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"So I have your silence, right?"

"Uh-huh."

"Promise?"

"You _do_ know that I wasn't the only one who saw, don't you? Ghor was there, too, not to mention Tyrael and Leah. That's, like, over half our friends." She couldn't resist pointing it out, and was well rewarded by his panicked expression. Taking pity on him at last, she added, "But sure, I won't tell anyone you cried over Caesar."

"Thank you."

There was a moment of silence between them, comfortable as a fireside chair on a snowy afternoon. At length, Saiya asked, "What are you working on?"

"Oh, this? I've dismantled one of my crossbows – the one I use less often – and I'm integrating its components into my new beauty." He indicated the ebony-and-silver weapon he'd taken from Hakan's treasury. "I'll need a different name for it, though," he said. "I can't exactly call it Belial's Bane, since it wasn't. It's a gross breach of Hunter etiquette to claim responsibility for a kill you didn't make."

"What are your other bows named?" Saiya inquired, wondering with some astonishment why she'd never thought to ask before.

Baal's grin reminded her of a proud father bragging about his children. "This one is Thaqib, after a comet that appeared in the sky on the day I was born. The one in pieces is Shams-sahin, the Sun Hawk."

"Well," Saiya began slowly, hoping that he wouldn't take offense at her input (naming a weapon was a highly personal thing), "since parts of the Sun Hawk are going to end up in your new bow, what about calling it 'Black Hawk', as a kind of tribute?"

"Qarasahin," he mused. "I like it. Very well, Qarasahin it is. Hey, you little fucker!" Gawahir, evidently having gotten bored of their conversation, had seized a silver nail in his beak and taken off, flapping awkwardly out of the tent. Baal scrambled upright and gave chase, shouting, "Get back here, you feathered abomination, or I'll clip your wings. _I need that part!_"

Left alone, Saiya could not help the happiness that bubbled up in her chest, bursting out in an exuberant peal of laughter. She felt almost dizzy with it – though, she reflected, that could just as easily be attributed to the stress her body had endured. She was tired and sore, and she had spent far more energy than she even knew she had, but for the first time in _weeks_, she felt completely relaxed. There was no one trying to kill her, or corrupt her mind. No political intrigue to worry about. No one in danger. Her friends had survived the battle, miraculously …

… Hadn't they?

The thought stopped her cold, the joy freezing in her chest. _Caesar _had survived, yes, and Baal, obviously. Tyrael, Leah, and Asheara were all fine, but–

What of Kormac? Eirena? Asiya? Lyndon? They had all remained behind in the crumbling city, and Saiya had no idea what had become of them. Or of Ghor, Saiya thought, remembering with a chill the wounded wail she had heard upon tearing herself free from the Unformed Lands, her conviction that something awful had occurred. Baal had not spoken about any of them, and she had not gathered her wits enough to ask.

_I must go and find out for myself, _she decided, and set about trying to muster the strength to rise from the cot. It was harder than she had anticipated, her body stiff from sleep and abuse, and it took a good three minutes just to get into a sitting position. Someone had removed her Iron Wolf armor and dressed her in soft cotton pants and an oversized tunic with an open collar. Her feet were bare and, as she set them onto the ground, she reveled in the sensation of dirt beneath her soles once more. Truly, she had missed this connection to the earth. Perhaps once she left the desert, with its burning ground, her scarred feet could endure nakedness again.

Upon stepping outside, she found herself in the Hidden Camp. The late afternoon sun cast long shadows across the ground, and the air was warm and smelled of roasting meat. To her great joy, the first people she saw were Kormac and Eirena, sitting beside the campfire. The Templar was braiding the woman's hair, his thick fingers combing almost gingerly through her golden locks. As Saiya approached them, she heard snippets of a conversation that had apparently been ongoing for quite some time.

"-not hurting you, am I?"

"Oh, Kormac, don't fret so! You're doing a wonderful job."

"It's just that … I've never had cause to do this before."

"You would make an excellent barber," Eirena giggled, and a fond smile lit Kormac's heavy, blunt features, making him look years younger.

"I shall consider that as an alternative career, should the Order ever fail me," he said, with mock solemnity. Then, as he tweaked a stray piece of hair into place, Eirena twitched, and he exclaimed, "Ah, I'm sorry, _meine Teuerste_!"

"Don't be silly," the Enchantress replied, waving a dismissive hand. "Some pulling is unavoidable." She gave a contented sigh. "Thank you, Kormac – truly. This means a lot to me."

"It … it does?" The husky tone in his voice was unmistakable.

"Yes, no one has braided my hair in quite some time. My sisters and I used to do this for each other, you know. I feel almost as if I was among them again."

From her vantage point, Saiya (whose presence had, so far, gone unnoticed) saw Kormac's face contort in a pained grimace. Taking pity on her friend, she cleared her throat, and both of them snapped their heads around with amusing synchronization.

"Oh!" Eirena squealed, bolting up from her seat, her half-done braid yanked abruptly from Kormac's grasping fingers. A moment later, Saiya's arms were full of petite blond, nearly causing her to overbalance and topple them both. She returned the hug, somewhat surprised by the show of affection, but not averse to it.

"Glad to see you too," she mumbled into the side of Eirena's head, where their cheeks were pressed together.

No sooner had she disengaged from one embrace than she was swept up into another, as Kormac lifted her clean off her feet and twirled her around, setting her down carefully, as though he thought she might shatter.

"_Schwesterchen_," he murmured, kissing her forehead. "_Mein Gott, _I am happy to see you awake at last! The old healer said that your life was not in danger, but he is practically senile, and you slept so long …"

"I'm fine, Kormac," Saiya laughed. "Really. Though now that I think about it, I suppose everyone _must _have thought I was dying, because Baal was actually at my bedside when I woke up."

"A bad omen, indeed," Kormac said teasingly. "Will you join us for a meal, Sister, and perhaps a cup of this _coffee _the Kehjis seem to like so much?"

The young monk was more than grateful to sink onto one of the round, hard pillows that served as chairs. "That sounds incredible, thanks! You can update me on everything that's happened since the battle while I eat."

A bowl and a mug appeared in her hands as if by magic, and soon she was filling her stomach with a marvelous sweet rice pudding, supplemented by mango chutney and roasted potatoes, while Kormac and Eirena talked in turns.

"Mister Fahkri has been named _müveqqeti avezedan imperator _– that is, Acting Emperor – but Adria is certain that he will end up taking the crown, since most of the other high officials were corrupted by Belial."

"They're all corrupt, if you ask me." (This was Kormac, in a muttered aside that neither woman paid much heed to.) "The whole thing should be torn down and rebuilt from the base up."

"And the first thing he, Mister Fahkri, that is … the first thing he did was officially pardon you and Baal and everyone else for your part in the Emperor's death. He said that you'd done all you could to save him, and that Belial had caused all of the death and destruction."

"That's true enough, at least."

"As soon as Caesar recovers properly, he's going to host a banquet in our honor, and he strongly hinted that we would all receive some sort of reward for all we've done for the country and its people."

"Speaking of Caesar, if you should want to pay him a visit, _Schwesterchen_, he is in that tent right over there."

"Thanks, Kormac," Saiya said. "I think I will. Um … does anyone know where Lyndon is? I haven't seen him."

The Templar scowled deeply. "Last I knew, he was haunting the only tavern in Caldeum that's still open. What was the place called? Daglamammun?"

"_Daglanma Qun," _Eirena corrected. "It means, 'the Searing Sands'."

"Right. Anyway, you can probably find him there, though I cannot fathom why you'd want to."

He looked so indignant that Saiya had to chuckle, which of course made Eirena laugh as well, and Kormac's sulk grew more pronounced. _"Ich verstehe nicht, was so witzig ist," _he muttered sullenly.

Before they could offend him any further, however, Baal reappeared from out of nowhere with Gawahir's feet clenched firmly in one hand, preventing the raven from flying off.

"Is this yours?" he asked, handing something over to the big westerner. Kormac's vexation changed into pleased astonishment as he held up a small cross on a beaded chain.

"My rosary!" he exclaimed. "Where did you find it? I thought that …" Embarrassment colored his cheeks. "I thought that Lyndon had taken it ages ago. I never expected to see it again."

"Seems Lyndon is innocent for once. It was this little wretch." Baal shook the fist that Gawahir was held in, and the bird croaked a few angry slurs.

"Really?" Kormac exclaimed.

"Yeah, turns out he's quite a thief. He's been 'borrowing' from a bunch of people, so if you know anyone else whose trinkets have gone missing recently, let me know. I just found his stash. He's lifted a few jewels from Shen, some rings from Fahkri's house, Asheara's badge of command … the list goes on. The only person he doesn't seem to have stolen from is Squirt, actually."

"Well, I'll be," said Kormac. He chucked Gawahir about the beak with equal measures of fondness and exasperation. Gawahir's only response was a sharp nip and a rather baleful stare.

Finishing her coffee, Saiya excused herself and went to find the tent that Kormac had pointed out, wanting proof of her own eyes that Caesar was amongst the living once again. The interior was dark and gloomy, the air sparse, but Saiya could see well enough to make out the wizard's slender form stretched motionless on a pallet. She stepped forward – and halted dead in her tracks, for there was a third person present.

"Do not be alarmed, child," said Ghor. "Your presence is welcome here."

Saiya peered closer at the other woman. There was something … _off _… about her, that was the only way to describe it. Her eyes, always inscrutable but nevertheless sparkling with intelligence, were now as blank and dead as two rocks. Her voice was a harsh rasp, as if she had spent many hours screaming herself hoarse. It had a hollow ring to it.

"Are you alright?" Saiya asked.

Slowly, Ghor shook her head, then contradicted the motion by saying, "Yes. I am fine."

"Sure doesn't seem like it. What happened, as we were leaving the Unformed Lands? I heard you cry out, and then …" She stopped, because Ghor's face had suddenly twisted in excruciating pain.

"I did what is forbidden to my ilk," she whispered. "I walked in places where only the spirits may tread, and I stole something from them, took one of their own and tore him away from the half-world, and brought him back into this one. I knew it was wrong, but I did it anyway because I love him, and I have punished for my love."

"What punishment?" Saiya asked in a hushed voice, afraid to hear the answer.

"My _loa_ …" It was a soft moan, a wistful heart-broken sob. Growing in strength: "My _loa _– my _Maumbomengi _– was riven from me. Never again shall I see her."

Saiya recalled the changeling creature that had come to their aid when the shadows would not let them leave. She did not fully understand (all she knew was that a _loa _was some kind of spirit totem that was intrinsic to a witch doctor's craft) but her heart understood the depth of Ghor's grief, and she was humbled by it. And sorry, too, because it was she who had manipulated the _sangoma _into breaking her oath, but it was Ghor who had paid the price.

"I'm sorry," she said. And then, unable to bear the hopelessness in her friend's eyes, she asked, "Is there no way to get her back?"

"No," Ghor replied, "she is gone, devoured by the shadows in my place. She is gone, and with her my connection to the Unformed Lands."

"Oh Ytar," Saiya gasped. "Does that mean you're not able to … to-"

Ghor nodded, just once. "A _sangoma _without a _loa _is like a warrior without a sword. Or," she said with a sad smile, "a monk without her holy powers. I am a husk now, a nothing-woman. I shall wander until some other purpose finds me, or until I am dead."

Hot tears filled Saiya's eyes, overflowing and running down her cheeks in rivulets. "It's my fault!" she cried. "I did this to you! I should never have asked you …"

"Child." Ghor's palms, warm and dry, rested on her shoulders. "Dear one, I do not hold you accountable for my loss. You bear the burdens of guilt too heavily already." At Saiya's stricken look, she said, "I am aware that you blame yourself for Deckard Cain's death. I have watched you torture yourself with that knowledge every time his name is mentioned."

"Because I _am _to blame!" Saiya choked out. "I insisted that we give him the sword shards – Baal didn't want to – and if I had only _listened _to him instead of being a stubborn, stupid idiot, Deckard would still be alive! And if I had listened to _you_, when you said that what we were doing was wrong, then you wouldn't have lost your _loa_."

"So what you are saying is, you should always defer to the opinions of others, no matter how strongly they might oppose your own, because other people know which decisions will lead to good, and which will cause only suffering," said Ghor.

"Well, no," Saiya mumbled. "That's silly. But-"

"What, then, _are _you saying? That you do not have a right to make mistakes? That your mistakes are unforgivable?"

"No …" _And yet, _she thought, _that is exactly what I am saying. Why is it so hard to forgive myself, when I forgive others freely? If Baal had wanted to give Deckard the shards, and I had not, would I accuse him of murder? Of course not! I would be comforting him, telling him that he couldn't have known … _

"You see," Ghor said softly, her gaze knowing. "I speak the truth. Deckard's death was not your fault, any more than it was mine, though I could have gone to him sooner. Or Leah's, though she could have fought harder. The only one responsible is the one whose hand cast the spell."

"Maghda is dead," said Saiya, "but that hasn't brought Deckard back to life. Caesar is returned to us, but that didn't save your _loa_. Oh, why is it so hard?"

"Life is only as hard or as easy as you make it," replied Ghor. "When a bad thing happens, you can choose to dwell on it and let it fester, or you can move on and see the world with changed eyes, having learned from the experience."

"The only thing I seem to have learned is not to trust my own judgment," Saiya grumbled.

"Not so."

"What, then?"

Ghor smiled and shook her head. "None but you know that, though you may not know yet _what _you know. But I thank you, child. You have reminded me that the world is larger than the size of one lost soul, and that I still have a place in it." With that, she rose and made her way out of the tent, leaving Saiya with a lot to think about.

* * *

* As before, Saiya's life-saving mantra goes: _"Heal … breath of heaven … alleviate pain … restore life … grow strong … once again." _

_* _Ghor says: _"I walk with the spirits now. Loa, guide me to your world." _

* Ghor calls for her _loa_, Maumbomengi, which roughly translates to Many-Shapes. Her exact words are, _"I need you!" _

* Kormac said, _"I don't understand what's so funny." _


	23. 23 - A Parting of Ways

**Amor Vincit Omnia**

**(Love Conquers All)**

_**Part Two: The Fragile Heart**_

* * *

_"Oh, I could wait 'til morning_  
_If it don't come down today_  
_A dime says I won't be satisfied_  
_Gonna put myself on the leaving train_  
_And I won't come back again_

_The words that go unspoken _  
_On the color of the sun_  
_And the cooling air of the evening shade_  
_And the restless hours on the sleeping plane_  
_And the last taillight on the leaving train_  
_I won't come back again."_  
_\- Gillian Welch _  
_"Leaving Train" _

* * *

**I can hardly believe it ... another part of this massive story done! I always feel nostalgic when writing endings, and this one was no exception ... possibly the most difficult chapter I've ever had to write. I hope you all enjoy it! I would love to get feedback, it's so appreciated and makes all my hard work incredibly worthwhile. **

**Just a quick warning, there is an M-rated scene at the very end of the chapter. I know they're few and far between in my work (writing smut isn't my biggest talent :/) but this one rivals the second one in length and ... uh ... details. ;) **

**Finally, I'd just like to offer my sincerest thanks to everyone who has read this story, and for all the lovely people who's constant support made it possible. Thank you all! See you in Part III, which I'll post as soon as I complete the first chapter. It will be M as well, so keep an eye out for it. I'll also post a notice on this story as a courtesy, so please don't unfollow it. :)**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three: A Parting of Ways

The next few days were a blur in Saiya's mind – a chain of events and people and places, of which only a few moments stood out as note-worthy.

On the first day, she walked through the ruined marketplace hand in hand with Baal, and saw refugees and citizens working alongside Iron Wolves and palace guards to clear the rubble away. The dead lay in long rows, covered by sheets. Baal told her that the sheets were traditionally white, to express the purity of the soul in repose, but there were so many corpses that cloth of other colors had to be used. The effect was rather beautiful, in a strange, sad way: a rainbow, a vibrant ribbon of formless shapes that lit up the dull brown tones of the city.

Entering _Daglanma Qun_, they found a dimly-lit room filled with pipe smoke, riotous laughter, the odors of ale and sweat and hearty food. The inn was packed so full of people that there was hardly room to move, but most of them seemed to be focused around a particular table. Lyndon was seated there, playing a game with dice, a bottle in one hand and his arm wrapped around the waist of a scantily-clad young woman. He appeared to be winning, if the massive pile of coins in front of him was any indication.

"There you are," Saiya said, shoving her way through the throng. "We've been looking for you."

"Hello, darling," replied Lyndon, with a grin. The girl beside him gave Saiya a critical once-over and laughed loudly.

"You are his wife, yes?" she asked.

"_No," _Saiya replied firmly. "I most certainly am not." To Lyndon, she said, "I'm glad to see you're enjoying yourself."

"Is that disapproval I sense in your tone?"

She scowled at him. "Have you looked outside lately? There are still people trapped in fallen buildings, or down in the sewers. Everyone _else _is helping, while you sit here getting drunk and cheating these poor fellows out of everything they own."

"Cheating?" roared the man sitting opposite Lyndon, an extraordinarily ugly individual with a hole where his left eye should be. He spat out a string of filthy-sounding words and slammed a knife point first into the table.

"Oh, now you've done it," Lyndon muttered. Holding up his hands, he said, "I am not cheating, my good sir, you have my oath of honor."

"Cheating!" One-Eye repeated. It seemed to be the only Khanduran he knew.

Saiya felt warm breath against her ear, and Baal murmured, "We should leave. I have a feeling that it's about to get violent in here."

His prediction proved accurate moments later, when One-Eye took a swipe at Lyndon across the table. It fell short by several inches, but the murderous intent was unmistakable, and before Saiya knew what was happening, the whole tavern had erupted into chaos, some men (and women, she noticed) jumping to Lyndon's defense with swinging fists and raised voices, while others seemed determined to pin the rogue down and wrest his winnings away from him. Lyndon himself melted into the background with a casual calm that suggested he was no stranger to bar brawls.

Baal guided Saiya out of the inn with a hand at the small of her back, steering her expertly through the scuffle. She was touched by the protective gesture, however unnecessary. Lyndon met them outside, leaving heavily on a crutch. His right leg was splinted from the knee down.

"You're injured," Saiya observed.

"A bit, yeah," he said. "One of those snakey bastards decided to wrap itself around my leg and snap it."

"Oh. Well, that explains why you're not out working, I suppose. Sorry for scolding you about it. And I'm sorry for getting you kicked out of the tavern."

"Think nothing of it," Lyndon said gallantly. "It was inevitable. I've yet to patronize an establishment that _hasn't _thrown me out on my ear."

"Well, I don't remember throwing you out of my tent," said a clear, feminine voice, "so I fail to understand what you're doing here."

Asiya was standing behind them, arms crossed and a scowl on her face that Saiya had only seen when one of her patients was trying to escape her. "Does this look like my tent to you, Lyndon?" she continued.

"No, ma'am," Lyndon replied, smirking. "It's much less interesting."

"Then why are you here instead of there, where I told you to _stay _until you can walk properly?"

"I can walk properly. See?" He leaned the crutch against a nearby wall and took a lurching step forward, flinching when his weight came down on his game leg. Baal grabbed his arm to stop him from falling.

"Clearly," said Asiya. She turned to Saiya, and her glower lightened. "Hey, good to see you! How do you feel?"

"Still a little tired, but overall, fine. Which is kind of a miracle, I guess, considering that I was up against one of the Greater Evils. What about you? You haven't been overworking yourself, have you?"

The healer shrugged. "Don't have much choice. Loads of dying and injured people and gross understaffing means long hours. Of course, it's a lot easier for me to do my job when my charges _bloody stay put_!" She directed a potent glare at Lyndon.

"I was bored," he whined. "You were neglecting me. And besides, the tavern offered me free drinks on account of my current hero status."

"Hero status?" Saiya repeated.

Asiya rolled her eyes. "Didn't he tell you? The only reason the serpent attacked him was because he stopped it from devouring a little girl."

"Bah," said Lyndon. "I just happened to be in the right place at the right time."

Baal chuckled. "I gotta say, I never expected you to be the modest type."

"There's really nothing to boast about."

Asiya said, "Tell that to the child who is going to live to see adulthood."

Seeing the embarrassment on Lyndon's face, Saiya decided that a change of subject was in order. "How is your aunt doing?" she asked Asiya.

"Recovering," her friend answered. "In body, at least. She'll be strong as an ox again in no time. But mentally …" She sighed. "I don't know. Her will is broken, I think. She blames herself for the Emperor's death, and nothing I say seems to change her mind."

"It wasn't her fault," Baal said. "It couldn't be helped. Hakan was dead from the moment Belial chose to possess him."

"Try telling Auntie that," Asiya sighed. "You may not know this, but she led the expedition that was charged with bringing the young Emperor back to Caldeum after his father's death. His mother had been exiled before his birth – some scandal or another – but he was Hakan the First's only heir, and the court decided that they would prefer the imperial line to continue than allow a stranger on the throne. Auntie was only a mercenary that that point, but she ended up bonding with Hakan on the journey, and swore her allegiance to him once he was crowned. Even though she's never explicitly said so, I suspect that she thought of him more as a son than a leader. She loved him."

Baal bowed his head. "I didn't know," he said. "I'm sorry, _truly_. If I'd known, I would have chosen a different way to do it. I …" He broke off with a small, muffled groan, and when he lifted his head, his eyes were shining with emotion. "I know how it feels to have your family killed in front of you. Please, tell Asheara that … _men öz elleri menim heyat qoymaq._"

Asiya's eyes widened. "Are you sure?" she whispered.

"Yes," Baal said with a brisk nod. "Quite sure."

"You are an honorable man," the healer murmured, bowing deeply. Before anyone else could speak, she spun around and took hold of Lyndon's arm, saying, "Alright, you've tasted freedom for long enough. I expect you show proper repentance for causing me so much trouble."

"Oh, I shall," Lyndon promised. "I'm sure you'll have me on my knees before the hour is out, begging your forgiveness."

Saiya did not miss the wicked gleam in his eye, nor the blush that stained Asiya's bronze cheeks. She raised an eyebrow at the pair, and Asiya shook her head almost imperceptibly in return.

"I still want to catch up with you, Saiya," she said. "Tomorrow evening, around six, in the tavern? Drinks are on me."

"Sounds lovely," Saiya replied.

"I do believe Lyndon has made another conquest," Baal remarked under his breath as Asiya dragged the rogue away.

"He'd better not break her heart," Saiya muttered, glaring daggers at Lyndon's unprotected back. "If he does, I'll personally strangle him!"

Baal chuckled. "Oh, I think it's more likely to be the other way around. Your friend is quite the formidable woman. It's no mystery who she got it from, either."

"What did you say to her?" Saiya asked. "I know that _men _is 'I', and doesn't _heyat _mean 'life'?"

"It does indeed," Baal said. "I'm impressed, _nuur il'-en. _Your Kehjistani is coming along quite nicely – though you need to make your 'h' a little harder. You pronounced the first syllable like you were talking about a hayfield. It's more like _'hhh'._" He made a rough sound in the back of his throat, as though he'd been punched in the stomach.

"Don't change the subject," Saiya scolded. "You sent Asheara a message having to do with your life, and I'd like to know what it was."

Baal visibly hesitated, gnawing at his bottom lip, and for a long moment Saiya thought he was going to tell her it was none of her business. At last he said, "I told her that I put my life in her hands."

Saiya narrowed her eyes. "And that means …?"

"It means," said Baal, "that I acknowledged the wrong I had done to her, and that according to the laws of the land, she has the privilege, should she desire it, to take my life in payment."

"She wouldn't, though!" Saiya cried in alarm. "…Would she? Baal?"

"I sincerely doubt it," he said. "It's mostly about the symbolism."

"I hope so," Saiya muttered.

* * *

On the second day, she spent the morning writing some long-promised letters to Captain Aidel and the children of New Tristram and Wortham that she had befriended during her time there. For the little ones, she included several trinkets: pretty pebbles, dried flowers, a little pouch of desert sand, and a feather plucked from the tail of a very indignant Gawahir. To Aidel, she wrote an account of their adventures, and a summary of the fragile political situation in Kehjistan. From what she could tell, public opinion was divided more or less down the middle, with many supporting Fahkri and the idea of a fresh new leadership, while others wanted a reinstatement of the old regime under a more conventional Emperor. Fahkri had the support of the Iron Wolves and the refugees, but his opponents held the majority of the nobility in their sway, and the influential members of society (who all happened to be very wealthy) dreaded the rise of the working class that Fahkri promised. Already, fearful whispers of the possibility of civil war were spreading about the streets like a disease, infecting refugees and nobles alike with paranoia and distrust. It was dismaying to see people who only a few days before had been working side by side suddenly turning their backs on each other.

"How could everyone have forgotten about Belial so soon?" Saiya complained to Asiya over glasses of wine and plates of curried lamb in the tavern that evening. "I mean, the city is still in ruins, and the economy, which need I add was already suffering under Hakan, is at an all-time low! Can't people see that fighting over who sits in a fancy chair and gives orders is the last thing this nation needs?"

"It's not about Fahkri, or that rat-bastard Basil Huda, or anyone else who is willing to assume leadership," Asiya said. "It's about the ideology they represent. Fahkri would carry Kehjistan into a new age, where all people would be equal. The old guard is afraid of that; it would mean the loss of privileges they reckon theirs by birthright. So what it really boils down to is, can the people, as a whole, accept changes which will benefit some and lower others, in the light of the greater good?"

"If they can't, they have no right to call themselves citizens of a great country such as this," Saiya insisted, perhaps a little more vehemently than she would have normally. The wine was very strong, and she had not had much to eat in recent weeks.

Asiya chuckled. "Look at you, getting all fired up over politics in a land you don't even belong to!"

"Hey!" Saiya grumbled. "I think I have just as much of a right as anyone else to get 'fired up' if I want to. I helped kill _Belial_, you know. And besides, this is where Baal was born, so that makes it my adopted country. Country-in-law? Is that a thing?"

"I should get you drunk more often," Asiya snickered. "This is hilarious! _Country-in-law_?"

"Well, why not? Neither of us have any family, so countries will have to do. That … didn't sound very good."

"It was patriotic, let's leave it at that. So … you're pretty serious about him, huh? Are you thinking of getting married?"

Saiya scowled into the bottom of her glass. "Thinking, yeah. I always think about it. I don't _talk _about it, not with him, at least."

Asiya split the last of the bottle between them and signaled the innkeeper for another. "How come, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Oh no, it's fine. I guess … we've, uh … had some _communication _issues in the past. Neither of us is very good at verbalizing our feelings."

"In other words," Asiya said drying, "you're afraid to ask him in case he says no."

"It's not like that!" Saiya protested, dimly aware even with the fuzziness of alcohol misting up her mind that it most certainly _was _like that. Shaking her head as if she could expel the thought, she said, "I'm not _afraid_, Asiya, I just … I don't want to lose him, and mentioning something concrete like 'marriage' might scare him off."

"You talk about him like he's a flighty horse," her friend snorted. "Come on, give the guy some credit! He's stuck with you this far, hasn't he, and it hasn't exactly been smooth saying, from everything you've told me."

"If you're talking about the week I spent possessed by Zoltun Kulle-"

"Yeah, that probably would have sent most men running for the hills."

"We've worked through that."

"Oh, so you _can _talk to each other."

Saiya took a deep breath. Perhaps it was the sensitive subject matter, perhaps it was just the wine, but Asiya's manner was beginning to grate on her nerves. _What does she know about it, _the young monk thought. _She has no idea how hard it's been, breaking through Baal's layers of armor, getting him to trust me even as much as he does. I can't jeopardize that! Not for anything. _

"Even your own happiness?" Asiya said, and Saiya gave a violent start, nearly tipping her glass over.

"Did I … say that out loud?" she mumbled, blushing furiously. "Oh shit, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean-"

Asiya made a dismissive gesture. "It's fine, I shouldn't have pried so much. I don't normally, you know. As a matter of fact, I believe firmly in letting people make their own mistakes, regardless of how much I like them."

"Speaking of mistakes," Saiya retorted, only half teasing, "don't think I didn't notice how close you've gotten to Lyndon, suddenly."

All expression dropped away from Asiya's face, leaving it as blank as a stone cliff, and twice as forbidding. "What about it?" she said.

"Well," said Saiya, in too deep now to pull back, "I just think I should warn you, _as a friend, _about getting involved with him, unless of course it's strictly for fun. I won't judge if it is. But he's got a history of pledging himself to women and then abandoning them once he's gotten what he wants. I've seen it with my own eyes."

"It's so kind of you to defend my virginal honor," Asiya snapped.

Saiya held up her hands. "I didn't mean to offend you."

"Yes, you did. You were trying to get back at me for snooping into your affairs."

"A little," she admitted, "but I'm sorry. I won't say another word about it."

"Good," said Asiya. A moody silence prevailed for a few minutes, and then Saiya pulled herself together and directed the conversation towards the art of healing, under the guise of trying to pick up some first aid tips. Thankfully Asiya took the bait, and while the rest of the evening was not as convivial as either of them would have liked, it was bearable at least, and they parted with a hug and mutual thanks. Asiya returned to the market square, which (as the only open area of decent size the city had to offer) had been taken over by a forest of tents to house the injured and homeless. Saiya, in turn, made her way with some difficulty up the steep cliffside trail to the Hidden Camp.

Baal was still awake when she stepped into the small tent that the two of them shared. The Hunter had finished tinkering with his composite bow, and eagerly showed her the results.

"It can't fire as rapidly as Thaqib," he said, "but the longer barrel allows for much heavier ammunition. So this one will be for the special bolts: the elementals, the net bolt, the cluster shots, and so on."

"What's that thing on the bottom?" Saiya inquired, and he grinned.

"This? It shoots grenades when I pull the second trigger. Should come in handy."

"No doubt it will!" Saiya exclaimed. "Very impressive, Baal." What she didn't say, but what lingered on her mind nevertheless, was, _It's almost as though he's gearing up for war. _

He must have read the question in her eyes, for his own gaze dropped and he set his weapon carefully aside. "We need to talk," he said.

Saiya gulped down the panic rising in her throat. _He's going to leave. He's going to leave! He's going to leave me. _

"What's up?" she asked, marveling at the steadiness of her tone.

"With Belial dead, the threat to Kehjistan is ended," Baal began slowly, and she got the impression that he was choosing his words with care. "Any threat that _we're_ capable of handling, that is. There's no reason for us to remain here."

_Us, _she thought. _At least there's still an 'us'. For now. _

"Unless we wanted to," she said, just as cautiously.

Baal stared at her thoughtfully. "Do you?"

It was now or never. Saiya took a deep breath. "I would be happy anywhere … as long as you were with me."

Silence. Baal's shoulders, which had been tight with tension, slumped almost imperceptibly, but his face remained troubled.

At last, he said, "Saiya, I am not a free man. As much as I might desire it, I cannot disappear into obscurity with you to live out the rest of my days in peace. My heart belongs to you, and you only, but my body is pledged to the Hunters, and as long as I have the strength to fight, I must."

"I understand." She bowed her head, squeezing her eyes shut. The warmth on her cheek, she realized, was the touch of tears.

"However," Baal continued, "that being said … as long as you can accept our relationship under those terms, I see no reason for us to be parted. This is my proposal to you, the only one I can make: that you should choose a place to settle down, be it here or in New Tristram, or your temple, or wherever you would like to call home. I will return to see you as often as my work allows, and you may accompany me on my travels when you desire."

"Then let me come with you _always_," Saiya blurted out. "I don't mind living on the road, Baal. I did it before we met, and I can do it again. As far as I'm concerned, _you _are my home."

Gently, he shook his head. "That isn't possible, I'm afraid. The laws of the Hunters forbid outsiders from entering our city-"

"Then I will join the Hunters."

"No!" he cried, and for a split second, his eyes burned like twin suns in the dimly lit tent. "No," he said, more softly. "You cannot walk that path, _nuur il-'en. _There is too much light in you. No, if we are to continue our relationship, it must be on those terms, or not at all."

The wine was still swimming in Saiya's blood, lighting fires in her veins that burned with a dull anger. She said, "What would I be to you, then? Your kept woman? The steward of your house?"

"You would be the same thing you are now," said Baal calmly. "My safe place."

_Your green valley in the mountains, _Saiya thought unexpectedly, and the irritation that had been buzzing in her brain like a swarm of bees dissipated, leaving only clarity in its wake. She could now see the entire situation from Baal's perspective: his aching desire to _belong _somewhere, his conviction that he never would, or didn't deserve to. He needed her not as a wife, or a companion, but as a refuge – both from the world, and from his own pain.

"Yes," she murmured. "I'll do it."

Baal looked surprised, and it occurred to her that he had anticipated a rejection. Perhaps, she thought, she was not the only one feeling insecure about their relationship.

"Are you sure?" he said. "You don't have to answer right away. I know it's not an ideal arrangement … I mean-"

"I'll do it," she repeated. "Spending months apart from you is not such a high price to pay when the alternative is never seeing you again."

"It wouldn't be so bad," he said, and she wondered whether he was trying to convince her, or himself. "Having some time to yourself will probably prevent you from getting tired of me. 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder', or so they say."

"I have only one condition," Saiya said.

His expression turned wary. "Yes?"

"Well, it's more of a favor, really," she amended. "Before we put this plan in action, I'd like you to travel to Ivgorod with me. I want you to see my homeland, and meet my family at the temple. I'll understand if you can't, but …"

"I would love to," Baal interrupted her.

Unable to contain her joy, Saiya gave a little squeal and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him soundly on the cheek. He returned the embrace, running one warm palm up and down her lower back while his other hand tangled in her hair.

"_Ahebbouka," _he breathed. _"Menim meleyim, menim yalniz, menim ürek arzusu. Menim gün sonuna qeder, ahebbouka." _

They didn't speak much after that.

* * *

Caesar awoke on the third day, around noon, though the first Saiya knew of it was several hours later, when a young lad who ran messages for the aged healer, Ghaine, approached her at the campfire and said that the wizard had requested to speak with her at her convenience. Saiya excused herself immediately and headed straight for Caesar's tent. He was sitting up, propped on a pile of pillows, an open book in his lap.

"That was prompt," he said when she ducked under the tent flap.

Saiya merely smiled at him. "How are you feeling?"

Caesar shrugged. "I'm alive, aren't I? That's really all I could ask for, given the circumstances. Leah told me what you and Ghor did for me. I don't know how I can ever begin to thank you. I never imagined that you'd go so far for … for me."

Saiya found herself at a loss for words. She sat down on the edge of his cot, fiddling absently with a tassel on one of the pillows. "It wasn't a hard decision," she mumbled at last. "I know you'd do the same for me."

"Yes," he said. "I would."

"So what will you do, now that Belial is dead?" she asked, trying to lead the conversation to a lighter topic.

"Wander the world, no doubt," Caesar drawled. "Same as before. Life on the road really isn't so bad, though I think I'll avoid desert regions from now on. The heat really doesn't agree with me."

_I'll probably never see him again, _Saiya realized, and barely managed to choke back a gasp at a wave of sorrow so strong it bordered on panic. _I dragged him back from the land of the dead, but he's going to vanish from my life just as surely as if I had done nothing! _And then, with an unbidden impulse, _I can't let him go! _

"Baal and I have decided to stay together," she said in a rush. "We talked about it, and we decided that there's no reason for us to separate, even though with his work as a Hunter, he'll be gone for long stretches of time. He wants me to find a place to settle down, and then whenever he's not off doing Hunter-type things, he'll have somewhere to go. You're welcome to come and stay with us whenever you like."

_I'm babbling, _she thought feverishly. _What the hell is wrong with me? _

Caesar, with his typical graciousness, nodded and said, "I would enjoy that."

They sat in silence for a moment, Caesar staring off into space, Saiya desperately trying to figure out where this wrenching ache had sprung from. Why should she feel as though her heart was about to split in two at the thought of the wizard going his own way?

_We've gotten very close, _she reasoned. _Besides Baal, he's probably my best friend among our group. It's natural that I would miss him. _But it was more than that, and she knew it. The knowledge made her ashamed, though she could not say for certain why.

"What on _earth _can you be thinking about, to put such an expression on your face?" Caesar asked, levity and concern occupying the same breath. With a start, Saiya jerked herself out of the weird trance she'd fallen into, and attempted a wan smile.

"Sorry, I was just remembering … it was really distressing, watching you die."

"I'm touched," he said, "but there's no need to torment yourself over it. I would have been no great loss to the world."

"That's not true!" Saiya protested hotly. "_Everyone_ was upset about it. Baal-" She stopped, recalling her promise, but a wicked idea took hold of her: a bit of payback, she thought, for all the bickering that she had been forced to listen to. "Baal was absolutely frantic," she said.

Caesar's lifted an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Oh yes. He even tried to revive you by … um … well, you know the technique he used to save Leah's life?"

"What?!"

"I don't think I've ever seen him that focused," Saiya elaborated, valiantly fighting off a telling grin. "He kept shouting, _'Come on, you can't die, you …' _Well, you know Baal. He wasn't very polite. But I'm actually beginning to think that insults are his way of telling a person that he likes them. He's like a little kid in that respect."

An expression of pure horror was crawling across Caesar's face. "Okay, but he didn't do the _full _technique, did he?"

"If you mean the mouth-to-mouth breathing part …" Saiya trailed off, pausing for the best possible dramatic effect. "I'm afraid he did." She noticed with glee how the wizard's fingers flew to his lips, seemingly subconsciously.

"Oh …"

"Several times."

"_Gods." _

"At one point – I think it might have been during try number three – he said that he'd felt you responding, and we all thought that maybe it had worked, but-"

Caesar had gone very pale. "What do you mean, _responding_?"

"Well, you know, the way a person would normally respond to having another person's mouth on theirs. It's nothing to-"

"I think I'm going to throw up," Caesar announced, looking decidedly ill. Saiya decided that she'd done enough damage. Getting to her feet, she patted his knee.

"I'll let you get some rest," she said sweetly, and departed, feeling in much better spirits. The ache was gone.

* * *

The next day, Fahkri (having received word that the wizard was awake at last) held a ceremony to commemorate the dead, and honor the brave warriors whose strength had saved all of Kehjistan from ruin. The ceremony took place in the Fair-Weather court, which was so crowded with onlookers that there was scarcely room to move. It was a bold but strategic move on Fahkri's part, for the location still bore the scars from the battle with Belial, and served to remind naysayers, who felt that outsiders should not be esteemed as highly as a native, that they owed their lives to the intervention of those same outsiders.

Another remarkably courteous gesture on the future leader's part was to give his address in Khanduran, with a Kehjistani scholar translating beside him. There were many sullen murmurings from the nobles, but Saiya was grateful for the concession.

"People of Kehjistan," Fahkri began, his mild voice booming around the court. "My people. Give thanks to the gods that you stand here today, for we have withstood a great and terrible evil, and we have lived to tell stories to our children. Our city burned, but we will rebuild it. We fled their homes, but we will return to them once again. Our leader has fallen, and we must honor his sacrifice, for he died so that the evil could be vanquished. All hail Hakan the Second, last Emperor of Kehjistan! May the gods grace his passing into the Heavens, and may his spirit rest peacefully in the shining city!"

A swell of sound rose up from the crowd as a thousand voices cried out as one: _"Bütün dolu! Bütün dolu Hakan!" _

"_Özünüzü izah, Fahkri!" _shouted an elderly man in the front row, shaking his fist. _"Biz imperatoru olmadan edirsiniz?" _

"What did he ask?" Saiya asked Eirena in a whisper. "He looks displeased."

"He's wondering why Fahkri isn't going to take the title of Emperor," Eirena answered.

"A very good question, _Qraf _Huda," said Fahkri, with the glib and unruffled politeness of a trained diplomat. "It is my belief that the imperial system of government vests too much power in a single individual, and while a powerful figurehead might be an inspiration in a time of war, in peace a nation is best managed by a council of peers, each of whom specializes. That is why the position I have elected to occupy is _Kansler. _I know that it is unorthodox, but I strongly feel that if we adhere to the old ways, our country is doomed to diminish. I would see it thrive and grow again, into the hub of trade and jewel of knowledge that it once was. I would see the University reopened, and the Gardens of Almaz brought back to their former glory. I would see the Aqueducts mended, so that fresh water might flow through Caldeum's fountains once again."

A small knot of Fahkri's supporters called, _"Bütün dolu!" _

"But enough talk of politics." Fahkri waved a hand as if shooing away a bothersome insect. "This is no time for debate and theory. Today is for honoring the dead, and for praising our saviors. I have prepared gifts for each of them, humble tokens of our gratitude and respect, and I would like to call upon them now to accept. First and foremost: Saiya, of the Temple of the High Sun in Ivgorod."

With an encouraging smile, he motioned the young monk to join him on the slightly raised platform. For a hideous moment, Saiya thought that she might faint. Her feet were rooted to ground, and the hush from the crowd seemed less like anticipation and more like disapproval. She had expected to be called up, but not before everyone else, when all eyes would be fixed on her and her only!

"Go on," Baal murmured, nudging her in the ribs. As if he was a pebble whose fall begins an avalanche, the tiny motion was enough to break through her haze of panic. She slipped into a partial meditation as she walked forward to stand before Fahkri: enough to calm her nerves, but not too deep that she was unaware of her surroundings.

"I understand that it was you who struck the finishing blow against Belial," said Fahkri. "It is truly inspiring that a mortal being could be capable – _was _capable – of facing down such a mighty demon. On behalf of all the people of Kehjistan, I thank you, Saiya-" He bowed deeply. "-and for your service, I would like to bequeath to you this ring, which was designed by our greatest minds and forged by our most talented smiths. It is called _Izaxtaran_, and there are no others like it. It can be worn normally, but if held against the sun, it will project a compass rose, so that even in the wildest of regions, you will not lose your way."

Saiya's feeling of vertigo grew as she took the ring from Fahkri's outstretched hands. Turning, she gazed out over the crowd and managed a small, shaky bow.

"_Tesekkür edirem, her kes," _she stammered, piecing together what she hoped was a coherent sentence from the fragments of Kehjistani that she knew. _"Men … _uh, _men seref … duyuram …_?" Thankfully, no one laughed, though she did garner a few puzzled looks.

Baal was called up next, and Fahkri handed him a pair of black leather boots, studded with silver, that had been spelled to leave no footprints, and make no sound when the wearer walked. The politician had even prepared something for Gawahir: a set of platinum spurs, which included a capsule for carrying messages. The raven puffed up his chest as Baal carefully clipped them on.

Tyrael received a talisman containing the finger bone of Saint Aranoch, said to render the wearer impervious to cold, though Fahkri jokingly stated that protection from heat would probably have been more appropriate, but that the fabled Star of Azkaranth had been lost for many decades.

When Caesar's name was called, Saiya was almost certain that he would refuse to step forward. The wizard's face was grey and tense as he stepped up onto the platform, pointedly avoiding the open spot to Baal's left in favor of squeezing in between Saiya and Tyrael. Saiya touched his arm reassuringly and felt him tremble beneath her fingers. Taking in his glassy stare, she wondered if he was remembering the last time he had stood before an assembly, when Hakan had forced him to provide entertainment for the court.

"To you, Caesar la Volpes," said Fahkri, "I would return the belongings that were taken from you during your imprisonment here, and I would also beg your forgiveness on bended knee for the injustice that you suffered. I pray that you will not think unkindly of our people because of it."

"Oh, n-not at all," Caesar managed, his innate good manners taking over to dictate his reply. Then, as Fahkri handed over his reward, he exclaimed, "My hat! You found it!"

"Indeed," said Fahkri. "I am only sorry not to have recovered it sooner. And though it must seem a poor attempt at making reparations, please take these gloves. The inner material is mage-woven silk, and the outer is leather from the imperial cattle, the strongest and most pliable there is. May they serve you well!"

"Thank you," said Caesar, slipping on his new acquisition with a pleased expression. He flexed his fingers a few times, and then, with a flourish of his hand, snowflakes began to drift gently down from the perfectly clear sky. The children in the crowd squealed with delight, while the adults exclaimed wonderingly. The snow melted into nothing as soon as it landed, but continued to fall during the rest of the ceremony.

Ghor's blowpipe, darts, and original mojo were also restored to her, along with and beautiful but rather frightening mask of bleached bone, trimmed with gold and amethysts, and crowned with seven purple feathers of exceptional length and thickness. Fahkri informed her that they belonged to a mythical bird-serpent called the Quetzalcoatl, one of the rarest animals in existence, that could be found only in a particular valley deep in the eastern jungles. The feathers were imbued with magical properties of healing and would serve to ward off evil spirits.

Leah was given what appeared at first to be simply a collapsible paper fan, which she accepted graciously but with the slightest air of disappointment. However, Fahkri twisted the handle to reveal a dagger cleverly concealed within. The blade was paper thin, but as strong as diamond. For Adria, there was a belt made of white gold, crusted with gems set in the shape of flowers, said to have been crafted by Jang, a former archmage of the Thaumaturgy Guild in Xiansai.

"My people," Fahkri said, "these men and women you see standing before you destroyed the Lord of Lies, but they are not the only ones to whom we owe our gratitude. There are three others, faithful companions of our Heroes, who might have partaken in the glory of battle, but chose instead to remain in the city and assist in the rescue efforts, at great danger to their lives. Thanks to them, many people were saved. Kormac, Eirena, Lyndon – I have gifts for you also."

The three of them stepped up together. Eirena bore a dazzling grin, and Lyndon was all but strutting. Kormac just looked astounded, as though this was the last thing he had expected.

"To you, Kormac, the Pledge of Caldeum," said Fahkri, gesturing for two men-at-arms to come forward with a wrapped bundle carried between them. They tore aside the covering to unveil an ornate spear, taller than the Templar himself, with a long central blade flanked by two shorter prongs. Kormac accepted it reverently, hefting it to test the weight and balance.

"I will strive to prove myself worthy of such a weapon," he said, his voice husky with emotion.

"I have no doubt that you will," said Fahkri. "Eirena, I give you the Trag'Oul Coils. If you press the gem in the center of the floral design, it will open a secret compartment."

"_Siz derin minnetdarligimi, kansleri var," _Eirena said, accepting the lovely bracelets with a curtsy.

"_Bu, menim zövq, xanim," _Fahkri replied. "And for you, Lyndon, I have-"

"I need no reward, your majesty," Lyndon interrupted. Saiya and Baal exchanged a shocked and suspicious glance.

Fahkri, too, seemed taken aback, but he inclined his head respectfully. "All the same, I would not have you go empty-handed. Is there nothing that you desire?"

"Well … there is one thing," said the rogue, with a great show of reluctance. "I happen to have a price on my head at the moment. A simple misunderstanding, that's all, but very inconvenient to me. If there was any way you could come to, shall we say, an _understanding _with Madame Siva – she is familiar to you? – I would be most grateful indeed."

With a significant look, Fahkri motioned for the translator to be silent. Leaning in so that he could speak in Lyndon's ear, he murmured, "This is a tricky favor you ask. I would not even consider it for anyone else, but I am bound by my honor to assist you in any way I can. If word of this gets out, it could jeopardize my claim to the rule of Caldeum, so I would greatly appreciate if you would keep silent."

Winking, Lyndon mimed sewing his mouth shut and snipping off the thread. Fahkri stepped back, nodded to the translator, and resumed his regular speaking voice.

"As a final gesture, I gift all of you with a purse of such modest wealth as can be spared at the moment, as well as this badge, which marks the wearer as a Hero of the Realm, and grants free passage across Kehjistan, as well as the highest authority among our citizens."

Another man-at-arms came down the line and handed each of them a small bundle that clinked invitingly when agitated. Baal gave a short speech on behalf of the entire group, thanking Fahkri for his generosity, and vowing future aid to Kehjistan in the (hopefully unlikely) case of another demonic invasion.

The formalities over, Fahkri announced that a feast was to be held in the marketplace that night, and the crowd dispersed. Baal and Saiya agreed to return to the Hidden Camp and spend a few quiet hours together before the festivities began, but on their way out of the palace they were waylaid by Asheara. From her slow movements and pained expression, the commander was obviously still recovering from her brush with death, but she stood tall and proud as they approached.

"I would have a word with you, demon hunter," she said.

"What is it?" said Baal.

Her eyes flickered towards Saiya. "In private."

The young monk excused herself and retreated to a distance where the conversation was not quite audible, then pretended to observe a group of children playing ball while watching Baal and Asheara from the corner of her eye. Though her lover had seemed confident when he said that Asheara wouldn't decide to claim his life, she was still nervous.

After a few minutes' exchange, Baal knelt on one knee and bowed his head as if offering fealty. Then, to Saiya's complete horror, Asheara drew her sword and laid the naked edge along his jawline.

In the blink of an eye, she had warped behind the other woman and placed her hands on either side of her head. "Drop your weapon," she growled, "or I'll break your neck."

Asheara gave a little huff of surprise, and Baal exclaimed, "Saiya, what are you doing?"

"She was going to kill you!"

"No, she wasn't," he retorted, rolling his eyes.

"Calm yourself, girl," Asheara added. "This is custom, not a real threat."

"_Custom? _To hold a blade to his throat? What kind of custom is that?"

"I am metaphorically executing him," said Asheara. "After which, I will consider his debt to be cleared."

"I guess I should have warned you," Baal said. "My bad."

Mortified, Saiya dropped her hands and stepped away, muttering a guilty, "Sorry," under her breath to Asheara.

"You weren't to know," the Wolf said with the dry sarcasm that passed for kindness when coming from her. With a single expert movement, she drew the sword back and sheathed it, leaving a shallow cut, barely more than a thorn's scratch, on the tan skin of Baal's neck. Drops of blood beaded in several places along its length. Saiya felt the inexplicable urge to soothe the small wound with her tongue.

"_Sizin heyat artiq menimdir," _said Asheara. _"Sülh yasayir." _With a satisfied nod, she turned on her heel and strode away.

"There goes a woman," said Baal, watching her leave, "whose pride can withstand even the failure of her duty, and the death of all her hopes for the future. I don't know what Asiya was worried about."

* * *

Saiya's first action upon reaching the Hidden Camp was to head for the showers. She had taken one that morning, but it seemed that ever since returning from the wasteland, she could not truly feel clean no matter how often she washed or how hard she scrubbed her skin. Distantly, as she stood beneath the trickling water, she wondered if this bizarre behavior was a part of her personality now, like the way that she was still compelled to devour her entire meal within seconds of receiving it. She was slightly ashamed of it, thinking that perhaps it was a sign of impending madness, but she could not control the hunger that clenched at her guts whenever she saw food, nor could she rid herself of the sensation of being filthy.

"You endured a traumatic experience," said Ghor, when Saiya finally broke down and asked her about the compulsions. "It is only natural for the body to react to extreme stress in unusual ways. Do not trouble yourself over it. You will heal in due course."

_I hope it happens soon_, she thought as she toweled off. _This is getting annoying. _

It was only a short distance between the shower stalls and the tent she shared with Baal, so rather than bother to fully dress, Saiya simply wrapped the towel around her like a robe and scuttled quickly towards her temporary home.

But when she pushed aside the flap to enter, the person she saw was not her lover, but Leah, on her knees in the corner, rummaging through a rucksack. Saiya froze, but Leah saw her shadow and glanced up. Their eyes met and they stared at each other in awkward silence for a moment.

"What are you doing?" Saiya asked finally, unable to curb the displeasure in her tone.

Leah carefully replaced whatever object she was holding. "I'm sorry," she said. "I asked Ghaine's assistant to put my new dagger into my pack, but the silly boy got the wrong tent. I was just getting this back." She indicated the weaponized fan tucked into her belt.

"You were going through my pack," Saiya said, taking a step forward. "What were you trying to find?"

"Just my dagger," Leah repeated. "Honestly!"

Another step. "You had something in your hand when I came in. What was it?" Unconsciously, Saiya was beginning to drop into a fighting stance, her muscles trembling with unbridled aggression.

"Whoa, hey," Leah said, holding up both hands in a gesture of surrender. "I was only looking, Saiya, I didn't mean any harm. I've been curious about that little hand mirror of yours for a while. The way you guard it, I thought it might be enchanted or something, but it's just a normal mirror. I really am sorry for prying."

The monk heaved a sigh, torn between irritation and relief. On the one hand, the thought of Leah touching her precious mirror rubbed her the wrong way, but at least she hadn't seen Baal reflected in it. Apparently she had yet to meet the love of her life.

"It's fine," she said. "Would you mind giving me some privacy? I'd like to get dressed."

Leah frowned. "Of course. See you at the feast tonight?"

"Yeah." Saiya watched the other woman leave, restraining the urge to physically shove her out of the tent. As soon as Leah was gone, she went to her pack and removed the mirror, unwrapping it and peering into it as if to verify that it hadn't been damaged. Baal's laughing face swam into focus; from the background images, he was somewhere in the vicinity of the main firepit.

_Good, _she thought. _It still works. _

But she could not shake the feeling of disquiet.

* * *

The banquet spread was unlike anything Saiya had ever seen in her life. Growing up at the temple, all meals had been served at the long oaken tables in the dining hall, or occasionally, during the summertime, outside on the grassy slopes of the mountain. On the road, she was used to eating meagerly and without much variation. Even Leah's delicious cooking or the exquisite breakfast that had been served at Fahkri's house couldn't rival the feast that the refugee chefs had prepared. It seemed to feature every edible thing in existence, and quite a few that Saiya was frankly skeptical about. One bowl contained what she thought were dumplings, but which upon closer inspection turned out to be sheep's eyes which had been breaded and lightly fried. Having handled them, she could hardly put them back, so she plopped them subtly onto Baal's plate when he wasn't looking. This backfired when, upon noticing them, he said, "Oh, Saiya, have you tried these _qoyun göz_? They were favorites of mine growing up. Here, have one!" He then carefully picked up one of the eyeballs and held it out to her.

She got revenge for this culinary assault later, however, when Eirena innocently asked, "Where are Ghor and Caesar?"

"They decided to stay in camp," Saiya replied. "Ghor wanted some alone time, I think, and Caesar's on a liquid diet until his stomach has recovered from the poison."

"You went to see him after he woke up, right?" Baal said, turning to her. "Perhaps _you _can explain the very strange encounter I had with him this afternoon."

Saiya's raised eyebrow invited him to continue.

"Well, it started when I stopped to ask him how his recovery was going. I honestly wasn't trying to sneak up on him, but I'd forgotten that these boots Fahkri gave me don't make any noise. Anyway, I guess he was startled, because he somehow managed to trip himself up trying to turn around. I caught him, of course, since I didn't want him to hurt himself falling down, and – I shit you not – he turned bright red as soon as I touched him. Then he babbled something along the lines of, "I'm sorry, thank you," and ran away. It was really odd."

"Maybe our dear wizard doesn't like the ladies as much as we thought," suggested Lyndon, in a conspiratorial tone.

"Oh, hell!" Baal groaned. "Please don't say that. That would be the _last _thing I need right now."

"Why are you looking so guilty, Saiya?" asked Eirena.

"What have you done?" demanded the Hunter. When she fidgeted, he slammed his palm down on the table in annoyance. "Damnit, Saiya, you told him I cried, didn't you?"

"You _cried_?" Lyndon howled. "Over _Caesar, _of all people? Oh, this is too good! A right pair of lovebirds, you two are!"

"Shut up, Lyndon. Saiya, you promised!"

"I promised I wouldn't tell him the truth," she said. "I never promised that I wouldn't lie."

"What? You mean you made something up?"

"I can't believe you actually cried!" Lyndon chuckled helplessly, tears leaking from his own eyes in his merriment.

Baal gestured rudely in his direction. "Don't make me hit you. So, if you didn't tell him the truth, what _did _you say?"

Saiya squirmed, embarrassed now that her deeds had come to light. "I may have insinuated that you administered a breath of life while he was unconscious."

"That was _you_!"

"Yeah, well." She shrugged. "My version was more entertaining."

"Great," Baal groaned, burying his face in his hands. "So what you're saying is, the stupid mage thinks that I practically kissed him. Thanks a lot, Saiya. Now I wish I'd never asked you to keep quiet about the crying thing."

"Actually," Saiya corrected, "he thinks that he kissed you. Accidentally. While you were trying to revive him."

"You're evil!" Eirena declared, hiding her giggles behind a discreetly placed handkerchief.

"I must concur," said Lyndon. "Poor Caesar. That would be a terrible blow to his ego. … On second thought, darling, I think you're my new hero. I salute your creativity."

Baal tilted his head back, inquiring of the heavens, "What did I ever do to deserve this?"

"You forced me to eat sheep eyeballs."

"That was long after you'd already betrayed me! Besides, you could have said that you didn't like them."

"That would have been rude."

"And making up some ridiculous story to humiliate me isn't?"

"Oh, where's your sense of humor, Baal? I only meant it as a joke." She could not resist adding, "I think you and Caesar would make a lovely couple. Opposites attract, isn't that how it goes?"

His only response was to deftly pluck another fried eye from the bowl and thrust it towards her, saying, "Another delicacy from your devoted slave, o cruel mistress." Saiya cravenly abandoned her post, shrieking as she fled around the marketplace with Baal in hot pursuit, dodging around campfires and ducking behind tents. The impromptu chase ended with both of them back at the blanket where they had started, breathless and laughing, holding their aching sides.

It was then that Saiya noticed the one person present who was conspicuously not enjoying the festivities: Kormac. The Templar had barely touched his plate, though he had always had a tremendous appetite for Kehjistani food. Even more unusual, perhaps, was the full glass of wine that sat beside him. His expression was distant.

"Are you okay?" Saiya asked, reaching over to touch his arm. The intrusion seemed to startle him out of his stupor.

"Ah, my apologies, _Schwesterchen. _I was deep in thought …"

"Want to share?" she asked tactfully, conscious that his gloomy demeanor could very well have to do with a certain petite blonde. But Kormac nodded slowly.

"Yes. In fact, I think I must. There is no better time to do it." He raised his voice, attracting the attention of the entire group. "My friends, I have an announcement to make. It has been my pleasure – no, my _honor _– to travel with you and fight by your side, but alas! For me, at least, our time together has reached its end. I can no longer delay my return to Westmarch, to give my long-overdue report on the matters concerned the demonic plague in New Tristram. It shall be much longer than the Elders anticipated … I do not envy them the task of reading it." He paused, and forced a laugh. The others smiled politely in response, though Saiya for one felt more like crying.

_It's just sentimentality, _she told herself. _For gods' sake, girl, you're acting as if everyone is purposely deserting you. They aren't your parents!_

That thought led to an interesting revelation. Could it be, she wondered, that the reason the inevitable separation of the group affected her so much was because subconsciously, she dreaded abandonment? To be unwanted and unneeded, to be left behind … these were the fears that preyed on her late at night, invading her dreams. Now that she truly considered it, practically all of the problems in her relationship with Baal (for her part, at least) stemmed from her conviction that he was going to leave her. Why? _That's what people did._ _They left her. _

A fragment of memory flashed through her mind, as abrupt and shocking as a bolt of lightning. A dry voice whispering poison in her ears as she lay fevered from the serpent's bite, _"Alone. Abandoned. Unwanted. Weak. Guilty." _This voice, she now realized, had belonged to Zoltun Kulle. In her most vulnerable state, he had probed into her mind and found her secret frailty, then viciously used it to turn her against those she loved the most.

_Because I allowed him to_, said the darker part of her mind that would try to sabotage any self-confidence she had if she let it. She pushed it away, having taken Ghor words very much to heart. She had made a mistake, that's all, and she had learned her lesson from it: don't permit the ghosts of long-dead sorcerers to posses you.

Her introspective thoughts were interrupted by the realization that Kormac was speaking to her, distress etched into his features.

"Please don't look at me like that, little sister," he begged. "I'm not looking forward to leaving, but I don't have much choice in the matter."

Saiya shook her head. "Sorry, Kormac. I was thinking about something else. I do understand why you have to go, though I'm going to miss you very much. Promise you'll write often?"

"I'll do better than that," he promised. "I'll visit whenever I'm granted the opportunity."

"I have never seen the capitol of Westmarch," Eirena said dreamily, "but I hear that it is magnificent. City of the Light, they used to call it in my day."

"It is called that still," said Kormac. "Built on the seaside hills, surrounded by the Insurmountable Wall … there is no fortress to match it in a siege, except perhaps its sister Bastion's Keep to the north, which was built to keep out the Barbarians."

"I was in Westmarch once, briefly, four or five years ago," remarked Baal. "A merchant there contracted me to exterminate a horde of demonic rats that were decimating his stock and devouring his animals. I didn't get to see much of the city, but I'll never forget the cathedrals."

The Templar turned suddenly to Eirena, who was sitting beside him, and took her scarred hand in both of his. "Come with me," he said, his voice low and somewhat uneven.

Eirena looked startled, but she did not pull away. "To Westmarch?" she said.

Kormac nodded. "Yes. I could … I could give you a tour, and … I would be privileged to have you by my side, Eirena."

There was a long, uncomfortable moment while Eirena said nothing, Kormac hung on her every breath with undisguised longing, and everyone else (except perhaps Lyndon, who loved melodrama) desperately wished that they could spontaneously vanish.

_Only Kormac could think to propose without actually saying, 'Marry me,' _thought Saiya with equal parts pity and exasperation. _And only Eirena would be daft enough not to notice what he's really asking for. _

The excruciating silence came to an end at last when Eirena gently extricated her hand from Kormac's grasp and said, in a tone of unusual solemnity, "I cannot. I'm sorry, for I truly would like to, but I have made up my mind to stay here in Caldeum. It is here that I shall find the truth of what happened to my sisters."

Kormac nodded in gracious understanding. He did not plead his case, nor even mention it again, but when he left the next morning before dawn, Saiya saw in his eyes a shadow of the same grief she had felt when Baal left her in New Tristram. She held her friend tightly, knowing that no words could comfort him.

"Travel safely, Kormac," she said when he finally released her.

"Best of luck to you," said Baal. "You've been a great friend."

The Templar shook hands with him, and then with Tyrael, Lyndon, and Caesar. The entire had come to see him off, with the notable exception of Leah. No one had really expected Adria to make an appearance, and no one missed her. The witch's aloof attitude had not been very conducive to the forging of friendships.

"I thought Leah at least would be here," Saiya muttered, adding her absence as another mark on the growing list against her.

"She was acting very odd last night," said Baal, in an undertone. "I'm a little worried, actually. I saw her coming out of her tent very late, after the feast, looking as though she'd seen a ghost."

"Her mother's a bad influence on her, if you ask me," Caesar put in, having apparently overheard the conversation. "Haven't you noticed the change in her since Adria joined us? She almost never socializes with the group anymore, and when she does there's an edge to it, as though she doesn't fully trust us."

Saiya thought of mentioning the bizarre incident with her mirror, and decided against it. She could hardly put into words why she had reacted so negatively when she didn't understand it herself.

"Adria _has_ been teaching her to use magic," said Baal. "And considering her background, I think it's safe to assume that it isn't the sparkly, happy kind."

"No," Caesar agreed. "More like the bloody, sacrificial kind. On the other hand, without Adria's help, we would never have been able to defeat Belial."

"The same could be said for Zoltun Kulle," Baal pointed out, and the wizard flinched.

"True, true. Can I take that to mean that if Adria double-crosses us, you wouldn't hesitate to ensure that she shares the same fate?"

Baal fingered the handle of his favorite crossbow. "If she does betray us, rest assured – I'll make what she did to Kulle look like an act of kindness."

Kormac, meanwhile, had finished saying his goodbyes to everyone save for Ghor and Eirena. He approached the _sangoma _first, and (to the great surprise of the entire gathering) got down on one knee, inclining his head in a pose reminiscent of a knight kneeling before his queen.

"My lady," he said, "you offered friendship to me once, and I did not know how to respond. I would part from you now having accepted it. I am aware that we have had … certain difficulties … in the past, due entirely to my own beliefs. For that, I apologize. I have never met a better, wiser woman than you … _rafiki._"

A radiant smile bloomed across Ghor's face, the first true smile Saiya had seen from her since she had lost her _loa_. Framing Kormac's face in her hands, she bent to kiss to his forehead and murmur something audible only to him. He smiled in return and rose, squeezing her shoulder affectionately before turning to Eirena.

Saiya waited, holding her breath, to see if the enchantress had had a change of heart, but though Eirena looked sad to be parting from a cherished companion, there was an underlying contentment in her features: the look of someone who knew their path in life.

"Take care of yourself, _meine Teuerste_," Kormac said. "God willing, our paths will cross again."

"I'm sure of it," said Eirena. Standing up on her tiptoes, she pecked Kormac on the cheek. He did an admirable job of keeping his composure, but as he mounted the sturdy bay horse that Asheara had loaned him for the long trek to Gea Kul, Saiya saw him touch the spot where her lips had been.

They watched him ride into the distance until his form was no longer visible amid the dust kicked up by his steed. Then, swallowing a lump in her throat, Saiya turned to her friends and said, "Well, how about some breakfast?"

* * *

Saiya and Baal spent the majority of the day planning for their own departure to Ivgorod. They reserved places on a caravan that was leaving the next week, and browsed the newly reopened bazaar for a few hours, picking up any last-minute necessities. Saiya had been shocked by the amount of gold that Fahkri considered "modest" – it was a greater fortune than she had ever had in her life, though as Baal pointed out, she would probably have to spend most of it to afford a house, even if he split the cost with her.

They ate dinner at the tavern, avoiding the table where Lyndon was gambling away his reward money, and afterwards strolled along the rampart of the outer wall in the sunset light, surveying the damage that Belial's attack had done to the city. The imperial palace was mostly untouched, but elsewhere whole buildings had been demolished, entire streets still covered under tons of rubble, craters littering the courtyards. The river had been partially dammed by a falling guard tower, creating a flooded zone.

"It's a real mess," Baal observed. "It'll be years before it's back to the way it was."

"At least there's a city left to rebuild," Saiya replied. "And if anyone is up to the task, it's Fahkri. He's a born leader."

"Yes," Baal nodded. "I think he'll do well, though the nobles will fight him every step of the way. Are you cold, _nuur il'-en_? You're shivering."

"Just a little. I guess I've gotten used to the desert climate."

Baal unhooked his cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders. She smiled up at him, leaning in to steal a kiss.

"You seem to have cleared things up with Caesar," she said.

"Yes," he said, narrowing his eyes. "I'm not sure who was more relieved to know that you made it all up: him or me. You really are a horrible person, you know."

"The worst," Saiya agreed, trailing her fingers down the side of his neck, over the scratch left by Asheara's blade. Baal shuddered under the sensual touch, his eyes drifting closed of their own accord.

"What do you say we head back to camp?" he proposed.

"Fine by me," Saiya said. They started off promptly, stopping every now and then for a heated exchange in some dark corner, and by the time they finally made it to the top of the cliffside trail, she was aching with need. She began to pull Baal towards their tent, but he halted in place, staring into the deep shadows beneath the rock face.

"Who's there?" he asked.

Leah stepped forth, a thick book clenched tightly in her arms, her huge eyes reflecting the moon. Her face was as pale as death.

"Baal, can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked.

Saiya was about to say that this wasn't the greatest time, but an unspoken message seemed to be passing between Baal and Leah. The Hunter turned to her and said, "Saiya, why don't you go ahead? I'll be right behind you."

Her romantic mood soured somewhat, she nodded brusquely and made a conscious effort not to stomp away. Trust it to Leah to intrude on what should have been a very nice, private evening with her lover. She wished now that she had suggested finding a room in the city.

A bit of her fire began to reignite as she stripped slowly down and lay on the bed, which was in reality both of their bedrolls lashed together to form a larger mattress. She fondled her breasts with one hand while the other dipped between her thighs, stroking and teasing. She didn't want to finish before Baal arrived, but she did want to be ready for him. She waited …

… and waited …

… and waited. Eventually, the torture became too much for her and she brought herself to a harsh and rather unsatisfying climax. Still nude, goosebumps rising on her flushed skin, she stared moodily up at the canvas ceiling and wondered what could be taking so long.

Nearly half an hour later, Baal came striding into the tent, jerking the flap closed behind him with unnecessary roughness. Saiya sat up, irritation changing into concern at the stormy expression on his face.

"What is it?" she asked. "What's the matter?"

He opened his mouth, then seemed to choke back the words. "I can't tell you," he said. "I gave my word not to tell anybody."

"Is something wrong with Leah?" she pressed.

He nodded, then said, "I can't say any more. Please don't ask."

"Alright," Saiya murmured, regretting her unkind thoughts about the other girl. "Alright, I won't ask. Come here."

Baal paced over to her: a wild animal in a cage, fierce and desperate. She placed her hands on his shoulders, stilling him. "Lie down," she instructed. "Let me take care of you."

He did as she asked, though his eyes remained wary. Moving with an assurance she didn't feel, Saiya undid the clasps of his vest, and the ties of the soft shirt beneath, baring his chest to the lantern light. She kissed each clavicle tenderly, rubbed her nose in the meager patch of hair, licked a trail down his abdomen to his navel. Then she reached for the button of his trousers, noting the way his stomach muscles clenched almost involuntarily.

"Sh," she whispered, pausing to make eye contact with him. "Let me do this for you, Baal. I want to do this. Please."

He seemed to hear the subtext hidden in her voice – _trust me. _He nodded fractionally and let his head drop back against the pillow, though his body stayed tense. Saiya resumed her work, draped over his legs so that her face was positioned above his groin. She freed him from his underclothes, finding him already hard from her ministrations.

His cock twitched as she pressed her lips against it tenderly, and he groaned, a sound of mingled pleasure and pain. Saiya knew all too well what the issue was; she had enough sexual experience by now to work out that the last time he'd had a woman's mouth on him had been … traumatic, to say the least. But despite his obvious discomfort, she felt compelled to continue, wanting to erase those bad memories from his mind and rewrite them with something new and better. Something healing.

Tugging his pants down slightly, her questing fingertips located the small, pale scar on the inside of his thigh, where Vera's knife had cut him. He flinched when she brushed against it.

"S-stop," he stammered. "Don't-"

"Baal, look at me," she said firmly. "It's me. It's _Saiya. _I love you, I'd never hurt you, _never_. Let me show you that."

He stared at her for one more, long-drawn-out moment, and then his head fell back as though a string supporting it had been cut. She took this sudden submission as a sign that she could safely proceed, though to be certain, she lifted her free hand and tucked it into his.

"If you need me to stop, squeeze three times, okay?" she said. He nodded in comprehension, and she set to work, using the vibrant recollection of his actions during their previous encounters as a guide. It was a strange sensation at first, and she found that she could not fit more than the head of him into her mouth without choking, but she gradually warmed to the task, enjoying the ragged sounds he made as she plied lips and tongue. His hand clamped down on hers sporadically, but never more than once in a row – she kept careful track.

Taking a quick break to catch her breath and swallow some of the saliva that had gathered in her mouth, she whispered, "How are you doing?"

"Mm," he grunted.

"Is that good?"

A breathy moan.

"So I should keep going …?"

"_Mm!" _

Trying not to grin, she lowered her head again, taking him as far as she could and sucking hard. Baal seemed to respond well to her enthusiasm, hips bucking rhythmically. Saiya began to feel the heat of arousal building in her core. It was undeniably exciting to be able to get this sort of reaction from him.

She swiped her tongue over him in a broad stroke, and Baal's fingers tightened on hers, released, and tightened again. When the third squeeze came, she withdrew immediately, just as he overflowed with a spasm and a muffled cry.

"Are you alright?" Saiya gasped, horrified at the thought that she might have pushed him too far.

Baal nodded, his eyes glazed over. "Fine," he rasped. "Marvelous, in fact."

"Why did you give the signal?"

"Some people don't like the taste," he explained. "I didn't want your first time doing this to be unpleasant."

"Oh," she said. "That was considerate." Curious, she dabbed a finger in the white liquid pooling on his lower stomach and brought it to her tongue.

"You're right, this is kind of bitter," she mumbled. Struck by a sudden thought, she touched herself and sampled that as well, making a face. In her opinion, Baal got the worse end of the deal when it came to flavor.

He snorted, and she glared at him. "What?"

"You look like a cat whose milk has curdled," he said. "Not to your liking?"

"Not really," she admitted. "I don't know how you stand it! I mean, I don't have to put up with it until the very end, but you're tasting that constantly."

With a burst of energy, he sat upright, resting his arms on his knees. "Ah, but the difference, my dear girl, is that _I _enjoy it. Quite a lot, in fact." His tone was suggestive, as was the burning gaze he swept her with.

Saiya turned bright crimson. "I … uh, I already …" When he gave her a reproachful look, she snapped, "Well, you took forever!"

To her surprise, he accepted this explanation meekly, saying, "Will you permit me to make it up to you, then?"

"And how would you do that?" she asked with a teasing smile. "Are you going to ravish me, like you did the other night?"

Baal frowned. "No, I don't think that would be a good idea right now." He gestured at the seed he had yet to wipe away. "We'd run the risk of some of this getting inside you."

Saiya nodded in understanding, recalling the day when they had made love in the showers. She hadn't thought about it since – the mess with Zoltun Kulle had wiped most other concerns from her mind completely – and a cold chill came over her as she realized that she hadn't bled on time.

_Or maybe I did, and can't remember, _she thought. _I wasn't aware of much that happened during the week I was possessed. I could have bled then. And even if I didn't, it doesn't necessarily mean … _

"Something wrong?" Baal inquired. Saiya cursed her lover's keen observational skills.

"No," she lied. There was no point in troubling him with vague suppositions about what might or might not have happened. Tomorrow, she would ask Ghor if she had bled. If anyone would know, it would be the _sangoma. _

Baal was retrieving something from her pack, a length of red fabric that Saiya recognized as the sash of her Iron Wolf armor. Saiya watched him nervously as he approached her with it.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I thought we could try something a little different," he said. "If you're willing, of course."

"Um, what do you need _that _for? You're not going to tie me up, are you?"

He grinned roguishly. "Not unless you want me to, my little love. No, I had something a bit different in mind."

Moving behind her, he carefully bound the cloth over her eyes, checking to make sure that it wasn't too tight. Saiya could see the dark, blurry outline of his form through the blindfold, as well as a pinprick of light from the lantern, but not much else. She felt a little uncomfortable at first, unsure of his intentions, but as soon as he touched her – just the barest whisper of his fingertips across the back of her neck – she understood the purpose of covering her eyes. The sensation was magnified many times over. She was acutely aware of the slight pressure, the warmth and roughness of his callused skin, the delicious tickle that trailed behind his hand, driving her nearly made with the desire to scratch at it.

"Good, yes?" Baal murmured, his voice gravelly with lust. His tongue slid out to caress the shell of her ear, nibbling the lobe. From there, Saiya allowed him to explore the rest of her body, reveling in every bite, every kiss, every touch. He was playful and tantalizing, thorough and passionate. By the time his lips reached the valley between her thighs, she was shaking with anticipation, and her release came hard and fast, staggering in its intensity. For several long minutes afterwards she lay as limp as a gutted fish, while Baal sprawled beside her and stroked her hair.

"I love you," he whispered presently. "You know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know," she replied. "I love you too."

"Good." There was something melancholy in his tone, and he way he sighed as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. "Never forget that. No matter what happens, I love you."

Saiya wanted to ask him what he meant, why he sounded so forlorn, but they were both so relaxed after making love, and she couldn't bear to see the stress from earlier return to his handsome features.

_I'll ask him tomorrow, _she decided, and rolled over to press herself closer to his chest. Listening to his steady heartbeat, Saiya fell asleep.

She dreamed of rain.

* * *

She woke alone, Baal's side of the bedroll empty and cold, though dawn had barely kissed the horizon. He had tenderly tucked the blankets back around her when he rose. Saiya sat up, frowning. His boots and pack were gone, and there was no sign of Gawahir either. This did not alarm her unduly, but when she noticed a folded slip of paper propped against her pack, a prickle of unease set her hairs on end. She stretched out a hand for it.

_Nuur il'-en, _it read, in Baal's graceful script. _You always scold me for not leaving notes, so here you are. This isn't easy to write. _The next few words had been viciously scratched out. _I need to leave for a while. I can't tell you where I'm going or when I'll be able to see you next, only that I am on an errand of the utmost urgency; please believe me when I say that nothing less could take me away from you. I don't expect you to easily forgive this, but I hope, foolishly, that you'll wait for me. When my task is over, I will go to the Temple of the High Sun in Ivgorod, and perhaps I will find you there. Until that day, know that you are forever in my thoughts and in my heart. I meant what I said last night. More than anything else I've ever known in this world, I love you, Saiya. _It was signed with a simple B.

Clutching the note to her chest, Saiya curled up in the blankets that still carried his scent, and wept.

* * *

Baal trudged slowly up the road towards the abandoned cottage where he had arranged to meet Leah. Gawahir, silent for once, perched on his shoulder, and the raven's familiar presence was soothing after the gut-wrenching experience he'd just suffered. Kissing Saiya's sleeping face and walking away from her, possibly forever, had been the hardest thing he'd ever had to do in his life. He felt as though he'd cut his own heart out and left it behind in the tent with her.

After what Leah had told him the previous night, he'd had no choice, and all he could hope for is that Saiya would understand that.

_She won't, _hissed the cruel side of his mind, the voice he thought of as his Inner Vera. _She'll never forgive you. You're abandoning her, just like her parents did, and she'll hate you for it. _

Baal bit down on his lip until it split under his teeth, a coppery taste flooding his mouth. He couldn't bring himself to care; physical pain was nothing compared to his emotional torment. For a moment, he cursed his own nature, wanting nothing more than to spin around and run back to the Hidden Camp, tear the note into pieces, and crawl back into bed before Saiya could wake to find him gone.

_But I can't. I can't. It's for her sake that I'm doing this. I can't risk her life against the evil that awaits me. It's far too powerful … _

He had almost reached the shack. Three dark silhouettes were framed against the silvery sand, one tall and broad, the other two slender.

"You've come after all," Adria said, her eyes as cold as the stars as she examined him. "I wasn't sure that you would."

"I have to, don't I?" he said bitterly. "How can I call myself a Hunter if I run from my prey?"

"No one would blame you, my son," said Tyrael. "You have other responsibilities." Baal could not be sure, but he thought there was a hint of rebuke in the angel's voice.

"By going with you, I'm attending to them," he said. "Now let's hurry. If your vision was true, Leah, there's no time to waste."

The girl hesitated, glancing between him and the empty road behind him. After a moment she said, hesitantly, "Saiya's not coming?"

Baal shook his head curtly. "No."

"I see." That was definitely disapproval he saw in her face, but he ignored it. Let Leah think whatever she wanted, his only motivation was protect the woman he loved.

Adria, impatient as always with the delay, heaved an annoyed sigh and waved her hand, opening a portal.

"Enter," she said. "This will take us to Bastion's Keep, where we can convene with the commander there and discuss a strategy for how to handle this oncoming invasion."

Leah hurried through, followed by Tyrael. Baal moved to follow them, but Adria's voice lashed out like a whip.

"Do not bother, boy, unless you can leave her memory behind you. Loving thoughts have no place on the battlefield. They will only get you killed."

"How would you know?" said Baal. "You've never had one."

He breathed deeply, took one last look at the shining desert, and stepped into the portal.

* * *

_* Baal's sappy little speech goes: "My angel, my only, my heart's desire. Until the end of my days, I love you."_

_* "Bütün dolu!" means "All hail!"_

_* Qraf is the Kehjistani equivalent of Count._

_* Kansler is Chancellor._

_* Saiya said (kind of brokenly ;P) "Thank you, everyone. I am honor."_

_* Eirena said, "You have my deepest gratitude, Chancellor." And Fahkri answered, "It is my pleasure, my lady."_

_* Asheara said, "Your life is mine no longer. Live in peace."_


	24. Update

**Hi, everyone! This is not an actual chapter, but just an update to notify everyone following this story that the first chapter of Part Three is now available! Sorry about the wait! Remember that it's rated M, so make sure to adjust for that if you search for the story. Alternatively, you can find it on my profile. I hope to see and hear from all of you again!**

**\- Dr. Kitten**


End file.
